Security of Sindria
by cooljack272
Summary: Leila is an assassin originally from the Parthevia Empire, where she was raised with her younger brother Ja'far. After a long journey she found herself working closely with Sinbad a teenager who seems to be someone special. Follow Leila as she faces challenge after challenge and has to figure out how to forge her own path.
1. Chapter 1

So I recently worked on a massive update for this story. It made more sense to think of the story chronologically for a lot of reasons (including that I watch AoS before the main series).

I'm working through the Baal Arc now, so will be trying to update at least a chapter a week.

Let me know what you think of the story as I update it and add to it.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 1

 _I'm just gonna walk next time.  
_  
I lean back trying to ignore the rough sailing not helped by the mostly incompetent crew above. If I wasn't a stow away I would have walked up there and shown them how it's done. I wrap my dark brown cloak closer around me securing the hood again. My dark grayish eyes and light gray, almost white, hair were a dead give away to who I am. If the wrong person sees it I'll be sent to Partevia's capital to die. I could probably make my life easier by not being a bounty hunter, but all I'm good at is fighting so I'm stuck.

"You dumb asses," yells a particularly loud voice above deck. "We have 20 minutes until we dock so figure out what the hell your doing."

I let out a sigh of relief. This ship is carrying supplies to the outer reaches of Partevia, which would be a great place for me to hide out and deal with my shoulder. I stand up, retrieving my small canvas bag and making sure my daggers were secure under my cloak.

Glancing around, I start to really question how well Partevia is holding up. This was the largest supply ship that I've seen in months and it's a disaster. It's damp in here and covered in mold and grime. This crew was so spares they couldn't make this even kind of presentable. If this war with Reim doesn't end soon, everything will collapse here.

I vault over some boxes close to the entrance of the cargo hold underneath the ship. I want to make a clean getaway from here. It probably won't happen but a girl can dream. I remain crouched down, waiting for my moment to get the hell out of here.

I stay their waiting for us to dock. Finally after what feels like forever I hear the angry screeching of wood as the ship dock in this small town. It only take a few minutes for some men to come to start unloading goods. Not wasting a second I stand up silently moving up the steps silently.

Blinded by the brightness of the sun after a few days in the dark hold, I pause. I jump to the side spinning to kick a man in the chest as his sword is swung at me. Finally focusing on the scene in front of me I realize most of the crew is watching me.

"Damn it," I mutter.

Someone yells to get me, but I don't pay attention as I dash for the side of the ship by the dock. Reaching the edge before the men can organize I jump up onto the ships railing, pushing off into the air. I land, somersaulting forward using the momentum to dash through the crowded port. I can hear a few of the crew and some citizens yelling at me, but ignore them. I'm pretty fast so probably won't have a problem getting away.

Turning and weaving around unsuspecting citizens I duck into a deserted alley. Pushing close to the wall behind some stacked barrels I stay still waiting to make sure no one passes by.

Satisfied, I remove the cloak leaning back against the wall trying to relax. I could feel the throbbing in my shoulder from landing on the ground. It was stupid to do that, especially with how much it was bothering me recently. Lifting the sleeve of my traditional shirt up a bit I frown at the bruise already well formed from a few days ago.

I need to get somewhere soon where I could take it easy and avoid any fights.

Standing up, I secure the hood of my shirt before resecuring my bag. I run to the other side of the alley, jumping up and pushing off of some boxes to grab a hold of the wall at the end. Getting a grip I pull myself up, balancing on the few inch wide wall, I take off running towards the building opposite me. At the last moment I jump up gripping the side before pulling myself onto the flat roof.

I look around ignoring the pain shooting up and down my arm now looking for the edge of town. This town was actually fairly large and well maintained for this part of Partevia. The building were overall standing strong, and the market place was bustling with mainly elders, and mother's with their children. There were some men working and a large group of bandits and thieves, but that's not exactly unusual here. Seeing the spot where the building get further apart, I take of running and jumping along the rooftops.

After a while the building are beginning to get kind of far apart to risk the jump. I'll have to land and ask around for directions anyways. Making my way closer to the edge I push off never looking down below.

"Move," I yell seeing a glimpse of a person where I'm about to land. I shut my eyes bracing myself for the collision. This is bound to hurt.

 _Why the hell can't things ever go right?!_

I feel a small collision and hear a grunt. Opening my eyes, I'm in the arms of the person I almost landed on. I study him for a moment still surprised. He has bright purple hair tied back in a ponytail and matching thick purple eyebrows. His golden eyes are looking at me with amusement and a bit of confusion as he smiled broadly at me. He can't be much older than I am. He's dressed like a typical Partevian, but I've never actually met someone with this colored hair.

"Hey," remarks the boy still holding me.

"Hi," I answer uncertainty. I pause for a moment not sure what to say. "Can you put me down?"

"Oh," remarks the teenager as if realizing he was still holding me. He lets go and I take a few steps back. Now standing by him, I realize he's not that tall. Only about an inch taller than me.

"I'm sorry about that," I say quietly looking away.

"Don't apologize," says the teenager taking my left hand gently. He pulls me forward a bit smiling at me as I look at him. "I'm just happy I could help a beautiful girl such as yourself." I stumble for words as this person seems to just exude confidence and charm. I'm not typically one to be flustered, but right now I don't know how to respond.

I pause not sure what to do, only really noticing then Sinbad brushes a piece of my wavy light gray hair to the side. Panic setting in, I pull away grabbing my hood and putting it back on.

"I have to go," I say walking away.

The teenager looks at me a bit shocked as I push past him. "Hold up," says the boy falling into step with me. I refuse to look at him, but can feel him watching me. "My name's Sinbad. What's yours?"

I glance at him, not really sure if I should answer him.

"Leila," I mutter still not looking at Sinbad. He's going to have to leave me alone eventually, and I'm wanted under my code name.

"You're not from around here," states Sinbad as I tense a bit hoping he doesn't notice. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just looking for somewhere quiet to stay for a while," I reply hesitantly. I continue walking out of town, Sinbad still following me.

We walk for a while not saying anything. Sinbad continues to look at me confused. "Do you have any idea where your going?"

"I was trying to get you to stop following me," I reply with no hesitation.

"Well you're headed towards the village I live in so…"

I blush avoiding looking at Sinbad. I stop abruptly turning and starting to walk to my left. Sinbad quickly falls into step with me again. "Where are you going now?"

I glare a bit at Sinbad before looking forward. I can tell there's probably not much out this way. There no path on the dry landscape, and only a few small plants in the dirt. I can see the sun starting its descent in the cloudless sky, but know I'll probably be able to find something before it gets to dark.

"There's nothing that way for hours."

I shrug not really caring.

"Hold on," says Sinbad grabbing my right arm pulling me to a halt. Not expecting the sudden jolt of motion in my shoulder, I flinch with a small pained yelp before pulling my arm away turning to face Sinbad.

Sinbad flounders a moment for words trying to figure out what happened. I put my left hand on my shoulder glaring at Sinbad. "Are you hurt," questions the purple haired teen finding words finally. His reaction makes it seem like he's not used to someone like me resisting his attempts at flirting or kindness.

"Just leave me alone," I say turning to walk away. I stop as Sinbad steps in front of me. "I'm serious." I try to push him out of the way, but he's stronger than I am and doesn't move.

"So am I," replies Sinbad. "Are you hurt?" I pause and shift uncomfortable as Sinbad looks at me. "Come with me," says Sinbad holding his hand out.

"Why would I-"

"The village I'm from is pretty quiet. Tison Village. You can stay with us while you heal." I shift from foot to foot not sure if I should go with Sinbad. I study him for a moment. He seems genuinely concerned, which I can't say I was expecting.

I sigh before nodding. Sinbad smiles and starts walking as this time I fall into step beside him. "I'm sorry," says Sinbad quietly.

"For being stubborn," I say trying to sound a bit less hostile. "I can't fault you there."

"No," says Sinbad. He won't look at me but I can tell he looks guilty. "I didn't mean to hurt your shoulder when I caught you."

I start to laugh a little as Sinbad looks at me shocked. "It's an old injury," I say calming down smiling at Sinbad. "It's been giving me issues for years. Trust me you couldn't make it worse if you tried."

"Hm," says Sinbad not sure what to say.

We walk for a while not really talking. Following the path to the town, I can see that there must not be a lot of traffic to and from this town. The path is only slightly worn and there are no signs of life along the path anywhere.

"So…"

I turn looking at Sinbad starting to speak up. He must have been uncomfortable with the silence.

"How old are you?"

"14. You?" I glance at Sinbad who smiles at me.

"I'm 14 too. Do you just travel around?"

"I'm a fighter," I say hesitantly. "And people hire me to do just that."

"Is your family okay with that," questions Sinbad watching me. I frown to myself, not really sure how to answer that question.

I look away and see a small village in the distance. It looks really peaceful and beautiful with the sun casting shadows as it gradually lowers. It's not the nicest or fanciest place I've ever seen, but it looks almost serene. "Is that Tison Village," I question with a smile.

"Yeah," say Sinbad stepping in front of me. "Come on," he says waving me to follow him. I stay a little bit behind him as we enter the village.

"Sinbad," yell a couple of kids running up to Sinbad. I pause as they start asking him question and telling them what he did today. A woman walks up talking to Sinbad as well. She kind of looks like the kids' mother. I notice her look at me a bit questioning, before diverting my gaze.

Not wanting to interrupt I slip of to the side down a street as Sinbad continues to field their questions and start talking to the woman.

 _It's was nice of him to bring me here. Now I just need to find a place to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 2

 _It's official. I'm a freaking idiot._

I shiver as I sit on the roofs of one of houses here in Tison Village. There were several abandoned buildings here, but most of them were starting to fall in or crumble. This one was missing almost an entire wall, even though it was still standing, so the roof was safer than inside.

It was cold and there was no getting around it. Since the sun had set, the winds had picked up and the temperature had dropped significantly. While my clothing; black leggings, a traditional white Partevian shirt with a hood, black flat shoes, and the bandages wrapped around my entire right arm, helped me blend in they did little to keep me warm.

I didn't really have much in the ways of supplies and something would have been helpful, but I've been through worse. Shutting my eyes I know I won't get much sleep tonight, but I'll go hunting early. There seems to be a grassy area nearby that might have some small animals. After that I can try to get some sleep when it's warm. That will feel better on my shoulder anyways. Plus it will give me a chance to see what the town is like during the day.

"You're pretty hard to find," says a voice I immediately recognize.

I look over seeing Sinbad climb onto the roof with relative ease. He's smiling confusing me as to what the hell for.

"What are you doing up here," I question pulling my knees closer to my body, not that it was helping to keep me warm.

"Looking for you," remarks Sinbad as if it's the most obvious thing. "I would have found you sooner, but I had to check on my mother."

"Is she okay?"

"She been sick for a while," replies Sinbad walking over to me. I notice for a moment, his eyes hold a look of absolute confusion noticing me not move to get up. "Why are you up here?"

Now I look at Sinbad confused. "I was going to try to go to sleep?"

"Uh, why?"

"Cause people need sleep to survive," i reply leaning back. As I lay down, my left arm under my head Sinbad moves bending over looking down at me still confused. "Why the hell do you look so confused?"

"Because I think you're missing the point. Why are you up here trying to go to sleep?"

"All the abandoned houses in this village are on the verge of falling apart. It's not safe to sleep in one of those." I shut my eyes as Sinbad crouches down next to me. "Okay, why are you still here?"

"When I said you could stay here, I didn't mean on a roof. I meant at my home with my mother and me. It's way too cold out here and if I recall correctly, you're hurt."

"I can manage, plus I don't want to bother you guys. I'm just fine on my own." I raise an eyebrow at him, suddenly confused at the invitation. "Also you know nothing about me. What kind of idiot would just let me stay with them?"

"You don't even have any supplies," says Sinbad as I open my eyes. He's looking through my bag.

"Hey," I exclaim grabbing it off of him. He holds up his hands in surrender as I glare at him. "Just leave me alone," I mutter laying back down turning to my right so my back faces Sinbad.

"Don't go to sleep yet," says Sinbad standing up. I look at him as he moves to the edge of the roof. "I'll be back in a minute."

I look at him confused as he smiles at me. Climbing down I hear him walk away from the building. If I left now I might be able to avoid him, but something tells me he'll be determined to find me. Letting out a yawn I watch the few clouds in the sky blow past. Sinbad was right; it is quiet out here and a nice change of pace from the hectic port towns I was usually in.

"Whoa," I hear Sinbad say a few minutes later. I look over as he climbs up, his bag on his back. "I was sure you'd have left already."

"I thought about it," I say with a light glare as Sinbad sits next to me. "I just want to be done having to deal with you, so why drag it out."

"Are you this nice to everyone you meet," questions the purple haired teen with a smirk.

"Usually," I say with a shrug. "Why did you come back?"

"Here," says Sinbad reaching into his bag. He pulls out a blanket and some bread setting them down. "I figured you didn't eat anything today, and with how cold it is you really need something to keep you warm." He picks up his bag walking away as I sit up watching him. "See that house," he says pointing to one on the outskirts of the village. "That's where I live. If you need something or if it gets too cold, just come over."

"Why are you being nice to me," I question eying Sinbad cautiously.

"It's the right thing to do," says Sinbad like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll see you around, Leila." Without another word, Sinbad climbs back down.

I run over to the side seeing him start to walk away. "Hey Sinbad," I yell only loud enough for him to hear. He turns and looks at me. "Thanks," I continue hoping he doesn't notice I'm a bit embarrassed at having him help me.

Without another word, he flashes a broad and brilliant smile at me, before waving and walking away.

 _Okay, so he's without a doubt one of the oddest people I've ever met._

—

I stretch letting out a small yawn as I make my way towards Sinbad's house. In my bag were the blanket and some of the meat (wrapped up to not dirty the blanket) that I got hunting this morning. In my hand I had a hunting bag containing most of the meat I got off of that boar. It was a lucky find, since most of the animals I can across were small game. I want to drop it off for Sinbad and his mom to thank them for the blanket and food.

Finding the doorway, I peak in seeing Sinbad spread out asleep on the bed mat on the floor. The sun was just barely starting to come up, so I probably should have expected this. Leaning in a bit I set the hunting bag by the clay fireplace/stove and put the blanket off to the side of Sinbad.

"Hello," says a voice causing me towards jump a little. I turn facing a brunette woman with warm brown eyes, and eyebrows like Sinbad. Her hair was in a braid, and she looked pale and sickly.

 _This must be Sinbad's mother._

"Hi," I say waving a bit. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I wanted to drop something off as a thank Sinbad for his help yesterday." I look noticing Sinbad's still asleep as his mother studies me closely. "I'll just be going," i say turning around to exit.

"Your name is Leila, correct," questions the woman. I turn around and nod noticing her give me a small warm smile. "I'm Esra, Sinbad's mother, but something tells me you already knew that."

"Sinbad may have mentioned you," I say sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck under my hood. "But to be, fair your name is new information."

"Sinbad said that you're hurt," says Esra a bit of concern making its way into her voice. "Do you need help dealing with that?"

"Don't worry about me," I say now uncomfortable. I'm surprised that she would offer help at all. I glance around the small one room house. It was clear that these two are struggling to get by based on the lack of supplies. "It's nothing I can't handle, ma'am."

"Are you sure," she questions me. She starts to stand up, but stops as she starts coughing.

Not thinking I rush over starting to help the woman sit back down. "Are you okay, ma'am? Just take it easy."

Esra sits back down and slowly her coughing starts to slow down.

"Mom," says a sleepy Sinbad. I turn noticing him get up quickly coming to help Esra. I take a step back as Sinbad reaches her. "Just relax," says Sinbad kindly.

I look around and notice some cups and medical herbs. Grabbing one of the cups I fill it with water at the pot in the room. "Here," I say holding out the cup. "This should help."

Sinbad looks at me, just realizing that I was here. Esra nods to thank me, before taking slow sips of water. Sinbad raises an eyebrow at me, as I look at the ground not wanting him to question why I'm here.

"Thank you," says Esra finally done coughing. I take the cup, but Sinbad takes it off of me. He give me a smile as I look at him confused before he mouths thank you quickly before going to put it back. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, Leila. And for waking you up, Sin."

"Don't worry about it," I say quietly looking at the woman.

"I had to get up soon anyways," remarks Sinbad with a smile. He stops at the bag I set by the door. "What's this?"

"I went hunting this morning," I begin getting a curious gaze from Sinbad. "I wanted to drop it off as a thank you," I say looking down at the ground.

"This morning," remarks Esra a bit shocked. "Why were you up so early?"

"Okay," I say sheepishly. "It was more like last night. My sleeping schedule is a bit odd."

"I'll say," begins Sinbad picking up the bag. "You okay?"

I look at Sinbad confused. "Relatively," I say shifting a bit uncomfortable. "I'll just be going. It was nice meeting you ma'am."

"Why don't you stay for a while," says Esra. "It's still early out and I don't like the idea of a young girl like you wondering around by yourself."

"I can handle myself," I say not sure how to convince them I don't need help. "Plus I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be," remarks Esra as I look at Sinbad. He nods in agreement as he begins pulling his hair back into a ridiculously long ponytail.

"I guess staying for a little while won't hurt," I mutter allowing Sinbad to usher me back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 3

"Good afternoon Ms. Esra," I say walking into Sinbad and his mother's home carrying a bag of meat and a bag of wild vegetable and fruit I gathered today.

"I'm never going to get you to just call me Esra, am I," says Esra. She looked like she was feeling better. After my first few night here I gave Sinbad the little money I had on me telling him to get medicine for his mother with it. He didn't want to accept it, but I'd rather see it help Esra than sit in my bag until I got to a new town. Plus I still had my mother's bracelet in my bag, and if I was truly desperate I could always sell that.

"Probably not," I say setting the bags down pulling out some of the produce putting it in the usual spot.

"You need to let me look at your shoulder," says Esra causing me to look up from my task. "Once a week. You promised that one a week you would let me check it and see how it was healing."

"It's the same as always," I mutter not wanting to bother her.

"Doesn't matter," says Esra. "Now come over here."

I sigh before walking over in front of Esra as she sits on the edge of the bed. I pull my hood down since both Sinbad and his mother have seen my face but don't know who I am.

I feel her push my shirt sleeve down a bit so she can see my shoulder better. Watching out of the corner of my eye I can see the slowly fading bruise. "Same as last time," says Esra placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "Just tell me when and where it hurts."

We go through our little routine of Esra trying to pinpoint where the damage was and doing what she could to help. When she first looked at it she immediately knew I had dislocated it and that was the bulk of the damage. Since then she tried to adjust my shoulder as it shifted and find ways for me to get rid of some of the pain in the muscles surrounding it. I didn't want to admit it, but after about three weeks of being here, what she did was really helping it to heal.

"I think that's all I can do right now," says Esra pulling my sleeve up before adjusting herself to look at me directly. "I wish I could do more to help you."

"You've been amazing," I say offering a small smile to Esra. "It's felt better than it has in years. Thank you so much, Ms. Esra...for everything."

"Your welcome, Leila," says Esra as I stand up putting my hood back on. Even though I would take it off when around the two of them, I was still nervous about people finding out who I am.

"Can I ask you something," I say a bit nervously. Esra nods looking at me curiously. "How do you know all this stuff to treat my shoulder?"

"My father was a doctor and I learned quite a bit from him and my mother, who worked with him." I notice Esra smile thinking back. "That's actually how I meet my late husband," says Esra with a hint of sadness in her voice. Esra realizing where this conversation could lead stops and looks me in the eyes. "Let's not dwell on sad stuff. Tell me how your hunting trip went this morning."

For the next few hours I do what I can to help Esra and the villagers who need some help. I didn't go into town to work, but luckily after years of being on my own, I was pretty handy and don't really mind doing tasks like helping repair roofs or fix fences.

"I'm shocked to see you're still here," says Sinbad as he walks into his house after coming home from town. I give him a light, but unconvincing glare as I cut up some of the meat to cook. "I'm glad, but surprised. I need to talk to you actually." I look at Sinbad, still not sure what to make of him. He had this feeling about him that just kind of seemed calm and self assured.

"Is everything okay," says Esra who I think is clearly worried about her son. It is sweet how much the two depend on and care for each other.

"Nothing's wrong," says Sinbad giving his mother a hug after setting his bag down and coming inside. "Just a precaution."

"What do you mean," I question a bit nervous now. There's no way he would have found out who I am and just strolled in here relaxed. But then again...

"Let me help you with that first," remarks Sinbad pointing to the dinner I was making, "and we can talk about it after we all eat."

"But I was-"

"Guess you'll just have to stay," says Sinbad moving next to me. I sigh but don't bother to argue. Sinbad and I are to stubborn for our own good.

After preparing, cooking, eating, and cleaning up after the meal I get up to leave, thanking Sinbad and Esra again.

"Hold on," says Sinbad before I can exit. "I needed to talk to you."

"About what," I question shifting from one foot to the other.

"There's a storm coming this way," says Sinbad standing up going to a small stack of materials in the corner. "I have to get this place set up, because we aren't sure when it will land. It a big storm and we'll definitely have issues from it. You should stay her tonight. It's going to be colder than usual and I don't know when it will start to rain."

"I'm not worried," I say shrugging. "Do you need help with anything around this place?"

"No I can manage that, but you really shouldn't get caught in this." I notice that Sinbad looks at me somewhat calculatingly. He knows that this is going to be an uphill battle to get me to stay here. If I stayed here, it just puts them in more danger.

"Sinbad's right," buts in Esra. "It's just one night."

"I was going hunting a bit earlier tomorrow," I say picking up my bag. "I just try to make it back before the storm gets too bad."

"Don't be an idiot," say Sinbad not happy with my disagreement. "What If you get caught in the storm and get lost or hurt?"

"I won't," I say placing a hand on my hip as Sinbad crosses his arms over his chest. "I've been on my own for a long time, Sinbad. Why are you being so protective all of a sudden?"

"Hold on a second-"

"Let her go Sinbad," says Esra stopping us from arguing. At least she knows it's not worth it to let us keep arguing. "She right. She can take care of herself." I smirk at Sinbad, happy that Esra agreed with me. "Leila," continues Esra as Sinbad now starts to smirk at me as I lightly glare at him. "At least promise that you'll come here once the storm starts up."

"I can do that," I say with a small smile. "As soon as I can I'll come here."

"Good," remarks Esra turning to Sinbad. "You should take her back to her usual spot. It's late and as much as I know she'll argue, I'd feel better if you went with her."

"Alright," says Sinbad.

I pause as Sinbad exits saying good night to Esra and thanking her once again. Walking outside I quickly fall into step next to Sinbad. We walk silently not really sure what to say to each other.

"I don't like this," says Sinbad earning a confused glance from me. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"It'll work out," I say bumping my left shoulder into Sinbad's right. "Trust me on this."

"I would trust you more if you talked to me," says Sinbad. "I know you have a right to you're privacy, but you're just so distant."

"That's not a good ideas," I say looking down. "I can't trust a lot of people with that story...and the people I have trusted with it have all betrayed me."

"Well...I'm here if you ever change your mind," says Sinbad dropping the topic.

We both stop as we get to the side of the mostly abandoned building, whose roof I used to sleep on.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I say turning to face Sinbad.

"Yeah," mutters Sinbad shifting a bit. "You promise you'll come over when the storm picks up."

"I promise," I say not looking at Sinbad.

"Hey look at me," says Sinbad. "I mean it Leila. I don't want you getting hurt or sick because you have this thing about getting close to people."

"To late," I mutter to myself. I turn looking at Sinbad. "I mean what I said. I'll come over."

"Well goodnight, I guess," says Sinbad turning and walking away. I can see that he's not happy with me and in a way that upsets me to no end.

"Wait," I say grabbing Sinbad's wrist lightly. He stops turning to look at me, confused as to why I stopped him. I take a moment to figure out my wording. "I don't know what to do to thank you and your mother for everything. You both are the kindest people I've met and I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me, but you both still try to help me." I take a deep breath letting go of Sinbad's wrist. "I really want to tell you everything, but at this point I'm not scared of you betraying me, but of me doing something stupid to hurt either of you."

"You don't have to be," says Sinbad placing a hand on my shoulder. "We aren't exactly...how do you put it...incompetent either," continues Sinbad with a smirk as I frown at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nod and watch as Sinbad gives me that smile before turning and walking away. "We kind of like having you around Leila."

"I kind of like being around," I say quietly before climbing onto the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 4

"This was a really bad idea," I mutter to myself. I was shaking trying to ignore the pounding headache gradually getting worse. I was standing in a small cave, the air muggy and warm, compared to the vibrant cold outside with heavy rain and high winds.

When I got to my usual spot for gathering up supplies, the storm seemed to be pretty far out, but within minutes it was a downpour and I was stuck. Having been in here for less than an hour, I know this storm isn't going to let up any time soon. Picking up my bag against the dull pain in my shoulder from the cold, I get ready to run. I pull my wet hood back up making sure I'm ready to go.

Not wanting to debate this anymore, I take of running out of the cave through the small field like area. The large raindrops hit me, causing me to shiver as the short grasses whip around violently at my feet.. Trying to ignore the cold and dull throbbing pain in my head, I think about getting back to Tison.

It still confuses me. Is Tison Village home or just another stop on my travels? The more time I spent there the less I wanted to leave, which is something I can't say about any other place. Maybe it was the people?

I shake my head as the rain pelts me. I never want to get close to people. Someone always gets hurt and I don't want it to be one of them.

But it will most likely be me, hurt or worse…

Forget those thought, because right now I need to get back. Sinbad's probably going to be mad and Esra disappointed, but I really thought this would work. Having left when I did, it still didn't really qualify as morning because of how early it is. That might upset Esra most, the fact that I went out on my own this early. I could tell her that I've killed men twice my size, but I don't think that would help her worry less. Sinbad will be mad cause I'm being stubborn.

I can't think about this. I just have to keep running.

After about an hour I'm well on my way to Esra and Sinbad's house. Im breathing hard and I can barely hear myself think over the pounding in my head or a throbbing in my shoulder. The wind was making it harder to get through the area and the cold combined with the dampness was wearing at me. In the rain I can see someone running and notice the purple hair.

"Sinbad," I say loudly, causing him to stop and turn towards me.

Realizing it's me he starts to run towards me. We meet in front of the house, whose roof I use. Not getting a chance to say anything, Sinbad pulls me into the doorway.

"Leila," says Sinbad over the thunder and winds. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," I say quietly as Sinbad pulls me close wrapping me in his warmth. He's not quite as drenched as I am, but is still warm, something I noticed about him, pretty soon after meeting him. "Sorry…"

"Let's wait here for a little bit," says Sinbad as I shiver again involuntarily. He holds me tighter looking outside. "You should sit down."

"No," I say pulling away from Sinbad. "We should get to your house as soon as we can. The storm might get worse."

"Only a few minutes," says Sinbad softly and gently placing both of his hand on my shoulders. I look down, not quite sure how to respond to this type of action. "You look about ready to collapse."

"That's why we shouldn't wait here," I argue. "What about your mom," I question. Sinbad narrows his eyes a bit, not sure what I'm getting at.

 _Shit. I don't want to piss him off._

"It's more important you get there for her, than wait here for me to feel better," I say as Sinbad's eyes soften. "I can make it there, so we should go. Esra's probably really worried about you."

"I think she's a bit more worried about you at the moment," replies Sinbad a small smile on his face as he lets go. "And apparently she has a reason to be. Alright we'll go, but stay close."

Before I can say anything Sinbad pulls my hand a little before running with me through the village. I notice he's going slower than usual not wanting to push me.

Reaching the crude door, which I'm assuming Sinbad set up after he left last night, he opens it guiding me inside before following me in.

"Leila," remarks Esra, worry in her voice. "What happened? You look awful." I look at Esra, who glancing at Sinbad for an answer. "Come here and sit down."

"I got caught in the storm," I say sitting down in front of Esra as I pull my drenched hood down. "I thought I could wait it out, but didn't want anyone to feel like they needed to come find me. I'm fine...I think, but my head hurts and I'm a little cold."

"You're more than a little cold," says Sinbad as Esra checks my shoulder quickly. "I should have left sooner to find you."

"All it means is you would have been out there longer," i say tensing a bit as Esra applies pressure to one part of my shoulder. "It worked out better this way."

"Because you being injured or getting sick is a better option" says Esra. I look down a bit now feeling guilty. I'm not sure why she worries about me, and don't know how to stop her from doing so. "You need to lie down," continues Esra a bit more nicely. "Something tells me you didn't sleep much last night and it will help your headache."

"It's not a big...HEY," I start as Sinbad takes my arm pulling me up a bit slower than I expected.

"Just trust us," says Sinbad smiling. He moves me, albeit kind of gently, towards the bed mat he uses. I start to argue but he stops me in my tracks. "Don't bother arguing. We have a spare mat and this one is set up and you need it."

I glare at Sinbad who doesn't react in the slightest. He starts to help me lay down even though I don't need help. I try to get him to let go, but he's determine and doesn't feel drained like I do. After a minute I'm laying down on my back covered in a blanket. Sinbad sits himself next to me smiling triumphantly.

I turn quickly onto my left side so I'm not looking at him. "Come on," whines Sinbad as Esra looks at me confused. "Don't be mad. We're just trying to help."

"I don't want help," I say quietly. "I just want to be by myself."

"Too bad," says Sinbad starting to play with my wet hair. "You're stuck with us. Plus you'll be to lonely by yourself."

"It's just going to make it worse," I mutter only to feel Sinbad stop.

"What do you mean," remarks Sinbad.

"Forget it," I say sitting up. Sinbad places a hand on my shoulder.

"Lay back down," says Sinbad trying to keep his voice calm. He doesn't push me down or even grip my shoulder. I study him as he watches me, his eyes full of something I'm not quite sure what it is.

I sigh laying back down not looking at Sinbad. Their both right about one thing, which is that I'm tired. "I'm sorry…" letting myself fall asleep as I feel Sinbad start to play with my hair again.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 5

"Esra," yells a voice. I don't recognize the voice, but can hear the panic in it as I try to figure out what's going on. "Is Sinbad here?"

"He isn't," replies Esra worry seeping into her voice. I feel a hand resting on my arm. It's small and a bit cold.

"What's going on," I question, sitting up. Esra lifts her arm watching me as I sit up.

"You should lie back down," says Esra looking at me. "What do you need Sinbad for," questions Esra turning to the woman who just entered.

I don't listen and stay sitting up as the woman I heard yelling earlier, Daria who is a neighbor here in Tison Village, looks at me debating what she should say.

"There's a group of thieves on their way here," says Daria obviously nervous.

It makes sense to strike now. Most people won't see them coming, so the villagers wouldn't be able to prepare or stop them...usually.

"Where," I question standing up.

"Just a few miles north of here," says Daria confused as to why I'm getting up. "There probably 50 or more of them."

"That's not ideal," I mutter walking over to my bag. I pull out a dagger from my bag securing it to my belt since I haven't been wearing them while in Tison.

"Where are you going," questions Esra as I tie my hair up in a damp high ponytail.

"To stop them," I reply not meeting her glare. "Once Sinbad gets here send him up to meet me. I'm going to need help."

"Hold on a minute," say Esra starting to stand up. I rush over helping her stand as Daria comes over as well. Esra grabs my arm, more forcefully than I would have expected. "You're not going out there by yourself. Just wait here for Sin to get back."

"No," I say taking my arm back. "What if they get here first," I question a serious look on my face meeting a determined one from Esra. "They steal and they fight, and if we're unlucky they kill. I'll do what I can. I should at least slow them down."

 _Besides I'm a good target for them. I might be able to deter them all together if I give myself up._

"You're not going," says Esra with steel in her voice. "When Sinbad gets here he and some of the other men will-"

"I'm not waiting," I say starting to feel angry. Why she's so adamant about me not going I don't understand. "We're not family, you're not my mother, so don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"What would your mother say about all of this," says Esra probably just as angry as I am. "Do you think she would be happy about you rushing into a fight like this by yourself."

"She hated me," I say with some venom. "My entire family disowned me. Hell, they'd all be wondering why I'm not already in the fight! And even then they'd rather see me die than come back!"

I stop realizing what I said. I hadn't meant to blurt out so much.

"Leila," says Esra softly as if talking to an injured animal. She reaches to touch my arm but I back up. "Is that what you won't tell us about your past?"

"I'm running from a lot of things not that it matters," I say putting my hood up turning away. I pause at the still open doorway. "Don't bother telling Sinbad. I'm better on my own. Just forget you ever met me. I'm out of here."

"You say that," says Esra still talking softly, "but that's not going to happen." I hear her take a few steps closer putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're not better off alone." She pauses and I want to runaway. "At least promise to come back."

"I'm not promising anything," I say jerking my shoulder away. "Maybe you're right and I'm not better off alone, but you sure as hell will be without me here."

I don't hesitate and take off out the door towards the thieves in the rain. It's time I get back to what I know.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 6

I can't think about what just happened, because I need to handle these thieves. I run towards them seeing the bandits in the distance, the rain hitting of my once again drenched clothes. There's not much out that way, which only means there probably won't be any help coming soon.

I stop only a few feet from the thieves pulling my dagger out with a bit of a flourish so they know I'm competent. The stop to look at me, some laughing while others just stare confused. It was a diverse group of people. All of them looked like they were dodging the draft, but it was an odd group. There was a fair share of large men, but also some weaker looking ones. All of them dressed like typical Partevians, with weapons out.

"I hope you aren't all headed to Tison," I say putting some sarcasm in my voice. "If so...I hate for you all to get hurt or worse on your way."

"Sorry little girl," say one of the larger men stepping forward with a sword, "but we're going there whether you like it or not."

"I guess you're going to all get hurt," I say a hand on my hip. The man lifts his sword swinging it, but I spin out of the way towards his side. Finishing I turn forcing my dagger into the side of his neck. Immediately, the man starts to choke dropping his sword.

I pull out the dagger allowing the man to drop to the ground dead.

"Who's next," I growl, twirling my dagger again.

The men start to come at me, but I kick and stab the men dodging their clumsy slashes and attacks. They continue for a while before the men start to wise up and attack with multiple people at once.

 _Okay, so they got smarter._

Eventually, three of the men come at me. Two hold spears, one a sword. One with a spear comes at me, as I push his spear away throwing him off balance. As he stumbles, I stab him in the side puncturing his lung. He struggles for breath as I kick his knee breaking it.

I don't hear the one behind me as he lunges. I just slide out of the way losing my balance this time, falling to the ground. The man holding a spear stomps on my side. I yell as I feel my ribs crack under the pressure. Not allowing myself to register the pain I use my dagger to shove his spear into the ground. I jump up punching him in the jaw before moving to the side grabbing his arm and twisting it to break it. Finally I hit him in the in the back of the head sending him to the ground unconscious. Now the man with the sword swings widely at me. I back up, only to have the first man grab my ankle forcing my to land hard on my back, forcing the little air I have left out of my lungs. Before doing anything the man swing his sword down at me.

Instinctively, I reach up grabbing the blade stopping it. The man growls as the others cheer him on. He pushes harder as I grip the blade, feeling it slice through my palms. I feel blood start to drip down my arms.

 _Is this half-assed thief really going to be the end of me?_

I struggle until I feel the man forced aside, pulling my hand back immediately to not cut them more.

"I thought you were a fighter," says Sinbad standing above me a smile on his face, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He kicks the one holding my ankle and I hear his hand break.

"More of a bounty hunter," I say getting up quickly grabbing my dagger. I quickly spin around so I'm back to back with Sinbad.

"Are you okay," asks Sinbad looking at the remaining 15 or so men. The water is dripping off of his hair and he seems a bit out of breath form hurrying up here.

"I've been better," I say realizing just how out of breath I am. "I'm gonna feel like shit when this is over."

With that note, Sinbad and I go back to finishing off the remaining thieves. After about ten minutes of us brutalizing the unsuspecting men we stand there surveying the damage.

"Did any get away," I ask putting my dagger away, struggling for air. It hurts to breath and I really can't imagine that's a good thing.

"Don't think so," says Sinbad moving next to me. He seems to be fine overall, with only some very minor cuts or bruises. "You don't sound good, what's wrong?" Sinbad reaches out touching my left side sending a shooting pain through my body. I yelp falling to my knees as Sinbad withdrawals his hand.

I place my hands flat on the ground looking down. "What happened,"questions Sinbad dropping to the ground next to me.

"I think one of them broke some of my ribs," I say quietly, the cold from the rain not helping the wave of pain coursing through me.

"I'm going to help you up," says Sinbad attempting to be calm. He takes my left arm putting it over his shoulders. "Just lean on me, Leila. Okay."

Not getting the chance to stay anything, Sinbad lifts me up supporting pretty much all of my weight. The minute I'm leaned against him, I shiver feeling more pain in my side.

"Let's head back, Leila," whispers Sinbad as I try not to let a pained whimper escape my lips.

"I can't after what I said to your mom-"

"It doesn't matter right now," says Sinbad gently. He looks a little confused, so she probably didn't tell him what happened before I left. "Getting you back somewhere safe is."

"Thanks," I whisper starting the walk with Sinbad guiding me. "But I'm still sorry." Sinbad hums in response, adjusting his grip on my waist still walking.

We walk for a few minutes and I can feel Sinbad glancing over to see if I'm okay. I try to give him a small smile, but I know it only comes out as a grimace. It really does hurt to breath right now.

Suddenly, I notice footsteps behind up. I perk up a bit to alert Sinbad, but stop as someone grabs my right arm roughly, pulling me backwards. Sinbad, who's still holding my left wrist gets his arm pulled back a little before letting go surprised. Immediately, my arm is twisted hard behind my back as I'm shoved face first into the ground. My vision goes blurry for a moment before I focus on one of the ten men standing above me. It's a well known crime syndicate leader from this part of Partevia, known as the Green Snake.

"Let her go," yells Sinbad. I turn my head a bit looking at him. He's angry, his fists clenched.

"Depends," growls the boss, "how much is she worth to you?"

Sinbad says nothing and I see him look around the situation trying to find a to get me out of this. As I go to say something a foot presses harshly into my back. I growl only for a sword to be held barely an inch from my face.

"I'd prefer the money and valuables you're Village has, but the young women work too." The man laughs crouching down to my level. "I could demonstrate what we do to them with this one."

"I could just beat you guys," says Sinbad.

The men start to laugh and the sword pulls a bit away from my face. Now I have an idea.

"Better yet," I say venomously, "I could beat you guys."

At this the men start roaring with laughter except for the boss who only looks at me triumphant. Seeing my chance, I plant my feet forcing my back and right arm up. This forces the two holding me to fall back as the one with the sword is surprised and stumbles. I feel and hear the pop of my shoulder dislocating as the man holding my arm lets go. Still bent over I place my left hand on the ground pivoting to kick the man who was holding the sword to my face in his. After this I fall onto my shoulder feeling the harsh ground force it back into something resembling the position it was in. I roll to the side as three men and the leader surround me. I'm crouched down as the other 6 or so head towards Tison.

"Go after them, Sinbad," I yell pulling out my dagger with my left hand. I can't really feel my right arm and I can feel my shoulder starting to swell already. He goes to argue, but stops as I glare at him. "This is what I do. Trust me. I'll meet you back in Tison."

Sinbad nods running towards the village after the 6 men who took off.

"Aren't you worried you're little boyfriend isn't here to save you," says the leader, whose name I finally remember is Jira, says laughing.

"Nope," I say holding my dagger with me left hand. "This is what I do. He'd just be in my way."

I jump up, kicking one man in the face before he can swing his blade. Another lunges for me, as I duck allowing him to strike his ally. This surprised him, giving me the chance to pull my dagger up, slitting his throat. They both fall as one lunges at me, forcing me to jump to the side. We continue this pattern of him attacking and me dodging until, he freezes a long sword running though his midsection. Surprised, I don't move in time, feeling the blade slice deep into my right side. The leader pulls the sword back allowing his man to fall.

I step back whimpering. As much as I hated showing weakness, this just plain hurts. I feel the blood start to slowly ooze from my side.

"You know you have a pretty big price on your head," I say with a dark smirk. I try to stand taller against the pain urging me to give up.

"What a little thing like you going to do about it," growls the man. "You took out some of my men, but you're not exactly in good shape."

Not giving him a chance I rush forward pushing his blade away with my hand cutting it more. He stumbles a furious look on his face. I force my dagger into the muscle in his shoulder sending pain up his arm causing him to drop the blade. He screams as I kick his knee sending him to the ground. Spinning I grab him uninjured arm twisting it back hearing a brutal snap as it breaks. Now behind him, I stab him in three different spots sending shooting pain through his entire body, not allowing him to bleed out.

"That," I say grabbing my belt tying his now useless arms with my one good one. I force the man up. "Now walk to the outpost. I'm in a generous mood, so maybe if you behave I'll let you live."

"Bitch," growls the man stopping as I ever so slightly push my dagger into the back of his neck.

"I will drag you're dead body down there so I suggest you behave," I growl kicking him forward as he stumbles. I can see my vision starting to blur a little.

 _This son of a bitch better hurry up. I don't think I have much time._

We keep walking, with Jira occasionally trying to fight back only to be stabbed by me. After well over an hour we reach the outpost just outside of the port town. I shove Jira inside as he falls on his face. Walking in I see the only two other people in there. There's a large old man sitting at the counter and another whose missing an arm at a table. I can't really see the details, my vision getting worse.

"I see you caught Jira," says the one at the counter. I can feel him study me up and down. I bend over slicing the crime bosses throat. "Now that was just brutal."

"Yeah because what he did to me was so nice," I growl. "Just pay up," I sneer hoping he can't hear how out of breath I am.

"You need help," says the man missing and arm. I step away from him.

"Shut up," I say looking down. The man hands me my money from the kill. I open the bag seeing the amount, 25 gold coins. It would last me a few months, but I have a better idea for it.

"Pleasure doing business with you," I mutter shoving the one armed man away with my left hand as my right arm hangs limply. I need to get back to Tison Village.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 7

I'm certain I won't make it back. I've thrown up all the bile in my stomach, my side is bleeding even more than before, and everything looks and feels like it's spinning.

I stumble forward the small bag of coins attached to the one dagger on my waist. The rain feels like someone is stabbing me with a needle every time a drop hits me. I'm so close, I have to keep going. I'm an awful person, and I know that. But maybe doing something for two of the only people I've met who aren't monster will at least give me some peace.

I stumble forward, my legs feel like I had been walking for days, when in reality it's only been probably an hour.

I look ahead and through the rain I can see the outline of their house. My legs don't want to comply with continuing forward. The give out sending me crashing to the ground. With my right arm useless because of my shoulder and my left trying to stop the bleeding I can't catch myself. I hit my head as I land on my right side sending stars into my vision.

I'm not getting up, that much I can tell, but I'm so close. I move my hand trying to push myself up, but can't focus with the dizziness settling over me.

"Leila," I hear someone yell, as I shut my eyes, giving up on making it.

Two hands reach out turning me onto my back. The hand are warm and calloused, which is more comforting than I expected.

"Leila," says the voice again. "Come on. You need to wake up. Look at me."

Slowly I open my eyes trying to ignore the rain hitting my face. I see bright golden eyes staring down at me, as water drips of his hair onto me. His eyes hold that same emotion from earlier.

 _He's scared._

"Sinbad," I say shakily as I try to breath with the sharp pain from my broken ribs.

"I need to get you inside," says Sinbad leaning over to look directly in my eyes. "This is going to hurt, but right now we don't have a choice."

He slides one hand under my back, starting to sit me up. I reach for the bag, but Sinbad puts his other hand out trying to stop me. "Please just take it," I say still unhooking the bag.

"Don't worry about that-"

"Please," I plead not sure if the water on my cheeks is still only rain. I can feel his warm hand pause as it brushes against mine.

Sinbad pauses for a moment conflicted before quickly taking the bag shoving it in a pocket. He moves placing my head on his shoulder. It's warm and immediately I feel myself drifting off as he puts an arm under my legs. I want to lift my right arm, but know right now I can't.

Without another word, Sinbad gets up, and immediately I feel a sharp pain shoot up my side. I wince shutting my eyes forcefully as Sinbad adjust me ever so slightly to try to cause me less pain. Without another word, Sinbad quickly starts to walk.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to me. I want to ask why, but don't know if I can actually say anything right now.

I hear the door kicked open as I assume Sinbad reaches his home.

"Leila," I voice exclaims. I hear a few sets of footsteps as Sinbad stops walking. A warm and soft hand is placed on my arm. I open my eyes a little seeing Esra and Daria close by. "Set her down," remarks Esra as she touches my shoulder lightly. I see her jerk her hand away, as I unintentionally let out a whimper. "We need to treat her injuries now." I shut my eyes again as Sinbad moves inside a bit more, before placing me on the ground.

I whimper a little as more pain gives me that too familiar stabbing sensation. Esra give some instructions to Sinbad and Daria as I feel him get up quickly.

"I need you to look at me," I hear Esra say quietly to me. I open my eyes, but can't seem to focus them on anything. I can just barely see her as she's sat next to me. "You're in bad shape, Leila, so I need you to hang in there. Can you do that?"

I nod a little only to hold my breath for a moment as Esra moves my right arm to have better access to the cut on my side.

I lay there trying to focus on anything other that the nausea settling in again. I can feel myself shaking as Esra starts cleaning the injury. Sinbad takes my left hand in his and I try to breath as well as I can focusing on the voices.

"I can't go get the supplies," says Sinbad panicked. "There's no way I'll make it back in time. She'll…"

"We can't do much without those medical supplies," says Daria her voice wavering. I open my eyes looking at her a little bit. Even she looks worried and scared, even though she knows even less about me than Sinbad and Esra.

I pull my hand away a bit, earning a panicked look from Sinbad. "In my bag," I say in more of a whisper pointing towards it.

Sinbad gets up before going and trying to find the supplies. I shut my eyes and soon feel his hand again. It only takes a minute before they start to fix my side up.

I can hear them working and every once in awhile someone say something to me, but I can't focus on that. It hurts as the needle is pulled through my flesh and the blood wiped away. Every once in a while I can't help but wince or whimper, but try to focus on the warm hands holding my shaking one or the rain hitting the roof.

Eventually, they stop having finished closing my side. But before I can relax I feel then start to clean off the blood and rip my shirt of, which I guess makes sense since it's ruined. Honestly, I'm a bit glad though that my chest isn't exposed since I wrap it, because Sinbad is still right next to me. It's a weird thought though. I'm here feeling like I'm dying, but I'm just glad that I'm keeping my privacy. Soon after, I'm being supported in a sitting position as bandages are wrapped over the freshly stitched cut and my broken ribs. It hurts, but I still try to focus on something else. I'm leaned against Sinbad, so I focus on his heartbeat trying to sync my breathing with his.

All movement stops and I open my eyes looking around. Esra is with Daria talking about how to handle my shoulder. I turn looking up a little seeing Sinbad look down at me. He smiles and there not as much fear in his eyes anymore, just calm. I bury my head in his chest, letting out a shaky breath.

"Leila," says Esra soothingly. I turn and look at her as Daria hands her a cup of something. "I need you to drink this."

Not saying anything someone lifts the cup to my lips as I sip it slowly. It's absolutely disgusting, but I don't really care right now. It feels good to have something soothing the rawness in my throat from earlier.

Quickly, I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

-Esra's POV-

I watch the young girl as she drifts off, still leaned up again Sinbad. Her breathing isn't quite even, and she looks paler than normal. She's shaking and small amounts of blood are still seeping from the cuts on her hand. When we had removed her shirt, it was horrifying how many scars covered her body.

I reach out taking her hand to see how bad the cuts are, frowning at how cold she is. Her hands are like ice, but luckily the cuts don't look deep. Slowly I wrap the bandages on both her hands, being especially careful when moving her right hand. As I do this I glance at the two others in the room. Daria looks somewhat worried as she cleans up some of the mess from stitching up Leila's side. I can't blame her for that. She's probably worried about the young teenager, but her own children were currently with her sister and she probably wants to be with them right now. Sinbad had this look of fear on his face, something I hate seeing. While Leila wasn't always open or receptive of kindness, I know the two of them seemed to get along quickly.

"We should see what we can do about her shoulder," I say breaking the tense silence in the room. "After that I don't think there's much more we can do for her tonight."

I hear Daria respond, but watch as Sinbad only nods a bit still watching the young girl leaned up against him. After a few minutes of instructing the other two what we need to do, we get her laying down. Slowly I start to move her arm up over her head, before turning her arm to go towards her shoulder. After a few minutes of slowly moving her arm, I feel her shoulder fully pop back into place. The moment it pops back into place, even unconscious, Leila's back arches slightly and a slight pained noise escapes her lips.

Not wanting to dwell on having had to hurt Leila, I slowly move her arm so it's at her side. I can already tell that there is damage to the muscles in her shoulder from her inability to move her arm. The bandages covering her right arm are coated in blood and to be honest, I'm not sure if it's just from her side or if she was injured there too.

"We should probably finish up and redo the bandages on her arm," says Daria, her voice a bit shaky. I look at her noticing how sad she looks. Sinbad came back and told us what had happened when he left her. Leila didn't have to put herself at risk like that, and I think it's fair to say we all feel a bit responsible for her ending up like this.

"We should," I say slowly starting to undo the bandages as Sinbad steps aside so Daria can move next to Leila, knowing he's not going to be much help with this. As I start to unwrap the bandages, I can feel my heart get caught in my throat. Covering her arms is a stunningly vivid and intricate tattoo of Tsubaki flowers. Finally removing the bandages, I set them to the side as Sinbad comes over studying the tattoo, clearly not sure what to make of it.

Slowly, I trace my fingers along the lines immediately frowning.

Daria does the same her eyes widening, as Sinbad looks at me confused.

"Her scars," begins Daria not sure what to say. Leila's right arm is rough with scars from this tattoo. For this tattoo to be done it would have taken a long time to get the detail, but even without the ink you would see the detail based on how deep the cuts must have been. "How did this happen to her?"

"I have no idea," I whisper feeling myself start to cry. These scars aren't recent, but that means she was still very young when this was done to her. "What has she been through?"

I look at me son as he reaches to her arm, silently tracing the tattoo. I can see his hand shaking a little as he follows the lines. Without another word he picks her up gently moving her over to the bed mat still set up, before covering her with the blanket. "I don't know. When she wakes up..."

I watch as he trails off. I can't blame him, because right now I'm not sure she even stay alive until tomorrow.

We all stay where we are silently, and I can just tell we're all thinking the same thing about how there's a good chance she won't survive.

"I have to go get my kids," says Daria interrupting the silence. "I hate to leave her here like this, but-"

"Don't worry about it," says Sinbad taking a deep breath. "She'd be upset if you didn't go to your kids. She never wanted to cause a problem."

Draia nods before leaving quietly telling me if we need help to just come and get her.

"Mom," says Sinbad quietly. I look up at him as he looks at me worried. Of all the traits that Sinbad had to get from me, he was cursed with my constant worrying. "You should probably lie down. You're still sick."

"I think right now, we all need some rest," I say looking at how tired even Sinbad looks right now.

He nods before sitting down next to Leila placing his face in his hands.

 _Now we just have to wait and see if Leila's strong enough to survive._


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 8

—Esra's POV—

I watch Sinbad as he sits next to Leila working on re-bandaging her hands. Even after almost 3 days, she only barely woken up and even then she was delusional and confused. Her injuries were slowly healing, but Leila was still very much in danger of not surviving.

"That should do it," says Sinbad a bit relieved. The fact that she was still alive was a bit reassuring for both of us. That being said as more and more aspects of her past became apparent, we feared for her and perhaps understood why she was so scared and guarded. She's clearly been hurt and when she woke up she was always talking to someone apologizing. My guess is it was a family member, but I'm not entirely sure.

"If she doesn't wake up in a few days," I begin knowing we have to plan for the worst, "we'll have to choice but to get her help. There's only so much we can do..."

I pause noticing a small noise come from Leila. Sinbad turns towards her as she slowly opens her eyes, looking around for a moment with her deep gray eyes.

"What happened," she asks trying to sit up a bit. Sinbad gently places a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "What's going on?" She looks up at Sinbad and for the first time in days she seems to fully grasp who is here with her. "Sinbad...I don't understand..."

"Do you remember getting hurt," I ask as she turns looking at me. She nods a little before relaxing a bit. "What about when Sinbad brought you back here."

"I remember some of that…" She lets her sentence trail off. Her voice is a bit shaky and dry sounding. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," says Sinbad not meeting her eye. I look at him hesitantly. "I shouldn't have left you to deal with those guys by yourself. It's my fault."

"I shouldn't have let you go in the first place," I say as both look at me. "If you're at fault, Sin, then so am I."

"I'm sorry," she says again. "I thought I could handle them…I didn't want to cause problems for you all. How long have I been like...this?"

"Three days," says Sinbad gently.

"That's not possible," mutters Leila. I watch her as she looks at Sinbad clearly unsure and scared. He nods slowly taking hold of her hand trying to get her to relax. After a minute she seems to calm down before taking a very shaky breath. "How bad are my injuries?"

"You're ribs are only cracked, not broken," I say earning the girl's attention. "You know what's wrong with your side, but you're shoulder is the real problem. Sin helped me get it back into place, but there's a lot of damage. Can you feel your arm at all?"

"A little," says the girl, shifting to look at her arm. Suddenly, her eyes widen and she quickly starts to sit up. "I have to leave now."

"Hold on," says Sinbad trying to stop her. She pushes his arm away with her good arm. Before long she struggling determined to get by. "Stop," says Sinbad. He sighs before getting on top of her straddling her waist, holding her left shoulder down.

"I can't stay," she says, terror on her face. "You need to let me leave." Sinbad looks at me not sure what to do. "Please...I don't want to cause trouble."

"You can't leave either," I say moving to kneel next to Leila. "You need to rest. You can't move to much or else you'll only hurt yourself more...or worse."

"What's wrong," asks Sinbad looking at her confused.

"If people see this tattoo...I'm wanted by Partevia. You need to let me leave. I don't want to get you in trouble," she says her voice shaking and cracking just as she trembles.

"We can't let you leave," I say to her brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes. "It will be okay." She shakes her head and I can see tears starting to form. "Just tell us what's going on. Why does Partevia want you?"

"Please just let me leave."

"Just tell us why Leila," says Sinbad. He looks intensely at her. "Just take it one step at a time. It's safe here. I promise we won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry," she says looking away, as she stops trying to get up. "I'll tell you everything, but you won't like it."

"Alright," says Sinbad standing up. "I have one thing to do first, but when I come back we can all talk about this. Okay?"

Leila nods as Sinbad leaves quickly. My guess is he's going to tell Daria not to say anything about her. I watch her take a few more shaky breaths as she tries to focus on anything other this danger she thinks she's in. Eventually, she starts breathing a bit more quietly.

"Can I ask you something," says the young girl. I can see confusion in her eyes. "Why are you two helping me?"

"You need help," I say as she looks at me even more confused. "I guess the minute Sinbad met you he saw that something was wrong. It's natural to help people who need it."

I watch her as she seems to contemplate this idea. The fact that this doesn't make sense to her is just sad, because I know she must really be alone.

"You shouldn't move it at all," I say getting Leila's attention. "Your shoulder is so badly damaged I'm not sure it can even be helped. How long has it been injured?"

"That's actually part of the story," she whispers not meeting my eye. "But it's been 4 years since I first injured it. Honestly, I'm not quite sure how."

"Have you ever had s Doctor or a magician look at it?"

"I've tried, but the people always saw my tattoo and then they try to turn me in…"

"We won't do that," I say noticing the nervousness on her face. "We're not going to turn you in to Partevia."

She looks down, biting her lip. "Maybe you should…" I don't know how to respond to this. "If Partevia finds out you knew who I was you and Sinbad could get in trouble. If you turned me in they would-"

"Don't," I say cutting of the girl. "Don't say that or even think about it. We can't do that to you." She continues to look away. "You should get some sleep," I say standing up.

"But I thought-"

"We can talk about everything tomorrow," I say sitting on the bed. "I'll explain it to Sin, but you're still tired. For now just go to sleep. Everyone will feel better in the morning. Trust me you just woke up, and I'm worried about you pushing yourself too hard."

"I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to keep hiding this from you," says Leila meeting my eyes.

"I know," I say. "Good night, Leila."

"Thank you, Ms. Esra," says the young girl shutting her eyes. I wait a moment noticing her breathing even out as much as it can. She really is tired and now I'm starting to wonder if her spirit is broken too.

"Is she okay," says Sinbad quietly coming back in.

"I'm not sure anymore," I say as Sinbad sits next to her. "For now I think we all need to rest before we talk about all of this. That includes you Sinbad."

"I will in a little bit," says Sinbad. "I'm going to keep an eye on her for a little bit. What if she tries to leave or something goes wrong?"

"Sin," I say feeling exhausted. "Please don't worry to much."

"I'll go to sleep in a little bit," says Sinbad with a sigh. "Just after I know she's asleep."

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise," I mutter. I look at my son who only smiles a bit embarrassed. "Okay. I love you Sinbad."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 9

—Leila's POV—

I stir a little bit as a sharp pain shoots throughout my body. I can feel myself struggling a bit to get enough air. There's a bright early morning sunlight filtering into the house. After a moment, I can finally see.

I look around and see Sinbad sleeping a few feet from me, but don't see Esra anywhere. Keeping my right arm close I starting to sit up ignoring the pain. I look around a bit hesitant as to what to do now. I don't want to wake Sinbad up, but I'm still a little confused. When they told be I'd been unconscious for three days I didn't know how to react or what to do now.

"What are you doing up," questions the surprised voice of Esra. I turn towards the door as she walks in with Daria close behind her. "Are you feeling alright?"

I don't get the chance to respond before Esra places a hand on my forehead. "You're actually a bit warm," says Esra more to herself than to me.

"Here," says Daria placing a small cup of water in my left hand. "You need to drink something."

"Can we slow down a bit," I say shakily, as the two women start to talk about what I need to do.

"I'm sorry," says Esra sitting next to me. "We're just worried about you."

"You don't have to be," I say taking a small sip of water.

"Are you feeling any better at all," questions Daria.

"I'm not sure," I say feeling myself shiver. "I don't think so, but...I don't really know...I'm sore and I feel a little out of it."

"You should lay back down," says Daria. "You don't have to go back to sleep, but it might help you relax a bit."

"Are you both okay," I ask really unsure of their answer. I look between the two who seem a bit unsure of where my question came from. They both look a bit tired and worry is clear on their faces.

"We'll be fine," says Esra. "But you're not to the point where we don't need to worry about you yet."

"Sinbad has told me you've been sick for a while," I mutter looking down. "I don't think you can convince me not to worry or feel bad about this."

"Trust me," says Esra. "Everyone will worry plenty for the next couple of days...especially if you come down with a fever." I look outside debating if I could make it to that cave system. These three don't need more trouble because of a stupid mistake a missed.

"I suggest you stop that," says Esra sternly. I look at her as she glares at me, but not in a particularly angry way. "I can see it in your face. You won't make it if you leave now."

"Who's leaving," says a sleepy Sinbad causing me to turn towards him. Looking around he sits up lifting his arms up stretching. He turns towards us, before meeting my eyes. I immediately look away as he smiles at me.

"Right now, no one," says Esra. "Are you okay, Sin?"

"Yep," says Sinbad standing up, still stretching. "What about everyone else?"

"Both Daria and I are feeling all right," says Esra ", but I think Leila's starting to get sick."

"I'm fine," I mutter looking down. I can feel that Esra's probably right, but I really hope she's wrong.

"No you aren't," says Esra firmly. "You're hurt and I can see it in your face that you don't feel well. Actually, I'm starting to think we should wait on you telling us what you started to last night. You need to rest or else you're only going to get worse."

"I have to tell you," I mutter. I look up as Esra starts to tell me otherwise. "If you all are going to help me you should know who I am. I'm in your house and I don't want you to risk my being here if you don't want to take the chance."

"Okay," says Esra. "Daria and I have something to do first, but we'll be back very soon. One of the neighbors little girls is getting sick. For now you need to keep calm and try to rest. You're far from being out of the woods."

I nod as the two stand up, not meeting anyone's eyes. I lay back down noticing Sinbad watching me. Realizing I see him, he quickly looks away seeming a bit embarrassed. Shutting my eyes I try to focus on breathing evenly while ignoring the dull throbbing pain in my side.

"Leila," I hear Sinbad say calmly. I open my eyes a bit finding him kneeling next to me. "You've been like that for a while. Are you really feeling alright?"

"It just hurts," I whisper starting to try to sit up. Sinbad places his hand in the middle on my back to help me up. I shiver a bit feeling how warm he is.

"Here," says Sinbad holding a small bowl with some stew. "You should try to eat just a little."

"I'm sorry," I whisper looking down again.

"We owe you a lot, Leila," replies Sinbad placing a hand under my chin to make me look at him. "I owe you. With everything you've done, between the money and hunting. My mother hasn't felt this well in a long time, and that's because of what you've done to help us. Those thieves would have left things in ruin if you didn't act when you did. We should be sorry that you got hurt."

I blink my dark gray eyes not sure what to say. His golden eyes meeting mine with a sincerity I wasn't even aware was possible. I want to look away but am not sure how.

"You don't need to," whispers Sinbad lifting his hand. I flinch a little suddenly remembering what people did to me. Sinbad noticing my reaction slows his hand a bit looking upset. I feel him gently wipe tears off my cheek. "We're not going to hurt you. You don't need to cry."

"I'm still sorry," I whisper using my left hand to wipe the rest of the tears away. "I've just...I always seem to mess up everything. I've let a lot of people down and people have gotten hurt because I've messed up. I can't do that here and live with myself."

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better," says Sinbad, now looking guilty. "Can I tell you something?"

I give Sinbad a curious look before nodding. "I can see the flows of fate. Their like waves and I think we were supposed to meet and that you're important. We need to stick together. I can't tell you why but I just feel it."

I blink again, not sure how to respond. "Are you sure you're feeling okay," I question leaning a bit closer.

Sinbad leans back looking away. "I know it sounds...weird, but it's-"

"It sounds nice," I blurt out. I can feel Sinbad study me, as I shift a bit. "I haven't had anyone I can trust in a long time."

"Leila," says Sinbad slowly interrupting me. I can feel him wipe a few more tears away.

"The one person I thought I could always count on hates me," I continue not caring about getting upset. "I'm scared, Sinbad. I don't want to get hurt, but I'm sad and-"

"You're lonely," whispers Sinbad. "I saw it when I meet you. You don't have to be."

I nod a little, only to relax as Sinbad pulls me close. "You should calm down a little," whispers Sinbad. "My mom's right. You're hurt and if you push yourself too much you'll only feel worse."

"Okay," I respond before pulling away a little. Sinbad nods placing the bowl in my left hand before standing up. I watch him as he goes back to doing some tasks around the house. I take a few sips of the stew, immediately feeling a bit worse than before.

Sinbad seeming to notice my uneasiness, comes over sitting next to me. I try to relax and focus on something else. Sinbad starts trying to make small conversation with me. Eventually, Esra and Daria come back in.

"I guess it's time to explain everything," I whisper as I feel Sinbad grip my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 10

I shift feeling uncomfortable with all their eyes on me. Sinbad is sitting to my left angled to face me, while both Daria and Esra are sitting in front of me. I start to clench and unclench my fist not sure how to start this.

"I don't know how to begin," I say looking down. I can feel myself starting to shake, hating that I'm so incapable of not freaking out.

"How about why your family disowned you," says Esra as I look at her. I can see she's trying to keep herself from looking worried, but I can see some uncertainty on her face.

I bite my lip, trying to think of how to answer that. Letting out a failed attempt at a deep breath, I guess I'll just have to start talking.

"My family...the organization my family is part of has the initiation that everyone is expected to perform," I say still not meeting anyone's eyes. "I wouldn't do it, so I was kicked out and my family disowned me."

"What were you supposed to do," asks Sinbad. I try not to react to the tenseness in his voice.

"I was supposed to kill my entire family," I say barely above a whisper. I can hear both Esra and Daria gasp surprised. I can see Sinbad tense out of the corner of my eye. I blink trying to stop myself from crying. "My family is a member of the organization that perform assassination for the Partevia government and royal family."

"Are you serious," says Sinbad. I can hear the tenseness in his voice, and when I glance at him I flinch at the fire I see in his eyes. I find my resolve breaking knowing he most likely despised me now.

I stop trying to hold back the tears as I nod.

"That doesn't explain why they want you arrested," says Esra, her voice shaking.

"They...I...damn it," I mutter struggling to breath evenly now. "Those who are exiled know to much, but they don't want to just kill us. They like watching us suffer as everything collapses around us. They love breaking us down until we're barely even human anymore. They release word of who we are, mark is with a tattoo so people can recognize us, and tell every country we've ever acted against so they can hunt us down as well…I'm sorry."

I sit they silently crying as they all sit in silence. I don't know what to say, but can't even look at them.

"Have you killed people for Partevia," questions Esra, her voice only a whisper. I nod wiping my eyes with my left hand. "Why didn't you kill your family then...I mean...I don't know how to ask this."

"I had a little brother," I whisper still not looking up. "I was going to do it...kill my parent. My uncle was told to do the initiation a few years before, but refused. I watched them tattoo him and torture him. I was terrified, so I was going to kill them. They hated me and we're abusive in more ways than one...I just wanted it to stop. But then they said I had to kill my brother, and I couldn't do it. He was all I had...the only person I cared about."

"Is that why you keep your distance from everyone," asks Sinbad. I can see him move to try to get me to look at him. "You're scared they'll...?"

"My Dad was constantly hitting me, my mom was verbally abusive and hit me too. Our entire training is basically the officials beating on you. Even after I got away people have been trying to capture me and a lot of them would hurt me," I whisper. "Even my…" I take a breath, shakily trying to collect my thought before rambling. "After I was exiled I went back to get my brother out of there. They made him perform the initiation and it was too late when I got there. He attacked me and told me he wanted me to die...I can't blame him for that."

"How old were you," asks Daria a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"10," I say holding my breath for a response. When no one says anything at first, I quickly glance at everyone. They all look shocked, but I can't tell if their angry with me or not. "They start sending you out on mission four years prior to that...but they made an exception for my brother. He was only 6 when he...when he killed them."

I can feel my shoulders shaking sending pain throughout my body. I just cry, knowing that this group will hate me for all of this.

"Leila," says Sinbad gently. I feel him shift a bit closer, so I pull away ignoring the pain and dizziness from difficulty breathing. "Hey," continues Sinbad, "Just breath. You need to calm down."

He reaches out to touch me, and I try to pull away just a moment to late. "Listen to me," says Sinbad.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, now feeling a tightness in my chest. "I...just please let me leave."

"You're not leaving," says Esra as I look up a little. I watch as Daria nods still looking surprised. "You're still far to injured. If you leave there's a good chance you'll die quickly."

"Then turn me in," I say shaking. "I just want it to end. I can't hurt more people...please."

"Hey," says Sinbad leaning close. "Listen to me...you need to breath. Everything is going to be fine."

"It's not okay," I say, my voice cracking. "I don't want for you all to get in trouble for helping me. I should have told you, or left, or-"

"Enough," says Sinbad firmly. I can see Esra scolding Sinbad, as I try to slow down my crying. "You did nothing wrong," says Sinbad more gently than I expected.

I look up at him a little, his gold eyes immediately making me uncomfortable under there intensity. Looking away I feel Sinbad moving closer again. "I need to leave...I'm begging you Sinbad, Esra, Daria...please."

"We can't let you do that," whispers Esra. "Can you tell me what they did when the tattooed your arm?"

"It's hard to remember," I say tensing momentarily as Sinbad places a hand on my back before slowly rubbing circles. "They set me down in a chair, and someone started carving into my arm to tattoo it. It hurt so much, I remember trying not to scream and seeing my brother watching me terrified." I pause feeling myself shake remembering the pain in my arm. "I don't know what happened, but I was on the ground unable to move my shoulder...god it hurt so much. The entire time they were cutting and hitting me, looking at me like…"

I stop taking a few shaky breaths, watching my tears land in my lap.

"When they finished, they shoved me to the ground and told me to run. I had to kill my way out, but wasn't able to move my arm and was on the verge of passing out. After awhile I got away and found this abandoned house. I walked in and just collapsed. I could barely move for days, only accidentally fixing my shoulder since that was the first time it dislocated."

"I'm sorry," whispers Sinbad. I shake my head, only to have Sinbad wipe some of the tears running down my face away. "I don't know how to stop it from hurting. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

I continue shaking, as Sinbad moves even closer, so his knees are touching my leg.

"You'll be safe here," whispers Daria, earning a slight glance from me. She looks at me with such pity that I makes me feel weak.

"She's right," says Esra gently. I can hear sincerity from all of them and it only makes this hurt more. "It's going to be alright. None of us want to hurt you, so please just calm down."

I try to catch my breath, feeling a bit surprised as Sinbad gently pulls me close leaning my head on his shoulder. I bury my face in his shoulder as he whispers softly about how it's going to be okay.

"Leila," says Sinbad slowly, "calm down. You're not even close to okay, so please just listen to us and try to go to sleep or relax. I'm right here, and I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

"Sin," I whisper earning a quiet hum from him. "I still feel bad about this."

"Don't," whispers Sinbad. "Just rest. We're right here and we aren't going to hurt you. I promise."

I shut my eyes leaning closer, shivering at Sinbad's warmth. I can feel myself still shaking starting to feel sick. "I'm nothing," I whisper trying to keep the shakiness from my voice. "I'm just a monster and everyone would be better of if I just-"

"I'm not going to let you finish that sentence," says Sinbad as I feel him tense. "We're not mad. Just try to breath. It's safe for you here."

I pause still feeling awful as I feel Sinbad firmly hold me close. "Leila," says Sinbad getting me to look up. I flinch at the seriousness on his face. "Drink this," says Sinbad holding up a small cup. I shake my head trying to pull away. "Trust me," whispers Sinbad.

I pause before attempting to take the cup. Worse comes to worse, they poison me. Sinbad pushes my hand down before putting the cup to my lips. I sip the mixture realizing it's the same thing they gave me that night after dealing with the thieves.

Quickly I feel my eyelids getting heavy. I try to keep awake as I vaguely hear Sinbad whispering to me. Finally, giving up I bury my head in his shoulder again letting the sleep take over.

—Esra's POV—

"She's sound asleep," whispers Sinbad adjusting Leila as she leans on him. She looks exhausted and so fragile as she shivers her chest moving unevenly. Part of me wants to be angry with her and hate her, but I can't hate her when she's so broken and ashamed of her past.

Sinbad gently moves her laying her back down, before looking at me, but right now I don't know what to say.

"I don't know if I should feel bad for her," says Daria quietly, "or scared."

"I don't think we should be scared of her," says Sinbad with some determination. "You heard her. She's been through enough that I think she just wants to feel safe. She's ashamed of this."

I move closer to Leila as Sinbad and Daria continue to discuss her past. Her face shows that she's in pain, and I can only imagine for sad and lonely her eyes look. I place my hand on her forehead, frowning immediately. Her fever's rising quickly, as at this rate she's going to need more help than I can provide soon.

"Daira," I say interrupting the two. "Can you give me some cold water and a rag. She's really starting to come down with a fever."

"Really," says Sinbad as I look up at him. Gently he places his hand on her forehead, tensing as he touches her. "This is bad."

"Her injuries will be hard enough to recover from," says Daria sitting next to me. "Do you thing she can fight it off before it gets too bad?"

"I have no idea," I whisper wetting the rag before folding it and laying it across her forehead. As soon as it touches her, she shivers sending, what I can only imagine, to be a sharp wave of pain through her body. "Right now we just need to keep an eye on her," I say pulling a blanket over top of her. "I'm not scared of her even a little," I whisper as the two look at me surprised, "but I'm scared for her."

"If what she told us is true," says Daria as I see Sinbad tense. "Then we need to find a way to keep people from seeing her here."

"That will be fine," says Sinbad not taking his eyes off her. "I told her I'd keep her safe and I will."

"She's barely hanging on," I mutter earring the attention of the two sitting here with me. "She's your age, Sin...which means she far too young to have been through this much. We need to do more than keep her safe…"

"She needs people to depend on," finishes Sinbad.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 11

—Sinbad's POV—

 _At this rate, she won't survive more than a few days._

I look down as Leila as the sweat continues to bead on her brow and her chest rises shallowly. Two days and she's only gotten worse. Her fever is still far too high and she's so weak. Every time she woke up, she could barely grasp what was happening. Without medicine she would without a doubt die. I finger the pouch she handed me when just after she collapse outside. Where she got this money I don't want to know, but I do know what I need to do with it.

"Heading out already," questions my mother, surprising me.

"Yeah," I mutter looking at her. All of this had to be hard on her. While she's been better recently, worrying about Leila had to be taking a toll on her. Not to mention that she always worries about me. "The sooner I get there, the sooner I can get medicine for both of you."

"I'm not sure that will be enough to help her," says mom quietly frowning as she looks at Leila. "She needs medical treatment for her shoulder."

"We just take it one step at a time," I say rubbing the back of my neck. Letting out a sigh I pick up my bag, making sure the coins Leila gave me are safe. "I love you, Mom. Please be careful…"

I hear her return the sentiment as I leave making my way towards town. Hopefully some things start to go right.

—Several Hours Later—

"Hey, Sin," yells a deep gravelly voice. I groan before paying the man for the medicine. Turning I immediately see Vartan, one of the other workers here.

I quickly see the dark haired, gray eyed man walk up to me. He was about as odd as it gets around here...except for Leila I guess. He wore pretty traditional clothes with long sleeves, but his left was missing from the elbow down. He didn't talk about what happened, but we all think it's safe to assume it happened in the war.

"Hey," I say putting everything away. "I'm in a rush today, so can't talk right now."

"Everything all right, kid," questions Vartan, his gray eyes definitely hold curiosity and suspicion. "You haven't been around recently."

"Yeah," I mutter starting to walk off, Vartan soon following me. I swear to myself. Despite the man being disabled, he was probably the strongest person anywhere near here. If he found out about her and tried to turn Leila in I don't think I could stop him, and she'd be practically helpless. "We just had some problems from the storm. Nothing we can't handle."

"How about I come and give you a hand then," says Vartan. I start to argue, but stop as Vartan glares at me. "I saw you buying that medicine. It's for a fever, so my guess is your Mom's gotten worse."

"Nope," I say tensing momentarily. "One of the little kids got sick. Her mom asked me to pick it up."

"Sure," says Vartan rolling his eyes. "You know no one would be mad if you asked for help. You're still pretty much a kid."

I shrug not wanting to say more. Looking around I pause seeing the building used by the government to post who the criminals their searching for is. Just inside the door is a large blood stain on the wooden floor.

"Pretty brutal, huh kid," says Vartan as I look at him. "Some little bounty hunter dragged some man in and killed him right then. She was hurt pretty badly too."

 _Was that Leila? If it was why would she do that? And why the hell didn't she come back to Tison after she was hurt._

I hum in acknowledgement looking around at the various wanted posters, stopping as I see one with a girl resembling Leila.

"Tsubaki," says Vartan seeing what caught my eye. When I glance at him he momentarily looks sad. "Supposedly she was an assassin for Partevia. You know something about her?"

"No," I lie. "I just never really noticed her poster before. She seems kind of young."

"Yeah, she is," mutter Vartan walking away. I fall into step with him. He seems kind of upset about it. "Makes you really question Partevia."

I nod before silently going with him towards Tison. I have to figure out how to get him to stay behind, but he's not exactly someone who ever listens.

After a while we see Tison Village. Daria is outside with her kids. Upon seeing Vartan she shoots me a questioning glance.

"I didn't expect to see you today, Vartan," says Daria as her kids run up to greet me, but today I don't really hear them. "Is everything okay?"

"That's what I'm here to see," says Vartan with a small smile. "Sin hasn't been around and I just wanted to see if I could do anything to help."

"Actually," says Daria glancing at me slightly. "I could use some help if you don't mind. I feel bad always asking Sinbad, but if you're here…"

"Of course," says Vartan.

"Great," I say already walking towards home. "I'll see everyone later."

I don't listen for them to respond before running back home. Rushing inside I see my mom sitting next to Leila, who somehow looks even worse than a few hours ago.

"Sin," says mom, "is something wrong?"

"I need to get Leila out of here," I say kneeling next to Leila. "Vartan's on his way here."

"Why," questions my mother. I look at her, seeing the panic on her face.

"He said he was worried, since I wasn't in town the last couple of days," I say. "We need to cover her tattoo."

My mom nods as I start to shake Leila a little whispering to get her to wake up.

"Sinbad," says Leila quietly, uncertainty in her voice. I watch a moment as her eyes flutter open. I frown as her dark gray eyes look up at me. They look dull and confused. "What's happening," she whispers as her voice cracks.

"We have to leave for a little while," I whisper trying to sound calm, but knowing I failed. "Everything going to be okay."

She nods moving to sit up. Immediately I start to help her up, hating how much this looks like it hurts.

After a minute or two, her arm is totally wrapped and held close to her in a sling. I move in front of her moving between her legs. Realizing what I'm planning she wraps her left arm over my shoulder leaning forward. I pick her up, placing my hands on her legs. I can see her trying to stay aware, but she's too weak right now.

"You can lay your head down," I whisper as my mom walks away. "I've got you, Leila."

She nods laying her head in my shoulder as I lean forward to make sure I don't drop her. She's lighter than I expected. I shiver as I feel her warm breath on my neck as it evens out.

I give a small smile to my mother as she hands me a small bag with supplies.

"Listen to me Sinbad," she begins seriously. "The minute you get there give her that medicine. We need her fever to come down as soon as possible. I don't know where you plan on hiding her, but you need to stay with her and keep her warm."

"I will," I say walking towards the doorway. "I'll bring her back later tonight. I'm not sure if it will be enough time, but I'd feel better if she wasn't here for a little while."

"Now why would that be," questions the gravelly voice of Vartan. I turn to look at him backing up, tightening my grip on Leila. He walks in, his face devoid of emotion, followed closely by Daria who looks like she's ready to cry. "What's going on," he continues a bit of frustration in his voice.

"You need to leave now," says my mother stepping forward.

"No," says Vartan moving to go around my mother, who only steps in front of him again. "Esra...I'm not trying to cause a problem, but something's wrong." He quickly steps around again directly in front of me. He looks at me before studying Leila on my shoulder. I watch as his eyes widen before hesitantly reaching towards her. I step back again not wanting to allow him get closer.

"Leila...How...What is she doing here?" I watch as Vartan looks between all of us as I hold her a little tighter.

"We don't have to tell you," I say freezing as Leila shifts in her sleep letting out a small pained noise.

"I'm not going to hurt her," says Vartan, suddenly looking sad. It's like when he saw that poster earlier. Does he know her?

"You know her," I question as he looks at me. "How?"

"I'm family," he says. I tense and glare at him. "What did she tell you," he questions holding his hand up as if saying he won't do anything.

"Enough," says my mother. "I suggest you leave her alone."

"She's the one who," he trails of looking at me. I nod as I feel Leila move again. "Sinbad you can lay her back down," he says guilt across his face. "I'm mean it when I say I'm not going to hurt her. She needs help."

I debate as I hear Leila whimper, tensing.

"Sin," says mom, catching my attention. "Lay her back down. I'll need to give her that medicine. Right now we have to trust he's telling the truth for her sake."

I nod slowly adjusting to lay her down. After she placed back on the bed mat, I step aside as my mother and Daria move to try and help her. Vartan moves next to me as he watches Leila, regret and guilt all over his face.

Leila starts to slowly open her eyes, looking around as my mother prepares the medicine.

"Little one," says Vartan noticing her becoming more aware. She blinks a bit before trying to sit up, when Daria starts to help her. "Leila," says Vartan kneeling so he can look her in the eye.

"Uncle," she questions surprised, but still sounding tired. "Wh-what are you doing here? How?" I watch her confused eyes study the man before her, then turn to me practically asking for help understanding.

"It doesn't matter right now, little one," says Vartan smiling a little at her before it falls from his face. "I never thought I'd see you again...what happened to you?"

"Vartan," says my mother quickly. "Now isn't the time."

"You're right," replies Vartan slowly standing up. "Please excuse me."

I watch as Vartan leaves and Leila seems to try to grasp what's going on. My mother and Daria try to get Leila to relax who is not more confused than before.

"I'm going to talk to him," I say moving towards the door. I watch as Leila looks at me. I can tell she wants me to explain this, but right now I'm confused.

I go outside immediately looking around to see Vartan pacing a bit away from the house. He's shaking his head, and looks about ready to snap.

"You okay," I ask getting Vartan's attention. "You seem a little on edge."

"That's the last person I ever hoped I'd see," says Vartan, as I stare at him shocked. As if realizing what he said he starts to back track. "Not in a bad way. It would either result in her killing me or it was because she…" I watch as he seems to think things over before continuing. "She was exiled, wasn't she."

"Yeah," I reply looking back towards the house. "She explained most of what happened to her a few nights ago...before she… She mentioned an uncle was exiled like her. Can I assume you're that uncle?"

"You can," replies Vartan looking down. "I hoped she would have to go through that… They told me to kill her, but I couldn't do it. She was practically a daughter to me. I did so many awful things, but she was always so...it's hard to explain."

"Then don't," I reply meeting his eye. We stand there uncomfortable, not sure what to say.

"Do you know what she needs, or how hurt she is?"

"The cut on her side isn't going to be a problem, neither will her ribs if she doesn't rush her recovery. I'm not sure about her fever, but there's not much my mom can do for her shoulder and that's to the point she shouldn't really move her arm at all. And honestly, it's not like she can move it."

"This shouldn't have happened to her," says Vartan, still sounding guilty.

"You're right," I mutter remembering leaving when she told me to that night. "But that doesn't matter. Her surviving is."

Vartan nods as I start walking back, stopping when he stays there. I turn looking at him. "Are you coming back in, or not? Leila won't be awake for too long, so if you want to talk to her a little you should come now."

Vartan nods walking ahead of me. He seems nervous and I guess I can see why. Right now none of us want to see her die.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 12

—Leila's POV—

I let out a sigh as I sit up on a roof a little bit away from Esra and Sinbad's home. The warm sun felt relaxing, as I pulled my hood up a little bit to make sure my hair was covered.

It had been just under three months since the incident, but I was still a little bit shaken up. After my uncle found out where I was, he knew an illegal doctor who fixed my shoulder almost entirely. While it's functioning, it still gets sore often. My other injuries were fully healed and I was getting back into a routine, but I don't feel like myself.

What is becoming concerning is Esra's health. She's reluctant to admit it, but she's getting worse. She's tired far more often and coughs or has trouble breathing. Sinbad was still doing what he could in town to get her medicine, and he was using some of the money left from that bounty, but I'm starting to wonder if it will be enough.

I feel someone lightly smack my head, looking up to glare at the only person it could be.

"Don't do that," scolds Sinbad before sitting close to me.

"Do what," I question pulling my knees closer, glaring at the purple haired teenager. He rolls his eyes bumping my left shoulder with his right one.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," says Sinbad laughing a little as I blush looking away. "Things will work out, Leila. My mom will be fine…"

I watch as I can see him looking at me hopefully. I know he's not certain, but has to hope for the best. Esra's the only family he has left.

"I know, Sin," I mutter looking up at the cloudless sky. "I'm just used to things going wrong, so I just worry. Plus after everything you all did…"

"You're impossible," laughs Sin a little bit before standing up. "Come on, Leila. We should head home."

I pause before standing up. It's still a little weird to think about here as home. As we start to head down I voice my thoughts to Sinbad.

"It's not weird...well I guess maybe to you it is," rambles Sinbad as he offers me a hand as I move to jump off a large barrel, finishing my climb down. I take his hand as he continues. "But it's totally normal. I'd be worried if it didn't feel like home."

"I guess," I shrug as we walk back.

"Come on," laughs Sinbad again. "Why are you being all shy again?" I just shrug not looking at Sinbad. "Wait a minute," says Sinbad taking hold of my upper arm. I look at him, feeling bad as he give me a concerned look. "Are you okay? Both mom and Vartan said you might struggle a little mentally. Are you starting to-"

"No, Sin," I says rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm not feeling sad, or depressed, or anxious...well I guess I'm a little nervous about if your mom's going to be okay…" Pausing I take a deep breath before continuing. "Really. Right now I'm okay."

"If you want to talk," says Sinbad letting go as we fall into step together.

"Oh," I ask smirking, "and how would that work? When having a conversation with you it's hard to get in a word." I laugh as Sinbad attempts to glare but smiles instead.

"I like seeing you like this," says Sinbad as I look at him curious, before he smirks at me. "You're kind of cute when you laugh." I look away blushing taking a sideways step away from Sinbad. "It's cute when you're embarrassed too," says Sinbad, satisfaction with himself clear in his voice and on his face.

"You're such a flirt," I mutter pushing him a little as he starts to laugh. I take a few steps in front of him, entering the doorway.

I pause as I enter, noticing Esra on the ground.

"Ms. Esra," I say worried as I drop down to her side quickly. Sinbad noticing quickly moves next to me. "Me. Esra? Can you hear me?"

I listen as she lets out a small groan as Sinbad tries to get her to respond. After a minute, she opens her eyes, looking around confused.

"What's going on," she asks trying to sit up, only to start coughing violently.

"Lie back down for now," says Sinbad, worry in his voice. "We came in and it looks like you collapsed."

"Oh...no," says Esra, trying to sit up again. I quickly get on her other side helping to support her as she lets out a few shorter, less serious coughs. She looks at me giving me a small smile, as Sinbad gives her some medicine to help her cough. "I'm sure I just need some sleep," says Esra taking a shaky sip. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"Mom," says Sinbad, sounding really worried. "You're getting worse. This isn't just being tired. You need to rest. Don't be stubborn. You wouldn't let-"

Sinbad stops abruptly looking at me, looking guilty. I shift realizing he was going to make a comment about what happened to me. I'm still kind of freaked out by everything and scared of getting caught so they both have tried to avoid mentioning the incident with the bandits.

"Esra," i say quietly, suddenly nervous as they all look at me. "Sin's right. You're sick and you need to rest. You insisted I do that for a reason...so now I guess it's my turn to tell you to do the same…" I pause shifting as Esra smiles a little, making me uncomfortable, and instantly causing me to regret what I'm saying. "We should probably...um...Sin a little help."

"Okay," says Sinbad a little surprised by what I said. "We should get you into bed, mom. After that I'll let Daria know what happened and try to figure out what to do from there."

"Alright," says Esra.

We both start to help Esra up, as she continues to cough and struggle a bit to breath. Quickly we get her into bed and Sinbad start to try to do what he can to help her. I do what I can and try to help, but I'm not exactly great with medicine or this type of thing.

After a while Esra starts to sleep, and Sinbad stands up seeming less panicked than before. I watch as Esra breaths somewhat evenly. There has to be something that we can do to help her. Maybe that doctor my uncle know can-

"Leila," says Sinbad snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at him as he studies me worried. "You okay? You seemed...lost."

"Yeah," I mutter as Sinbad moves a bit closer to me. "Just trying to figure out what I can do to help. I'm not very good at this stuff."

"Could you stay here, while I go talk to Daria," says Sinbad a bit hesitant. "I take after my dad more, and something tells me fishing won't really help with this situation. I could use her advice."

I nod, not sure if I'll be able to say yes and actually sound confident.

"I'll be right back, Leila," says Sinbad.

"I know," I sigh. I look at Sinbad smiling a little. "We'll be okay."

"Yeah...thanks for...you know."

I pause not sure what to say, but don't get the chance as Sinbad leaves. I wait a while, doing random chores, trying to keep myself busy but quiet as Esra sleeps.

After an hour, I'm starting worry about what's Sinbad's doing.

"Leila," I stop spinning around quickly as Esra looks at me concerned.

"Sorry," I mutter, suddenly embarrassed. "You should go back to sleep." I move a little closer so that I can try to keep Esra from being stubborn.

"I'll be fine," remarks Esra. "You can…um…" I tilt my head not getting what she was trying to say. "Your hood."

I reach up, realizing I never took it off. I mumble an excuse as I pull it down.

"I know you're nervous and feel guilty, Leila. Just relax. Everything will be fine."

"I know," I say, looking down as Esra gently smiles at me. "I'm just not used to how-"

"Everyone okay," questions Sinbad a smile on his face as he enters. I can see his eyes hold concern.

"Don't worry, Sin," scolds Esra.

"I get it from you," teases Sinbad, glancing at me a bit confused. "I talked to Daria, so for now let's just keep going."

"Okay," I say looking between the two of them. I try to smile, but know it's not quite as confident as Sinbad's. "Then let's do that." I blush as Sinbad laughs a bit at me and Esra tries not to laugh as openly.

Soon I find myself laughing a little. I really do care about them.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 13

"That's not a good idea," says Sinbad standing in the doorway.

"Why not," I question my hands on my hips. I have my bag and my hood on, planning on going into town. Sinbad's been standing here determined to stop my for some time now. "I'm just going to see Uncle Vartan, Sin."

"Doesn't matter," replies Sinbad, glaring obviously frustrated with me. "I want to keep you safe, and letting you leave isn't going to help."

"What do you think I did before I met you," I question just as frustrated as Sinbad. "I know how to be careful. I'll go directly to his place then right back here Sin."

"Like how you were careful when dealing with those thieves," says Sinbad, looking a really pissed off. Realizing what he said I freeze, as Sinbad widens his eyes not having meant to say that. "Wait that's not what I-"

"Shut up," I remark before pushing past Sinbad. I go to run, but get pulled back as Sinbad grips me around the waist. I go to push him away but stop as he buries his face in the crook of my neck. "You said you weren't mad," I mutter my voice cracking.

"I'm not," says Sinbad lifting his head. I stand still as he moves so he's in front of me. I look down, feeling Sinbad look at me regretfully. "I'm sorry...you didn't deserve that. I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry," I mutter as Sinbad pulls me into a hug. I hesitate, hugging back. "I screwed up...I'm sorry."

"I'm worried about you…" I look up a little as Sinbad pauses. "What if you get hurt again...or someone finds out who you are? Plus I know you feel guilty about my mom getting worse, even though it's not your fault. You keep pulling away."

"I'm still going," I say. I feel Sinbad tighten his grip on me, causing me to shiver.

"I know," whispers Sinbad. He lets go sighing, still looking guilty. "Promise you'll be careful. Better yet I'll just wait up for you to come back."

"Don't be stupid," I say still not fully meeting his eyes. "I'm probably going to come back late. And you leave for town early."

"I could go with you," muses Sinbad, now frustrating me.

"No, Sin," I reply crossing my arms as he raises an eyebrow. "You should stay here with your mom. Plus It just means you'll get yelled at by my uncle tonight for letting me go into town."

"Fine," say Sinbad sounding defeated. "One day Leila…"

"One day, what?"

"Nothing," replies Sinbad turning around to go back inside. "I'll see you soon, and please don't do something stupid."

"I'll try," I reply seeing Sinbad shake his head, but I hear him laugh a little knowing he knows I do mean it.

If I get caught they could get in trouble.

—A Little While Later—

"Uncle," I say entering the small house my uncle uses. It's a bit smaller that Esra and Sinbad's home. My uncle looks up seeing me, clearly not happy that I'm here. "I need your help."

"Why are you here," questions my uncle, glaring slightly at me. "You're not supposed to come into town. I thought I told Sinbad not to let you do something stupid like this."

"You did," I reply rolling my eyes as I sit down across from my uncle. "He wasn't going to let me, but then said something kind of mean and I guess he felt bad."

"What did he say," questions Vartan.

"Nothing that matters right now," I say shrugging. "I need your help."

"Damn," growls my uncle, earning a confused look from me. "I didn't think you would see this...I think I have a plan-"

"Hold on a minute," I say stopping him from continuing more. "What are you talking about? Esra collapsed today and I think she really needs help. I came to ask about that doctor you know. She really getting worse."

"I don't think I can help," says Vartan looking like he feels responsible for this. "He's not happy with me right now. I don't think he'll help."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain right now. How bad is Esra?"

"Really bad," I mutter knowing I probably partly responsible. "I don't know how much longer she can hang in there."

"It will work out," says Vartan more to himself than me. "Did Sinbad talk to a Daria?" I nod, still confused by what he said earlier. "Then we'll just have to help how we can."

"Would you be mad if I told you I have a really stupid idea?"

"How stupid," questions my uncle tensing a bit.

"Probably on par with what happened with those thieves...actually probably more along the lines of going back to get Ja'far from Sham Lash."

"I'll hear you out, but I know I'm not going to like this."

"Reim is far more established than Partevia, and has much better medical treatment."

"It's also expensive to get to, live in," starts Vartan rattling of issues. "There was another issue...what was it...oh that's right! It's the fact that we're both wanted for war crimes there," says Vartan looking angry.

"I know and I had a plan to handle that," I say smiling hoping he doesn't get mad. "How much do you know about the Dragul family?"

"No," says Vartan plainly. "This is the dumbest thing you will ever say, so don't even finish."

"I was going to use that to get to Reim, before all this happened," I mutter as Vartan looks at me surprised. "I really thought this through, because...well I didn't think there was any reason for me to stay in this country."

"We don't know if this will work, and honestly there's very little chance of this getting both of us in," says Vartan starting to consider this.

"I was also going to lend my skills to Reim and attempt to capture the dungeon for them, but didn't want to tell you that," I say looking anywhere but at Vartan. "Plus I was thinking about going after the eldest of the Dragul children."

"We're not discussing this anymore," growls Vartan now angry. "You may have thought this through, but now things are different. You have people who care what happens to you." I look up as Vartan watches me closely. "If you did this, tell me would you want me to tell Sinbad before you went there to die, or would you explain this to him?"

"He'd get over it," I say hoping it's true.

"Stop doing that," says Vartan a little more calmly.

"Listen you're family, so I can understand if you're angry that I thought about this, but Sinbad has his mom. I'm just some stranger he helped and I appreciate it, but-"

"One day, you might get it through your thick head that he gives a damn what happens to you," says Vartan as I look at him curious. "Trust me, both Sinbad and Esra wouldn't forgive themselves if you died there."

"I don't believe that," I mutter standing up.

"Then you're an idiot," says my uncle standing up.

"Yeah," I growl, "you told me that a few times now. Forget it. I'll figure this out on my own."

"Tell Sinbad," says Vartan as I turn to him. "I'll bet you anything that he'll tell you exactly what I did. That it's a stupid and reckless idea and he won't let you do it."

I don't say anything and leave the house shutting the door behind me. It's dark out now, so I shouldn't have any trouble getting back.

—A Little While Later—

 _I knew it._

I try not to laugh a little as Sinbad sits there leaned up against the wall asleep. His mother is sleeping soundly in the bed. I walk inside setting my bag down looking around the small house. These two were some of the kindest people I've ever met.

"Leila," says a voice behind me. I turn around and see Sinbad starting to stand up stretching a little. "I was wondering when you we're going to get back."

"Really," I say laughing. "Cause I'm pretty sure you were sleeping."

"I can't help it," says Sinbad smiling. "Not everyone can have your weird sleeping schedule. Seriously, who only sleeps every three days."

"Well I am going to sleep, so-"

"Leila," says Sinbad sounding a little hesitant. I watch as he seems to shift from foot to foot uncomfortable. "About earlier…"

"Don't worry about it," I say seriously. "I was being a pain in the ass. I'd have gotten frustrated and yelled at me too."

"That doesn't mean I should have," says Sinbad moving next to me. I tense as he takes my one hand. "You're cold," questions Sinbad.

"I'm fine," I say going to pull my hand away.

"That's Leila code for I'm not okay," says Sinbad smiling, but it doesn't seem to be genuine. "Come here," says Sinbad pulling me towards where he was sitting. He moves to sit down pulling me gently down next to him. I look at him confused, a bit unsure and nervous about what he's doing.

"What are you doing?"

"My mom was feeling kind of warm, so I didn't want to start a fire, but you're cold. You need to warm up, so I figured I'd try to keep you warm," he explain while sitting in a corner.

"I promise I'm not trying anything," says Sinbad immediately worrying that I'm worried about him doing something inappropriate. "If you're uncomfortable with this…"

"I'm just," I pause trying to find the right word. "I'm just surprised I guess. It seems weird that you'd...never mind...I'm being stupid."

"You're not," says Sinbad as I step over Sinbad so I'm between the wall and Sinbad. He puts his one arm around my waist pulling me against his side as I place my legs on top of his. I lay my head on his shoulder immediately feeling warmer.

"Sinbad," I mutter feeling him look at me. "Why are you still trying to help me?"

"One day," says Sinbad as I look at him, "you might understand that I kind of care about you."

"That's what my uncle said," I respond. "But you said it nicer."

"Why did he say it?"

"It's a really long conversation, and you'll just be mad at me."

"Okay," says Sinbad shifting so I was closer to him. "You should go to sleep."

"Back at ya," I mutter shutting my eyes. I can feel Sinbad laugh before I start to let myself fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Magi franchise or the characters, but I do own my OC.

Chapter 14

—Vartan's POV—

I don't know whether to be angry or happy that she feels safe here with him. But he such a damn flirt.

I walk closer to the two, seeing Leila sound asleep snuggled close to Sinbad. He seems peaceful, and isn't doing anything inappropriate, but still I don't want her to get hurt by Sinbad. I can almost guarantee he's going to be a womanizer.

I lean down flicking Sinbad in the forehead. He stirs a little before opening his eyes. Realizing it's me he quickly comes to his senses, sitting up. He freezes as Leila stirs a little bit and he glares at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I say exiting the house. "Now," I order seeing him not move to get up.

"And how do you expect me to do that," he says gesturing toward Leila.

"That's your problem," I reply rolling my eyes at him.

Standing just outside the door and can hear him mutter some curses at me. He needs to know what she was thinking, because he might be able to get her to not follow through on her plans.

"Sin," I hear a sleepy Leila mutter. "What are you-"

"I'll be back really soon," says Sinbad. I can imagine him looking at her both of them concerned. "Just go back to sleep."

I wait a minute knowing he probably wants to make sure she's actually asleep before leaving. Finally he comes out not looking happy with me.

"What's going on? And why do you need to talk to me so badly?"

"It's about Leila," I reply curtly noticing Sinbad tense a little.

 _I can't believe he actually cares this much._

"She's not okay," says Sinbad, to which I only nod. "I kind of figured that out." He looks back inside seeming to debate if he should go back in with her.

"Come with me," I say starting to walk away. "I don't want her to hear this."

I walk a few houses away towards one of the many abandoned here in Tison Village. I hate this country. It's so ravaged by war and broken, but I don't feel bad for it because it's our own fault...well it's most of our fault.

"How bad is what you're going to tell me," questions Sinbad. Even in the limited light I can see how concerned he is.

"Her bounty was tripled," I say pulling out a poster I grabbed. "And that's just the beginning of the problems."

"Oh great," says Sinbad sarcastically. "I can't imagine it getting worse than this. Do you know why?"

"I don't. Do you really care about her," I question.

"Well yeah," says Sinbad looking at me a little suspicious.

"Then convince her of that," I says firmly. Sinbad looks at me more suspicious. "I think she's going to do something reckless."

"What? You need to tell me."

"No I don't. If you let it slip-"

"Then I can maybe stop her."

"You'll only scare her away," I hiss at Sinbad surprising him. "That's what she is. Scared. I know how people like us think. In the back of her mind she's tallying up the number of ways that you could hurt her, or betray her."

"I'm not going to," says Sinbad getting frustrated with me. "Just tell me. I want to help her."

"You can't say anything," I hiss still not sure he'll be able to keep quiet. He nods seeming more and more nervous. "She has an idea on how to get you and you're mother into Reim. She thinks she can even get them to let the two of us in."

"But they want both of you for crimes," says Sinbad looking back towards the house. "How does she think she can do that?"

"She want to go after someone far stronger than her on behalf of Reim," I say noticing Sinbad start to speak I hold up a hand. "She also said she would agree to work for Reim and attempt to capture the dungeon for them."

"She would die," says Sinbad startled. He starts to go back, only stopping as I grip his collar. "Let go," he says firmly.

"Why? So you can tell her this and scare her," I question. "You can't just outright tell her you know about this. You just need to be there for her."

"What if she still does it," says Sinbad. I can see that he's nervous. "No one has made it out of there."

"She knows that," I growl shoving Sinbad into a wall. "She doesn't think she matters, so doesn't see a problem with dying if it can save you and Esra."

"That's not true," says Sinbad now looking angry. "Leila's important. After all she's risked and done for us, we can't just let her do that. I don't want her to die."

"I know," I say taking a step back. "She's been broken, Sinbad. Everyone she's cared about has betrayed her or disappeared. I need you to help her put herself back together."

Sinbad nods without another word. He moves walking towards his house.

"Don't tell her what I told you," I say hoping he listens to me.

"Fine," mutter Sinbad still walking away.

I wait a few minutes before going back to their house. I freeze just outside the door peaking in slightly. Sinbad is standing there next to Leila who's still asleep. Slowly he crouches down next to her.

"Leila," he whispers shaking her shoulder just a little. After a moment, she opens her eyes and she looks up at him, curious.

"Sinbad, what-"

"Come here," he says sitting next to her. Quickly she moves as he sits down before moving close to him. As she lays her head on his chest, he wraps his arms around her pulling her closer. She looks up at him concerned. "Go back to sleep, Leila."

"Are you okay," she asks with a small yawn.

"I am," he whispers smiling at her. She nods shutting her eyes. "I like knowing that you're here," he says as she looks at him. "I know you're safe here. That you're still alive."

"I'm scared," she says her voice wavering. I watch as he pulls her closer looking sad. "I like being here and I...I don't know how much longer this can last."

"What do you mean," he asks sounding worried.

"Things I'm involved with go bad," she mutters as she shivers before he pulls her even closer. "I don't want this to go bad."

"It won't," he whispers sincerely. "I promise, Leila. I won't let it. Now get some sleep. I'm right here."

She hums in response before shutting her eyes. After a few short minutes, the two are sound asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Magi franchise or the characters, but I do own my OC.

Chapter 15

—Leila's POV—

"Hold still," scolds Sinbad as I sit in front of him.

"Sorry," I mutter. "I'm kind of used to doing this myself." I watch as Sinbad tries to gently stitch the deep cut on my left hand.

"I can't believe those men came here," says Esra sitting up on the bed. I frown seeing how tired and worried she looks. "It's pathetic of them to attack a young girl."

"I kind of asked for it," I reply, pausing as Sinbad pulls my hand closer to keep it still. "I'm going after the same jobs they are at the docks. I can't say I'm shocked that their mad."

"You should be going into town anyways," mumbles Sinbad finishing up. "You don't need to put yourself at risk like that. You're still going hunting, so trust me you're doing more than enough. Plus the labor has to be hard on your shoulder. You're still not fully healthy."

"I don't mind," I reply wrapping my hand up with some bandages. "I can keep myself hidden, so it's not dangerous."

"That's not my point," groans Sinbad. "Even if you can handle the risk, you don't have to." Sinbad stands up putting the few supplies he used away. "I'm going to clean up the broken pot."

Without another word he leaves going towards their well. I was there filling up the water pot when a few disgruntled men from town came to tell me to stop working. The grabbed me and I dropped the pot, which caused Sinbad to come help me. I broke the arm of the one who attacked me, but in the short one sided struggle cut my hand on a broken piece of pottery.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to no one in particular.

"You don't have to be," replies Esra as I look at her. "You've been so sweet and helpful. Sin's just upset that you keep getting hurt. We're both pretty sure if you didn't have bad luck you'd have no luck."

I nod not sure what to say to that.

"Are you going to tell Vartan," questions Esra.

"No," I mutter standing up. "He'll just get mad. I'm kind of tired of him being pissed at me all the time."

"He's only worried about making sure you're safe."

I hum an answer, not really wanting to respond.

"You're doing it again," says Esra earning a slight look from me. She looking at me worried again, and it only makes me feel guilty. "You're pulling away. You can't keep doing that."

"I'm going to see if Sinbad needs some help," I remarks standing up. Even as I walk out I can feel Esra watching me. Things haven't been going well, per say, but right now I don't know what to do.

As I walk towards Sinbad, I look around the town. I felt safe and at home here, but the more time I spent here the sadder the town seemed. Many of the buildings were crumbling and the people looked worn. There were almost no men of age in this town, for they have all been sent to war to die or left. Those left were disabled and torn apart by memories of the hauntings of war. Even the women and children here where sad and tormented by what this country and war has done. I guess even I was one of those people falling to pieces because of what happened.

"Hey," says Sinbad as I turn to look at him. "What are you doing out here?"

I look at Sinbad, really studying him, not sure what to say. He standing tall right in front of me. There's no pain in his eyes, just this calmness and confidence that makes me feel like I'm weak. He's had to work hard to keep his family afloat, and it shows, but not in the way people would expect. He looks strong and powerful, not tired and wearying like most others in a similar situation to him. Standing here in front of him in the setting sun, giving a golden cast to his hair and accentuating his tan skin and golden eyes, I can feel all the lies I tell myself that I'm okay shattering before me.

Not wanting to think anymore, I look down at some of the pottery still on the ground. "Just figured I'd help clean this up."

"You don't have to," says SInbad carefully stepping up to me. I feel Sinbad touch my left arm causing me to shiver. "You're getting caught up in your thoughts. Will you please tell me what you're thinking?"

"Why are you always so warm," I ask offering what I know is an unconvincing smile. I feel Sinbad not react at all and just continue to watch me with those stunningly bright golden eyes. I let out a small sigh, not really wanting to reply. "Everytime I see you, I just feel like I'm a disaster. You seem so steady, and I can't even make it through a day without feeling like...like I'm going to fade away."

I watch noticing Sinbad try to find something to say to keep me calm. Esra's right. I am pulling away from everyone, but it's for their own sake.

"I have an idea on how to get your mom help in Reim," I blurt out as Sinbad starts to say something.

Immediately, he tenses and his eyes look hurt. "I know," he says dejectedly. I'm stunned now, both at his words and how upset he seems. "Vartan gave me the overview of your plan."

"And you don't like it," I conclude pulling my arm away from Sinbad and taking a few steps backwards.

"I don't like the idea of you going into the dungeon," he clarifies, or at least he tries to. "Actually going after a military family also seems like a bad idea. Putting yourself through having to kill people again seems counterproductive."

"I still think I need to try it," I say quietly. I can see that Sinbad wants to say more but doesn't know what. "I had this plan before I met you. I thought I might be able to get them to let me in. I kind of adjusted it to better fit the situation."

"I can't let you do it," whispers Sinbad. He's clearly not happy. He takes a step towards me, but now I'm scared that he's angry so I take a step back. "Please don't do it."

"Partevia just wants me dead," I begin explaining. "If Reim captures me they would torture me to get information. They would torture me until they got every piece of information they wanted and then they'd kill me. If I died doing this, then at least it would be fighting for people I care about."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you really care about us? About helping us?"

"Yeah."

I take another step back. I can't tell what he's getting at and I'm scared still that he's going to do something.

"Then don't do it. I can't live with myself if I were to let you do this and you died. Please don't do this. I already lost my father to the dungeon when Partevia forced him to go back to fighting in the war."

"I didn't know that," I say quietly not sure how to respond. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need an apology," says Sinbad coming a little closer. "I need you to promise you won't go there."

"Okay," I whisper feeling upset that I even mentioned this to Sinbad now. I watch as he shift from foot to foot debating what to say next. "Sin…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think I'm okay," I whisper as he comes closer to me. "I feel lost and confused and just all around helpless."

"It will get better," he says with a smile. I wait as he wraps me in a hug, immediately making me feel safer. "You're not alone anymore, so just hang in there."

I nod as Sinbad let's go before picking up the last of the pottery with me. Afterwards we head back home, and I'm starting to think that maybe he's right. Things will get better...they have to eventually.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the Magi franchise or the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 16

"Enough!"

 _Here we go again. One day I'm going to teach him how to be subtle._

I roll my eyes at Sinbad standing at the top of a building heroically. I sneak up behind a few of the thieves giving a small signal to Sinbad as the thieves yell about him just being a little kid. Luckily, no one really takes notice of me. Shortly after the incident, one of the other women in the village had a top she was going to use for rags, but Daria got it for me. It was far more traditional, and I managed to add a hood, so actually blended in better now than before with typical Partevians with my tattoo covered.

"Whether humans or oceans," begins Sinbad, "Both things are like the waves." He smiles a bit looking directly at me before jumping off the top of the building as I get ready. "And no wave is stronger than…Me!"

A brick smashes into the leaders face as I jump up and kick the man standing in front of me in the back. He stumbles forward as I jump up using his back as a springboard to attack another thief. I kick the new target in the side of the head before landing and sweeping his feet out from under him. I turn seeing Sinbad attack another thief in the eyes flinching at the sound. I run towards a thief coming at me sword raised. I slide under him and use my momentum, flipping backwards hitting him in the middle of his back sending him to the ground. I look up at Sinbad high above the thieves and smirk seeing the leader off to the side.

"Sin," I yell throwing a thief's sword up in the air.

Sinbad realizing my plan kicks the sword lightly scaring the shit out of the leader who was just coming to before passing out again.

I adjust my hood walking over to Sinbad who stands there confident as the thieves who were left standing fall to the ground.

"Nice work," I say stepping over one of the unconscious.

"Same to you," replies Sinbad with a wink.

I roll my eyes at him, but can't help but smile. Sinbad is a lot of things and charming is definitely one of those things.

"Thank you so much," remarks one of the women as the group comes up to us.

"You're both super strong," remarks the child.

"Not really. I just read their waves," replies Sinbad with a laugh. "Now, she's pretty strong," he says pointing at me as I smack his arm.

"How can we thank you for saving us," questions a woman as the child looks at us with admiration.

"No thanks necessary," remarks Sinbad.

"Are you really transporting goods without a guard," I question the group studying them. They weren't a particularly strong or trained to fight.

"Yes…Unfortunately our father and brother are both fighting in the war," remarks the woman looking sad.

"It's the same in the neighboring town too," continues he man. "Guys like these were able to get out of military duty, but in order to survive they must become thieves."

"This war has made a lot of people do desperate thing," I say quietly stopping myself from tracing the covered tattoo. I look down feeling Sinbad watching me questioningly.

"Here's an idea," begins Sin looking towards the women. "Why don't you just hire me? There's not much need for a fisherman right now, so I'm looking for work."

I roll my eyes as Sinbad takes the one woman's hand. "Besides…Pretty girls like you, always being exposed to danger…why such a thing is unacceptable."

Not meaning to I start to laugh a little as the women show how flattered they are and start making a big deal over Sinbad.

"Sinbad," yells my uncle getting Sin's and my attention. "Quit trying to make your little girlfriend jealous!"

"You have a girlfriend," I question quietly as the group of travelers watches us. I really would have thought I would know before my uncle.

"I think he's referring to you, Leila," replies Sinbad with a charming smirk.

I flounder for words for a moment before turning away blushing. "Shut up…"

"Aw…you two are so cute," remarks a woman as I try to hide in my hood only to have Sinbad laugh at me. "Thank you for the offer, but we're taking the sea route home, so we'll be okay."

"Uh…maybe next time," remarks Sinbad as the little girl hugs him before also giving me a hug.

"I know," remarks the one girl looking towards their cart. "Why don't you two take some of our goods as a reward? All of our fruit has been freshly picked."

"Are you sure," questions Sinbad as the one woman runs towards the cart.

She nods leading us over into the back.

"You can have the ones in this barrel," She remarks opening the lid. "They're the best our crop has to offer."

She opens the lid only for all of us to just stand there staring at the barrel. Inside of the barrel is a young man with a green hat. I study the man sharing a confused look with Sinbad before studying the man again.

He starts to get upset seeing all of us looking at him. "Please don't open without permission!" He grabs the lid and shutting it.

The women start to scream as Sinbad yells shocked. Annoyed with them all I open up the barrel planning on pulling him out.

 _Why can't things ever go normally when Sin and I are involved._

"I'm Yunan by the way," remarks the tall blond girly looking man. "I'm a traveler. Thank you for your help earlier."

"It was no problem, but I'm sorry for dragging you out of there," I speak up on the opposite side of Sinbad walking back towards Tison.

"She's right, but what were you doing in there anyhow," remarks Sinbad.

"It's not obvious," questions the traveler looking happy. "It's dark, narrow and so comfortable."

 _This guy is weird._

"And you absolutely positive it's okay for me to stay at your house for a while," question Yunan looking at us.

"Yeah. It's completely natural to help someone in trouble." Sinbad points to me as I look away from the two feeling Yunan study me. "Leila's been staying with my mom and I too."

"Sin," I speak up quietly feeling both of them looking at me. "Since he's going to be staying with you and Esra I could-"

"Nope," remarks Sinbad not even letting me finish as I roll my eyes. "I'm still worried about your injuries."

I glare at him a little bit not intending to offer up the fact the my arm was causing me a bit of pain at the moment.

"Injuries," questions Yunan studying me.

"I few months ago she was helping to protect our village and was injured really badly. Leila's says she's fine, but was barely hanging on for a while."

"Stop talking, Sin," I say glaring at Sinbad. He continue to talk to Yunan about the village and how he met me allowing my mind to wander off.

Even though Sinbad and I are closer than I would have expected, he was still more protective than I would have predicted. Glancing at him, I remember that even as men at the port continue to bother me he always seems to step in. Even when I was about to stop them, but Sinbad stepped in. When I asked him about it, he said he protecting me. When I asked why, he just laughed before dragging me with him to help with some things that needed done in the village.

 _He really is something else._

Sinbad turns, probably feeling my eyes on him. I look away hoping to hide my blushing. "What you thinking about," he questions as I pout at the smirk I can hear in his voice.

"None of your business," I reply pulling my hood up more.

Sinbad stops for a moment as Yunan and I look at him. "There. I can see it now. That's my home, Tison Village."

We continue stopping when we get to the entrance of the village.

"Sinbad and Leila are back," yells a few children running up to us.

"Welcome back you two," says Daria looking up from what she was working on. "Did you two find work at the port?"

"No," I say a bit sadly.

"But…we did get these," continues Sinbad pulling some fruit out. "Here. Eat up."

"Thank you," choruses the children.

"I have to say," begins Daria walking up to us. "It's rare to see such fresh fruit around these parts. It was nice of you to think of us, but you should take some to your mother." Remarks Daria mostly directed at Sinbad.

"Don't worry," replies Sinbad as he stands back up. "I have plenty left for Mom…Plus I exchanged some for medicinal herbs."

"You're a good boy. You know that," remarks Daria patting Sin on the head, making me and the kids laugh a little. Daria turns toward me and and smiles. "And it's so kind of you to go into town trying to find work to help. I know you're not entirely comfortable around that many people."

I mumble an answer about wanting to help since everyone been so welcoming to me, looking a bit uncomfortable with praise.

"Hey Sin," I say earning a look from the purple haired teenager. "I'm going to go see how Esra's doing."

"Alright," remarks Sinbad handing me the medicine we picked up today. "I'll see you there later."

I nod and start to walk away only stopping as Sinbad yells out one last thing. "Don't forgert I know your usual spot so don't even think about not staying with us tonight. I'll just bring you back."

"Shut up!" I mumble some curse words as the group laughs at the interaction between Sinbad and I.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own magi or the characters. I do own my OCs.

Chapter 17

"Hi Esra," I say walking into her home placing the medicine on the small take in the room.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon," remarks the very frail woman. Immediately she starts to sit up only to begin to cough.

"Just relax Esra," I say running over and to help her.

Slowly she stops coughing. Hearing her start to breathe a little easier I get her a bit of water hoping she will start to feel better.

"Thank you," she says quietly sipping the water.

"Any luck in town today," questions Esra laying down a bit.

"Not particularity, but I'm sure we'll do better tomorrow."

I shift uncomfortable a bit as I clean up a bit knowing Yunan was coming. I can feel Esra watching me. Thinking it would have been safer for them to turn me in to Partevia, I asked Sinbad to do so again recently and then he would also get the reward to help Esra. Sinbad said he would never do that, but with how bad Esra was doing I'm starting to wonder if he'd reconsider. I know he told Esra what I said about the reward and I could feel the two of them watching me concerned about both my injuries and if I would give myself up to Partevia.

"Are you okay," questions Esra startling me a little.

"Yeah…I guess I'm just a bit restless…"

I trail off, and Esra not saying anything lets me know she understands I'm not up for talking about what's on my mind.

I continue to do some chores around the house waiting for Sinbad and Yunan to get here.

"Hey Leila," say Sinbad walking in. I turn around and smile at him before continuing to start a fire in the stove. "Come on in," remarks Sinbad turning to Yunan.

"Wow," begins Yunan walking in. "What a dark, narrow, comfortable looking house you have."

"Thanks…" replies Sinbad hesitantly as I try not to laugh out loud.

"You brought a guest with you," starts Esra as I turn around quickly. "Please make yourself…at home…" Esra stops as she starts to cough.

"Mom don't get up. Just stay in bed," says Sin now at her side. I walk over a bit wanting to be ready to help if needed.

"But I…" she tries to say still coughing.

"Its fine," I say sharing a quick glance with Sinbad.

"She's right. Just lie down," continues Sinbad.

After we get Esra to lie down, she quickly falls asleep Sinbad and I both let out a sigh of relief. As Esra was getting worse she was also having trouble sleeping, so whenever she was resting comfortable was a relief to both of us.

The two of us start cooking dinner falling into the rhythm we found over the last few months.

"Leila," begins Yunan causing both Sinbad and I to turn facing him. "I know who you are, so you don't have to wear the hood here."

Before I can even register what Yunan said I see Sinbad stand in front of me protectively. Finally realizing, I start to move slightly towards the door figuring I'm going to have to get as far away from here as possible. Sinbad noticing my movement takes me by the hand and pulls me closer so I'm only a few inches from his back.

"What do you plan on doing with that information," questions Sinbad standing there tense as I gripped his hand which he reassuringly squeezed.

"What do you mean," question Yunan looking honestly confused. "I just don't want her to have to wear her hood while here. I don't plan on doing anything with the information."

"Really," I question quietly as Sinbad gives my hand another squeeze. Yunan nods and I can see Sinbad relax a little bit but not entirely. "How'd you know?"

"It's a bit hard to explain right now," he says. He looks between the two of us. I know I look scared right now and based on the glance I take of Sinbad I know he looks serious and a bit angry. "I promise I don't plan on telling anyone."

"No one can know she's here," remarks Sinbad not letting go of my hand.

"I truly do mean that. I won't tell a soul about her."

"Thanks," I say loosening my grip on Sinbad's hand. Yunan nods apologizing quietly as Sinbad turns to face me.

I give him a small unconvincing smile, not wanting him to worry. Still looking at me worried he tightens his grip a bit studying me before looking away letting go.

 _I can't let them get in trouble for me being here._

I shiver feeling a cool breeze blow my hair as I pulled my knees closer. Sinbad, Yunan, and Esra were still asleep inside. It was the middle of the night but I just couldn't get to sleep. What Yunan said about knowing who I am. I wipe away the tears I feel forming not wanting to get upset.

"Leila!" yells Sinbad running out of the house startling me. I see him look around before his eyes land on me only sitting a few feet from the door. "I thought you ran away," he remarks immediately kneeling next to me.

"I just couldn't sleep," I say not looking at him. I feel him sit next to me putting his arms around me pulling me close. I put my head on his shoulder feeling the tears try to escape again.

"It's going to be okay," whispers Sinbad burying his face in my hair. I feel him move and lift a hand to wipe away my tears.

"I don't want to cause you anymore problems," I say quietly my voice shakier than I expected. "I'm scared, Sin."

"I'm here Leila," says Sin pulling me even closer. "You don't have to be scared."

"It's not too late," I whisper. I feel Sinbad pull away just enough to study my expression. "If you turn me into Partevia they won't have any reason to persecute you for protecting me. I don't know how much it is but the reward could-"

"Stop," says Sinbad forcefully and a bit more angrily than I expected causing me to flinch. Realizing how he said it Sinbad pulls me closer looking away. "I'm sorry, but I won't do that. You've risked getting caught trying to help us and we kind of like you here. We wouldn't betray you like that…"

"It wouldn't be-"

"I won't do it," says Sinbad cutting me off again. "Please don't bring that up again. It's never going to happen."

I turn and bury my head in his shoulder as he runs his hand up and down my arms trying to warm me up. "I'll protect you." Sinbad laughs a little bit. "Beside if I did anything to hurt you I think the entire village would turn on me."

"How long do you think it will last," I question earning a confused look from Sinbad. "I've been here a long time."

"I hope a little longer," he says not moving to let go. "Come back inside. It's too cold for you to be out here."

Standing up Sinbad takes my hand helping me stand. I study Sinbad for a moment as he gives me a smile, probably hoping I relax and trust him.

 _No matter what, I won't let them get hurt for helping me._


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own magi or the characters. I do own my OCs.

Chapter 18

I arch my back stretching as I see the light from outside filtering into the small one room house.

"Look who's finally up," I hear an upbeat Esra say. Turning as I sit up I see Esra sitting with Yunan.

"Did Sinbad leave already," I ask standing up cracking my back and adjusting my shoulder.

"Just a little while ago," says Yunan with a kind smile. "Were you supposed to go with him?"

"She's been going into town trying to find work with him," butts in Esra. "Even though she's not comfortable there, she's been very sweet and kind by trying to help us."

"It's not a big deal," I say ignoring Yunan as he studies me closely.

"IT'S TERRIBLE," yells Daria as I can hear her approaching the house. She burst into the house as I move to grab my daggers from my bag. If she's this worked up, it can't be good. "Quickly Esra! We don't have much time! It's Sinbad…"

I don't wait to hear more and move to exit towards the center of town. I stop as Daria grabs my arm. "You can't go, Leila. It's the military. If they find you-"

"I have to try to do something," I say pulling away before running towards the center of town. As I get closer I can hear people yelling and whispering. I shove my way through the crowd trying to find the center. Eventually, I get to the front only to be stopped by a guard. I can see Sinbad being held down by a group of soldiers, clearly having been beat.

"Sinbad," I yell earning a look from him. He glares at me, clearly wanting me to leave, but I can't leave him here to deal with this on his own.

I earn a small glance from a high ranking military member, looking away hoping he can't tell who I am. He looks away directing his attention and sword towards Sinbad.

"Listen well," he begins a tone full of condensation. "I am the Western Region Military Commander, Dragul. I know for a fact that draft papers have been sent to you a number of times now. Present yourself within three days."

"Let's say I want to refuse," Sinbad says with a smile. I try to force my way through as the commander kicks Sinbad in the face. This isn't going to end well.

"You don't have the right to refuse. This is an order from the military." The man continues to look down at Sinbad, saying everything as if it is the most basic thing in the world.

I watch as Daria's small son runs towards the soldiers and Sinbad intending to help the man he sees as a brother. The kid is quickly kicked away as Daria goes up to her son.

"Easy boy," say Dragul with that attitude of looking down on everyone. "Give yourself another five years or so, then you can put that energy to good use as a solider for your country."

"Hey," says Sinbad struggling to get up. "Just a second. Who do you think you are? You can't treat us like we're just some lap dogs for the military."

"Can I not? It's normal for people to be of service to their country. Wouldn't you agree? The citizens here are an extremely important workforce in the war against the Reim Empire."

I watch as Sinbad gets angrier and angrier at this man's words. "We're not tools to be used on your war, got it? My father was sent to war and never came back. The rest of the men in this village were also sent to die. I'll never join the military! You got that!?"

"Shut the hell up Dragul," I yell earning a look from him directly. "This war's only hurt people. No good will come from it!" I can hear others yell in agreement with Sinbad as I smile that they're all supporting him.

I watch as Dragul turns back to Sinbad clearly having one last argument. "Tell me Sinbad…your mother is very much alive and well…yes?"

I watch as Sinbad freezes before glaring at the Commander.

"She will suffer whatever punishment you receive for the crime of rejecting your military duty. Surely, you people know of the legendary dungeon, don't you? The magicians of this country say that within it there is a power that is beyond human comprehension! That is why we have come here! We must obtain this power no matter what the personal cost. This is the directive from our king, in order to serve this nation and better protect its people from the Reim Empire. Seeing that your father went to war for this nation, I'd have thought you'd be first in line to carry on his legacy. Reflect on what I've said."

I watch as Dragul starts to walk away. "WAIT!" I freeze realizing that the word escaped my mouth. I can feel Sinbad stares at me telling me to back down, but right now I can't do that. I watch as Dragul turns to face me, taking a few steps closer. "Let me go in Sinbad's place," I say firmly but quietly.

"Tell me," says Dragul walking closer to me, "why would we want you, a young girl, over a perfectly capable young man? You're clearly injured and I doubt you'll be much help. If you feel that strongly for him perhaps you should wait here and show-"

"Shut up," I say with more venom in my voice than I thought possible. I can see he freezes not sure what to say. "Now I'm pissed that you don't recognize me." I smile more as he takes a few steps back as I move forward step for step. "You will take me in his place and you will never step foot back here again and neither will any member of the Partevia military."

"I have no intentions of listening to some back water-"

"I'm not," I practically growl. I finger the bandage on my right arm before undoing it and letting it fall. "I am Tsubaki," I yell holding up the now exposed tattoo and lowering my hood. "I am a former assassin for Partevia and one of the most deadly. That was until I turned my back on serving this country that seems to have no problem forcing children to become killers!" I can see Dragul moves to stand his ground, but I can see him hesitating. "I will help you capture the dungeon and then you will take me to Partevia's capital to be executed. This will catapult your career and I won't fight back as long as you agree to leave Tison Village alone."

"Why would you fight for them," he says taking a step forward. He's much taller than me and is slightly intimidating, but I try not to show any fear. "And how do we know you wouldn't betray us? You've betrayed your …I'm sorry… your former country before."

"Because I'm running out of things to live for," I say quietly so that one he and Sinbad can hear my words. "You will either take my deal or," I say before pulling out a dagger and quickly holding the tip to this throat as I force the wrist of his hand holding his sword away. "I will kill you and every single one of your men here right now."

I can see he glares at me, but now he recognizes me from serving the princess since he was always with her. He pauses before smiling down at me forcing me to suppress the chill running through me.

"Fine," he says as I pull my dagger away, putting it back. "I will allow for this and agree to your terms. At least this way I can grant you the chance to do something good before you die. I will expect you to meet us in Contastia Harbor tomorrow morning for us to begin the trip to the dungeon. Am I understood?"

I nod not actually trusting myself to say anything right now.

"Perk up," he says with a vicious tone. "Your miserable existence will be over soon enough."

We all stand there waiting as Dragul walks away, his armor clicking with each step. As soon as I can't hear him anymore, I start to walk towards Esra and Sinbad's house to get my belonging. I have to go and tell my uncle what is happening before I leave. I can hear people vaguely calling for me to come back, but don't respond because I can't really hear them over the sound of my heart beating. Even as I walk through town I can hear some people try to talk to me, but I can't focus on that.

As I walk into the house I see Esra look at me concerned. She says something, but I still can't hear anything, probably in shock from what I just did. I grab my bag and put the few belonging I have into it, stopping to pull out a few things that I can leave behind that might be of use to them. I'll leave right after this to tell Uncle Vartan what happened.

"LEILA!"

I pause turning towards Esra, whose staring at me concern written all over her face. She's sitting down, with Daria standing next to her watching me just as concerned. Suddenly, it feels too warm in here and I can't catch my breath. I let myself fall to my knees as I can feel tears starting to form, knowing that I probably won't ever see anyone here again. I try not to but I can feel some sobs escape from me as I bend over placing my head in my hands.

"Leila," says Esra sounding scared, "what happened?"

"She gave herself up to Partevia," says Daria for me as she comes over kneeling next to me. I can feel her rub circles on my back as I try to stop myself from crying. "She said that she would go to the dungeon and give herself up for execution so that they wouldn't force Sinbad to serve."

"Leila," says Esra starting to get up. Immediately, she start to cough and Daria moves next to her. After a while I can hear her stop as I look up, trying to keep myself from shaking. "Why would you-"

"I should leave," I whispers not wanting to talk about how stupid this was. "I need to tell my uncle."

"You'll wait here for Sinbad," says Esra firmly as I look at her feeling numb. "Someone should go and get Vartan and then we can try to find a way to get you somewhere safe."

"No," I say shakily. I can see Esra wants to say more, but this is over. "There is no way out of this…If I run, the commander will just force Sinbad to go to the dungeon and I'll never see anyone again. If I go with Dragul at least Sinbad can stay alive this way."

"He won't let you," says Esra as I stand up feeling unstable. "Sinbad won't let you go. He told you that-"

"It doesn't matter," I say quietly. I can see that both of them are reaching for any idea that will stop me. I look at Daria who seems shaken up. "Ms. Daria," I say hesitation clear in my voice. "You should go home to your kids. There's nothing that can be done to stop this. I'm sure you want to be with your son."

I can she debates whether to go or not, but eventually decides to leave. Silently, she comes up to me and pulls me into a tight hug, before telling me to be safe and leaving. After she leaves, I can see Esra watching me about to cry.

"Ms. Esra," I say quietly. "I'm sorry, but I do need to go. I'll find Sinbad before I leave and say goodbye."

"Come here," says Esra shakily. I pause before walking over to her. She doesn't wait long before standing up and pulling me close into a hug. I pause not sure if she will start to cough, but give up and hug her back trying to keep myself from shaking. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. You shouldn't have to do this."

"I don't mind," I say as she pulls away before sitting down. I sit down in front of her as she wipes her eyes. "I've done a lot of terrible things, so at least this will do some good by allowing you and Sinbad to stay together." I stand up and go to pick up my bag, finding that right now it hurts to do anything, knowing that this is it. "Ms…Esra…" I pause not sure if I can say this without breaking down. "Thank you…Both you and Sinbad helped me to realize that I'm not alone and that there are still good people in the world. I was scared that war had broken everyone and hardened them, but you both showed me otherwise. If…when I capture this dungeon I will do whatever I can in the short time I'll have left to try to make you both proud."

"We should thank you," says Esra her voice cracking as I feel my resolve shattering. "You put yourself at risk and I wish that we could have protected you. Even when you were hurt or breaking you did everything in your power to help us." I turn to look at her and see that she's fully crying now. "You're someone who has changed our lives and we won't forget you. I just wish that we had met you sooner in order to help you."

"You did," I say barely above a whisper. I start to walk towards the door pausing as I look outside figuring that I won't see this view of the sunset ever again. "Good bye, and thanks again Ms. Esra."

I hear her quietly say good bye as I walk out into the town going to find Sinbad. As I walk through the town, several people try to stop me to say that their sorry, but I still feel numb and dazed. Finally, I see Sinbad standing on the outskirts of town looking at the horizon. Suddenly I feel everything cracking and feel how painful this will really be.

"Sinbad," I whisper taking one more step forward. I see him turn towards me and the guilt in his eyes physically hurts. "I have to go tell my uncle," I whisper not quite sure why that's what I chose to say.

I can feel myself shake as he rushes forward wrapping his arms around me. I pause before hugging him back feeling myself start to cry. He doesn't let go for a long time, and I'm not upset about it. Finally he lets go taking a step back and I can see his hands shaking.

"Why did you do that," he asks so quietly I'm not sure I heard him right. "I said I'd protect you."

"I know," I say as J sit down on a barrel I can feel my legs shaking and know I won't be able to stand much longer. "It just seems like its my turn to protect you."

"Leila," says Sinbad his voice cracking as I look down. "You're guaranteeing that you'll die. It will either be in the dungeon or by being executed. How am I supposed to live with the fact that you died because you were trying to protect me."

"I don't know," I whisper letting my shoulders drop. At this moment I just feel cold and lost. "I'm sorry."

Sinbad doesn't say another word as he sits on a barrel next to me, pulling me close so that I'm leaning on him. I just sit there, barely able to keep my eyes open as Sinbad plays with me hair staring at the sun setting.

A few minutes after the sun sets, I realize I really need to go talk to my uncle. "Sin…I really need to go talk to Uncle Vartan."

"Come home with me for a few minutes," he says standing up. "We'll wrap your arm and then I'll take you."

"You don't have to," I say as he pulls my hand making me stand up.

"I want to," he says pulling me towards his home. "I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Let me do this."

I nod and let him pull me back towards his house. I move closer to him as I feel the eyes of some of the villagers look at me with pity. Once we make it back, I can see Esra watch me as Sinbad gets me sit next to his mother. Slowly she tries to get me to talk to her, but I don't know what I can say. Sinbad hands me some bandages helping me wrap my arm to cover the tattoo. After a few minutes I guess Sinbad knows that I'm really not in any condition to have a conversation. After one more tear filled good bye from Esra. After Sinbad tells his mom that he'll be home later, he places a hand on my back leading me towards town. He doesn't say much and I could even begin to think of something to say. As we approach my uncles house I can see smoke rising from the chimney and a fire burning inside.

Before we even finish getting to the door, the door is slammed open as my uncle barges our coming and lifting Sinbad up by his collar.

"Uncle," I say grabbing his arm to stop him. "Leave him alone. This isn't his fault."

"You're kidding me, right," he says glaring at me as Sinbad grabs his arm. "He was supposed to keep you from doing something like this."

"But I did," I say getting my uncles attention. "And it's too late to do anything about it." Slowly he puts Sinbad down before turning to me. Without another word he leads me inside and hugs me tightly as Sinbad follows shutting the door.

 _I hate how painful this is._


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own magi or the characters. I do own my OCs.

Chapter 19

—Vartan's POV—

I watch the two as they sleep, Sinbad holding Leila close to him. She was so upset and felt so trapped that she was starting to shut down mentally. She talked to Sinbad and me a little bit, but was overall pretty quiet.

I could kill Sinbad for this, but she was right when she said it wasn't his fault. She stuck her nose in where it didn't belong and she was now going to pay the price. If she had just shut up, she would have a chance at a life, but for her it seemed all that matters is protecting those she cares about. Even if it cost her everything.

I stand up making my way towards the door. I want to talk to Esra about this, because right now it's her son and my niece that will end up hurt most because of this.

"Where are you going," I hear a voice speak up from behind me. I turn seeing Sinbad, wide awake, watching me as I go to leave. He's holding tightly onto Leila as she breaths evenly after having basically crying herself to sleep. No matter how she tried to come off, dying does scare her.

"I'm going to talk to your mother," I say keeping my voice down as low as possible not wanting to wake the girl. "She should know your still here, and I'm sure she's worried about all of this. She probably needs to talk this through with someone."

"Should I go-"

"No," I say not wanting him to finish asking his question. "I might be family, but Leila's much closer to you. For her sake, stay with her. I'll be back before she wakes up."

I watch as he nods, laying his head back down as he watches Leila sleeping. This will be hard, but there is no way around it.

The minute I step outside, I can feel just how cold the air has gotten. At least she didn't leave yet, because if she was out here she'd have been a mess when she leaves in the morning. She's going to have a hard time in the dungeon, especially since nothing seems to go her way, but she'll manage. She always does. Walking between the harbor and Tison Village shows just how eerily quiet things are. Word of the military coming to enforce the draft horrified many, but I'd imagine Tison Village was most shaken.

I stop suddenly realizing that I'm in front of the small house. I go inside seeing Esra sitting on the bed lost in her own thoughts.

"I was hoping you'd be asleep," I say as she turns towards me. "But then again, I suppose everyone is a bit wound up."

"I suppose so," she says looking down at the item she's holding in her hands. "She left a few items here, saying that she won't need them, so we should use them." I move closer, seeing a basic silver choker necklace. "She left this and her two daggers here, claiming that we should sell them, since she won't need them after this. How could we sell them, when it's all that will be left of her?"

"That was my wife's," I say looking at the necklace. Esra looks at me surprised before studying it. "My wife died in childbirth and a few days later our son passed away. Leila was born a few months later, and I passed this along to her just before I was exiled. Leila was such a sweet little girl and felt more like a daughter to me than a niece, so it made sense for her to have it."

"Why would she leave this with us," asks Esra. I can see that she's not going to get over what my niece has done for a long time. She holds out the necklace to me, but I shake my head. "You should take this since-"

"I shouldn't," I say sitting on the floor facing Esra. "It was from a different time in our lives, and while it means a lot that she kept it, I cant take it back now. It will remind me of far to many people that I've lost."

Esra nods setting the necklace off to the side next to the sword, which I know used to be her husbands. "How are the two of them holding up?"

"Leila's asleep, which is probably for the better. She's with Sinbad, but he's on edge and doesn't seem to want to leave her. I'm going to let him stay with her for the night. They need each other."

"I understand," says Esra sadly. "When she walked in here after it happened, she didn't say a word and it took so long for me to get her to even acknowledge that I was here. She just seemed so shocked. Sinbad when he came back with her, he was so lost and he looked so guilty."

"I'm sure I didn't help them feel any better," I say meeting Esra's eyes regretfully. "I should have done more to stop her and it's hard to think that she'll be gone as of tomorrow."

"Did she tell you how the two of them met," asks Esra with a small smile as I shake my head. "She was heading through town and needed to ask for direction because she needed somewhere to stay. She decided the best way to get down was to jump, and ended up being caught by Sinbad. It seemed so ridiculous when Sin told me, but it almost seems like fate now."

"It also seems like fate is a bit cruel," I say knowing that meeting brought this on.

"I'm going to take it as a good thing," says Esra looking away, still with a small smile. "She was a person we needed to meet, and I think we were people see needed to meet so it worked out okay."

I nod and we find ourselves sitting in silence, not really sure what to do now.

"Once she leaves," speaks up Esra quietly. "If you need help or someone to talk to, you can always come to us."

"Thank you for that," I say feeling a bit happy knowing that they cared this much about her. "The same goes for both you and Sinbad. As much as I'd like to kick his ass for flirting with her, if he needed someone to talk to about her…."

Esra nods before seeming to let her thoughts take her where they will. So I do the same, trying to focus on anything good.

—Leila's POV—

"Leila," say a voice as I just shut my eyes more. "Leila. You need to get up. It's almost time to leave."

Slowly I open my eyes and find myself looking up a little bit at Sinbad. I sit up not really saying much, because at this point what do I say. I look over and see my uncle packing something up before placing it into my bag. Upon glancing back at Sinbad he seems to be waiting for me to say something.

"So this is it," I say quietly as my uncle watches me. I stand up, feeling awful for how everything played out yesterday.

"For you and me," says my uncle getting my attention. He tosses me an apple, before kind of staring at me as I make no moves to eat it. "Sinbad's going to take you to meet them," he continues as I start to eat not feeling total here.

"You don't have to," I say quietly. "I'm sure your mom wants to see you. You can just go home."

"No," says Sinbad as Vartan tosses him an apple as well. "After this we don't know what will happen. I just want one last chance to say good bye."

I nod feeling sick to my stomach at how much they all seem to be upset over this. I wasn't ready for that or feeling this lost myself.

After a short while, I give my uncle a hug as he tells me to be safe and give them hell in the dungeon. When he lets go, he hands me a letter and whispers to me about a country that might be safe for me. Not sure what to say to that part I say my own goodbye before following Sinbad outside.

Once outside, I let Sinbad take my hand as he holds it tightly. I can't look at him, because I know he's watching me and I can't imagine he's smiling right now. After several minutes, we're just a little bit away from the group of Partevian soldiers. I can see Dragul among the group and a lot of the soldier from yesterday. They all seem nervous.

"I guess this is it," I say still not looking at Sinbad. "I won't see you again."

"Look at me," he says as I can feel him turn to face me. I pause before looking up to see a still smiling Sinbad. "I don't think it is. Just hang in there because I know you, and I don't think you'd let yourself die in a place like the dungeon." I freeze as he gives me a hug which I immediately return. "I'll see you later, Leila. So just hang in there."

"Good bye, Sin," I whisper before he lets go. As he turns to go back home, he smiles and waves at me. Does he really think that this isn't the end, but then again maybe he's onto something. If I don't want to die in a place like this, then keep fighting.

—Drakon's POV—

I watch as the assassin slowly makes her way over to us. How this girl was a notorious killer still doesn't make sense, but if she can help me capture the dungeon so be it.

"I was beginning to think you were going to run away," I say as she stops just in front of me.

"I don't back down," she says her face devoid of emotion, but a bit of fear creeps into her voice. "Are we leaving or not?"

I nod and instruct her to get into the cart that I will be traveling in. I need to watch her, because she may try to kill all of us given the chance. She sits down as I move across from her instructing the soldier to start moving. We have two and a half days to get to the dungeon and I need to stop at the palace.

I tell the assassin what the plan is as she looks out the back of the cart watching the town getting smaller and smaller.

"You going to talk to Serendine before you leave," she asks without even a hint of emotion.

"I suggest you don't speak of the princess," I say hoping I put enough venom into my voice to scare her.

"Apologies," says Tsubaki, but I can feel she doesn't care if she was offensive. "But if I recall, you two were close. Don't forget many of my missions were for her directly."

"How could I not," I say glaring at the girl, who still doesn't seem to pay me any mind. "She was very upset by your betrayal. You seemed like a good soldier and loyal countrymen."

"So she didn't look into it," she muses out loud, before falling silent again.

"Did they know who you were," I ask as she finally looks at me. While she's not showing any emotion on her face there's fire in her eyes. "The people of Tison Village and that brat?"

"Not all of them," she says quietly. "Very few did, but they felt that they owed me something."

"Why did they owe you?"

"I don't need to tell you," she says looking away again.

"You do if you want me to keep my word," I reply crossing my arms. She's much to calm and it's a bit unnerving.

"When I first met them I didn't say anything," she say not meeting my eye. "They still tried to help me even though I clearly had secrets. So I did what I could for them. After a while a group of bandits came to attack their village, but I stopped them. It nearly cost me my life." I watch as she pauses and starts to play with the edge of the bandage wrapped around her arm. "When they were trying to save my life they saw the tattoos and scars and figured something bad must have happened. I tried to leave, but they wouldn't let me. They said that I wouldn't make it, so that I should stay and would be safe there. So I did, while doing whatever I could to repay them for everything."

"How do you know they weren't just going to betray you and turn you in for the reward?"

"Because that happened a little over three months ago," she says without much emotion, but something about this is eating at her. "Now this will be my final act to repay them."

"Do you want your belonging to be sent there when you die," I ask pausing afterwards not sure why I did. "You're sacrificing a great deal for them. I'll even make a point of sending the reward for capturing you to them. It might lead them to become more invested in this war."

"Sinbad won't take the money," she says a small smile. "I already tried to get him to turn me in, but he refused. I left anything I would want them to have in the village already, so there will nothing to send back. It's not like my…forget it."

"How close were you with that brat," I ask noticing she pauses before realizing I'm talking about Sinbad. "He didn't seem to leave your side until you had to leave."

"Too close," she says not moving to say anything else.

I watch her as she continues to play with the edge of the wrapping on her arm as she looks back towards where we've been. She was still holding back information, but perhaps I'll leave it go. She doesn't seem like she has enough fight to use against Partevia, but hopefully she will have enough for the dungeon.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own magi or the characters. I do own my OCs.

Chapter 20

—Leila's POV—

I stand there watching as Dragul looks out on the soldiers waiting to get a final headcount for who all showed. These two days have been hell, but it's almost over now. In a few minutes everyone here would be marching towards our death.

"Is there anyone missing," asks Dragul noticing his men walk up to him. There are only 100 people here so it didn't take long to get a count of who tried to dodge the draft.

"The only person missing is Sinbad from Tison Village," say the soldier freezing as I glare at him.

"Ignore it," says the Commander glaring at me to back down. "While I had hoped he would still come missing one brat or two won't matter much."

"Who are you calling a brat," yells a voice from behind us. I freeze before looking up praying that it isn't who I think it is.

I look up immediately feeling angry as I look at Sinbad standing on the steps above us that approach the dungeon. He watching us determined and confident, his father's sword at his waist.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU JERK," I yell immediately seeing some of the soldiers freeze terrified since this is without a doubt the most emotion I've shown in front of them. "You weren't supposed to come!"

"Sorry," he says looking at me momentarily. He turns his attention back towards Dragul and the soldiers. "Listen up, soldiers of Partevia! I'm the one who will be getting the dungeon's power! I'm not about to hand it over to you! Not to you guys who do nothing but make this country suffer…! Never!"

I can hear the soldiers yelling not sure what to do as Dragul just stares not sure what to make of Sinbad. I try not to, but I'm smiling a little bit at Sinbad's resolve. I'm going to kick his ass later for not listening, but his will is commendable.

"ALL SOLDIERS ADVANCE," yells Dragul indicating for everyone to move forward now. I take off not really caring if I get far ahead of the soldiers, but I hear Dragul yelling telling me to stay close.

Finding myself close to the top I pause seeing Yunan standing there. "Hello, Leila," he says turning to look at me.

"What are you-"

"I don't have much time," he says with a small smile, "but good luck. I don't think you're meant to capture this dungeon. However, something tells me you'd make a good king's candidate."

"What does that-"

"Tsubaki," I freeze turning seeing Dragul still moving forward. I pause before falling into step next to him. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know," I say looking towards the door as we continue to run. "But something tells me that this will be harder than we expected." I glance at Dragul one last time before going through the brightly lit door to the dungeon.

Once inside I find myself surrounded by darkness and can't hear anyone that I came in with. Looking around I see a small point of light up ahead and start to move towards it. Suddenly, it becomes a massive ball of light right in front of me. I freeze as I can feel winds circling around me and try to understand what this. This ball of massive red light is pulling me towards it, but I can't tell why. As I try to move closer, even though it feels like I'm falling, I'm blinded by another light before I realize that I'm sitting on the ground. I look around a bit disoriented, only to be yanked up forcefully.

"What are you doing," growls Dragul forcing me to look at him. "We need to capture this before him."

"Didn't you see it," I ask still confused.

"No," he says clearly angry. "Forget about it. We need to head into the dungeon." I follow after Dragul as he runs with his soldiers feeling the air get more and more oppressively humid. Finally, we come to an opening and the entire dungeon is filled with waterfall thick dark green plants.

"What the hell," I say taking a step forward. I pause jumping back as a massive winged creature comes forward to attack just barely getting out of the way. Pulling out a dagger that was given to me by Dragul, I force it into the creature as more start to swarm around the soldiers. Upon looking at them, they seem like dragons, from stories that kids are told growing up.

I continue to move and dodge while trying to defeat as many as possible, but it's proving difficult with such a short blade. I can hear the soldiers yelling as they get cut down one by one. I spot Dragul standing a bit away, managing fairly well. Running towards him, I grab the sword of one of the now deceased men, slicing another dragon to death.

Before I can react a dragon, lunges at my side forcing me harshly into a wall ready to bite me with its massive jaw. Forcing the sword up, I cut the dragon before moving as to prevent getting crushed by it falling on me.

"What the hell is going on," I yell at Dragul as I reach him, moving so that we are back to back.

"I don't know," he says as he defeats another one. "But we need to-"

He stops as one moves to come at us with speed that won't allow either of us to stop it. I freeze realizing I can't do anything, but try to get one more shot in. I duck moving in front of Dragul lifting the blade to strike, only to stop as a spear is thrust through its body having it hand on the ground in front of us.

I look up towards where the spear came from, seeing Sinbad standing there. "Hey," he yells to the two of us. "Over here! Hurry up!"

Not waiting I run towards Sinbad as he leads the two of us into a fairly small cave, in the side of the dungeon. It's clear that it's too small for the dragons to fit in here, luckily. I turn to say something only to stop as Sinbad pulls me close as I shake, still over excited from the fighting just now. He lets go as Dragul walks in, the three of us sitting on the ground a bit overwhelmed.

"…Phew," says Sinbad sitting directly next to me. "We should be safe in this hole. However, why were you guys ahead of me in the dungeon? I'm the one who entered first. These things sure are weird."

"I'll say," I respond quietly reaching for my bag searching for anything that might make a better weapon than the sword I took or the daggers I was leant.

"Here," says Sinbad holding out my two steel daggers that I left in Tison Village. "I thought that you might need these."

"Sin," I say quietly. "I left these because-"

"I know," he says leaning back before looking out of the cave.

"Thanks," I say attacking the sheaths to the waist of my shirt making sure that they are safe. "But I have to hope I have something long range. I don't want to get near those teeth again."

Sinbad nods as I continue to look through my bag.

"You're that kid from earlier," I hear Dragul start to rant as I don't look up. I can see Sinbad out of the corner of my eye look at him confused. "Why did you save me? I'm a military officer, and you're a expatriate of this country. There's no reason for you…to go and save me!"

"I don't care about reasons," says Sinbad as I pull out the small package that my uncle placed in the bag. I still haven't opened it. "I mean I was also trying to protect Leila, but there's no helping it now that I've saved you." I can see Sinbad look at me as I open the package, realizing that it's my uncle's rope darts. I stand up and start putting them on, while Sinbad turns back to Dragul. "Just saying, but…with that deathly pale face, and all the trembling…it seems like you're the one who's a kid."

I let out a little groan knowing that these two could go on for hours.

"I-I'm a kid you say…? H-How rude! VERY WELL! YOU MAY BE JUST A COMMONER, BUT I'LL ENLIGHTEN YOU! REMEMBER THIS WELL! MY NAME THAT HOLDS AN HONORABLE LINEAGE…" I look up and nearly laugh as Dragul stands there so damn full of himself. "The youngest son of the Dragul family, a clan of Partevian Generals. Son of the General Draguliel Hendrius Nodomis Pertegomidus. Commander of the Western Military Unit, I am Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon."

"What the hell," I mutter as Sinbad just looks confused.

"Uh, too long," says Sinbad having lost interest in this. "I'll just shorten it to 'Drakon'."

I watch as the two nearly start a war about the damn name, looking outside the cave to see what's going on.

"What?!"

"From now on, you'll be Drakon."

"Why you! Why would you carelessly go and shorten such an honorable name like that…!"

"Who could say all that! Take my name for example: S-I-N-B-A-D! It's a decent six letters, learn from that!"

"Y-Y-You commoner!" I turn around seeing the two standing a bit apart, both ready to draw their weapons. "You scoundrel, to dirty the illustrious Dragul name…I absolutely…won't forgive you…I'LL KILL YOU!"

Not waiting I throw my one rope dart in between the two causing them both to look at me hesitantly. "This is not the time for stupid discussion like that," I say pulling the dart back. I turn around again trying to see anything outside.

"You stupid commoner," says Drakon still angry. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You think her name is Leila, when in reality it's Tsubaki."

"Oh god," I mutter turning around again. "That was my code name you idiot. My actual name is Leila, so how about you shut it and we-"

I stop as we hear a massive thud from outside and the ground practically shakes. We all move towards the opening looking out to see a massive dragon, 100 times the size of any of the smaller ones we faces earlier.

"Somehow…"

"This isn't the time to be playing around!"

I look between the two of them. At least now they are on the same page. I grab both of their arms before letting go, as I jump out of the cave climbing down silently, to the lowest level of the dungeon. I turn and motion for the two of them to follow me as I head for a trench like structure created from debris. I crouch down looking out at the dragon. I feel myself shiver, both in fear and excitement and notice Sinbad seems to be on the same page I am. We watch as the massive dragon eats several of the smaller ones flying around.

"That was cruel," I say as Drakon moves a bit closer to see what's happening.

"The door to get to the next part of the dungeon must be past that dragon," says Sinbad pointing towards a large door that I'm surprised we missed before. "Looks like we have no choice but to deal with it. This is a place where everyone puts his life on the line. We're being tested in this dungeon."

"I'm okay with that," I mutter standing up to get a better look, only to have Sinbad yank my arm, so that I'm not in view of the dragon. He glares at me placing a hand on my shoulder, figuring I'm going to do something stupid. "You're just as likely to do something reckless," I whisper with a smirk earning another glare.

"Hey, commoner," says Drakon looking at Sinbad. "I have a good idea. You can be my shield." I nearly drop everything in my hands surprised by his words.

"Huh," is all Sinbad can manage to say.

"In short, this is the situation," begins Drakon thinking he has a perfectly logical explanation. "Before my eyes is a door, guarded by a giant dragon. But it's impossible to defeat such a monster. So the goal isn't to defeat it. In that case a diversion is needed…That is to say I'm being tested on whether I have the resolution to abandon someone as a decoy or not. In the battlefield, you often have to leave failed soldiers behind. I'm making you my direct subordinate, despite you being an expatriate. Be honored."

I look at Sinbad seeing him gradually losing his cool more and more.

"Don't worry," continues Drakon. "You will be rewarded for your glorious death. Your family will be happy as well. I'll even allow for Tsubaki to go back to Tison Village."

"Cut that shit out," growls Sinbad not having any more of this. "That's why I hate militaristic block-heads."

"What? How dare you…You dare to defy your commanding officer's orders? By all rights a commoner like you should've been executed when you became an expatriate?"

"Quit it," spits Sinbad furious. "With that expatriate rubbish! That's enough! Do you have any idea how many thousands of people dies because of militaristic blockheads like you? I will not accept working for someone like this!"

"Hmph," says Drakon standing up. "You're a damn expatriate after all. I won't rely on a lowly commoner like you. I'll do it myself." I pause as Drakon turns to glare at me. "My guess is that you'll side with him. So I'll just leave you both here to die to die together."

"Asshole," I growl knowing I wouldn't have minded getting involved in this fight. I pause nearly jumping out of my skin after being startled by a geyser setting off only inches from my head. I look up seeing Sinbad try not to laugh at me for a minute, seeing several geysers starting to go off. They start to form a pattern, which seems odd to me.

"Sin," I whisper seeing him notice the same thing. "The geysers…"

"Yeah," he says smiling at me a bad idea forming in both of our heads.

"Should we help Drakon," I ask snapping Sinbad out of his thought.

"Probably," says Sinbad standing up.

"Okay," I say standing up as well. "I'll be a distraction. You go get him." I can hear Sinbad yell at me that it's a bad idea, but don't listen. It's time we played by our rules.


	21. Chapter 21

So as I was watching Magi: AoS recently (I watch the dub. Please don't judge.) I could not figure out for the life of me why Barbarossa sounded so familiar. I finally realized that he's the same voice as Gilgamesh from the Fate series and now I can't watch any scene that involves Barbarossa without cringing.

I don't own magi or the characters. I do own my OCs.

Chapter 21

-Leila's POV-

I watch as Sinbad moves closer and closer running towards Drakon, who's now banging on the door, trying to get it to open. The dragon slowly turns towards him noticing the commotion. I continue to run to the opposite side of the door, waiting for the right moment. The dragon gets ready to let lose its electric breath, when I grab a spear before launching it towards the dragon.

As if by luck, the spear lodges itself in between the dragon's scales, causing it to roar out in pain. It stops as Sinbad grabs Drakon and drags him towards the trench. I smile to myself, only to freeze as the dragon turns to me, looking much angrier than a few moments ago. I take of running as it starts to charge its attack. It sends one towards me as I manage to just barely dodge it. I'm several yards from the trench and see the dragon go to step on me with its massive foot. It swings its foot wide, just catching a bit of my left arm with its claw. I stumble, feeling the blood start to come from the cut, but just keep moving over the sound of my heart racing. I jump out of the way as I can hear the static from its next attack. Finally I dive into the trench, just as the new attack goes over my head. I slide down to the ground seeing the scorched ground directly across for me.

 _If that would have hit me, I would have been dead in an instant._

I stand up, because luckily the trench is just taller than me. I can feel myself shaking from the adrenaline pumping through me. Slowly, I make my way towards where Drakon and Sinbad probably are.

As soon as Sinbad sees me he leave Drakon sitting there and comes over to see if I'm okay.

"You're right," I say with a small smile. I can see Sinbad look at me concerned. "That was a stupid idea."

"Yeah, it was," he says as we walk over to where Drakon is still in shock. I kneel down next to him, to get something from my bag to stop the bleeding on my arm as Sinbad tries to get Drakon to calm down. I'm not bleeding a lot, but I'd rather not have an open wound here.

"Kill me," says Drakon his voice shaking and cracking. I turn to look at him, seeing nothing but pure fear on his face. "It matters not…kill me. I'm disqualified as a soldier…I hesitated in front of an enemy…and only thought about wanting to live…such behavior…'Don't hesitate and run.' 'Throw your life away.' That's the pride of Partevian soldiers! However…However, I just thought, 'I don't want to die'! This is most disgraceful. I can never show my face as one of the Dragul Family again! Enough…kill me."

"Boring," says Sinbad feeling more and more disgusted with Partevia. "What's so disgraceful about not wanting to die? Isn't that natural for human beings? 'Don't hesitate and run', 'Throw your life away'? If you do that and die for your country…will the king…or the army…save the citizens? Partevia never saved them! A country exists for its people. A country that abandons its citizens…shouldn't exist!"

I watch as Sinbad stands up pausing to look at me, before turning back to Drakon. "Listen up, Drakon. This is the sound of payback…for the strong ones who sacrificed the weak ones around them."

I see my opportunity and move grabbing a shield to use to jump with the geysers. As I start to move upwards, Sinbad comes in close behind. I see an opportunity and go in a different direction, so that we can do what we each do best. Gradually, we start to get higher and higher as the dragon start to try to move to attack us. Grabbing one of my daggers, I slice the dragon's eye as Sinbad cuts its side. I roars out in pain getting ready to launch a large attack of electricity.

Seeing the chance I use one of the rope darts, throwing it and lodging it into the dragon, jumping up and getting on the top of the dragons nose. Sinbad lands with his sword being plunged into the dragon's nose. I throw the rope darts strategically, so that it wraps itself around the dragons mouth as I jump down forcing it shut. I find myself landing on the dragon arm as I tried to throw me off of it as Sinbad struggles to finish off the dragon.

After a moment, a sudden burst of electricity goes off and I find myself falling to the ground. Quickly, I make contact with a layer of brush on the dungeon floor, breaking my fall just enough that I'm not injured. I let out a small groan as I hear Sinbad yell that he found a set of steps.

"Good for you," I yell back, not making any moves to get up. After a short moment, I look up seeing both Drakon and Sinbad standing above me. "I don't think anything's broken, but this hurt."

Sinbad laugh as Drakon looks at me confused as both offer a hand to help me up. After getting up right, I follow Sinbad towards the steps he found, curious as to what's down there.

"Who are you," asks Drakon staring at Sinbad.

I look at Sinbad as he puts on that smile looking at Drakon, like he's proud of himself. "I am me. I am Sinbad the Sailor!"

I give them both this moment before speaking up. "So…you guys ready to go?"

-Quite a While Later -

"About damn time," I mutter as we continue to walk up the steps towards the inside of the dungeon. I can just feel that we're almost out of here.

"Tsu…Leila," says Drakon turning slightly to look at me as we continue up the steps. I pause not sure what he's getting at. I freeze as he holds out his hand to me, not sure what he's doing. "Take my hand," he says suddenly seeming shy. I pause looking at him, not sure why he's doing this. "I know you aren't injured, but you do seem tired. It seems like the proper thing to do to help you up the steps."

"Okay," I say hesitantly as I take Drakon's hand. I can feel Sinbad glare at Drakon, who only ignores him.

"Your hands are freezing," says Drakon looking back at me as we continue.

"She's always cold," says Sinbad glancing at me. "How are you cold in here? It's 3 times hotter than at home."

"I don't know," I say feeling uncomfortable with the attention. "I just-" I stop as I feel the step beneath my foot start to collapse. I start to fall forward only to stop Sinbad reaches out grabbing my arm to keep me upright. After a moment, I'm standing up on the same step as the two, them both trying to figure out why the step gave out. "I have awful luck…"

"Yep," says Sinbad gently urging me up the stairs. Not wanting to take a chance I start to run up the remaining step, closely followed by the two men. Once we get to the top I turn looking at the two men as they stair at the door amazed and happy. I smile a little studying the grand door. This was it. We've almost done it.

"We made it," I say smiling at the two. "This is the innermost part of the dungeon."

"How do you know that," asks Sinbad a bit out of breath. I look at Drakon nods in agreement also out of breath.

"I just do," I say turning back to the door.

"Heh, don't you look too pale? Still afraid?"

"We've come this far and and you still talk nonsense. Make your wisecracks after catching you're breath."

"Same goes for you. Aren't your legs shaking from running around so much?"

"That is because a certain idiot lead us around in circles needlessly! I gave you a head start by the way!"

"What was that, huh, you military brat?"

"But you've done pretty well for a lowly commoner. I'll give you that."

"Same here. I thought you were a brat from a wealthy family, but you got quite a set of bones…not as good as me though."

"My words exactly."

"Guys," I say turning to face them now excited. "Can we please go in. We've almost done it."

"Alright, Leila," says Sinbad shaking his head, smiling.

We all push the door open and start to wonder into a large cavernous room filled with stone artifacts. As we start to look at everything, I wonder if this is really what should be here.

"All made of stone," says Drakon studying some of the things closely. "Nothing peculiar."

"I don't know about that," says Sinbad up on the raised platform. I look towards where he is, and sitting on the table is a oil lamp. I watch as Sinbad touches it before a bright blue light starts to envelop the room turning everything from stone to gold, silver, and precious gem stones.

I freeze as I look up at a giant blue monster. It stands at nearly five times as a normal human with bark hair, while wearing massive amounts of jewelry and lacking in clothes.

"I am Baal," says the thing with a deep voice that seems to vibrate everything in the room. "The Djin of Wrath and Heros." I watch as its eyes seem to see right through all of us. "Who will become king?"

"The one who will become king is me," yells both Drakon and Sinbad in unison. I watch them as they turn to glare at each other.

"I said it first. Don't interfere," says Sinbad determination clear from his posture.

"You're the one interfering," spits Drakon back. "I'm here under imperial command. Back off, commoner!"

"SOME EMPEROR," says Sinbad angrier than I've seen in a while. "I WON'T GIVE ANYMORE POWER TO THISE WHO TRAMPLE ON US CITIZENS!"

"You fool," says Drakon, his eyes narrowed in rage. "That is implying that you're a traitor to our country!"

"I don't care if you call it treason," says Sinbad standing his ground. "But I've decided, that I will change this country and this world with my own power!"

I watch as Drakon slowly pull out his sword, getting ready for a fight. "I knew I would have to settle this with you sooner or later." I freeze and he turns to glare at me. "Tsubaki," he says with so much venom I don't understand where it could have come from. "If you plan on making claim to this power I suggest you step forward now. That was I can defeat both of you at once."

"Leave her out of this," yells Sinbad. "You have no right to threaten her."

"I don't," I yell feeling both of them look at me. I glance at Baal as he seems to size me up. "This power is not meant for me. Something tells me there's something else out there that I need to find."

"I agree," says Baal shocking the two as I don't waver. "You are deserving of a different power if you can pass the test."

I nod turning back to the two. They seem shocked, but then turn their attention back to each other.

"Sinbad," begins Drakon holding his blade up as I move towards the upper level of the room knowing I can't intervene. "I own you my life twice now. However, as a soldier for Partevia, I cannot overlook a dangerous individual such as yourself."

"Yeah, I understand," says Sinbad pulling out his father's blade. "I can't yield to my own will. Lets fight with all we got!"

"I look forward," says Baal getting both of their attention. "To seeing my lord show what he has."

I watch the two and the run forward, meeting to the sound of metal scraping against metal. The force each other back before Drakon seems to get his act together.

"You show promise," says Drakon sounding confident in his chances. He deflect Sinbad to the side causing him to lose his balance. "That said," continues Drakon as he swing down towards Sinbad. I watch as Sinbad flip back, putting some space between the two.

I look at Sinbad, who seems surprised that Drakon manages to get a small cut on his cheek. I look at Drakon who is more determined now than ever. "You are a formidable opponent, Sinbad. But you," continues Drakon moving forward with speed and precision. "ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" I watch as the two continue to go back and forth. Sinbad definitely isn't the swordsman that Drakon is, but skill doesn't always win a fight.

I pause taking a step forwards as Sinbad's sword is forced out of his hand and he is pushed to the ground. As Sinbad hits the ground Drakon moves to hold the tip of his sword to Sinbad's neck.

"FARWELL," yells Drakon, moving to plunge the sword into Sinbad's neck. I look away not wanting to see this if it is the end. I hear the sword cut through flesh, but can't look if it is the worst.

"You might be better at using that sword of yours but," says Sinbad as I turn to look at them. Sinbad is holding Drakon's blade with his bare hands clearly fighting to keep the blade away. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. "Here's the thing. I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a competition of swordsmanship."

I watch as Sinbad gets Drakon's blade stuck into the ground before turning and punching him square in the face. I see Drakon go backwards as Sinbad stands up, still having fight left in him. I watch as Drakon lands hard on the ground seeming like he's down for the count.

I watch as Sinbad seems shocked as Drakon gets up, not done yet. "It's not over yet," says Drakon sounding a bit out of it. "You hear me! I won't lose." Gradually, Drakon moves forward unsteady. Sinbad easily dodges his clumsy blows landing several of his own.

"No," says Drakon, having more fight in him that I thought possible. "I'm not giving in yet."

Sinbad uppercuts Drakon sending him falling backwards. Sinbad stands there for a moments watching to make sure Drakon's done in this fight. I start to walk towards them, thinking this fight is over only to stop as Baal looks at me. I turn seeing Sinbad walking away, as Drakon starts to stand up again.

"I'm so pathetic I can hardly stand it," says Drakon forcing himself to get up as Sinbad stop where he stands. "But if it's the last thing I ever do, I will protect her. So I'll…"

"Yeah," says Sinbad quietly not really reacting yet. "I understand how you feel. I've got my own reasons for winning." I hold my breath again as Sinbad turn to face Drakon. "THAT'S WHY…"

Drakon finding himself up, rushes forwards towards Sinbad who just waits.

"I WON'T LOSE," yells Drakon pulling his fist back for one last attack.

"NEITHER WILL I!" I watch as Sinbad makes his move.

I watch as the fight finally unfold, no longer about strength but about will.

"I WON'T LOSE," they both yell before finally going for the last blow.

Sinbad finding his opening hits Drakon one last time in the face, sending him flying backwards one last time. Drakon doesn't move to get up anymore, unconscious.

Sinbad stands up looking at his opponent. "It's over. I win." He doesn't move, just stands there.

"I have seen all I need to," says Ball as I move towards Sinbad. "You now have my approval as my new master. As proof of this, the power you so desire is now yours to command." I stop as Sinbad's sword starts to glow in his hand, a symbol now present on the blade. Sinbad smiles, turning to look at me as I can't help but smile that he achieved something amazing here. Suddenly, the ground starts to glow under our feet, before all three of us are enveloped in a bright light.


	22. Chapter 22

I just realized in my last post I forgot to thank twistedlittledoll for their review. Also I want to thank everyone who followed or favorited this story.

I don't own magi or the characters. I do own my OCs.

Chapter 22

Slowly, I start to open my eyes, looking around as I lay on the ground. Trying to think back, I can't figure out why I'm laying here around all of these treasures. I turn a little seeing Drakon laying on the ground bloodied and bruised. I sit up quickly, before spotting Sinbad standing there Yunan behind him and Baal floating in the sky.

"Oh, Djinn of Wrath and Heroism, I hereby order you and you're messengers. Use my magoi as your source and bestow my will with power beyond comprehension," says Sinbad focused on his blade. Suddenly he lifts his sword up into the air. "COME FORTH, BAAL!"

I look up at the Djinn who just smiles before sending lightning strike to strike down the many soldiers standing against Sinbad.

"So this is my power," says Sinbad clearly amazed.

"Be off Sinbad," says Yunan not waiting for a response as I start to float along with Sinbad, grabbing my hood to keep it on. Sinbad seems to notice me there and isn't quite sure what's happening either.

"What the hell," I yell now several yards above the ground.

"Yunan," screams Sinbad panicked. "What's going on?"

"This is a gift from me to you," says Yunan swinging his walking stick, sending us and the treasure Sinbad had claimed flying.

After several minutes, Sinbad lands kind of on his feet, while the treasure falls with a thud. I land flat on my back, not really wanting to get up.

"I've never flown like that before," says Sinbad before seeming to suddenly get sick. Slowly, I sit up feeling dizzy from the sudden drop.

"Sin," says a small voice. I turn along with Sinbad, seeing Daria's young son running up towards us. "Is that really you?"

"You better believe it," says Sinbad, happy now realizing that we're back in Tison Village.

"Sinbad," yells Daria, clearly upset. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the dungeon," he says a smile on his face, only for it to fall as Daria grabs him by the shoulder.

"Why would you abandon Esra for two whole months," says Daria, not happy with Sinbad at the moment.

Sinbad seems to freeze not having expected that. I only felt like hours that we were in there. Without another word he takes off running towards the house, not sure what awaits him there. I stand to go after him, only to stop as Daria grabs my arm. I turn to look at her and know this is very bad.

We find ourselves walking in as Sinbad approaches his mother. She's nearly dead, barely able to breath with a gray cast to her skin.

Sinbad kneels next to his mother as she slowly starts to open her eyes. She looks up as Sinbad, who's on the verge of losing any control over his own sadness.

"Darling," says Esra quietly. She lifts her hand up, which Sinbad takes in his own. "Is that you Badr? If I'm able to see you, it means I don't have much time left. He...our wonderful little boy, Sin. He left here with your sword and set out on an amazing adventure," says Esra tears in her eyes. "He's curious, full of energy, and always so reckless. But he values his family and friends. He's a kind boy, just like you always were."

Sinbad watching her mother so closely, starts to shake, his resolve to stay strong shattering right here and now. The fight that was so prominent for as long as I've known him weakening.

"He's an adult now, so I think he'll be okay," she says as her last tears start to fall. "I love you, Sin," she says as her hand goes limp and she shuts her eyes. Sinbad starts to cry as his mother takes one final breath and the women in the room begin to sob.

Everyone sitting there in silence, wait for a moment, before Sinbad stands up. "We should prepare to bury her," he says clearly in pain.

Daria asks some of the others to go and do something to get ready, before approaching Sinbad. She pulls him close as he continues to cry, now having lost the last of his family.

I look down gripping my left arm with my right hand, feeling a set of emotions I thought were gone. I feel tears falling as I hold my arm tighter, trying to keep silent, and knowing that there should have been a way to prevent this. Had Sinbad listened and stayed here with her, she may have lived. Or if I had kept my mouth shut, I could have kept working to make sure she got the medicine she needed while Sinbad was gone. If Uncle Vartan had stepped up to-

I freeze, eyes widening in realization. Uncle Vartan would have helped her. Sinbad had told me that Vartan would do what he could to help the two of them before I showed up. If he did it before, why wouldn't he do it now?

"Leila," says Daria getting my attention. "I'm going to go and get some things ready. Will you stay and -"

"Yeah," I say not sure what she would say. She nods after covering Esra's face with the blanket going to leave the house.

"A little later tonight I need to talk to you," she whispers hoping Sinbad doesn't hear her as he sits there upset.

"I already know," I say feeling my legs start to shake, suddenly feeling like they've been broken. Before I can say anything else, I move to sit next to Sinbad taking his hand as he tries to stop crying.

-Several Hours Later-

I didn't expect to feel this numb every again.

I walk slowly towards Daria's house, knowing that whatever she tells me will be bad news. It's very late, but with Sinbad being so upset, I didn't just want to leave. He's sound asleep tired from both the dungeon and this emotion turn. I stop in front of her house, just looking at it, not sure what to do. After what feels like forever, Daria comes outside looking sad and conflicted.

"He's dead, isn't he," I blurt out, not wanting to drag this out.

"He is," she say moving to the side. "The kids are asleep inside. You should come in and we can talk. Its cold out here and I'm sure you could-"

"Do you know who it was," I ask, not intending to go inside. She looks at me before nodding. "It was them wasn't it?"

"A few weeks after you and Sinbad left, Vartan came one night and said that word of you being here got to the organization you were a part of," she says giving up and moving a bit closer to me. "He figured out that they didn't know it was you for certain. He said he wouldn't be able to come around or try to help until this either blew over or ended."

"When did he die," I ask knowing that word only got back to them because I exposed who I was.

"Two days ago." I nod realizing that I when I said this was it to him, it really was. "Leila, I'm sorry."

"I'm going into town tomorrow," I say now just rambling whatever pops into my head. "I know how they work. They left his body there to scare others who were kicked out. I want to know what they did."

"You shouldn't see it," says Daria taking a step closer. "I didn't see it, but I was told what happened. It's not something anyone should see. But-"

"People are too scared to fix whatever they did," I finish for her feeling angry at Sham Lash more than anything. "That was the goal. The longer it stays up the more submissive people become." I wait as Daria watches me trying to think about what I should do next. "I'm going to head back," I say starting to walk back towards Sinbad's home.

"Leila," says Daria as I stop. "I know you want to go, but please don't do that to yourself."

I nod before continuing to walk away. I'm might as well try to get some sleep before the next morning. Something tells me it's going to be long day tomorrow.

-Daria's POV Later the Next Day-

I let out a sigh as I approach Sinbad and Esra's home. Sinbad has been through far too much for someone so young and kind, and now Leila was having to endure more trouble. Hopefully, they were both there.

It's odd how much they seemed to rely on each other, when things seemed bad. When Esra got worse, Leila was right there for Sin doing whatever she could. When she was feeling down, he found a way to make her feel better. It brings up the question what they would have done had they never met.

I take a step into the house seeing Sinbad laying there studying his father's sword. Inside the small house I can see that Leila's nowhere to be found. I can feel myself panicking that she went into town, but she could have just gone to help someone in the village with something. Even when she was upset, she couldn't sit still because she knows it will only cause her to overthink things more.

"You feeling any better today," I ask getting Sinbad's attention. He looks at me and smiles, but he's still upset. It will take a lot of time for him to feel better after this.

"A little," he says putting the sword away and standing up. "The more I think about it, the more I'm glad that at least she isn't suffering anymore. Those last few weeks that I was here were really challenging for her."

He pauses looking around the small house. "It still feels kind of empty here without her though."

"At least Leila's still here," I say hoping he tells me where she is.

"Yeah," he says smiling fondly thinking about the gray haired teenager. It was cute to think that Sinbad, the flirt, really has a crush on her, but I'm sure that Leila is oblivious to it. "I just wonder what she will do after this," he says thoughtfully.

I stay silent and watch as he hesitates, clearly having something to ask. "I was thinking about leaving to start traveling the world."

"I figured that you would," I say smiling now at him. "I understand. Your mother always felt guilty for you not being able to do that because you were taking care of her. I know that you didn't mind, but Esra would be happy for you."

I watch as he nods before stretching a little bit. "I'll tell Leila when she gets back," he says as I can feel myself getting nervous. "Maybe she'll come with me. It would give her the chance to get out of Partevia."

"Where is she," I ask, not wanting to wait anymore. She really shouldn't see what happened to her uncle.

"She went into town," says Sinbad without much thought. "She didn't say why, but I guess she wanted to talk to-"

"You need to go stop her," I say quickly. Sinbad looks at me clearly confused. "Vartan's dead. He was killed three days ago."

"Hold on," says Sinbad now looking confused. "What do you mean he's dead? Does Leila know?"

"She does," I say as Sinbad looks confused. "She figured it out yesterday. She came to talk to me and I tried to convince her not to go see what happened, but I wasn't sure that she would listen. No one should see what happened to him."

"What happened," he asks standing up clearly not sure why this is so bad. "I get that I should bring her back here, but what shouldn't she see."

"He was beheaded," I say not meeting Sinbad's eye. "And his head was left on a stick in the center of town to send a message to anyone who betrays the organization they were a part of."

"Shit," says Sinbad running out the door, without a second thought. I go outside seeing him, running full speed towards town. Hopefully he can get there and find Leila before she sees that.

-Several Hours Later-

I watch as my son tells his sister one of the stories that Sinbad shared with them. After several hours, neither Sinbad nor Leila have come back, and now I'm extremely worried.

If she saw that, there's no telling how Leila will react and Sinbad wasn't going to stop until he finds her.

"Sinbad," says my son jumping up. I turn as both of my kids run to the door hugging Sinbad. He smiles at the kids, but then looks at me and I can tell he hasn't found her yet.

"Hey," he says his voice shaking ever so slightly. "I need to talk to your mom," he continues as my kids pout that they wanted him to tell them a story. "I'll tell you both a story later, but this is really important."

They pout as I step just outside of the house with Sinbad, seeing him deflate now that the kids can't see us. "She wasn't there," he says shifting from foot to foot. "One of the men said that she showed up earlier and saw what happened. Apparently, she wouldn't say anything and they went to go send someone to come get me, but she took off. They assumed that she came back here."

"She didn't," I say seeing him deflate. "I've check numerous times and asked around and she never came here. This had to terrify her."

"It was awful," says Sinbad shivering. "The idea that she even saw that…There was so much blood. And his body was just lying there. His eyes were open…How could people just leave him there?" I wait for him to say more, not sure what to say to answer his question. "I'm going to go back out and look for her again."

"You should go home," I say, not sure if he will listen. "You should get some sleep and look for her in the morning. Because of what happened with your mother-"

"That's exactly why I need to find her," says Sinbad a bit more loudly than I think he intended. "I can't lose her too."

"Sinbad," says a quiet voice, getting our attention. We both look off to the side and slowly approaching us is Leila. "What are you talking about?"

Not waiting Sinbad runs up to Leila hugging her. She seems to hesitate, a bit surprised before hugging back.

"Where have you been," I say walking up to them. I can see her shaking as Sinbad pulls away. "Sinbad's been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry," she says looking down as Sinbad moves to her side wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes are red and a bit puff from crying. "I went into town. I just wanted to know what happened. Afterwards, I just got scared and needed to calm down before I came back. I went to those caves near the field I usually hunt in."

"Why didn't you tell me why you were going," asks Sinbad as she continues to look down.

"You have enough going on," she says still very quietly. "It didn't seem like the right thing to bother you with until I knew more."

"You could have told me," he says looking at me, not sure what to say.

"Sorry," she says still shaking. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't finish that sentence," says Sinbad with a sigh. "You're not a problem. But you are freezing."

"What would you say if I told you I'm thinking about leaving Partevia soon," she says looking at Sinbad a bit of guilt in her eyes.

I catch Sinbad looking at me and smiling a little bit. Leila catching his expression looks between the two of us confused.

"I think that we should start planning," says Sinbad smiling at her. "I want to see the world, so why not start the trip with a friend."


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own magi or the characters. I do own my OCs.

Chapter 23

I look up a little bit hearing a commotion a bit farther down along the docks. I'm still waiting for Sinbad to get back, so that we can head out. He's planning on heading north, but I think that I will head out to the east.

While I don't plan on saying anything, I am a bit hesitant to go our separate ways. I trust that Sinbad will be fine, but my luck doesn't seem to be getting better any time soon.

"WHAT?!," yells a higher pitched voice behind me. I don't know what's going on, but it can't be good.

"Princess!"

There is only one princess in this country and if she's here I really need to leave.

"Yo, Leila," I hear Sinbad say behind me. "You ready to go?"

"Let me down you commoner," yells that same voice from earlier.

"When I turn around, are you going to be holding Princess Serendine," I ask not really wanting to know the answer.

"Now, why would you think that," asks Sinbad, laughing a little.

"Because you're better at finding trouble than I am, but also better at getting out of it."

"Damn it, I said put me down," yells who I think it's safe to assume is the princess.

"Let's go," I say untying the boat from the dock. I choose to completely avoid looking at Sinbad and the princess.

"Uh…Leila," says Sinbad as I hum in acknowledgment. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because I'm hoping that if I ignore this, it isn't real." I hear Sinbad laugh at my logic as the Princess starts to yell at Sinbad again.

I let out a sigh turning to face the princess, whose eyes narrow upon seeing me. I watch as Sinbad tosses her to the boat floor, before drinking something from a small bottle. After he finishes, I grab the bottle smelling it.

"She poisoned you," I ask, a bit annoyed with Sinbad.

"How did you know that," asks Sinbad as I look at the princess who's holding the chest plate of her armor up.

"This is the antidote for Giant Desert Spider venom," I say handing him back the bottle as I turn to face Serendine. "You still use that, correct?"

"What are you doing here, traitor," says the princess glaring at me. "I was hoping you died."

"You never looked into it did you," I ask point blank as she just sneers at me. "I should have figured. I was just a soldier to you. Honestly though with you having-"

"Shut up, you bitch," she yells as I just laugh at her.

"That doesn't really mean much," I remark, still not caring. I jump over onto the other boat doing whatever needs to be done before separating the ships.

"You…you insolent commoner! What are you planning to do," she question to Sinbad now taking care of what he needs to. "How dare you disgrace a princess…? If…if anything happens to me, the imperial army will hunt you down!"

"He's hanging out with me," I say getting her attention momentarily. "I don't think that really scares him."

"I have an idea," says Sinbad turning towards me. I notice him look at a barrel as I shrug not really planning on getting in his way. He looks down at Serendine, who seems to shrink at his gaze. After a short moment and some more yelling, Sinbad tosses the barrel with the princess into the ocean.

"From this distance, you soldiers can pick you up, right? Thanks for being a nice hostage, cute girl," says Sinbad with a wave turning to ignore the girl as we take of heading out further.

"I will….I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, SINBAD!"

"You really screwed that up," I say waving to the princess before turning the ship slightly to head north.

"Eh…She deserved it. She was beating some guy because he insulted her dad."

"I never said she didn't deserve it," I reply with a small laugh, wondering if I would get in more trouble if I stayed with him, than if I went on my own. "I say we give it an hour until we go our own way."

"I'd give it two," says Sinbad moving towards the front enjoying the wind blowing in his face. "Might as well draw out how much time we have together. Who knows how long it will be till we see each other after this."

"Or if we ever do," I say honestly.

"We will," says Sinbad with a smile. "I plan on it…and look forwards to it."

-Several Weeks Later-

I pull the boat up onto the shore of the island. It seems pretty deserted here, but that's not a bad thing.

"I was hoping that you would come here," says a voice behind me. I turn around slowly seeing Yunan standing by the tree line. "I must admit it took you longer than I expected. And I thought that Sinbad would be with you."

"No," I say a bit deflated. It was odd, but not unexpected that not having Sinbad here to talk to was making me feel a lot lonelier. "He was headed to the north."

"Why didn't you go with him," asks Yunan thoroughly confused. "Or why didn't he come with you?"

"He had his heart set on going up there," I say with a shrug grabbing my bag. "Plus if I travel with him I'd just put him in danger because of my reputation. Why are you here? Did you have something to tell me?"

"I need you to go straight through this forest," says Yunan pointing in a direction. "There's a dungeon there for you to capture."

"Why me," I ask still planning on going. "I'm not even close to as strong as Sinbad and he's a much better person."

"Do you know who I am," asks Yunan as I shake my head. "I'm a magi. We are special people who can use the Rukh around them."

"Oh that explains everything…right?"

"You don't know what Rukh is," says Yunan with a laugh. "I should probably explain this more. The Rukh is what makes up a person's soul. It provide the waves of fate for the world. It supplies people with magoi, which allows for people to do thinks like use magic or metal vessels. A person like you can only use the magoi within you, while I can use the Rukh from all round me. Are you understanding this?"

"I think so," I reply knowing there's probably more to it than this. "But that doesn't explain what I have to do with this."

"As a magi I can choose to guide people I think are worthy to become King Candidates. And I am here to guide you into that dungeon to do so."

"But why me?"

"I don't think you understand how strong you really are," says Yunan as I walk over towards him. "Your will rivals that of Sinbad's, but it's different. You want to protect people, while Sinbad wants to strive for change. It may seem strange, but I think that you both need to exist as King Candidates to properly use your power."

"I don't know if you notice," I say still unsure. "Sinbad's a pretty protective guy. And I'm not exactly ever shying away from a fight. Or trying to change how people think."

"Trust me," says Yunan. "Go and try to claim the dungeon."

"I'll go," I say feeling a bit hopeful that maybe I have a purpose. I start to walk towards the dungeon, but stop to look at Yunan who seems confused. "If I don't make it out…"

"You will," says Yunan smiling. "But I'll let Sinbad know if something goes wrong."

I nod turning before running towards the dungeon.

 _Maybe this will be as exciting as Baal._

—A Few Hours Later—

 _More terrifying than Baal, and way too exciting._

I continue to wander through the dungeon. Its landscape is on fire, with dying trees scattered throughout.

I spin around stabbing a lion like creature as it goes to lunge at me. As my blade makes contact, I narrowly avoid the claw mere inches from my face. After it falls I study the creature. Its fur is a vibrant blend of orange and yellow, with black eyes, and claws and teeth as long as my daggers.

These are more powerful than the baby dragons, but there's too many of them, so my guess is that there's something bigger here that I have to fight.

I freeze as a load roar can be head just above the ridge I'm currently behind. It was almost ear shattering and some of the monsters actually collapsed at the loud noise.

Taking my opportunity, I run forwards towards an opening so that I can see what's happening. Looking over just slightly, I see a beast nearly twice the size of the others. Its fur looks more like armor and its teeth shorter, but look just as deadly. I moved so gracefully it's almost mesmerizing as its armor glitter from the dark red of the flames.

Suddenly a small mew is let out. Looking towards where the noise came from, I look finally realizing the massive tree that the massive beast is circling. On one of the top branches is a small lion cub, with golden fur and blue eyes that remind me of the lightening from Baal. Behind the little guy, there's a door, which I think I can assume leads to the next part of the dungeon.

 _That cub is way too different to not be important. But the door is right there. Could it be a set of hidden steps like before? Or maybe that cub is some sort of key to the door._

As if on queue with my thoughts a smaller beast bumps the doors opening them a little, although it stays within this massive room.

 _Okay…so that door works, but what do I need to do though? This is a test, but what is it testing?_

I pause as the little cub seems to mew again in desperation. The larger beast is attempting to get up into the tree to attack the lion cub.

I can feel myself hesitating. If my hunch is right, then that cub is important, but what if I'm wrong?

"To hell with it," I say jumping up. I start to run towards the beast as it hits the tree causing it to shake and the cub to lose its balance. It's just barely hanging onto the branch with its front paw. I pick up speed and find myself next to the monster, just as the cub starts to fall.

Jumping up, I land on the beast's snout, using it to propel myself upwards grabbing the cub and landing several years away from the monster.

I set the cub down as the monster turns growling at me. The minute the cub's paws hit the ground it takes off, hiding deep under some rocks in a small opening. I pull out my second dagger twirling it just a bit in my hand. Rope darts won't be much use here, since I'll have to be more accurate.

I crouch down getting ready for the monster to bring the fight to me. I don't know how fast it is or how strong, so I need to figure that out first.

The beast takes its opportunity and darts towards me, I spin out of the way as it crashes into some rocks, shattering them.

 _It's not very fast, but it's apparently durable._

I spin once again as it comes bounding in, knowing that at least that might be my advantage. Now I just have to find its weak spot.

We continue this dance for a while, the monster charging and me dodging. This is getting almost to repetitive, so is this thing not very smart. I hesitate trying to come up with a plan. The monster seeing me hesitates, changes his path pinning me to the ground under his massive paws.

I struggle to get him off as he growls opening his jaws to bit me. As the things warm breath hits me I feel myself shying away, not wanting to lose here.

A small mew is heard on the other side of this clearing. I look over seeing that little cub roaring at the monster above me. As the monster turns his head to look, I see a small sliver of flesh and fit that isn't protected by his armor like shell. Slowly, he gets off of me going towards the cub who is now frozen in fear. Even as he walk away, I know there's only one angle that I can get a knife into that part of the beast, and that's from the front. I get up moving quickly to stand behind a rock near the lion cub. He keeps inching back in fear as the monster lurks closer and closer.

Finally, the monster launches itself forward, and I jump out from behind the rock in front of the cub. As he opens his mouth, I turn my left arm and shoulder knowing I have no room for error. The beast not able to change its direction, continues as I slip my arm between its teeth to get to that spot just off to the side. I try not to yell as I feel it's one tooth sink into my shoulder and halfway up my neck before he blade makes contact and pierces the skin of the monster. Instantly, I'm blinded by a bright flash, before the beast disappears in a see if red and gold light.

After a moment shocked that it worked, I fall as I feel the sharp pain in my shoulder. I grip my left shoulder feeling blood covering my hand instantly. I lean down before laying on my left side not sure what to do about this. I won't be able to just bandage this because it's too deep and I can't stitch it well at this angle.

"Meow," says the little lion cub. I look up as it walks closer to me. I feel it nudge my right hand as I hold it in place.

"Well at least your okay," I say to the little creature, petting it on the head with my right hand. The little cub move forward quickly before it starts to lick my wound. "Hey," I say trying to get it too move. "What are doing?"

The little guy pushes my hand away before it continue to lick the wound.

"You're a strange one," I say figuring I might as well let him do his thing. I'm probably done for anyways.

I lay there for who knows how long before the cub steps away mewing proudly. I sit up moving my hand to touch my shoulder, widening my eyes as I do. The cut is completely closed, it's sore but seems to be healed. I can feel that there will be a scar, but that's better than dead.

"What do you know," I mutter looking at the little cub who seems kind of sleepy. "You're pretty special."

The little guy mews before curling up and going to sleep right in front of me. I look at the little guy as he's sleeping not sure what his purpose is in the dungeon. I stand up looking around seeing that some of the smaller monsters are circling around us. I pick up my dagger, twirling it as many of the beasts back up.

 _So these things are scared of me now. They must be waiting for me to leave the little guy here._

"Well," I say picking up the lion cub, "looks like you're coming with me." I place the cub into my bag, knowing I don't want to leave him here by himself.

I start to make my way towards the door, taking out a few more beasts to make sure they stay back. I wonder what the rest of the dungeon has in store.

 _Wait…what am I supposed to call the little cub._


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 24

"Get back here, Ali," I yell towards the lion cub.

Gradually, the small golden lion cub walks back towards me, with not a care in the world. But that might be because I'm the one doing all of the fighting here.

In the last several hours, the small cub and I have encountered a wide range of monsters, which I had managed to defeat. Ali was more than happy to heal any injuries I received during our time here, but it makes him a little tired. I tried to keep him from doing too much because as long as I can manage, why wear him out.

I look up the stairs seeing a door, so much like the one in the Baal Dungeon. This dungeon, is almost claimed, the only question is what the final test is.

I pause as the small cub rubs up against my leg. He really is small, probably only about eight pounds or so.

Maybe he can come with me?

Finally, seeing the doors, I pause to admire them. In a way these seem more impressive as they stand there made purely of gold, with a variety of bright red gem stones scattered throughout the design.

I stumble quickly as they shift open, pausing as I notice that Ali is moving forwards not really caring.

"Damn it," I mutter as the lion, just continues forward. "I was looking at those."

Ali meows as I follow him into the room. It was similar to the treasure room in Baal, but it's well-lit with torches filling the room with a golden light.

After wandering around and looking at the many artifacts, I pause at one with a unique symbol on it. It was an intricate bracelet with red stones in it. Slowly, I reach out touching the artifact before bright flames erupt from it and a blue lion starts to float overhead.

"I am Buer," says the Djinn. "The Djinn of defiance and preservation! Who comes here to claim me as their own power!?"

"I do," I reply standing tall. I can feel the Djinn size me up, seeming to smirk to herself.

"Now why would I want you to be my lord," says the Djinn in a clearly condescending tone. "You've been broken down physically. I can see even from here that this dungeon has started to wear you down."

"This isn't my first time in a dungeon," I yell feeling underestimated. "I've survived the dungeon of Baal and if my will hasn't broken yet, it won't."

"I haven't seen enough," says the Djin clearly confident. "But then again I didn't see a reason to pay attention to you."

"Well then that is your mistake," I growl. "I defeated that beast of yours and countless others and you still doubt me! What do you want from me then?!"

We both stop and turn to Ali as she lets out a loud meow. Both Buer and I turn towards the small lion cub as she jumps up towards the Djinn meowing loudly.

"Really," says the Djinn sizing me up. "The entire time?"

Ali meows louder this time as I just watch him confused.

"Perhaps you don't need another test," says the Djinn smiling a little bit. "Supposedly you protected my familiar."

"Well yeah," I say hesitant of this Djinn. "He was about to get eaten and he seemed important." I debate saying my next thing, but decide why not. "Plus, he's adorable. How could I not?"

I look as Ali seems to meow in protest, not liking the idea that he's cute I guess.

"He claims that you were extremely protective of him," says the Djinn sizing me up once again.

"What does it matter," I ask not really getting what the hell this Djinn's problem is. "Yeah I protected him. If I can, why wouldn't I?"

"I will allow for you to become my master," says the Djinn folding her arms. I stumble for anything to say not really sure what's happening. "One of the things I look for is someone willing to protect others without knowing everything about them. My familiar would have actually been the final test."

"What do you mean it would have been the final test," I ask looking at Ali as the lion seems to smile at me. "Those who leave him sooner face a much fiercer beast than those that put a little more effort into protecting him. It also says a lot about their judgement if they choose to ignore him in favor of following the traditional path of a dungeon. Who would imagine saving a beast within the dungeon."

"So basically, you're deceptive as help, but protect those you care about," I say as the Djinn nods, but seems annoyed by my shortening of her explanation. "Why the hell didn't you say that? I could have told you we'd make a good pair."

"I'll ignore your attitude and lack of manners for now," says the Djinn with a growl, "but I will still allow you to be my vessel."

I freeze as bright red and golden flames emanate from the Djinn as it disappears into my one dagger. I hold the dagger out a little, not wanting to get burned by the flames. After they disappear and a eight-point star appears on my one dagger.

Suddenly, that same light appears under my feet that appeared in Baal and everything goes white.

I blink looking around seeing that I'm on the ground surrounded by the treasure from the dungeon in the middle of the jungle.

"I see that things went well," says the calm voice of Yunan. I turn around seeing him standing there looking…proud. "I was starting to wonder if I would need to contact Sinbad."

"Well, I guess you don't need to now," I mutter looking around. "How long was I in there?"

"It was only a few days," he says taking a few steps closer. "What happened to your neck?"

"My Djinn had a monster that had more bite, than bark," I say realizing that my shirt is still covered with blood and the scar is definitely noticeable. "Any idea what I should do next?"

"That's up to you to decide," says Yunan with a laugh. "But if you have an idea, I'd be happy to send you there."

"Hold on one second," I say before digging through some of the bags. After pulling out a lot of the smaller items and any coins I can find I toss them into my bag, which only holds a little bit of food and water. I put on the choker necklace and then drop the items into my bag.

"Could you just send the rest of this to Tison Village," I say as Yunan looks at me surprised.

"Why," asks Yunan clearly confused by my decision.

"I don't really need all of this, and it could help them out," I say turning to walk back to my boat.

"And where will you be going," asks Yunan as I turn to look at him.

"Don't know yet," I reply with a shrug. "But I'm sure I'll see you eventually so I'll see you later Yunan."

I feel a little bit better knowing that I have some fire power now. So let's just hope that Sinbad and I can stay alive.

-Sinbad's POV-

"Ah-Choo!"

"Quit sneezing," growls Ja'far growing annoyed with me.

"It's not my fault," I say getting tired of this kid's attitude.

He's such a little brat.

"We're almost ready to leave, Sin," says Hinahoho walking up to Ja'far and me.

"Great," I say knowing exactly where we're going next. "Let's head to the Reim Empire."

Hinahoho, Vittel, and Mahad all echo the enthusiasm. I look as Ja'far seems to stay kind of quiet. We continue to talk for a little while before the three go to do some of the things that need to be done.

"Hey, Ja'far," I say getting the young kids attention. "How old are you?"

"10," says Ja'far not really paying attention. "What does it matter?"

"Just curious," I say with a shrug. He's the right age and I'm pretty sure that was Leila he was remembering when I had to fix what Partevia did to him. I stand next to him as he looks out at the horizon. "When that thing happened in Valefor, there was a girl. Was she your sister?"

"None of your business," snaps Ja'far. "It doesn't matter anyways."

"Why not," I ask hoping he doesn't actually hate her like she thinks he does.

"I'm pretty sure she dead," he says with a shrug. "So why worry about what happened with her."

"Did she have a name," I ask hoping he tells me.

"Leila," he says looking at me suspiciously. "But her code name was Tsubaki." I internally cheer that I was right. "Why are you asking?"

"She was very pretty, and I'd guess that she's about my age so-"

"If she was alive, I wouldn't let you hit on her," he says with a glare. "Just drop it. She's gone."

"Then why worry about me hitting on her," I ask hoping to back him into a corner. "You must care what happened to her."

"She gone and it's better that she is," he snaps at me. I pull back a little not sure what to make of this. "Leila hated what she did and every time she turned around she was being hurt. It's better if she's gone."

"What if she wasn't," I ask as Ja'far glares at me. "Wouldn't you want to know she's okay?"

"Do you know something about her," he asks narrowing his eyes. I don't really want to tell him yet about her.

"No," I say with a shrug and a smile. "Just wanted to know more about you."

I watch as he shrugs and mumbles something about me being weird.

Maybe one day you two will be able to be a family again.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 25

 _-One and a Half Years Later-_

 _"Just ask her already."_

 _"No way! You do it."_

 _"We need her help if we want to get this done."_

 _These people are getting on my nerves._

 _"If you don't ask you won't know if I'll help you," I speak up with a slight glare to the men standing behind me._

 _"We heard that you're a bounty hunter," says the one non-descript man. "Well we are too and we have someone we want to go after…"_

 _"But you can't do it on your own," I conclude from the sheepish looks they each share. "Why me? And who do you plan on going after?"_

 _"We heard that you have two metal vessels," says the one, earning a pointed glare. "We want to go after Princess Serendine."_

 _"From Partevia," I say, with a bit of curiosity. "Why now?"_

 _"Do you not pay attention to what people say," questions the one shorter man. "She's supposedly in Reim with some monster. There was an uprising and we want to go after her. Her country started a war with Reim and now we want to get even. If she really does have a monster, we need your metal vessels to handle it."_

 _"Fine," I reply curtly standing up. I watch as the two seem to shrink back. I smile, knowing that I love how much they're scared right now. "We'll go, but I'm in charge."_

 _They both nod and follow me as I exit the bar dropping some change on the counter to pay for my drink. I can feel them studying me, not quite sure who I really am._

 _"By the way, boys," I speak up with some venom. "Since I'll be doing all the hard work, I get sixty percent of the bounty."_

 _I smile as they start to argue._

 _It doesn't matter if you argue with me on this. When I'm done, they won't get anything._

 _-A Little While Later-_

 _"Are you sure that they are coming this way," asks the shorter man as we stand waiting in the forest._

 _"Yeah," I say growing more and more annoyed. "A dragon is pretty hard to miss. Unlike you two clowns I know what I'm doing."_

 _"Still," starts the one, before I hold my hand up, silencing him._

 _"They're coming this way," I say sliding a bit more behind the tree. "Move into positions."_

 _"Lord Drakon," says the one woman who I think I recognize from the palace. "We might want to stop and rest, you must be exhausted."_

 _"I'm fine, Lady Sahel," says the Dragon. "We need to keep going. We will be there by morning."_

 _Wait! Is that really Drakon? What the hell happened to him?_

 _I freeze as I hear the two other bounty hunter make their appearance. I can hear them starting the conversation. I want to do what I signed up for, but at Drakon's expense isn't okay with me. Well looks like I'm betraying them earlier._

 _I pull out my dagger as they continue to talk to the small group. "Spirit, Djinn of preservation and resistance I command thee to make use of my magoi and grant me your power. Now dwell in my body, Buer."_

 _I pause and hear everyone freeze as I feel my Djinn equip take hold._

 _Now it's time for the exciting part_ _._

 _-Drakon's POV-_

 _I move in front of the three women as flames suddenly erupt from behind the tree. I can hear a woman laugh as the two men freeze._

 _"This wasn't part of the plan," says the one quietly trying and failing to look in control and calm._

 _"Well," says a voice that I find very familiar. "It was part of mine."_

 _I look up and see a woman floating above us. It takes me a moment, but I now recognize her…the assassin Leila._

 _She lands on the ground scorching it beneath her feet as she lands between the two groups facing the men. Studying her, she definitely seems to have grown in the last year or so, but I'm not entirely sure based on the current form she is in._

 _She usually a wavy gray hair is a straight dark red reaching down past her waist with a set of matching lion ears on her head. She's only wearing a set of golden armor and a basic white eastern style short dress. She's holding a bright red dagger in her left hand and is wearing large amounts of golden and red jewelry with no shoes._

 _I watch as she turns a bit towards me. She gives me a small smile, showing sharper teeth and bright gray eyes._

 _"It's been a while Drakon," she says with little hesitation. "Sorry, we had to meet again like this, but I'll kill these two for you."_

 _I go to say something, but stop as she holds her blade up. "Faiaburēdo," she says as the two men start to run away. She swings the dagger, sending sharp waves of flames towards the two. I shut my eyes at the brightness, but hear a scream and smell burning flesh before opening my eyes again. When I do open my eyes, the men are nothing, but a pile of ashes on the ground. I hesitate as Leila stands there, before the dust scatters as a breeze sends the ashes into the sky._

 _"I was hoping I wouldn't have needed to do that," she says as a sudden glow activates, before she's standing before me seeming much more familiar. She turns towards me, and I can now see that this is definitely Leila. She dressed far more plainly, in a sleeveless dark green tunic with a hood and black leggings with basic knee high black boots. My assessment that she has grown stands, as she has…developed since I last saw her. Her light gray wavy hair is pulled up into a high tail while her right arm is still bandaged. The only difference is that she has a prominent scar that must start on her left shoulder and goes part way up her neck, and is wearing a silver choker._

 _"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to find you with Serendine," she says with a smile._

 _"You," growls Serendine walking out from behind me. I watch as Serendine approaches, pulling out her sword. She holds the tip towards Leila, who isn't at all phased by this. "You betrayed Partevia and you dare show your face in front of me."_

 _"Well…yeah," says Leila pushing the blade away without any concern. "They were going after the bounty and rumor on your head, so I figured I might as well tag along. But then I found out that Drakon was here, and I kind of like him so…"_

 _"You were here to kill the princess," I ask feeling hesitant of trusting her now._

 _"Not particularly," she says with a shrug. "I was probably going to take her back to Partevia in exchange for information about my brother."_

 _"So you're still spitting that lie," growls Serendine, earning an uninterested glance from Leila. "How could a monster like you have any family to care about?"_

 _"The same way you do," remarks Leila with a smile. I can see the princess wants to say more but stop as Leila glares at her. "What are you all doing here?"_

 _"Do you know what has happened in Partevia," asks Sahel. Leila shrugs probably only having some of the information. I'm fairly certain that she is uneducated. "We were forced to escape in order to prevent the Princess for being executed. It took us a very long time to get out, and we have been having trouble in the towns here because of Lord Drakon's appearance."_

 _"I know how rough that can be," says Leila with a look at me. She seems understanding. "I'm sure you have it much worse those. It's easier to hide a tattoo than your entire body. I can take you all to the safest town. The one nearby has too many bounty hunters for you to be safe."_

 _"Why would we listen to you," questions Serendine attempting and failing to intimidate the girl. "You've betrayed Partevia."_

 _"My god," says Leila. "Don't you ever shut up about that? Listen I'm doing this for Drakon. The guy has honor and I owe him for something."_

 _"What," growls the Princess as I hope Leila doesn't say anymore._

 _"None. Of. Your. Business." I watch as Leila looks at all of us before she starts to walk away. "Let's go. It's two days away so we should get moving."_

 _I hesitate as she starts to walk away. Deciding we have no better options I start to follow her._

 _-Leila's POV, A Day Later-_

"It's getting late and you all should rest," I speak up looking at the three women and Drakon coming up towards the cave I'm standing outside of.

"But I thought that we were two days away from the town," questions Drakon clearly hesitant of trusting me fully.

"We are if you include rest," I say crossing my arms. "You all are exhausted. Plus I've set up this cave as a base if I ever have to leave in a rush. I have some supplies that should help all of you."

"We need to keep going," says Serendine clearly still in this phase of hating on me.

"Don't care," I reply not in the mood to deal with her. "You all can go in and rest. I'll stay out here and keep guard."

"Why would we trust you," questions the Serendine as I let out a groan.

"I don't care what happens to you," I reply. "But I did stop those people from killing you and dragging your ass to the Reim military, so I don't think I gave you a reason not to trust me right now. Just go inside, eat some food and get some sleep."

I watch as the two attendants lead the Princess into the cave as Drakon pauses for a moment before following them in. After the go in, I walk over to a tree and sit on the ground leaning up against it.

 _At least now I have some peace and quiet. If Drakon wasn't here, I probably wouldn't have helped, but he seems like a decent person. The attendants seem rather calm and nice too. If only Serendine took some lessons from them, because she's definitely not a person I would want to deal with._

I relax leaning against the tree waiting for any sign of trouble. After a while I can hear thunder in the distance, but I'm sure it won't be that bad of a storm. At least…I hope that it isn't. I don't really enjoy rain storm like I used to when I was younger.

 _There haven't really been that many threats around here, but I still don't think that they are so safe here. Napolia will be much safer for the four of them. At least there is some work there and they can get some work and maybe a way out of here._

I pause as I feel a rain drop hit my face, as I look up. Letting out a groan I stand up moving closer to the tree. It's not quite a downpour yet, but could easily turn into one.

I pause as a shadow casts itself over me, blocking much of the rain. I look up at Drakon, who is trying to make sure I stay dry.

"You should come inside," says Drakon watching me closely. "The storm looks like it will get worse."

"It's easier to keep watch out here," I say with a shrug. "Plus I'm sure Serendine doesn't want me in there. I can't imagine this has been easy for you."

"No," he says honestly. "But I am surprised to find an ally here in Reim. Especially, one who's wanted by their government." I just shrug. "Thank you."

"No need for that," I say with a small laugh looking up at the dragon. "I owe you for what happened back in Tison Village. You didn't have to take my offer. Honestly, will all of the soldiers you had there, I probably would have lost eventually if you attacked me. You could have arrested my and forced Sinbad into the dungeon, so I owe you."

I watch as Drakon mutters something seeming a bit embarrassed.

We stand there for a little while, not really saying much.

"Shouldn't you go back inside," I say. "I don't know if the cold or the rain bothers you, but I don't mind."

"Its fine," he says looking towards the clouds. "You'll probably end up in worse shape than me. If I recall, Sinbad said that you were almost always cold."

"I could kick his ass for telling you that," I say with a sigh. "Have you seen him since Baal?"

"I did," he says debating what to say. "He captured a second dungeon a few weeks after Baal. I was there and became his household vessel. That is actually how I obtained this form."

"Do you want me to kick is ass for you," I say as Drakon just lets out a short laugh. "I only captured my second dungeon a few days ago."

"I didn't realize that you wanted to capture a dungeon," remarks Drakon watching me closely. "Why didn't you try to claim Baal?"

"No offense, but I just could feel that it belonged to Sinbad. He was so determined and wanted it so badly, I couldn't have stood in his way even if I wanted too."

"I understand," remarks Drakon still looking at the clouds. "I didn't realize that until we were in the Valefor Dungeon. What affinity do your Djinn's have?"

"The one is Fire, which you saw. The new one is a sound Djinn. Son of a bitch actually made me sing to claim him."

"Are you that bad," says Drakon with bit of humor in his voice.

"I'm not that bad," I say with a glare. "It's not something I would just do for people though. You should go inside and get some rest."

I watch as Drakon nods, before going inside and saying a quiet thank you. It sucks that he has to deal with such a bad lot in life right now, but he'll make it through.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 26

-Drakon's POV-

I walk outside the next morning, not having expected how nice of a day it is. The ground is damp, and the trees and plant have some moisture dripping off of them, but the sky is clear and it's very warm.

"Morning," says Leila as I turn to look at her. If I didn't know better, I'd say that she looks almost pathetic. Her clothes are drenched, and her hair is flat from the rain last night. "Did you sleep alright?"

"I did," I reply as the two Sahel and Tamira come outside. They both look like they seem to feel better. "Thank you again for your help."

Leila just shrugs before ringing out her hair.

"Are you alright," asks Sahel walking towards Leila. Leila just looks at her confused. "You're soaking wet. Are you cold or-"

"Always," says Leila laughing it off. "The last time I was stuck in a rain storm, I nearly died, so this is an improvement."

"How can you be so relaxed," says a clearly angry voice behind me. I turn seeing Princess Serendine emerge from the tunnel. "You are one of the most hated people in the world, a traitor to your country, and-"

"What the hell," mutters Leila rolling her eyes. "Listen I helped you didn't I? So drop the whole you're the most evil person I've ever met thing. I'm risking a lot right now, so if you aren't going to be appreciative, then just shut up."

I look between the two as Serendine glares daggers at Leila, while she just crosses her arms not phased in the slightest.

"You all can grab what you need," says Leila with a wave of her hand. "I'm probably not coming back to this town afterwards anyways. Too many people know I left with those guys, so if I go back and they don't I start to have questions asked that I don't want answered."

Leila politely accepts the thank yous from Sahel and Tamira as she walks into the cave, probably to grab some supplies.

"Why would we thank her," growls Serendine. "And why should we? She clearly has captured dungeons, so why not give that power to her country? She betrayed us. If she had come back…"

"She would have been killed," I speak up, knowing that Serendine will not be happy that I am defending her. "Partevia would have executed her and there would have been nothing she could do about it. She wanted to stay alive and I don't think we can blame her for that."

"She was going to take me back to Partevia. How can I believe anything that she says?"

"You never did."

We all turn to see Leila coming out in a dry outfit identical to the one she was wearing earlier. She shoves the other one into her bag along with some food and the rope darts from the dungeon.

"I never really cared about how people feel about me now. Drakon's right. I just want to stay alive, because I promised someone I would see him again."

"Sinbad," asks Serendine. I look at Sahel, who looks at me. If the two go to blows here, what happens with be out of our hands.

"Yep," says Leila walking past in the same direction we were going yesterday. "Do you want to make it to town or not?"

We all hold our breath, before reluctantly Serendine starts to follow Leila.

 _I don't think that this was the best idea._

—Six Month's Later—

"Sinbad," I say getting his attention. "There is one thing I need to talk to you about in private."

"Oh course," says Sinbad a little bit confused. I watch as Ja'far and Hinahoho excuse themselves and Sahel leaves with them. After waiting a minute I turn to look at Sinbad, seeing confusion on his face.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"You should know that Lei-"

"Don't," says Sinbad looking towards the door. "Don't say her name. I know who you mean," he whispers quietly.

"She helped us get to Napolia. I didn't know if you knew she was in Reim."

"Was she okay? I haven't seen her in two years, so I don't really know what's happened to her. I've hear some rumors about her being in Reim, but was hoping she was someone safe."

"She seemed fine, but I'd imagine she's putting on a happy face. She does have two Djinns, which makes me feel a bit better about her being on her own."

I watch as Sinbad leans back letting out a sigh. "I wish she'd come here. I know she probably wouldn't stay, but I just want to see her."

"I can imagine," I say as he seems to get lost in thought. "I know the two of you were close, but I guess I didn't realize how close."

"She was…different," says Sinbad still a bit distracted. He sits up looking at me. "Did you say she has two Djinns?"

"She does. And apparently she can use a full body Djinn Equip."

"I need to find her," says Sinbad standing up. "She needs to be somewhere safe."

"I didn't think you were the type to doubt her."

"I'm not, but…she should be here. Do you have a way to contact her?"

"No, but she didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave Reim. Perhaps she has some jobs or…maybe she knows that you are here."

"If she knows I'm here why hasn't she come yet? I wouldn't turn her in or put her in danger."

"I don't know," I reply not sure what to say. "You can only hope for the best."

—Leila's POV—

I bite my lip as I continue to stitch the small but deep gash in my left side running up my hip towards my waist.

Why the hell I let my guard down around those bounty hunters is beyond me. But they only got in one attack, so I'm not that upset.

I wipe of the blood and pull my shirt back on. With the war right now it doesn't make sense for me to leave right now. I want to head south and I'll need to travel by boat so might as well wait.

I should wander around town. I can use more supplies and would like to find something to sharpen my daggers with.

I pull my hair up and then toss my hood up. As soon as I find these supplies maybe I should stay out of town for a while. It might be better that way.

As I walk outside of the empty house, into an almost as empty street. The sun feels great and the slight breeze is refreshing as the scent of the ocean wipes across the city. As I walk down the street, I study the different buildings. This place is so different than Partevia. It's as thriving and peaceful as Partevia is broken down and full of hate.

I pause as I come to a store front. The store seems to be busy already at these early hours. I look at the items displayed in the window and can see that they aren't from Reim or even Partevia.

"They're from Imuchakk," says a sales girl. I look down, not wanting to show my face. "We have some items from Artemyra and Sasan. Feel free to look around. Just a warning though our company's president is a bit of a flirt. And he just got back from a trip."

"Thanks," I say entering the store.

Walking inside the entire place is filled with various items and materials. I have to stop myself from staring at the items. I glance around wandering towards the shelves upon shelves of swords and other weapons from other countries. The people were clearly not all high class, but this store seems kind of expensive.

Maybe I shouldn't have wandered in here. I turn to exit, pausing as I see a set earring cuffs off to the side. I walk over seeing the two which are displayed as a pair in a box. The first is a detailed golden cuff, with a purple stone in the center. The other is a intricate silver design with a dangling gray stone.

 _It's almost like…never mind that's such a stupid idea._

"I'm afraid those aren't for sale," says a higher pitches voice next to me. "Those weren't supposed to be put on display."

"No problem," I say glancing at the kid. "I probably couldn't afford them…any…ways."

I turn fully looking at the kid as he seems to look around the entire store.

"Excuse me," I say quickly heading towards the door.

 _I must be losing my mind. There is no way that is Ja'far. He should still be in Partevia. Who the hell's store is this?_

I stop as I bump into someone coming in the front door of the store. I pause still looking down.

"My apologies," says a voice that I hope I remember wrong. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"I swear to god if that is you," I mutter feeling the person I'm hoping isn't Sinbad look at me confused. "I'm going to lose my fucking sanity."

"I'm sorry," says who now I'm more certain is Sinbad. "I don't quite understand-"

I look up coming face to face with Sinbad as he stops talking and just stares at me.

"I have to go," I say moving away from him, but stopping as he grips my wrist. "Sin…"

"Come with me," he whispers turning me to look at him. His eyes hold some frustration, but mostly relief. "Trust me." I don't fight too much as he leads me to the back of the store. I glance to the side and see that kid watching me, confused.

After taking me into the back of the building, Sinbad moves through the halls until he comes to a secluded room towards the back. After walking in I feel Sinbad grab me, pulling me close, but I'm still a little shocked.

"What are you doing here," he asks holding me a little bit away as I try to figure out what to say.

"I could ask you the same thing," I say hating myself for that being the only thing I can think of. I wait as Sinbad just seems to watch me. "I was planning on heading south but the ports are being closely monitored. I haven't had an opening to leave."

"You shouldn't be in Reim," says Sinbad guiding me over towards one of two sofas in the room across from each other. I take a seat on the sofa as he sits on the table in front of me. "It's not safe here."

"I know, but where else would I go," I ask feeling him take both of my hands in him own. Immediately, I relax feeling his familiar warmth.

"I can get you somewhere safe," he says not letting his eyes leave mine.

"Slow down," I say pulling away. "You haven't told me why you're here."

"This is my business," he says, confusion all over his expression. "Didn't you know that?"

"I don't exactly run in a circle full of people who buy expensive items from other countries."

I watch as Sinbad laughs a little. "I guess not," he says leaning a bit closer to me. "This is the Sindria Trading Company. We opened a little over a year ago. Drakon just showed up so I figured that you knew I was in Napolia."

"Wait Drakon's here," I ask a bit surprised. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine," he replies still watching me closely. "I should introduce you to the members of my company. You'll be safe here for now, but it would be helpful if they knew who you were. Can you wait here while I go get them?"

"Slow down Sinbad," I say pulling away a little bit. "I just found out that you're here. Give me a minute to process that."

"Are you feeling alright," he asks not giving me that quiet moment to think things through. "You look…"

"I did just find the last person I ever expected to see here. I'm okay, just a little surprised." I watch as Sinbad nods probably feeling a little blindsided. "I'd ask if things have been going well for you…but…"

"I guess that's fair," he remarks with a short laugh. "You aren't hurt?"

 _There's no way he knows about the cut in my side._

"I'm fine, Sin," I say with a small smile. I don't want him to know, because he'll only worry about what I've been doing. "I can handle myself."

"Then why is there some blood on your hands," asks Sinbad tensing a little. I pause looking at my hands. He's right that there is some, but not enough that I would have thought he would notice. "Did something happen?"

"A lot of things have happened," I say with a laugh trying to minimize the situation. "I managed to capture two dungeons. I helped Drakon and have been doing some work as a bounty hunter still. Other than that I've just been trying to stay hidden."

"Do you need any help? Where are you even living?"

"I'm staying at an abandoned building not far from-"

"You're going to stay here," says Sinbad cutting me off. "There are people here that you can trust. We have plenty of space and they can be discrete about who you are. Also, you're freezing, which makes me think that things are worse than you'll admit."

"First off," I say standing up surprising Sinbad. "I'm managed to survive this long living in abandoned house and buildings. Second I don't know the people here and while I trust you I don't know if I can trust them. Third, if I was to be caught here, it would cause way too many problems for you or your company. Finally, I don't think I'm always cold. I think you're just abnormally warm."

"Alright," says Sinbad standing up. It takes me a moment not to react as he comes a bit closer leaving only a few inches between us. "At least stay for a little while. I can introduce you to the members of the company whom you can trust if something goes wrong."

I nod with a sigh knowing that I won't be able to convince him otherwise. Quietly, Sinbad slips off is jacket before holding it out to me. I take it not quite sure what is going to happen now. I slip on the jacket as he walks towards the door. He steps outside shutting the door and I can hear him talking to someone.

 _This is a bad idea, but I don't want to leave yet._

"They're on their way," says Sinbad walking in and shutting the door. "You still have your hood up."

"Before I take it off, you need to promise me you won't react badly."

"Badly to what," says Sinbad now stepping closer.

I pull the hood down and see Sinbad's eyes go straight to the scar on my neck. He pauses before taking his finger and tracing along the entire scar. "What happened?"

"My first dungeon was a bit more challenging than I expected. But it's fine now."

"After seeing this do you really think I would let you leave," asks Sinbad closing the distance even more. I'm not short by any means, but he's just taller than me, forcing me to look up at him. His chest is right up against mine, and I feel kind of trapped there, but I don't want to leave either.

Sinbad stops as he goes to say something taking a step back as a ridiculously large man opens the door.

"What did you need us for Sinbad," says the man looking at me confused. Following him is Drakon, and a red haired man with a suit of armor on.

"I wanted to introduce all of you to someone," says Sinbad gesturing to me. "Where's the last person?"

"He'll be here in a minute. Vittel was holding him up," says the tall, blue haired person.

"I'm sorry," I speak up looking at Sinbad. "Did he just say Vittel?" Sinbad nods not having expected me to pick up on that. "That's it," I say taking off Sinbad's jacket and handing it to him. "I'm not staying if you have Sham Lash here."

Sinbad starts to protest as I reach for the door, but I freeze as I open it.

Standing in front of me is that kid from earlier. I study him for a moment as he studies me. The white hair and dark gray eyes really make it seem like he's my little brother. He looks to be the right age, but he looks so…organized and well put together. He has the red string that all Sham Lash members do, and I can see the rope dart peeking out of his sleeves.

"Leila," says the kid, and now I'm certain its him. My little brother.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 27

 _How did he even get to Partevia? I thought that Ja'far would have been with Sham Lash there still? Could they be working on something here…with Sinbad? No way! Sinbad would never work with Partevia. Then why is he here?_

"Sinbad," says Ja'far looking behind me before turning back to me. "What's going on?"

"I figured it was time for a family reunion," says Sinbad with a smile as I turn to look at him. "I met Ja'far a few years ago and when Leila showed up today, it seemed like it was time to reunite you two."

"What do you mean you met him a few years ago," I ask narrowing my eyes at Sinbad. "Are you working with Sham Lash?"

"No," says Sinbad quickly. I back up away from the two as he walks closer. "Leila…I promise that I'm not working with them or Partevia."

"I don't get it," says Ja'far looking at me. I can see he looks confused and sad, so I look down. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," says Sinbad moving next to me. "I've known her for a little over two years now."

"WHAT THE HELL," yell Ja'far startling me. I look at Sinbad who is just as surprised as I am. "You said you didn't know her."

"I did," asks Sinbad confused. "When did I say that?"

"Before we left Imuchakk," growls Ja'far pulling out his rope darts. I take another step back as Sinbad moves a bit forward.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly as Ja'far turns back to me. I can feel Sinbad watching me as he comes a little closer. I back up again. Ja'far puts his rope darts away. "I should leave," I say turning around.

I start to walk away, only stopping as Drakon places a hand on my shoulder.

"Just wait and hear them out," says Drakon as I back up bumping into Sinbad. "Sham Lash isn't involved. Vittel, Mahad, and Ja'far all left after Sinbad conquered the Valefor Dungeon."

"It does change the fact that I screwed up," I whisper as Sinbad places a hand on my back, causing me to shiver.

"You didn't," says Ja'far as I turn to look at him. He's looking at his shoes like they are the most interesting thing in the room. He's fidgeting and playing with his rope darts, not sure what to do. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Neither of you are at fault," blurts out Sinbad. I look at him as he seems to now be uncomfortable. "I know both of you are probably mad at me, but you both need to sit down and just talk this out." I pause as Sinbad looks directly at me. "You should tell him exactly what you told me."

I shift as Ja'far starts to ask what Sinbad is talking about, only to stop as Sinbad looks at him. "You should explain what happened and also what you told me."

I nod a little as Ja'far says a quiet yes. I stand there as the three others in the room leave, clearly confused. I just stand there as Sinbad seems to wait for them to be clear.

"I'll be back in a little bit," says Sinbad quietly. I nod as he grazes his fingers over my hand before leaving. I glance at him as he leaves not sure what to say to even start this conversation.

"So," I start to say, not really sure where I'm going. I watch as Ja'far looks at me both curious and anxiously. "You think Sinbad's a pain in the ass to, right? It's not just me who thinks he pretty much only knows how to cause trouble?"

"He does, but I'd still follow him," says Ja'far still definitely confused.

"I would to, but that doesn't change the facts," I reply with a shrug. I watch Ja'far let out a sigh and mutter something about Sinbad and I being too similar.

 _I really don't know how this will go._

-Sinbad's POV-

"Was this a bad idea," I ask as I flop down onto a chair close to Drakon, Hinahoho, and Mystras in another room. "Should I have eased them into the idea that the other was alive and here? Will Leila even stay and talk to him?"

"I'm still a little confused as to what's even going on," blurts out Mystras looking at me confused. I glance around at the other two and realize that Hinahoho looks just as confused, while Drakon is too hard to read with his new look. "Those two are sibling? I didn't even know that Ja'far had a sister."

"I guess I should have explain that," I reply sheepishly, forgetting that I was probably the most informed about the situation out of anyone here. "Leila's his older sister. Several years before I conquered the first dungeon, she was kicked out of Sham Lash. She tried to go back and get Ja'far away from Sham Lash, but he had already killed their parents and apparently said some harsh things to her. She left and never looked back, because she was certain he wouldn't want to see her again. After that Leila spent years trying to just survive as a bounty hunter, until she met me."

I look around at them, but they don't seem any less confused.

"What happened once she met you," asks Hinahoho looking towards the door. "And why haven't you mentioned her before?"

"I didn't want to put her in danger," I reply remembering what she said about Reim. "She considered a war criminal both here and in Partevia. If I said that I knew her, they might try to smoke her out. I promised Leila that I would do what I could to keep her safe…I've never been all that good at it." I hesitate looking at Drakon, who nods realizing that I will need to tell them about what happened when it comes to Baal.

"I met her in the port town close to where I grew up," I say smiling a bit remembering that first meeting. "I was unique how we met to say the least. She needed a place to stay so I took her to Tison Village. My mother, who was alive at the time, and I tried to get her to stay with us, but she was too stubborn. Even then she was constantly trying to help Tison Village since we were barely surviving. It wasn't until several weeks later that she finally told me who she was and why she was trying to keep her distance."

"What happened," asks Mystras. "It had to be something big. She way to hesitant around people to just tell you everything."

"A group of thieves was coming to steal from us. I was still in the nearby port town, so didn't know what was happening. When I got back, I was told where she was and that Leila was in danger. I went to go and help her. I'm still not sure what happened, but I heard her scream, and then when I got there she was on the ground about to be stabbed in the throat. After we stopped everyone, it was pretty clear that she was hurt, so I started to take her back to the village." I shiver remembering how things ended up. "There were actually a few thieves left and they pinned her to the ground. She got out of their grips and told me to go after the few headed towards the village. By the time I got back to where she was, Leila was gone. She actually captured the leader and took him to town for the bounty." I pause not wanting to think about how close she was to dying. "Eventually, she came back to town and collapse just feet from our house."

"It was days before she was even aware enough to have a conversation with my mother or me. She told us everything, and then she just got worse. It took a long time and some help from her uncle before she was healthy, but even then she was so scared and jumpy we didn't know how to help her."

"That was several months before the dungeon," butts in Drakon, probably realizing that I didn't like talking about this. "I came, because Sinbad was dodging his draft notices, and then she stepped up and tried to go in his place. Eventually, Sinbad showed up and captured the dungeon."

"We left Partevia not long after that," I say remembering watching her sail off. "Until today, I hadn't seen her since then."

"Seems like you really care about her," says Hinahoho with a seemingly knowing smirk. "And she seems to care about you. Do you think she'll stay?"

"I doubt it," I mutter thinking about her silver-gray eyes. "I want her to stay, but Reim is far too dangerous. Honestly, she needs to be out of the country."

"I'm sure she could go to Sasan," says Mystras. "None of us know who she is, so if she stays hidden-"

"She won't go," I say with a sigh knowing that much. "Leila's independent and determined. She'll make it on her own." I stand up, not really wanting to discuss this anymore. "We should get back to work. They'll probably take a while."

-A Few Hours Later-

 _How the hell does Ja'far do this?_

I rub my eyes, tired of looking at all of the numbers. We need to figure out how to handle the new assets and business from Sasan and Artemyra, but it's going to take some time. Neither country is easy to get too, so the question is where we can reroute our transport groups.

"Wow," I hear a voice say startling me. I look over and see Leila, seeming amused. "I have never seen you so…focused."

"Well," I begin standing up and moving closer to her. "You're a distraction. Not that I mind."

"Thanks," she says looking away a bit embarrassed. I don't want to tell her again, but it's incredibly cute to see her acting shy. "Thank you for saving him."

"You don't need to thank me," I say moving just slightly closer to her. I can see her look up at me through her thick dark eyelashes. Don't get me wrong, I know that I'm a flirt, but it's more nerve wracking with her. With Leila I don't want to mess this up. "You know I'd do anything to make a beautiful woman such as yourself happy."

"I'm going to ignore that," she mutters looking away. "I needed to tell you something."

"Come in and sit down then," I say gesturing towards a chair. She walks over and I pull it out as she seems even more awkward. I sit down across from her noticing her start to laugh a little bit. "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry," she says still laughing a little bit. "I work as a bounty hunter so I just have insults thrown at me all the time and people attacking me, but then there's you. It just weird to me that you're so…never mind I'm being strange."

"It's not strange," I say softly. I can see her look at me confused. "You don't have to do that. You can come here, and be a part of the Sindria Trading Company."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she says looking sadder than before. "I actually have a lead on how to get out of Reim, and I'm leaving to follow up on it."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. Sin. I want to, but…"

"Is it safe?"

"Have I ever done anything safe?"

"No," I say leaning back with a sigh. "I can get you into a few different countries. Just let me help you."

"One day," she says looking a bit sad. "But for right now I have to do this my way."

"I'm not going to be able to stop you?"

She shakes her head as I let out another sigh. I'm not ready to watch her leave again.

-The Next Morning-

"It's not too late to turn around," I whisper to Leila as she stands outside ready to leave for somewhere I don't know. "You can stay here with me and with Ja'far."

"I don't' think that's a good idea," she says, her eyes looking sad. "Part of me wants to stay, but I need to get things sorted out for myself. I'm not supposed to stay here right now."

"At least let me take you where you're going," I whisper to her. "I want to know where you are and if you'll be safe there."

"Sin," she says clearly a bit frustrated. "I'm not taking you with me, so please just let it go."

"Leila," yells Ja'far behind us. We both turn as he comes quickly to where we are standing. It's still early in the morning, so not many people are out, but I don't think it was a good idea to yell her name. "Were you really going to leave? Why didn't you tell me?"

I watch her closely, not sure why she didn't tell him. She lets out a sigh and starts to play with the wrapping on her right arm.

"Honestly, both of you are better off without me around right now." I start to argue but stop as she holds up her hand. "One day, I hope to not be a problem, but I have a lot of fixing up myself that I have to do."

"You're fine the way you are," I say as Leila seems to blush a little. "Trust me when I say that we would both rather you stay."

"Sorry to disappoint," she says with a small, but sad smile. "Trust me. I don't plan on disappearing forever, but I just need some time to sort through everything."

"Alright," I say as Ja'far seems to want to argue more. "Just promise me that you will be careful and that this isn't it."

"Obviously," she says seeming more confident than I've seen her in a long time. "I'm sure I won't be able to leave you two alone for long."

I laugh a little before hugging her and whispering for her to be safe. After letting go she and Ja'far look at each other a bit uncomfortable, before she ruffles his hair, which seems to slightly annoy him. He give her a quick hug before they share their own set of goodbyes.

I watch as she walks towards the docks, not really sure what she's going to do next.

"I'm could kill you for not telling me you knew her," says Ja'far sounding clearly annoyed. I look at him as he watches her leave. "But thank you for helping her."

I nod and continue to watch Leila walk away. She helped me, and right now I just want to repay that favor.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 28

-Leila's POV A Week Later-

I want nothing more than to watch this woman die. I watch Umm Maader sits here surrounded by her brainwashed slaves enjoying all the splendors of life. She was manipulative and evil without a conscious. At this point I might just kill her because I want to, even without a bounty on her head. There's very little chance that I'll manage to finish working for her since this last week makes me this disgusted.

I watch as the little slave girl, Kil starts to address the crowd. It's disgusting how much these poor kinds worship this woman. I tense hearing a pounding noise starting to come from outside. I shift in front of Umm Maader as a giant hole is crashed through the wall.

I feel my eyes widen as Sinbad lands in the center of the room. I notice him look at me momentarily, before turning towards everyone else.

"I am Sinbad, head of the Sindria Trading Company of Napolia. I'm here to discuss the unjust damage caused to my company! Is the head of the Mariadel Company here!?"

I freeze as the people start to yell for him to leave.

"Please stop," says Maader. "I don't mind. After all he is one of our clients. You're Sinbad, Dungeon Conqueror and head of a developing company...I am the head of this company. Maader Umm Mariadel. Welcome to my banquet."

I watch as she seems to size up Sinbad, tensing at the idea of her planning to act against him.

"I believe that this is the first time we've met, Sinbad, Head of the Sindria Trading Company…"

I notice she glances at me before smirking. Can she tell that we know each other?

"What business did you say brought you here today?"

"QUIT SAYING THAT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AFTER YOU CHEATED MY COMPANY AND FORCED US INTO BANKRUPTCY!?"

"Bitch," I mumble getting a glare from some of the slaves.

"Cheated…? What is the world are you talking about…," begins Maader standing up. "Sinbad...this must be some kind of misunderstanding. It's true that I suggested that you're company make an investment. However, that investment was made through an official contract with agreement from both parties. We as merchants must adhere to our contract above all else. For you as the head of your company to come here and deny that contract and treat it as no more than paper...I wonder which one of us is really wrong? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Except for human trafficking," I mutter earning a glare from Maader. I glare back.

"But if you're intentionally manipulating the market value of that investment isn't that fraud?!"

I nod as Kil punches me in the arm.

"Are you referring to the sudden decline in market value," says the woman with a sickly sweet venom on her voice. "That happens all the time doesn't it? Where's your proof that I had anything to do with it…?"

"Then show me the details of your past transactions that should make it clear," says Sinbad clearly fired up from this incident.

"As a merchant, the details of one's transactions are highly classified. There's no way I'd show them to my competitor."

"Are you going to refuse to acknowledge anything no matter what I say?!"

I watch as Maader pauses before sitting back down. "Acknowledge something? There's nothing to acknowledge...just look around you."

I watch as the crowd gets more riled up and people start to rebel against Sinbad. I see Maader out of the corner of my eye smiling widely.

"ENOUGH," I yell getting their attention. I watch as they start to glare at me. "All of you are standing here acting like a trash by acting against a man who at least has the guts to fight for his company. Perhaps you all could learn something from him, rather than sit here and gorge yourselves on free food."

"Now, now," begins Maader placing a hand on my shoulder. I pull away glaring at her. "My security does have a point. He's still inexperienced as a merchant. Can't we go easy on him for one little mistake. In only the last year he's grown his company enough to be able to do business with me. I feel sorry for him...we don't want to crush the spirit of youth." Maader places her hand on my shoulder again holding tightly. "Let's give him a chance to recover. How about a contest? Sinbad...fight my gladiator...in a sword match!" I watch as she lets go looking kindly at Sinbad. "There hasn't been many people attending the arena I manage, lately...If you agree to participate I'm willing to forgive you for your rude behavior here today."

"CONTEST," yells Sinbad now getting even angrier. "ARENA? QUIT TRYING TO CHANGE THE TOPIC! WHEN DID I EVER ASK FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT…?!"

"Oh, you're not satisfied? Then, how about if I include everything that's happened until now in our deal?" I freeze as Maader smiles at me. "If you win, I'll include the debt your company owes. In other words, I'll forgive all the debt of Sindria Trading Company...You couldn't ask for a better reward, could you? However, you're not allowed to use your metal vessels. I knew when I saw that lightening earlier. Those weapons are too dangerous. No gladiator would be a match for them...That's the only restriction. Isn't that a good deal?"

"What's the catch," I growl seeing Sinbad staring intensely at me now. "I know how people like you work, so what is it."

"That's right...If he loses, but lives," she begins turning to look at him. "Slavery. If you lose, you will become my "property." You will become my slave."

I tense and find myself reaching for my dagger. If she keeps this up, I will kill her.

"Sinbad, you must understand. I'm doing you a favor. I can't just unconditionally offer to absolve your debts, now, can I? With a contest like this I'm giving you, with all your confidence and ability, a fair chance. If you win, you'll get everything you want. There's no problem with that, is there? So...will you try? Or won't you? Make your decision."

I watch as Sinbad clenches his fists. He's feeling backed into a corner, that much I can tell. I pray to myself that he doesn't agree. I have one other idea to get rid of his debts.

"I...I will...This contest...is unacceptable," finishes Sinbad with a smile. "If I win, you'll forgive my debts? There's no way I want that badly enough to be willing to bet "me"?" People start to yell surprised and clearly upset by his reaction, as I just smile at his resolve. "I'm not saying it would be unacceptable to everyone...only that with these conditions I'm at a disadvantage. That's right, isn't it?"

"I'm a dungeon conqueror. And in only one year, I managed to create a company that can compete with the best in Napolia, right? If I lose one or two of my shops now, it won't really hurt me. I'll just build them again. I'm saying that I'm worth a whole lot more than my company is...So, I demand that you change the conditions. That's right, at the very least...my debts shouldn't be forgiven when I win. They should be forgiven as soon as I agree to participate. In other words, I want you to pay up now."

"Is that really a good idea," I blurt out as Maader glares at me. "There are other ways to pay off debts."

"There are," says Sinbad freezing momentarily realizing what I'm getting at. "But those are not options I will ever consider. It's only natural when you take into consideration the box-office revenue of having a dungeon conqueror appear in your arena. In fact, with these conditions and the way my presence will attract an audience to your arena, you're getting off cheap."

I watch as Sinbad glares at Umm, with a fury I have only seen from him once before. "So..Will I participate or not? The choice is yours...Will you change the conditions? Make your decision!"

I watch as Umm Maader looks at me and smiles. "I get it. I've lost...You've got a way with words. I'll accept your conditions, but I have one more of my own." I freeze as she yanks my arm shoving my forward. "You seem to know this young lady, a new member of my security detail and she seems to like you better than me. If you lose, I get both of you as slaves. If you win, I will give her passage as she asked for."

I watch as Sinbad seems to growl at Maader about to blurt out something.

"Fine," I say just loud enough for everyone to hear over the dull sound of chatter. "If Sinbad is still willing to compete, I will place my life on the line."

"You don't have to," says Sinbad taking a step towards me. "I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

"I'm capable of handling myself," I say with a small smile. I turn glaring at Maader. "I assume that I will no longer have to work for you." Maader nods, and I quickly walk to stand next to Sinbad, my hood causing many people to ask who I am. "I trust you fully, Sin," I whisper as we wait for the contract to be drawn up.

"I won't let you down," he says squeezing my hand for just a moment. "I can't let you get hurt again."

"Our company's seal has been stamped on this contract," says Maader interrupting our little moment. "As soon as you sign in the participant's column, the Mariadel Company will pay off your company's debt."

"Just as we agreed. If that's the case, then I'll participate in your sword match."

"The contract is complete, Sinbad...Just remember this. For a merchant, a "contract" is something we adhere to above all else. No matter what your reasons may be, I won't allow the contract to be broken. Both you and I agreed to the conditions. Don't forget that for even a second."

Not waiting for her to finish her speech to her guests, Sinbad takes my hand leading me out of the room. I can see that he's confident and that makes me more nervous than anything else.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 29

"You're an idiot," mutters Ja'far leaving the building with me. I glance at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why the hell would you agree to this?"

"Maader agreed to give me passage if Sinbad wins," I say with a shrug. "It's not like a really have a life here in Reim, so why not take a chance and if it helps Sinbad in the process…"

"Leila this might sound stupid but-"

"It won't," I reply before he can finish. I watch as he looks up at me, and for a minute things seem like this is how they always would have been if things didn't end up so badly 6 years ago.

I watch as he lets out a sigh before picking up his ridiculously large bag. "I just don't want you to disappear like that again. I know you feel like you can't stay and I get that you want to figure some things out, but at least that way I know there's a chance you'll come back. However, if you get forced into slavery, you could end up anywhere or taken by Reim. If things go badly here…"

"Ask Sinbad," I say as Ja'far looks at me. "Ask him what I was like when I met him. I know he hasn't told you and I don't know how to explain it. If I can survive that, I can make it out of this alive…probably hurt, but alive."

"Were you this reckless when we were kids," he asks really confused.

"I don't remember," I say honestly not sure. "I was probably a little reckless, but I always had…uh…never mind."

"Always had what?"

"I always just wanted to make sure that you were okay, so I'm sure I was more careful."

I watch as Ja'far seems to pause not sure what to say. "Well…I'm here now so…doesn't that mean you have to be careful."

"No," I replay with a smirk. "There are other people here now to help you, so I can show my true colors."

"Shut up," says Ja'far with an eye roll as I laugh at him. "You're still my sister so I'd rather you at least try to be careful."

"Fine," I say with a sigh and a smile as Ja'far punches me lightly in the arm. I follow him outside, with my hood up as we walk towards Sinbad, Hinahoho, and Mystras. The two seemed very nice, but Mystras was pretty awkward and Hinahoho was actually surprisingly soft spoken.

I look over as Hinahoho waves at me. He was probably my favorite (out of the people that I'm not related to) of Sinbad's friends and he seemed to get along with me so that was a plus.

"Wait just a minute, Sin," speaks up my brother dropping his bag. "I'm going with both of you."

"Ja'far what about work…?" I roll my eyes as Sinbad looks at me. I already tried to get Ja'far to stay here but failed.

"I've already given out all my instructions regarding work. Everything else can be handled by our excellent employees. It's not a problem."

"But this isn't the type of trip you need to accompany me on..."

"No, it really is," says Ja'far with a pause. "This whole incident happened because I wasn't paying close enough attention to what those around us were saying. You entered enemy territory and alone and accepted this ridiculous match...just what do you plan to do if it is a trap? You're too egotistical. Just think about how the rest of us feel!"

"You haven't changed a bit," says Sinbad laughing a little.

"What?! Is there something strange about that?!" I place a hand on my brother's shoulder as he gets angry.

"That part of you is still exactly the same as it was the day we met. You're the only one that sees the bad things about me, the things I dislike about myself, and tells me about them so frankly. It's because I have someone like you around that I can be sure that someone's watching my back for me. Thanks...Ja'far."

I freeze as I feel Sinbad turn to look at me. "And thank you Leila. For as long as I've known you, you've risked your own life for me. I hate that I keep putting you in that position, because I don't mean to. I care about you and wish I was able to help you as much as you help me."

"I'd do it again," I say ruffling Ja'far's hair. "I haven't always had it easy, but I've started to put my pieces back together and I owe you for that and so much else. Let's be honest you're stuck with me."

"You two remind me of Rurumu and me," says Hinahoho with a smirk. I just look at him confused as Sinbad seems to try to divert the conversation.

I look at Ja'far hoping he will tell me, as I hear Sinbad laugh and start to joke around with the other's still trying to change the conversation. I start to laugh a little as Sinbad makes an attempt to be charming with me stopping as we hear someone speak up behind us.

"...hmph, you have the devil's luck as always Sinbad."

I turn seeing no other than the princess of Partevia. I stand my ground crossing my arms, glaring at her as she shoots me a quick glare. I see most of the people here glance at me not sure why we're both a bit hostile.

"Being kidnapped by a business rival...moreover a female trader...Isn't that just like you and your company? With that lewd look on your face, she probably seduced you, too, didn't she? How deplorable...where's your humility as the leader of the company?"

"Excuse me," I say stepping. I notice entire group seems to freeze, not really used to me reacting to something like this. Well, Ja'far just rolls his eye, expecting this since I am a bit brash. "Tell me why you're here lecturing people on humility. You flee your country like a scared little girl, and can't get off your high horse. You're overrated and -"

I stop as Sinbad walks past me towards Serendine slamming his hand into the wall next to her.

"Young Lady...you..." I watch as Sinbad moves his hand looking down at the princess charmingly. "Are you...jealous? Oh…how nice. All because of me, even though you say you hate me? Is that really okay...Letting me see such a cute side of you?"

I glare at Sinbad turning quickly to not looking at him or the princess.

"Wh...What are you saying?! I don't...That's Ridiculous!"

"But you were waiting here just to see me off, weren't you. Even if you won't admit it, I know it's true. Look...There's a leaf caught in your hair. I wonder how long were you waiting here for me. I'm happy, but it wouldn't be good for you to catch a cold waiting out here. Don't worry we'll meet again soon. After all, I've got you, the goddess of victory on my side, don't I, young lady?"

Not wanting to hear more I start walking towards the ship. Quickly I feel the two catch up to me and fall into step. Sinbad moves to lightly touch my arm, but I pull away going on the other side of Ja'far. I can feel Sinbad looking at me confused, but I don't want to talk to him right now. I hate that I know I'm falling for him.

-A Little While Later-

"Hey," speaks up Sinbad earning a slight glance from me. "I never got to ask, but what was it like for the two of you being siblings and all?"

I look off of the edge of the Sindria Trading Company boat, shrugging.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," says Ja'far looking at me before turning back to Sinbad. "She was kind of protective though. Sham Lash isn't the nicest organization to be a part of."

"Leila mentioned that your parents were abusive," says Sinbad as I tense up before glaring at him. "Did they…"

"They didn't hurt me," says Ja'far looking at me curiously. "Did you really tell him about that?"

"Why is that a surprise," I hear Sinbad ask as I refuse to look at either of them.

"Even when it was happening she didn't react or talk about it," replies Ja'far still looking at me. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure why they were like that to her. Leila, do you know?"

"No," I reply as I feel Sinbad shift a little closer to me. "I don't think I really want to know. What if their reason was legitimate? I don't want to justify what they did by knowing why."

"You're not even a little curious," asks Sinbad as I glance at him. He seems saddened by this and I guess I should have expected that. "Hell, I even want to know."

"I think I can find out why," I mutter as I feel both of them react surprised. All of a sudden the two of them start asking questions a million miles a minute, but I can't really understand them that well. "Can you two take this a step at a time? I don't know what you two are saying."

"What do you mean you think you can find out," asks Ja'far watching me closely. "They're both dead, so it's not like you can ask them."

"But I think Uncle Vartan knew," I say as Ja'far takes a moment to remember who he was.

"He was exiled years before you," says Ja'far as Sinbad seems to look guilty. "It's not like we could find him easily."

"That and he's dead," says Sinbad looking at me confused. Ja'far goes to ask how the hell Sinbad knows that but stops as Sinbad continues. "He died two years ago, in a town not far from Tison Village. He knew that Leila was alive and staying with my mother and I, but I don't understand how he would tell you."

"Before I was supposed to leave for the dungeon, he gave me a letter," I say as Sinbad seems to think back, not really remembering that day. "I don't know what it says, but it might tell me what happened."

"Why haven't you read it yet," asks Ja'far as Sinbad finally seems to remember the letter.

"I can't read," I say with a raised eyebrow. "I thought that was common knowledge."

"Sorry," says Ja'far realizing that it was kind of a stupid question. "I just kind of forgot."

"It's no big deal," I say moving to lean forward on the railing. "He might know, but like I said I haven't read the letter yet."

"Do you want one of us to," asks Sinbad standing only a few inches from me. I look at him and can see that he seems really concerned by this.

"No," I say as Sinbad places a hand on my back. "If he didn't just tell me, it can't be good. Plus I think he wants me to give it to someone in the country that I'm headed to."

I stop paying attention to the two as Ja'far continues to ask questions about what happened in Tison Village that we still haven't told him about. In all honesty, I don't really want him to know everything, but I guess it makes sense for us to give him a little more information. Maybe one day, I'll feel comfortable telling him everything, but he's my little brother. I don't want him to know about all the crap I went through.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 30

"...Sin, This is as far as we can go," says Ja'far as we stand in front of the gate to the preparation area. I can feel Sinbad look at me as I watch him concerned. I know I haven't really said much, but I'm nervous and scared that things will go wrong. Actually, I'm not really nervous about this, but I'm a little more frustrated with the fact that he was flirting with Serendine.

"Past this point, only the gladiators are allowed. Leave your personal effects here. You'll have to use the clothes and weapons they lend you in the arena."

"Got it," says Sinbad handing Ja'far his metal vessels.

"...Now you are just a regular guy with no metal vessels, just like everyone else."

"And just who was it that picked a fight with this normal guy in the past," asks Sinbad trying to lighten the mood.

"Please forget everything about my days as an assassin," replies Ja'far annoyed. I laugh a little freezing as I feel Sinbad look at me.

"Ja'far can I talk to Leila alone for a moment," says Sinbad softly. Ja'far nods before walking away sadly.

"Oh," I say getting Ja'far to stop. I turn and take my choker off along with my daggers and slip them into my bag, before handing it to Ja'far. "I don't know where I'll be told to watch from, but you should take my metal vessels so I don't lose them."

I watch as my brother nods, before he say goodbye one last time and walks away.

"Are you okay," asks Sinbad pulling me close to him as Ja'far gets just out of sight. I look up just slightly to meet his eye, before feeling uncomfortable and looking down. "You've been quiet. I haven't seen you like in a really long time. You can tell me what's wrong."

"It will just sound stupid if I say it out loud," I whisper as I can feel Sinbad let out a small sigh. "Plus if we're being honest, you haven't seen me in a long time."

"Are you worried about the match," he asks hesitantly. I look up at him and can see he looks guilty. "I promise I will do everything I-"

"It's not," I say cutting him off as he moves to take my hands warming them in his larger ones.

"I hate to say it, but I was a bit jealous of Serendine when you flirted with her." I notice he looks at me confused as if he forgot even talking to her or can't figure out that I care about him. "I guess I just felt inferior. She's beautiful and royalty and I'm just…you know."

"I care for you Leila," he says gently smiling softly at me. "It's just something I do, you know that. I didn't realize it would upset you. Your uncle actually threatened me over my flirting habits, but I never meant to hurt you. I've never thought you felt the same way, because I always seem to watch you leave and you tend to keep to yourself. I'll try not to flirt if that makes you feel better."

"Don't stop," I say as Sinbad looks at me confused. "You're right I do leave, and most of the time I don't know when or if I will come back. Just...forget I said anything. I know you care, Sinbad, but sometimes I just get in my own head. I want you to be happy, and if that ends up being with someone else - "

I stop talking as I feel Sinbad press his lips lightly onto mine. He doesn't linger long and pulls away leaving me with this tingling on my lips. I watch as he smiles at me and brushes some of my hair behind my ear under my hood. "I can wait for you to come back," he says so quietly I'm not sure if I heard correctly. "When you say the word I'm all yours."

I watch as Sinbad lets go entering the area, flashing me one last smile before I lose sight of him.

"Are you the other part of this bargain," says a soldier snapping me from my thoughts. I turn and look at him before nodding a little. "You need to come with me then."

I follow the man trying to get a layout for this place. I can see countless slaves wondering around, each of them looking at me confused. Most of the slaves are just children, which makes me wonder if I can get away with taking Maader out before the fight even starts. I watch as the guard stops before a dark doorway. He opens the door gesturing for me to go inside, but I make no moves to do so. I glance around the small bare room, and see a window with bars in place.

"Maader doesn't trust you," says the guard. I turn to look at him. "You will go in here and we will cuff your arms and put chains on your legs."

"How do I know you'll actually let me go," I ask feeling defensive now.

"Sinbad will come to get you," says the man without any emotion. "If you don't do this, we will consider it that you are forfeiting the match."

I grumble some acknowledgements before walking into the room. The man follows me and starts to get me ready. I continue to glance out the window, starting to wish that I was with my brother right now.

"Can I see what's going on from in here," I ask as the guard puts the last brace on my ankles.

"You should be able to," he says not really having much emotion.

"You aren't one of her slaves are you," I ask as he looks up at me.

"No," he says clearly confused. "I'm just hired help." He stands up and heads to the door. Before closing it he turns back to me. "Don't try anything stupid."

"Aw," I groan as he looks at me confused. "That's what I do best."

The man just glares at me before slamming the door shut. I let out a breath that I didn't realizing I was holding in. I fidget for a while, before I start to pace as well as I can with the additional weight on my legs. I don't know how well this is going to go, but I can't imagine this being anything other than a trap.

"Now," I hear someone start to say outside of the window. I look out and see the young slave Kil addressing the crowd, as Maader seems to look in my direction, a smile on her face. "We bring you the sword match sponsored by the Mariadel Company. Today's match is a special match that can be seen just this once! The challenger is that man…The adventurer who has crossed many seas and sent his name thundering across the lands. I think many of you may be here today to see him for yourself…The young dungeon conqueror! His name is….SINBAD!"

I watch as Sinbad walks out and the crowd starts to yell excitedly. I see him looking around getting a feel for everything before his eyes land on me. He pauses and I give him a confident smile, not wanting him to worry about this. He pauses before nodding and turning back to study the arena.

I start paying more attention as Kil starts to speak again. "And representing the Mariadel Company, a warrior of renowned military service known by all here on Ria Venus Island! With teeth strong enough to tear down to the bone if he gets a hold of his opponent's neck, the red beast has sent over one hundred gladiators to their graves!" I flinch thinking this person sounds like the lions from the Buer dungeon. "Can our young challenger defeat the beast?!"

I look as Sinbad holds up his sword seeming caught off guard.

"…Hey, Hey…Wait a minute," yells Sinbad clearly confused. "A…Kid?"

I look towards where the opponent is entering from and see a young bright red haired kid with red eyes…a Fanalis.

"Shit," I say feeling myself shake, knowing that this will be more challenging for Sinbad than I thought.

"You're joking, right?!" yells Sinbad clearly upset by this. I watch as the kid grabs a giant sword. "No matter how big a spectacle you wanna make this, I can't fight a child…"

I freeze as Sinbad barely dodges a quick attempt at a strike from the young boy.

I hear my brother yell for Sinbad, as I try to figure out how to get out of these cuffs. I look up occasionally, only to see Sinbad continue to barely dodge the quick strike that this kid makes. There's no way that Sinbad will be able to hold out too long, cause I'm faster than Sinbad and I would barely be able to keep up.

I turn back to the cuffs, only to stop and jump back barely missing the blade the kid swing as it goes through the wall in front of me. I place a hand over my mouth feeling my heart beating too quickly. I look over and see Sinbad glance at me worried before turning back to his opponent. I look up as Maader smiles even more at me, as I stand back up not sure what to do. There's no way I'm getting out of here in time to help.

"Finish this match now, Masrur," yells Maader sounding almost bored.

"You're pretty amazing, aren't you kid?" asks Sinbad with a small smile and the kid get ready to take off. "You're this strong as just a child. I look forwards to seeing what you can do when you grow up…but…"

I watch as Sinbad moves off to the side putting his hand on the long blade before getting away slightly. "No matter how string you are or how huge your sword is, your skill are still that of a child. I'm more experience than you are. If we're only competing in swordsmanship, there are guys better than you, you lost this one, don't worry. You're just a kid, so I'll use the back of my sword…"

I watch as Sinbad freezes as the kid flips his blade before punching Sinbad just below the ribs. I freeze, I watch Sinbad fall to his knees before collapsing onto the ground. I fall to my knees as the young boy, just stands there looking down at Sinbad.

I hear Kil clear her throat to get the crowds attention. "Sinbad has lost consciousness…which means that the winner is…Mariadel Company's gladiator, Masrur!"

I jump up as suddenly the door is open and three guards walk in. Two of them forcefully grab my arm as a third puts the tip of his sword against my throat.

"We need to get you ready," says the guard smiling. "Come with us."

I don't get the chance to argue as they drag me forward, not really sure what happens now.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 31

I sit in the small room that the guards had forced me into immediately after they took my clothes and forced me to put on traditional clothes that I had seem many of the slaves around here wearing. It's been a few minutes since they forces me in here, and I still haven't seen Sinbad yet. I'm not even sure if he is still alive.

I stand up as quickly as I can with my wrists bound and my ankles weighted down. I flinch as the tight neck brace with a chain attached send pain up and down my neck since it's a bit too tight.

I try not to react as a guard walks in, with Sinbad tossed over his shoulder. I clench my fists, not sure what I can do now to get us out of here. He drops Sinbad roughly onto the ground as he lets out a small groan. The guard waits a moment before starting to exit as I move forward not sure what I can do, but desperate to try anything. I run into the door, as it shuts just before I can get to the guard. I see him smile at me from the barred window as I turn my back.

I move next to Sinbad, who's still unconscious. I move to lift his shirt up to see how bad his injury is. As I look at it, I let out a small sigh of relief. I'm fairly certain nothing is broken, but it's already starting to bruise. I put his shirt back down and shake him a little bit and say his name some, hoping that he will wake up. After a few minutes, I know that there's nothing that I can do to get him to wake up, so I just sit there next to him check each time her make a noise.

As I wait I listen as the guards outside talk about the match, Sinbad and how valuable he will be to Maader. A few of them can't figure out what to do with me though since I seem to be hurt. I shiver knowing that if they had removed my bandages that I would be done for.

"Leila," says Sinbad as I quickly turn towards him. He looks around for a minute before shutting his eyes and muttering some swear words. "Damn it," he says looking at me again. "I lost. Shit. I'm-"

"Are you okay," I ask cutting him off as he watches me confused. "How much does it hurt?"

"I'm okay," he says before going to sit up.

"Hold on," I say placing my hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up. "You just woke up. Give it a minute."

"Leila," he says sitting up, forcing me to move my hands. "Are you oaky?" I nod, not really wanting to say it out loud. "You're like ice," he whispers shifting closer. I look away as he comes face to face with me. "What happened?"

"You really shouldn't-"

"Shit," says Sinbad startling me. I pause as he reaches up moving my chin. He moves his fingers along the newly forming bruise along my jaw causing me to pull away just a little bit. "What did they do to you?"

"I've never been good at following order," I reply with a really small smile as Sinbad continues to look at me seriously. "It's just a bruise, Sin." He starts to argue, but pauses as I glare at him a little. "I'm serious. Just take it easy. I'm worried about you. You're injury could be-"

"That doesn't matter right now," he says taking my hand in his and pulling me closer so that there's almost no distance between us. "We need to figure out a way out."

"There isn't one," I say as Sinbad studies the room. "I've been trying to find a way out of here, but I can't. I don't think right now there is anything we can do."

I pause as Sinbad turns towards me, looking desperate. He lets out a sigh before looking around one last time. "I'm not giving up," he whispers as I nod, not planning on doing so either. Sinbad starts to move to get up, as I move to stop him, but stop as he helps pull me to my feet. He takes my hand and pulls me towards the on wall, before sitting down. I look at him confused as he pulls me next to him. I sit down and he quickly moves so that his arms are around me. I lean closer resting my head on his shoulder and find him burying his face in my hair. We just sit there as I listen to him breathing and try to not admit how cold it is in here.

I can feel Sinbad pull me closer and try to stop shivering so he doesn't worry about this.

"Leila," he says quietly causing me to look up at him. I notice that he pauses for a moment seeming hesitant. He looks away taking a deep breath before looking at me again. "It will be okay…I promise."

"I know," I say shutting my eyes as I lay my head back down. He tightens his grip just a little bit as I feel like I could fall asleep right here.

I jump a little bit and Sinbad tightens his grips as the door is slammed open.

"You both are coming with us," says the guard walking over.

I move so that Sinbad isn't holding me anymore only to have one of the guard grab the chain on my neck and force me to my feet. Sinbad goes to do something, only to stop as they do the same to him. The guards start to lead us down the hall, and not that nicely either. I can feel Sinbad trying to stay close to me, but I don't think that will matter much here. I watch as they open a large set of door and force us to keep going. I see my brother and immediately start to fight back a little bit.

The guards shove me to the ground before they also push Sinbad next to me. I look up and see the horrified look on Ja'far's face and don't know what to do to show that this will be okay.

"This…can't be…Sin…Leila…" I look at my brother not sure what to do or if he will step up when I act.

"If he lost," begins Maader pulling Sinbad up by his chain so that he is next to her. "They would become my slaves. That's the contract we made. He accepted those terms and fought the match." I watch as she turns towards my brother a cocky smile on her face. "I still have the contract for a merchant, a contract is something binding…isn't that right Sinbad?"

I look at Sinbad as he looks at me seeming defeated. "Ja'far…stop…It's just like she said…I…lost…"

"Take a look," says Maader dropping Sinbad's chain. I watch as she comes over to me grabbing mine. "Even the one who has become my slave has accepted the reality of the situation himself." I wince as she pulls me up. "I wonder if she's accepted it."

"Bite me," I growl only to be hit across the face. I don't react and just continue to glare at her.

"We still have some work to do with her," says Maader shoving me to the ground. She turns back towards Ja'far who's clearly out of things to do. "So, if you understand now…hurry along and go home."

"This can't be…Sin…Leila…"

I see Ja'far look at Sinbad who still has some fire left in his eye as we get pulled away. I look back at my brother smiling a little bit as he seems a little more hopeful.

-A Little While Later-

I stand close to Sinbad as Lady Maader leads us into a large church like room.

"Welcome," she says looking towards us. "This will be your home from now on."

"This is a home," questions Sinbad looking around. There are dozens of children scattered throughout the room. Upon seeing the woman most of the children run up to the slave trader asking for attention.

"Sin," I say as he looks at me. "This doesn't seem right."

I stop paying attention as Kil starts to explain the situation here. I can't figure out why all of these children are so upbeat. This isn't adding up to me.

"I have an idea," says Sinbad waking up to the merchant.

I flinch as Sinbad takes her hands in his own, turning on the charm.

"Lady Maader...you put so much thought into taking care of your slaves...you're a kind, noble, and beautiful person. I'm honored to be able to serve a person like you, Lady Maader. My beloved master, you're everything to me…"

"Silence," yells the woman closing the gap between her and Sinbad. "Such insolence...how dare you, a slave, speak to me like that…? You're not one of my children yet."

I watch as she pulls the chain attached to his collar getting ready to fight back. "You need to be punished."

Seeing my chance I turn kicking the guard holding me, even with the added weight to my legs. After he falls I go to attack the bitch, only to stop as another guard grabs my chain. I fall to the ground coughing as Sinbad looks at me worried.

I watch as Lady Maader grabs my chain pulling me up before slapping me hard. I don't make a noise and glare at her. "It looks like you need to be punished too. Take them away." I struggle as several guards pull us away down a hallway. I can feel Sinbad trying to stay as close to me as possible.

A few minutes later we come to a very dark and deserted part of the building. The two guards stop at a door opening it and pushing Sinbad in before shutting the door. They lead me to the room next door forcing me inside roughly. I fall to the ground with a splash as the door is slammed shut.

"Are you okay," I ask standing up one the guards seem to be gone.

"Forget about that," he says sounding frustrated. "Why did you do that before? What if she turned around and killed you right then and there?" I look down not sure what to say to that, so I don't respond. "Please be careful. I need to find a way to get you out of here, so just be careful."

I nod as Sinbad sighs before probably looking around the room. I look around not really sure what the point is.

"Sin," I say quietly as he hums that he heard me. "Why is it filled with water? It barely covers my ankles?"

"I don't know," says Sinbad walking around a little, as I can hear small splashes. "I don't think that they're going to fill it up with more water."

"They why put us in here," I ask as Sinbad yells once for someone to let us out.

"She went to all this trouble to get us," he says quietly as I turn towards his cell. "I don't think that she'll just kill us."

"Speak for yourself," I mutter feeling colder in here than anywhere else.

We stand there for a few minutes as the room continues to get colder and colder. Every once in a while Sinbad will yell for someone to let us out, but no one comes. At this point I can even stop myself from shivering even a little bit, and can hardly feel my feet or hands.

"Sinbad," I say hearing how shaky my voice is. "What's going on? Why the hell is it so cold?"

"Damn it," I hear Sinbad say. "Leila! Try to reduce the amount of contact you have with the water! It's reducing our body temperatures bit by bit."

"How are we supposed to do that," I say back looking for a way to get out of this water.

I continue looking around hearing Sinbad yell that we've reflected and can be let out. "Let us out. If you leave us in here our body temperatures will drop and we'll die."

I stand there for hours listening to Sinbad trying to get people to let us out. At this point I'm shaking so much it's hard for me to do anything. For a while I tried to move around to keep my body temperature up, but that did far too little.

"Sin," I say shakily as he stops yelling for a moment. "I don't think anyone's coming."

"Come on Leila. You need to hang in there," I hear Sinbad yell to me. His voice is just starting to shake and I know it won't be long til neither of us can stand. My legs are starting to shake and I know they won't hold me up much longer.

"I'm not giving in," I say still feeling unstable. "But I don't think I can stand up much longer."

Gradually I feel my legs shaking more as the cold starts to make me feel dizzy. Finally, they give out and I fall to the ground with a splash.

"Leila," I hear Sinbad yell. "Leila you need to get up."

"I'm sorry, Sinbad, but I can't get up. I'm not giving up, but I'm shaking too badly."

I stop listening as Sinbad yells now trying to get someone to let me out.

"Sinbad," I say loudly getting his attention. "I'll be okay. Just focus on keeping yourself alive."

I can hear Sinbad yell at me to talk to him, but he can't let himself focus on me. He needs to keep himself alive. I have no desire to die here and a will I won't let this woman break.

—Several Hours Later—

I whimper as I'm dropped to the ground in the main room before curling up to try to stop my shaking. After hours they finally let me out. They had let Sinbad out an hour or so earlier, but I guess they really wanted me to suffer more. I blink and immediately see Sinbad sitting away from me, looking panicked.

"Oh no," says the voice of Maader as I look up at her. She kneels down to my level and goes to place a hand on my cheek. I whimper and pull away, since my cheek hurts from her slapping me. "Come now, my child we need to get you warm."

Two guards come and force me to my feet as Maader walks towards Sinbad. She speaks quietly to him. That's when things start to click into place. She wants us loyal to her, so tortures is and then does whatever is needed to show kindness.

 _What a bitch?_

The guards start to try to get me to move forward, but I fight back some as they let me fall to my knees.

I look at Sinbad, who's looking at me worried. I don't think he knows what's going on, but I can't say it in front of her. Umm will definitely kill me then.

"Come now child," she says a little more tense. "You can come sit next to the fire." She comes a little closer to me, this time hate in her eyes.

"Send me back," I growl glaring at her. She stops, probably not used to this type of reaction. "You won't break me," I continue to growl now lunging forward, sending her backwards. I only stop as my chain is pulled roughly sending a sharp pain through my neck. "I have more will than you know. Do whatever the hell you want to me. I won't give in."

"You heard the girl," she says turning her back. I can see I pissed her off from her squared off shoulders. "She clearly needs more punishment."

"Bring it," I say only pausing as I see Sinbad looking at me horrified. I can't tell him to keep fighting, but I will not stop no matter what.

—Sinbad's POV—

"Hold on," I say fighting against the guards leading me back to that room. "This seems a little extreme."

"Shut up," says a guard stopping in front of the door. He opens it before shoving me inside and I fall to the ground with a splash. I jump up going for the door, but hit the solid door as it is shut quickly. I can hear many of the guards laugh before walking away.

"Hey," I yell not sure if they are paying attention. "Please let me out! I'll die if you leave me here!" I wait for a response, but no response comes. I let out a shaky breath before turning around freezing as I see someone on the ground. It takes a moment, but recognize the person as Leila.

"Leila," I says going up to her quickly kneeling next to her. I shake her a little bit, but she barely even stirs. "Come on…talk to me." I wait a moment more still trying to get a response. She's not shaking, and her breathing is uneven. I know that I'm cold, but I can feel that she's even colder than me. I move so that I'm sitting next to her before working so that she's on top of me. If I can keep her out of the water, she might be okay. Once she's situated I take a minute to look over her injuries. She was right when she said the bruise on her jaw isn't bad, but the one from Maader on her cheek has to hurt.

I sit there with her for a long time, feeling her just slowly and slowly warmer as I feel myself getting colder. I need her to wake up. If I move so that I can get out of the water things will only get worse for her. I shut my eyes leaning my forehead on Leila's head not sure how long I'll be able to stay awake.

"Sinbad," I hear Leila say quietly. I lift my head looking down at her as her eyes flutter open. She looks up at me with her dark gray eyes, still a little lost. She tries to move, but I hold her firmly in place. "What's happening?"

"She put us back in here," I whisper as Leila looks around the room. "I was brought here after you, but you were unconscious."

"Why am I on top of you," she asks as I let her shift so that she can look up at me a little easier.

"I'm trying to keep you out of the water," I say as she moves to sit up again. "Hey…don't move. You're not close to being able to get up."

"I don't care," she says looking at me determined. "What about-"

I watch as she stops talking and tenses up a little bit. "What's wrong," I whisper as she looks at me and for a moment I just see fear.

"I think someone's outside," she whispers as I try to pull her even closer. "I think they're listening to us…" I wait not sure what to say, only watching her as she seems to wait for something. "Sin, you need to let me get up."

"No," I say firmly as she looks at me practically begging for me to let her up. "I just want you to be okay. As long as I know you're safe I'll be fine."

I sit up quickly as the door is slammed open. I pull Leila even closer as Maader stands in the doorway a smile on her face.

"How interesting," she says looking at the two of us. I can feel Leila want to attack or do something, but I grip her firmly knowing right now she can't win. "I'd like to see how strong she is," continues Maader taking a few steps forward. She reaches down grabbing Leila's chain, but not pulling it. I look at Leila who nods before I lift my arms up allowing her to stand. "We'll test her right outside, so you can see for yourself."

 _Whatever happens now, won't be good._


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 32

I get up quickly and move to the door of the cell after they take Leila. I stumble for a moment, feeling the effects of the water, but I need to know what they are doing to her. As I get to the door, I can see Leila standing tall, not willing to give these people any reason to doubt her resolve. I notice that Leila smiles a confident smile at Maader as she narrows her eyes at the teenager. Also they seemed to have removed the weight and cuff from her right ankle.

"So," says Leila with very little hesitation in her voice. "What are we going to do now?"

"You say that you have the resolve to fight back, but I want to see how strong it really is," she says stepping closer. I can see Leila stands her ground, but clenches her fist clearly nervous. "You've clearly been hurt, but yet you're still so defiant and stubborn. Tell me child, have you been hurt?"

"You mean like when you slapped me," says Leila as I frown at her decision to be sarcastic right now.

Maader looks towards the one guard and nods. Before Leila can respond, the man pulls out a knife and forces the blade up her left arm. At first Leila reacts a little bit, but doesn't move. Once the man finished Leila looks back at Maader, a more serious expression fixed on her face.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners," asks Maader with a frown. I can see Leila tense up a little bit narrowing her eyes at the woman. "You're clearly close to Sinbad. He seems like a well-mannered boy, and I don't see him as the type of person to be friends with someone like you."

"My parents were a lot like you," says Leila with a slight growl. "Abusive jerks who didn't actually-"

Leila stops talking as one of the guards hits her in the back of her left knee causing her to fall down. Leila, probably feeling determined to not show any weakness, starts to get up but is stopped as a guard holds her down, keeping her on her knees. She gives me a quick look, and I can tell that she's scared and she has every reason to be. Maader has the advantage here and Leila can't do much too even things out.

"I don't know what to do with you," says Maader leaning down to look at Leila. I can see Leila debates saying something, but chooses against it, thankfully. "Someone as stubborn as you could be a bad influence for the other children. And I'm not sure how much use you will be. Why don't we find out?"

I watch as Leila goes to ask what the hell Maader means pausing as the guard grips her right arm tightly. I see Leila look at me clearly confused as to what is going on. The guard noticing this looks at me and smile before turning back to Leila. I watch as he lifts his foot up high, before coming down quickly and forcefully on Leila's right ankle. As soon as he make contact, I hear the cracking of bone and see Leila pull away from the guard quickly doing everything in her power to keep from yelling out in pain. As she pulls away I see the bandages on her arm ripping because of the man's grip. The man continues to step on her ankle a few more times, as Leila shuts her eyes.

"Leila," I yell as she falls onto her left side, clearly in pain. Part of her tattoo is now exposed and I can see the how broken the bones in her ankle are. She takes a moment and looks at me, and now I can see how terrified she is. "What the hell are you doing," I ask Maader as she seems to study Leila.

"What do we have here," asks Maader taking a step closer looking at Leila's tattoo. She motions for one of the guards to remove the bandages, so he walks closer to Leila. She start to fight back a little, stopping as one stomps on her ankle again causing her to let out a slightly pained noise.

She stays still as the bandages are removed, never taking her eyes off me, as if trying to ask what to do. I just keep eye contact with her, not sure what to say or do. Once all the bandages are removed the guards force her upright. Maader reaches out grabbing Leila's still bound arms up before looking at the tattoo.

"This is quite an interesting tattoo," says Maader smiling at Leila. "I've only heard of one person with the tattoo. Perhaps you can be useful to me."

"Leave her alone," I yell as Leila shakes her head at me, wanting me to shut up. "She's only here because of me, so-"

"You're an assassin," says Maader clearly determined that her observation is correct as she lets go of Leila's arm. I look at Leila who nods a little bit clenching her fists. "I want to test how good you are at this then." She looks at me for a moment before smiling at Leila once more. "It's far too late to test her tonight. She looks exhausted. Put her and Sinbad in a dry cell and take the bindings off their arms. She'll need help setting her ankle." I watch as the guards nod and Maader turns to walk away smiling at me.

I step back as a guard comes to open the door. As soon as the door is open I go towards Leila, who's standing unsteadily trying not to put weight on her ankle. Soon she's starting to fall, not able to keep her balance. I rush towards her, doing my best to keep her up right.

"I'll take your cuffs of now," says the one guard to me. "But if you try anything we will kill her."

"Fine," I say allowing him to reach over and undo the cuffs. It's a relief to have the rough wood no longer scrapping against my wrist, but I don't want to think about that right now. I reach over and put one hand on Leila's hip, and the other taking her hand. After a minute or two, she's upright, but still not fully balanced. "You need to take her cuffs off so that she can lean on me."

"No," says the guard pushing up both forward. "She's an assassin. Do you think we're stupid?"

I go to argue, but stop as Leila looks up at me and shakes her head a little bit. I adjust her and start to walk down the hall. I can tell that we aren't going as fast as they would like, but if that's the case they shouldn't have broken her ankle. After several minutes that seem to drag out, we come to a doorway stopping as a guard opens it. Another guard walks over with a small bag and tosses it into the room as another undoes the cuffs on Leila's arms. The moment their free, I move her one arm over my shoulder. It's a little late to be of much help, but at least it will make it a little easier on her. I walk in with Leila and we hear the door slam shut. I wait a moment as the guards leave before doing anything.

"Shit," says Leila her voice cracking. I move and start to help her sit down leaning against the one wall. I go to get the bag, hoping it has something to help her ankle with, but stop as she grabs my hand. "Please stay-"

I crouch down next to her kissing her very softly wanting her to calm down. "I'm just going to see if what's in the bag can be used for your ankle. Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere right now." I watch as she nods, before letting go. In the minute, I go to get the bag I turn to find her head leaned up against the wall, eyes shut trying to breathe evenly. "Leila," I say softly as I sit down by her very broken ankle. She opens her eyes and looks at me looking sad. "I'm going to try to set it," I say as she nods. "This is probably going to hurt."

"Okay," she says just as quietly.

I move as quickly as I can, trying to ignore how much Leila tenses up during the process. After finishing up the splint I notice that there is a little bit of food and water in the bag for the two of us. I grab it and move next to her as she opens her eyes a little bit. Her gray eyes are rimmed with red and she's trying not to shiver.

I sit as close to her left side as possible before handing her the small container of water. "Drink this," I way holding it out to her. She reaches out taking it whispering a quiet thank you before taking a few small sips. She holds it out for me as I shake my head. "You should drink a little more."

"Not until you do," she say still being stubborn.

"Okay," I say setting the container down between us. "You need to eat something too.."

"No," she says shaking her head as I look at her concerned. "I don't feel good, Sin. I'll just feel worse if I eat. I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay," I reply not sure what else to say. I move the water and set the food aside, putting one arm around Leila's shoulders as she leans closer placing her head on my chest. It only takes a minute or two, before she's sound asleep breathing softly.

 _We'll make it through this. We have to._

-The Next Day-

I walk down the hallway with my wrist cuffed once again, staying close to Leila, whose wrists are also cuffed. She limping down the hallway, still not able to put all of her weight on her ankle, but I can see that she's feeling at least a little bit better. I should have done something when the guards came this morning, but with Leila unable to walk well, let alone run, she wouldn't have handled a fight well right now. I continue to watch Leila as we walk through a doorway into a fairly large room.

I stop next to Leila as she looks over at Maader and a man tied to a chair. The man looks like a merchant, or at least a former merchant. He glances at Leila seeing her tattoo and immediate seems to panic a little bit. I glance at Leila and can see that she either hasn't noticed or is choosing not to react. Most likely choosing to not react.

"This merchant has some secrets about trying to overthrow my company," says Maader talking only to Leila. "I want you to torture him and find out what he's hiding."

"You talking to him wasn't torture enough," says Leila her voice and face showing no emotion. I can see the man seems to perk up that Leila might be on his side, but she still keeps her cool façade. "Why do you think that," she asks a bit more serious.

"I found him snooping around my office," she says firmly. "Going through documents and searching through my personal belongings. He was clearly trying to sabotage me."

Leila looks at me and I can tell she has a thought but isn't sure if she should say it.

"Do you have something to say," says Maader glaring at Leila.

"He wasn't here about your company," blurts Leila without hesitation. I see the man freeze, so apparently she's on to something. She turns towards the man a blank expression on her face. "What company do you own?"

"Doesn't matter anymore," he says glaring at Leila. "Maader put us out of business."

"What did you sell then," she asks shifting a little to get off her bad ankle.

"Slaves," says the man as Leila scoffs. I look at her confused. Is Leila seeing something I'm not?

"Your pants are kind of short," she says as I look at the man's legs. She's right, his pants are short, really short. "For a formerly wealth merchant, I thought you'd at least of clothes that fit a little better." I watch as she walks around him studying him closer as he watches her closely. "When did your business fail?"

"Three months ago," he says firmly, but even I can feel it's kind of forced. "We were a smaller operation, and she sold us on a bad investment."

"Really," says Leila leaning closer. He seems to squirm, but I can kind of see why. When she's like this it's scary but impressive how well she can read people. "Maader," says Leila facing the woman. "You should leave the room along with everyone else."

"Why," I ask stopping as Maader glares at me.

"Just trust me," says Leila stopping in front of the man.

I watch Leila as Maader starts to leave the room and the guards pull me along. I can see Leila look at me one last time and give me a small smile as if trying to say she's going to be okay. I watch her until a guard shuts the door, not really sure if we should leave her by herself in there.

A moment after the door shuts, a loud crash is heard inside. I move to go in, but stop as the guard pulls my chain back.

"I want to see how she handles this," says Maader as I glare at her.

We stand there for almost an hour listening to some more crashes and a clear struggle between Leila and that man. The more I hear the more I want to go inside, but the guards keep a firm grip on me.

I tense up as suddenly the room goes silent. It takes several moments before any noise is heard in the room.

"I've handled the threat," I hear Leila says as I let out a breath that I have been holding in. "It's safe to come inside."

I watch as a guard slowly opens the door and I go in close on his heals. In the middle of the floor is the man surrounded by needles. I look off to the side and see Leila sitting on the ground, out of breath and in pain. Her ankle is swollen and she's starting to get a black eye.

"Don't touch the needles," she says softly not moving from where she is as Maader walks in. "He was a pretty well-known bounty hunter and likes his poisons. I've worked with him in the past, so at first, he thought I was here to take the bounty on your head. When I exposed him he was planning on taking out the competition."

"I didn't realize I have a bounty on my head," says Maader honestly sounding shocked. I look at Leila as she just scoffs at this idea. "Why haven't I heard of it?"

"There are two groups of bounty hunters," she says still not moving from her spot as she looks at Maader with very little emotion, but she's furious on the inside. "One only goes after the low to mid level country approved ones. It's safer that way and those people don't typically have it in them to kill. Then there are ones like me. We have no problem killing and go for the black market targets. They have higher prices on their heads and aren't always recognized as criminals."

"We're you here to take my head in the first place," asks Maader as I can see her getting angry.

"No," says Leila calmly. "I just needed a way out of Reim, and it works better if the person helping me is alive."

"I don't believe you," says Maader as Leila just shrugs. Leila needs to say something to prove this, but I don't think she really cares. "Nothing to say…so it is true."

"You'll think what you want to," says Leila. For the first time since we've been here I can see Leila not wanting to fight back. "I know how you work," says Leila quietly. "Just start already and punish me. It what's going to end up happening anyways."

"Very well," says Maader gesturing to a guard. He goes over and forces Leila upright as she takes in a sharp breath when putting weight on her ankle. "Go ahead and start. Hopefully soon you'll be one of my children."

The guard starts to walk Leila out of the room as she looks at me and mouths "I'm sorry."

"Oh," says Maader as the guards stop. "Make sure these two don't have any interaction until they are both my children. I can only imagine how troublesome they can be when together."

"Hold on," I say turning towards Leila who is now avoiding meeting my eye. "Don't do that. It's my fault that she's here. I can-"

"Silence," says Maader moving closer. "I guess you need punished too."

I start to argue, stopping as the chain on my neck is pulled back. I watch as the guards force Leila forward, and I can't do anything about it.

"I'll see you later, Sin," says Leila quietly. She looks at me one last time with a small, barely there smile and sad eyes. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

I don't get the chance to say anything before she gone from the room.


	33. Chapter 33

I have a few later chapter written and I keep going back and forth on what to do with them. I think I'm going to go with my original plan for Salena and Leila. (I have some stuff written for the Heliphapt Arc too, but that's a whole other can or worms I don't know what to do with. I have two totally different versions of that arc written already.)

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 33

-Leila's POV Several Weeks Later-

I suppress a groan as the guards continue to force me through the main room, where Maader keeps her slaves. At least, that's what I think this room is mostly for. Maader has pretty much kept me under lock and key, thinking I would corrupt the already manipulated kids. And to occupy my time, she found it was necessary to torture me non-stop. Mentally I can hang on for at least a while longer, but physically I'm really feeling drained.

"So," I say as the two guards glare at me. They're kind of used to my non-stop rambling, but I just was to talk to keep myself from thinking about what happened to Sinbad. "Is Maader bored with me already? Getting ready to sell me off? Can't say I blame her…even I'm bored with her torture methods. I could teach her some new creative ones."

"Don't you know when to shut up," says a voice I've come to despise. I stop and turn a bit looking at Fatima. This was the only non-guard person that Maader was letting me have contact with other than herself, and he's the most unpleasant person ever. "You're nothing but trash. What child doesn't appreciate what their mother is willing to do for them?"

"Maader isn't my mother," I say rolling my eyes as Fatima seems to be getting mad. "She's just some bitch who enslaved me and Sinbad. Just shut the hell up. I already told you she's ma…nip…u…la...ting you. Got it."

"If she didn't want you alive," growls Fatima moving closer to me, "I'd have killed you myself. No one needs a piece of shit like you around."

"Then why are you here," I say with a smirk. I look out of the corner of my eye and see Fatima go to raise his whip. I look away getting ready for the impact, but nothing happens. I wait a moment and look up, freezing at the person holding Fatima's wrist.

I'm looking at Sinbad. He pauses and glances at me and for the first time I'm scared of him. His eyes are lifeless and there's no more fight in them. I take a moment and realize that he's dressed as one of the high status slaves, which means he's probably following Maader's orders. I back up a little bit, not sure how to respond to his empty eyes.

"Let me try something," says Sinbad to Fatima. Fatima yanks his arm away from Sinbad before moving behind him. Sinbad watches Fatima for a moment before looking at me. I can feel myself shiver, not sure what to do. I go to back up once more, but a guard yanks on the chain attached to my neck sending a wave of pain through it.

"Leila," says Sinbad as I freeze not sure what he's going to do and if Maader really did break him.

He takes a few slow, small steps forward with his hands held up, as If saying that he won't hurt me. "I'm not going to hurt you, Leila. Just calm down." I go to back up, but the guards are standing firmly behind me and I'm not sure what I can do to get away.

"What did she do to you," I ask quietly. Sinbad looks at me confused, closing the distance between us. Slowly, he takes my hands in his own, but it doesn't feel the same. His hands are so cold, it's as if he's lifeless. "Sin…"

"Leila," says Sinbad quietly as if he's trying not to scare a wild animal. I glance over his shoulder and can see Maader standing there smiling. She's planned for this to happen, but what does she expect to come of this. I look back up at Sinbad, still not sure what to make of him. "You need to behave and do what you're told. Everything will be okay, but you need to listen to Lady Maader. You'll be safe if you do."

I pull my hands away surprised by Sinbad and pissed as Maader smiles at me. Not thinking I move quickly grabbing Sinbad by his shirt, before turning and forcing him up against the wall of the cell behind me as the guards move away startled. I can see Sinbad seems a little surprised, but right now I'm too scared to think about this.

"What the hell Sinbad," I practically yell as I can feel myself shaking and starting to cry. Sinbad doesn't move, just stands there looking at me with his empty eyes. "She scammed your company and forced us both into slavery. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LISTEN TO HER?!"

Sinbad goes to say something, but stop as I feel someone grab a fistful of my hair pulling me away before shoving me to the ground. I look up as Fatima smiles down at me and Maader walks up telling him what a good boy he is.

"She still need to be punished," says Maader seeming sad. "It's not very nice to attack your fellow slaves. Plus those things you said about me are hurtful." I just glare at her, not really caring what she thinks. "Fatima, dear, take care of that will you? I need to check that she didn't hurt Sinbad, after all every child is important."

I don't pay attention as Fatima forces me up, and just watch Sinbad as he seems to watch me not really doing anything.

 _I guess I'm on my own now. And this time I don't think there's any going back._

-Salena's POV-

"Why isn't he doing anything," I whisper to my older sister. I watch as my Leila turns to look at me, no longer paying attention to the teenager being forced away by Fatima.

"I don't know," says Leila, my older sister not all that concerned with what was happening. "We should go back to doing what we were told."

I watch as my sister walks away, without caring much about the girl. I get that she wants us to stay alive and be okay, but the girl seems important. Maybe later I'll go and see what I can do to help her.

-A Little While Later-

I look around making sure no one is waiting to go and see the teenager. Happy that no one is there, I run towards the cell which I think she is being kept in. I reach up barely able to touch the lock before slipping in the key I stole off a guard.

I push open the door with some effort, only to see the teenager laying in the center of the room, curled up against herself. I don't need to walk any closer to hear how much trouble she is having breathing or see a little bit of blood coming from a gash on her left arm.

I move inside a little bit closer noticing that she is completely unconscious.

I slowly pull out the small bottle I stole from the closet where they store a lot of the medicine. I take a little bit of the oil and rub it on her neck noticing her relax a little bit. It's supposed to help relax people and breathe more easily and right now it seems to be doing that. I stand up looking around noticing that there is some food and water off to the side.

I walk closer noticing that it's completely untouched and some of it looks really old. She's really thin, so why wouldn't she eat if they were giving her food. I pick up one of the cups smelling it, and immediately I know something is wrong with it. Maader is poisoning her, trying to make her sick so she's always being tortured.

I go back over and look at the teenage, whose name I'm not sure of. All I know is that Sinbad seemed important to her today.

Maybe I'll try to come and help her again, or get Sinbad to do something. If he's important to her, maybe he'll want to do something for her.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 34

-Sinbad's POV A Few Weeks Later -

"Sinbad," says Maader to me very sweetly. I have to stop myself from cringing as she smiles at me. "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, Lady Maader," I remark with a smile I have to force. "I'd be happy to."

"I have some potential business partners coming today," she says seeming amused. "I want to show them one of my more valuable assets. I need you to go and get Leila ready. She's the perfect slave to show them, but I'm afraid she hasn't been feeling well."

I freeze, not really sure what any of that means. Since Leila is still here, what is happening to her? Is she being tortured still or is she now one of Maader's "children"?

"The girl's been so determined, but she finally starting to come around. I can only hope she stops fighting so that I can make sure she gets healthy again."

"I'll go handle that right away," I reply starting to leave the room. I can see Maader nod and look back at the documents on her desk. As soon as I shut the door to her office, I quickly walk towards the area where Maader tortures her slaves. If Leila's still alive there is no way that she's going to give in.

I want to run towards her, but know that will only make me look suspicious and some of the slaves who have been here for a long time truly hate me.

As I come around the corner I stop as a little girl bumps into me, before falling on her butt. I see the girl look up at me, her purple-blue eyes seeming nervous. I definitely recognize the girl from around here. It's kind of hard not to, when she's usually with her older sister who looks almost identical to her with the same eyes and dark brown hair.

"What are you doing back here," I ask trying to sound as nice as I possibly can. "I don't think you're supposed to be here."

I notice the little girl look down and refuse to say anything. "I'm not going to get you into trouble," I tell her noticing her look at me. She seems curious, but like she wants to trust me, which I don't really get. "You can tell me. I promise that it's safe."

 _Maybe she can tell me where Leila is so that I can find her quickly._

"I just wanted to know if she was okay," says the little girl really catching my attention now. "But I don't think she is."

"Who," I ask as she seems to debate telling me.

"That pretty girl who was brought here with you," she says as I feel my heart get caught in my throat. "I want to go and see her again, but she made me leave. She thinks I'm going to get into trouble if I help her."

 _Shit. I need to find her. If this little girl is the only one helping her…_

"That's why I'm here now," I say as the little girl looks at me not sure if she should believe me. "I'm supposed to go and find her. Can you tell me where she is?"

"She in the…fourth cell," says the little girl looking around thinking that a guard was coming.

I nod and thank the girl before going to finally see Leila again.

"You know you made her really sad," she says causing me to stop. "Sometimes when she's asleep she says your name."

"I know," I say moving quickly now that I know where she is. I immediately freeze, scared for the first time in a while as I see the amount of blood of the floor by this door. Quietly, I push open the door wanting to see Leila hating myself more by the second as I spot her in this dark, damp cell.

I look at her curled up in the corner of the cell her eyes shut. Her hair is a tangled mess with her clothes ripped and bloody. I can see dried blood along her neck and wrists, while she seems so much thinner than when I last saw her. Her chest is rising unevenly and I can see her shaking from here. The only thing more prominent is the dark bruising on her left arm and legs.

"Well," she says, her voice cracking. "What's it going to be today? I'm getting kind of bored. If you guys want to keep this up, at least keep me interested."

"Leila," I whisper as she opens her eyes quickly. Upon seeing me she shifts back into the corner more. I stop, not sure how to move forward. She looks so scared, before that is quickly replaced with anger. I take a few steps closer, not sure what's going to happen. Her hands are still cuffed and the chains with weights are on her legs. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think," she says with some venom as I flinch. "What are you doing here? Trying to convince me to become one of her children?"

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I kneel next to her. She seems confused, but I should have expected that. I reach out towards her, pausing as she seems to shrink away. I pull my hand away, not wanting to scare her. "I'm not here to do that, Leila."

"I don't believe you," she says her eyes showing a bit of fear along with the fire. "You barely said anything to me. You watched as that bastard brought me back here and beat me."

I can see her studying me, not sure what I'm going to do. And in all honesty, I'm not sure what to do. At this point, I've cause Leila far more pain that I ever wanted to and there is no way to go back. "I'm sorry," I say not sure what else I can say to her at this point. "I shouldn't have let you do this."

I watch her as her eyes seem to soften a little bit and she seems to relax. I want to reach out, but know she's probably still hesitant. She doesn't seem to be letting her guard down entirely, and in a way it's a relief.

"Sin," she says shakily looking up to meet my eyes. "I can't do this anymore. I can barely move, and it hurts anytime I try to do anything."

"I'm working on getting us out of here," I say quietly as she nods, not really sure what to do. "I promise that I will get you home. But…first I need you to come with me."

"Where," she asks looking a bit more afraid.

"I need to get you cleaned up," I say holding my hand out to her. "Maader wants to show you to someone. I don't think she's going to sell you though."

"No," she says shaking her head. I can see tears forming in her eyes, reminding me of when she was forced to go to the dungeon. "I'm not going. Sinbad, don't you get it? She just wants me to sit still and look pretty so that she can sell me." She stops from saying more as she starts to cough. She covers her mouth as I look around for something...honestly anything to help her. I see a cup across the room, and go to pick it up. It's full of water, so hopefully this will help some. I come over and try to get her to drink it, but Leila just pushes it away.

"Leila," I say starting to feel desperate to get her to trust me again. "Please, just let me help you."

"I know that's what you're trying to do," she says getting the coughing under control. I wait a minute moving closer to Leila trying to help her even out her breathing. "Maader's been poisoning the food and water that she's been giving me. The last time, I was given water I got really sick."

"How," I mutter feeling my grip on the cup tighten. "Better yet, why? Why the hell are you still fighting back? What the hell, Leila? I don't want you to give in to her, but what you've endured in horrible. Please, I'm just asking you to do what she asks for a little while."

"No," she says plainly as I'm about ready to walk over there and kill Maader. "If I do that she will sell me off immediately. This is the only way that I can stay here."

"Then do that and get out of here," I say shaking now frustrated. "Why the hell would you stay? You'd have an easier time escaping somewhere else."

"You're here," she says looking down. "I didn't want to leave you here."

I can't wait anymore to react, so I move forward and wrap my arms around her. She tenses up at first, before relaxing and leaning closer. As I hold her, I can feel her shake as small and soft sobs escape her lips. I just sit there holding her for a while, not really sure how to fix this. She's here because of me, and now I will save her. I can't let her down. I pull away slowly, as Leila struggles to wipe her eyes. I reach up wiping the tears on her cheek away noticing that Leila still flinches ever so slightly as I reach for her.

I stand up slowly as she watches me, not sure what to do. I reach down taking hold of her one arm and her other hand. I actually have to adjust my grip on her arm as she flinch in pain. "I really do need you to come with me," I say softly as she nod a little. After a few minutes, I have Leila standing up, leaning heavily on me. I can see and feel how unsteady she is at this point.

Slowly, she lets me guide her to a quiet, better lit room. Once inside I can really see how badly she needs help. I move and help her sit on a table before removing the cuff from her wrists. I have to stop myself from reacting to how cut and bruised they are. I take a few steps away, grabbing a rag and wetting it in the bowl of water sitting in the room. As I do this I watch Leila as she starts to run her hands through her light gray hair, her body shaking ever so slightly. I walk back over handing the rag to her as she gives me a small, but sad smile.

Slowly, she starts to clean herself up as I move and try to tame her wild hair, not that I was being much help. After a while I help her as she wraps some bandages that I had found around her wrists. She's painfully cold and I can see that she's running low on energy. She also need some clean clothes that aren't covered in blood.

"Leila," I say quietly as she looks at me with those large silver/gray eyes. "I need to go and get some things but…"

I pause as the door opens ever so slightly, exposing the small girl from earlier standing there.

"Sinbad," she says a bit nervous. "Come here. I need to talk to you." I look at Leila who seems surprised by the young girl being here.

"Okay," I say as the kid, whose name I still don't know. "I'll be out in just a moment." I watch as the little girl nods before shutting the door.

"Damn it, Sin," says Leila as I turn to look at her. "That little girl hasn't given in to Maader's manipulation," says Leila as I can see her getting upset. "Please don't drag her into this. She been trying to help me and-"

"Hold on a minute," I say placing my hands on each side of Leila's legs. I can see her hesitate as she looks at me. "I'm not going to let her. She just told me where you were today. I'll do whatever I can to keep her out of this okay?" I notice Leila nod slowly before I back up to see what the kid wanted.

"Her name is Salena," says Leila just before I exit the room.

-Leila's POV-

I sit there waiting for Sinbad to finish talking to Salena. I don't like the idea of her getting involved in all of this, but if Sinbad still has Maader's trust perhaps we can help her too. I want to stand up and see what's going on or if I can hear them, but I know that I'll just collapse. I haven't been able to stand well on my own for a few day, but part of that was probably not being able to eat or drink. I shiver pulling my legs up onto the table close to me. It's also very cold in here.

I tense up, hearing the door open a little bit revealing Sinbad and Salena walk in. Sinbad has a few items in his hands, while Salena is carrying a clean set of clothes.

"Before you say anything," says Sinbad noticing my facial expression. "You need a clean set of clothes, and I don't think you want me to be the one to help you do that."

I mumble that he's right, relaxing as Sinbad slides onto the table behind me allowing me to lean back on him. It feels nice how warm he is. I notice Salens sit on a chair in the room watching the two of us. I can tell she wants to say something, but I don't want to force her if she doesn't' want to.

"So," I say as Sinbad hands me a cup of water. "Do we have a plan yet?"

"Yeah," says Sinbad looking somewhat upset. "But first let's make it through today." I nod before leaning back and feeling Sinbad bury his face in my hair momentarily.

 _Just a little while longer._


	35. Chapter 35

I was playing around with what to do here, and I kind of liked the idea of writing a little bit from Rurumu's POV cause she's an interesting character for this type of story and she still hasn't met my OC so yeah...

Also, I'm debating doing volume for the story for the Heliohapt Arc sot that I can use both of those arcs that I'm writing and follow different paths for the characters. I'd really like to know what you all think.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 35

-Rurumu's POV-

"I'll be looking forward to it in three days," says Maader as she turns to leave the room. I share a slightly triumphant look with Ja'far as Maader's back is to us.

"Oh," says the woman turning back to us with a sinister smirk on her face. "I almost forgot. I wanted to show you a sample of my merchandise if you were still interested in. She may be even more valuable than Sinbad when she follows orders."

I notice Ja'far tense up a little bit, but not letting the smile fall from his face. He had told me that his sister had agreed to risk her freedom with Sinbad, so I can only imagine that the person Maader wants to show us is her.

"Please bring her in," she says to the guards standing outside.

I see Ja'far tense up more as a teenager is brought in. She's unsteady on her feet, but refuses to waver or fall down, which in many ways is impressive. Her medium length light gray, almost white, hair is lose in waves as her dark eyes hold determination and some hatred for the woman in front of her. She's extremely pale, with an intricate tattoo covering her right arm, instantly making me realize that she's also known as Tsubaki. Her clothes are clean, but there is still some blood along her neck and bound wrists alongside the bruises covering different parts of her body. Some of the injuries seem old, while some much newer.

"I'll leave her here for a while," says Maader earning my attention. "Please just let us know when you are done."

I nod as Maader starts to exit the room, Leila's eye never leaving the woman. After the door is shut and the guards leave, we all still wait for just a moment longer not wanting to do anything while they might be listening.

Finally stratified, Ja'far get up quickly getting to Leila as she lets her legs give out. "Hey, Ja'far," she says as he reaches her reaching out to make sure she doesn't fall anymore. "What are you doing here?"

"What did she do to you," asks Ja'far not paying attention to Leila's question.

I notice her look at me for a moment, before turning back to her brother. "I'm just not very good at following orders," says the girl seeming proud of herself. I notice that this seems to upset Ja'far significantly as she tries to smile at him reassuringly. She looks back up at me again. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rurumu," I say as the girl still looks at me confused. "I'm an ally of Sinbad's from Imuchakk and am currently running his company. Hinahoho may have mentioned me since I'm his wife. I don't believe that I've ever been told your name."

"It's Leila," she says seeming a little embarrassed, which surprises me more than her identity. "I apologize for my rudeness."

"Forget about that," says Ja'far earning another curious glance from his sister. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm in pretty bad shape," she says seeming to deflate a little. "Sinbad seems to be doing better than I am though."

"Have you two been able to stay together," asks Ja'far taking her wrists and looking at them seeing the scabs and bruises.

"Today was the first time I've seen him in weeks," she says flinching as the binding scrape against her wrist. I can see that she's seems a bit defeated talking about this part of her experience. It makes me wonder what the two of them have really been through.

"Has she been torturing Sinbad, like she has you." I say helping the girl up. Immediately, I see her have to take a moment to focus on standing steadily and even then she's in a precarious position.

"No," she says not offering up any more information. "I still have some fight in me, and no matter what happens, I still think Sinbad will come through in the end."

"I'd recommend you learn to follow orders," I say noticing Ja'far look at me curious. "You seem to be at the end of your strength. There's only so much physical pain you can endure."

"I can take more than this," she says an unconvincing smile on her face. "This wouldn't be the first time I've been hurt or in pain.

"Leila," says Ja'far getting both of our attention. "Don't be an idiot. We finally have a chance to maybe be a family and Sinbad wouldn't forgive himself if you died."

"Hey," she says smiling at him. He looks up at her as she holds herself totally confident. "I've lasted this long and I know I'd piss off Sin if I died, so I won't let it happen. I can't give up. You guys are stuck with me."

I nod to the young girl as Ja'far gives her one quick hug.

"Hold on," she says as I start to make my way to the guards. "Why are you both here?"

"You don't need to worry about that," I reply seeing Ja'far debate telling his sister anyways. "Just hold on and you'll be home soon enough."

The teenager nods as Ja'far continues to watch her closely.

After getting them to take her away I watch as Ja'far clenches his teeth watching his sister forced away once again.

Even as she is led away, she doesn't allow herself to show any weakness. After she's gone, a group of guards escorts Ja'far and I back to the ship where we quickly start to make our journey back to Napolia.

"Your sister looks a lot like you," I say noticing Ja'far seem to become saddened at the simple mention of her. "Personality wise she seems a bit like Sinbad, though."

"I sometimes wonder if that's actually why I decided to follow him," says Ja'far looking back towards the island, where two of the people he values most are still fighting for their lives. "They both are too damn stubborn for their own good." I notice him pause, realizing that he swore waiting for a scolding, but right now there is enough going on I don't think he needs to be told. Noticing that I won't do anything he continues talking about the two. "They're both also willing to sacrifice everything for people they care about. I still remember everything about when she was exiled from Sham Lash and made a war criminal, and it make me angrier and angrier that she still came back for me, when she should have just left to protect herself."

"They also seem quite different," I say thinking about her attitude, which seems a bit more reserved. "I'm not quite aware how they met."

"Neither am I," says Ja'far surprising me. "Sin never mentioned he knew her until she showed up about a week before all of this happened. I talked to her, but she didn't give any details. She just told me that they met in Partevia and that she was in the dungeon with him. Since neither of them ever said anything, I guess things were challenging, which is still hard to believe."

"They'll tell you what happened one day," I say feeling less confident that they will. While I trust Sinbad, I know he has some secrets and his own demons, and she is probably the same way. "You're family for both of them."

I see Ja'far shrug before watching the island slowly get smaller and smaller.

"I think you'd like her when you get to know her," says Ja'far surprising me. "I'm still a little mad at her, but she's my sister and she'll do anything for people she cares about."

"If today was a good indication of her personality, I think you're probably right."

 _Now the only question is if I will get that chance._


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 36

-Leila's POV-

I let out a whimper as I feel the dull, burning pain in my chest. It hurts to breath and my throat feels raw like its being torn apart. But I'm warm, which is something I haven't felt in a long time. I move closer to the warm entity next to me, enjoying how different it feels. I don't want to think after what just happened or think about how sore I am.

"Can you hear me," says a smooth and calm voice. I open my eyes a little, taking a moment to adjust to the light in the room. Finally able to see in front of me, I realize the warm entity that I'm leaning against is Sinbad. I take a moment looking around a little bit, realizing that I'm in a common sleeping area and can see some of the young slaves standing there watching Sinbad and I and Sinbad has one arm wrapped around my waist, while is other is supporting his head. The room's walls are made out of large gray stones and filled with many candles and basic wooden beds for the slaves. "Hey," he say lifting his hand to my chin making me look him in the eye. "Come on, Leila. Just focus on me."

I nod a little taking as deep of a breath that I can manage without feeling like my chest is caving in. I feel Sinbad pull me closer as I hear some of the kids whispering that I'm awake now.

"Do you remember what happened," asks Sinbad, his face only inches from mine. "You keep coughing up water. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Water boarding," I say immediately flinching at the harsh feeling of saying anything.

"Is there anything I can do to help," he whispers as I shake my head a little. "Then get some rest," he says sitting up a little. "I'm not leaving, but I want to tell the kids what's going on. They're really curious about who you are and what's going on."

"Where's Maader," I ask immediately regretting it as I start to cough, feeling the water force its way out of my lungs. I feel Sinbad move and rub my back as I continue to cough, before eventually stopping feeling a bit dizzy.

"If you can help it," says Sinbad still staying close to me. "Don't talk right now." I nod relaxing as I feel Sinbad brush back some of my hair before playing with it a little. "She didn't tell me what exactly she was doing, but she had to leave for business. I told her that while she was gone I wanted to try to see if I could convince you that you were making a mistake. She believed me, so the guards aren't supposed to touch you for a while. Okay?"

I nod a little bit before shutting my eyes, still feeling Sinbad's fingers working their way through my hair. Quickly, I feel myself drifting off to sleep, feeling relieved that Sinbad's here now.

"We're together now," says Sinbad as I feel myself relaxing into sleep. "And I don't intend on leaving you alone like that again."

-A Little While Later-

"She'll wake up soon," I hear Sinbad say, but don't feel him close by. "She stopped coughing a couple of hours ago, so just give her some time."

"She need to be ready," I hear a child say. I stir a little, before feeling a warm hand on my arm. My guess is the hand is Sinbad's.

"She will be," I hear Sinbad say as I relax a bit knowing that he's close by. "Right now though, she needs a little time to rest. Maader's put her through hell and back."

"Sin," I say moving to sit up, only to turn as I feel Sinbad force me to stay laying down. As I open my eyes, I can see Sinbad sitting in front of me, now looking directly at me and standing in front of him is that Fanalis who defeated him in the arena. "How long…"

"Hold on a minute," says Sinbad softly, before standing up and walking away. I blink not really sure where he's going, but don't question him.

I turn and look at the Fanalis as he looks at me with no emotion.

"I'm Leila," I say slowly sitting up, still feeling a little dizzy. "What's your name?"

"Masrur," he says not offering up anything else. "I already knew your name. Sinbad talks about you a lot, now that he talks."

"What do you mean," I question thoroughly confused. The Sinbad I know is always telling stories and talking to people.

"You really shouldn't be getting up yet," says Sinbad sitting close to me again as now I look at him confused. He takes my hand placing a cup filled with water in it. I say a quietly thank you before starting to sip the contents, relieved as they ease some of the pain in my throat. "I take it you're feeling a little better."

"Yeah," I say turning towards Masrur. "So trust me when I say that I'll be ready for a fight when it comes time."

I see Masrur nod, before walking off without another word.

"He's a unique one," says Sinbad laughing a little turning towards me, but I can't bring myself to smile. "You okay?"

"Masrur made a comment about now that you talk," I say noticing Sinbad's smile fall. "What did he mean by that?"

"I'm not even close to as strong as you are," he says looking away. "After Maader tortured me for a while, I just kind of shut down. I stopped talking or reacting. I just shut down."

"I wish you would have told me," I say noticing Sinbad look at me.

"How was I supposed to admit this," he says shifting closer to me. "I found you still putting up a fight, no matter how much pain you were in."

"I had my own ways of coping," I say looking down. I notice Sinbad reach across and take my hand. "The only reason they stopped is because you stopped reacting. I don't know how to do that. I might not be loud, but there's always some response. I can't not respond to that type of thing after what's happened and I don't know why. As for how I responded, I wouldn't stop talking. I just needed to hear someone saying something other than how much what they're going to do next will hurt."

"I'd say you should have told me that, but I guess I should have told you." I notice Sinbad laugh a little before looking at me and smiling with his golden eyes. "I'm just happy that you're here now. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably have an easier time with reaching your goals," I say with a smirk. "After all, I only bring bad luck."

"That's not what I think of when you come to mind," says Sinbad leaning forwards so his forehead is touching mine, pulling my in with his eyes. "I think of the girl who worked so hard to help people and would sacrifice everything for the ones she loves."

I blush and look away, noticing that Sinbad doesn't seem to realize what he said.

"What," he whispers noticing my sudden change in attitude. I feel him looking at me confused, but I don't know how to respond. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just…the ones she loves…" I pause and look at Sinbad, whose turn it is now to look embarrassed.

"Shit," says Sinbad pulling away a little bit. "I didn't mean to…damn it. I made this weird."

"I mean," I begin getting his attention. "I'm not disagreeing with you. I just want expecting you to say it."

"Oh," says Sinbad falling back into his confidence. "I didn't realize that you felt that way."

"I never said that," I say with a smirk. "I mean your mother, sure. My brother obviously. The people of Tison Village we're like family."

"Very funny," says Sinbad once again closing the distance. "You can deny it all you want, but now I know how you feel."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say with a small laugh, forgetting how good it feels being with Sinbad. How much everything bad disappears for even just a little while.

"Why don't you get a little more rest," says Sinbad putting some distance between us.

"No," I say as Sinbad frowns at me. "I want to hear what the plan is."

"Alright," says Sinbad with a small sigh. "But after that you need to get some sleep."

"Okay," I say noticing Salena sitting there watch us from the other side of the room. "But first do you know anything about Salena."

"Not really," says Sinbad looking over towards her as she looks away before leaving the room. "She has an older sister and she's usually close to her, but doesn't really talk to anyone. I'm not even sure how old she is."

"I still can't figure out why she kept coming to help me before," I say feeling Sinbad turn back towards me.

"Maybe she just felt bad for you," says Sinbad suddenly realizing what he said. "You were getting tortured or beaten a lot."

"Yeah, but no one really knew that."

"I don't know why then. For now let's just work on getting you up to speed and then ready for this to end."

"Okay."


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 37

I stand behind the pillar pressed close to Sinbad as we wait for our opening. We have managed to convince the children that Maader is manipulating them, so now we just need them to react and we can catch the guards…well off guard.

"Are you sure you can do this," asks Sinbad his breath grazing my ear. "You're still pretty weak. Plus they haven't taken the chains off your ankles."

"I'm stronger right now than I have been in weeks, Sin," I whisper back as I can feel his hands firmly grip my waist. "We're running out of time. I know what her thing is now, so I can play her. I just need you to give me that opening."

We both pause as Lady Maader walking into the room. Immediately, many of the kids come running up to her asking about how she feels and if she loves them.

"It's so sad what she does to people," I whisper feeling myself start to shake. I try to calm down and focus as Sinbad pulls me even closer so my back is pressed right up against his chest.

"Bring all of the slaves here," speaks up the merchant getting both of our attention. "We have to sell them all for cash as soon as possible."

I can hear some of the kids yell, scared as she grabs one violently by the arm.

"Be quiet and behave! Can't you listen to what your mother tells you!?"

As Lady Maader gets more and more agitated, it works more in our favor.

"He was right!," yells one of the kids. "Lady Maader doesn't really love us at all! We're just objects to her!"

"After all…" Maader pauses as the children move away standing there staring at her. "Just what do you...You why are you all looking at me like that?"

Sinbad let's go walking towards Maader. I watch knowing I have to wait until they're out of the room to act at all.

"Lady Maader," says Sinbad grabbing her wrist. "You mustn't provoke them. Come this way right now…"

I watch as she lets Sinbad guide her to her office, just off the main room. After waiting several minutes a group of guards start to filter in to stop the kids. This is when I have to act.

I step out from behind the column immediately facing all of the children.

"Everyone," I yell as nicely as I can. I notice many of the guards glaring at me, thinking I'm the one behind this. "You need to calm down! Now is not the-"

I stop as a guard roughly grabs my arm pulling me backwards.

"Shut it," growls the man. I pull a little bit trying to get him to let me go. I notice a few of the kids watching me scared. "You probably started this."

"Wait! I didn't do this," I yell before the man starts to react poorly again. I feel him jerk my arm back, knowing I'm going experience a far too familiar pain soon.

I feel the guard get me to the ground, before pulling my arm backwards. I feel him continue to pull as I try to suppress the scream forming in the back of my throat. Suddenly, I feel my shoulder dislocate and let lose that scream I was trying to keep from letting out when this happens. The guard drops my arm as I pull it close to my body hoping to ease the pain.

"Leave her alone," yells one of the kids running up to a guard.

The guard goes to kick the child, but hits me on the side as I grab the kid and spin so I'm protecting him.

"Enough," I yell to the children. I can see the guards out of the corner of my eye back off. "Stop fighting back, children. Things will work out. Just trust me."

I pause and hold my breath hoping I said enough for the children to back off, and luckily they do. As they back off and run to their own space, the guards all seem to stand there shocked.

I get up stumbling a bit, knowing I need to get to Sinbad and Maader as quickly as possible. As I make my way through the hallways, some of the guards are whispering about how I'm one of Maader's children now, and I have to stop from vomiting at the idea.

Finally, I come to the door knocking on it lightly.

"Lady Maader. Sinbad," I say hoping for a response. "I've handled the children for now."

"Leila," says Maader as I smile to myself. "Please come in here."

Slowly, I open the door actually finding myself struggling with the weight of it because of the pain moving through my upper back now. Finally, I sneak into the room before shutting the door. I turn feeling Sinbad's eyes on me as I walk farther inside.

"I managed to calm the children down for now, but I don't know if I was successful at stopping all this talk of revolution. They shouldn't be a problem for at least a little while."

"What happened to your shoulder," asks Maader as Sinbad starts to walk towards me. I can see the concern on his face, but can't react.

"One of the guards though I was behind this and injured it," I reply noticing Sinbad stop next to me.

I see him go to reach out, but before I can stop him, his hand touches my shoulder sending another wave of pain down my arm. I grip my shoulder and fall to my knees as Sinbad pulls his hand back.

"Oh dear," says Lady Maader moving towards me as I grip my right arm and a guard walks in. "We need to get you help." As Maader guides me to lay my head on her lap she turns to the guard. "Bring a Doctor here quickly. We need to help her."

"I'm sorry," I say shakily as Maader smooths my hair back. "I didn't mean to…"

"Now, now," says Maader as Sinbad sit down next to me. "It will be alright. Just rest for now my child."

"Thank you," I reply quietly flinching a little as Maader touches my shoulder. I shut my eyes trying to stay calm as I feel Sinbad place a hand on my waist.

We all sit there for a while waiting for a doctor to come help. At least this was a bit of good to come from this, having my shoulder examined.

As the doctor walks inside, both Maader and Sinbad stand up to give the man some space, but I reach out taking Maader's hand.

"Will you please stay," I ask her knowing I really want Sinbad to stay.

"Of course," says Maader moving next to me as I look up at Sinbad. He smiles at me trying to tell me it's going to be okay, but I don't want to think right now.

After what feels like hours the doctor has my shoulder forced back into place. It was painful to say the least, but it could always be worse. I wait as the doctor starts to bandage my shoulder, trying to keep it from swelling or me from moving it too much. The doctor says something, but I'm not listening to him and I don't plan on it.

Before anything else can be done, I feel Sinbad come over helping me stand up as Maader stay close to my side whispering that everything is going to be okay. She continues to do so as Sinbad helps me sit on the small sofa in the room and Maader has me lean on her shoulder. I try to relax but do so even more as I feel Sinbad move next to me.

"You need to go rest," says Maader as I turn to look at her. "Sinbad, take her and take good care of her."

"Yes, Lady Maader," says Sinbad helping me stand up. I notice Maader stand up with us still staying close to me.

"I'm glad to still have children like you, Leila," says Maader as Sinbad wraps an arm around my waist. "Especially, when con artists are stealing one of you. But it terrifies me that to save this company I may still end up losing you."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," I say trying to sound confident. "You've accomplished so much, Lady Maader. I trust your judgement."

I watch as Lady Maader smile at me, sending chills trough my body. Without another word, Sinbad starts to guide me through the door. As the doors shut I stop pretending and feel my body giving into the pain only for Sinbad to shift me closer, firming up his grip.

"You're going to be okay," he whispers as I feel myself start to get light headed. "Just lean on me."

I nod as Sinbad starts to move me through the building towards the main sleeping quarters. After we enter I notice a lot of the kids study me trying to figure out what happened. Shortly after, Sinbad lays me on the bed and I quickly turn onto my left side facing the wall not wanting to say anything.

"Hey," he says smoothly, but I can hear some reluctance in his voice. "I'm going to see what I can find to help with the pain. I'll be back in a minute."

I don't see anything, but feel Sinbad lightly squeeze my forearm before I hear him walking away. And that's when I can't help but quietly let tears fall. Usually when I do this my shoulder only hurts when I move it, but it's a constant pain right now. I can hear some of the kids coming closer trying to see what's happening.

"Someone go get Sinbad," says voice I don't recognize, so it's probably one of the older kids. I hear the person, a girl I think come closer. "I don't know your name," she says directed at me I guess. "What is it?"

"Leila," I say flinching as she touches my shoulder lightly.

"Okay Leila," she says as I hear the door opening. "I need you to lay on your back." I nod before using my left arm to turn feeling this person helping me.

I look up realizing that this must be Salena's sister, because they look so much alike. I tell her so as she nods before reaching for one of the small bottle she has sitting next to her. I see Sinbad come into view with Salena next to him.

"I have some things that might help her," say the girl as Sinbad moves to play with my hair again. "Just keep her relaxed."

Sinbad nods before trying to keep up a conversation with me, but it's harder than it seems. Eventually, he proceeds to just playing with my hair and whispering to me every once in a while.

"How old are you," I ask the girl as she rubs some of the oils on my shoulder where she removed the bandages.

"14," she replies still focused on the task at hand. "Your shoulder might feel numb for a few hours."

"What about your sister," I continue wincing a little as she starts to re-bandage my arm.

"She's 9," says the older girl still not all that invested in the conversation. "Now just relax. I need to finish up."

"She seems younger," says Sinbad figuring what I was going to say next.

"Well she is kind of small," says the girl still working. "Plus she doesn't like to talk to many people."

"She tried to help me for a while," I say as the sister looks at me now interested.

"I know," she says looking proud. "Where do you think she got the medicine?"

"Thanks," I say relaxing as the girl seems to finish up. I notice that she gathers up her materials ready to leave. "How did the two of you end up here?"

"Our parents died in the war a few years back," she says finally looking me in the eye. "Maader came and took us, but I was only nine so there wasn't much I could do. What about you two? You don't seem like typical slaves."

"He's not," I say pointing to Sinbad as I attempt to start to sit up, only to have them both force me to stay lying down.

"Don't get up yet," says Sinbad, which is probably sound advice. "I'm a merchant from Napolia, but was tricked into this. And I dragged Leila into this. But we plan on ending this as soon as possible."

"Well if you two need any help," she says with a shrug. "Just let us know. We want out of here too, so…"

"Can you give Leila something for the pain in the morning," asks Sinbad as the girl gets up to leave with her sister. "Everything happens tomorrow, and she's probably the most capable fighter here. If we don't have her against the guards…"

"I'll come back early, but I'm not sure how much it will help."

"I'll manage with whatever I've got," I say shifting over with Sinbad's help. "I've dealt with way worse odds."

The girls nods before walking away with her little sister, who seems to still be watching me not sure what to make of me. I wave a little before turning onto my left side, finally realizing the chains on my ankle braces were removed. I feel the bed sink in a little behind me before feeling Sinbad wrap his arm around my waist and pull me as close to him as possible.

"You should go to sleep," he whisper as I shiver once again feeling his warm breath on my neck. "I'll stay here until you do and then I'll get everything set up with the kids."

"You don't have to," I say starting to feel that numbness in my shoulder that the girl mentioned.

"Yeah," he says as I shut me eyes feeling calmer now. "I do. I intend to stay here and keep you safe for as long as I can. I got you into this mess."

"No you didn't," I say feeling sleepy. "I got myself involved in this when I close to jump off that building back in Partevia."

I feel Sinbad laugh a little before I open my eyes remembering something Maader said.

"What did she mean about con artists," I asks noticing Sinbad tense up for a moment.

"Sindria Trading Company found a way to free me, but…"

"They couldn't get me out of here," I finish for him noticing Sinbad let out a small sigh.

"I promise you're coming home with me tomorrow," he says burying his face in my hair. "I'm not leaving you here."

"I know," I say shutting my eyes once again, knowing that Sinbad plans on keeping his word.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 38

-Sinbad's POV-

I start to mess with the braces on my wrists, working to get them off. Maader will have be facing one hell of a fight once she gets back between Leila and Masrur.

I look at Ja'far studying him as he watches Maader walk away. He's upset about his sister, but I won't let her get trapped here.

"Leila's coming home," I say to Ja'far as he still stands there and watches Maader confused.

"Don't worry, Ja'far," I say getting his attention. "Maader brainwashes her slaves, and once their under her control, uses that to manipulate them. That woman still thinks I'm under the influence of that brainwashing. Unfortunately for her, I've already come to my senses. Leila never caved in and was always fighting back. And that's just the beginning...because soon we'll see the last of that woman…"

"Sin," says Ja'far hesitantly. "...have you done something?"

"I left something behind…two tiny...tiny embers that will engulf everything in flames."

-Leila's POV-

I don't hesitate before kicking two other guards in the face to keep them from killing one of the children.

Even with my right arm in pain and injured, I'm not going to back down. There are children fighting for their lives and freedom, so it only seems fair to put my life on the line.

After punching one guard in the face, I grab his sword before stopping a blade about to strike a child. Deflecting the blade, I move forward swinging to slice the man's chest.

I can hear lighting starting in the distance, meaning Sinbad has probably arrived to put an end to this. I hear a high pitched scream, seeing a child with a deep cut in their leg. Not waiting I move forward, stabbing the guard who attacked him.

"Someone apply pressure to their wounds and get the injured out of here," I yell to many of the children here. I can see many of them start to pick up the injured carrying them away from the guards.

I move quickly and efficiently to take the guards down before they can pursue the kids escaping. A few of the older, stronger slave stay with me taking out as many guards as they can.

After almost an hour of fighting one of the guards from outside comes in yelling.

"STOP! Lady Maader is giving up all of her rights to Sinbad!" I can see many of the guard stop and look scared not sure what to do.

"Listen up," I yell getting their attention. "As an ally of Sinbad in this matter I suggest all of you stop fighting back." I can see many of them turn to me and some whisper not sure what to make of me. "If you stop fighting, so will we and you will be allowed to move on with your lives. Go outside and see for yourselves. You have my word that we will not attack you unless provoked."

I hold my breath a moment before many of the guards drop their weapons and start to go see if what they were told is really true. Many of the older slaves follow them out to both make sure they don't try anything and see themselves be freed.

As they leave I start to instruct those remaining to go and take care of the injured on both sides. We need to save all the lives we possibly can. There were many children who have lost their lives here, and I hope that all of this was worth it.

After several hours I can hear many of the children moving around telling people to come to the harbor, because they're going to Napolia. I smile to myself despite starting to feel the effects of all of this on my body.

I come to the final room opening the door not seeing anyone there. I go to shut the door but stop as I hear a child softly crying. Going back and stepping into the room I look around seeing a young little girl crying over the body of an older girl. It takes me a moment before I realize that it's Salena and her sister.

"Salena," I say slowly walking into the room. I sit next to her as she continues to cry, clearly upset by this. "What happened?"

"She was protecting me," says the little girl, very upset. "It's all my fault."

"That's not true," I say seeing the girl cry a little harder. I rub her back as she starts to hiccup, still crying.

"Do you want to know something," I say as Salena looks at me still crying. "Your sister is very happy that you're alive. She would have rather seen you be okay, than live without you."

"You don't know that," she says turning back to her sister.

"Yes I do," I whisper trying to be as calming as possible. "Did you know I have a little brother?" I watch as she shakes her head. "I may not have died for him, but I would do it in an instant, because I want him to have a good life. One with friends and family."

"But she's my family," says Salena still crying.

"How about I be part of your new family," I say as she looks back at me, wiping her eyes a little. "We won't be able to replace your sister, but we're not bad. It includes Sinbad, and my little brother, and well…me. Its big and weird, but we all care about each other a lot."

I watch as Salena seems to debate this, still not sold on the idea.

"There's a boat taking people back to Napolia," I say noticing she seems a little more willing to trust me. "Why don't you at least come with me, and we can figure out what to do next once we get back?"

I watch as she nods before standing up, looking at her sister one more time. She reaches out taking my left hand wanting to be close to someone. I stand up, now really feeling sore and tired, but try not to show it as we make our way to the boat.

After a few minute, I get closer noticing Salena seems really nervous around all the people, and in all honesty, so am I.

"Leila," says a voice causing me to turn, only to see a blur of purple as Sinbad grabs me by the waist before hugging me. "Are you okay," he asks pulling away as Ja'far comes us giving me a quick, much calmer hug.

"I think so," I say noticing Salena is hiding behind me.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were planning something," asks Sinbad looking confused.

"Your company," I ask as the two nod. "I didn't know that."

"But we saw you here," says Ja'far seeming worried. "Rurumu and I were both here a little over a week ago."

"I thought you were just trying to buy us back," I ask noticing absolute confusion on Ja'far's face.

"Well that doesn't matter now" says Sinbad stopping Ja'far from saying more. He turn towards Salena as she just watches Sinbad. "Are you okay, Salena?"

She shakes her head as Sinbad looks at me.

"Can you give me just a moment with Sinbad," I say softly seeing her look nervous. I point to Ja'far as he seems to try to figure out what's going on. "This is Ja'far, my little brother. Can you talk to him for a minute?"

She nods and walks over to Ja'far as Sinbad walks a few steps away.

"Her sister was killed during this," I say noticing Sinbad look guilty. "She seemed so scared, and I just couldn't leave her there."

"She can stay with you Leila," says Sinbad calmly. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"As well as I can," I say noticing Sinbad lightly reach out and touch my shoulder. I wince, but don't pull away as Sinbad lets out a sigh.

"Let's get on the ship then," he say moving to place one hand on my lower back. "You look like you could use some sleep, that isn't in anticipation of a life or death fight."

"That describes half my life though," I joke happy when Sinbad smile a little. As we get closer I can see Salena and Ja'far having without a doubt the most awkward conversation I've ever witnessed. "I think we should get on that boat," I say noticing Salena quickly come over towards me.

As we get onto the boat, I notice there are a lot of people from the company helping the children and even helping the wounded guards who ask for it. I stop figuring that we were going to stay up here and help, but just look at Sinbad confused as he continues to urge me towards the lower level of the ship.

"Sin," I say as I look at him confused. "Where are we going?"

"The captain's quarters," he says as I just look at him confused. "There's a bed in there and whether you admit it or not, you are about ready to fall over? It will be quieter in there and a little more private."

"I'm still standing so I should help with-"

"You're an amazing person, Leila," says Sinbad making sure Ja'far isn't paying attention to us. "And you've put yourself at enough risk today, that you going and lying down for a while is absolutely fine."

I look around at the large groups of people, many of whom are injured.

"I don't feel like I did much," I say noticing Sinbad seem to debate saying something before continuing forward.

"Regardless," he says as Salena stays close by. "You need to rest. You've been through a lot."

I sigh, knowing that right now I can't change Sinbad's mind. As we get closer and closer the ship seems quiet, something I wasn't expecting.

I follow Sinbad inside with Salena close to me, looking around the fair sized room. It's sparsely furnished, with a rather large bed and a chest of draws, but that's all that's in here. There's an oil lamp sitting on top of the chest of draws producing a warm orange glow.

"You should go ahead and lay down," says Sinbad pushing me a bit towards the bed. "I'll grab an extra blanket."

"Are you going back up," I ask not sitting down yet.

"Yeah," he says looking up from trying to find a blanket. "We need to get ready to set sail and I am the captain."

"Are you sure you don't need my help," I ask as Sinbad lets out a sigh before walking closer to me. "I want to help and I know-"

I stop talking as Sinbad crashes his lips into mine gently. He takes a moment before pulling away. "Leila…I know you want to help, and that means a lot. All I ask is that you for right now let me handle things."

I let out a sigh before nodding and sitting down on the bed. I notice Salena is standing a little bit away from us.

"Get over here," I say with a smile. She nods and comes sitting next to me. "Do you want to talk for a little bit?"

"Yeah," she says moving closer to me.

"Just don't talk to Ja'far about the kiss," says Sinbad seeming to have forgotten that she was here. I look at him, noticing the concerned look on his face. "He'd kill me."

"Why," asks Salena, not really getting the whole Sinbad's a flirt concept.

"Sinbad has a reputation and Ja'far thinks it a bad idea for us to be a thing."

"Why does it matter," asks Salena seeming to study Sinbad for a minute. "He's in love with you."

I look at Sinbad as he seems to struggle for something to respond with as I laugh a little at how lost for words he is. I look at Salena as she seems to be very adamant in her position, not really seeing why what she's saying is a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go and see what's happening," says Sinbad blushing as he turns to leave the room, me still laughing.

"I'm going to have to explain to you how Sinbad and I work," I say still laughing a little as Salena just shrugs thinking she said nothing odd.

-Sinbad's POV-

I stretch my back feeling far worse than at the start of the day.

"Are you really that old, that you can't do a day of hard work without being sore," says Ja'far irritating me.

"I'm not old," I protest as Ja'far just smirks proud of himself.

"Do you think Leila doing okay," he asks as I try not to get flustered thinking about the conversation we had earlier and Salena's comment.

"I think so," I respond remembering how tired she looked, while she wouldn't admit it. "She needs some time to really recover, but I've seen her come back from worse."

"You two should tell me what happened," says Ja'far surprising me since I thought Leila told him at least some of it. "I've only been told bits and pieces and it's frustrating."

"I'll talk to her," I say earning a small glare from Ja'far. "I won't tell you anything unless she wants to tell you about it. I owe her that much at least."

"You two only knew each other for a few month," questions Ja'far, to which I nod. "I don't get how you two became so close."

I feel myself tensing remembering many of the times we spent dealing with problems and bad luck. "We've dealt with a lot more together than most people. And that's not even including this."

I go to say something else as I open the door, stopping as I spot Salena sound asleep in the bed and Leila sitting on the ground leaning up against the wall staring off into space.

"Weren't you supposed to be resting," I say noticing her jump a little bit, not having noticed me come inside.

"I couldn't sleep," she says standing up as I move to help her, only to have her wave me off. "I need to leave."

"What are you talking about," says Ja'far as I just look at her confused.

"Maader's still alive right?" I nod moving so Leila can't leave. "Then I'm going after her."

"No," I reply as Leila crosses her arms glaring at me. "Why the hell do you need to go after her? And why now?"

"I talked to Salena," she says looking towards the sleeping girl. "I wanted to kill Maader for what she did to us alone, but after what she said I can't stand by and let her get away with this."

I notice that she turns to Ja'far, who's refusing to look at her. "Ja'far did you happen to bring my metal vessels too? I can still go after her once we get back, but-"

"Shut up," yells Ja'far causing Leila to take a step back. I move a bit closer to her, not quite sure what's happening. "You're unbelievable. I felt bad, like I disappointed you, when the truth is that you're the disappointing one. I thought you were better than them, than Sham Lash, but you're just another killer. That's the only solution you've ever used to solve anything."

I watch as Leila seem to try to process all of this, not sure what to say. "I know," says Leila shrinking back from me, but there's this fire in her eyes.

I watch as without another word, she pushes past me and walks past Ja'far her body tense and shaking.

"What the hell," I say noticing Ja'far looking at me confused. "She's your sister."

"It doesn't matter," says Ja'far firm on his position. "She's a killer and that's all she'll ever be. She doesn't need to kill Maader, but she's adamant that she does. She's a bounty hunter, Sin. You need to realize that she's not a good person."

"You don't know her then," I say pausing knowing that finding her is more important right now than standing here and arguing. "I'm going to find her and I suggest you keep your distance for a while."

I go to exit pausing having one question to ask Ja'far. "Did she tell you why she was exiled?"

"No," says Ja'far not looking at me. "I think it's safe to assume she just didn't want to be a member anymore."

"You're wrong," I say noticing him look at me curious, but still angry. "She did it for you. She might have killed people, but for as long as I've known her it's always to protect people she cares about."


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 39

"Hey," I say finally finding Leila sitting up on deck hidden away from everyone. She doesn't even look at me, subtly shaking, a serious expression on her face.

"You know he's wrong," I say sitting next to her as she still refuses to say anything. "I don't say that lightly either. He's rarely wrong, but in this case…"

"He isn't," she says as I move as close to her as I can without making her nervous. "He's not wrong. I'm nothing more than a-"

"You're more than that," I whisper as she glances at me and I know I'm getting through to her little by little. "I know why you do what you do and it's amazing. Even after you've been hurt you still care and I don't know how."

"He's right," she continues as I start to play with her hair enjoying the feel of the waves. "I've messed up. And I have killed people, Sin. That's all I've ever been-"

She stops talking at the boat jerks suddenly and I reach out grabbing her to make sure she doesn't fall over. We share a look as people start yelling.

"Stay here," I say standing up only for Leila to get up with me. "I'll be right back."

"Sin let me-"

"Your shoulder is still hurt and I know it's giving you problems. If you can get below deck, and stay out of this fight."

I can see her debate before nodding. She turns and goes the opposite direction of the impact as I turn now holding my sword.

—Leila's POV—

I sneak along the side of the ship, knowing that Sinbad's right and I can't help in the fight right now.

"Well what do we have here," says a voice causing me to freeze. I turn seeing a few very large men walking towards me, their weapons out. "You look like you could be valuable."

"What do you mean," I ask stepping back hoping I get the chance to take off. I pause feeling myself bump into someone before feeling a tight grip placed on my left shoulder. I turn grabbing his arm and flipping him over and moving to take off, stopping as a fistful of my hair yanking me back. I feel him grab my right shoulder as I try to get him to let go of my hair.

I feel them drag me forward, as I grab at the man's hands to get him to let go.

"Hey boss," yells he one holding my hair gripping tighter. "Any chance she's valuable?"

I look forward and see Sinbad freeze, not sure what to do as the man holds me directly in front of him. I try to get him to let go as he tightens his grip causing me to arch my back as the pain gets worse.

"She's very valuable," says one man to Sinbad. "We'll just take her and be on our way. Initially we wanted all the slaves you saved, but she's an even better find."

"Let go," I growl as I dig my nails into the man's skin going to kick him, but stopping as he yanks my head to the side.

"Stop fighting and this will be over sooner," says the leader holding his hand up as Sinbad moves to react. When his hand goes up, my hair gets twisted again. "I'd also suggest you don't react, Sinbad. Something may go wrong and she might just die right here."

"What do you want," says Sinbad clearly not seeing any options.

"We'll just take her," he says signaling for the men to move forward with me.

As they start to step forward I see a blur of red before hearing the gag of the man holding me and the subsequent letting go as I stumble forward. I see another blur as a few of the other men fall as well.

I see Sinbad turn stopping the leader and those around him, as I turn and punch the one coming at me from the left.

"This boat belongs to the Sindria Trading Company," says Ja'far as I turn towards him. He looks at me for a short moment before turning his attention back to the thugs. "I suggest you leave."

"Not without her," says the one lunging for me as I barely dodge out of the way, another coming at me.

I watch as Ja'far's rope dart stops that man and I turn to kick another in the chest before getting yanked via my right arm painfully, before punching them.

"Bararaq," yells Sinbad as I see lightening all around and see the men falling.

I pause, as does everyone as the brightness seems to slowly dissipate. As they disappear, I stumble backwards before tripping over my feet as I grip at my arm.

"Leila," I hear Sinbad say as I feel his arms stop me from falling and hear his metal vessel fall to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Why the hell does this keep happening," I say letting Sinbad pull me closer as I shut my eyes.

"Don't worry about that right now," says Sinbad not waiting a moment before picking me up. "I'll take you back below deck."

"What's wrong with her," says Ja'far coming up next to us as I look at him a little. He touches my shoulder firmly before I can stop him causing me to tense up and grip Sinbad's shirt.

"This is too familiar," I whisper to Sinbad as Ja'far pulls his hand away.

"It's not the same," he says as I feel him start to walk and close my eyes again. "It isn't. Except for the fact that nothing is going to happen to you."

I nod a little feeling Sinbad pull me closer as he continues to walk reminding me of Tison Village.

"What happened," yells the small voice I recognize as Salena.

"Some bandits came and Leila got hurt," says Sinbad still walking, but a little more slowly. I can hear him seem to pause as he even says that sentence. "I'm going to do what I can for her. Until then can you stay with Masrur?"

I don't hear anything, so I guess Salena nods because Sinbad picks up his speed again. Before long I hear a door open and am placed on a bed.

I open my eyes seeing Sinbad sitting next to me as Ja'far watches from a distance standing next to Salena.

"I'm sorry, Ja'far," I say before feeling Sinbad place a hand on my arm shaking his head. "You're right. And I'm so sorry. Also I'm sorry Salena. I didn't mean for you to get involved in this."

"Leila," says Sinbad moving to block my view of Ja'far. "Don't worry about any of that right now."

"I just want to know why," says Ja'far as Sinbad turns towards him. "Why you did what you did and what happened that did all of this to you."

"Okay," I say Sinbad finally moving. "I'll tell you everything."

"Tomorrow," butts in Sinbad going over to the chest of drawers. He opens it a draw pulling out a heavy blanket before coming back over. "Leila, go to sleep," says Sinbad covering me with the blanket before sitting back down. I go to argue only for Sinbad to go and play with my hair telling me he's done letting me argue. "You'll feel better if you get some rest. We'll be right here."

"He's right," says Ja'far coming a little closer. "I can wait until tomorrow."

I look up at Sinbad not sure if I'm more scared of Ja'far's reaction or remembering what happened.

"Can you stay," I ask hesitantly before seeing Sinbad smile at me.

"I can," he says shifting to lay down next to me. I turn onto my left side and move close to Sinbad as he wraps his arms around me. I shut my eyes knowing he's right and that I need sleep.

"Thank you," I say with a small yawn before hearing Ja'far say something to Sinbad and I fall asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Firstly, I want to apologize for taking so long to update and than everyone who is following/favoriting this story. It means a lot that you all are enjoying this. And thank you to anyone who reviewed the story. Like I said I'm really happy that you are enjoying it.

Secondly, I actually wrote the next 7 chapters over and over again several times, but I think I finally know where I'm going so hopefully updates will be a bit more regular.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 40

I blink a little before moving closer to Sinbad next to me. I don't want to get up just yet.

"Morning," says Sinbad laughing as I groan and hide my face in his chest. "You feeling better?"

"I'll get back to you on that," I mutter only to feel Sinbad chuckle. "Have I been asleep long?"

"For a normal person no," says Sinbad as I move to sit up and look at him. "But this is the second night you've slept through in a row, so I guess it has been a long time."

"And I could go back to sleep," I say flopping next to Sinbad turning to look at him as he watches me. "How are you feeling," I ask quietly.

"I'm okay," says Sinbad with an unconvincing smile. "I'll feel better when we're home."

I nod shutting my eyes trying to relax. I don't really believe him, but I don't know how to tell him that. He won't tell me what's on his mind if I do say something.

"You really seem to be struggling," says Sinbad as I look at him again. "When we get back you need to see a healer or doctor or anyone. I'm worried that there's something wrong."

"I can't risk it," I say as Sinbad pulls me closer. For me this has always been when I've felt safest, when right next to Sinbad. "Where's Ja'far and Salena," I ask shutting my eyes once more.

"Ja'far had some things he needed to do and Salena went with him," says Sinbad calmly. "She isn't crazy about not being near you, but she and Ja'far seem to get along. She definitely trusts you more than anyone else."

"That makes me nervous," I say before feeling Sinbad start to get up. I open my eyes watching as he stretches before fixing his ponytail. "Why the hell do you keep your hair so long," I ask as Sin turns to look at me confused. "I can't stand mine right now and it's half as long as yours," I say playing with my hair that stops about 4 inches past my shoulders.

"I don't know," says Sinbad now laughing at me. "I just always have. Do you want me to cut yours?"

"No way," I say sitting up, finally seeing a real smile from Sinbad. "As much as I like you, I sure as hell don't trust you to give me a haircut."

"I'm sure I'd do just fine," says Sinbad teasingly. "Beside even if I did mess it up, you'd still look beautiful."

I look down not wanting to respond to that.

"Leila," says Sinbad gently making me wish I said something. "What's wrong?"

"Stop lying to me," I mutter as Sin sits next to me. He reaches to hold my hand, but I push his away.

"I'm not," says Sinbad I inching closer. "Leila I don't lie to you. I mean what I say."

"I don't believe you," I whisper feeling Sinbad place a hand on my back and start to trace circles sending chills down my spine.

"I'm sorry then," says Sin calmly. "But it also mean that I promise I'll convince you that what I've said to you is how I really feel."

"Are you two okay," says Ja'far from the doorway as I jump a little startled not having heard him come in. I feel Sinbad try not to laugh as he keeps me from moving too far from him. "I'll take that as a no," says Ja'far tolling his eyes as Salena laughs at me.

"Are you two okay," I ask feeling embarrassed and like I want to disappear.

"Don't worry about us," says Ja'far annoyed. "You look like you've been through hell and back."

"She has," I hear Sinbad say from next to me.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened back in Partevia," I blurt out wanting to change the topic.

"Yes, but I didn't want to bring it up," says Ja'far. "Salena wants to know too."

"Then grab a seat," I say turning to push Sin back so I can lean on him. "It's a long story."

—A little while later—

I look at Ja'far who seems more upset than I would have guessed. He won't even look at me, as Sinbad keeps a very firm grip on me as I can feel him sitting there rigid. Salena just looks at me not sure what to say about ready to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me any of that to begin with," says Ja'far quietly. "I wouldn't have been mad. It's my-"

"I screwed up," I say feeling Sinbad relax and move to rest his head on mine. "Listen, what happened happened and I just want to move on."

"It's a bigger deal than you realize," says Ja'far clenching his fists. "Leila, the tattooing process took a day and a half, not a few hours."

"Wait a minute," I say sitting up as Sinbad stops me from moving too far away. "It was only a few hours," I remark feeling Sinbad hold tighter to keep me from getting up. "Ja'far I know that I don't remember that much-"

"You hit your head," says Ja'far quietly as Salena walks over towards me. "You were unconscious for a while and there was something wrong with your shoulder so they waited. They wanted you to be awake for the whole process. They wanted to put you through as much pain as possible. I'm sorry, but you deserved to know what happened."

"Are you sure," says Sinbad stopping me from saying anything.

"I am," says Ja'far still not looking at me.

"Are you okay," asks Salena as I grip Sinbad's arm trying to remember what happened.

"That doesn't make sense," I say quietly. "That's not how they do it."

"Leila it's over now," says Sinbad smoothly as I feel his breath on my neck.

"No it isn't," I say going to get up only to be stopped by Sinbad. "Sinbad, let go," I say turning towards him.

"No," he says plainly. "You've been through a lot and need to take it easy."

"But something isn't right," I say feeling desperate to figure out what happened to Vartan. "I remember what they did to Vartan, Sin. It's too different from what happened to me to be a coincidence."

"What was different," asks Ja'far now sounding more curious than upset, but I should be surprised. What happened to me was rare for Sham Lash and Ja'far was only 1 when it happened to Vartan.

"He was unconscious for a good chunk of it, but they kept going," I reply shivering at the memory. There was so much blood and I still remember the look on his face every time they dragged the tools through his skin. "Actually his tattoo wasn't even close to as intricate as mine."

"Maybe they were trying to scare Ja'far," says Sinbad.

"Well maybe, but why was Vartan even doing that then," I ask looking between the three of them. "He would have done this when he was younger."

"They wanted him to kill you," says Sinbad quietly. I sit up turning to look at him as he refuses to meet my eyes. "I never wanted to have to tell you that."

"What the hell," I blurt out backing away as Sinbad reaches out to stop me. "How did you find out?"

"Vartan told me," says Sinbad calmly. "And I hate to say it, but it makes sense."

"What does that mean," questions Ja'far now.

"Vartan showed up in Tison Village right after my father was sent back to war," says Sinbad looking sad. "He'd lost his arm and was begging for help. Specifically, for my father to help him."

"You mean they knew each other," asks Salena watching me as I grip the blanket.

"I'm not sure," says Sinbad. I can hear an edge to his voice showing he's not entirely comfortable talking about this. "But Vartan kept saying he had to go back for her. He couldn't leave her there. My mom was trying to get him to calm down but he wouldn't. He never introduced himself, but she knew his name."

"I don't get it," I say as I start to feel dizzy. "Why would he do that for me? And why the hell wouldn't he take Ja'far?"

"Hey," says Sinbad calmly before pulling me close. "It was a long time ago, okay? Maybe he didn't say that, but I know he wanted to go back to save one or both of you."

"What the hell am I missing," I ask as my voice cracks.

"I don't know," says Sinbad as I move wrap my arms around his shoulders. I take a deep breath focusing on Sinbad's even heart beat to keep myself calm. "You okay," he asks hesitantly.

"I think so," I whisper letting go as Ja'far comes up giving me a hug quickly. "I still want to know why."

"We'll figure it out," says Salena with a smile.

"Uh Salena," says Sinbad now curious. "What do you mean by we?"

"Leila and I," says Salena confidently. "Ja'far already told me about her situation. I can help her more, plus my sister and I said if we even got away from Maader we would leave Reim."

"I can't put you in danger like that," I say as she sits next to me. "It's not safe to be around me."

"And he's safer," she says pointing at Sinbad who looks offended. "I'm a magician, so I can learn to protect myself."

"Yeah but-"

"Plus I can read and write and you can't," she says pointing at me. "So even before I'm helpful in a fight I can help you that way."

"You really thought this through," says Sinbad with a laugh. "Before you start to argue with her," says Sinbad to me as he stands up. "Let's focus on getting everyone home and healed first. I have to check on things so just relax," finishes Sinbad before kissing my cheek lightly. "We'll be back soon."

I nod as Sinbad exits the room with Ja'far glaring at him. I turn towards Salena whose smiling like she sees something I don't.

"What," I ask as I move to lean against the headboard. "You have this look like you know a secret."

"It's not exactly a secret," says Salena giggling. "Sinbad loves you," she says as I know I look at her confused. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"He isn't in love with me," I say knowing I'm falling for him. "I have a question you're not getting out of answering it," I say seeing Salena nod. "Why do you want to come with me?"

"You remind me of my sister," says Salena shyly. "Plus I like the idea that I can help you and you kind of saved me."

"If you ask me I didn't do enough," I say as now Salena looks confused. "I wish I could have saved everyone there."

"You get a similar result though," says Salena with a smile. "My sister wanted to see if you needed people to travel with after this was over."

"You two barely know me," I say really not liking this idea.

"I'm not changing my mind," she says crossing her arms pouting.

"Then I guess we need to figure out a plan," I say not wanting to say no to her. I watch as Salena breaks into a smile before jumping up and hugging me excited. I start to laugh as she excitedly starts to talk about what we're going to see once we start to travel.

 _I really hope I don't let anyone down._

—Salena's POV—

I blink turning and seeing Leila asleep next to me. It's kind of funny to see her curled up on her side calm and relaxed. After we were talking for a long time, she seems to start to feel worse and worse. I was worried and wanted to get someone to help, but she said she'd be fine, she just needed some sleep. She's always so serious that it's hard to believe she's ever not worried, but it's also strange that she doesn't want to accept help.

I turn looking at the door, surprised seeing Sinbad standing there leaning against the wall smiling. It's even seems weird to see him this calm after all of the stuff that went down. He's still in the clothes Maader have him, but has his metal vessels with him.

"Hi," I say quietly as Sinbad turns to look at me as I sit up.

"Did I wake you up," he asks walking over. I shake my head as he crouched down to be at eye level with me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I say noticing the bags under his eyes. "You look tired,"

"I am," he says with a laugh. "But I'll be able to rest once we get home."

"What's it like in Napolia," I ask as he sits back, crossing his legs smiling. "I've never been there."

"It's busy and a lot of the people are merchants, so there are a lot of cool businesses," he says sounding like he really likes it there. "And there's people there from all over the world. At my company alone there are people from 5 different countries."

"What countries," I ask not sure I can even name that many. Most of the slaves I've know are from Partevia or Reim and I've been there for a long time.

"Well we have Hinahoho and his family from Imuchakk. They're all massive people, but really nice. There's Parsine, who's an ambassador from Artemyra. They're a woman run country who all use these giant bird to fly around on. We have Mystras from Sasan. They are a very religious country and know for their minerals. You and Masrur are from Reim along with a lot of our other workers," says Sinbad before glancing at Leila momentarily. "Most of the other people are from Partevia. We have Drakon who was a general there. Serendine a former princess and her two attendants, Sahel and Tamira. There are two members from the organization Leila and Ja'far were a part of. And then, of course, there's Leila and Ja'far and me."

"Why do you always say you're from Reim then," I ask really curious. It seems strange to not want to be know based on your home.

"Partevia is still at war with Reim and I don't want that to hurt my business," says Sinbad with a shrug. "Plus it's not like I'm forgetting where I'm from. I'm just not advertising it."

I nod not really sure what to say to that. My sister and I were born in Reim and lived here all our lives.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question," says Sinbad still smiling.

"I didn't agree to that," I say crossing my arms. I watch as he laughs clearly enjoying that I have an attitude.

"Fair enough, but it's not a bad question," he says. I can see why people like him. It's easy to talk to him and as much as I don't really like strangers I feel like I can trust him. If Leila does, why can't I? "What type of magic do you use?"

"My sister thinks I'm a Yellow Magician," I say laughing as Sinbad looks confused. "Lightning," I say trying not to laugh to openly at him.

"Well why didn't you just say that," says Sinbad smiling as Leila stirs a little behind me. I turn looking to see if she's waking up. "Is she okay," asks Sinbad standing up to look at Leila.

"I think so," I say turning back to him. I'm surprised at how much more worried he looks now than just a moment ago. "You really love her, don't you?"

I watch as he freezes, clearly not sure how to answer that. I giggle as he starts to ramble making no sense.

"Forget I asked," I say at least knowing that I was right. He wouldn't get that flustered if he didn't care. "Do you think there will be people from the Reim military when we get to Napolia?"

"Probably," says Sinbad studying Leila.

"How are we going to get her past them," I ask noticing Leila flip onto her other side earning a laugh from Sinbad.

" _We_ aren't going to worry about that," says Sinbad with a smile. "I have a plan."

"Will Leila like it," I ask only to notice Sinbad's smile drop.

"Probably not," he says as now I laugh a little at him. She'll probably end up going with his idea anyways.

—Two Days Later, Leila's POV—

"No way," I blurt out crossing my arms. I watch as Sinbad rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "This is a terrible idea."

"I know," says Sinbad moving as Ja'far moves the documents out of the box. "But it's the safest thing to do. You can't risk people seeing you."

"You want to put me in a box," I say pointing to the now empty crate. Sinbad wants to put me inside and then put a false bottom on top of me to put some papers inside on top. "What if I can't breath in there? What if someone finds out and checks or-"

"We set it up so you can breath," says Sinbad placing his hands on my arms as he looks at me with a calm smile. "And no one will check. We'll have two members of the company rush you to our building and tell them to get Hinahoho and Drakon to handle the document immediately. Once they're there they can get you out. Salena will stay close by."

"Leila," says Ja'far getting my attention. "This will work. You'll be okay."

"Do you have a better idea," asks Sinbad very seriously. "Leila if you do I'd go with it in a heartbeat. But this is the best I can come up with right now."

"I don't have a better idea," I say quietly as Salena looks inside the box.

"How long will she be in here," asks Salena as I move to tie my hair up knowing I need to get inside that soon.

"A few hours at most," says Sinbad quietly. I can tell he's not happy about this, but we're out of options.

"Okay," I say leaning my head on Sinbad's shoulders feeling scared. I let Sinbad pull me closer, before kissing my forehead and resting his own on my head.

Without another word I move and lay flat on my back in the box. Already knowing that I'm going to be trapped I can feel my breathing become uneasy.

"Hey," says Sinbad taking one of my hands and placing it flat on his chest. I can feel the even movement of his breathing as my dark gray eyes meet his golden. "Just breath and this will be okay."

I nod before pulling him down closer to me and kissing him quickly. I know Ja'far isn't looking and right now I want to feel his lips on mine.

"Why the hell is this so terrifying," I ask as Sinbad stays to the edge letting me place my hands at my side.

"I don't know," says Sinbad reaching to brush my hair aside as Ja'far and Salena come to the side as well. "We're going to put the false bottom in. We dock in a few minutes so we need to be ready."

I nod as Sinbad and Ja'far both walk to the side. I look at Salena who looks more nervous than I feel. "You okay," I ask her as she starts to play with the ends of her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

"I'm worried that I'll mess up," she says quietly as I hear the guys working off to the side.

"You'll be fine, just know I'm right there next to you," I say sitting up looking as Sin and Ja'far come back over. "Why is there a bowl of water," I ask seeing what Ja'far must have placed next to the box earlier.

"It gets warm in there," says Sinbad pointing for me to lay down as he drops a few rags in the bowl.

"Have you done this before," I ask with a laugh as Sinbad nods not looking at me. "You're joking, right?"

"I didn't want you to do this unless I felt it was safe," says Sinbad rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the hell did you do," I ask going and gripping his arm. He pauses before looking at me.

"I had Ja'far put me in there for a few hours yesterday," he says looking nervous about telling me. I go to say something but stop as Sinbad places his hand on top of mine. "It wasn't a big deal Leila. Please don't worry about this. I needed to know that it was safe, and I know you'll be okay."

"Leila," says Ja'far snapping my attention from Sinbad. "We really need to get set up."

"We're not done talking about this," I say to Sinbad who nods. I lay back down taking a deep breath. "Alright…lets do this."

I lay there watching as Salena helps Sinbad lay some of the cold damp rags on me before Ja'far and Sinbad lay the false bottom over me. I shut my eyes as I hear them loosely nail it into place.

"Leila," says Sinbad hesitantly. I hum that I heard him hearing him let out a sigh. "How do you feel?"

"A little nervous," I say now wanting to look at how dark and confined it is in here. But then again, Sin was in here and it had to be a tighter fit for him.

"You'll be fine," says Ja'far calmly. "The same goes for you Salena."

"Great," I say noticing Sin stifle a laugh. "Can we do this quickly then."

I relax, fingering the end of my dress, as I hear them stacking papers inside of the box. They don't say much as the do this other than Ja'far telling them to be careful. I can already feel the heat in here rising as I focus on the cool rags alleviating some of the heat. After a minute I feel the box getting picked up and just stop myself from squeaking.

"Cute," whispers Sinbad with the teasing tone in his voice that I know comes with a smirk.

"Shut up," I hiss not planning on continuing this conversation.

I let myself zone out as we come on deck and Ja'far and Sinbad set the box down talking to some people. I can hear them try to get Salena involved in the conversation, but I can just picture her hiding slightly behind Sinbad.

"I need these document to get to the company as soon as possible," says Sinbad a bit loudly letting me know I'm almost off the boat. "Can you two take this box and get Hinahoho and Drakon to handle this when you get there."

"Of course," says a voice I don't really recognize. "We'll do that right away."

"Also," says Ja'far as I hear Salena stumble forward a little. "This is Salena. She's not good with crowds. She doesn't have any family left, so could you take her with you."

"Of course," says a different voice happily. "Come on, kiddo," says the man. I grit my teeth as they pick up the box. "Welcome back, Mr. Sinbad."

I actually have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Referring to Sinbad as something that formal seems ridiculous to me, but I know him in the least formal setting possible.

I try to relax as I feel myself sweating, as the sun beats on the box. The men are certainly taking their time as we spend a few hours to get to the Sindria Trading Company. I can hear them talking to Salena, but she's not really saying much.

I bite my lip as the box is dropped on the ground.

"Why don't you wait here kiddo," says the one man as I lick my now bleeding lip. "We'll have Hinahoho and Drakon come in soon. Hinahoho's got a few kid, so I think you'll like him."

"Okay," says Salena quietly. I wait and hear the door shut before Salena speaks up. "Leila are you okay?"

"You know I didn't think that I was that heavy that it would take that long to get here," I say noticing Salena laugh a little. "It is really warm in here."

"Hopefully you'll only be in there for a few more minutes," says Salena as I can hear that she's nervous.

"You'll be okay," I say not wanting her to worry.

I hear her hum in response before we fall into this silence as I feel myself wanting to doze off.

"AAAAAHHHHH," I hear Salena scream jolting me from my daze.

"Hey," I hear Hinahoho say. "Calm down. It's okay."

"You're a dragon," she yells as I realize none of us told her about what Drakon looks like.

"Shit," I say loudly. "Drakon, get me out of here."

"Leila," says Drakon now confused. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute," I say pushing on the lid. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Stay away from her," says Salena before she lets out a surprised squeak. "Put me down."

"Drakon," says Hinahoho, who I guess must have picked up Salena. "Start to get Leila out of there. I've got the kid." I can hear Salena try to get Hinahoho to put her down as I hear Drakon grabbing papers quickly.

"What's going on," says a calm woman's voice.

"Rurumu," says Hinahoho as I let out a relieved sigh. "Can you hold onto her so I can help Drakon?"

"Of course," she says as I hear Salena argue. "What's going on?"

"Hi Lady Rurumu," I say noticing her and Salena go silent. "It's a really long story. Can I get out of here first…"

"Leila," says Rurumu as I hear the papers being moved more quickly. This seemed to go quicker when I was getting put in here. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," I say still hearing them moving. "I'll explain what's happening when I get out of here."

I notice things get much quieter as Rurumu talks soothingly to Salena while Drakon and Hinahoho try to move as quickly as possible. I jump a little as suddenly the top is ripped off, revealing Drakon and Hinahoho.

I sit up slowly looking around, seeing I'm in the main office after a moment of adjust to the brightness.

"Leila," yells Salena suddenly wrapping her arms around me crying.

"Hey," I whisper attempting to calm her down as she buries her head in my left shoulder crying. "It's okay. It's safe here."

"What's going on," asks Rurumu coming closer and removing the rags from me, as Salena doesn't let go.

"I couldn't get caught by Reim," I say smoothing Salena's hair as she starts to slow down her crying. "This was the only idea Sin could think of. It wouldn't have been bad, but we forgot to tell her about what Drakon looks like."

"Hold on a minute," says Hinahoho as Rurumu tries to get Salena to let go. "You need to start from the beginning."

"I will," I reply as Salena let's go, still sitting on my lap. "Can I get out of here first?"

Without hesitation Hinahoho picks up Salena, who doesn't seem happy about it. I take Drakon's hand as Rurumu also helps me stand up. I pause a moment starting to feel dizzy.

"Sit down," says Rurumu helping me into a chair, Drakon moving to keep some distance from Salena. "You're warm and sweating. And your lip is bleeding. What were you doing in there? Are you ill?"

"There were military personal all over the docks when we got back," I say as Hinahoho puts Salena down as she hides behind me. I smile at her before urging her to move next to me. "If they would have seen me I would have been arrested. Smuggling me here in this box, was the only idea any of us had. It was really warm in there and I bit my lip when the dropped the box in here." I turn towards Salena who won't look at anyone. "This is Salena. She was one of the slaves freed from Maader. She's really shy so we thought it was better for her to stay with me and get away from all the hecticness at the docks."

"I apologize," says Drakon as Salena looks at him still scared. "I didn't mean to scare you, Salena."

"It's okay, Drakon," I say as they both look at me. "You don't have anything to apologize for. It was Sin, Ja'far, and my fault for not warning her."

"For now I think we need to get everyone cleaned up and feeling better before we discuss anything else."

"I wouldn't mind that," I say realizing how sticky and gross I feel right now.


	41. Chapter 41

I didn't realize how long that last chapter was…sorry about that.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 41

—Later That Night—

I lean back against the wall finally feeling like I can relax. I'm sitting in a bedroom that Sahel, Tamira and Hinahoho's sister Pipirika are staying in. They had told me that Salena and I will be staying in here. I look at Salena, smiling as she starts to doze of leaned against my side. After we had gotten cleaned up, and I had done something about my various injuries, we spent the last several hours just talking to these three trying to get Salena a little more comfortable around them.

"I can't believe you spent three hours in that box," says Sahel still seeming worried. No one seemed happy once they realized how much I was actually injured during this ordeal. "It was a stupid risk."

"When you've know me as long as Sinbad has," I say as Salena sits up trying to stay awake. "You realize that this was one of the least risky things I've done."

"I've never seen Rurumu as mad as when she found out what you did for Sin," says Pipirika with a laugh. I lick my bottom lip feeling where I split it earlier. "I'm surprised she didn't walk down to the docks right now and lecture him."

 _This may have been harder on him though._

"I'm not mad at him," I say moving to braid Salena's still damp hair. "I'm just worried about him."

As I finish Salena's hair I play with the sleeves of the button up shirt of Sinbad's I'm currently wearing. My only shirt was taken by Maader and Sinbad was the only person close to my size here, so I'm left wearing my typical leggings and his shirt. Not that I'm complaining. It's weird how this feels familiar to me.

I watch as Salena sits up as a knock is heard at the door. Tamira tells them to come in, resulting in Drakon slowly coming inside.

"Is everyone okay," asks Drakon calmly. I see him look at Salena seeming guilty. He should feel that way. Don't get me wrong…Salena isn't at fault here, but he did nothing wrong either.

"So far," I say running my hand through my own damp hair. Taking a bath was the one thing I didn't realize how much I was looking forward to.

"Sinbad and Ja'far just got back," says Drakon as I perk up relieved. "I didn't know if anyone wanted to talk to him and wanted to let you all know."

"I'd like to talk to him," I say going to stand up.

"Alright," says Drakon pausing as Salena gets up. I watch as she walks up to him nervously. "Salena, I'm sorry once again for-"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Drakon," says Salena quickly not looking at him. "I didn't mean to offend you. You didn't do anything wrong and I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"It's okay," says Drakon crouching to Salena's level as he pats her on the head. "It means a lot to me that you apologized. I wasn't offended, just upset that I scared you." I watch as Salena nod and he holds out a hand to her. "How about we be friends now?"

"Okay," she says shaking his hand seeming a little nervous. They let go and she comes back over getting back in the bed.

I help her as she gets under the sheets, definitely tired from the whole ordeal. While Sin went through something traumatic, that had been Salena's life for 5 years. It takes only a moment, before she's sound asleep.

"Shall we," I ask Drakon as I stand up.

I follow him out the door as he nods before saying goodnight to the other three. We walk down the hall together in this comfortable silence. I'm very much relieved. I don't want to talk about what has happened and if this was anyone other than Drakon they would have wanted me to.

"You won't be able to keep this to yourself forever," says Drakon jolting me from my thoughts. "This was hard on all three of you, not just Salena and Sinbad."

"I've done a good job at keeping my own problems private for a long time," I reply having to stop myself from absentmindedly fingering the scars I've gained over the years. I know Ja'far is growing more frustrated that I talk to Sin about some of this, but I know there is a lot more I've never mentioned to him. "And there are far too many for me to ask someone else to help me with."

"That could also mean there are too many for you to deal with on your own," says Drakon stopping in front of a door. "Sinbad should be in there. Think about what I said."

"I will," I say with a sigh. "Thanks Drakon."

I watch as he leave not really sure what to do now. I hate when people give me advice and then just leave there to think about it. I overthink things and this only causes problems.

 _Hold on a minute. That was almost the exact wording he used when he was going to force Sinbad into the dungeon. Jack ass…_

I shake my head before knocking on the door, surprised as Sinbad opens the door quickly…only half dressed.

"Sin," I whisper as I study his body shocked. I reach out lightly tracing one of the many fading scars that now cover him. I feel him shiver not having expected how cold my hand is. "Oh my god…Sin."

"Leila," says Sinbad calmly as he reaches out gripping my hand. I look up meeting his eyes, seeing how conflicted they are. "Come inside," he say pulling me in before shutting the door.

I walk towards the sofa in the room, suddenly feeling the weight of this all. I could have lost him there. Why the hell didn't I realize it before? Now here I am freaking out about that. I lean over holding my head in my hands.

 _Oh my god. I could have lost him. If things had gone differently I'd have never seen him again._

"Leila," says Sinbad as I feel him place him hands on my arm. His skin is still a little damp, and warm. "Hey," he whispers leaning closer. "Look at me," he says as I feel his grip tighten a little.

I pause taking a deep breath before lifting my head up to look at him. He's wearing a shirt, but has yet to button it. I can still see the scars, causing this tightness in my chest.

"What's going on," he says inching closer. I can feel his breath on my skin. It smells faintly on booze and I can't blame him for that. "Look at me," he says gently tilting my chin so I have to meet his eyes. "Leila, I'm begging you," he says moving closer. "Please talk to me."

I don't say anything and just take the collar of his shirt, pulling him close as I crash my lips into his. I can feel him, pause before leaning in and moving his hands to my waist as he deepens the kiss. I move placing my one hand on his shoulder, while I move the other and tangle it in his wet hair. I let Sinbad take his tongue and start exploring the inside on my mouth, as he moves and grips my hips, pulling me onto his lap. I can feel my hands shaking, nervous about how this could escalate quickly to something I'm not comfortable with. But at the same time I want to let this develop into something more serious. I shiver as Sinbad's hand drifts under my shirt and stops before tracing along the scar at my waist. I wait for his hands to move, but they don't.

I pause as he pulls away slowly looking at me with a content smile.

"While I enjoyed that," purrs Sinbad moving so that we're at eye level, "what's going on with you?"

"Promise you won't laugh," I say as I feel his hands loosen a bit as the one moves to holding my hips again. He nods as I bite my split lip. "It just became very real to me how close I was to loosing you. I can't live through that."

"You won't lose me," he says before moving and kissing my neck, as I relax feeling his warmth against my skin. "I won't let you down, Leila. I promise."

I don't say anything and let out a small moan as Sinbad continues to kiss me moving down towards my collarbone.

"My god, I want you," he whisper into my shoulder as I feel him push my shirt out of his way.

"Sin," I say surprised at how nervous I sound. I hear him hum in acknowledgment, continuing as he now moves back up my neck. "Please stop," I whisper noticing him pause before pulling away a bit.

"Okay," he says still holding me in place. I can see he's looking far more serious. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," I whisper pulling the shirt back up over my shoulder before placing my hands back on his shoulders. I take a deep breath realizing that maybe I'm overreacting. Sinbad's strong willed and physically strong. Why the hell wouldn't he survive? "I kissed you after all," I say with a small smile that I notice Sinbad return. "I just...I sound so stupid," I mutter as Sinbad leans his forehead on mine.

"You're a lot of things Leila, but stupid isn't one of them."

"I hadn't seen your scars before," I whisper feeling myself getting upset only for Sinbad to lightly kiss me, before pulling away. "You still that one person who feels so stable and I just got scared of you dying."

"That's the first time, you've ever said that," says Sinbad realizing just how much is going on in my head right now. "You never acknowledged that death scares you before," he say as I get off his lap not wanting to do anything rash.

"Cause it doesn't scare me," I say noticing Sinbad looks confused. "The idea of me dying doesn't scare me anymore. But the idea of losing someone I …care about…that would shatter me."

"Please don't say that," whispers Sinbad buttoning his shirt as he moves a little closer. "I can't lose another person I love," says Sinbad stopping as soon as he realizes what he just said.

"You don't mean that," I say standing up, only for Sinbad to stand quickly with me. "This was a bad idea," I mutter going to exit. I feel Sinbad following me. "We're both tired and-"

"I mean it," says Sinbad stopping me in my tracks. I feel him gently moving to hold my hand as he steps in front of me. "I didn't want to scare you because I can't tell what you're thinking," I look up and can see that Sinbad is nervous. "I've never meet someone like you and I want to know everything. Every problem going on in your head, I'll help you sort through. I'd help you in any battle you come across. It doesn't matter, but…damn it…somehow I feel for you."

"Sin," I say hoping I can stop him from talking.

"You're stubborn and reckless and I can't stand how little you care about what happens to you. But every time I look at you I'm nervous. I'm scared I'll mess up or say something stupid and I'll lose you. And that nervousness only makes it better when I can make you smile or laugh. I don't know when, but I'm-"

"Please don't say it," I blurt out feeling unsteady. I can feel Sin move his grip to my arms noticing my change in demeanor. "I can't say it back."

"I don't need you to," he says softly. I look up at him noticing this relaxed smile across his face. "I don't need you to say it now or ever," he says as I move to rest my hands on his arms. "I can wait for you. I need you to know how I feel. I'll work for it and prove that I feel like this. I'll stop flirting with women and start to court you. Leila I'll do everything the right way for you. And if it doesn't work-"

"Please don't," I whisper as Sinbad lets his smile drop. "I don't want you to settle," I say as he goes to argue. "If you still feel this way then I'll listen, but I can't let you settle on me. You're-"

I stop as now Sinbad crashes his lips into mine. I'm surprised by the desperation behind it as I find myself melting into him. He lets his one hand rest on my hip as the other finds its way to tangle up in my hair. I move to place my one on his chest trying to keep some distance as the other holds onto his arm.

I feel him pull away, and I want more.

"Are you okay," asks Sinbad gently.

"I'm scared," I whisper leaning my head on Sinbad's chest as I try to focus. He moves his hands slowly as I relax a little. He's being gentle and kind and it's breaking my heart because I can't get close to him without hurting him. It's making me physically sick as I feel stuck not sure what to do.

"Leila," whispers Sinbad moving closer at I look up at him. I'm chest to chest with him and it feels right, but… "You need to rest," he says moving to brush my hair out of the way. "Come on," he says stepping back pulling me by the hand towards the door.

"Sin," I say as he opens the door, starting to walk down the hall not letting go of my hand.

"Don't," says Sinbad pulling me towards him as we stop in front of the door. "I don't mind that you don't want respond or that you're scared. For now just get some rest. I don't want you to feel pressured into responding right now." I pause as Sinbad lightly kisses me, before turning to walk away. I watch as he continues for a while before stopping and turning towards me. I freeze as he smiles at me, one of those ones that makes me nervous because of how sure of himself he looks. "By the way, I like that shirt on you."

I blush and look away feeling embarrassed. I can hear Sinbad chuckle as he walks down the hall.

"Why the hell did I have to fall in love with you," I ask before opening the door.

—Salena's POV—

I sit up in the bed looking around. It takes me a moment before I remember I'm at the Sindria Trading Company. I can feel myself getting upset, wishing my sister was here.

"Salena," says Sahel catching my attention. I wipe my eyes, not wanting to let her know I'm upset. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I respond as she sits on the bed with me. "Is Leila awake?"

"No," says Sahel looking over towards another bed in the room. I look and see Leila's sound asleep on her stomach. "She seemed kind of worried last night when she came back."

"What time is it," I ask going to stand up. Everyone else is gone, except for the three of us.

"Early afternoon," says Sahel standing up with me. "Rurumu wanted you two to get as much sleep as you could. Sinbad told us you won't be staying here with the other kids."

"Nope," I say watching as Leila mumbles a little before shifting. "I'm going to travel with Leila."

"Are you hungry," she asks to which I nod. "Then why don't we go get you something to eat and you can tell me about what the plan is."

"Okay," I say following Sahel. While I like all of the people I've met here so far, Sahel seems the most like my sister other than Leila. "Have you been here long," I ask noticing it's pretty quiet in here.

"Only a few months. It wasn't easy to get Serendine to warm up to this place though."

"Who is Serendine," I ask confused. "I haven't met her yet."

"She's the former Princess of Partevia. She's not exactly friends with Leila. They have a complicated history."

"Leila never really mentioned her," I say seeming to surprise Sahel. "Can't be that complicated."

"Hey," we hear someone yell behind us. We turn seeing Leila coming down the hall seeming relaxed. "What's going on?"

"Salena just woke up so I figured it would be a good idea for her to meet everyone she hasn't yet and get something to eat."

"Thanks," says Leila seeming embarrassed. "I should have been up and-"

"You still seem tired," I say stopping her from blaming herself. "It's okay. I like talking to Sahel anyways."

"Now I'm offended," says Leila with a small laugh. "You've already replaced me."

"Shut up," I say as she falls into step next to us.

"Where is everyone," asks Leila rolling up the sleeves of Sinbad's shirt revealing one arm bandaged to cover her tattoo. Its' funny, but she doesn't seem like she's in a rush to give it back.

"There was some excitement earlier involving Masrur," says Sahel as it starts to get louder.

"Is everyone okay," asks Leila seeming worried.

"Don't tell me that you're worried about me," says Sinbad as Leila lets out a small groan. I look over and see Sinbad standing there with Ja'far probably on their way to get something done for the company's move to Balbadd. He's certainly not what I would have imagined based on the last few months I've seen him around. Already he has that easy confidence that Leila says she always associated with him back. And the flirting…

"Leave her alone," says Ja'far frustrated as he glares at Sinbad. "How are you two feeling?"

"I'm okay," I say watching as Leila just shrugs. "Are you okay Sinbad? I didn't see you last night."

"I'm very good," he says stepping up towards Leila. "Especially when around beautiful women such as you," he say directed at Leila. He takes her hand and kisses it as she just freezes not really sure what to do. "I have some matters that I must attend to, so I'll see you later, Leila," he says trying to be as charming as possible. I can see Leila's getting embarrassed as he lets go turning towards us. "Salena, Sahel. Please, have a nice day."

I watch as Sinbad walks away, Ja'far growing very angry. After a moment Leila finally gets her senses and spins around seeming almost as frustrated as Ja'far…almost.

"Don't do that, you jerk," she yells only earning a wave and wink from Sinbad. "There are days when I would love to kick his ass."

"Leila," I say loudly faking offense. "There are children present."

I watch as slowly she realizes what I'm getting at. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT," yells Leila getting truly flustered for the first time I ever really seen. I watch as Sahel tries not to laugh. "Don't encourage her," she says now uncomfortable. "Why the hell did I jump off that building," she mutter walking ahead of us.

"I'm sorry," says Sahel as Leila stops turning towards her. "You what?"

"It's a long story," says Leila seems more and more frustrated. "I'll tell you it another day. Right now I don't want to think about Sinbad."

"What does that mean," asks Sahel seeming more confused now.

"I'll tell you later," I say noticing Leila seems to deflate a bit.

 _Did something happen between them?_


	42. Chapter 42

do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 42

-Leila's POV, A Month Later-

I duck, before spinning to my left, avoiding the practice spear being directed at me head. I crouch down, using my legs to sweep those of Mystras as he tries to turn to face me again. As he falls I dodge one last clumsy, but fast attempt of an attack, before pinning his arm and holding my sheathed dagger to his throat.

"Not bad," says Hinahoho as I get up, offering a hand to Mystras. As Mystras gets up, I turn to see the tall Imuchakk walk in with his son on his shoulder. "I was expecting you to need some more time before you were able to win against any of us."

"I'm offended that you doubt me," I say placing the dagger and sheath back on the holder wrapped around my thigh. "If anything I was hoping I'd have gotten to this point sooner. Then again there's only so much I can do with Sinbad and Ja'far trying to keep me from training."

"Just be happy Rurumu isn't the one telling you to stop," says Hinahoho as I shiver at the thought. Don't get me wrong, I respect the woman immensely, but she's definitely someone I don't want to mess with. "Speaking of Rurumu, she said you need to come see her. Apparently, you've been slacking on studying."

"That's because I constantly feel like an idiot," I say flatly. After a few days of being back, I wanted to get back to physically training, but Rurumu found it necessary to start teaching me to read, write, and about things like geography and culture until I had a least a little more time to recover. "After this, I'm going back to being a bounty hunter so I don't exactly have a lot of use for proper etiquette."

"I think she like that it gives her the chance to talk to you about what happened a few weeks ago," says Hinahoho, knowing that just like a lot of things I still don't talk about the poison incident. "She knows you aren't discussing it with Sinbad."

"Well, that because it's Sinbad," I say knowing that argument only makes sense to me.

"You do realize that make almost no sense," says Mystras looking at me confused.

"I know, but I get what I'm saying," I mutter noticing Hinahoho shake his head at me. "I have something I need to go and do today, so I'm going to skip on the lesson today."

"Oh," says Sinbad walking out from behind Hinahoho. "What do you have to do?"

 _Shit. I wasn't going to tell him._

"There is the person that I've worked with before and he's in town, so I'm going to see if he has any opportunities for me." I notice Sinbad wants to say something, probably that this isn't a good idea. "He's a very respected man, and he never hires me to kill anyone. He helped me get into Reim. I think he can get me out of Reim too."

"Then there is no problem with me going with you," says Sinbad with a smile.

"Absolutely not," I say firmly, only for Sinbad to sigh at me. "I need to handle this on my own. His ties with Reim are even stronger than yours. I can't risk anyone knowing I work with him or him knowing I work with you."

"Do you really think that is going to convince me," he asks calmly still smiling.

"Well then what will it take to get you to let me go," I ask crossing my arms.

"Take me with you," he says plainly still smiling. I go to argue stopping as Sinbad steps closer to me placing his hands on my arms. "Leila, I just want to keep you safe."

"I know, but-"

"She can handle herself, Sin," speaks up Mystras, earning a look from me. "She just kicked my ass. She beaten Hinahoho in sparring sessions. Masrur always ends up in a draw with her."

"I'm not so much worried about how Leila would do," says Sinbad fingering the scar on his neck like he tends to do now. "It pertains more to others."

"Please," I say pouting as he seems to rub his eyes. He looks me in the eye and it really shows that this has taken a toll on him. "I just need a few hours and then I'll be right back." I watch as he seems to debate this making me feel guilty that I've put him through a lot.

"Okay," says Sinbad as I go up and wrap my arms around his neck happy he's easing up a little bit. "But please come and talk to me when you get back. I want to know what's going on."

"Absolutely," I say pulling away smiling, noticing Sinbad smile back. "I should head out."

I walk towards the door, knowing where I need to go to meet with King Rashid. I pause as I hear Hinahoho speak up inside just after I shut the door.

"You really have it bad for her, Sin."

"Yeah," admits Sinbad as I frown to myself.

—A Little While Later—

"It's been a while, your highness," I say standing on a windowsill earning a quick look from the king of Balbadd and Barkak, a common guard for the king.

I watch as the king stands up smiling a bit. I'm not sure why, but he seems amused by me.

"That's one way to put it," he says as I jump down before bowing to him. "What brings you here today?"

"I was hoping you had some work available," I say standing back up. "I'm looking to leave Reim, but there is a child who wants to travel with me. If it weren't for her I would just skip past the border, but…"

"What type of work," asks the King inviting me to take a seat in front of the desk he is working at. "I might have something, but it's not what you are most suited for."

"I'm trying to get away from what I was trained to do," I reply leaning back. "I have a few people I want to make proud and I can't do that if I keep killing for money."

"That's not what I would have expected to hear," says the King, sizing me up. "Last time we met, you were on your own."

"I ran into an old friend, who actually knows the one family member of mine still alive," I say knowing I want to keep this as vague as possible. "And while with them, I made some new friends."

"I think we can find a way to make this work then," says the King ignoring the hesitant look from the guard. "I'm leaving for Balbadd in 4 days, so I suggest you meet me here and once we leave I will give you the details."

"I appreciate this immensely," I say standing and bowing again.

"Before you leave," he says getting my attention. "I have one other request." I watch as he opens a drawer pulling out a scroll. "That was a story written by a man named Sinbad."

I watch as the blond man pauses, and I feel my heart racing. Does he know Sinbad is who I am talking about?

"There are some similarities between the two of you, and I think it would be beneficial for you to read his story."

"I will," I reply honestly holding the scroll close. "I will see you in four days King Rashid."

Without another word I head to the open window curious as to what's written in this story.

—A Little While Later—

I lean back rubbing my eyes before looking at the soft glow coming from the lamp. After several hours I'm barely through any of the story, but I want to keep reading.

It's odd to be thinking about the same story from his viewpoint, but I feel like I know him better for it. I'd like to kick his ass for making me seem like a typical damsel in distress, but I can't disagree that he hasn't saved me before. I'm the ones whose gotten myself out of major battle alive, not Sin.

"Hey," speaks up Sinbad causing me to jump. I slide the scroll in between the cushions discreetly as I turn to glare at him. "Sorry," says Sinbad now laughing as he flops down placing himself between me and the scroll.

"No you aren't," I say as he leans back spreading is arms across the back of the sofa. "Sorry I didn't come talk to you right when I got back, but you were busy."

"I knew you were back so don't worry about it," says Sinbad as I lean back. I watch as he mindlessly fingers the scar again. I hate that he seems to be struggling with what happened even though he won't say so. "How did it go," asks Sinbad quietly. I can't see that he knows I'm upset, but doesn't want to push why.

"He has something for me to do," I reply as Sin seems a bit disappointed. "Salena and I leave in four days with him. That will get me out of Reim and I'm going to talk to him about once I'm done helping me head towards the Dark Continent."

"Four days," says Sinbad calmly, but I can see him study me hoping I misspoke. I nod as he lays his head back on the edge of the sofa. "I was hoping you'd stick around for a little longer."

"So was I," I reply honestly. "I can't guarantee that he'll come back to Napolia soon though so if I don't go…"

"Do you know what the job is," he asks turning towards me still playing with the scar.

"He doesn't want to tell me until we get out of Reim, but it's not in my wheel house so it's safe to assume I'm not killing anyone."

I sit there watch Sinbad as he seems to let his mind wander. He's been doing that a lot, but won't tell me what's on his mind.

"Sin," I say reaching over to touch his hand along his neck. "Are you okay?"

I watch as he looks at me debating what to say before allowing himself to smile at me. "I am now," he says leaning closer to me. I sit back not sure what to do. "What about you," he asks backing up a little bit looking confused. I've been trying to keep a little distance after what happened between us that night.. "You've been kind of withdrawn," he says as I lean back looking at the lamp on the table in front of me again. "I'm worried about you," he say reaching to take my hand.

"I don't want you to worry," I say quietly as I don't stop him. "I just don't want to get too close," I say as he look at me confused. "I keep leaving and I've said it before that I don't want to cause problems and I'm just scared of what will happen."

"You don't have to be," says Sinbad calmly, getting me to look at him. "Let's change the topic," says Sinbad with a smirk. "Tell me what you hid in the sofa when I came in here."

"Shit," I say reaching for it as Sinbad turns blocking my path. He lightly holds me back with one hand as the other quickly reaches inside pulling out the scroll. I reach for it, only for him to hold it outside of my reach. "Give it back," I say frowning as he just smiles at me. "You're an ass," I say pulling back, knowing I'm not getting away with this.

"It can't be that bad," says Sinbad still looking at me. "Why are you so secretive about it," he asks still looking at me.

"Shut up," I say hiding my face in my hands as he continues to watch me.

I wait, feeling him shift to look at the scroll that I was hiding.

"The Adventures of Sinbad," says Sinbad quietly as I turn to look at him. I sit up a bit noticing he looks upset. "Who gave this to you," he asks still looking at it.

"The guy who hired me," I say as Sinbad turns to look at me. "He told me he though we are a bit similar and recommended I read it."

"Does he know we know each other," asks Sinbad seeming concerned.

"I don't think so," I say as Sinbad turns back to looking at the scroll. "Was I not supposed to read it," I ask as Sinbad leans back.

"It's not that," he says tossing it on to the table. "I just didn't want you to think this was how I viewed things."

"What do you mean," I ask as Sinbad turns towards me. "Sinbad it's really good," I say watching him smile a little. "I'm pretty sure I was more help, but…"

"Hold that thought," he says standing up and going to the desk in the room. I watch as he pulls a key out of his pocket before opening a draw and pulling out a scroll. He comes back over, sitting next to me holding it out. "This is what I wanted to write, but I wanted to make sure I protected you. The best way I could think to do that was to write that you weren't one of the biggest reasons I captured the dungeon."

I take the scroll a bit nervous noticing Sinbad watching me just as nervous. "You captured the dungeon because you're skilled," I mutter knowing Sinbad would have managed without me. "Why didn't you publish this then," I ask wanting to keep Sinbad from sitting there while I read it. I'm still embarrassed by how much trouble I have.

"It starts well before the dungeon," he says. "I mentioned you by name a few times. No one but me has seen this."

"This feels so private," I say with a small laugh. "Like I shouldn't be reading this."

"You're the exact person who should read it," remarks Sinbad leaning back as I turn to look at him. "Come here," he says pulling me back so that I'm leaning on him. "You can start reading it. I want to know what you think."

"Sin," I say quietly as he looks at me confused. "It's embarrassing. I'm not good at reading and -"

"I don't mind," he says with a smile. "It's just cute. The look on your face while you focus."

"I'm going to read this somewhere else," I say going to stand up only for Sinbad to grip my waist lightly stopping me. I turn to look at him feeling awkward.

"I'll behave" he teases as I lean back. I let out a sigh opening the scroll, knowing I don't actually want to move from this spot.

-Sinbad's POV, A Little While Later-

I sit up cracking my now stiff neck. I look around the room trying to remember why I feel asleep here.

"There you are," says Ja'far standing in the doorway. "We have some information about the routes to Balbadd's capital that we can use."

"Alright," I say standing up pausing as I see the scroll on the table. "Where's Leila," I ask remembering that she was still reading when I dozed off.

"She was in the main office reading that scroll you always hide in your desk," says Ja'far calmly. I freeze wanting to know how he knows about that. "I didn't read it," says Ja'far knowing what I'm thinking. "Leila wouldn't let me anyways."

"Why'd she leave," I ask moving to leave with Ja'far towards the main office.

"She said it was hard to keep reading after you feel asleep," remarks Ja'far without much emotion. I guess he's getting use to how Leila and I interact. "I just hope Rurumu doesn't find her right away."

"How come," I ask thoroughly confused.

"She skipped her lesson today," says Ja'far plainly as I nod, knowing Leila's not quite one for that type of thing. She gets along quite well with Masrur that way. "What was that scroll left on the table in there by the way?"

"My autobiography," I say shaking my head. "Leila was reading it before I found her in there a few hours ago."

"Wasn't she there," says Ja'far more so than asking. "Why would she need to read it?"

"Did she tell you about her new job," I ask as Ja'far nods. "Her employer told her to read it. Apparently, he thinks it's important for her to do so. I was just kind of embarrassed to have her reading it. I didn't do justice to her in it." I pause as Ja'far glares at me, not having realized it was her I wrote about until now. "The version she's reading is the absolute real story."

"Why didn't you publish that then," asks Ja'far stopping me before I can answer. "Never mind. I don't actually want to know." I laugh a little going to open the door to the company's main office space.

"Don't be…like…that," I say pausing as I see Leila sitting in an arm chair with her feet tucked underneath her, holding up a finger pausing a clearly frustrated Rurumu, watching her closely. I look towards Salena who is standing there confused. While Leila is better at reading than she thinks, she's not one to sit there her nose buried on a story.

"Hey Salena," I say quietly walking up to the young girl. "Did Leila talk to you about her meeting today?"

"Yep," says Salena looking back at Leila. "What is she reading," asks Salena turning back towards me. "She's hasn't put it down."

"Something I wrote a few years ago," I say smiling as I watch Leila mouth some of the words to herself silently. "It's very important to the two of us."

"I'm sorry," says Leila placing a string at her spot in the scroll standing up talking directly to Rurumu. "I got distracted and I had a meeting with someone about work outside of Reim earlier today." She bows her head a little bit and I can see that she really is sorry. "I'm really sorry, Rurumu."

"Work outside of Reim," says Rurumu now looking more confused than angry with the light gray haired teenager. "What are you talking about?"

"Um…well," stutters Leila, not sure how to tell the Imuchakk warrior about her leaving.

"Leila found someone willing to get her out of Reim and give Leila some work for a while," I say moving forward as Leila holds out the scroll to me. "She and Salena leave in four days."

"Why didn't you tell me," says Rurumu sounding offended.

"I was going to tell everyone, but my employer told me that I should read Sinbad's book, and I was, but then Sin told me to read what I was reading in here…and I'm rambling…sorry."

"May I see what you were reading," says Rurumu turning towards me.

"It was actually something I never really intended anyone other than Leila to read," I say placing the scroll in my pocket seeing Salena debate trying to get it. "Don't even think about it," I say to the kid as she just shrugs pretending she's innocent. I turn back to Rurumu who's now looking at me wanting more information than I'm giving. "It was a different version of what happened in Baal."

"So what really happened," says Salena with a mischievous smile. "And your own thoughts about a certain girl whose the same age as you who happens to be a former assassin."

"I'm not giving it to you," I say as she looks at me with confidence to show that she will in fact read this.

"If we're being honest," speaks up Rurumu pulling Salena and I from our staring contest. "I'm not happy that you're leaving already. However, I suppose there is no need to dwell on that and instead we should focus on making sure you're ready for your trip. Beside I'm sure it won't be long until we all see each other again."

I watch Leila as she continues talking and making plans with Rurumu, Salena interjecting her opinions every once in a while since she's going with Leila. I study Leila as she continues talking standing confident, before she pauses looking towards me, before looking away uncomfortable.

"Let's continue this conversation tomorrow," says Rurumu looking at me suspiciously. I must look confused because she looks away without a word.

I watch as Salena and Rurumu leave the room having some in-depth conversation and Ja'far continues to talk to Leila.

"I'm going to go get what we need to get started Sin," speaks up Ja'far leaving the room. "Vittel has some of the maps." I wait for him to leave before turning back to Leila.

"So," I say as Leila doesn't look at me. "What did you think," I ask stepping closer to her.

"I believed the other version more," she says earning a confused look from me. "There's no way you actually thought those things about me."

"Trust me," I whisper tucking her hair behind her ear. "I thought it then and I still do. I told you that."

"Then you're an idiot," she says with a smile shaking her head.

"Agree to disagree," I say as she looks slightly up at me. I stare into her dark gray eyes not sure how she will react.

I frown as she steps back looking down, playing with the bandages on her arm, a clear sign she's nervous.

"I should go and start to get ready for Salena and me to leave," she says quietly. "Plus I should let the others know."

I don't way anything, just watching as she turns walking out the door. She pauses as Rurumu comes back inside. I wait as Rurumu shuts the door, Leila watching confused.

I go to say something, waiting as Rurumu holds her hand up watching the door.

"You need to relax Sinbad," says Rurumu finally turning back to me. I look away not sure how to respond to that. "It's clear that you two love each other. Pushing her to fast with only make this difficult for her."

"Sometimes I question that," I reply remembering how she's been pulling away again. "She's always keeping her distance," I say placing my hands in my pockets feeling the box inside with those two ear cuffs.

"She doesn't think it's safe to get to close. I've asked her because she even keeps her distance from Ja'far and Salena."

"I don't know how to get her to see that it's safe. I'd do anything for Leila to see that."

"She just need time," says Rurumu as Ja'far comes back into the room. "She'll come around."

 _I'm not sure about that._


	43. Chapter 43

I'm going to start breaking some of the chapters up. Their way to freaking long.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 45

-Leila's POV, A Few Weeks Later—

"Leila," yells Salena shaking me from my thoughts. I turn and see the young girl running up to me. "Can I play with the other kids today," she asks hopefully pointing to a group of kids here in the slums.

I look over seeing the two dark haired sibling with their blond best friend that Salena seems to enjoy being with. The kids were all pretty young. The oldest, Cassim, was only around six. All of them have it pretty rough, but I feel most for Cassim and Miriam. I know that their dad is a drunk and abusive, but they won't let me help.

"Yeah," I say sitting back against the wall watching closely as the kids get ready to play king of the hill. "Just be careful."

"You're the one who never careful," says Salena with a smile as I just roll my eyes. Before I can respond she runs off.

"It nice to see the four of them getting along," says Anise as she comes around the corner.

"It is," I say smiling at the kind woman. When Salena and I first got to Balbadd, King Rashid mentioned that his illegitimate son was somewhere in the slums of Balbadd and he wanted me to find him. The woman he had the child with was Anise, but I don't want to tell the king I may have found his son until I'm certain. This woman has a young son who is about the right age, and he kind of looks like the king.

"Are you and Salena doing alright," asks the woman turning to watch her son.

"Yep," I say letting my hand drift towards the dagger holding my metal vessel on my left leg. "Have you had any issues recently?" When we first came to the slums there was a man giving Anise a hard time so I stopped him.

"Things have been alright," she replies waving as her son turns and wave to her. "Alibaba has told me that Cassim and Miriam's father has been worse than usual lately."

"I'll see what I can do," I say without really thinking. I notice the woman give me a curious look as I focus on the kids playing King of the Hill. Is pretty much a given that Alibaba with win, but as long as their having fun…

"Why do you care so much about what happens here," she asks pulling me from my thoughts. I look at her out of the corner of my eye ignoring the hood obstructing part of my view. "I appreciate it, but you barely know us."

"I'm trying to do right by someone I care about," I say quietly thinking about the Sindria Trading Company. In the three weeks we've been here I haven't heard much about them arriving but am hopeful. "Plus both Salena and I grew up in hard situations. She was a slave in Reim before she was freed recently. My parents were awful people."

"You don't talk about it much, do you?"

"Never had a reason," I say playing with the bandages on my arm, thinking how I'd want to talk to Sinbad if anyone. "What about you and Alibaba? Do you need any help?"

"We're getting by," says Anise watching the children with me. "It is times like this where I wish I had my old job back. It would be much easier to raise Alibaba if we weren't struggling to make money."

"What was your old job?"

"I was a maid for the palace."

 _Maybe luck can change._

"Sound like-"

"I win," I hear a kid yell. Anise and I turn seeing Alibaba standing on top of the pile of junk.

I laugh as Cassim starts to argue and Salena tries to get them to stop fighting. It's one hell of a scene.

"Do you and Salena plan on sticking around for a while," asks Anise smiling at the children.

"The longest I've ever stayed in a place by choice after I was kicked out of my home was three months," I say still tracing the star on the dagger. "I can't imagine we'll be around much longer. Salena even admitted that she want to travel, and I do too."

 _Let's just hope I don't cause too much trouble when I leave._

—A Little While Later—

I look around the slums, not sure what I'm looking for. I had taken Salena back to the little house here in the slums that we are staying at for the moment. I can't shake this feeling that something is about to happen.

"Maybe your sister is old enough to turn tricks," says a deep voice I've learned to detest. I come around the corner spotting Cassim on the ground and his father drunk off his ass. "Then I can use the money for booze."

"Don't touch her," yells Cassim grabbing a knife and dashing forward.

Before he can make contact I grab him by the back of his shirt pulling him away. I drop him on the ground as his father turns to glare at me.

"If you ever hurt one of your two children again, I will kill you," I say standing tall holding my ground. I watch as the man glares at me still, Cassim looking up at me shocked. "Do I make myself clear?"

"You bitch," says the man stepping towards me. He stands there with his alcohol scented breath beating on my face. I refuse to blink as he practically growls at me. "This is a family matter," he says reaching to grab his son who had dropped his knife. "So get the fuck away."

I grab his wrist twisting it painfully before he can grab Cassim. "Do you doubt me," I ask with a smile as the man continues to glare.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "I've seen how you are with that little girl. What is she your sister? Maybe when I'm done punishing Cassim for being a piece of shit I'll punish her for-"

He stop talking and swallows his words as I break his wrist.

"I will say this one time," I growl getting down in his face. "I am nothing but scum…just like you. Salena has a chance and so does your son. I'm going to kill you if I have to so that he doesn't lose his chance to do something with his life by dirtying his hands with the blood of a scum bag like you. Understand?"

I step back as the man stands up quickly, sending a quick jab into my ribs. I wince, not having seen him as someone who would want a fight. I stand up tall as he pulls out his own dagger.

"Listen here you bitch," he spits, clearly furious. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you for this."

I let in come at me, before stepping to the side and pulling out my dagger puncturing him in the stomach.

"I'm done letting people beat me," I say pulling the dagger out as he falls to the ground coughing. "Now die quietly, so we don't have any problems."

"You…don't get it…" stutters the man quickly dying. "Cassim," he says getting his sons attention. "You're scum just like me."

I stand there pausing as the man truly dies, watching Cassim and noticing the lack of emotions. After I'm certain the man is dead I go over before picking him up to dump the body in the river.

"Go and stay with your sister," I say to Cassim as he glares at me. "I'll take you two over to Anise's when I'm done and tell her he left or something."

"I didn't need your help," says Cassim following me towards the ocean where I can dump this man's body.

"Like hell you didn't," I say adjusting the large man on my shoulders. "You were going to kill him. I can't let a kid like you turn out like me."

"What the hell does that mean," says Cassim as I come to the edge.

"I don't want you to be ashamed of what you've done like I am," I reply watching as he just looks at me suspiciously.

 _Maybe one day you'll get it kid._


	44. Chapter 44

Once again, thanks to everyone who's reading this story and/or reviewed/favorited/followed this story. It means a lot to me.

I had part of this chapter written literally 10 minutes after I came up with Salena's character. Let me know what you think.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 44

—A Few Days Later—

"You still have a headache," points out Salena as we make our way towards he palace of Balbadd. "We can wait another day."

"I'm more worried about you, kid," I say knowing that she's right. I still feel awful after last night, but we need to tell the king what we found out so we can head towards Heliohapt.

"I was fine two days ago, but you just about passed out yesterday," she says clearly feeling defeated. A few days after the incident with Cassim's father Salena came down with a fever and was in pretty bad shape. Luckily, Anise helped me get her feeling better, but during all of that I caught what she had.

"I told you, this isn't a big deal," I say rubbing my eyes, trying to ignore the dull throbbing behind them. "I'll take it easy before we leave, okay?"

"You should have taken a few days and then talked to King Rashid," she says as we make our way up the steps of the palace. Rashid had given me a note to have the guards let us in when we had any word. "He would have understood."

"This is his son," I say firmly as we enter the large door nodding to Barkak. The man seems to trust me a little more now. I remove my hood knowing Rashid ensured my safety inside of the palace. "It's important to him."

"But you're important to me," argues Salena looking down.

"Aw," I say as she glares at me. "You're important to me to, little one," I say as she sighs. "I'm being careful, and I'll do better when it comes to taking care of myself."

"I'll hold you to that," says Salena seeming more relaxed. "If not I'll just tell Sinbad," she says smiling confidently.

"And here I thought you liked me," I say with a laugh as she smiles confidently.

"You two will have to wait," says the guard standing by the door of the throne room. "The king is currently meeting with someone."

"Sure," I say not in that much of a rush. I actually quite like this country.

"Can we ask who he is meeting with," says Salena politely looking at the guard. I watch as she uses her puppy dog eyes and see the guard caving to her request.

"I'm not supposed to tell people," says the guard sounding deflated. "He's meeting with the head of the Sindria Trading Company."

"I'm sorry," I say knowing I had to have heard him wrong. "Did you say the Sindria Trading Company?"

"Yes," says the guard looking confused as Salena starts to smile. "He's known the owner since the early days of the company." The guard looks at me confused as I debate what to do now.

"Hold on," says the guard as Salena runs past thought the door silently.

"Shit," I mutter going after her ignoring the guard yelling at us.

I pause by the curtains in the room as Salena runs right through them, freezing as I see Sinbad and Ja'far arguing a little in front of the king and Hinahoho who seem amused. I notice the king spot Salena who is silently running towards Hinahoho. He says nothing only smiling, as she indicate to be quiet.

"Hi," says Salena directly behind Hinahoho. All three of them stop talking or arguing and turn towards the brunette standing there self-assured. "Long time no see."

I watch as Sinbad starts to laugh and Ja'far just tries to find a response as Hinahoho pats her on the head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your highness," says Salena bowing to the king. "I know these three quite well and am excited to see them again."

"No need for analogies Salena," says the King much to my relief.

"Wait," says Sinbad looking between the King and Salena. "If you're here where's Leila? Is she okay?"

"She's here," says Salena looking back towards the entrance. "I'm not sure why she didn't come in."

"Cause I wasn't planning on interrupting them," I say walking in. I bow politely to the king before walking towards Salena. Knowing she in trouble, she hides behind Hinahoho as the four others in the room look confused. "Tell me why the assassin has better manners than you," I ask calmly.

"You know you wanted to run in here and see Sinbad," says Salena with a smirk as I just roll my eyes.

"I apologize for the interruption, King Rashid," I say kneeling and bowing. I look to my left and see Sinbad smiling at me.

"Leila," speaks up the king. I look towards him nervous. "This group is not nearly as formal. We're all close friends so please relax."

"Hold on a minute," says Ja'far as I turn and see him glaring at me. "You're working for King Rashid?"

"Yes," I say as Sinbad starts to laugh again. "I'm confused as to why you're all here."

"King Rashid helped me start the company," says Sinbad getting my attention. I just stare at him not sure what to say. "He's acted as a mentor for me," says Sinbad. "He's acted as my mentors for a few years now, actually."

I turn to face King Rashid now curious if he did know that we knew each other. "Were you aware that I'm familiar with the Sindria Trading Company," I ask very suspicious.

"I had a feeling," says the King clearly proud of himself. "You very much look like your brother," says the King looking towards Ja'far. "Plus, Sinbad had vaguely mentioned a girl he knew, and you seemed to fit his description. He seemed very fond of you."

"That's not at all awkward," I say quietly as Sinbad refuses to look at me, just as embarrassed. "Then why have me read his book," I ask as he smiles to himself.

"I was curious how you would respond," he says without much reaction. "I was a bit disappointed that you didn't react. I'm fairly certain you were the girl in the first dungeon with him," says Rashid with a smile. "I thought you would have been frustrated by his portrayal of you. You are quite capable."

"Not capable enough," I mutter tugging at the choker necklace.

"May I ask a question while all of you are here," says the King seeming a bit hesitant. I hear Salena whispers something to Ja'far who must glare at her as I hear her start to laugh. Then he agrees to something.

"It's your castle," I say noticing Ja'far lets out a sigh, turning to see him handing a few coins to Salena. "What the hell is that about," I ask suspicious.

"She told me that you would word it like that," says Ja'far as Salena puts the coins in her pocket. "For someone who claims to have manners, you aren't very polite."

"Shut up," I say feeling embarrassed as Sinbad chuckles a bit.

"Salena," speaks up King Rashid getting her attention. "We're you a slave for the Mariadel Company?"

"I was," says Salena seeming to shrink at the attention. While I can get her to talk about what happened, she doesn't like mentioning it to anyone else.

"May I ask why you wanted to know," I blurt out feeling a bit protective. I have enough things that I don't talk about that I can't blame Salena for this.

"King Rashid helped us to get Sinbad out of there," speaks up Ja'far as suddenly I feel a bit uncomfortable in front of this man.

"I'm sorry if this was a sensitive topic," says the King watching as I don't look at him.

"It's a more complicated issues than you're aware," says Sinbad. I look over and can see him watching me out of the corner of my eye. "Leila was also enslaved as a part of the agreement."

I pause as I feel Salena start to go through my bag. "What the hell are you looking for," I ask only for her to finish before running up towards the King. "Salena," I say going to get up only to stop as Sinbad lightly grabs my wrist. I look and and that's when I realize Salena is carrying a flower crown she made earlier.

"King Rashid," says Salena a little quietly. I smile seeing her shy like this. She's become more and more outgoing, but every once in a while she falls into old habits. "It's not much," she says holding out the crown for the King who smiles. "But thank you for what you did. Because of you and Sinbad and Leila and the whole company I'm free from Maader."

"I appreciate this very much," says King Rashid taking the flower crown as I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I know there were some lives lost. I wish I could have done more, but sadly my hands were tied."

 _Did you really know? Or do you even care? We aren't citizen of your country… I was going to be left there if Sinbad wasn't so stubborn and loyal._

"Now I do believe that Leila and I have some business to attend to," speaks up the King standing as the four of us do as well. "I think you know what to do now, Sinbad."

"I think so," says Sinbad with a smile. I watch as he smiles at me before turning to Hinahoho and Ja'far.

"Salena," says Ja'far as she perks up. "Why don't you come with us for a while? I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you."

"Okay," says Salena as I watch her go to run down towards us, but stop and turn back to the King. She motions for him to lean closer and he does much to my surprise. As much as I respect the man, he doesn't seem to be one to like children all that much.

"I'd be happy to do that," he says standing back up. I watch as Salena smiles widely and says a quick thank you before running over towards Hinahoho only to stop as I grab her collar lightly.

"What did you just ask him," I ask as she looks sheepishly.

"There's no need to worry," says King Rashid getting my attention as I let go of Salena who runs up to Hinahoho immediately. "I have no problem with hosting a wedding for you and Sinbad."

"Huh," I say in sync with Sinbad. We both turn looking at each other before quickly looking away embarrassed.

"King Rashid," begins Sinbad quickly. "That's not something that needs discussed, so if you don't mind we'd prefer to avoid this topic."

"Regardless, the opportunity still stands," says King Rashid. "And for now I think we should get started."

"Can I still go with Sinbad," speaks up Salena.

"Depends on if he will let you after this little stunt," I say teasing as she pouts. I'm embarrassed, but I'm not going to keep her from spending time with Sinbad and his group.

"She can come," he says laughing as she relaxes. "Thank you again, King Rashid," remarks Sinbad bowing to the King of Balbadd. I watch as they leave letting out a sigh of relief.

"Why don't we go back to my office," says the King standing up.

I nod and follow the King behind the throne towards his office, having been there before. As we enter I take a seat on the sofa opposite of the King, happy that this should be a far more relaxed.

"Are you feeling alright," he asks as I internally grow annoyed with people asking that question.

"I've never been great at taking care of myself," I say leaning back. "I was sick for a few days, but nothing serious."

"And what about Salena," asks the King. "Are things going well for her?"

"They are," I say regretting her asking King Rashid what she did today. "She was sick for a few days also, but as you can see she's back to herself. I do apologize for her asking that of you today."

"I'm more than happy to work with the two of you on that," says the King showing a bit of humor. "Now how about you tell me what you've found."

"Gladly," I say pulling out a few papers.

—A little while later—

"You know," I say coming up behind Sinbad finding him turn quickly towards me, "I'm starting to think Salena like you guys better than me."

"Never," says Sinbad laying an arm across my shoulder before smiling at me.

"How did your meeting go," asks Ja'far as I hear the kids from the slums playing up above.

"It went really well," I say realizing I have to tell them that Salena and I leave tomorrow. "Where's Salena?"

"We ran into Pipirika and she didn't hesitate before taking her to see everyone," says Hinahoho with a laugh. "If I were you I'd hope that she doesn't tell Rurumu that you haven't been studying."

"Of course I don't," I say pouting. "I spend my time traveling with a 9 year old who's ten times smarter than me."

"She's probably only five times smarter than you," says Ja'far as I elbow Sinbad who fails to suppress a laugh.

"Well I need to talk to her about something," I say feeling Sinbad tense. "Actually I need to talk to all of you."

"Did something bad happen," asks Ja'far as Sin moves to look at me better.

"Not really," I say as Sinbad drops his arm and holds my hand loosely. "But Salena and I won't be in Balbadd long if she still wants to come with me."

"Why not?"

"I finished my job for King Rashid, so he paid me. He also agreed to provide passage to the Dark Continent."

"We're going there in a few weeks," says Sinbad excited. "Why don't you just wait and we can all go together."

"I'm kind of in a rush to get there," I say as Sinbad realizes why.

"How come," says Hinahoho. "You know we'd never mind having you stay around."

"It's not that," I say noticing Ja'far looks most confused. "My uncle had something he wanted me to do and I'm getting anxious to figure out what it is."

"You shouldn't go on your own then," says Ja'far firmly. "I know you were close to Vartan, but he was an assassin. He could be trying to trick you or-"

"I know you're just worried," I start, "but I can do this."

"When would you leave," asks Hinahoho as I look at Sinbad. He's staying oddly quiet.

"Tomorrow," I say hating the look I see on their faces as soon as I say that.

"Then let's at least get back to the shop and at least say hello to everyone. They'll want to see you before you leave."

"Of course," I say noticing everyone start to walk away. "Can you two give Sin and I a minute?"

"You don't know where-"

"It's okay, Ja'far," says Sinbad with a smile before turning towards me. "We'll be close behind you two?"

I giggle as Ja'far mutter something about Sinbad being a flirt.

"You okay," I ask once their out of ear shot. "You're kind of quiet and I thought that was my thing."

I watch as Sinbad smiles at me for real and I feel my heart skip a beat. I don't know how to respond to how he makes me feel.

"Sorry about that," says Sinbad moving to grip my waist. I try not to squeak as he pulls me close enough that our chests are touching. "I just don't like watching you leave." I go to argue, but stop as he moves kissing me lightly stopping me in my tracks. "I know I'll see you again, but it's watching you leave that's hard."

"Maybe-"

"No," says Sinbad softly. "I don't want to hold you back. I said I'd wait til you're ready and I mean it."

"Why the hell are you so nice about this," I whisper leaning back a little so I can really look at Sinbad. "You make it difficult to not give in."

"Maybe it's' part of my plan," says Sinbad wiggling his thick eyebrows. I can't help but laugh as I watch him smile a little wider. Every part of me wants to just turn him down, but I can't. He's always been kind and patient with me, while always being someone I can lean on. In a way I wish he'd talk to me about his problems, but I can't expect him to until I do.

"Come on," I say pulling him with me in the direction the other two went.

Sin quickly falls into step next to me before getting that look that tells me he's going to say something he thinks is funny.

"So," begins Sinbad moving in front of me and pulling me towards him smoothly. "Hydrangeas or lilies."

"What the hell are you talking about," I ask as he continues walking guiding me into the market.

I stop in front of him as he grabs a flower from a vendor dropping a coin on their booth before propping it on my ear.

"For the wedding," says Sinbad with a wink before laughing at the look I give him.

"Shut up," I say pushing him, only to laugh as he has to apologize for nearly knocking a woman over. He quickly moves back next to me taking my hand. I'm a bit confused. Usually he'd use that as an excuse to flirt with her, but he didn't do anything.

"We'll leave that decision for later then," he says with a smile as I give him a light shove again. "I'm just kidding," he says wrapping a strong arm around my waist.

"It's not funny," I pout only earning a bigger smile from him. "Why do I even talk to you?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't have it any other way."


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 45

—A Few Days Later—

"So you got the exact wording," I ask still a bit in disbelief.

"Yep," says Salena proudly from under her cloak. "Now let it go. We're almost to Heliohapt."

"Sorry," I say with a laugh adjusting my hood. "I didn't realize I was that predictable."

"Only to Ja'far and me. So what are we going to do once we get there?"

I reach into my pocket fingering the several letters that were in the envelope from Vartan. Honestly, I don't really know what to do. I'm scared what I'll find, but I don't know if I'll be okay letting this go.

"I guess we just ask around," I say looking around. Luckily as we get closer to Heliohapt, there are less and less bandits. We didn't have a problem, but I'd still rather not deal with them. Salena learned a lot for Sahel about magic, I'm still the better fighter. "I have two names and a company name."

"But what if the company is gone," asks Salena. I bite my lip not wanting to think about this. "Are you sure you can do this? Sinbad wouldn't mind helping you work on this."

"I have to," I say as we come to the gates. Even from a distance this place is amazing. With the light stone buildings and massive statues. Looking around, the use gold metal in some of their building and it's the very cool effect…very different from Partevia.

I stop and just look at this place Salena standing next to me. I can't help but smile at how amazed she is at all of this. Balbadd is great, but it's not that different from Reim.

"You ready," I ask with a smile as Salena nods her head still taking everything in.

I start to walk towards the city, feeling a light wind blow by. It's not common out here, so maybe this is a good sign.

"Wow," says Salena as people continue to move around the open spaces, going about their business. "I've never seen anything like this."

"I know," I say taking a deep breath.

The people seem so different from those in Partevia, but I can't help but feel there's something familiar about the way they look. The men and women are all wearing very revealing clothes and the shops are filled with plants and items I've never seen. The building seem even more massive from in here as I notice a few people stop to look at us confused.

"Let's keep moving," I say seeing a mix of curious and heated glares. "Something seems off."

"Okay," says Salena walking towards the market. I follow closely making sure I try to look a bit off putting so that people keep their distance.

I can hear people whispering about how it can't be her. I notice that when I turn to a few they stop, but a moment of recognition flashes through their eyes.

"Salena," I whisper as she looks up at me. "No magic," I say. I wait as she nods. This country isn't kind to magicians and I don't intend for her to get involved in that mess. Especially since these people seem to have an interest in us.

"Hi there," says a voice behind me. I turn slows placing a hand on Salena's shoulder. I spot the man a bit surprised at how friendly he looks. "I'm Nour," he says quickly seeming a bit nervous.

I pause not wanting to say anything immediately. He's a bit shorter than me, with shaggy white hair and vibrant kind green eyes. His skin is dark, making his white off the shoulder shirt and baggy shorts an interesting contrast. He has a little bit of basic gold jewelry, but nothing that would make me think he comes from a family of substantial power. The two people he are with have the same physical features as him, but the other man is much taller with longer hair and the girl is a good six inches shorter with hair going to her waist and a skirt on rather than shorts.

"You two aren't from around here," he says trying to fill the silence.

"Nope," says Salena shrugging as I shot her that look asking why she isn't letting me handle this.

"Well then welcome," says the man surprising me. "Heliohapt just changed out policies to welcome traveler, so welcome to our country."

"When you say changed your policy," begins Salena before shooting me a curious glance. "How recent was that?"

"A few months ago," he says as Salena glares at me.

"You had no idea," she says crossing her arms failing to come off as angry.

"Do I ever," I ask as she lets out a sigh. I turn back to Nour, who I think is probably only 20 years old the more I look at him. "We're actually looking for somewhere in particular," I say grabbing the note Vartan had written for me to read. "Do you know where this company is," I ask handing him the paper.

"That's my grandparents company," he says seeming to study me. I see an emotion flash in his eyes, but I don't have time to place it before it disappears replaced by a smile. "I can take you there," he says before turning to his two companions. "Why don't you two leave this to me?"

I watch as they pause before agreeing and walking away with a wave and smile.

"Come on," says the man handing the note back to me. I start to follow him noticing that even Salena looks suspicious. "I never caught your names."

"Didn't tell you them," I mutter earning a jab from Salena's elbow. I notice the man laugh a little trying to not be obvious.

"I'm Salena and she's Leila," says my companion with a smile as that emotion flashes through his eyes again.

"What's with that look," I blurt out. I notice Nour freeze clearly debating what to say. "If we're going to have a problem-"

"It's not that," says the man calmly. "Many years ago we lost several people close to my family. You have the same name as one of them."

"I'm sorry," I say knowing it doesn't make much difference.

"Don't worry about it," says the man as we both notice Salena stop and look at the unique plants. "Here in Heliohapt we have a lot of plants and animals unique to anywhere in the world." I watch as Nour picks up two items before handing the clerk some coins. "These help with fatigue. I'm sure you two could use then after traveling here."

"You don't need to-"

"It's no trouble," he says with a smile. I look at Salena who shrugs as I pop the medicine in my mouth.

"Damn," I say as Salena takes the item and eats it. "I haven't felt this good in a while," I say noticing him smile. And I mean what I said. If these medicines are so rare, if Sin could make an agreement with Heliohapt it would be great for the company.

"It's made with the urine of the maurenia baboon, combined with mandrulu that has been pickled for 100 days," says Nour without a single moment of hesitation as I start to feel sick.

"That sounds disgusting," I mutter noticing Salena debating spitting it out only to swallow it anyways.

"You will eat almost anything," says Salena clearly unhappy. "Don't complain about it being gross. Do you guys have a lot of things like these," asks Salena turning towards the man.

"Yes, but that's one of the best ones," he says as I grab my canteen taking a drink before handing it to Salena. It's amazing how once you know what was in something, it quickly tastes awful. "My grandparents sell a lot of these. Their known for their high quality products."

"I can't wait to see their shop then," I say noticing Salena practically drains all the water out of the canteen to get rid of the taste. "Any chance there's an inn nearby. We'll need somewhere to stay."

"There are," says Nour seeming to debate something internally. "The shop is on the way, so we'll go their afterwards."

"Great," says Salena starting to ask Nour questions about what it's like here. I zone out looking at the many people watching us still. As I meet any of their eyes they immediately look away.

"Nour," I speak up getting his attention as we start to approach the shop. "Why are people staring at me? Their staring at Salena, but they seem really intrigued by me?"

"We've never really had a lot of people from other countries," speaks up Nour looking at the people. "There has been some turmoil recently since our new King came into power."

I hum in response not really sure what to say. I have no intentions of getting involved in these issues while here.

"I never got to ask where you two are from," says Nour opening the door to the shop for us.

"I'm from Reim," says Salena handing her cloak to Nour, who hangs it up before taking mine from me. "Leila is originally from Partevia." I watch as Nour hesitates before finishing and smiling at the two of us.

"Everything okay," I ask calmly. Something doesn't feel right.

"Yeah," he says but I can see his hand shaking. "You two can look around. I'll go get my grandparents."

I nod as he leaves towards the back of the shop. I wait a moment before sharing a look with Salena and I know we're both thinking the same thing.

"Let's go," I say tossing Salena her cloak. "I don't like this."

"Are you okay," she asks as I quickly put mine on ready to get the hell out of here. "Maybe we should wait and see."

"I'm not taking the chance," I say fixing her hood. "If there's even a chance it's not safe for you here I'm not risking it."

"Hello," I hear a man's voice say from the back of the shop. I freeze and move Salena closer to the door. "What are you two doing?"

"Just leaving," I say not looking at the man. I can hear his heavy footsteps coming closer. "If I say run, you bolt," I whisper to Salena.

I feel the man put a hand on my shoulder firmly. I watch as Salena looks up at the man hesitant and scared.

"If you two stole something," he starts sounding a bit condescending pissing me off. "There's no need for that. If you truly need help we don't mind here."

"Listen, jack ass," I say turning quickly to look at him as he takes a step back. "I'm a lot of things, but a thief certainly isn't one of them." I push Salena towards the door ignoring the shocked stare I'm getting from the man. "Let's go."

"Leila," says the man stopping me dead in my tracks as Salena grabs onto my hand. "Is that you?"

I turn to look at him, not sure what to say.

"This can't be," says a woman's voice from the door. I turn seeing an older woman standing there with a man about her age. Slightly behind then is Nour and another man about his age and a girl closer to my age. "Is that really you?"

"How do you all know my name," I ask feeling Salena grip onto the edge of my cloak. "What? Is this a trap? Are you working with Sham Lash?"

"Never," says the man next to me firmly. "That organization took my sister and caused the turmoil in this country. Don't insult us by accusing us of that."

"Leila," says the woman coming a bit closer. I step back as she reaches towards me. Noticing my uneasiness, she withdrawals her hand. "Please, let us explain what we can."

"Why the hell would I-"

I stop as I hear a dog start to bark. I turn as a blur of black and white comes from the side jumping up on me. I study the dog realizing it's the one I grew up seeing around Vartan.

"Star," I say hesitantly as the dog barks happily at me. "What is Vartan's dog doing here with all of you," I ask while petting Star's head to get him to calm down. I can feel myself getting nervous as Salena moves away from the dog.

"We can explain all that," says the woman as I don't move allowing her to grip my arm lightly. She looks about ready to cry, but in a happy way. "Just give us the chance to do so."

"Leila," speaks up Salena. "We should stay." Salena seems nervous, but I want to know what's going on. But…is it safe?

"Okay," I whisper still feeling hesitant. "We'll hear you out."

The woman lets go before having me head towards the back of the shop. I walk towards them, noticing all of them seem like their walking on egg shells scared of what I will do next. I feel Nour lead me to a large room with a table and chairs surrounding it.

"Let me take your cloaks," says the other man. I hesitate, but take mine off handing it to him as Salena does the same thing.

"Are you two alright," says the woman softly as Salena moves closer to me. "Do you need something to eat or drink? Nour said you had literally just arrived here. Or do you have any injuries?"

"I'm fine," I say stopping the woman from asking any more questions. "Salena, what about you?"

"I'm okay," she says only for her stomach to rumble. I can't help but laugh a little.

"I'll be back in a moment," she says smiling.

I pause watching as she leaves the room.

"Please, have a seat," says the older man. "I'm Abasi," says the man as Salena and I both take a seat. Nour takes the seat next to me, as the man who must be his twin sits at the other side of the table with who I assume is their father and sister. I watch as Abasi sits at the head on the table, so I assume his wife will sit at the other side.

"You already know Nour." I turn to him as he nods seeming a bit embarrassed. "This is his twin, Babu," continues the man as I turn towards the other young man who smiles at me. They definitely look like twins, but Babu has shorter hair. "Their younger sister, Maat, and their father and my son Set," says the man indicating to the last two seated. "My wife's name is Hasina." I nod not really sure what to say.

"Nour told us your name," says the woman to me as she walks back in setting some food at the center of the table. "But I'm afraid he didn't tell us yours, little one."

I physically have to stop myself from coughing. "Sorry," I mumble noticing the looks I get from many of them. I've never heard anyone say that except Vartan.

"My name's Salena," she says griping my hand under the table. She's shaking a little, telling me she's scared. I try to take a deep breath and relax as Star places his head in my lap.

"That's a very pretty name," says Hasina with a smile. "Here," she says grabbing some of the food, a stew like substance, and putting it in front of Salena. "I think you'll like this. It's made with a desert lizard. It's quite tasty." I watch as Selena seems hesitant to eat it as the woman turns to me before looking at Salena again. "You can't be that old. How old are you?"

"Nine," says Salena as I shift not really sure what to do. "How do you all know Leila's name?"

I shift as the woman pauses before sharing a look with her husband. There's this sadness that I don't know how to respond to.

"Why don't we start from the beginning," says Abasi standing up.

He stops suddenly as Babu lets out a short noise. "What the hell was that for," he hisses at Maat. She's on the shorter side, with her hair being cut to her chin and clipped back. It's a bit humorous to see her glaring at her brother who seems offended.

"You shouldn't take food until our guests have," she says before noticing that everyone is watching them. "And now you made us seem rude. Good job, Babu."

"Here," I say standing up and grabbing a bowl and taking a little of the stew. "Now you're guests have been served. Can we please get to what's going on here?"

"Alright," says Abasi, clearly frustrated glaring at Babu who mumbles something about liking me more than his sister already. "Leila, please just hear us out," he says calmly. I look at Salena, who seems curious, before I nod.

 _I don't think this is going to end well._


	46. Chapter 46

I'm so freaking bad at typing…

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 46

-A Few Weeks Later-

"I'm just saying that he needs to be more impartial," rambles on Babu as we walk through the city. "Our father is a general and we don't want to piss off either Prince. Luckily we have you on our side, but-"

"I'm not on anyone's side," I blurt out not really caring if I'm being rude. "I'm all for staying neutral," I say as Babu goes to gloat to Maat who agrees with Nour. "But there's a point when you have to stick to your beliefs."

"Yeah, but supporters are being poisoned," continues Babu.

In the few short weeks I've been here it's been quick to see how everyone interacts. Hasina, whose 67, acts as a mother for everyone, since Set's wife died seven years ago. Abasi, whose 66 and a former General for Heliohapt, was stern and tried to keep the group in line and out of political trouble. He knows this is a military family, but they don't need to be a political one. Set, 45 and a current General, is all business until he gets home. That's when he becomes total father, a lot like Hinahoho. Nour and Babu, 22, are totally different. Nour is bolder and a more open about his opinions, while Babu is calculating and cautious. Maat, 17, is honestly just annoyed with her twins and the least pushy about asking what I've been through and capable as a fighter in her own right.

"Then why can't Papa stop it," says Maat as Salena glances at me. I can see she wants to say something, but I don't know what. "He has to have some idea who's behind it."

"Leila," says Salena as the other two look at me. "Why don't you look into it?"

"It's not a bad idea," says Maat. "You aren't tied up by the red tape like Papa."

"I hate poisons," I mutter taking a deep breath missing the scent of the ocean, prominent in Partevia. "I want nothing to do with them."

"How come," asks Babu as his sister smacks him in the arm.

"She spent a few months being poisoned by a woman who manipulated her and a friend into slavery," says Salena as I ignore the curious stares.

"It's not a big deal," I say continuing to walk with Star next to me as the two Heliohapt citizens pause to stare at me.

"If that's no big deal," starts Maat, "I can't imagine what else happened."

"I'd recommend not imagining what happened," I say as she gives me a sad look.

I turn noticing Star perk up and let it a few short barks. The long haired, mostly black dog isn't usually excitable. I smile when I remember Vartan telling me how he name the dog for the one patch of white fur that it's on his chest in the shape of a star. He's not that large of a dog, weighing probably 60 pounds or so. I raise an eyebrow as he starts to run through the crowd.

"That dogs such a pain in the ass," complains Babu as we start to follow the path he took.

It's not unsafe for him to roam around, but at this point it's a connection to Vartan and I guess they understand I want to hold on as long as I can and not lose him. Plus he has all the proof of what happened 16 years ago.

"Shut up, Babu," says Maat growing more and more annoyed as I can't help but laugh a little. "You know you love that dog."

"Everyone loves, Star," agrees Salena. It still surprises me how quickly Salena started to get along with everyone. "He's so cute."

"Can't argue there," I say noticing a few people still watching me. That being said a lot of people are looking ahead, ignoring me. It's nice to be somewhat invisible again. No one's really used to the idea of me being here.

"No way," I hear a familiar voice yell. "Star!"

I move a little faster knowing that voice that makes me nervous. As we come through the crowd, I can hear people talking about the new travelers and how rare it is. I can also hear people saying that they shouldn't be here, but I don't know which side I agree with at this moment.

I stop as I get to the edge of the crowd, seeing the Sindria group standing there confused as Sinbad rubs Star's belly. They're all dressed for desert travel and look tired, but excited.

I laugh as Star gets up barking at Sinbad before lightly shoving him towards me. Star comes over jumping up as Sinbad stands up confused before spotting me. I smile seeing him smile before running up and wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his shoulders.

"I can't believe you're here. Why did you guys come," I ask as he lets go still smiling.

"We heard about this place and decided to take a detour," says Sinbad as Salena comes over hugging Sinbad and Star sits there with his tail wagging. "I didn't realize you were going to be here."

"Sorry," I mutter as the rest of the group comes up greeting Salena and me. "Let's be honest though, you'd have ended up here regardless."

"Probably," says Sinbad laughing only to wrap me in his arms again. "You doing okay?"

"As well as I can," I say noticing Babu and Maat standing there confused. "Uh guys this is Babu and Maat," I say before turning to the two of them. "Babu, Maat, this is Sinbad, Hinahoho, Drakon, Mystras, Masrur, and Ja'far."

"It's very nice to meet you," says Maat with a smile only to spot Nour behind the group. "Nour, what the hell are you doing?"

I laugh as she and Babu go up and start to argue with their brother. I notice Sinbad looking at me confused.

"I'll explain later," I whisper as Salena starts to excitedly tell them about this country. "But the summary is that there father is a General here. There are some issues in this country right now, and they aren't supposed to get involved."

"What issues," asks Ja'far as I hear people whispering to move out of the way. My guess is that Set is on his way here.

"I said I'll explain later," I say trying not to laugh at Ja'far's slightly sunburned face. "Did you guys run into any trouble getting here?"

"Smooth sailing," says Sinbad proudly looking at the crowd quickly.

I look around noticing that there everyone is whispering about how crude this group's behavior is. The entire Sindria group seems confused by this.

"Enough," I hear a booming voice yell from behind me. I turn seeing Set standing there in uniform and everyone in the crowd stops talking. He's a good foot taller than me, and comes off as intimidating. "I suggest everyone clears out. There's no need to treat travelers like this." I look around as everyone pauses not really sure if they should listen. "NOW!"

With that final order, the people all disperse immediately leaving only his children, Salena, me and our friends standing there.

I watch as Set shakes his head. He's been growing frustrated with the people of this country. They're on the verge of rioting or starting a civil war and no one wants to deal with that.

"They didn't do anything," asks Set looking at his children, Salena and me. We all shake our head as Sinbad and Ja'far look at me asking who this man is. "I apologize for the…hostility," says the General facing the various people from Balbadd. "I'm General Set. Welcome to Heliohapt."

"Thank you," says Ja'far stepping forwards as Set shoots me a quick glance. I nod knowing what he wants to know. "It was no problem. In all honesty were not totally sure what caused that."

"You all wouldn't happen to be the friends Salena and Leila talk about," asks Set. I notice Sinbad smile before winking at me.

"We are," says Sinbad wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Well then," says Set smiling back, "you'll all have to come over to my family's' tonight for dinner. Kids, why don't you take them over? I have a few short things to finish off before I come home. I'll get a proper introduction then."

"We'd greatly appreciate that," says Ja'far politely as I notice Babu glare a bit at Sinbad. I hate that this family is protective of me.

"Follow me then," says Maat with a laugh as Babu and Nour start to argue. "My brother's argue all the time. Just ignore them."

"What's wrong," whispers Sinbad as the group starts to head towards the shop. I look at him, confused. "Don't look at me like that, Leila," remarks Sinbad with a laugh. "I know you too well. There something bothering you."

"I'll tell you later," I whisper back feeling Sinbad move to hold my hand by the tips of our fingers. "I'm still trying to process something."

"Hold up," yells Maat catching Sinbad and my attention. "Tell us about your company. Our grandparents are merchants. Maybe we can learn a thing or two from you."

"Of course," says Sinbad still holding my hand. I watch as he starts talking about his company, glancing at me every once in a while.

 _I don't know how to tell them…_


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 47

-Later That Night-

I sit back looking up at the sky taking a deep breath. Everyone is downstairs getting to know each other, but I honestly can't face any of them right now. Vartan has caused so much pain for Abasi and his family, and now I know I'm going to have to explain this to everyone else. I should have just disappeared and let sleeping dogs lay.

"Hey," speaks up Sinbad as I turn to look at him coming up the stairs. He smiles, but I can't smile back. "You should come inside," he says sitting next to me. "It's getting kind of cold out."

"I'm okay out here," I reply pulling my knees closer. "I don't really know what to say anyways."

"Can you tell me what's going on? I'm beyond confused and Salena just tells me that I have to talk to you. I'm starting to get really worried. I know your connected to these people in some way, but I'm not sure how,"

"If I tell you and Ja'far what's happening you'll both hate me," I say looking anywhere but at Sinbad.

"I can guarantee that isn't going to happen," he says moving to meet my eye. "Just start out with something basic."

"Abasi and Hasina had a daughter," I say knowing that I can reveal that much. "Her name was Suma and she raised Ja'far and me."

"So she was your mother," says Sinbad calmly with a smile. "Leila that's good news. That means that the two of you have family here. None of us will hate you for that. Don't get me wrong, I still can't stand what she put you through, but-"

"She isn't my mother," I say cutting him off as I stand up. "She's Ja'far's mother, but not mine."

"Back up," says Sinbad lightly gripping my arm to make me look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ja'far and I aren't related at all," I say watching Sinbad as he just stares at me confused. "The people who raised me weren't my parents. They were Ja'far's but not mine."

"Who were your parents then," he says quietly clearly still confused. I don't say anything, because I have no clue how he will respond. "Leila," he says quietly. "You need to tell me something."

"My mother was this woman named Keket," I say quietly looking up and seeing Sinbad looking at me with concern filling his golden eyes. "Vartan was my father," I say watching as the color drains from Sinbad's face.

"Shit," he say letting go and running his one hand through his hair. "I must have heard you wrong," he says with a nervous smile. "You didn't just say Vartan."

"I did," I reply stepping a bit closer now more confused than nervous. "Are you okay?"

I watch as Sinbad looks at me before taking a deep breath and pulling me close. I relax wrapping my arms around Sinbad. "I'm fine," he says softly.

"You kind of freaked out a lot for someone who's fine," I mutter feeling Sinbad chuckle.

"It's complicated," he says as I take a step back. "So then you and Ja'far are cousins," he asks, clearly thinking he figured all this out.

"Kasim, Ja'far's father, and Vartan weren't actually related. Kasim was orphaned by the war and Vartan brought him into Sham Lash. For a long time they were very close, kind of like Vittel and Mahad. He always acted like he was family even though they didn't get along. They had a falling out and I guess you can figure out what it was about."

"You," says Sinbad gently. I nod. "Is that why they abused you," he asks even more gently. I nod again. "Did you know about any of this?"

"Before I got here, no," I say turning to lean on the railing outlining the roof.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," says Sinbad wrapping an arm around my waist. I don't reply and can feel Sinbad tense up a little. "There's more to this story, isn't there?"

"Why do you think I'm so worried about this," I say turning to face him. "Ja'far's never going to speak to me again after this…"

"You should tell him," says Sinbad calmly. "Maybe not today, but Ja'far deserves to know this.

"I don't know if I can."

"He has a right to know," whispers Sinbad. "At least tell me this. Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Yeah," I say looking at the city in front of me. "But what I've told you so far is the only part I've processed enough to explain."

"When you're ready to tell me…"

I nod not really sure what to say. I move closer to Sinbad, not sure if after this things will be the same.

"Come on," he says gripping my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. "I'm sure everyone will be worried if you stay up here all night."

"Fine," I say following him. "Sin," I say as he turns towards me. "Thanks for not freaking out…you know for the most part."

"Anything for you," he says with a wink. I blush looking away. "You know you only encourage me when you get embarrassed."

"With someone who's as big of a flirt as you, I would think everything encourages you," I reply as he laughs.

"Maybe," he says as we walk back into the dining room.

"Sinbad," says Abasi firmly causing us both to turn towards him. "Ja'far says you're originally from Partevia."

"Yes sir," he says with a smile. "That's actually where I met Leila."

"Where at in Partevia, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't, but I doubt you'll have ever heard about it," says Sinbad as we move closer to the patriarch of the family. "I was born and raised in Tison Village."

I watch as Abasi seem to contemplate something and Sinbad looks at me confused.

"What were your parents' names," he asks, surprising Sinbad.

"My father's name was Badr," says Sinbad glancing at me quickly. "My mother was Esra."

"I thought you looked familiar," says Abasi with a smile as now Ja'far looks at us confused. "Your father came here with Vartan almost… How long ago was it Hasina? 18 years?"

"Just about," she says as Ja'far seems to come to some conclusion. "I always wished Badr stayed here longer though, but he actually was going back home to marry Esra. He was only here for 2 days before a magician transported him back to Partevia. After what happened to Badr and Vartan during the war-"

"I'm sorry," says Ja'far stopping everyone for talking. "What…"

I turn and see Sinbad looking at me confused.

"I told you there was a lot more to this," I say apologetically. I know that we suspected that Vartan knew Sinbad's father, but this is a lot for anyone.

"You knew about this," asks Ja'far sounding angry. I flinch not having expected that response. "What the hell, Leila? Were you just not going to tell us?"

"Ja'far," says Sinbad calmly. I turn towards him. He's confused and a little frustrated. "Let it go."

"Why the hell are you defending her for this," he says sounding frustrated.

"I can explain…eventually," I say knowing that isn't good enough.

"What the hell do you mean eventually," ask Ja'far with a glare.

"Ja'far," says Sinbad firmly. "I'm serious. Now isn't the time."

"It's never the time for her," says Ja'far before turning and walking away. "I don't know why I bother with you."

I stand there as the door slams shut and Nour excuses himself to make sure Ja'far gets to the inn okay. I watch as most of the other from the company leave, saying an awkward thank you, Salena going with them. I stand there as Sinbad doesn't leave, continuing to watch me as he moves closer wrapping an arm around me.

"I think this proves you need to tell him," says Sinbad softly as Hasina comes over laying a hand on my arm. "Leila, I just don't want you to lose him, because you're scared of telling him. He'll understand."

"You told Sinbad," asks Hasina.

"Some of it," I reply watching as Set makes Babu and Maat leave. "Hasina, I hate the idea that any of this is true. How the hell and I supposed to get them to believe it when I don't want to?"

"I don't know," she says calmly. "You need to come to terms with this. Otherwise this will only continue to eat at you." I nod not really sure what to say. "I'll have Set take you over to the inn for now Sinbad. I'm sorry that this got so complicated."

"It's okay," he say still holding on to me. "Can I have just a moment with Leila?"

"Of course," she says calmly.

I watch as she walks away having Abasi leave with her. I just look at the ground not wanting to see Sinbad scolding me for being an idiot.

"Leila," he whispers pulling me into his chest. "Look at me." I just bite me lip. "Please don't do this."

"I should just leave," I whisper as Sinbad pulls me into a tight hug. "Forget about everything. Things would be easier if I did that."

"Something tells me that you can't run from this," he whispers as I shiver feeling his warm breath on my ear. "Whatever it is, I'm right here."

"I don't know if you still will be after this," I say softly.

"Why not?"

"Because even after this I can't help you."

"I don't need you to," he says so kindly. I look up finding Sinbad smiling gently at me. "I just need you." I stumble for something to say, but Sinbad softly kisses my cheek. "I'm going to catch up with the others. I'll see what I can do about Ja'far, but regardless I'll see you tomorrow."

Sinbad lets go and starts to leave.

"Sin," I say stopping him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I ask myself the same thing about you all the time," he says turning towards me and smiling. I watch him leave before feeling my legs give out as I start to cry.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 48

I sit in the chair trying to stay quiet as I feel sobs trying to escape as Maat sleeps in one of the beds. Salena is staying with the Sindria group tonight, and in a lot of ways it is a relief.

"Leila," I hear Sinbad say causing me to jump. I stand up as he jumps in from the window quietly. He walks up to me before wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here," I ask as he pulls me close.

"It's tomorrow," says Sinbad with a smile. "I was worried about you and thought you might want to get away from all of this for a little bit. Come on."

"Where are we-"

"Just trust me," says Sinbad pulling me towards the window. I sigh and follow seeing him smile at me.

I watch as Sinbad climbs out of the window before landing on the ground and smiling up at me. I can't help but smile before jumping out only for Sinbad to catch me gracefully.

"You know," says Sinbad refusing to put me down. "This brings back memories."

"Yeah," I say feeling embarrassed. "I had to ask you to put me down back then too."

I laugh a little as Sinbad seems to get embarrassed.

"Come on," says Sinbad taking my hand and pulling me with him through the town.

I look around feeling peaceful with the streets so quiet. The entire time, Sinbad doesn't let go continuing to keep me close to him. I nearly keep going as he stops in front of a small abandoned hut. I look at him as he leads me inside, practically having to pry the door open. I laugh as him a little only for him to playfully glare at me. After he gets the door open he has me walk in with him as I look around confused. It's a small one room house, with a pile of blankets in the corner and wood in the stove.

"Sin," I say as he looks at me confused. "Someone is clearly staying here. We should go."

"I dropped this off before I picked you up," he says laughing trying to make sure the door stays closed and that no one can get in. "I thought it might get kind of cold."

"Need a hand," I say only for Sinbad to get the door shut finally.

"I can't ask a lady to help me with that," he says with a smirk. "I'll start a fire. Get wrapped up in a blanket."

"Why here," I ask as Sinbad turns away. He glances at me urging me to continue. "Why bring me here? There are hundreds of interesting places in Heliohapt," I ask taking one of the blankets and wrapping it around myself.

"It reminded me of home," he says calmly smiling fondly. "Having Hasina mention my mother and father…it just made me a little homesick. Don't get me wrong. I love the adventures I've been on and the company in Balbadd is home. But sometimes I miss those quiet times, when it was just us and my mother. I know it wasn't all happy times, but a lot of it was really good."

I continue to watch as Sinbad takes a step back as the fire crackles to life. I just watch him, not sure how to respond.

"Now then," he says sitting down still watching the fire. "No talking about what's going on here. No talk about Reim. Tonight let's just focus on something good. Okay?"

I turn Sinbad towards me kissing him softly before pulling away. I watch as Sinbad turns his body towards me confused, but not unhappy.

"I love you," I say putting a finger to Sinbad's lips as he goes to say something. "I'm terrified, but I love you. You've always been there when I need you, and even when I don't know it. You're this kind and amazing and thoughtful person, and I'd be lost without you." I feel Sinbad take my hand and kiss it as I take a deep breath. He doesn't say anything, just watches me with those golden eyes. "I'm so damn in love with you it hurts, and it scares me to no end. But I'm done ignoring it because you mean too much for me to lie to you. You've never cared what I've done or about all the mistakes I've made. It's beyond confusing to me, considering how amazing you are and-"

"I'm not," he says stopping me. I hold my breath as he places his hand gently at the top of my neck, his thumb stroking my cheek. His eyes hold this sad look that I haven't seen in a long time. "I've done awful things and there's blood on my hands," he says taking my left hand and holding it gently. "Leila…what I have **always** loved about you is your heart. Even before I realized I was in love with you. You suffered and it rips me apart seeing you hurt. And even then I turn around and you're helping people. I've watch you sacrifice everything short of your life for me. You're a beautiful person in every way. At this point I'm just doing everything I can because I want to make you proud."

"Sin…"

"You don't care," he says leaning closer as I shift under his gaze. "You have never cared about your own well-being, but worry about others. I've held you in my arms practically…practically dead. And all you tried to do was figure out what you could do for someone else. Those nights when you realized we saw your tattoo were some of the hardest for me. The entire time I kept thinking, she's going to leave and get herself killed protecting us when she's the one who we should be protecting. Please don't dwell on the fact that you've made mistakes, because you're the sweetest person I know."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about the sad stuff," I say moving to wipe my eyes as Sinbad takes a deep breath. I let him pull me closer kissing the top of my head before resting his chin on my head.

"Your right," he says sounding like he's smiling again. "I love you, Leila."

"I love you too, Sin," I say pulling away to look at him. I smile at him seeing him look so content.

I relax as he pulls me closer, adjusting to lean on him as he holds me. We sit there for a while quietly, just feeling safe and calm. I adjust to look up at him, watching as he smiles at me looking at peace.

I smile as he leans in kissing me. I turn my head letting things go even farther. I groan as Sinbad moves his tongue into my mouth, leaning back as he leans forward and turning so my body faces his. He moves now kissing along my jaw as I go to lean back further, only to start to lose my balance.

"Shit," I say starting to fall backwards wrapping my arms around Sinbad bringing him with me. "Ow," I say as my head hits the ground.

"You okay," says Sinbad trying not to laugh. I push him up since right now he's directly on top of me. "I'm serious."

"I'm okay," I say finding myself laughing with him.

I pause as he kisses me before getting up with a wink. I sit up seeing him grab a large blanket laying it flat on the ground. "What are you doing," I ask as he comes back in front of me.

I relax as he kisses me before picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist finding myself looking down at him as he smirks. He set me down gently on the blanket before moving to kiss me again.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," he whispers kissing along my jaw. "You tell me when to stop and I'll listen."

I bite my lip looking as Sinbad turns to look at me. "I don't think I want you to stop."

"Are you sure," he purrs before gently nibbling my ear lobe.

"Yeah," I say pulling him up to kiss me. "I really want this," I whisper allowing him full access to my mouth.

We continue as I start to play with the buttons on his vest. Not wanting to overthink this I start to undo them. Sinbad noticing pulls just slightly away taking off his jacket before pulling me into his lap. His hands travel under my shirt fingering the edge of my chest wrapping as I start to work on his shirt now.

As soon as I move to push his shirt off his shoulders, I feel his strong hands stop me. "I know this is ruining the moment," says Sinbad already breathing a bit heavily. "Leila I just…I just have to ask again."

"Sin," I say stopping him. "I love you and I want this to happen."

"Okay," he says pulling his shirt off, before tugging mine over my head. I undo the wrapping on my chest as he starts to kiss along the scar on my neck.

—The Next Morning—

I shiver moving closer to Sinbad, who continues to trace his fingers along my spine. We're both out of breath, but all of this felt so right.

"Are you sure you're-"

"Yes Sin," I say giggling a little as he looks away embarrassed. "I'm doing okay. Are you?"

"I am," he says still embarrassed. "I know that the first time-"

"Was worth it," I reply propping myself up to kiss Sinbad. I lay myself on top of him, smiling as he moves his hands to my lower back, keeping me in place. "You've been really sweet," I say only to feel his one hand start to trail down in between my legs. "Until now," I purr. I feel Sinbad chuckle before moving his hand back.

"Don't tease me like that," I pout.

"But that look on your face is so cute," he says before pulling me into a deep kiss and nibbling on my bottom lip.

I pull away smirking as now he pouts. I sit up still on top of him smiling as he holds my hips, still laying down. Slowly, I start to trace along the scars on his chest. The same ones that made me so fearful only weeks ago. As I do this, I really study Sinbad. I admitted a long time ago that he's attractive, but right now I feel embarrassed to be naked in front of him. He's spent years working hard and training, and it shows. He's extremely muscular with a firm body. His skin is tan, with a few already fading scars that are barely noticeable. I've always loved his dark purple hair, with matching overly thick eyebrows. Then there are his golden eyes looking up at me seeming so happy and full of life.

"Hey," whispers Sinbad squeezing my hip softly. "What are you thinking," he asks propping himself up on an elbow. "Admiring the view."

"Maybe," I say getting up and walking over to where my clothes are in a heap with Sinbad's. "The sun's going to come up soon. We should head back."

"Stay a little while longer," says Sinbad as I slip my leggings and undergarments on.

"I don't want to deal with getting yelled at about leaving late at night," I pout as Sinbad stands up. I can hear him coming to wrap his arms around me, and duck out of the way picking up his pants and throwing them at him. "Get dressed. Ja'far will yell at you if you don't get back there."

"I'd rather stay with you," he says smiling at me as I start to wrap my chest back up. "You know you want to stay," he says putting his pants on reluctantly.

"Yeah, but…"

"What," asks Sinbad coming closer. I finish up before he wraps his arms around my waist. "Whatever is going on, I don't care. Leila everything I've told you I mean."

I lean back looking up at Sinbad. "I know. I just don't want what's happening to be true."

"What's so scary about it," he asks turning me so I'm facing him. "Please let me help."

"There's nothing you can do," I say feeling his left hand trace the scar on my waist. "I'll figure this out and then move on."

"What will you move on to," asks Sinbad.

I smirk before pushing Sinbad's hair out of his face. "Maybe the first thing I'll want to do is this again."

"I think I'll hold you to that," he says pulling me even closer. "I wouldn't mind doing this again now though."

"Neither would I," I say before slipping from his arms. "But we don't want people to wonder where we are," I say moving to pick up our remaining clothes. I slip my shirt on as Sinbad picks up his.

I turn and start to put out the fire hearing Sinbad finish up behind me.

"What about tonight then," says Sinbad. I turn to look at him, as he does his best to look charming.

I start to laugh as he comes closer. "You're really determined," I tease.

"Why wouldn't I be," he asks spinning me to face him. "With someone as beautiful as you, why wouldn't I want to spend as much time as possible with you?"

"You're such a flirt," I say before kissing him.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 49

"Leila," I hear General Set yell. I turn, seeing the man standing at the entrance to the training grounds. "The three of you need to come to the throne room now. Your friends just arrived."

"Alright," I yell putting my daggers away. I can't help but laugh as both Maat and Babu seem relieved. "Don't tell me you two are tired already. I was just getting started."

"If that was you getting warmed up," says Babu putting his sword away, "I don't ever plan on pissing you off."

"That's not a good idea for several reasons," I say waving as Salena comes over. She was training with a magician who works for the royal family. Luckily, General Set was able to keep the politicians here from roping Salena into doing anything she doesn't want to. "How did it go," I ask as she looks up excited.

"It was awesome," she says smiling. I can't help but smile back. "Pretty soon I'm going to be able to actually help."

"You're already a help," I say hearing Maat and Babu arguing already. "Sin and the rest of the group just got here."

"Have you talked to any of them since last night," asks Maat falling into step on my other side.

"Define talked to them," I ask innocently.

"What did you do," asks Salena with a sigh.

"I met up with Sinbad, but we didn't talk about what's going on here."

"You have to tell him who you're mother and father were," says Babu sounding annoyed. "It affects everyone."

"He knows. He just doesn't know what that means," I say with a sigh. "Listen this is something that I don't quite understand, let alone accept. I mean come on. I was raised to amount to nothing, and honestly the fact that I have captured dungeons still blows my mind. I'm by no means meant to be a ruler."

"Accept for the fact that you are," points out Salena. I go to argue but stop as she looks ahead smiling. "HEY," she yells stopping the Sindria Trading Company in their tracks. I smile as Sinbad winks at me.

"What are you all doing here," asks Ja'far refusing to look at me.

"Training," I say forcing him to make eye contact. "Listen…Ja'far…about last night-"

"Don't," he says rolling his eyes. "I need to get used to the fact that you don't have to tell me everything. You're finally here though and I know it sound stupid, but we're family. When something comes up you can tell me, but I can't force you."

"Thanks," I say smiling as Ja'far sighs before smiling back. "Sin told you to say that…didn't he?"

"He's not wrong," says Ja'far as Masrur looks at me confused.

"Why do you smell like Sinbad," he asks as I shot a quick look at Sinbad.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say with a shrug. "Let's all take you to meet the King."

"Close call," whispers Sinbad walking next to me. I look back letting out a sigh of relief as Salena starts to talk to Ja'far and Masrur excitedly, not that either of them share her enthusiasm.

"We should be a little more careful," I say turning back to Sinbad. "Last thing we need is people getting worked up over this."

"Agreed," he say smiling.

I walk a little ahead towards the throne room allow for everyone to enter. I follow everyone inside as they stop to bow to Armakan as he sit on his throne.

"Welcome to my country of Heliohapt. I welcome you, guests from a foreign land," he says calmly not opening his eyes. To this day I still find it a little odd. "…But what in interesting group you are. Imuchakk and someone from Sasan. You're no ordinary travelers. Who are you?"

"He knew we were coming," hisses Ja'far to me.

"You were at his top general's home last night," I reply with a smirk. "You really think he didn't see this coming."

"I'm Sinbad, head of the Sindria Trading Company. I'm a merchant, formerly of Reim, but currently based in Balbadd." I watch as Sinbad stands up to start his pitch to begin a trading relationship with his company. "As you may observe, I have allies from Imuchakk, Sasan, and Artemyra, although they're not here. I've made alliances with powerful countries to build a multinational company. Your Majesty! Heliohapt is a superb country. You have advanced construction technology, a wealth of resources and excellent techniques for creating quality pharmaceuticals."

"You can say that, but not Drakon's real name," I whisper earning a laugh from Salena and a sigh from Drakon. Sinbad chooses to ignore me. "Your majesty currently has an interest in foreign countries. Please allow us to tell the outside world about Heliohapt. Couldn't you let us serve as your bridge to the rest of the world? I'm sure that we can become a great source of power for both you and Heliohapt, your majesty!"

"Please wait, young king," speaks up a voice as I groan in annoyance. "There is no need for you to waste time meeting personally with such as questionable bunch of visitors."

"I mean, I'm vouching for them, so…" I say looking at the group.

"You want to make a deal, travelers? I'm the Kingdom of Heliohapt's Grand Vizier, Gafra Ka."

"And a massive ass," I say just loudly enough that he hears me. I smile as I earn a glare from the man.

"This is the queen dowager, Lady Patra, wife of the late King. And the priest of our country, Anubis," finish the man before turning to Narmes. "Really, Consul Narmes…You're quite the disappointment. Letting the young kind meet with foreign travelers at a time like this…You're not fit for the title of Consul."

"I could say the same about you," I say going to step forward as Sinbad stops me clearly confused.

"Don't you understand what's going on? Ever since the death of the former King and the enthronement of prince Armakan, this country has seen nothing but bad luck…You are aware, are you not? Of the increase in the sudden deaths with no apparent cause…Healthy young people have recently started dropping dead for no known reason. We're using all of our resources to investigate this phenomenon, but do you know what they're calling it in the city? 'A curse'."

"That's right," begins the Queen. "Our great former King strove to keep Heliohapt an independent country, free from foreign influences. Despite that our current King has chosen to ignore the will of the former King and has decided to let outsiders like these into our country…That's something unforgivable. I'm sure these actions must have invoked the rage of our Great Former King."

"You only think he was great because you were-" I start, stopping as Narmes speaks up.

"Lord Gafra! Lady Patra! You are speaking in front of your King!"

"Please excuse us…" starts Gafra. "We had no intentions of being rude." I scoff earning a glare and another curious look from Sinbad. "We are praying that the "curse" does not affect our young King…but…"

"Enough," says General Set walking into the room. I try not to laugh at how even the Queen quiets down when Set gets involved.

"You're right, General," says Narmes sounding tired. "Let's leave our negotiations for another day. As an apology please allow us to pay for your lodgings."

"It's no problem," says Sinbad with a smile. "We look forward to getting to see this country more during our stay."

"Nour," says General Set getting his son's attention. "Take them back to the inn and let the owner know about the agreement with the King."

"Yes, sir," says Narmes smiling at the group.

"Leila," says General Set, stopping me as I go to leave with everyone. "I need a word with you."

"Fine," I say giving an apologetic look to Sinbad. "I'll meet up with you all later."

-Later That Night-

"All I'm saying is that they are my friends," I say to Hasina as she laughs at my frustration. I glare at Maat as she whispers to ask Salena if I'm always like this. "And technically I have ties to this country so why can't I make my opinions known."

"His problem isn't your opinions," says Abasi with a chuckle. "It's the way you say it. There's no denying that you lack manners."

"You should have heard what she was going to say about Patra," says Salena as Hasina looks at the young girl expectantly. "I'm a child…I can't possibly repeat her words."

"I didn't actually say it," I argue.

"You were going to," says Maat as Babu just looks at us annoyed.

I sit up as I hear someone burst through the door. I stand up seeing a man standing there out of breath. "Hasina! Abasi!"

"What happened," asks Abasi taking the lead. I can see that Hasina looks worried as Abasi more hesitant.

"It's Nour," says the man gasping for breath. "He's dead."

"Where," I ask moving forward.

"At the inn," says the man shrinking under my glare. "It seems to be the curse," he says as I bold out of the door.

I start running towards the inn hearing Salena yell at me to wait. I can't believe this happened. I shouldn't have let it, but now I won't let this continue if I have to kill the culprits myself.

"Sin," I say sliding to a stop near the group. I nearly fall only for Sinbad to catch me. "Nour…is it true?"

"It is," he says sadly.

"Damn it," I say taking a step back. I look around seeing some of the older generation looking at me. "Keep walking," I say with a glare. "What happened," I ask looking back at the group.

"Poison," says Serendine…wait…

"When the hell did you get here," I ask pointing at the three. I notice that she seems to get offended. "That's not what I meant…I mean…nope, yeah…that's what I meant. When did you all get to Heliohapt?"

"Just a few hours ago," says Sahel as Serendine glares at me. I nod trying to figure out what the next step is.

"I'm going to the palace," I say walking away. "This ends now."

"What do you mean," asks Sinbad starting to walk with me. "Did you know about this?"

"I only have limited information," I say tracing my tattoo. "But I know of a way to stop it."

"Which would be," asks Ja'far as Salena comes up to us Maat and Babu close behind.

"Is it true," asks Maat starting to cry. I stop looking down. "Oh god," she says heartbroken.

"We're going to tell the King," says Sinbad calmly. "He was poisoned."

-A Little While Later-

I continue walking to the entrance seeing Narmes and two other official there waiting for us. Narmes first turns to Maat and Babu.

"We are so very sorry for your loss," he says softly before giving Maat a quick hug. He lets go placing a hand on Babu's shoulder. The three grew up very close, since both family have high status here. They both nod before he turns to the Sindria group.

"We've caused you a lot of trouble on your journey…his majesty has also been extremely worried about these mysterious cases. We'll arrange for you to stay at a different inn immediately."

"Hey Narmes," says Sinbad ignoring all the man has said so far. "You knew, didn't you? That these incidents were really not a "curse" at all, but actually someone murdering young people in Heliohapt."

I look between the two as Narmes pauses not wanting to admit that the palace did know about this.

"Just as I thought. Here in Heliohapt with your excellent knowledge of pharmaceuticals, there's no way you wouldn't discover that these incidents were murder if you really investigated them. Can you tell me what's going on here? Consul Narmes?"

I watch as the man sighs looking around at the group. "I understand…I'll tell you everything. Since you're already caught up in it all, I'll tell you the truth about our country…"

"Let's all go inside before we discuss this," says General Set. I turn seeing him walking to the entrance. It's clear that the loss of his son is heartbreaking for him. "I'm not stopping until the people behind these murders is punished."

"Good," I say looking at the man, whom I respect immensely. "Because neither am I."


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 50

"I'll tell you everything," begins Narmes as we all stand there waiting. "The truth about this country…"

I watch as he takes a deep breath, looking at General Set, who nods. It's time help was brought in to solve these issues.

"It all started a few months ago, when the former kin passed away. The former King had two sons. Prince Armakan and his younger brother, Prince Sharrkan. Due to the fact that Prince Armakan was the son of the second queen, he wasn't the first in line to succeed the throne. However, his younger brother was still only nine years old, so Prince Armakan was the one enthroned. However, there were those who disagreed. The following month, the second queen passed away. It was sudden and unexpected. Shortly thereafter, the same sorts of sudden deaths began happening throughout the city. All of the victims were people that stood behind the young King Armakan. King Armakan was losing his supporters one by one. At That time, the former King's faction started calling the series of mysterious deaths a "curse," and began promoting the younger brother, Prince Sharrkan, as the legitimate heir to the throne. However, there was something we realized. The death of the second queen, as well as the death of the current kind's supporters…they all died because they were poisoned. So that made it likely that someone in the former king's faction was poisoning them…"

"If you realized that, why didn't you do something," asks Sinbad looking at the entire group.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any definitive proof that it's someone from the previous King's faction. General Set was in the process of investigating that. But if we let things continue like this, our internal struggles and conflicts will only continue. What are we supposed to do…?"

"That's enough, Narmes," speaks up the King, as I turn to see him walking towards us. I watch as Narmes starts to panic. "These are travelers from a foreign country. We've caused you enough trouble because of our country's problems. There's no reason to drag you any further into our problems. It would be better for you if you left this country as soon as possible. I'll arrange for a guard to escort you on your way home … Furthermore … Let's end this conflict. Tomorrow, I'll go to the tomb of the royal family."

"Are you insane," I blurt out as everyone turns to look at me.

"She's right," yells Narmes getting the attention off of me. "YOU MUSTN'T! IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU…!"

"Narmes this is the only option left…," replies the King sadly before glancing at me. I look away. "The princess is still refusing to resolve this."

"…Then, we will accompany you…to the Royal Tomb…No…To the place that used to be the royal tomb…The mysterious structure it became!"

"Please," says Sinbad stopping the discussion. "Wait a minute! Could that strange structure be…"

"Oh, you're travelers, so…of course you don't know…the truth is we have one more problem in this country," speaks up Narmes. "Within the borders of our country, a mysterious structure appeared overnight. No matter how many soldiers we sent to investigate it, not a single one ever came back. That structure is in a place of enormous importance to our royal family…the royal tomb where generations of past kings and queens were laid to rest. Ever since that structure appeared, our royal tomb has changed to become a part of it."

I look at the King as he begins to talk now. "To us, the royal tomb is the most sacred place in Heliohapt. It allows past generations of Kings to watch over us, and is the place there where the new Kings succeed the throne though a formal investiture…"

"An investiture?"

"Yep," I say remembering when Narmes explained this to me. "In this country, it's a custom that has existed since ancient times. For the heir named by the previous king to be formally named king in a ceremony held at the royal tomb. Currently, the royal tomb has turned into a dungeon."

"She is correct…I think," says Narmes pausing at the mention of dungeon. "To this day we have been unable to hold a formal Investiture for King Armakan. The words of the former king are carved into his sarcophagus, but if we can't enter the royal tomb, we can't verify what is written there. In other words, we have no way of knowing if Lord Armakan is the legitimate heir to the throne. Nobody knows the identity of the true heir."

"I see what you mean," says Ja'far shooting a quick look at me. "Due to the circumstances, the previous King's faction is trying to put forth someone else as the true heir to the throne…?"

"Exactly," says Narmes. "They made up the idea of a curse thinking that they could use the uncertainty of the crown to topple Lord Armakan's reign. We believe he is our king. If we could just prove that Lord Armakan is the legitimate King, then all of this conflict would come to an end. If we could just visit the royal tomb…if that mysterious structure would just disappear…"

"Put your mind at ease, your majesty," says Sinbad with a smile. "Please leave the structure…no the "dungeon" to us…We'll take care of it."

"You believe that it is in fact a dungeon," says General Set eyeing Sinbad curiously. "Leila had said so, but we were hesitant to allow more people to enter it."

"Without doubt," says Sinbad. "Please leave everything to us."

"Wait just a minute!"

"Damn it," I mutter knowing it Gafra again.

"Oh Narmes," begins the queen. "How deplorable. Making up lies about us scheming to poison people and passing it off as a curse…! It seems like the only one capable of leading our country correctly in my son. Sharrkan should be King after all! Our King…The true King who inherited the will of the former King, please show yourself. The Second Prince, Lord Sharrkan."

I watch the little boy as he looks at me. I turn glaring at the Queen. This child is only Salena's age. It disgusts me how much this woman is willing to use her child.

"How dare you insult us by denying Lord Sharrkan the crown that legitimately belongs to him?! Narmes. You're an embarrassment as a consul!"

"And you an embarrassment as Queen," I say before Narmes can respond. "We have said nothing but the truth, while you sit their claiming you know all. We admit that we do not have all of the information and that should be respected unlike how you and the former King's faction behave."

"And what authority do you have in this matter," says the Queen with a smile. I glare at her firmly, making no moves to respond.

"You know exactly what authority she hold," says General Set placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "And may I remind you to respect that."

"Only when she can say it," says the Queen still smiling. She knows that right now I can't accept this. "Why should I respect it when she cannot even respect it enough to utter the words?"

"Enough," says Armakan firmly. "I am the 36th King of Heliohapt. I have accepted the responsibility and have the resolve needed to be King. No matter what you do, or what schemes you put in place, I will never waver. Remember that."

"Shut up, false King Armakan," says the young prince a bit hesitantly. "The one who should be seated on that throne is me. I was entrusted with the will of the former King and as the one with the most direct line of succession, I am the one that should legitimately inherit the crown. Besides, I saw it… The name that my father, the former King had carved into his sarcophagus…was my name. For generations, before the King dies he would summon a mason and bestow upon him the name of his successor. The mason would carve the mane into the King's sarcophagus. Then as it is forbidden for any living person to know the identity of the heir before the investiture the mason must die alongside the king. However, the former King's mason came to me to pleas for this life. He said he has a wife and child to think about…of course such behavior is unforgivable…in the end that mason was beheaded. However, the name that was carved into the sarcophagus at that time was Lord Sharrkan's"

"Wonderful," exclaims Gafra looking at the young prince with pride. "If that's true, then you are without a doubt the legitimate heir to the throne! Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!"

"I call bull shit," I whisper to General Set who hums in agreement. "I think it is time you let me capture the dungeon."

"STOP THIS FARCE!" I turn seeing Armakan furious. "How foolish. You want the throne so badly that you're willing to go that far…You're a disgrace to the royal family! Never show your face in front of me again!"

I watch as the King walks away shoulders squared off, clearly angry. If only he could see what I do. Then maybe he would be able to handle this in a more distinguished manner to at least minimize the problems for now. Then again he is only my age. Perhaps that is a sigh that Sinbad isn't quite ready yet to take his own country. No…if anyone can do it, Sinbad is that person.

"Leila," says General Set quietly, getting my attention. "Will you be going to the dungeon?"

"I don't really think I have much choice," I say looking at the group as they start to talk to Sharrkan. "Whether I like it or not, I do have a responsibility to this country. I'm not sure how to do that, but helping to get rid of the dungeon is a start."

"Have you told any of them about it," asks the General watching them.

"Sinbad knows about Ja'far's mother and who my parents were, but not their history."

"I don't intend to tell Ja'far," he says as I look up surprised. "He has a family and a life. We would only provide problems and having just watch Nour die…I can't put that on the young boy."

"I still have to tell him the other part of it though," I say turning towards Babu and Maat. "Would you hate the other if you found out you weren't really family."

"No," says Maat firmly. "People have two types of families. The one's you're born into and the ones you choose."

"That's what worries me," I say looking down. I didn't chose to be raised the way I was and I certainly wasn't born into it. Ja'far was, so does that mean we aren't really family. "I didn't pick any of this, so what the hell does it mean for who I really am."

"Leila," says Sinbad as I turn to look at him. "Why were you getting involved today," he asks as Ja'far looks at me trying to read my body language. "Actually, I have a lot of questions."

"I'm afraid that right now we can't explain everything," says General Set. "There are many matters in this country that are complicated."

"How about we start with something easy then," says Sinbad with a smile. "The princess of the country was mentioned. Why has she not made a claim for the throne?"

"She doesn't believe that she has earned it," says Set calmly. "Her mother, the Queen, was killed along with her younger twin brother when she was just an infant. After that she left Heliohapt with her father and Armakan's father, her uncle, took the throne. She was the name written on her mother's sarcophagus, but will not acknowledge that any of this is true. She believe that it will be an insult to Heliohapt since she was not raised here."

"But if she were to take the throne would the problem not be solved," asks Ja'far clearly not realizing the weight of this all.

"Not entirely," I say looking at him. "Some people have already said that they detest the idea of her becoming Queen. Her father was not royalty and she was not raised as such. Her ruling over a country could be detrimental to it."

"Okay," says Sinbad looking at me curiously. "Why are you invested in it then?"

"I get where she's coming from," I say not realizing I'm reaching for the dagger holding Buer. "I'm a King's candidate, but I don't understand why. I'm not a leader nor should I be. I get that feeling…of people thinking you should be doing something, when all you see are the flaws that indicate you shouldn't listen to them. It's that question of do you know yourself better than other people."

"What authority was General Set referring to then," says Serendine sharply with some venom in her voice.

"I'm a dungeon capturer," I say calmly. "I hold immense power that many people have never seen, let alone dreamed of possessing. I'm also a warrior and I agreed to fight for this country while I am here. As such I am a warrior of Heliohapt and one they know is more powerful than any other. Many believe that I deserve respect for that."

"What did she mean about you not saying anything though," asks Sinbad. He's not buying any of this.

"I'm a Partevian," I say tracing the tattoo. "No matter what people say or think about me, I'm a Partevian. For me it's hard to say that I am a warrior of another country."

"I think that is enough for now," says General Set. I nod, not really feeling up to talking about this. "Maat and Babu will accompany you're group to the dungeon. For now I suggest you all go back to the inn and rest. Tomorrow will be a challenge."

"What about Nour's funeral," asks Maat looking up at her father. He frowns, probably not sure how to respond.

"We'll figure it out," says Set. He won't admit it but this has left a whole in his heart, but as a General he has a duty to carry out.

"Can Salena and I stay with you all tonight," I ask looking at Sinbad. "That way they can grieve as a family tonight."

"Oh course," says Sinbad with a small sympathetic smile. "Let's get going."


	51. Chapter 51

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay with updates. Things are finally starting to get settled this year with my new job, so I thought it was time to put an update out. I'll try to do this more regularly (a chapter every two weeks hopefully).

Additionally, I want to thank everyone whose reading the story and following/favoriting/reviewing.

Also side note:

The guy who voice Drakon in the English dub also voices Laxus from Fairy Tail. I thoroughly enjoy the fact that he voice the two lighting dragons of anime (at least the ones I know).

Sorry about these odd facts, but once I hear a dub voice, especially one that's so unique, I can't un-hear it. I actually had to quit watching Soul Eater because all I could hear when Spirt talked was Edward Elric. It's starting to become a problem…

End side note.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 51

I lean back against the building looking up at the sky as I pull my legs closer. I look up at the sky full of stars, smiling to myself a bit. It's always a bit of comfort…the fact that this stays the same no matter where I go. It's the one constant that I can count on.

"Hey," I hear Sinbad say walking out onto the balcony of this building. "I figured you'd be out here." I smile as he sits next me, leaning back to look up at the sky.

"Aren't I always," I say with a smile.

"I'm a little surprised that it isn't a roof this time around," jokes Sinbad before taking my hand in his own. I've always like how this feels. My hand in his…it just seems to fit.

"I know you were lying to us," says Sinbad softly. I nod, not planning on lying to him. "I won't push you, but I'm here when you are ready."

"You know how you're always guided towards the right path," I ask, turning to look at Sinbad. His face holds confusion and curiosity. He nods. "I wonder what that means. Why do you follow that path?"

"Part of it is instincts," he says calmly. "I see this path and I have to trust it. It's as though the waves are guiding me what to do to make the best of what I can do."

"What does it look like," I ask standing up and leaning on the railing.

"Like waves," he says moving next to me. He leans back on the railing and I can feel his eyes on me as I look up at the stars. "Why ask about this now?"

"Waves mean storms," I say looking at him. I smirk to myself realizing he's gradually growing taller than me. "I don't see paths to the right destiny. What will that mean for me? I've chosen the wrong path before, but what about now. I have people I care about…" I pause glancing at Sinbad. "People I love…will that be what messes me up. How do I find my path?"

"What paths can you take," asks Sinbad. I look at him as he watches me with the calmness. "Tell me and maybe I can help guide you."

"I don't think that is how it works," I say with a laugh. "I'll find it one way or another. Sometimes I just wish I could do what you can."

"I think you can," says Sinbad with a smile. "You mentioned earlier that you don't understand why you were chosen as a King's candidate, but it makes sense. You can lead people. There's so much more that you can do and you just haven't seen it yet."

"I hope you're right," I say looking at the sky again. "I want to make everyone we've lost proud. I want to be able to help you. I want to be able to protect the people who have become family now."

"Do you know when you'll tell Ja'far," asks Sinbad.

"After this whole thing is situated with Heliohapt," I say moving closer as I shiver. "Set doesn't want me to tell him about mom."

"Can I ask you a question," says Sinbad with hesitation in his voice. I look at him and can see concern. "Why do you still refer to her as mom or your mother? Even after what she did to you."

"Cause she was," I say realizing that doesn't make sense. "She wasn't a good mother to me, but she adored Ja'far. They were great parents for him. I just never really cared how bad they were to me as long as they took good care of him."

"Does knowing this change how you think about them," he asks softly. I stay silent. "Leila…please tell me this doesn't justify it in your mind."

"But it does," I say seeing him look at me sadly. I look away not wanting to see him look at me with so much pity. "I can't blame them for hating me. I was going to end up killing them. They had every right to-"

"Look at me," says Sinbad. I pause before turning to face him. I can see that he's saddened by what I just said. "You didn't deserve that. I don't care their reason. Nothing… **nothing** justifies what they did. You've been put through too much, Leila for any of it to be justified."

"Then how do I react to what I've done," I say softly. "I've committed crimes and I have blood on my hands."

"You move forward," says Sinbad pulling me in front of him. I relax as he pulls me into his chest. "You do what you are now. Try to be a good person and help those you care for. You work to be better and make up for mistakes you've made," he says gently.

I nod relaxing in his arms feeling him relax as well.

"I hate seeing you struggle with this," he says softly. "It's been two years and I feel as though I can't seem to help you through it."

"You have," I say looking just slightly up at Sinbad. "These thoughts will always have some sort of hold on me, but you've pulled me back every time. You've brought me back to reality and kept me from falling into this darkness that would consume me. If I didn't have you I wouldn't be here as I am today."

"As kind as those words are," says Sinbad looking down at me. I frown seeing the regret in his eyes. "I don't think it's been enough regardless. But one day I will do enough to stop those thoughts entirely."

I nod laying my head on his shoulder still looking up at the stars. He wraps his arms around me, doing the same.

"Can I ask you some questions about all of this," asks Sinbad gently.

"Yeah," I say as he pulls away. He slides back down by the wall as I sit next to him.

"Why did Vartan come here," asks Sinbad intertwining his finger with mine.

I pause trying to figure out how to explain this.

"He didn't want to be a part of the war anymore," I say pressed next to Sinbad. "He had heard about this country through some of his missions in Reim and thought it would be quieter. At one point, he started to work with your dad. They apparently got along really well. Your dad was really strong and a good fighter, so he was paired up a lot with Vartan for missions. On one of those missions…that was when your dad got hurt and lost his leg."

"So Vartan saved his life," says Sinbad thoughtfully. I look up at him and hate seeing how sad he looks.

"It was more like Badr saved his life," I say squeezing his hand a little. He pauses suddenly snapping himself from whatever thoughts made him so sad. "After that Vartan came up with a plan and got the two of them to Contastia. When they got there Badr and Esra met. They stayed there for several weeks, but Vartan couldn't take being in Partevia anymore. So he decided to leave. And he did."

"And my dad went with him," asks Sinbad. I nod a bit nervous.

"It took them a few months to get here. And Vartan decide to make this place home, but your dad went home to Esra. Set actually helped make it go quicker. After a few days Vartan actually met my mother."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"That's the one part of this I don't want to talk about," I mutter.

"That's okay," says Sinbad softly. "What happened when Vartan stayed?"

"He was here for two years. Keket and Vartan actually had a son too, but he was killed when Kasim came to took us to Partevia."

"Do you know anything about what happened when you two were forced to travel back?"

"Vartan actually kept a pretty detail journal of all this," I say feeling my lip quiver a bit. "Star brought the journal back here after Vartan wrote the last entry."

"By himself," asks Sinbad hesitant of if that's true.

"Yeah," I say feeling nervous. "It's in my bag if…"

"Don't worry about it right now," he say calmly offering me a reassuring look. "Just tell me what happened."

"I was only a few months old when the trip started. Between that and my mother not going I got pretty sick. Once the group reached Partevia, Vartan fought back and got away from them for a while, so he went to the only place he could think of…he went and found your parents."

"Wait, so my mom-"

"Probably didn't want to force Vartan into explaining what happened. He told her back then that I was his niece too."

"Okay," says Sinbad pausing. "So I know you survived that and more, but what happened?"

"Obviously, Esra saved me again," I say smiling before it falls. "After that Kasim found us and told Vartan if we didn't go, he would kill Esra and the two of us. Your dad tried to stop Kasim, but Vartan agreed to go. He didn't want anyone else to die because of this. Kasim told people I was his child with Suma. That was to kind of…I guess, keep me as a hostage."

"I'm sorry, Leila," says Sinbad pulling me into a firm hug. "I can't imagine finding out something like that."

"It's okay," I say relaxing in his hold. "At least I don't remember most of it."

"It's not," says Sinbad a bit tense. I look up at him and can see he looks angry. "None of what you've been forced to deal with is okay."

I quickly kiss Sinbad offering him a small smile. He hesitates a bit before burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"It's okay because of where I am now," I say relaxed. "I have a lot of people I care about and an actual life so all it amounts to is diminished."

We sit there for a while. I've said what I can right now and Sinbad's still trying to collect his thoughts on this. Eventually Star comes out resting his head on my legs as I lean mine on Sinbad's shoulder.

"Leila," I hear Ja'far say from the doorway. I sit up quickly as does Sinbad. "What…I mean…we're not…"

"Ja'far," I say calmly standing up. "How much did you hear?"

"You're not my sister," he asks confused.

"I am…just not by blood," I say as Sinbad gets up trying to stay out of this.

"You weren't going to tell me," asks Ja'far seeming angry and sad all at once.

"No," I say feeling Sinbad grip my hand. "I was scared that if you knew, you'd never want to talk to me."

"Don't be an idiot," says Ja'far. I can tell that he is mad, but I guess how awful I feel about this is making him hesitant to really argue with me. "We grew up together. I don't care who your parents were."

"Sorry," I say, both embarrassed and guilt building in my stomach. "I should have told you, but I'm a coward when it comes to emotional stuff like this."

"Don't ever keep something like this to yourself ever again," says Ja'far firmly with a sigh. "We're family and that's that."

"What about Keket," I ask nervous. "I still have some things to figure out regarding her."

"Then do that," says Sinbad smiling warmly at me. "We'll be here to listen when you're ready to talk."

"Actually I am very mad about something," says Ja'far glaring at Sinbad. "Why did she tell you first?"

"Technically I told Salena first," I point out as Sinbad tries to not laugh.

 _Maybe things will be okay…_


	52. Chapter 52

I'd be lying if I said I don't enjoy writing Leila/Sinbad fluff.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 52

"You're far more forward than I could have imagined," purrs Sinbad as I lightly bit his neck and he grips my hips tightly. "I like this side of you."

"Really," I say brushing my lips against his ear. I smirk as Sinbad shivers before turning to capture my lips with his. "Maybe I'll have to take the lead more often then," I tease pulling away for just a moment.

"Whatever you want," remarks Sinbad lifting me onto the table behind me. I start to get excited as I look down slightly at him my arms loosely around his shoulders as my fingers play with his hair. His hands start to drift up towards my chest. "You just tell me what you want."

"I think you know what I want," I say leaning back a bit as Sinbad starts to nuzzle my collarbone before sucking this skin there as I let out a soft moan. "Hence why I'm being forward," I say teasingly feeling Sinbad chuckle into the crook of my neck.

"Please, my love," he starts stopping as there's a knock on the door.

"What are you two doing in there," speaks up an annoyed sounding Ja'far. "Babu and Maat will be here any minute."

"We could just ignore him," whispers Sinbad.

"Then he'll just make someone break down the door," I point out feeling Sinbad try not to laugh loudly. "We'll finish this later."

"I will hold you to that," he says pulling me onto the ground. "I love you, Leila," he says smiling fondly. I blush a little as he kisses me more gently than before.

"You really like saying that," I tease as he chuckles letting go of my waist before making sure my clothes are in order.

"Cause you said it back," he points out. "I've know for a while and I want to make sure you know."

"I'm well aware," I remark. "I love you too," I say still a little embarrassed to say it out loud, but it disappears as he gives me that broad confident smile. "Let's not keep them waiting too long," I say pulling him towards the door dropping his hand just before opening it.

"Took you two long enough," says Ja'far rolling his eyes. "What could the two of you possibly been doing?"

"I wanted to make sure Leila's shoulder was okay," asks Sinbad calmly. I nod knowing we still don't want people to know just how close we are. "We didn't want to waste time by going to an actual healer."

"Why you though," asks Ja'far still suspicious.

"He's seen the problems that I've had with it," I remark, deciding to make it a little more complex. "Also, because of where the issues are it's easier to check by me taking my shirt off. Sin's seen me in only me chest wrapping when we were younger so I'm more comfortable with him doing it."

"That's deplorable," says Serendine sticking her nose up. "Allowing a man to do that is degrading. It's sad that you are a King's Candidate."

"I mean I was critically wounded at the time," I point out. "Plus, his mother was there along with another woman from the village, so it's not like he was going to do anything disrespectful."

"That doesn't matter," she argues clearly frustrated with me. "You aren't under any imminent danger, so it's just not ladylike. People like you give all women a bad name."

"Funny," I say rolling my eyes. "I thought you were the one who gave women a bad name. Oh wait I'm sorry," I continue as she glares at me. "It's only royalty you give a bad name to. Remind me why aren't you-"

"Enough," says Drakon clearly annoyed. "We're all on the same side right now. This constant belittling between the two of you needs to stop. The two of you are more similar than you realize. Either figure out a way to get along or don't say anything to each other."

"Tch," scoffs Serendine turning her back to me.

"Fine," I say crossing my arms.

"Did we miss something," asks Maat as she and Babu stand in the doorway of the inn.

"Not really," says Ja'far exasperated. "How are the two of you holding up?"

"We've been better," answers Babu as Maat just looks down.

"I don't know if I can do this," says Maat quietly.

"I know it's hard, Maat," I say going over towards her. "Nour would want you to stay strong though. Part of why he worked so hard to support Armakan is because he knew you all did too. But at the same time he knew you were scared and didn't want to force you to stand up. He did what he did for all of you and now it's up to you to honor his memory by fighting for what you believed in."

"But what if I can't," she asks as Babu stays silent, but it's clear he's having the same debate. "I can't fight on my own."

"I'm not saying to fight on your own," I remark offering them a comforting smile. "That's why I'm here. That's why everyone standing in this room is here right now. We all fight together to help the others. We all have goals and things we want to accomplish, but none of us can do it on our own. We help each other fight for what we believe in and support each other when things get hard. Trust me. I understand that after a loss like this it's hard to keep fighting, but try and we'll help you along the way."

I pause as they both seem to think this over before glancing at each other. Babu shrugs as Maat smiles a little.

"Okay," she says still nervous. "We owe it to our brother."

"Glad to hear it," I say. "It's sometimes hard to keep going, but it's worth it."

I smile again before turning back to the Sindria group. Most are staring at me, jaws open, except for Sinbad, Salena, and Ja'far who all share this knowing look with a smile.

"What," I ask feeling uncomfortable.

"You doubt yourself too much," says Sinbad stepping forward. "That was spoken as a true King's Candidate."

"Yeah sure," I remark rolling my eyes. "Should we head out," I ask looking around. Everyone starts to get ready to leave Sinbad shaking his head a little.

"You really lack confidence in yourself," says Sahel as we all go outside. I look at her confused. I glance over seeing Drakon busy arguing with Serendine (most likely about her and me constantly going at it).

"I'm just honest," I say what everyone wants from me. "Sin's a leader. Not me."

"Yeah because I chose to travel with you for no reason," says Salena rolling her eyes.

"You're the sassiest little kid I've ever met," I say as she grins proudly. "I'm a good fighter and I know that, but a leader or ruler for a country type thing is pushing it."

"There are lots of different type of leaders," points out Sahel. "Maybe you're not destined to be a Queen, but perhaps a General or Commander of an Army."

"Doesn't sound like me," I mutter think about it. "I don't really want to be a General in terms of war or that. I've seen what that does."

"Maybe you're more of a protector," says Salena. "But we can't call you defensive. You can't block a hit to save your life."

"Hey!"

"I know," says the young girl excitedly. "You can be in charge of Security somewhere. Like the Security of Sindria."

I pause thinking about that. It sounds cool, but-

"Hey Sin," says Salena caring the purple haired teens full attention. I glance at him as he meets my eyes before looking away a bit uncomfortable almost.

 _That's…odd._

"I think Leila should be the Security of Sindria. How does that sound to you?"

"What does that even mean," he asks trying not to laugh.

"She defends Sindria, but she's not very good at defending herself in a fight," remarks Salena with a shrug. A couple of the people try not to laugh as Ja'far nods in agreement. "So I thought she could be the Security of Sindria rather than the Defender of Sindria."

"I like it," says Sinbad cutting me off as I go to scold Salena. "Lady Leila," he says coming up and gripping my hand before spinning me to face him. I can feel my face flush as I lay a hand on his chest to stop my momentum and his other hand lands on my lower back. "The Security of Sindria."

"Stop flirting with Leila," yells Ja'far clearly a bit angry. "She's not another person for you to womanize."

"She's not stopping him," points out Hinahoho as I step away from Sinbad.

"Slut," mutters Serendine walking past me. I shoot her a glare.

"Can we table this discussion and just go to the dungeon already," I ask Sinbad falling into step next to me.

"Of course," he starts winking at me. "As you wish, Lady-"

"Don't you-"

"Leila, Security of Sindria."

"GOD DAMN IT, SINBAD!"


	53. Chapter 53

Sorry for the delay. This whole part of AoS is super interesting to me, so I'm really excited, but I wanted to make sure Leila fit without ruining the whole arc. Hopefully, it turns out okay.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 53

I stand next to Salena and Maat looking up at the block pyramid structure, that was once the Royal Tomb. It makes me wonder where my family is buried. Did anyone even bother with Vartan? Would I be allowed to go pay my respects to Keket and my brother?

"Leila," says Salena quietly, shattering the spiral I was going down. "What's wrong?"

I study the young girl, surprised to this day that she's still traveling with me. With her dark hair and pale skin tone, she almost look like she could be related to Sahel. Her bright purple-blue eyes show every emotion she feels, from the sadness of losing her sister to excitement for every new adventure. In this short time we've become kind of like family. Yeah we have the Sindria group, but there's always going to be this divide between us. We're used to having our guard up, and that's something that a lot of them don't really understand. Around strangers we have to hide, but around each other we can be honest and vulnerable and sarcastic.

"I think I want to find where Keket and Halim are laid to rest," I say quietly so no one else hears. She looks up at me clearly shocked by this sudden decision. "I just…in a way I want to feel like…it's weird."

"Its okay," says Salena offering me a smile. "I'll go with you if you want."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Salena. I hope you know how much I really appreciate you."

"I know," she says earning a short snort from me. "Maybe you should ask Sin or Ja'far. It would mean a lot to them."

"I don't know," I say noticing Sinbad keeps glancing at me. "It's a little weird. Speaking of weird, why's Sinbad acting like this? He was fine this morning."

"I don't know," she says waving at him. He spots this and immediately turns away. "Maybe Ja'far threatened him."

"I don't think so," I remark as Ja'far and Sinbad have this silent conversation. "He had a conversation with Mystras. Maybe he know what's going on?"

"Yeah, but you'll never ask him. He's too loud for you."

"He probably wouldn't tell me anyways," I muse. "We'll figure it out once we come back."

"Who do you think will capture it," asks Salena excitedly as Maat looks at me confused.

"Only one person can capture a dungeon," I explain with a shrug. "Most likely it will be either Sinbad or I who do so since we each have multiple Djinn."

"So no one else could claim it other than one of you two?"

"Not necessarily," I say calmly looking around the group. "Anyone who isn't a Household Member or Magician can in theory. Sin and I are just the most likely candidates."

"So Salena, Sahel, Drakon, and Ja'far can't," she continues looking at me suspiciously. "Why are they even coming ?"

"Sin's their household. Sahel goes where Serendine goes and Salena goes with me."

"Yep," says Salena happily. I can't help but roll my eyes ignoring the speech Gafra is giving the others. "I'm kind of like a Household Member, but without some limits."

"You're nine," I point out, smiling as she pouts. "Don't go declaring yourself the equivalent of a Household Member yet."

"How do you become a Household Member," asks Maat.

"I have no idea," I reply as she seems to get frustrated with me. "I never really thought about it. The idea that I could have Household Members is strange to me. I've always kind of been a lone wolf."

"That's sort of sad," speaks up Salena.

"Not really," I say feeling optimistic for once. "I have a reason to think about those things now. The fact that I can is a really good sign."

"You look at everything so backwards," sighs Salena. I must look confused because she starts to laugh. "It's kind of entertaining."

"I aim to please," I reply smiling as the girl laughs.

"Let's go," says Sinbad catching our attention.

We start up the steps, but I pause seeing Babu not coming.

"I can't do this," he says as the group stops behind me. "This…I can't follow the group of you to this. My place isn't with all of you. It's here on the ground protecting the home my brother and I know."

"You don't have to explain," I say calmly. I can see Maat wants to argue. "It's your decision how you want to honor your family. We'll see you when we finish this."

"Be careful, Maat," he says as she looks down. "Dad can't lose his little girl. You are his favorite."

I look at her as she nods, but doesn't say anything. In a lot of ways, she wanted her older brother there. This is scary for everyone.

"I'll make sure she comes back," I say catching both of their attention. "If I have any say about it, everyone's coming home."

"Come on," says Salena grabbing Maat's hand as well as mine. "Lets conquer this dungeon."

"You're excited," says Sinbad as Salena lets go running next to him. She smiles up at him as he ruffles her hair.

"It's a new adventure," she says happily. "I know that this is serious and we need to work hard, but it's a chance to do something new. And it's not just an adventure with Leila, but everyone."

"Out of everything the two of you have done, how much is getting Leila out of trouble," asks Hinahoho.

"HEY!"

"Most of them," remarks Salena smiling as I frown. "She's really good at getting into trouble."

"She is," Sinbad says turning to smile at me. "It's part of her charm."

"Don't be mean," I say pouting noticing Maat smile a little bit.

 _At least them making fun of me makes her feel better._

"Never," says Sinbad as Salena giggles. "I merely tease you to see that cute look on your face."

"Shut up," I say rushed hiding behind Maat. It fails miserable as I can feel myself blushing without an end in sight.

I look away from him as we continue forward, Salena coming back down next to me. I glance back as Sinbad as see him and Mystras arguing about something quietly. It gets to the point that even Ja'far butts in, quickly silencing the other two.

"Do you know what's going on with them," I ask Sahel, which results in Serendine hearing me as well.

"Not a clue," responds Sahel, before turning to Serendine. "Has Drakon said anything to you?"

"Even if he did why would I tell her," she says barely glancing at me. I lightly smack Salena's shoulder as she mutters bitch under her breath. I kind of agree, but still. "In actuality though, I don't know what's going on with the three of them."

"I think I might know what's going on with Ja'far, but the other two…I'm just lost."

I listen to Serendine scoff. She must be trying to listen to Drakon and stop arguing with me. Maybe I should try to be a little nicer too.

"I owe you an apology," I say plainly looking at Serendine out of the corner of my eye. She turns and regards me suspiciously. "I haven't been particularly nice to you. Partevia and Sham Lash are the objects of my anger, and I shouldn't be taking that out on you."

"I should have looking into what you told me when you were exiled," she say now refusing to look at me. I feel kind of bad for Sahel being stuck in between us for the conversation. "I'm sorry for that. Knowing what I know now…I wonder if a lot of this could have been avoided if I had."

"I'd have probably still been in Partevia for that bull shit Barbarossa pulled," I say with a shrug. "I can't guarantee a changed outcome, but an ally in the fight against him. He's an ass."

"Calling him an ass is much nicer than the insults running through my head," she says as we make eye contact.

"Same here, but I don't want to teach Salena those insults yet," I reply smirking. I smile as Serendine looks forward trying not to laugh, Salena whining beside me to stop treating her like a kid. "Your brother's still in Partevia correct?"

"He is," she says sounding far more upset than I could imagine, but at the same time I relate to it deeply.

"Tell me when you go to rescue him if he's alive," I say with a shrug going to move ahead of her and Sahel. "I'll help get him out of there."

"Why help me when I didn't help Ja'far?"

"Cause Ja'far meeting Sinbad was probably better for him than being stuck with me," I say casually. "If anyone else asks-"

"This conversation never happened," finishes Serendine. "I still don't like you."

"I get that a lot," I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You're so nice," says Salena but I don't pay attention.

 _She's still a bitch. Of course she would apologize for any of the other shit she did. Just the one thing that she relates to._

"Uh…Leila," says Salena apparently noticing my darkening mood. "I take it back. You have to be a demon."

"Wait…what?!"

I watch Salena goes into the dungeon laughing at me, following close behind. I pause at the familiar flash of lights and sounds, relaxing and connecting with my Djinns. At this point it's useless to struggle against the sensation and use it to center myself for the battle.

"Glad you finally made it," says Hinahoho from behind me. I turn seeing everyone standing there, watching me. "At least it didn't take you long to get here. You're the last one."

"But I wasn't the last one in," I groan. "Why do dungeons like to mess with me?"

"All right then," says Sinbad clapping his hands together, smiling. "We're all here. I'm glad we all arrived at the same time. Sometimes there's a time variation when you enter."

"So this is a dungeon," exclaims Mystras excitedly as I look around the room. We're standing on a pathway surrounded by water and small fountains.

I run fingers along my necklace feeling uneasy about this place. Something's off, but I can't place it. It's like we're being watched.

"We'd better be cautious as we move forward," starts Serendine looking around.

"No," remarks Sinbad and I can't help but smirk as he looks at me. I grab my Buer Metal Vessel, a bit excited. "Time is precious. Our priority is to conquer the dungeon and return the Royal Tomb to its former state."

"Huh," starts Ja'far looking a bit worried.

"Leila, what are you doing," asks Salena panic clear in her voice.

"Let's cut out the exploration and take a shortcut straight to the treasury," says Sinbad looking oh so confident.

"Is there really a way to do that," asks Ja'far on the verge of being angry and a bit scared.

"Don't doubt us," I say pouting a little as he looks at me suspiciously.

"What," says Sinbad grabbing his sword. "That's easy."

We both activate our Djinn, completing the full equip. I glance at Sinbad, very much liking what I see.

"Nice equip," I say as he turns to me.

"Same to you," he says with a slightly primal smirk.

 _My gods I want him…_

"It would be faster to cut a path straight through to the treasure," exclaims Sinbad as I ready my attack.

"Are you two stupid," yells Salena hiding behind Ja'far.

"That's so reckless," yell Ja'far loudly. "SIN! LEILA!"

"Bararq Sai/ Buertlala Tai," we yell ready to unleash our respective attacks.

I pause as suddenly we aren't in the same room. I jump up from floor holding my dagger out once again facing the Djinn as the others try to orient themselves.

"Where are we," asks Sinbad rubbing his head. "My Djinn Equip is gone."

"This is the treasury," says the Imp Like Djinn looking at me, trying to size me up. "I'm rather attached to this dungeon, and I'd prefer if you didn't destroy it so I transported you here."

I watch as the others get up, Salena hiding behind me a little. She looks excited, but nervous as Maat comes next to me, gripping her sword hilt tightly, but not drawing it.

"I am the Djinn of this Dungeon," continues the creature as Sinbad and the rest of the group look on shocked. "I am the Djinn if Spirt and Puppetry…Zepar." He pauses, smiling at everyone. "Welcome, humans."

I watch as the Djinn pauses, studying Sinbad and me.

"You," he says directed at Sinbad. "You're unusual, aren't you? You've brought several Djinns with you…just like that King…"

I watch Sinbad as he looks up, confused and intrigued. I just watch the Djinn who seems to still be studying Sinbad. For what reason I don't know.

"But instead of that King, you're more like…," Zepar pauses, on the verge of saying something he shouldn't. "No, never mind…"

"Umm…this is the end of the dungeon, right," asks Ja'far as the Djinn turns towards me.

"It is," says the Djinn smiling at me. "You're even more odd. You have the eyes of a magi I knew long ago. That being said she passed-"

"40 years ago," I finish for the Djinn. Everyone turns to look at me, the Djinn smiling like he's onto something. "Her other form passed about…5 years ago if I recall correctly. I have yet to meet the newest Magi."

"Where did you get your information," he asks still smiling.

"I have people," I remark with a shrug. I glance over seeing Sinbad look concerned while Ja'far looks pissed I still have secrets.

"His ally," muses the Djinn watching my stance. I smile, as he pauses, a bit taken aback. "Without question. I hated that woman."

"I know of that one," I remark realizing who he's referring to. Vartan wrote about them in the journal when researching his family's past. "How perfect," I say sarcastically, pointing my dagger at him casually. "There's a lot of people who hate me."

"I like you better," muses the Djinn much to my surprise. "You can comment back. She just got angry. Couldn't even tease her without causing a fight."

"If you don't mind," I begin crossing my arm casually. "We'd like to get started with your trial."

"Of course," says the Djinn smiling a bit to viciously for my liking. "It seems like among all of you, there's already two who have their mind set on being King…"

"One," I say calmly earning another questioning glance. "I'm not all that invested in it."

"Then why have you captured multiple dungeons," asks the Djinn, a mix of curiosity and disdain in his voice.

"I have a whole list, that you don't need to know," I chirp back.

"Regardless you're still here and a King Candidate," snaps the Djinn. I don't even flinch, but Salena does. "Sinbad you posses a rare type of magic power. As you already possess numerous household vessels, you are undoubtedly the King Vessel. And you Leila, have a number of Djinns as well and a Household ready to form, but there's a different power to you. If I didn't know better I'd say-"

"Our powers compliment each other," I remark cutting off the Djinn. "The traveling Magi told me that."

"Interrupt again and I'll kill you," says the Djinn calmly. I shiver a bit out of excitement, not having faced an enemy like this in quite a while.

"The two of you," he says pulling all of our undivided attention towards him. "It's my your strength, but the strength of your allies I'll be testing. As a King and Queen just how well do your allies obey you…? That will be your trial."

 _We never told him our names…could it be that it reads minds. Puppetry…could means he's a sound Djinn. That would explain a lot._

"Slow down, Leila," says the Djinn smirking. "You will go first. If your followers pass, you pass. Are they ready to begin?"

"A apologize for being blunt," I say sizing the Djinn up. "But what the fuck makes you think I have followers?"

"Those two," he says calmly. I turn surprised as Salena and Maat are transported to another platform. "I want to see their strength."

"Salena's just a child and practically family," I argue glaring at the Djinn ready to equip and attack him. "I've only know a few days, and consider a friend. They aren't follower."

"Tell them that," says the Djinn as I look over at them. I'm surprised to see how determined they look. "They look ready to go."

"I don't care," I say feeling Sinbad grip my arm. "Sin, What are you-"

"See what he wants them to do," says Sinbad calmly. "If it goes bad, you can step in. If they aren't willing to give up, you can't either.

"Sin…but after…"

"I know, but this will be different," he says moving to hold my hand.

I take a deep breath nodding, before turning back to the two. I can see that both look scared, but have this fire saying that they won't give up. I squeeze Sinbad's hand a little feeling him trace his thumb across the back of mine.

"Well then," speaks up Zepar. "Let me explain the rules."

 _Why the hell did I let them come?!_


	54. Chapter 54

So…I had a review mentioning that they would have like me to add in the Sin/Leila smut. (Also thank you bookgirl18 for the review and letting me know! )

So…I may have actually written a bit of smut, but was hesitant to put it in. I don't want to necessarily add it into the main story of people don't want it there, but could do a series of one shots to put in the smut and a few fluffy things I have written that don't really add anything to this overall plot. I put up a poll, so please let me know your opinion.

One last side note. Thanks to Thistle-Chan, Layla347, SaberNymph, Sakura198706, and twistedlittledoll, and whoever did the anonymous review for your reviews. (Apologies for not giving you all a shoutout sooner)

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 54

—Leila's POV—

I hold my breath feeling Sinbad squeeze my hand.

Salena and Maat stand on the platform looking back at us. Maat looks confused, while Salena looks terrified.

I didn't want them to get dragged into this Djinn's trials. Maat's still upset over her brother and Salena's just too young and hasn't trained to fight with her magic.

"They're stronger than even you give them credit for," says Ja'far coming beside me. I can see his fingers twitching towards his rope darts. "They'll be okay."

"I don't trust Zepar," I say noticing a slight burning sensation coming from my choker. "Sin, if they don't make it out."

"They're strong, Leila," he says tightening his grip. "We're all going to make it out. Your promised Babu and I'm promising you."

I nod reaching over and squeezing Ja'far shoulder for just a moment. I can't shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this won't go well.

Zepar clears his throat causing me to look up at him. "A follower should be able to face their worst fears for their leader. The things that give them nightmares and haunt their very soul. Why don't we see if you can face yours?"

"But I don't want to fight spiders," says Salena hiding behind Maat. I clench my teeth know Salena's just trying to keep this from seeming too serious, but she's more scared than ever before. "They're wired and creepy."

"It's probably going to be worse than spiders," says Maat smiling at Salena but I can see she's scared as well.

"What the hell does that even mean," I say harshly to the Djinn, as Sinbad continues to keep me from moving forward to step in.

"Have a look," says Zepar smiling. I look behind Maat and Salena seeing two people standing there.

"Oh god," I say turning to grip Sinbad's arm. He tenses up, keeping a firm grip. "Kasim and Fatima."

"That's…," asks Sinbad as I nod. I can feel his breathing deepen as glances up to see his jaw clench.

"He's making them fight the fear we both share," I say starting to shake. "The fear that even I struggle to face."

"Why do you fear Fatima," asks Sinbad quietly. I stay silent, not wanting to admit what one of Maader's last resorts to get me to break was.

"Maat," says Salena shakily hiding behind the older girl. "Leila."

"This will be the trial," remarks Zepar as Fatima moves forward with his whip. "I will not consider giving you my power if they cannot defeat these two."

I watch as a barrier goes up around the four, trapping them there.

"I don't care if I get your power," I yell now having Ja'far helping Sinbad to keep me from doing something reckless. "Don't make them do this."

"Why not," says the Djinn watching as Kasim and Fatima rush Salena and Maat. They start to dodge attacks not really sure what to do. "You've faces a countless number of your greatest fears. Once you conquered one, another arose. And you fought back. Why can they not fight theirs?"

"They can, but not alone," I argue shocked as Sinbad pulls me into his chest, tightly. "For so much of mine, I was alone. I swore I'd be there for them."

"Leila," says Sinbad worried as I feel my legs start to waver. I don't let more people I care about get hurt.

"Please just let them go," I beg. "Please just stop. I don't care about claiming your power for myself."

"You came into my dungeon," says the Djinn still smiling. "This is on you."

I fall to my knees feeling the guilt consuming me. I turn back towards them just in time to see Salena's Borg start to give from another strike of Fatima. All the while Maat continues to block attacks from the Kasim, looking horrified. Why I agreed to tell her what he looked is so beyond me now?

I flinch as Salena's borg starts to crack under the pressure of Fatima's attacks. He has to be a creature of the dungeon, being powered by Zepar himself.

"Salena," I yell wanting desperately to help them. "Damn it," I remark my voice quivering. "I said stop."

"It's too late for that," says Zepar calmly.

"Fine."

I stand up shoving Sinbad away. I can feel Seere urging me to do something, and I can't wait anymore. I let the equip take hold and start my attack before Ja'far and Sinbad can stop me. Using the flash as cover I generate a sound wave in my right arm. I have to touch the barrier to shatter it and need to keep up the speed. It's going to injure my shoulder, but I don't have much choice.

I smash into the barrier feeling the pain shoot through my arm through to my neck as the force dislocated my shoulder.

 _If I can keep my equip up it should go unnoticed._

I land striking Fatima and then Kasim, putting distance between them and Maat and Salena before stopping as the dust settles

"Seere," growls Zepar. "You claimed his dungeon. That son of a bitch concealed that from me."

"I said enough," I growl as both Fatima and Kasim turn towards her. I look down feeling my equip fade. I thought it would last longer, but I watch the low riding green flowing pants and white wrap top fade, quickly followed by the jewelry I gain in this equip Some of the members of the Sindria group are watching me shocked. I glance at my shoulder, cursing at the fact it looks just as bad as it feel, swellin and brushing already. "They don't have to fight this alone."

"Well..well…well," starts Kasim starting towards me, as I grab my one dagger. "If the brat isn't back. Once I'm done with you I'll finish off the other one."

"If you can get through me," I scoff spinning to dodge an attack from Fatima.

"You idiot," says Fatima as Maat runs over to Salena, who's crying. "Why the hell would you try to fight us? Don't you fear us, too."

"Shut up. Quickly, moving forward, I knock him to the ground. I turn to avoid a hit goes to turn, stumbling as Kasim's rope darts tangle around her leg. All the air leaves my lunges as I fall hard on my back, using the dagger to stop him from attacking me.

"Leila," yells Sinbad grabbing his sword. I shake my head before using Kasim's momentum against him and adding some distance between us. My shoulders throbbing, and a close fight will only get me killed.

"Move from where you stand and I will kill all three of them," says the Djinn calmly. I can see Ja'far is clenching his teeth debating if he can do something, but something else is bothering him. "That goes for everyone. No one else is allowed to step in."

"Leila," says Salena shakily as Maat works to protect her.

I let out a yelp as Fatima pins me this time. I was too distracted by everything else. I don't get a chance to move before he pins my left hand above my head. I can't move my right arm without sending stars into my vision.

"The worthless piece of shit over there shouldn't be the only one scared of me," he growls pinning forcing his legs harshly into mine. "Should I remind you what I did," he grows his face only inches from me. He so close I can smell the food Maader would feed the slaves on his breaths. How deep into my thoughts did Zepar peer. I move to headbutt him, but he uses his hand to grabs a fistful of hair slam my head into the ground. I blink finding it hard to focus my vision. "I'll take that as a yes," he says letting go only to grab the top of my shirt. "Have you let Sinbad do what I did to you?"

"Get off me," I growl trying to push him up. He shoves me back down smiling as Kasim faces the other two, keeping them from intervening.

"Come on," says Fatima smiling as he shoves a hand up my shirt squeezing my one breast. "Maybe I'll take it a little further," he says using his leg to separate mine, sending my mind into a panic. "I haven't gotten to the really good part."

"Don't touch her," yells Sinbad as I snap to look at him. He looks ready to intervene now.

"If you step in I will kill all of them," says the Djinn eerily calm. I can see Sinbad waiver.

"Leave her alone," says Salena, giving Fatima pause to turn to look at the young girl. "Don't hurt her anymore."

"She brought this on herself," says Kasim moving towards the two. "Now stay out of this like good little girls. Your aunt was very well behaved."

"Leave my family out of this," says Maat holding Salena closer. "What the hell do you want?"

"Shut up," I scream using my foot to shove Fatima.

I move forwards sending Kasim back to Fatima

. "Fire blade," I yell sending a wave of fire towards the two. It doesn't hit them though. The disappear, and I turn to find them. As I turn, I get a sharp pain in my leg as Kasim cuts my thigh as Fatima hits me in the jaw, sending me flying back. I can feel I'm not getting up quickly. Even when I do, I'm not sure what to do. My shoulder hurts to much to focus on keeping an equip up. I start to get up, clutching my shoulder. I can't give in yet.

"We'll make sure to kill you quickly-"

"Household Vessel, Bifroro Sai," we hear Maat yell. I jump as a pillar of crystals launches off her bracelet, sending Kasim off the edge of the platform barely missing me.

 _That was a-_

"You bit-"

"Ramz," yells Salena sending the most powerful beam to lightening she can at Fatima. We all watch as a sand figure disintegrates turning to dust.

"Leila," yells Salena running up to me before I can think about what just happened. She doesn't wait to throw her arms around my neck as I try not to yelp. Instead I wrap my one good arm around her, feeling her shake like a leaf.

"It's okay," I coo gently smoothing the back of Salena hair. "It's over now."

"Leila," says Maat kneeling next to me. "Your shoulder."

"Are you okay," I ask ignoring the question. "Both of you?"

"What a waste of time," says Zepar, sounding bored. I let go of Salena, keeping the young girl behind me as I faces the Djinn. "I don't want to share my master with another sound Djinn, let alone Seere. I won't give you my power, even though they did pass."

"After that shit, what makes you think I'd want to gain your power," I hiss feeling a sudden sharp pain in my side, refusing to waver though. "After that, I'd rather just kick your ass."

"Leila," says Salena shakily giving me pause. "You're hurt. Please don't fight anymore."

"It's okay," I reply kneeling in front of the girl. "Everyone's okay."

I look around as the Djinn snaps his fingers. We land near Sinbad and Ja'far as I start to feel dizzy.

"Salena," says Sahel quickly going over to make sure the young magician is okay. "Did you get hurt," she asks checking her for injuries. Ja'far approaches Maat and she just urges him to help me as Sinbad pauses putting his sword away.

"No," she says as I hear Drakon approach behind me. "But Leila…"

"Listen to me, sweetie," I say getting Salena to turn towards me as I lightly grip her arm. "I'm going to be fine," I continue, wiping the tears off Salena's cheeks.

"Leila," says Sinbad, his voice just as tense as he is. "You need to lay down. We need to get your shoulder back into place."

"Sin, if it has to wait-"

"It's swelling already," says Sinbad trying to be a bit more calm. "If we wait to long you know it will only hurt more." I bites my lip as he moves next to me along with Hinahoho and Mystras.

I look over at Salena seeing Drakon urge her away. She doesn't want to leave as I feel guilt building in my chest. It's getting harder to focus as my ribs start to ache more.

Without really thinking, Sinbad has me lay down. Now that the fights over my whole body aches and I'm starting to really feel the toll of what I did. Sinbad pauses gripping my hand as I look up at him. I nod realizing he's ready to start. I grit my teeth, feeling my breathing become uneven as he tries to gently move my arm. When it suddenly pops back into place I just barely manage to choke down a scream.

"Leila," says Sinbad softly. I don't respond, needing to collect myself and he leans closer. "Talk to me," he urges as I lift my left hand.

I wrap it around Sinbad's shoulder, who realizing what I'm doing wraps his arms around me pulling me close. He helps me up and I bury my face in his neck wanting to dwell on the stability as I start to shake. He just holds me.

"You're going to explain everything once this is over," remarks Sinbad calmly, keeping a firm grip.

"Okay," I whisper into his neck.

"Can we get back to the trials," says the Djinn as wE separate.

He kisses my temple quickly whispering for me to rest. I nod as he lingers just a moment longer. I can see on his face that he doesn't want to leave, but this Djinn is clearly cruel.

If we act against him too much he could kill everyone here.


	55. Chapter 55

Thank you to everyone who is letting me know what they want me to do with the smut. (That felt really weird to type. It's even weird reading it…)

I haven't decided where I'm adding it yet and want to give other people the chance to respond, so I'll let you all know soon-ish. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 55

—Leila's POV—

I watch Sinbad stand up to face the Djinn thinking about what he whispered to me.

"Leila," says Salena catching my attention. "Are you-"

"Come here," I say hugging her moving my right arm slowly. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"But…"

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I say letting go. "Don't worry. We'll all get out of here and things will be okay."

"You don't look like you're okay," speaks up Serendine coolly.

"You should have seen me when dealing Maader," I say debating if the group would let me stand up or not. "Of after I was kicked out of Sham Lash. Or after nearly getting killed by a group of thieves. I was not okay then."

"Are you sure," asks Maat working to help me sit even though she looks tired.

"Trust me," I urge the two. "Besides, I'm curious how you feel?"

"Why would you-"

"You activated your household," I say as she pauses finally realizing what that was. "So I guess that means…your my first Household."

"I guess so," remarks Maat seeming embarrassed and the others move closer to see what Zepar is going to say except for Sahel and Drakon. "It's kind of exciting."

"It's really exciting," I say starting to get up.

"Leila, sit back down," urges Maat gripping my left arm. "You're hurt badly no matter what you say."

"I hate to say it, but I've managed with worse," I say as Sahel tries to help comfort Salena who looks guilty. "Plus I feel like a sitting duck."

I offer Drakon a nod and smile as he helps me stand.

"Leila," says Ja'far sharply. I turn seeing him glaring at me, Sinbad looking slightly frustrated. "What the hell are you doing up?"

"I just wanted to be able to see what's going on," I say as Ja'far looks about ready to yell. Sinbad has this nostalgic look on his face. "If it comes down to it I can still fight, so I want to be ready."

"You're unbelievable," mutters Ja'far as Sinbad just chuckles.

"Leila," remarks Sinbad, still calm. "You don't have to. We can manage this. For now, just don't push yourself."

"Okay," I say feeling Salena come even closer as Serendine glares at Drakon. "You don't have to help me if it will anger Serendine," I whisper.

"You're an ally," he states plainly. "Why wouldn't I help you?"

"Thanks," I say feeling embarrassed. "Can we move closer so I can see what happens?"

"I don't think that's the best idea at the moment," says Drakon. "It probably a better idea for you to move away from the fight. Your arm is starting to swell badly."

"I don't have to fight," I say trying to move my shoulder finding it only hurts and the range is limited. "I just want to know what's happening."

"Come on," he says helping me go over towards the group. "If you need to sit down, just say something."

"Thanks," I say still a bit uncomfortable. "I feel like an idiot. I knew that shattering the barrier would do damage, but I didn't realize how much."

"I'm with you on that," remarks Maat. "I feel completely drained."

"Sit," I tell her. "I would imagine using your household for the first time takes a toll."

"If you're hanging in there I can," she says.

I look down seeing Salena looking at the ground. She's sniffling but staying close by.

"Salena," I say quietly. "It will be okay. You don't need to cry. Everyone will make it out."

She nods grabbing onto my hand, which I squeeze as best I can. Right now I don't think I can say anything that will make her feel better.

"So," says Sinbad folding his arms and smiling confidently. "The requirements stay the same. Everyone just has to pass the test right?"

I smile as he holds himself confidently.

"What is there to be worried about," he asks directed at his allies. "It's not difficult. I believe in the strength of each and every one of you. You all made it this far by fighting together…because you're all my friends and allies." Sin smiles confidently and everyone seems to have their spirits a bit higher from that.

"Then let's get started with your trial," remarks the Djinn. "I'll be testing that strength of yours," says the Djinn.

I watch as the Djinn scans each of us, before smiling confidently.

"Alright, first up, I'll have your fellow allies fight each other here. That will make it easy to measure your strength."

"This isn't gonna end well," I mutter looking at the five who are loyal to Sin. I don't like the idea of any of them fighting each other, especially Ja'far.

"Fight," asks Ja'far sizing up the Djinn. "You mean in a match."

"Sounds interesting," remarks Hinahoho tightening his grip on his spear. I can see that he's without a doubt the most excited for this.

"Oh, please don't relax just yet," remarks Zepar, some condescension in his voice. "This is a serious fight." He starts to scan the group. "I expect you to use your full strength for this fight. I am judging your strength after all. Then…I'll choose the pairing for the first match. First up is…"

He scans the group before pointing at Hinahoho and Mystras. "You two."

"There's an odd number," whispers Salena to me. I push her behind me as the Djinn glares at me.

"Questioning who I'm going to pair up," asks the Djinn. "There is an odd number, but one person doesn't need to be tested. Drakon has assimilated himself. There's no need to test him. That leaves eight left for the final matches."

 _He's pairing people who have some similarities. Hina and Mystras use the same type of weapon. He'll probably pair up Masrur and Ja'far for the age and size. But Sinbad only has five allies. And one of them is Drakon. Serendine does her own thing and Sahel and Tamira follow her. Even if he was counting them, he had the same problem. But you could argue Serendine and I would be partner-able for battle. But that still…leaves two-_

"I won't let you-"

I stop as a powerful wave of energy narrowly misses me.

"I won't let you interfere," remarks the Djinn. "You really are just like her. Say a word about who's battling who and I'll end you and everyone here."

I shut my mouth taking a deep breath. I won't let my saying something I'm not supposed to get us killed. Sinbad looks at me concerned. Ja'far looks perplexed.

"As I was saying," remarks the Djinn pointedly. "Strength is necessary in order to protect your King. With similar weapons like the harpoon and the lance…you seem well suited to face each other. A warrior and a knight. Which one of you can be called the King's sword…? It would be beneficial to decide which one of you wields the strongest spear."

"Excuse me," speaks up Ja'far calmly. "May I say something? I don't mind proving ourselves through a match…but this pairing…is it really an appropriate one? Lord Hinahoho is from the nation of Imuchakk, a race that has superhuman strength and unnaturally resilient bodies. In comparison, even though Mystras is a Knight, he's only a normal human being. Thinking about it reasonable, if you're pairing someone against Lord Hinahoho it seems more suitable to choose like Lord Drakon. So…why didn't you choose to do so?"

I watch as Zepar pauses, but I understand his logic more. Drakon sacrificed his own body and life to serve Sinbad. He doesn't need to be tested for his loyalty. He wants to follow Serendine, but Sinbad's the one who's loyal. Sinbad's always been unconditionally loyal to his allies. Mystras and Hinahoho have different strengths in battle. It's more even than it seems.

"Drakon's stronger than Hinahoho," I mutter. "A fully assimilated Household contains more power. His strength doesn't need to be tested for it shows in his form."

"Wow," muses the Djinn. "For someone who only has one Household, you grasped the concept quickly."

I glare, but don't respond.

"That doesn't change my point," remarks Ja'far looking at me curiously. I look down. I hadn't meant to say that for them to hear. "Djinn…if this is really for you to test their true strength…"

"Please wait a minute," says Mystras stopping Ja'far. I watch as he turns to face the red head, who seems confident. "That's not true Ja'far. I don't feel dissatisfied with the Djinn's choice at all." I watch as Mystras seems to get a little shy, but keeps going. "It's true that I'm not from some special race of people, and I don't have a Household like you and some of the others, Ja'far, but…but I am a Knight if Sasan."

Hinahoho smiles as Mystras gets serious.

"No matter who my opponent is, I have no intentions of losing."

"If that's how you feel, I can agree to that," remarks Hinahoho moving towards a platform to complete the battle.

"Lord Hinahoho," says Ja'far hoping to stop him.

"Let's figure out which of us wields the strongest spear," says Hinahoho, his voice booming with confidence.

"It's fine Ja'far," remarks Sinbad calmly. "You worry too much. Let's just see what happens."

"You have met Leila, right," asks Ja'far as the two get situated. I look at Sinbad before we both turn to Ja'far confused. "Just be happy I don't worry more."

"Hey," I pout noticing Salena smiles a little.

 _Why is it that the only way I can help people feel better is to be made fun of?_

"The match will continue until one of you is defeated," says the Djinn looking…excited. "Now if you're both prepared…let's begin!"

We watch as Hinahoho takes his harpoon swinging it quickly and powerfully into the ground where Mystras was standing.

"He's got the same ridiculous strength as always, huh," asks Sinbad as Hinahoho takes another strike. The fighting area's beginning to fill with dust making it difficult to spot everyone.

"It would be difficult to withstand even one of those attacks," says Ja'far, looking calm, but there's tension in his voice. Another strike and more dust rises. "But he just can't keep running away either."

Hinahoho starts to look around the area, trying to find his opponent. He really overdid it, but compared to Imuchakk it has to be hard to judge your strength and how it affects the area. I hold my breath spotting Mystras lurking in the dust.

Salena jumps as Mystras quickly comes from the fog, scratching Hinahoho's arm and sending a barrage of attacks at him.

"So fast," exclaims Ja'far, no one having seen this.

"That's the spearmanship he learned as one of the Sasan Knights…he leaves no opening for counter attacks," says Sinbad, but his mind is elsewhere.

Hinahoho moves to strike again forcing Mystras back to stop his attacks. There isn't nearly as much damage as anyone else would taken.

"That sure was a good attack," remarks Hinahoho calmly. "However,…on the body of someone from Imuchakk, you've barely left a scratch."

"Lord Hinahoho's is really resilient after all," sighs Ja'far.

"But if he continues to take attacks like that the damage will add up after all," points out Sinbad calmly.

"It is a good match," I muse going to step forward, but Drakon keeps me in place.

"Mystras has practiced hard and gained a lot of experience for his age," continues Sinbad. You can see the wheels turning as he thinks over the fight and his allies. "This match may be a prolonged one."

And it is. After more repetition of the same, the two are both starting to show their wear. Both run low on energy and power, but the strength of their will only seems to grow.

The two come directly at each other, lance locking with harpoon, before the two back up to separate areas, breathing hard. I look over seeing Sinbad's metal Vessels start to glow, before smiling.

"Household Vessel," they yell in unison. "BARARAQ HARBA/GALFOR ROROMUS"

I blink as a bright flash of lightening and ice collide causing a massive explosion. Everyone's panicked. Could they survive that?

"HINAHOHO," yells Sinbad hoping they're still alive. "MYSTRAS!"

We all stand there watching as the dust settles. The two are lying there in the middle of the battle field, unconscious.

"My, my," starts Zepar sounding bored as he picks the two men up. "They are alive, though they've both completely exhausted their energy. The power of their Household Vessels were at the same level, so the attacks cancelled each other out." He starts to set them on the same platform we're all on. "They were able to get this far by drawing out each other's power. Well…," sighs the Djinn. "That means they both pass."

I watch the Djinn, noticing he's deep in thought as Sinbad and Ja'far check on their allies.

"But,…you know the ending was pretty lame," says Zepar. "A fight is supposed to be something a bit more desperate. A bit more life and death situation…at least, that's what I want to see."

"Shit," I hear Maat mutter sharing a look with me. She must realize who's all left.

"Let's make it a bit more serious next time," says the Djinn scanning us all again before pointing. "Ja'far, Masrur," says Zepar as my breath gets caught in my throat. "But this isn't going to be a simple contest of strength. It'll be a fight to the death. You two will be fighting until one of you managed to kill the other."

"What the hell," says Sinbad tension seeping into his voice. "Ja'far and Masrur will fight to the death?!"


	56. Chapter 56

I wrote the chapter yesterday and intended to wait until next week to post it, but this whole arc was probably my favorite. It's just an interesting concept and Zepar's a great villain in my opinion.

Anyways, this story is getting pretty long. I'm looking at doing a sequel story to cover the main magi plot. (Am also still looking at doing the one shots.) I was just thinking about how long this story is already and it would just help break it up a little. Let me know if anyone has major issues with that.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 56

I swallow feeling my throat run dry. A fight to the death…between Ja'far and Masrur.

"Leila," says Salena quietly. I nod, not trusting myself to talk yet. "What do we do?"

"Nothing," says Drakon. I nod in agreement.

"He's right," I say quietly. "Ja'far's smart and Masrur won't be bossed around. They'll figure something out."

"I'm afraid I have to refuse," says Ja'far calmly.

"Or he'll do that," I say feeling my heart pound.

"Zepar, wasn't this supposed to be a trail to test our strength," asks Ja'far tersely. "There's no reason we should fight to the death."

"Tch," scoff Zepar. "You just don't get it, huh? Listen up. If I tell you to fight you fight. If I tell you to kill each other you kill each other. In a dungeon, the rules of the Djinn are absolute."

I feel Salena hold tighter. The Djinn that I claimed on our way here wasn't nearly this cruel. Zepar's something to fear.

"Besides," starts Zepar seeming like he has something ground breaking to say. "What problem can you really have with it this late in the game? You've killed plenty of people to get where you are today, right? What's the problem with adding just one more to the body count?"

"Shut it," I growl at the Djinn, who only smiles as Drakon tightens his grip.

"I know all about you," says Zepar, directed at Ja'far. "You belonged to a troupe of assassins and have been killing since before you were even old enough to understand what you were doing. Sham Lash, Chief Assassin, Ja'far. You. You actually enjoyed killing, didn't you? If you didn't, you wouldn't have been able to continue it from such a young age. Tormenting, hurting, killing…you really only felt alive when you were out for blood, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Zepar," I say louder moving forward and pulling away from Drakon, Sahel taking Salena's hand.

"I forgot," says the Djinn happily. "You're the same."

He turns back to Ja'far ignoring me.

"Somewhere, deep in your heart, you found enjoyment in death, didn't you? If that's truly your nature, then what reason do you have to deny my request? You enjoy it, don't you? Killing."

Ja'far tenses, looking down. What we've done it wrong and cruel. We kept going because it's all we knew.

"I didn't," says Ja'far quietly, but darkly.

"I don't believe you, murderer," says Zepar with a smile.

I turn hearing a sword being unsheathed. Before anyone can react Masrur jumps up slicing through the Djinn.

"MASRUR," yells Ja'far as the young Fanalis lands on the platform.

"I'm not a slave anymore," he remarks plainly. "No one can order me to fight to the death again."

"You kids really don't listen to what you're told," says Zepar reforming. Masrur shocked by this, looking at Zepar curiously. "It's pointless. As long as you're in the dungeon, it's Djinn is invincible. Not a single one of your attacks will be effective."

I watch as the Djinn's mood darkens and he glares at Masrur.

"Fine…If you're really that against following my orders…then I'll do this."

We all jump a little as the Djinn launches an attack on Masrur. As I startle, Drakon grabs my arm again, with a glare.

"MASRUR," yells Ja'far. Zepar's form stays there looking asleep as Masrur leans forward, dropping his sword. "Mas…rur?"

We all look up as Masrur jumps high in the air for no apparent reason. He continues jumps and dashing around as I pull Salena closer and Maat grabs her sword. Something isn't right.

"MASRUR?! ARE YOU OKAY, MASRUR?!"

Ja'far and Sinbad both watch the young Fanalis, concerned and hesitant. He's powerful enough that he could be hard to stop, whatever this is.

"Wow," says the voice of Masrur, but there's something off. It hold too much emotion and it's a higher pitch than normal. "Amazing! So this is the power of one of the ancient red lions. It far surpasses that of normal human limits." Ja'far stares at Masrur stunned, and it's becoming clear why. "How about it? Now we can make this an interesting death match!"

Everyone looks around as Masrur disappears quickly.

"Ah ha ha," laughs the possessed Masrur. "Here I am, over here," he laughs from another platform. "This body is amazing!" We watch as he jumps and runs around getting used to this form. "The power to jump so high I feel like I'm flying. An inexhaustible supply of overflowing power. With a body like this, I can do anything!"

"Only it might be difficult to adjust to all this power," remarks Zepar, landing near Ja'far. The crater he created, just show how little control he does have.

Ja'far turns and coldly stares at Zepar.

"I don't know what kind of power that is, but…it's you isn't it, Zepar," asks Ja'far standing firmly in place.

Zepar starts to laugh before smiling at Ja'far. "Heh, bingo. I have the ability to meddle with people's minds. I fiddled with the kids brain a little. His consciousness is asleep and I'm in control of his body now."

Drakon grips me more tightly as Zepar utters his next words.

"This way we can fight without any interruptions. Now let's get started. A fight to the death!"

Drakon moves closer to Sinbad.

"What in the world…Ja'far," says Drakon as Ja'far gets ready for a fight.

"Wait Drakon," says Sinbad glancing at me before pausing. He clenches and unclenches his fist taking a deep breath. "This is one of the Djinn's tests. Zepar may have a reason for all of this. Let's just keep an eye on things for now…"

"But…Sin," I start glancing towards Ja'far as he grips his rope darts tightly. "Ja'far…he's-"

"It will work out, Leila," says Sinbad calmly. I can hear the hesitation, turning back to the fight.

"Let's get going," yells Zepar as Ja'far gets ready to attack. "Ready-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Ja'far sends his electrified rope darts at Masrur.

"Bararaq-"

Zepar jumps and suddenly is behind Ja'far. I flinch as Ja'far takes a hard hit to his arm, stumbling.

"It's not over yet," yells Zepar landing a bit away before launching himself at Ja'far, who's stunned.

Zepar lands several more shots, giving Ja'far gashes and bruises. Suddenly, Masrur launches forward, but misses. Only then does Ja'far grip his arm a new cut forming. How the hell is he managing to cut Ja'far? He doesn't have a blade.

"What the hell was that attack," asks Drakon, panic seeping into his voice.

"No, that wasn't an attack. That was just the air pressure and Masrur's power creating a slashing affect. Zepar probably didn't even know that was possible."

We watch closely as Zepar seems perplexed by something. Ja'far just watches him closely, bloodied and beaten.

"Hmph," whines Zepar. "I can't control this body very well yet. Oh well! As long as I can move it, I should be able to eliminate you."

I watch Ja'far as he seems to suddenly become terrified by the situation.

"But," continues Zepar readying for another attack. "I'd better be careful too. Because if I bring out my full strength in this body, I might just end up destroying the entire treasury along with you."

 _If he kills Ja'far, he won't have to worry about destroying the treasury. I'll tear his dungeon down and bury him. Djinn or not._

"Better prepare yourself," says Zepar cheerfully. "This match has barely started, right?"

I flinch feeling Salena move closer as Zepar launches attack after attack. Ja'far is only hanging by a thread, the speed of Masrur overwhelming him. I can feel my instincts telling me to step in, but Drakon's grip is tighter, as Sinbad also grips my arm.

"This isn't going well…Sinbad," says Drakon. My jaw is so tightly clench, I feel like it will shatter. "If this is Masrur's true power, it far surpasses that of a normal human being. It feels like the fantastic power I gained when I became like this. Even though Ja'far was narrowly able to escape that attack, it was only because of his skills as an assassin have made his body hyper aware of his surroundings. However, if it continues like this…he'll die."

I wait for Sinbad to respond, but he doesn't. My finger is twitching towards the rope dart hidden in my right sleeve. It'll hurt like hell to use it, but I don't think I can watch more.

"Leila," says Sinbad, shattering the silence. "Don't do it. Ja'far can take care of himself."

"I can't lose him again, Sinbad," I say looking down. "You don't get it."

"I do," he says firmly. "I have the same thought every single time I watch you leave. I know what it's like to have someone you can't live with losing."

I shake his hand off my arm, before holding it in my hand, feeling pressure building in my chest. He squeezes my hand, sliding a little closer to me. I grip his hand tighter as Zepar starts another barrage of attacks.

"Ha ha," laughs Zepar, as Ja'far adjusts to stay standing. He looks ready to collapse, but he's still planning. "Awesome! You're just barely standing now, huh? Yet I don't even have a scratch on me. But I'm already bored of this." Zepar getting ready to launch himself forward, directly at Ja'far, who doesn't have the strength to dodge. "I'll put an end to you with one final blow."

 _Come on Ja'far. You have to do something. You're a one of the most accurate with that weapon I've ever seen. Do something._

"Ja'far doesn't have the strength left to move," says Drakon panicked. Even Sinbad looks worried now.

"JA'FAR," yells Drakon, not seeing how he can get out of it.

I freeze, seeing a small smile of Ja'far's face. But Zepar is going to be coming right at-

 _Oh. How didn't I see that? I'm going to blame it on the throbbing in my shoulder. And the sheer panic of this fight._

"You've already reached your limit," laughs Zepar, as I glance at Sinbad. Did he see what Ja'far and I noticed?

"This is bad," points out Drakon. "If the fight continues, Ja'far will die. What should we do, Sinbad?" Sinbad doesn't respond, but holds my hand tighter. "SINBAD," yells Drakon.

"Limit? me," says Ja'far out of breath. "You sure are conceited," he says putting steel in his voice. "Your true form can't be destroyed and you narrowed another person's body in order to fight…is that how you intend to win…?"

I watch as Zepar slowly becomes angry. Ja'far just needs to push him a little further.

"Even thought you're a Djinn, your true nature isn't that great, is it," asks Ja'far. Zepar tenses Masrur's body, practically suffocating everyone with the power that rolls off of him in waves.

"You're really getting on my nerves," he replies, serious rather than cheerfully. "Fine. I'll rip you apart. You and that impertinent mouth of yours."

"Ja'far," yells Drakon as I move and turn to keep Salena from watching this. "This is bad…RUN!" I feel Salena bury her face in my shoulder wrapping her arms around my neck not wanting to watch the end of the match. I can't even bring myself to watch.

I can hear the crackle of electricity and the crushing of stone as Zepar jumps.

"Die," he says plainly.

There's silence before a sudden burst of energy and a loud crash as Salena yells, startled.

"What," yells Zepar panicked.

"I finally caught you," says Ja'far confidently. "No matter how strong you are, you can't break a Household Vessel, can you? It was tough. With your speed, you were easily able to avoid my attacks…but in the end, that a borrowed body. Since you couldn't completely control Masrur's strength, you weren't able to do anything but rush straight ahead. No matter how fast you move, as long as I know what direction you're coming from, all I have to do is set a trap. To a Djinn like you, human's are inferior beings. The moment you let yourself get worked up by my provocations was the moment that sealed your defeat. Now…GET OUT OF MASRUR! BARARAQ SEI!"

I shut my eyes as the lightening send flashes throughout the room, trying to force Zepar out.

I peak over, as Salena let's go, seeing Ja'far standing over Masrur.

"I'm sorry, Masrur," sighs Ja'far looking at the unconscious boy. He has some burn, but nothing that bad. "Masrur…you're awake," says Ja'far as the kid starts to open his eyes.

"Ow…," says Masrur, but my blood runs cold. It's still Zepar's voice. "Heh…you sure surprised me. You almost knocked me out cold." Ja'far has the look of pre panic on his face. "Don't make that face," says Zepar, smiling again. "It's okay. Once this match is decided, I'll leave this body."

"Decided," yells Ja'far, worrying lacing every word. "Wasn't it just decided?!"

"Nope," says Zepar sitting up and grabbing onto one of Ja'far's rope darts. "Didn't I say at the start…this is a fight to the death. You can't end this until one of you is dead. Go on," continues Zepar holding the weapon to his chest. "Kill him. If you kill him, you win. If one of you dies, you pass. That's the trial I set for you. You want to devote your Household Vessel to your master, don't you? If you want to do that…kill him?!"

"Ja'far," says Drakon hesitantly, but I can't find any words. Sinbad tenses as Salena comes closer again. Maat steps back, not sure if she can't watch this. "Something's not right," continues Drakon as Ja'far takes his weapon and backs up. "The match should have already been decided."

"This fight to the death lasts until one of us dies…that was the condition right," asks Ja'far holding his weapon tightly. I watch as he glances at me before facing Zepar again.

 _No. He can't do this._

I try to stand, but can't find the strength. It's too late for me to stop him.

"If that's the case, then it doesn't matter which one of us dies…does it," he asks.

Ja'far stand up before turning the the group of us, a small smile on his face.

"Sin," he says calmly. "I'll leave the rest to you."

I can see Sin out of the corner of my eye, shocked and uncertain.

Without a moment of hesitation, Ja'far takes his rope dart and plunges it into his chest. Blood immediately drips from the wound, as his body falls to the ground limp.

"JA'FAR!"


	57. Chapter 57

I actually just found translations for the last few chapter and couldn't resist writing more. Also I found out the ending I had planned doesn't work, but I think I see what I'm going to do to wrap up the AOS plot line and I'm excited about it.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 57

 _This can't be happening. Ja'far wouldn't do that. This is a trick. Zepar is messing with our heads. He's going to stand up and tell us everything is fine. We'll find a heartbeat if we check. We wouldn't lose Ja'far. He wouldn't die like that._

"Leila," says Maat shaking my shoulder, but I can't stop looking over to where Ja'far lays. "Say something. Leila."

"Leila," says Salena shakily. "Please."

"This can't be real," I mutter as Sinbad and Drakon go to Ja'far. "This can't be. I finally got my brother back. Please tell me it isn't."

"I'm sorry," remarks Maat.

I stand up quickly. I don't want to believe it. I move toward the edge, jumping to the next platform. I feel my ankle crack, but I just need it to not be true.

"Ja'far," says Sinbad as Drakon takes his body into his large hands. "Ja'far," continues Sinbad trying to get him to respond. "Hold on, Ja'far."

I kneel next to them, feeling dizzy at seeing the little bit of blood still seeping from the chest wound.

"Ja'far," yells Sinbad, as Drakon shifts him. I can't even attempt to find something to say.

"Sinbad," remarks Drakon firmly, silencing him. "Ja'far…he's already…"

"No," I mutter feeling tears forming in my eyes. Drakon only looks at me with sorrow, as the tears fall. I lean forward feeling sobs rack my body as I cover my mouth. All I can feel is this dull aching as thoughts of every time I've fucked up run through my mind. Not getting him out of Sham Lash. Not telling him about what happened after I left. Not totally explaining what happened to my parents. I kept so much from him to protect him, but I let him down. "No."

"Ahahahahaha," laughs Zepar as Sinbad lays a land in my back for just a moment, before standing up.

"Nice. Good job, Ja'far," laughs the Djinn. "That's it. The resolve it takes to be able to throw your life away for the sake of your king…that's exactly how a loyal subject should act! I wanted to see just how much pain you'd be willing to go through for the sake of your king. You pass."

I hear a small thud as Zepar leaves Masrur.

"This fight is over," sighs the Djinn. "It was a good match, huh?"

"A good match," I hiss through tears, feeling Sinbad stay close.

"Well maybe not from where you stand, but yeah," says Zepar so cheerful I'd like to rip his head off. "It was a good fight that brought out the strength of desperation. The first pair were able to surpass the limits of their strength. And the next two showed their willingness to offer up their lives for their master. I couldn't have asked for better results. You've got yourself some excellent subordinates. Not that all that's over what shall we do next? I was going to test Leila next, but she'll just fail in her current state-"

"QUIT FUCKING AROUND," yells Sinbad.

I look up at the sudden burst of pressure seeing Sinbad in his Baal equip staring down Zepar.

"What do you think you're doing," growls out Sinbad as I stand up. I was ready to kill Zepar for what he did to Maat and Salena, but now he's going to suffer. "We're not your playthings. They took their fights seriously. They listened to your unreasonable requests. And because it was the trail set forth by a Djinn, I just stood back and watched. If this…if this…"

"You're not getting away with this," I spit equipping Buer. At this point every emotion imaginable if running through me and I can't feel any pain or weakness. Even my flames seem fueled by grief and rage as they lick the ground scorching it.

"Can you throw your life away for your king? How much pain are you willing to endure for the sake of your king," continues Sinbad his shoulder shaking in anger. "If those are the things that make someone a loyal subject, I want don't want anything to do with them."

"I'll take it all upon myself," yells Sinbad his sword crackling with lightning as my blade grows hot in my hand. "Whether it mean putting my life at risk, or suffering…my friends are everything! I don't understand your reasoning, but I'll make you regret…playing with the lives of my friends!"

"And that's after I make you suffer for hurting my family," I growl fire licking at my skin and I can feel it burning, as my breathing becomes heavier.

"It's pointless," sighs Zepar, sounding bored. "Inside a dungeon the Djinn is…"

"Invincible, right," says Sinbad, venom on every word. "But what if you up against the power of other Djinn? If you have to face Baal and Buer's power are you sure that you'll come out unscathed?"

"I say we find out," I growl.

"Geez," says a voice causing the air to leave my lungs. It can't be him. He's…he… "I said I'd leave things to you and what are you doing?"

I turn feeling sick, spotting Ja'far standing there.

"If you do this then my death would've been for nothing, wouldn't it? I asked you to take care of things so it wouldn't end up like this, damn it. How troublesome, Sin. And Leila, you're badly hurt. You should know better than to jump into a fight in your condition."

I just stare at him, feeling my equip fade. I don't know what to think. He was dead. His heart stopped. How did he…? Is this a trap…or…?

"Ja'far," yells everyone shocked as he wipes his mouth before putting his weapons away.

"Th…that's impossible…your heart had stopped," stumbles Drakon. "I confirmed it with my own two hands."

"Thank you, Lord Drakon," says Ja'far smiling before looking around at everyone. "What? It was simple. I open a small hole in my chest that drastically weakened my heartbeat for a short time putting my body in a deathlike state. It only lasts for a few minutes, but it gives you the chance to deceive your enemy. It's a technique I developed during my time as an assassin, but I'm glad it came in handy now. Now then, we would pass if one of the two of us died, correct? I was dead for a short moment, so your condition was met. Masrur and I both safely passed your test. You can't go back on your word now, Zepar."

"That's how it is, isn't it Zepar," asks Sinbad dequipping his Djin.

I let out a soft grunt as my equip gives way and I'm crying again on my knees. I can't believe how close he was to dying, but he's okay. He's standing here in front of us with that damn I know what I'm doing attitude he didn't always have.

"Leila," says Ja'far quietly coming over. "Are you-"

"What the hell, you jerk," I say hugging him close. He pauses before hugging back. "Don't you ever do something like that again. It was stupid and reckless and…and…"

"Something you would do," he points out quietly.

"Yeah," I mutter noticing Sinbad's next to me now rubbing my back softly. "And if I would do it, it's a dumb idea."

"I'm sorry," he says as I try to calm down enough to get up. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry," I say knowing he's lost as to why I'm apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Ja'far."

"Just try to calm down," he says squeezing tighter as I notice Salena and Maat coming closer. "You're hurts and look about ready to collapse completely."

I nod letting go and wiping my eyes as Sinbad works to check that I'm okay. Ja'far backs up a little offering me a smile.

"You jerk," yells Salena tackling Ja'far to the ground. He lands with a thud, her sitting on his stomach. "You're mean and stupid and a complete jerk."

"I'm sorry, but get off of me," he says pushing her off his stomach. "That hurt."

"Good," she says punching him in the arm. He flinches before glaring at her. "Between dealing with you and Leila I'm going to have gray hair to match the two of you. You scared me," she finishes more quietly.

"I'm sorry," he says looking guilty as she crosses her arms and looks away from him. "I just-"

"Leila's basically my sister, which means you're basically my brother," says Salena poking his chest. "You're not supposed to scare you're sisters like that. I mean, who the fuck does that!"

"Salena," yells Sahel. The young girl pauses, before blushing, realizing what she said. "Don't use language like that. Where did you even learn it?"

"Leila taught me," she says now using Ja'far as a human shield. He rolls his eyes, but it's clear he doesn't mind.

"Leila," scolds Sahel. I flinch at the glare.

"It's not like I told her to say it," I argue. "So I use some bad words. She picked up on it."

"Leila taught me that word when I was three," says Ja'far calmly. "It's like a rite of passage. You can only really consider Leila your sister after she teaches you some offensive language."

"Can we not make fun of me right now," I ask feeling even more drained and gutted.

"Hey," yells Mystras. We all turn to look towards the platform they're on. "Why's everything destroyed?!"

"What kind of fight happened while we were unconscious," asks Hinahoho as they both stand up.

"Hinahoho," says Sinbad excitedly. "Mystras."

"The fights over…" speaks up Masrur tentatively.

"Masrur," yells Ja'far turning toward the Fanalis. It's odd to see how panicked and worried Ja'far is. "Are you alright? Does anything feel strange? Do you feel dizzy," questions Ja'far panicked. I can't help but laugh a little, ignoring the dull ache in my ribs.

"…I'm fine," says Masrur hesitantly. "Really…you look much more hurt than me…Ja'far…umm…I don't remember anything. What happened to the trial?"

"It practically caused my heart to stop," I mutter, starting to work to get up, only for Sinbad to stop me.

"…nothing," says Ja'far calmly. "It's over now."

"It's so not over," I say shooting Ja'far a look before sighing. "I'm still mad at you. We're having an actual talk about this once this is over."

"She looks even more hurt," says Masrur. "Does she do this a lot?"

"Yeah, cause I just love pain," I remark with some sarcasm.

"What the hell is this," growls the Djinn. "What do you think you're doing? Do you really think you can win like that? This isn't a joke! I won't accept it…I can't accept something like this. I won't acknowledge you as King! You'll spend he rest of your lives here in this dungeon!"

"Fine with me," remarks Sinbad, his voice uncharacteristically dangerous sounding.

"From the onset, we were only conquering this dungeon to help Heliohapt," says Ja'far, grabbing his weapons.

"We'll force our way through," yells Sinbad grabbing his sword again. "I'll take the metal Vessel even if I have defeat you and take it by force!"

"Here," says Maat grabbing my arm as Drakon, Masrur, Ja'far, and Sinbad get ready to battle. "You're not going to be able to help them," she says tossing it over her shoulder and helping me stand.

"She really was right," I say glancing at Sinbad. "I only seem to have bad luck."

"No," says Salena staying close by as they move away from the potential fight. "You're just a reckless idiot."

"That's true too," I say watching as Salena smiles a little. "You two okay?"

"Just take it easy," says Maat stopping next to Sahel, Tamira, and an angry Serendine.

"How foolish," scoffs Zepar. "I'll rip your souls apart."

"WAIT, SINBAD," says Serendine loudly, freezing both him and he Djinn where they stand. "Sinbad, please put down your sword. It won't do any good to carry on this dispute." I scoff loudly as Serendine glares at me, but her look softens a little. She turns back to Zepar. "Zepar, I apologize for our rudeness. Could we please carry on with the trials?"

"Seren…," says Sinbad, very taken aback. "Why are you stopping us?! Are you just saying we should stay quiet and let all of this slide?!"

"That's not it, Sinbad," she says moving closer to him. "I understand that your friends have been treated terribly. If I was in your position, I wouldn't forgive him either." I pause noticing Sahel tense a bit. "But remember Zepar's power. The power to interfere with the mind of his target and completely control a human being…" I watch as Sinbad pauses. "Just think about what would happen. If he took control of Masrur again, or even you this time. If that were to be the case none of us would survive! And what if he controlled Leila. Would you be able to stop her?"

"Leave me out of this," I say glaring at Serendine.

"We wouldn't be able to conquer this dungeon and Heliohapt's problems would remain unresolved, and General Set's family would lose another child…are you really okay with that," she asks. I glare seeing Sinbad waiver. "That's why we must grin and bear it. For the sake of the friends who risk their lives because they believe in you."

I watch as Serendine turns to the Djinn, confident in herself. "Zepar…I beg of you. Please continue the the trials to choose a king."

"Don't wanna," says Zepar coldly. "I already told you I won't acknowledge Sinbad as King. These trials were made to test the strength of the subordinates of the one who would be King. If I refuse to acknowledge him as King, then it's pointless to continue the trials. I won't choose him as King. I expect more from a King Vessel than what Sinbad has shown me."

"What about Leila," speaks up Salena shocking me. I go to tell her to be quiet, but she shakes her head. "She's a King's Candidate already. I know she intervened in our trial, but I'd like to try again," says Salena quietly. "In order for us to go home, you need to choose a King…er well I guess Queen. Let me prove to you that Leila can be the candidate."

"You'd face the trial again," asks Zepar. I look up, seeing that he's studying both Salena and Maat. "Both of you?"

"Yes," says Maat firmly. "We'd face it again, even with the knowledge that she cannot step in at all."

"Who said I agree," I blurt out.

"As admirable as that is," says Zepar actually sounding apologetic. "I cannot allow that. What you are doing here would be reason enough, but she still posses a Metal Vessel for Seere. That Djinn and I hate each other. If I were to accept her as Queen, it would drive her mad from the disputing between Djinns and conflicting power."

"That would have been helpful information when all this started," I complain earning a glare from Zepar.

"Um…excuse me," speaks up Tamira. We all turn towards her as she looks up at Zepar nervously. "Doesn't that mean that while you refuse to acknowledge Sinbad and Leila's not a suitable candidate, the Trials could continue if there was another Vessel here?"

"Miss Tamira, What do you mean," questions Ja'far, as we all watch her curious.

"I…I mean it's true, isn't it," she says clearly nervous. "If there was another person here capable of being a King Vessel, then there's a chance that person could be choose, isn't there? If so…I WOULD LIKE TO RECOMMEND LADY SERENDINE AS ANOTHER KING CANDIDATE?!"

I pause as she takes a deep breath, thinking over what she just said.

"WHAT," yells Ja'far.

"I…I know," stutter Tamira. This has to be stressful and almost feel wrong. They depended on Sinbad and the other to save them and here she is recommending the power goes to someone else. And to be so blunt about Serendine deserving the power. "I'm just and attendant and I know it's not my place to say something like this! But…is it really so wrong of me to think of my princess when a chance like this appears right in front of us. I mean…out of all of us, the one who wants the power more than anyone else…is definitely our princess! That time in Partevia and all that time that we spent on the run, chased by our own country, all she could do was regret her own lack of strength."

I flinch at how familiar that sounds to what I realized why I wanted to capture a dungeon.

"If she had more power she would probably take back the country she lost," continues the woman before pausing. "No…she definitely wants to take it back. She wouldn't have to sit back and let someone protect it for us, but could take action with her own hands. Isn't wanting such power natural?! Our princess has worried and suffered great distress over her powerlessness. That's why I want her to get her hands on a metal vessel?"

"Serendine has been a princess from the start," continues Sahel seeming conflicted. "And has never been a subordinate of Lord Sinbad's. Please consider Lady Serendine as another option for a King's Candidate and allow for us to undergo your trial."

"Do you even have the resolve it takes to undergo the Djinn's trial," asks Serendine of the two. "Resolve…that's not even a question worth asking? I can't just blatantly ignore the feelings of the two people that have cared so much about me."

Serendine turns to face the Djinn, her confidence back in full force.

"ZEPAR," she commands. "I want power. To take back my home country…and to change myself who has been powerless to do anything. PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE! ALLOW ME TO YOUR TRIALS TO BECOME KING!"


	58. Chapter 58

I never realized how much they said during the debate until I had to type it. Damn I wish they used less words.

(Update: I'm 2500 words in and Serendine has become my least favorite character ever. Just get to the God damn point and say less words…ya know)

(Update 2: This is a very long chapter (4K+ word). I apologize, but I didn't want to break this up anymore than necessary.)

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 58

I look between Serendine and Zepar, uncertainty gnawing at the back of my mind. Zepar could take this opportunity to strike us down. He may be too fed up with us to keep going, but he seems a bit sadistic to just kill us.

"Humans sure are creatures intent on doing things their own way," muses Zepar, his voice unreadable. "Whose friends, whose subordinates, and whose the King Candidate…you haven't listen to what I've said about any of it…"

I tense as the Djinn sighs, eyes scanning over us each of us. I tense as he pauses at me before moving on.

"Humans really are…interesting creatures," he says with pride and amusement lacing his tone. "Fine…I'll recognize you as a possible King's Candidate," continues Zepar with a shrug before his aura turns darker. "However…all of that was just big talk. I can't recognize you as my King with some half hearted trial. So for my trial…"

The Djinn pauses before smiling a wicked grin.

"There are two eligible King Candidates," says Zepar pointing to Sin and Serendine. "So it's natural to have you fight each other, right? But it's boring if you just fight to compare your strength like the fights I've already seen…that's why…I want you to compete a different way."

"What do you mean fight in a different way," questions Ja'far suspiciously.

"What," teases the Djinn as if we're idiots. "It's not difficult to understand. I'll have them fight with words. Anyone could see that your strength would be no match for Sinbad with his Metal Vessels. So in order to fight against him, you must use words as weapons."

"Damn," I mutter. "I would have wanted in on this."

"That's not funny Leila," yells Ja'far. "This is serious."

"Don't misinterpret," I say quietly. "I'm not saying I still want to claim the power, but I don't say what's on my mind when it comes to desiring a Djinn's power. At least I don't do it often. I've seen and done things that are hard to explain, but it's given me a sense of knowledge and realization that most don't think I'm capable of. I'm no scholar, but I don't think about things as a merchant or statesman would. In some ways I just think hearing my thoughts would have been beneficial."

"Then why don't you just say them now," asks Ja'far looking suspicious of me.

"Look at my status," I say gesturing randomly. "I'm a wanted criminal with no practical experience running anything. While my views are unique people won't listen and I'll get drowned out by noise."

"Speaking of that," says the Djinn with humor in his tone. "You can be a bit noisy. Let's keep that from happening."

"What-"

I freeze as he hits me with his energy sending my flying backwards. I groan starting to get up, noticing Maat and Hinahoho come to help me. I go to say thank you, but no voice. I sit up panicked ignoring the soreness.

"You'll be able to talk once the trial is over," he says smiling. "You could distract them." I perform the most offensive hand gesture I can.

 _That's fine. With this type of fight at least nothing like in Ja'far's trial will occur._

"Wow," says Zepar snapping me from my thoughts. I tense as he points at Ja'far and me. "You to just had pretty much the same thought. But I wouldn't be relieved just yet. It seems like you don't quite understand the nature of this fight. They'll be using words to argue against each other. Essentially, having a mental fist fight. Attacking the very values that make up the foundation of their Kingly attributes. Besides bringing their differences to the forefront without using strength of arms may result in a conclusion that leads some of you to part with your master, as you find that your ideals conflict with those of the King Vessel you have risked your flesh and blood for."

 _Shit. That makes this feel kind of intense._

"Shall we begin," speaks up Zepar cheerfully as his tail reaches where we can't see.

 _And he thinks it's a game._

We watch as two small butterfly like creatures are drawn from the chest of Sinbad and Serendine. He places them in the two plates of a large golden scale.

"This fight is a showdown between your ideologies. In other words, a battle of the heart. No matter how cool you are able to keep it on the surface, your can't lie. If your heart waivers, this copy I made will also waiver. When the scales tip towards one side, that will indicate the winner. Now let's get started. A fight between two King Candidates."

I hold my breath as Sinbad and Serendine watch each other, Hinahoho kneeling behind my to help me sit with Maat staying close by. Salena looks nervous, so I urge her over to Ja'far. She pauses before running over to him and gripping him arm. He offers her a smile before ruffling her hair, letting her stay as she is.

"My question for the King Candidate is if you were to be awarded the Metal Vessel how would you use it?"

They both pause only for Sinbad to start first.

"Zepar," says Sinbad. It's almost like he's strategically choosing to ignore Serendine. At least I would. "That's easy. I would use the power of that vessel to change the world. For that purpose, I have made efforts to make alliances with other countries and have made advances towards my goal of creating my own country. The world is filled with injustice. I will create a perfect world free of conflict where we can all accept one another as we are. My intentions haven't change at all since the moment I gained Baal's power!"

"Well Serendine," speaks up Zepar as everyone close to Sinbad looks on confidently. I always worry his confidence will be his downfall, but will it be their's as well. "That's his side. What do you think?"

"I," She begins pausing, "can empathize with his goals. I have no efforts to stand in the way of his efforts towards them. But…you're ideals are just a bunch of pretty words. There's no substance to them, like a dream where your feet never touch the ground. Just what is that perfect world you keep talking about? A world without poverty? A world without war? Or a world of complete equality with no countries, no race, and no discrimination? The world you're wishing for can't even be put into words. Isn't it too vague of an image of the perfect world?"

"That's not true," he says sounding angry. "I've made many friends and formed alliances with those who agree with my ideals…!"

"That just makes it even more disingenuous," yells Serendine _._ "There's no one in the world who hasn't faced injustice of some kind. Just look around at the people here with you. Everyone wishes that they could change something about the world. That's why everyone agrees with your desire to change things."

"Of course," yells Sinbad. "That's natural! What's wrong with that?!"

"That's not real approval for the world you're trying to create," she yells back, frustrated with him. "That's nothing more than you taking advantage of the circumstances and benefiting from the fact that everyone has some version of an ideal world! Your words make them feel good! That's also natural," she says trying to tone down the heat. "They're applicable to anyone and everyone…because the prefect world you keep going on about is just an empty idea."

 _Both of them are wrong. They both look at the big picture, but it can be smaller. They look at the overall group, but it's more about your own perfect world. I can exist in a world with war if I can still keep my world ideal. Serendine's wrong when she says his ideal is too vague because it's supposed to be specialized to each person, but he's wrong in applying it to everyone alive. It's not about countries or the world but giving the opportunity._

"If that's the case, how would you use this power, Serendine?"

"That's a good question," she says earning an eye roll for me. No need to say that to get the Djinn to like you. "If I was to gain the power of a King, I would use it for the sake of my country and only my country."

"For your country," asks Sinbad, his voice holding traces of distaste and bitterness. "That wouldn't change anything then, would it? Are you saying it's just enough to make your country happy? That's just how Partevia was back then, isn't it?!"

"I won't deny that," she says, bronze in her voice.

"Then why," spits Sinbad frustrated that she hasn't changed.

"Sinbad," she sighs. "There's more to changing the world than just using all your power against it. You wish to form a country as means to change the world, don't you?"

"Ye…Yeah," he stutters not sure where she's going with this.

"Because you think as a leader of a country you'll be able to negotiate with other countries and influence their actions."

"That's right."

"Right…," she says. "If that's the case, you don't need a country. Just being a merchant is enough, isn't it?"

I watch the group as they all look shocked. They hadn't thought about taking a different path. But the path Serendine is mentioning isn't more direct. It's one thing to establish yourself as a merchant, but that doesn't mean people will respect you to listen in regards to diplomatic matters.

"The Sindria Trading Company has become a prominent company, even in Reim. You were able to eliminate the Maraidel Company and absorb their resources and in doing so ensured that and have all the property, assets, and Human Resources you could ever need. As a trading company, you've been able to make alliances with other countries. Money, popularity, fame, power…you have it all. Doesn't someone like that already have the power to greatly influence the world. Even if you don't found your own country you already have everything you wished for. So why do you still wish for a country?"

 _Because it's not everything._

"That's obvious," says Ja'far, as I shoot the Djinn a look. Zepar just smiles at me.

 _Ass. Ja'far's allowed to intervene, but not me._

"In the end a trading company is just a trading company," continues Ja'far glancing at me. "It's be easier to accomplish what we want as a country. Which is why Sin needs to found a country."

"Do you still want more," scoffs Serendine. "I see. In that case none of you really understand what a country is. You aren't thinking of a country as anything other than a vessel for diplomacy. Have you given serious thought to what it means to have your own country? What about the population? What will you produce? How will you be organized? Will it be a monarchy or a republic? Currently, your just a trading company made up of a few hundred people. But a country is different. They won't be your friends and allies that agree with your ideals. They'll be your citizens. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep domestic affairs stable and protect the livelihood of your citizens? It's just a matter of fact that diplomacy has to come second. As a King, wouldn't it be your duty to protect your country and it's citizens and not to go it and change the world?! I would use that power to protect my country and my citizens. I would stabilize our domestic affairs and if I had the extra power, I would try to improve our foreign policy. But, giving priority to your country is just a natural part of being a ruler. You're always looking further and further ahead at the world as a whole. Doesn't that make you unsuited to create a country? You're strong…and without even trying you attract people to you. You have the wit and resourcefulness to become an overwhelmingly successful leader, but because of those things you are not suited to be a king!"

Sinbad starts to sweat, glaring at the woman so willing to challenge him so forcefully. He's come so far, but all Serendine sees is how her way as the only viable option. She's more trying to reassure herself, and that's breaking down Sinbad's views.

"How can you say that I'm not suited to be a King," asks Sinbad, his voice sounding bitter. I can see why. He saved her from the country that betrayed her after being taken control of someone outside the Royal Family.

"Because a King does not need to be a leader," she says calmly. "If a King holds all the power, controls all, and command all those around him, that doesn't prove that he has exceeded what it means to be King. That would just make him a dictator. A king is surrounded by government officials, soldiers, nobles, and people in a variety of other official positions. He gathers their ideas and uses that combined knowledge to determine his policies. So even though a king as the right to decide how his country is run, his decisions aren't based solely on the knowledge of a single person. You're familiar with how this works, aren't you? When the president of your company wasn't around you were able to put your heads together and come up with solutions. At that time you were without a leader, weren't you?"

"Then what's the purpose of having a King," yells Ja'far. "Aren't you being contradictory? Don't you want the power of a King yourself?!"

"I'm not being contradictory," she replies tersely. "Because a King's purpose is to be a royal symbol and nothing more. It's the same with your company. The Sindria Trading Company has been able to gain the trust of all its customers because it has the living legend Sinbad leading it. That's how a country works too. A King fulfills his duty reigning from his throne and earning the respect and love of the people. Citizens of a country are unified, love their country, and put down roots there all because of a King. Such a country would be be acknowledged by other countries as superior and it would be trusted. It's a cycle. A good king is not usually a good leader. It's enough that the king simply exists. In that case what do you think the most important quality of a King is?"

She looks around be we wait for her to tell us her thoughts.

"Blood," she remarks calmly as my blood runs cold. "No matter what kind of person takes over as King, a royal bloodline is necessary for the longevity of a country. Blood connects the country with its people and is the bond that solidifies a country's strength. That is why the royal family is special. The blood that flows through their veins exists for the sake of their country and the thousands of citizens they support. That's not only true for Partevia, but Heliohapt as well. You saw the people of the former King's faction who supported the young Prince Sharrkan, right? Why do you think they were so desperate to put such a young prince on the throne? It's because those brothers have the blood of an unbroken line of Kings flowing through their veins. No one else has that. Blood alone holds such absolute power. In other words…that is what a King really is."

I take a deep breath gripping Hinahoho's arm. I desperately want to stand up and tell Serendine otherwise, but can't. Sin needs to know she is wrong. Noble blood means nothing.

"Leila," whisper Hinahoho, pushing me to lean back against his chest. "Calm down and breathe."

I nod trying to relax, but what she's saying just pisses me off to no end. She's still just as naïve as Sinbad and knows little about the world. She doesn't realize how much her family has gone against her own words and beliefs.

"You are strong," continues Serendine. "You have courage, intelligence, and power. More than anyone else…more than enough. But you can't change your bloodline. You don't have the blood of King's running through you. So I'd like to ask you one more time…don't be so particular about forming a country. Isn't the company you have now enough. You can never truly become a King. Despite that do you continue to wish for a country to help you change the world?"

Sinbad refuses to make eye contact, the scale wavering ever so slightly.

"It's true," breaths Sinbad, his hands in tight fists. "Just as you said I want to create a country to help me achieve my goal of changing the world. The country I'm thinking of won't exist solely for the sake of its own citizens. You may accuse me of spending too much time thinking about the world as a whole, but it's only natural after all. If you stay isolated in your own country without any interaction with the world beyond your borders, it will only lead to the decline of your country. Now that Metal Vessels have spread throughout the world, you can't be so naïve as to think that your own country is the only one that matters. Imuchakk, Sasan, Artemyra, even Heliohapt…they all felt that sense of impending crisis and changed their policies didn't they? That's why I'll create my own country centered around foreign diplomacy from the moment it is created. I don't need blood. I'll be the same as my citizens. A country when all its citizens are merchants! That's the country I will create! A new country founded on trade!"

"What about territory," she sighs as Sinbad freezes. I sigh. That was the next logical argument from her side of things.

Sinbad stands there tense, fighting to find a counter argument, but a solid one doesn't exist to this point.

"You think you can just find some unexplored region that no one has claimed," she asks full of condescension. "Have you set your sights on the furthest reaches of the Dark Continent? What will you do if you build your country in a place like that? You can't interact with other countries and set up satisfactory trade agreements from there. That solution is far removed from your idea of a country founded on trade, isn't it?!"

"No," says Sinbad in more of a growl. "If we keep looking I'm sure we can-"

"RIDICULOUS," yells Seren. "THINK REALISTICALLY! THERE ISN'T A PLACE LIKE THAT!"

"Sinbad," she says trying to stay calm. "Why have you decided to create a new country? Didn't you decide to take action because you saw the wretched condition of our home country, Partevia? If so, then isn't that the place you should save, the place you should return to, actually Partevia? Partevia agreed to an immediate cease fire with Reim. They're working towards economic recovery. It seems like they've been given the opportunity to rebuild."

"If you knew about the ceasefire then you should know Partevia is already on the road to recovery."

"Partevia is recovering," she says doubtfully. "Don't be so naïve. Do you really believe something as convenient as a story that the economy will simple recover from calling a ceasefire? That's impossible. That man isn't such an honest person. I have no doubt that this is just a cover for what's really happening! General Barbarossa and a handful of nobles were the ones that wanted to continue Partevia's involvement in the war despite at weakening conditions. It was never made public, but his majesty had become quite weak. His body was riddled with disease. All of the real power was already in Barbarossa's hands. There was no one left in the palace that could stand against his influence."

She pauses taking a deep breath, for good reason. This is her family and regardless of her opinion it hurts her to see what happened.

"After he assassinated his majesty, Barbarossa enter the ceasefire…however, we don't believe his reasons were to allow the country to recover. I can't allow that man to continue to violate my country." She takes another deep breath before meeting Sinbad's eyes. "Sinbad…help me take back Partevia. Become a true leader. You can become the next figurehead to serve as the pillar supporting Partevia!"

"Huh?!"

"If you do, you'll get your own country just like you wanted, and you'll start working towards solving global problems," she says starting to rattle of reasons. "Plus, we can save or home country, and I'll be able to take my country back."

"WAIT A MINUTE," yells Sinbad. "BUT I'M NOT ROYALTY! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT JUST SAID THAT I COULD NEVER BECOME KING BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT BLOODLINE!"

"What are you saying," she replies calmly. "You won't be King, I will."

I look up at Hinahoho, thinking I missed something he just shrugs.

"I'll surrender all power to you, but the one that actually takes the throne will be me with my royal bloodline," she says pointing to herself calmly. "Become my husband."

"Huh," everyone screams as I feel myself shaking.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING," rages Ja'far.

"They don't exactly get along that well," says Salena looking over at me. I take a deep breath not feeling good about where this goes.

"No," says Sahel looking more conflicted now. "You're wrong…"

"Don't misunderstand," remarks Serendine. "This doesn't mean what you think it does. As I said before, Sinbad cannot become King…but he can stand at the head of a country as its leader and bring its citizens together."

I look over at Sinbad who looks ready to snap, sweat beading on his face.

"All I'm saying is that there is another path you can take," says Serendine moving closer to Sinbad. "That there's another path you can take. Cultivating your own land and founding your own country isn't a realistic goal. Moreover, you're not royalty, Sinbad. But you have been gifted with overwhelming talents…that's why you should accept my offer. My royal blood will make up for what you lack. I will use the power of Metal Vessels to restore my royal authority. For the sake of my country…I will become its symbol and an unshakable existence to support it. After I ascend to the throne, I will protect my country as it's Queen. And as my husband, you can become a statesman and use your strength to change the world like you want to! If it's the marriage that you're worried about, don't be. I know you're a man that can't be tied down. You'll still be free to do as much womanizing as you like and even take on concubines if you choose too. This is in both of our best interests. I'll be using you and you'll be using me. This is the most realistic approach for us to take, isn't it?"

Everyone freezes as she moves closer touching Sinbad's chest with he hand as he seem frozen in either fear or realization. His side of the scale begins to dip more with each word that leave her mouth.

"Sinbad, I can give you what you wish for," she says finally. "With my royal blood I can make you into a revolutionary that can change the world…! What are you afraid of?! You understand don't you? Use me to achieve your goals!"

He's just frozen, completely unable to respond.

"Surely this is the reason I've survived until today…the reason I met you…this is something I…no. Something we are meant to do! Don't you want to save Partevia…save the world with your own two hands?! USE ME AS A STEPPING STONE TO MAKE YOUR PERFECT WORLD A REALITY! I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT!"

"The scale…" says Ja'far quietly as the sound of dropping metal is heard and the scale tips in Serendine's favor.

"You're heart has wavered," speaks up Zepar. "Sinbad loses."

Sinbad leans forward as Serendine steps back. He tries to catch his breath, sweat dripping off of him.

"Wow…I'm surprised," says Zepar, almost regretful. "I never thought that Sinbad would actually lose…"

"I…," begins Sinbad struggling to get the words out. "I…can still fight. I'm just thinking of a counter argument!" He looks up at the Djinn desperate. "My heart hasn't given up yet! I can…!"

"Sinbad," says Zepar stopping him. "No matter what you say, her words have moved you. You agree with her conviction and the fact that the scales have shifted is proof of that. You have lost this fight."

 _He…but I thought he. Would he really do that? Is he…is Sinbad giving up? No, that's not him. He'll keep fighting and find a way to accomplish all he dreams about. Right?_


	59. Chapter 59

This one is a lot of fluff, but I kind of wanted to show some interactions between Leila, Salena and Maat. There's also a little Sin/Leila fluff because I couldn't resist.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 59

I look down trying to collect my thoughts as the Djinn tells Serendine what to do and warns the others. I start to stand with the others knowing we will be leaving soon. But I feel detached. Serendine isn't only making Sin question his path, but why I really hold this power.

I can feel that I should tell Sinbad the truth about my heritage so he can see Serendine's wrong. But I feel obligated to tell Ja'far first and I can't tell if I'm ready.

And if I tell Sinbad, will that give him another reason to give up. I don't exactly go against Serendine's points. My body is screaming that I'm not what my family was. I'm the kid that grew up with the expectation to amount to nothing at all.

"Leila," says Maat coming over and halting my thoughts. I look around realizing we're on a magic circle, headed back to Heliohapt. I hadn't even registered the change in scenery, let alone the Djinns parting words. "Is something wrong?"

"Serendine is," I say looking at Salena and Maat. "She doesn't begin to grasp the concept that blood doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe if you told them everything, they'd understand," says Salena. "Plus, I know you want to tell them. Especially Sinbad."

"It's just scary," I remark as she shrugs. "I will, but I need to see what the clan here in Heliohapt was doing. I want to be able to explain everything to them. I can't do that without starting to really look at who my parents were no matter how hard."

"Does that mean you'll finally let me look at those books your dad sent here along with the research you mother did," asks Salena excitedly.

"Yes," I say smiling as she does. "Are you sure you're feeling well? That was a lot to deal with in the dungeon."

"I'm okay," she assures as I move to sit down by some on the treasure being sent back on this circle. "What about you? That couldn't have been easy."

"I've been through worse," I remark as Maat and Salena each sit on different sides of me. "What about you Maat?"

"I feel like I could sleep for a week," say say grumpily. "In a way I'm kind of glad I got the chance to face him. He did something terrible to Heliohapt and my family. I feel like I can move forward more easily now."

"Glad to hear it," I say playing with my necklace. "When we get back I want to get ready. I'm going to tell them and I'm going to learn the techniques of my parents. I'm the last person who can, and I want to make them proud. Even if I never really knew them."

"I feel the same way about my parents," whispers Salena. I look over at the young brunette, noticing tears forming in her purple-blue eyes. "But I knew my sister and I know what to do to make her proud, so that's what I'll do. I think if I make her proud, they would have been too."

"My Father just wanted me to be happy," says Maat. I look over at her, noticing her green eyes look lonely. "My mother wanted me to follow my own path. I'm doing that now that we all met and I think she'd be proud. I love my family, but I don't fit with them. I'm proud of where I come from, but for me just being another soldier in a military family isn't what I want to do. Something tells me this little group is where I really belong. With you two protecting people and making our own path people didn't expect."

"We're one hell of a messed up group," I say laughing a little ignoring the dull aching in my side. "Maybe that's why we get along. That and the fact that we don't have a set path, but get to make one."

"I think it's our winning personalities," remarks Salena with a laugh. "Except for yours, Leila. You can be kind of scary."

"Hey," I pout. I can't help but smile as she and Maat laugh at me. "You're so mean."

"You know I'm just teasing," she says as I laugh a little shaking my head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Are we your first real friends," asks Salena. I pause a bit taken a back. I never really thought about that. "When I first met the company, you seemed to be trying to get to know them just like me."

"I guess so…uh…actually my first real friend was probably Sin. But after that it probably was you two. Ja'far's kind of an exception though. I got to know some of the people at the company, but I don't know if they'd call me their personal friend. More like acquaintances. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," says Maat. "Now I have a question. Did Drakon always look like that?"

"Nope," I say casually thinking back to the stubborn green haired teen. "He was actually kind of good looking. A little taller than Sin with green hair and yellowish eyes. He only has this form because he assimilated…with…his. Shit! Take your Household Vessel off!"

"What!?"

"He assimilated with this Household Vessel," I say panicked. "I don't want you to end up having to assimilate!"

"Ja'far's also a Household and hasn't assimilated," points out Salena. I pause realizing she right. "You should probably rest. You don't seem to be thinking clearly."

"Then how does someone get stuck assimilating," I ask. They both shrug. "I'll ask Drakon. I just don't want you to end up stuck like that if you don't want to."

"It's okay, Leila," remarks Maat with a smile. "If it happens, it happens. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Sorry," I say embarrassed by my outburst.

"Do you think Sinbad is going to give up," asks Salena, quietly. I sit up but tense. "He seemed pretty heart broken and it just…"

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "I don't think he'd give up, but I'd have to ask him."

I pause as Salena nods and Maat pulls her legs closer.

"That idiot," I scoff leaning back. "He wouldn't let me give up. I could be moments from dying and he'd make me keep fighting to stay alive. I won't let him give up because he has no reason to."

"If you tell him, I think he'd listen," muses Maat out loud. "He cares deeply about you and isn't good at hiding it."

I go to say something else but pause as there's a bright flash blinding me. I blink finding myself landing on my back with a groan. I look up, shutting my eyes quickly as the sun assaults them. I can feel the dry heat of Heliohapt surrounding me and the fine sand on my exposed limbs. It feel kind of nice.

"Did everyone make it," yells Drakon calmly.

"Ugh," whined Mystras. "There's sand in my mouth."

"Ouch! Who stepped on me," yells Ja'far.

"Sorry," laughs Salena as I smile a little to myself. Knowing Salena she probably did that on purpose (though not hard), still mad at Ja'far.

"Need a hand," says a quiet voice above me. I open my eyes seeing a smiling Sinbad blocking the sun, holding his hand out to me.

"Yeah, but don't touch my left side," I say putting my left hand into his. "I think I messed up my ribs."

"Understood," he says hoisting me up. I immediately feel him lay a hand on my hip to keep my steady was I try to balance. "Is something wrong?"

"Just really dizzy," I say realizing just how much Sin is spinning. "I'll be fine in a moment," I say leaning my head on his shoulder. "I still think you can create your own country, so don't give up. She's wrong."

"I'm not giving up," he says quietly as I shiver feeling his breath on my ear. I can feel him smile, holding me close. "I agree with you. I can do it, especially when I consider all the amazing friends I have helping me. And the fact that you're still by my side."

"I'd kiss you, but if I lift my head up I might just pass out."

"Fair reason to not kiss me," he chuckles. "Also everyone would see."

"I forgot about that," I say with a small laugh. "What can I say? I'm exhausted."

"Maat," I hear a voice yell. I pause before realizing it's Babu. I go to look up, but Sin stops me from lifting my head as he pulls my closer. "You made it back!"

I smile as I hear Babu asking his sister questions rapidly. He's excited and she is too from the ways she answers rapidly.

"Babu," speaks up Sinbad. "Any chance you, Maat, and Salena could take Leila back to town? She's needs medical attention and I don't think it will do her any good to stay here."

"Of course," he says coming over. I glance up as he lays a hand on my back. "You look ready to fall asleep."

"Don't tempt me," I say with a smile. He turns around as Sinbad helps me grab on and Babu gets me onto his back. "Thanks, Babu."

"It's no problem," he says firming up his grip and leaning forward as Maat and Salena come over.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," whispers Sinbad to me. "Just rest. We can talk later."

I nod as Babu starts to leave, making one quick stop so Maat can be welcomed home by her father. I can't help but smile at the relief on his face.

"What happened in there," speaks up Babu as I glance at him. "Maat seems different. She seems happier. I mean I know it's not my imagination because well something clearly happened to you."

"She found she doesn't have to follow the same path your family will," I say watching as he smiles before chuckling. "What?"

"It's about time she realized that," he says calmly. "She's loyal to a fault to us. Maat can do better going out and seeing the world. She used to be more outspoken and never wanted to be just another blip in our family tree."

"Got drowned out by you and Nour and was tired of being ignored," I tease only for Babu to threaten to drop me. "Sorry."

"She doesn't think like everyone here," he says. "She got tired of no one listening so just quieted down. Promise you'll let her do her own thing but keep her from doing something bad. Just help her find her path."

"Of course I'll help her," I say feeling a sad smile on my lips. "I don't have a path in mind for myself yet."

"You'll find it," he says with a shrug. "You're still kind of young."

"Don't tell Sin," I say smiling. "He's terrified at the idea of getting older."

—Later That Night—

I blink before rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. The room is dark except for a small amount of candle light sending shadows onto the ceiling. After arriving the healers had sedated me and started treatments, but that's the last thing I remember. Just before that I convinced the other three to go home and rest for a while.

"Hey sleepyhead," says the teasing voice of Sinbad. I turn towards him, seeing him sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey," I say turning onto my left side, my ribs not bothering me nearly as much. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm not hurt, unlike you. You didn't think we were going to leave you here alone," he teases leaning closer and kissing my softly. "We figured that you'd wake up at some point tonight and wanted someone here to check on you. Ja'far would have, but we convinced him that with his injuries he needed to rest too."

"How are you feeling after all that," I ask as he kneels next to the bed to be at eyes level with me. I start to play with the shorter front pieces of his hair. "After what she said…"

"I'm good," he says offering me a genuine smile. "It wasn't something I wanted to hear, but I'm determined to do this the way I want to. I've forged this path so far, and I can give up on it. Besides I could never marry someone like her after falling for you. I'd be disappointed."

"Charming," I say urging him closer for another kiss. He obliges, with a quick laugh. "Everyone else, are they…?"

"Everyone is doing good," he says calmly. "You should get some more sleep. The healers told me the extent of your injuries. It's nothing too serious, just painful, but you still need rest. You need to stay in Heliohapt for a few days, but then we'll start to head back to Balbadd. Also Salena said you two have something to work on tomorrow."

"Yeah," I say regretting not telling her to wait til I'm healed up. "I have to tell you and Ja'far the rest of the explanation about my parents. And would it be okay if two people came with me to Balbadd."

"There's no rush to tell us," urges Sinbad with a laugh. "And you do know you don't have to ask about Salena coming. Both her and Maat are always welcome."

"I wasn't asking about her," I say laughing at his confused look. "You'll probably meet the other person tomorrow."

"Alright," he says sitting back up in the chair. I watch as he seems to start running through all the people I've introduced him to here, but not figuring out who. "We'll all talk more in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Yes, my King," I tease before shutting my eyes.

I relax and quickly start to drift off. After a moment I feel him shift closer, taking my hand in his and kissing it gently.

"You're a handful, Princess," chuckles Sinbad. I wonder what he means by that, but ignore it an go to sleep anyways. I can ask him tomorrow.


	60. Chapter 60

Sorry for the delayed posting. things have been hectic.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 60

"It's not that hard, Leila," says Salena from next to me. I just squint trying to understand what was written in the book. After I was allowed to leave the healer, Salena and I started to look into this information immediately. It has something to do with my Father's former clan, but I'm having trouble reading it.

"I get the concept, but it's reading this that's the problem," I remark trying to decipher Vartan's handwriting. "Just give me a minute."

"You two doing okay," laughs Maat. I glance up at her before nodding and trying to understand this. She's dressed up for Nour's funeral. The outfit isn't that different from normal. I dress with the sides open, kept from moving my a thin gold chain. Her typical brown sandals were replaced with several bangles on her ankles and a snake shaped bracelet on her one wrist and the thick golden cuff for her Household Vessel on the other. Her hair, which is usually left long draping along her back, is braided intricately.

"Yep, but everyone who ever wrote in these books has really bad handwriting," says Salena. I finish the sentence sitting back. "Leila's having some trouble reading it."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come," I ask.

"Absolutely not," says Hasina walking in. "You're supposed to be resting. This will take a long time and you shouldn't be up for that long."

"But-"

"No," the three say in unison. I'm frown a little, happy that at least Ja'far and Sinbad aren't here to agree with them.

"He knows you would have wanted to be there," speaks up Hasina putting a hand on Maat's shoulder. "We'll be back later tonight. Salena, you're in charge."

"I'm offended," I say pouting. "I'm still sorry."

"We know," says Maat offering me a smile. "Good luck with your studying."

"We'll need it," jokes Salena as they leave. I shoot her a light glare before trying to understand what's written down again.

"Hey Salena," I say staring at the page in front of me.

"Yeah."

"What's this word?"

"Rurumu was right. You needed to study more."

"Funny," I say rolling my eyes.

And we continue, the pattern for a while. Eventually though I find my rhythm as Salena starts to do her own thing while I struggle through. I'm starting to make progress, but it's slow going and I should have expected that. The concepts are intriguing though. Being able to use my own life force to power myself and what Vartan worked on is even more elaborate.

"How are you coming," asks Sinbad pulling me from my thoughts. I look over and see him leaning against the side of the desk, arms crossed and a calm look on his face. "You've been up here a while. Salena thought you were coming down right after her."

"I'm doing good. I just got distracted," I say standing up and going in front of him. "What about you?"

"I told you, I'm okay," he says chuckling before gently starting to trace along my tattoo. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I know you are strong and determined, but I can't help it," I say, gold eyes meeting gray. "I just don't want to see you shoot for the moon only to settle for the stars."

"I'm sorry," he says starting to chuckle. I look away, feeling the heat rise to my face. "That was very poetic. I wasn't expecting it from you."

"Shut up," I say smacking him lightly as he smiles at me, making me blush even more. "Hasina told me it was something my mother used to say. You don't aim for the moon, just to hit the stars. You have to always work hard for the greater goal. Don't settle and don't stop."

"I like it," he remarks as I turn to look at him. He smiles as he take my one hand and holds it in his gently. "It's beautiful. Just like the woman who's lips uttered those words to me."

"You really like to try and fluster me," I say looking away to hide my blush, but managing to see the smirk forming on Sinbad's face.

"Perhaps," he says laughing. "They do mean something to me though, so thank you for sharing that with me."

He lets go, pausing as I study him.

"Can I ask you something," I say quietly. He pauses before nodding. "What's going on with you? You and Mystras have been whispering about something since before we went into the dungeon."

"It's nothing," he says with a shrug, but his eyes hold some nervousness. "Don't worry."

"Okay," I say moving closer, noticing him tense a bit. "So you aren't nervous around me," I tease laying a hand on his chest.

"Always," he replies, still standing rigid. "How could I not be?"

"So if I-"

"You know what," he says stopping me in my tracks. "I should probably get back to the others. Why don't you finish up and come join us?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," I urge narrowing my eyes a little. I pause before biting my lip as Sinbad lets out a sigh. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he says quickly, clearly panicked. He pauses before sighing again. "It's just…I feel like I need to change how I behave around you. I love you and we've done nothing wrong, but thinking about you're parents… I need to slow down and pursue this properly because you deserve absolute respect from me. I don't want to ruin what we have by not taking into account what I know now."

"Okay," I say with a sigh. "I know you aren't telling me everything though, but that's okay." I pause running my hand through my hair as he rubs the back of his neck a little nervous still. "Let me finish up one section of this really quick and I'll come down." I move closer, quickly kissing Sinbad on the cheek. "I love you, Sin."

"I love you, Leila," he replies meeting my eyes and giving my arm a quick squeeze. "Don't ever doubt that."

I nod and sit down as he leaves, watching every stride he makes.

I turn back to the pages feeling a little more curious. I'll find out what's going on with Sin eventually, but I can't focus on it. He'll tell me when he's ready and I trust him.

One thing I probably won't be able to figure out is all this research before telling them though but at least I know what I want to do next. I continue to scan the page, deciphering what it says about emotional connections.

Perhaps this is why Vartan and Keket connected in the first place. The information seems so similar, but unique. The concepts from Vartan more emotional based, and more factual from Keket.

Magoi Manipulation.

A topic so foreign to me, but feels natural. Reaching out I can feel the Rukh within me and in those I deeply care for. Based on what the notes say, this is different than how it usually goes. I'm not magi. I can tell that just from having met Yunan, but feeling like this…

Could it stem from my heritage?

No. That's just my imagination.

I lean back stretching, before standing up. I desperately want to stretch my right arm and shoulder, but it wrapped too tightly for me to move it much at all. It's annoying, but it's also what I get for not being more careful. Things over the last several years have made me more reckless. I've been surrounded by people I care for and now I'd risk every part of me for them. I was probably more likely to stay alive before I met Sinbad.

I smile to myself going down the stairs, knowing I still wouldn't trade this group for my safety or anything else.

I freeze as I look into the open room. Everyone is sitting around chatting quietly, but it looks like…they're waiting for someone. The only people missing are Serendine and Tamira. I watch as Ja'far turns towards me with a fire in his eyes and his lips pursed.

"Hi," I say watching them all freeze. I tense as some of them look at me and other avoid my gaze all together. I really don't like this and don't want to be here. "I'm just going-"

"Sit," speaks up Ja'far firmly.

I hesitate, but walk in and hesitantly sit next to Sinbad. I look at him for an explanation, but he only gives my arm a gentle squeeze before leaning back. I can feel the very tips of his fingers brushing against the back of my arm so that people can't see it.

"I'm sitting, but why," I ask looking around. Most pause or share hesitant looks with each other. Noticing this I focus my attention on Ja'far. "Well?"

"You need to tell us everything," he says firmly. "You need to explain what the hell your researching up there, what you told Sinbad about our family, Fatima, the-"

"Okay," I say stopping him. I wait and can see he's not certain I mean it. "It's by no means pleasant or happy and none of it has a happy ending yet."

"You're also going to explain what going on between you and Sinbad," finishes Ja'far iron in his voice and a fire so forceful in his eyes I can practically feel myself suffocating.

I return his firm look with my own, knowing we won't waver unless forced. We might not be siblings by blood, but that's a trait we both learned.

"Fine," says Sinbad calmly. We both quickly look at him. "You will all be told what's going on."

"Sin…"

"Leila, if anything I should be worried," he says smiling. "It's the same as back in Partevia. If I would have done anything to hurt you they would have hunted me down. Something tells me they would do the same."

"The research and my parents all tie together so let's leave that for last," I say with a sigh leaning back. Ja'far nods and sits down. "Fatima's probably the easiest this to bring up first."

I take a deep breath looking around at everyone. Most look hesitant and concerned, but Ja'far, Salena, and Sinbad hold a different expression. They look more angry and sympathetic at the same time. Sin's expression has something else I can't place quite yet.

"He never actually did…that," I say with a sigh. I look around noticing the all seemed to relax the slightest amount. "Would just touch me and threaten."

I finger the hem of my shirt, not really sure what to explain this as.

"It was Maader's last attempt to get me to give up. She thought that by threatening something that would do damage me not only physical, but emotionally and reputation wise, she could break me. He kept saying how the one person I cared for would never be able to be with me after he was through with me. The entire time he would be grabbing at areas he really shouldn't have been touching."

"Would you have given up to that," asks Sinbad.

"Probably not," I say feeling uncomfortable. "I kind of felt bad for him. His entire reason for living was just using him. I just felt bad that I could understand that, but he couldn't."

"If I ever see him, I'm going to make him pay with his life," says Ja'far.

"Don't think like that," I scold, watching everyone tense a little. Ja'far seems taken aback before seeming upset. He can be better than that though. He doesn't just have to amount to a killer…

"He's going to get what's coming to him. He's had an awful life and I don't think it will get better. Listen, what he did is something I can move on from. I don't want to talk about it again. It's over. If it starts to bother me I will speak up."

"I'm holding you to that," says Sinbad sharply. I turn towards him quickly, throwing my gray hair over my shoulder. "If I have any hunch it's bothering you-"

"Trust me," I remark. "I'm not the person I was when we met. I'm not perfect and I keep a lot to myself, but I'm working on it."

"What about you and Sinbad then," asks Ja'far crossing his arms still looking angry.

"You want to answer that," I ask Sin with a smile. I watch as his eyes widen and he fumbles for an answer. "Can we leave that for last actually? Sin has to help me explain it. And I think I just broke him."

I jump as the front door is slammed open.

"LEILA," yells a voice I know too well. "WHY DID NARMES COME AND ALERT ME THAT YOU HAVE JUST RETURNED FROM THE DUNGEON?!"

"Oh shit," I mutter as Salena just looks at Ja'far apologetically. I look down, feelings suddenly worse for wear. "She's pissed."

"You knew this would happen," sighs Salena. She notices the stern look she receives from Ja'far who has crossed his arms. "We'll explain once Amina's calmed down."

"AND THAT YOU TOOK SALENA WITH YOU," yells the voice entering the room, her feet powerfully pounding on the ground. "WELL?!"

"I didn't want to miss out," I say with a shrug as the fifteen year old stops in front of me.

I study Amina, thoroughly regretting what I've done now. The half Fanalis, half Heliohapt woman was a unique sight. Her long waist length hair was a vibrant pink/red, her eyes the murky green she inherited from her mother hold rage, which shocks me. Her very well toned muscles ripple with frustration. Dressed in traditional Heliohapt clothes may not have been her best decision since if she starts to breath any more heavily her breasts might just pop out to say hello.

"I SAID YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO GO," she yells as I flinch at the loudness. "You came here and you warn us how dangerous it is and then you go with Salena!"

"But-"

"No," she says leaning forward ending up inches from my face. "You weren't supposed to go! It wasn't safe and you told me how often you're injured! You told be how many people die going into those things! Then why would you go?!"

"Do you want to introduce yourself to everyone," I say looking around at the shocked crowd of my friends.

I watch as Amina pauses. She stands up before looking at everyone. It takes a moment before her face starts to turn as red as her hair and her eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting," she yells panicked before bowing. I look at Sinbad's who's wide eyed and uncertain what to even do. I squeeze his arm and he looks at me still confused and now a little worried. "Wait," she pauses looking around. "Are these the people from the Sindria Trading Company?"

"Yes," says Sinbad very hesitantly.

"Oh," she speaks up excitedly starting to smile. "Wait! Really?!" I nod as she spins around to look at everyone. I move and lean on Sinbad as she does this. "So the blue haired one is Hinahoho," she says pointing at him. "And you're Drakon. Mystras and Sahel. Oh my! That means you're Ja'far!" She says before going over to him. She grabs his hand shaking it. "I'm so happy to meet you especially! Leila talks about you all the time." She turns quickly towards Masrur, all the motions fluid and elegant even though they are excited and a bit hyper. "You must be the former gladiator, Masrur! I heard that you're a Fanalis! My father was a Fanalis."

"You're a Fanalis," he says as she turns back to Sinbad and I.

"And you must be Sinbad," she says. He looks between Amina and I before nodding hesitantly. "I'm honored to meet you. I've heard a lot about your adventures from Leila."

"I'm apologize for my rudeness," starts Ja'far catching her attention. She turns towards him who looks at her suspiciously. "Who are you and how do you know Leila?"

I freeze as she turns towards me with a sigh. "You still haven't told them," she says calmly. I shake my head. "What are you waiting for?"

"I was about to, but…" I pause gesturing to the group sitting here. She starts to blush again looking away. "Everyone this is Amina, the first princess of Heliohapt. She arrived here just before we did."

"So she's the princess," says Sinbad hesitantly. I look at him and nod. He turns and glares at Mystras. "You told me," he stops glancing around at different people.

"I was really convinced," he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mind feeling everyone else in," I say urging Amina to sit. She obliges, but is clearly confused.

"No," pouts Sinbad hugging me closer. I raise an eyebrow as he refuses to look at me.

"Stop pouting," scolds Ja'far. "They thought you were the princess."

"Oh," I say laying my head down on Sinbad's shoulder.

…

…

…

"Wait," I say sitting up to look at Sinbad. He startled a bit turning towards me. I watch as he blushes ever so slightly, avoiding my eyes still. "You thought what?!"

"It was his fault," says Sinbad pointing at Mystras. "He had me convinced that you were the princess."

"Our pasts do have some similarities," says Amina playing with the end of her hair.

"Is that why you've been acting so weird," I ask watching Sin sheepishly nod. "What the hell," I say smacking his chest, but not hard. He turns to me looking surprised to say the least. "I thought I did something wrong."

"Sorry, but we didn't have all the information," he says apologetically. "Ja'far even believed it."

"I didn't deny it, but I didn't just believe it because you had an idea and some half baked facts to support it."

"That's why you called me princess the other night," I ask watching his eyes widen.

"You heard that," he asks. I nod watching him start to get nervous. "What else did you hear?"

"Nothing," I say feeling myself start to blush now. "What else did you say?"

"Nothing," says Sinbad, but there's this hesitation that makes me think that's not true. "Let's just move on. You were going to explain your parents."

"But now I want to know what you said," I pout. He pauses rubbing the back of his neck.

"You two can do whatever this is later," I turn towards Ja'far as he pauses. I feel a little bad about how confused he looks by us. "Just start explaining things."

"Okay," I say feeling guilty now. I sit up a bit straighter, feeling my palm sweating as Sin stays next to me, but places a hand on my back, his thumb moving along my spine.

 _I wish there wasn't a story to tell._


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 61

"So," I say looking around at the group, wondering where to start. "I was actually born in Heliohapt. My mother was from here. She was the last in a line of priestess for the Royal family. Her name was Keket."

I pause looking at everyone, and they seem interested, but I'd rather they weren't. I don't want to talk about this.

"My father was a member of Sham Lash since he was four," I continue feeling Sinbad gently squeeze my elbow. "He served in the war against Reim, but got fed up with having to fight. He left with the help of another man he served with. They went to a nearby town, but he just couldn't take being in Partevia. He ended up coming here. He was here for several years. Vartan, that was his name, met Keket and not long after they were married and had a son. I came along later."

I pause biting my lip, glancing at Ja'far. He doesn't seem angry or upset, just curious.

"That's simple enough Leila," says Hina, crossing his arms looking perplexed. "So, why do you seem nervous?"

"Because that not all there is," I say. I proceed to explain what I did to Sinbad. About being kidnapped and basically help hostage. As I continue, Ja'far seems more and more nervous and preoccupied. I choose to leave out the part about the man Vartan knew being Sin's father. That's up to him to determine if they learn that.

"That's terrible," comments Hinahoho quietly. Other than those that know me best, he seems most upset by this. It probably stems from him not being able to imagine if it happened to his children.

"Maybe not," I say watching them look surprised and feeling Sinbad tense. "I probably wouldn't have know any of you and it wouldn't have meant a nice life. I'll take what I have now any day, because…well…I look around and I'm with people I trust and care about. It sounds stupid, but some of the things that came from this are special and I would trade them for anything."

"That's sweet," whisper Sinbad so that only I can hear him.

"What are you and Salena researching then," asks Mystras.

"So the the bloodline that my mother was from focused on magoi manipulation," I say watching a few of them have a moment of recognition. "It was a hereditary skill and typically passed down through the females of the family. So in theory, I should be able to take her work and the teaching and learn from them how to manipulate my magoi."

"Similar to what I can do," questions Hinahoho.

"Sort of," I say pausing. "I can use my magoi to power weapons and force it into other people, but there's this other factor I'm still trying to understand. It has to do with sensing the other persons physical condition. So if they're hurt or weak. That part seemed to stem from what Vartan knew."

"How would he know that," asks Ja'far quietly. I pause a little seeing he's hurt by all this and confused. "He was from Partevia and Sham Lash never taught us that."

"It wasn't from Partevia," I say calmly. "He was born in the country of Avia."

"I've never heard of it," muses Sinbad, furrowing his brows.

"It was about 30 miles East of where you lived," speaks up Drakon thoughtfully. "It was a small hunting country ruled by a magi. She was strong, but yielded to Partevia on their campaign to conquer more countries and expand its borders. The people were absorbed into Partevia, but her family as well as the woman herself disappeared."

"She actually died," I say quietly. "The Partevian military managed to capture her youngest son and held him hostage. Her other children had died earlier in the conflict, but he was young. The told her if she gave herself up, they would spare him."

"That's awful," remarks Sahel.

"The boy was Vartan," says Sinbad. I nod watching him look down sadly. "That's how he ended up orphaned and in Sham Lash. And that's why he hated Partevia so much."

"Yeah," I say watching as Ja'far seems to debate something. "When she realized that there was no way for her to survive, she had Star take some of the research and hide it. When Vartan was older and left, Star found him and gave him the information. While she was a magi, she figured out ways for her non-magician children to gain more power."

"Can you use these skills," asks Sinbad.

"I think."

"What do you mean you think," asks Ja'far.

"She has a lot of magoi," says Salena. "One of the magicians checked and it's surprising. It's probably because she's descended from a Magi and the priestesses. She hasn't tried to use any of this, but I think she could."

"Could you use it for healing," asks Sinbad. I turn towards him, seeing the gears turning.

"It seems so," I say watching as he starts to smile. "What's that look for?"

"Is it possible that you've already used these skills," asks Sinbad.

"Maybe," I say with a shrug looking over at Salena who nods.

"Do you know what the mean," he asks excitedly. I shake my head, but he just smiles. "You were probably the reason Sara survived."

"No," I scoff thinking back. "There is no way that was me."

"No way what was you," speaks up Ja'far.

"This woman back home in Tison Village had twins," speaks up Sinbad still smiling. "My Mother and another woman in the Village had asked Leila to help with the birth. The babies were born healthy, but Sara, the mother, was dying. No one was ever able to explain what happened, but she just recovered suddenly. What if that was you?"

"Come on, Sin," I say rolling my eyes. "There's no way that was me."

"I think it was. Salena, are there any side effects from using this too much?"

"A couple," she says looking at me curiously. "Exhaustion, coma, and bleeding eyes are the main ones."

"It was you," remarks Sinbad, excitedly. "You were so tired I ended up carrying you back. It didn't make sense when it happened, because you would go days without sleep."

"I don't remember that," I say blushing.

"Of course not," he laughs. "You were sound asleep the moment I got you on my back. You didn't even wake up when we got back. I laid you down and you just snuggled into the blanket and slept. I didn't want to leave you and Mom alone that next day, but went into town the to talk to Vartan. He didn't seem worried only a little surprised."

"You knew her Father," asks Hinahoho quickly.

"We didn't know he was her Father, but I knew him quite well," says Sinbad quietly. I lay my hand on his knee as a small, but sad smile forms. He places his hand on top of mine. "He helped to support my Mother and I when I was too young to do it. He tried to be a father figure for me, and we got along really well. He became a little…tense once he realized I was becoming close with Leila."

"How'd he end up in Tison Village," asks Ja'far. "It seems too convenient."

I look at Sinbad, who nods before turning back to everyone.

"My Father was the man Vartan served with," he says gripping her hand. "She didn't want to tell you unless I was comfortable. That part was up to me to decide if I wanted to tell you."

"So you two met when you were babies then," smiles Hinahoho. Sinbad nods. "So you two being close seems meant to be."

"I guess it was," speaks up Sinbad making me blush. "Leila didn't tell anyone anything about who she was or that she was wanted. We still got along really well. This sounds really pathetic, but she was basically my first friend."

"What do you mean," asks Salena as I look at Sinbad shocked.

"My Father was viewed as a traitor by a lot of people," he says hiding his eyes from the others. I can see how sad they are though and it hurts. "When I was young the kids who were my age were told to stay away from me. And then they were sent to the war and died. Before I knew it I was working to keep my family afloat and there was no time for any of that. Then I meet this girl with lonely gray eyes."

I feel him tighten his grip slightly before looking at me and smiling.

"She hardly knew me, but tried to help my Mother and I," he continues focused on me. "I didn't know why, but it meant so much to me. She would visit my Mother during the day and help around the village so I didn't have to. She was shy, but I loved talking to her. I could see it in her eyes that she was this brave and adventurous person. I wanted to know her because we were friends even if we didn't quite realize it. She was this stability and support I never really had. Vartan would help us physically, but I was a kid. She provided this emotional support and this person willing to listen if I was upset, no matter how hesitant she was at the time to open up to me. I could see that she was hurt, and it was painful to know. She was this amazing friend and just wanted to be as good to her as she was to me."

"Sin," I say feeling him pull me closer. I hide my face in his shoulder as he tightens his hold on my waist. "You never told me this," I whisper.

"Don't cry," he urges quietly. "I didn't want to do that to you."

"Is that what the two of you are," speaks up Ja'far. I sit up a little, Sinbad keeping me close to him. "Friends?"

"Sinbad is…he's…"

"Leila is this person I care very deeply about," speaks up Sinbad stopping me. "I can't imagine losing her, and would do anything for her."

"I feel the same way about him," I say quietly. "I spent so much of my life scared, but he made me feel safe. I couldn't understand why, but he wanted to be there for me. I could push him away all I wanted, but the moment I needed someone he was there, with that damn confident smile and a hand to help me up. I don't get it but it means everything to me."

This slightly awkward silence falls over everyone, and it's suffocating. A few people look worried and some sad, but Ja'far's breaking my heart. He looks upset and I can practically see his mind racing through all this.

"I have one more question," says Ja'far clenching and unclenching his fist. He looks at me and I can't tell if he angry or sad. I nod, but Sinbad tense next to me just slightly. "What about Suma?"

"What about her," I ask softly.

"Did she have a family," he asks, frustrated. "Was she just some woman he took off the street? Did she know your Mother?"

I bite my lip, not sure where to begin or what to say. I don't want to go against what Set told me, but I don't want to lie.

"Leila," snaps Ja'far, as I flinch.

"Easy Ja'far," speaks up Hinahoho, as Sinbad nudges me to look at him. "This isn't easy for her either."

"She did know Keket," I say as Ja'far looks at me. "Suma was a soldier and was helping to protect the four of us because Keket wasn't doing well after my birth. She was weak and Vartan was spread thin with taking care of me and my brother. That's why she was picked. She was just the closest person."

"Did she have a family," asks Ja'far again.

"Yes. She had a really close knit family."

"Do they know about me?"

"Yes."

"Do they hate me?"

"No, but they don't know if you'd want to know them."

"Why?"

I stay silent looking down.

"They know what she did to you, don't they?"

"They asked and it was their sister or daughter. I couldn't lie. They don't want you to think they would do something like that."

"But you could hide this from me," I look up seeing he's getting angry. He looks around ready to snap at me. "What the hell is-"

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence," speaks up Sinbad firmly.

"Why," he says. "I'm tired of this. I can't stand her continuing to hide things from me when they affect me."

"They told me they weren't planning on telling you," I say quietly. I look over seeing Ja'far pause before looking away. "It was up to them, not me."

"What if I want to know," asks Ja'far. I can feel my stomach twisting into knots. "I know they aren't her and I hate what she did to you, but…"

"She was your mom," I finish, feeling Sinbad tense. He looks guilty before looking down. "And you want to know more about her."

"Leila," speaks up Sinbad. I turn towards him, watching the regret and anger and concern swirl in his golden eyes. "If you tell him, will it cause problems for you? I know you want to tell him, but-"

"I'll figure it out," I say watching him look upset. I turn back to Ja'far. I take a deep breath, praying silently that this doesn't backfire. "General Set and his family. He's Suma's brother."

I watch as Ja'far stands there stunned. I can feel myself shaking and getting sick.

"Really," asks Ja'far. I nod. "Okay."

"They didn't want to tell you because of what happened with Nour. It wasn't that they didn't want to get to know you, but they didn't want you to feel bad about what happened."

I look down as everything goes silent. I grip Sinbad's hand tightly feeling him run this thumb along the back of my hand. This feels suffocating and now I feel just as gutted as in the Dungeon.

"Can I talk to them about this," asks Ja'far breaking the silence.

"I don't see why not," I reply, still looking down.

"Do you have any family left?"

"Family that's related to me by blood? No."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything other than the research from you Mother?"

"The home she and Vartan lives is still here. I haven't been able to go inside."

"Do you want to go?" I stay silent, not sure of the answer. "I could go with you. Then you can see where you come from."

"No one's gone in since they finished investigating a few days after it happened. I'm scared of what I'll find in there."

"I'm not mad at you," says Ja'far. "I know this isn't easy and I'm not happy about this. I'm not going to ever hold this against you, because I've seen what you did for me and for everyone."

"Thanks," I say not sure what to say. "So we're okay?"

"We are," says Ja'far as I look at him. I feel a twinge of pain at the small smile he offers me, which reminds me of Suma and how she looked at him. "I know we're not the closest siblings, but…"

"Yeah…I know."

"I am mad at Sin," says Ja'far.

"What the hell did I do," he says excited.

"I don't trust you with Leila," he replies calmly. "You're a womanizer."

"I'm not that bad," he pouts and I can't help but smile. He notices my smile before smiling at me.

"You got us thrown of a cliff because of your flirting," yells Ja'far. I look at Sinbad hesitantly, only to giggle as he looks embarrassed. "And Hinahoho was taken prisoner by Artemyra."

"Did you really?"

"They took our clothes," says Mystras. I raise an eyebrow at Sinbad who just avoids my look. "If not for Ja'far we would have probably not survived."

"You're an idiot sometimes," I say with a giggle.

"As long as it gets you smiling," he says leaning back and keeping me close. "But yeah. It may have happened."

"You're lucky you had two equips," scolds Ja'far. "Otherwise we'd have never survived."

"Can I ask a favor," I say looking at Sinbad. "You have two Djinns. Can I see your other equip?"

"You should probably show him your last one then, Leila," speaks up Salena.

"Last one," questions Ja'far.

"She has three Metal Vessels," remarks Amina, who stayed relatively silent through all this. "She captures one just before arriving."

"You didn't say anything," says Sinbad, kind of worried.

"She had some bad luck," speaks up Salena as I bite my lip. "She didn't get hurt, but it said something's that she doesn't want to talk about."

"I'm going to have to catch up to you then," laughs Sinbad with a calm smile. "If I'm supposed to make you feel safe…"

"What did the Djinn say to you," asks Ja'far, concern creeping into his voice.

"Nothing that important," I say with a shrug but I'm lying. "It's just…making me question what I'm supposed to do now."

"You'll get there," speaks up Sinbad.

"We're back," speaks up Maat as her and the rest of the family. She immediately plops down next to Amina, looking tired. "I see Amina came to yell at you, as expected."

"Actually, she got interrupted before she could," replies Sinbad with a smirk. I watch Ja'far go over and ask to speak with Set in private.

"That's right," says Amina quickly turning towards me.

 _This is going to be a long night._


	62. Chapter 62

Hello everyone!

So I made a plan for what to do for the story. Sometime later this week I'm going to post the One Shot collection (smut will not be added immediately, but it will get added in there eventually). I'll continue to update this story, and like I mentioned before it will stop at the start of the main series (labyrinth and Kingdom). There will be a continuation in a seperate story. I don't know why I didn't just say sequal.

This chapter I wanted there to be some really tender moments between Sin and Leila to open up to each other.

I hope you enjoy!

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 62

—Sinbad's POV—

"Where are you taking me," pouts Leila as we make it through the deserted streets late at night. I continue to hold her hand as she stays close, looking up at me with her big gray eyes shimmering in the moonlight. After telling everyone about herself last night, I want to help her move forward. Now that people know, she can start to face all of this head on with help.

"Just trust me," I reply with a smile. She frowns before leaning closer. "You sure you feel okay after that?"

"Yes and no," she says leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad that Ja'far and everyone knows, but…I feel gutted. Like I want to put this all behind me and never look back."

"Can I do something to help," I ask as she adjusts her shoulder and moves closer feeling the cold of the night.

"You do so much for me," she says blushing and avoiding my eyes. "Please don't worry about what you can do to help me."

"I always will wonder what I can do for you," I say gently kissing her ear feeling her shiver from my warm breath. "You're too important for me to not help you."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before. Then can you tell me where we're going," she teases. I chuckle moving my hand to her waist keeping her close.

"We're almost there," I remark.

"Then can you tell me why you're being so well behaved?"

"I was worried I could lose you if I didn't change the way I acted," I say frowning. "It was stupid and embarrassing. I thought that if you were the Princess and I didn't behave people would move between us and keep us apart. There would be so many things that people would expect from you and forces pulling us apart. I don't want any of what I've talked about without you, and if I had to change how I acted, so be it."

"Come here," she says stopping. I pause as she moves her hand and pulls me into a deep kiss. "That's so sweet you should be embarrassed," she says with a wink. "And you should know, I've never been above misbehaving a little."

"Don't you go being mean now," I remark moving to grip her hips and pull her into another kiss. "Come on," I say pulling her close and continuing forward.

"The Djinn told me I don't know where I'm going or what I want to do," she says looking up at me. "He's completely right. I don't know what I'm supposed to use this power for and I'm scared that I'm going to mess up because of that."

"Don't doubt yourself. I didn't know how I was going to change the world, just that I want to. Sometimes you just have to go with it. Besides there are plenty of people who are willing to help you."

"I know," she says with a smile. "I just don't want to hold you back."

"You drive me forward," I say feeling my heart beat faster as she looks up at me. "Don't ever think like that. So far things may not have gone smoothly, but it's just a matter of time. Trust me."

"Okay," she says as we get closer to our destination.

I continue to keep her close, not sure how she'll respond to this. I'm pushing my luck with this and I'm well aware. I want her to not have this eating at her though and it's terrifying. No one can continue to watch her falling apart. She's family and someone we all care about.

"Sin," remarks Leila, hesitantly. I feel her tense and stop dead in her tracks. I turn towards her, holding her hand, watching her eyes fill with sadness and her lip quiver. "This is..."

I turn towards the house Leila was born in. It's standing strong, but the neglect is starting to show. It large and impressive and makes all of this feel heavy. Like the sky is falling on top of us. She could have lived a nice quiet life here instead of the turmoil filled one she's known.

"The home you would have grown up in," I say calmly. I turn back towards her, pulling her closer. I wipe away the tears starting to form, knowing this isn't easy. "I know you're scared, but this is a part of your past. Everything is eating at you and it's hard to watch that. This is something you need to face, but I'm right here to help you through this."

She pauses gripping my hand tightly, shaking a little. Her eyes study the house and there's the sharp pain visible in them.

"Promise you won't leave," she asks wrapping her arms around my waist. I pause as she buries her face in my shoulder.

"I promise," I whisper holding her close. I give her a moment, letting her collect herself. She looks up at me still holding on. "You ready?"

"No," she says shaking her head. "But I don't think I'll ever be."

"Hasina gave me the key," I say pulling her towards the door. "She doesn't know how everything's holding up, but Set said there's nothing dangerous inside."

She nods, moving to hold onto my arm, keeping herself as close as possible. I take my time to open the door, wishing it didn't creak so badly. I move and light the lanterns in the entrance, picking one up for as we explore the building.

"Do you know where we're going," she says, her voice shaking.

"Not particularly," I say moving forward.

We take our time, going room by room. Most of it was in disarray, and it was clear how much that hurt Leila. Chairs were overturned and books scattered. The office was emptied of all the documents, which Leila already knew. The entire place felt cold and unreal. There were notes and items that showed this was a caring families home, but it was so clear something tragic happened. As she would wonder through a room, I'd stay close, but silent. I can practically feel her mind running at top speeds.

"Sin…I don't think I can keep going," she says quietly as we exit a room. There are tears on her cheeks and pain in here eyes.

"Just a few more rooms," I urge continuing to keep her close. "We're almost done."

She nods as I gently kiss her forehead, hating that I'm pushing her to do this. She needs to face this, but it hurts to see her in tears.

I stay close as she explores the next room. It must have been Keket and Vartan's room. The large wooden, posted bed was draped with decaying fabric. Clothes and papers scattered everywhere and there is still some blood. I watch Leila as her fingers delicately run along the top of the desk, looking at the items. I move closer seeing a framed sketch of a little boy, who must be Leila's deceased brother. There's another sitting there untouched of a small baby. I study it, focused on the happy gray eyes.

"Leila," I speak up as she turns towards me. "Look at this," I say with a small smile.

"What is it," she asks hesitantly and gently touching the edges of the paper.

"I think it's a drawing of you," I say turning to face her. She looks at it in disbelief, moving her hand away, as if it burns. "Those are your eyes."

"No," she says flatly. "I don't want it to be."

"Leila…"

"I don't like this," she says quietly. "I feel like this was staged. Every time I look around there something that just feels to personal. It hurts."

"I know," I remark picking up the drawing. "It does hurt, but that's okay."

"Can I ask why you came with me," she says. I watch as she looks at the other drawing. Her hand is shaking and I can see she's feeling ill. I set it down debating if I should hold her.

"I feel like I don't know them," I reply watching her turns towards me confused. "Vartan lied to everyone for so long and Keket died before you even had a chance. They're a part of you, and it hurts but I want to know everything about you. If you wouldn't have come, I probably would have any ways. I wish I could have meet your parents as your parents. It's a piece of you even thought it's hard to face. And sometimes those painful things are what really shapes a person and I want to know what made you into the person I love."

"That's why I always wish I could have met your Father," she says quietly. "Esra talked a lot about him. She liked to tell stories about when you were a baby and playing with him. And how he would work to win her over. I don't know what happened and I don't want to make you tell me, but I know it was painful. I know it involved the war, but don't want to push. I always wanted to know how that shaped your decisions."

"I wish she wouldn't have told you," I remark with a smile. "I didn't need her telling you embarrassing stories about me. And not today, but one day I'll tell you the whole story."

"Thank you and I liked hearing those stories," replies Leila. "I don't have any. Suma and Kasim pretty much refused to talk about me. I know why now, but it stings that I don't have any clue about myself until I was older. The only thing I know is that I was born early and was fairly weak as a baby. And Hasina told me that."

"When where you born?"

"I…I don't know," she says pausing a little. "I was told when, but I don't know if it's right, because Suma and Kasim told me."

"I think you're a summer birthday," I reply with a small smile.

"Like you," she asks, surprising me.

"Yeah," I say feeling awful. I don't even know when the one she isn't sure was true is. "I feel like an ass, but-"

"Early fall," she says with a small giggle. "I've never mentioned it, so don't feel bad. I asked Esra one day about yours."

"Your birthday passed since you first showed at at the company," I say looking at her as she studies the items on the desk. "I wish you would have told me. I would have at least liked to do something small for you, since you probably wouldn't have wanted to make a big deal out of it."

"It was the day before we left for your fight against Masrur," she says calmly. "I didn't even realize until we got back, when Rurumu was asking me questions. It's always just kind of comes and goes without me noticing."

"Ja'far never did anything," I ask, feeling frustrated with him.

"I'd have to tell him when it is," she says looking through a notebook. She pauses opening the one page. "Sin…look at this."

I reach over, brushing her hand as I move closer to look at the page. I take a deep breathing seeing a drawing of a woman holding a small baby. The woman looks so much like Leila, that I'm shocked. Her hair is colored white and hangs straight down past her shoulders. Her eyes are the same shape as Leila's but colored a pale green. And her nose is a little more button shaped, but the resemblance is still startling. The baby has those big gray eyes and a little bit of messy white-gray, is looking up at the woman as she smiles down at her looking somewhat tired.

I can't help but chuckle as I spot the other child in the picture. He can't be much older than a year, but is using the woman's leg for support, trying to look at the tiny baby. I'm guess that's Leila brother who's green eyes look at her with curiosity. His hair is the same color as Leila's but straight as an arrow, and he more closely remembers Vartan.

"Look at the note," speaks up Leila quietly.

I look towards the bottom of the page, smiling at what it says.

"Halim meeting his little sister. I think he likes Leila."

I turn towards Leila as I say the words out loud. She looks ready to cry, but seems to be calm rather than scared and upset.

"You look so much like her," I say rubbing Leila's back a little. "You were so cute. This is amazing. Do you think Vartan did this?"

"Maybe," she says wiping her eyes quickly. She flips through pages of the book revealing more drawing and sketches of her, Halim, and Keket. There's one or two with Vartan in them and a couple from what must have been early in his trip here. "These are…"

"Amazing," I finish for her, smiling before stopping her at one picture. It's her in a cute little white dress, no more than a few months old, focused on playing with a little stuffed dog. Her one hand holds onto its ear tightly as the other hugs it close.

"Sin…do you think I can take this with me," she asks looking over at me.

"Of course," I say as she flips through the pages delicately. "Let me see if I can find any others. Maybe he did more of these."

After a few minutes I find two more books, all filled with sketches of his family and a few of Heliohapt in general. I pick what looks to be the last book, opening it to the back only to freeze at the sight before me.

"Sin," speaks up Leila squeezing my arm a little. "Are you okay?"

"I just…this is," I say trying to find how to explain as Leila leans closer to look at the sketch.

"Sin is that…is that Esra," she asks studying the picture.

"It is," I say looking at the image. I reach over holding Leila's hand on my arm. The long brown hair and warm eyes tell me this is my Mom. But she looks younger and healthier, a shy smile on her face. The man in the picture is holding out a small bouquet of flowers to her, looking nervous. "And that's my father."

I can feel Leila shift a little bit really studying the picture. His dark purple hair is longer than I ever remember it being, and his amber eyes look nervous and excited. It had to be after the war, because he's leaning on the rough wooden can he always used. He looks younger, but as strong and confident as ever.

"These must be from before he came to Heliohapt," I say as Leila's eyes continue to scan the page.

"You really are the perfect combination of them," she says with a small smile.

"There's no doubting I'm their child," I say as she laughs a little.

"It looks like he has Esra completely charmed," she says looking up at me. "That must be where you get it from."

"I guess so," I say with an amused smile, remembering how in love the two always were.

"You should keep that book," says Leila. I turn towards surprised by her words. "It looks like these were all from Partevia. There might be more drawings of your parents in here."

"I can't," I say closing it and trying to hand it to her, but she only shakes her head smiling. "Vartan had to have-"

"I know, but I see it on your face every time you mention your parents," she says with a sad smile. "You miss them, so you should keep this. You know…as a little reminder of them."

"Leila, really, I can't-"

"Please," she says still smiling. "It would mean more to me if you kept it."

"Thank you," I say pulling her into a hug. She hugs back and I try to collect my own thoughts. "Now you made me feel extremely guilty for making you come here."

"I needed to do this," she says as I look over, but she's not looking at me. "I'm still scared though."

"We're almost done," I assure as she moves to meet my eyes. "Two more rooms."

She nods taking a moment before letting go. She looks around before picking up a lose piece of fabric and going to wrap the sketch books up.

"Here," I say holding the one I'm holding out to her. She goes to argue, but stops as I laugh a little. "We should wrap them all up together. That way I can carry the lantern and keep you close."

"Oh," she says as I see her cheeks tinting pink. "That would make sense."

"Yep," I say as she finishes up, taking the books in her arms.

She takes a moment before picking the books up and coming closer. I wrap an arm around her, grabbing the lantern as we leave.

"This place is really big," I say as we leave the room, shutting the door behind us.

"It was usually shared by all the priestesses and their families. Each family got a room, but Keket was the last one so she decided to make use of the house instead of leaving it feeling empty."

"Makes sense."

I open the next door, checking that everything is okay before guiding Leila inside. It has a crib and dresser in the not overly large room. There's a few little toys scattered throughout. I reach down and pick one up noticing it's a little cart. I try not to flinch, but it scares me how much the room remind me of Kikiriku's room.

"This must have been Halim's room," says Leila sadly. I watch as she hugs the books closer, looking around, but making no moves to come farther inside.

"Do you want to look around," I ask gently. She shakes her head, moving closer. She's shaking and actually looks a little pale. "Do you want to keep going?"

She nods, but it's hesitant.

I lead her out of the room, waiting as she pauses, looking around for a moment before muttering an apology. We move silently to the final room. I push open the door, stopping dead in my spot.

"Sin," asks Leila nudging me.

"We should go back," I say trying to block her view. "It's getting late."

"Hold on," she says going to move past me. "Sin, why are you trying to avoid this room?"

"Please trust me," I beg. She looks up and meets my eyes looking worried. "I don't want to upset you."

"Sin…I know Keket and Halim were killed in this house," she says looking down. "I know it had to happen in there. I'll be okay. I just want to see."

"Don't let go," I instruct. She nods. I quickly, kiss her hoping she really listens to me. I move a bit to the side, watching her eyes widen. She pauses before walking inside slowly, a shaky grip on my hand. "I'm sorry."

"So this is where it all happened," she chokes out, sobs on the verge of escaping her lips.

I nod looking around and studying the room. The wooden floor is stained with blood. The wooden crib is shattered into pieces and the dresser's drawers are cracked. There debris scattered everywhere and broken items on the floor that I can't even recognize what they are anymore.

"Vartan must have put up one hell of a fight," I say watching Leila looks around quietly. "We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I don't want to," she says softly.

"Come on then," I say urging her outside, my hand on her lower back. I pause spotting something hidden under a few of the smashed board. "Can you just wait outside for a minute? I see something and want to figure out what it is."

"I can, but…"

"I'll be really quick," I say.

She nods moving to the side of the door. I take a deep breath going over to the boards. I pick them up trying to dig out whatever I found. I smile as I realize what it is. I can't help but laugh to myself as I pull out the small toy dog I found in that drawing earlier. I dust it off, going to get back to Leila.

"Look what I found," I say coming outside. Leila turns to me, and slowly a small smile forms, but she's trying to not.

"You went back in there for a toy dog," she says with a laugh taking it as I hold it out to her. The small stuffed animal is a light brown and actually fairly big.

"It was in that one picture," I say as she studies it holding it gently. "I just thought you might want a piece of your childhood to take home. I have these little blocks that my Father carved and I just can't leave them behind. A keepsake from the simple times."

"Thank you, Sin," says Leila coming over and hugging me. I pull her closer feeling her relax a little and shiver just slightly.

"Don't thank me yet," I tease with a smirk. "Tomorrow is our last night in Heliohapt and I plan on making it count."

"What does that mean," she asks raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," I reply with a suggestive look. She just laughs, pulling my arm over to wrap around her shoulders as she moves closer. Leila's smile tells me she feels a little lighter and less weight down by this.

I glance back at the house as we exit, hoping this will help Leila put the painful parts behind her.

 _Vartan, Keket, I promise that I'll be here for Leila and take good care of her. I won't let her end up alone again._


	63. Chapter 63

Yay! Over 10k views! Thank you all so much!

Also before I get going, just wanted to clarify about what I said last chapter. (I may have forgotten to add a sentence initially.) There will be a sequel story to cover the main plot. So this this story will cover AoS and the sequel will cover the rest.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 63

—Rurumu's POV—

"Aw," I coo to Azarara, our youngest daughter. While none of Hinahoho and my children like when he is gone, she's the most upset. "Calm down, love. Papa will be home soon." I look over and can see Pipirika is trying to calm down Skylala, the older of the two twins.

"Lady Rurumu," says Vittel coming inside. "You won't believe who just arrived."

"I think I would since they are due back any day now," I joke watching as he just smiles.

"Probably not. Leila and Salena just walked in the door. And it seems like they might be around for a while."

"That's great," speaks up Pipirika, with a smile. Even with Leila being quiet the two seemed to get along really well. "Why don't I handle things here for a while and you go greet them?"

"That sounds like a good idea," I remark taking Skylala in my arms as well. "I'll head down now."

I kiss each of my daughters before putting them in their crib and moving to find the returned allies. What I've said will always hold true and everyone who is apart of this company is someone I consider to be my child. But Leila's different. Most days I don't think she wants a mother, but a friend or sister maybe. She's had two mother figures in her life. One that treated her so terribly and one she admired and cared about immensely. And combined with her past I know she respond to gentleness and kindness more than a firm scolding. She's very different from her brother to say the least.

"Ms. Rurumu," yells Salena. I pull the young girl into a hug as she runs over. The young, intelligent, and sassy girl is definitely a bright spot in someone's day. "How have you been? I'm sorry we didn't write more. How are the babies? And Kikiriku? Leila and I have so much to tell you."

"I can tell," I tease as she lets go, still smiling. When we first met her she was so scared and shy, but has so quickly come out of her shell. For days, I couldn't have told you that her eyes were this vibrant violet because of how much she avoided eye contact.

I look behind her seeing a small smile on Leila's face. I couldn't tell you want happened, but she seems more at ease and relaxed. Or maybe she's just tired. It's difficult to tell with her. Upon realizing that I'm looking at her she seems to shrink back, looking shy.

"We're all very happy to have both of you back home," I tell them. I stand up knowing better than to rush Leila into talking about something she's uncomfortable with. "Before I hear what happened, why don't you tell me who the new faces are."

"The one with white hair is Maat and the pink haired on is Princess Amina. Both are from Heliohapt, which is a country in the Dark Continent," says Salena quickly. I turn towards Leila who nods in confirmation. "Maat is Leila new Household Member and Leila captured a third dungeon. And she found out a ton of information about her parents. I have to show you it. Oh, and-"

"What did you find out about your parents," I say turning my focus on Leila. Salena pauses before looking apologetically to Leila.

"Don't worry about it Salena," says Leila calmly, a kind smile offered to the young girl. "It's a long story and I'd rather I told you it in private."

"Okay," I say noticing her eyes don't seem to hold the pain I expected. "Then let me get acquainted with these two and you can all tell me what happened."

—Later That Day—

I smile as I put away the last of my papers. Things have been going so smoothly for the company since Sinbad returned and it seems a bright future is ahead for us. And after having listened to the event in Heliohapt I needed to get something done before spending the evening with my children. I do wish that everyone else would come back. Whatever kept them is something Leila's concerned with even though she won't explain why.

I pause as there is a knock on the door. And then I watch as a hesitant Leila opens it and starts to come in.

"I was hoping you'd stop by," I say as she pauses, seeming a bit nervous. "Don't just stand there. Come here and have a seat."

"I didn't want to interrupt if you were going to see the kids," she says coming over and sitting on the other side of the desk. She sets a stack of books down, making no moves to address them yet. "If you were leaving-"

"I was planning on finding you next actually," I tell her as she tucks her hair behind her ear. "I was thinking you would maybe want to talk about what happened with someone other than Sinbad, Salena, or Ja'far. Sin's very sweet to you, but he's a bit partial. Salena can be a bit of a smart ass. And Ja'far can be a bit short with you."

"You don't know the half of it," she laughs. "I used to think I had a bit of a temper, but Ja'far takes the cake."

"Then tell me everything," I say watching her smile.

And so she does. She explains how she isn't related to Ja'far. She tells the story of how she ended up in Partevia. It's an awful tale to tell, but she seems to have come to terms with it. I smile as she shows me some of the drawings her father had done and the research her parents worked on.

"If I didn't know you, I'd assume that's all a lie," I tell her flipping carefully through some of the drawings. With how cute Leila was as a baby, I'm shocked anyone could do that to her.

"I know," she says with a small smile, shaking her head. "I still have trouble believing it sometimes. I did talk all of it over with Sin and he brought up some of the points that really sure it up."

"Now," I say shutting the book and studying Leila. "Something tells me, you did not just come here to tell me this. You want advice about something."

"Um…well…yes," she says looking down.

"Then I'm here to listen," I say as she looks up at me. "I know you will never see me as a Mother figure, but I want you to view me as an older sister. Someone you can come to for advice and help."

"You know for siblings we look even less alike than Ja'far and me," she jokes and I can't help but smile.

"Well," I urge as she bites bet lip. "What's on your mind?"

"It's Sin," she says quietly. "It's just…this is hard to put into words. The thing is that I love Sinbad." I stay silent waiting for her to continue because I don't know at this point what she wants from me. "I just…I feel on edge. This isn't something I understand. I never was normal, so I didn't grow up with a crush on a guy or any of that. I really do love him, but it's scary."

"That's completely normal," I say with a small smile as Leila stays silent hoping I continue. "To this day, I love Hina, but it still scares me. I didn't grow up like you, but I didn't get the chance to think about boys when I was younger. I had my duties and was working towards being the warrior I am today. Then Hina came along and it just seemed to change things and feel right. It was a feeling that didn't make sense at the time and was scary, but it supposed to be."

"Does it get less scary," she asks.

"It does," I promise. "There comes this point where you feel comfortable in how you feel. It may take a while, but give it time."

She nods thoughtfully. It's clear she still has something on her mind though.

"You and Sinbad are good for each other," I tell her. Leila pauses to register my words before looking away, clearly embarrassed. "You keep him grounded when you're here and he gives you this sense of hope and is the safety you need to dream beyond survival."

"It's not just that even," she says seeming embarrassed. "For a long time I felt like a freak because of my tattoo. I just figured everyone would hate it as much as I would. When I was in Tison Village I couldn't go to the bath house because then people would see. There was this creek not to far away. I remember the water would be ice cold and it was so secluded. Sinbad's Mother wouldn't let me go by myself, so would send Sinbad to keep and eye out for anyone and make sure I was safe. He never tried to peek, before you even ask," laughs Leila as I go to ask that very question.

"I am always cold, so some days I would get out and I was just shaking," she continues calmly. "I'd get dressed and dry off the best I could, but wrapping my arm to cover my tattoo was hard to do without help. A lot of times, Sinbad would end up doing it for me. He made a point to tell me how amazing the tattoo looked on me and how much he liked it. He made me feel normal and now he makes me feel like beautiful. I always hated the way I looked because I knew that more than anything else put me in danger. He made me feel better about myself. Even with all my scars. Even the ones that cover my back. And trust me when I say those ones are bad."

"How would he have seen those," I ask wishing my voice didn't hold such a warning tone. Leila immediately freezes and avoids eye contact. "Has he seen you undressed?"

"You know what," says Leila smiling nervously and standing up. "I feel a lot better. Thank you for talking to me. I'll let you get back-"

"Sit," I instruct as Leila pauses. With a deep breath she sits down. "He has?"

"Yes," she says quietly. "We may have been intimate."

"You either have or have not. Which is it?"

"Have," she says looking at me. I let out a sigh hoping she knows now I'm just worried. "We both agreed to. Sinbad made sure not to push me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with."

"That's not the problem," I warn as Leila seems to get uncomfortable. "It's dangerous and risky. You're still threatened by Reim and Partevia. If you would have become pregnant, you wouldn't have been able to protect yourself."

"I-I never thought of that," mutters Leila. I wince a little at how sad she looks. I hadn't meant to make her feel bad about herself. "I'm not though," she points out looking down. "My cycle just came. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hold on," I remark standing with her. "I'm not mad at you, Leila. I just want you to be careful. I personally don't believe in doing that before two people are married, but I don't judge you for that. I'm just telling you this to make sure you think about your safety."

"I know," she says with a nervous smile. "I don't regret it, but I probably do need to think about all of this more carefully."

"Why don't we talk some more tomorrow," I say hoping to get her to keep opening up. "Maybe I can help you work with those notes. It will be some good practice. Salena told me you haven't been practicing your reading."

"That sounds good," replies Leila with a smile. "I am a little tired, so I'm going to get some rest."

"Alright. Goodnight, Leila."

She nods with a smile before gathering the books.

"Oh," I say stopping her. "I almost forgot. I wanted to ask why you seem on edge about the other not coming back."

"I don't trust the people trying to get involved," she says calmly. "And most of all, I don't trust Serendine."

"What caused there to be so much bad blood between you two?"

"I know people like her," remarks Leila with a shrug. "I don't trust them. She sees things her own way and isn't willing to understand what others have gone through. She's been put on the streets and forced to do menial tasks that would be considered below her status in Partevia, but she hasn't seemed to grow from it. I'm very similar to her, but I'd like to think I've changed from my hardships. She still thinks she is worth of a position to rule just because of how she was born. I know that I haven't earned any status yet, and need to work for it. Blood doesn't define me. Serendine has a chip on her shoulder from just knowing who she was born as. Those who have this chip on their shoulder can be dangerous. I was like that for a long time. I'm changing though. I don't want to watch another child go through what Ja'far and I did. I don't want to watch someone suffer as Salena and Masrur did. I'm trying to gain my power not for myself but for others. And I don't intent to just claim my power and view are right because I have a fairly honorable heritage. I don't have a path in mind for how to use it, but I will use my power to change things and work hard because that's the only way to do it. Maybe that's why I admire Sinbad. We have similar ideals now, but I'm just a little behind on planning."

I watch as she pauses before fingering the Metal Vessel necklace.

"Sorry," she says with a small smile. "I got a little side tracked. But you know what I mean, right?"

"You don't trust her because she does think she has to earn her status. It is hers because of birth," I conclude Leila nods.

"It makes me hesitant to trust her around everyone here," continues Leila. "I'm worried she'll use us, but I don't intend to let her do that easily. If she hurts anyone here, she'll have to face me, and that's a promise. I'm sorry for keeping you so long. Have a nice night, Ms. Rurumu."

"Leila," I say stopping her once more. "Don't forget that I'm here to talk to. You don't have to keep this all to yourself."

She nods, but something tells me she won't be bringing this up to me again.

I watch as she leaves, taking the books with her. I let out a sigh before heading towards the rooms for my family. As I look outside I can see the sun must have set a little while ago.

 _Perhaps things aren't going as smoothly as they seem._


	64. Chapter 64

Hello :)

So the one-shot collection is now up and titled Security of Sindria: Little Things. I will continue to add to that and wanted to post this chapter to let everyone know about the update. The first two are just fluffy one shots. Check it out, enjoy, review. Just let me know what you think

Also I amused myself way to much while writing this chapter.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 64

—Leila's POV—

 _I wonder what's taking them so long. This feeling that something bad is going to happen is starting to really bother me. Perhaps it time to start making my own moves._

"Leila," yells Pipirika, coming into the office space. "I've been looking for you for hours. What are you doing?"

"I saw you less than an hour ago," I remark with an eye roll. "Don't be so dramatic."

"It feels like hours with how quiet your being," She remarks when suddenly a realization hits me. "What's bothering you?"

"The fact that I just found out that Salena learned how to be a smart ass from you," I joke. We both laugh, but I do intend to voice some concerns. "I'm just waiting for the shoe to drop. Something about what's happening…it isn't sitting well with me. It all too…neat. Life isn't neat. It's messy and chaotic and it's making me worry about everyone."

"You're always so serious," pouts Pipirika.

 _Yep. Definitely a major influence into Salena's behavior._

"I'm shocked you aren't," I say hoping to joke a little. "Isn't your crush coming back soon? Is that why your trying to find a distraction?"

"Isn't your crush coming back with him," she jokes as I narrow my eyes. "Rurumu let it slip. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You wouldn't believe what I find out when the babies make her tired."

"I'll remember that."

"Leila," yells Salena coming inside. She looks too excited for this to be that bad. "We need to go."

"Go where," asks Pipirika as Maat and Amina come to the door. They both look excited.

"King Rashid has summoned you to the docks," says Maat calmly. "Something about a job for you."

"Any hints as to what the job is," I ask making sure I have my three metal vessels. I watch as the three share a look. "Well?"

"A dungeon," says Salena. "Didn't you notice it?"

"No," I say plainly as they all roll their eyes. "Alright. Just let me grab something and we'll be off."

"That's it," asks Pipirika. "No questions? No concerns?"

"A dungeon's a dungeon," I say with a shrug, thinking back to what Serendine said. "I need enough power to keep…never mind."

I go over to my bag and pull out the bracelet Suma slipped into my pocket. I haven't mentioned it to anyone, but she gave it to me and said thank you. Only now do I realize she was thanking me for not killing Ja'far. I slide it onto my left wrist.

"Let's go," I say to the group, knowing Salena, Maat, and Amina won't allow themselves to be left behind. Pipirika follow us as we head to the front of the shop where I can see a few guards and King Rashid himself.

"Your Highness," I say bowing. "I hear you have a task for me."

"Well…yes," he says turning around. I look past him, spotting the massive towering dungeon sitting in the water of the port. "I figured you would have already seen it."

"She's doesn't pay attention," says Salena, sounding oh so disappointed. I shoot her a look, but she just smiled.

"No ship will be able to dock until the dungeon is cleared," says the King, turning back towards me with a smile. "Including the ships for the Sindria Trading Company. I think it's safe to assume that it's in your best interest to clear the dungeon."

"No," I say flatly. I watch as the King looks at me amused and everyone else looks angry. "Bounty hunters don't work for free. Why would I do this for free? Even if you allowed me to keep the treasure that's a tiny compensation for the sheer risk. And risking the lives of my allies…do you really think I'd just go? I want something in return?"

"You've grown bolder since we last met," says the King. He studies me with calculating eyes holding the slightest hint of amusement. "You're a wanted criminal by two countries Balbadd is allied with. Why would I give in to you? Could I not just turn you in to them?"

"I can think of three reasons," I muse as he never lets the smile leave his face. I allow a small smile to form, noticing he seems a bit more hesitant of me now. "What I want is for you to start a negotiation with Reim."

"To do what," he asks as his guards shift, nervously.

"To remove the bounty on my head and annul my status as a criminal," I say turning towards the dungeon.

"Leila," speaks up Salena quickly. "That's too risky."

"I can start the discussion," says King Rashid with a smile. "But what of Partevia."

"That will come in time," I say equipping Seere with minimal effort. "I have a plan. You were always going to end up starting this."

"Oh," muses the King. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Latif," I say watching the King's smile fall. "You want him out of the palace. You don't trust your nephew because of the rivalry between you and your sister. I'll allow him to grow as a warrior and as my ally and travel with me."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious," I say casually walking past the King. "I have my own plans developing. To do anything, I need allies. He cements the alliance between Balbadd and myself. Now the only question is, will you risk it."

"He will be here when you return," says the King, nodding at one of the guards. I smile, knowing he understand how much more valuable having me as an ally is. As your enemy…well I'd be a bit worried about what I'm willing to do.

"This will only be allowed if you claim the dungeon," emphasizes the King. "If Sinbad were to arrive and claim it, none of this would be allowed."

"Then I guess I better be quick about this," I say with a smile. "Salena, Maat, Amina. It's time we captured a dungeon."

I take off flying towards the dungeon. It isn't far and I land on the steps quickly. I turn and watch Salena fly and land, using her magic to help Maat over while Amina lands with a large crash as she jumped over.

"Mind telling us what that was about," asks Maat crossing her arms as I remove my equip, taking hold of my Buer dagger. "It was odd."

"It was kind of like how Sinbad would handle something like that," says Salena. "Sort of a threat, but holds benefits for both parties."

"We need to move quickly." I smile as they look confused. "Tell me. I want absolute honesty. I have the start of a plan, but I need help. Will you all work with me no matter how…vicious I am."

"We're here, aren't we," says Maat. "I wouldn't have left if I didn't find a place with you. I like Sinbad, but I'd follow you over him."

"I'm with Maat," says Amina with a smile. "I've seen some awful things and I admire Sinbad for trying to rid the world of them. You want to get rid of but have a this whole other way of looking at it."

"Which is," I ask with a smile.

"Stop the injustice, and help people pick up the broken pieces," says Salena. "Sinbad isn't sure how to do that. He'll stop it and give people a place to go, but he wants to leave it all behind him. Most can't do that."

 _That's why I'm scared. No one can…_

"Thank you," I say smiling at them. "Let's go and claim this power then."

"What do you want to do with it," asks Salena.

I pause looking up at the structure. The nearly black stones that create the structure and make it stand look ominous. I shut my eyes breathing deeply. I can practically feel the salt in the air, hearing the waves lap against the side of the dungeon.

"To help Serendine take back Partevia," I say opening my eyes to observe the structure. "We need her out of the way, and giving her Partevia back seems like the best way to do that and keep her from stopping Sinbad."

"Then what?"

"I will help Sinbad reach his goals," I say starting up the steps. I can hear them all following me. "I agree with him and I don't want to allow people to continue to do such cruel things. I trust him, but I want to be sure that I can help guide him. I want to try to keep him from becoming what we hate."

I take a deep breath as the world fades away and the dungeon becomes all I can feel.

 _Focus on the world around you. Feel the magoi within myself and let it tell me what's happening. How does my body react?_

"Whoa," says Salena as I feel my feet touch the ground.

"What," I ask feeling a calming breeze cross my skin.

"It was weird," says Maat, looking just as confused. "Did you do something with your magoi?"

"Sort of," I say with a shrug. "I was just getting a feel for the dungeon. Why?"

"It was…the wind was blowing around you," says Salena. "Like the Djinn was responding to your magoi."

"Awesome," I say as Salena face-palms. "Maybe this won't be as hard then. If the Djinn already likes me-"

"Now, now," purrs a man's voice. I jump a little as we all look around for the source of the voice. "I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions if I was you. While I think you're a stunning specimen and would make a fine master, I want to make sure of that."

"Did he just call me a specimen," I ask the group who all nod, looking towards the ceiling. "How would you make sure of that?"

"A test of course," he purrs as suddenly I feel a presence behind me. I turn seeing blue out of the corner of my eye.

I swallow as I look the Djinn up and down. I can't lie. He's oddly attractive. His blue body his covered in dense and lean muscles. His oval face has dark green eyes with a smirk playing on the edge of his lips with a standard nose. His hair, which is a vibrant red, is long and loose covering the edge of golden hoop earrings. The only clothes he wears are burgundy, flowing pants, tapered at the ankles and he has no shoes and a bounty of golden bangles on his arms and ankles. Two nipple piercings complete the look.

"Like what you see," he purrs shrinking and coming closer to me. I back up, but he grips my hip with a firm hand. "I personally like what I see," he says his face inches from mine. "You'd look stunning in my equip. Your scars proudly displayed, your hair loose around your waist. But best of all-"

"He kind of looks like Sinbad," says Maat as both the Djinn and I pause. I study him relieved that she's right, but Sinbad currently doesn't have anything pierced besides his ears.

"Tell me," purrs the Djinn, his attention on me again. "Do you find this Sinbad attractive?"

"I haven't met anyone who doesn't find him at least a little good looking," I say studying the Djinn. What else does he have pierced?

"Good," he says stepping back. I can feel that I'm blushing badly, but I think I have that right.

"What's the test," asks Amina calmly. I'm still a little dazed from that interaction. I shake my head, feeling a little ashamed of myself.

"A maze," says the Djinn. He disappears as I pull Salena closer as walls rise from the floor filling the dungeon.

Amina and Maat slide closer. The walls are a thick gray stone reaching up nearly three times my size, and considering that I'm the tallest of us, that may be a problem.

"Good luck," says the Djinn. "Hopefully I'll see you soon. I'd hate to think about a group of lovely ladies lost for long."

"Oh dear gods," I mutter shivering. The three look at me confused. "He even flirts like Sin."

"I'm creeped out," says Amina. Maat nods along with Salena. I just shrug.

"Pervert," mutters Salena, and I can't help but laugh.

"So…What do we do now," I ask looking at the three.

"Aren't you the leader," asks Salena, hands on her hips.

"I like her," speaks up the Djinn. "She's full of piss and vinegar, but adorable. Like a puppy."

"Shut up! Creepy Sinbad look-a-like!"

"Hey," I yell. The Djinn stays silent, so I guess he's listening. "Do you plan on introducing yourself or are we going to have to call you 'Sort of Sinbad' for the rest of the time we're here?"

"Get to the treasure room and maybe I let you know," says the Djinn seductively. I nearly start laughing as Salena looks horrified. Maat looks a little intrigued and Amina's bored. "And maybe I'll even let you in on a little secret."

"Do we have a plan," asks Maat, as I laugh hard enough that I end up doubles over.

"I'm nine," yells Salena. "Stop being creepy!"

"I'm so glad Ja'far isn't here," I say wiping my eyes.

"Come on," I say walking towards one part of the maze. I shiver a little as a wind blows in from the open top of the maze.

We wonder around for a while, realizing we have no way to know the way out of this maze.

"Could we just blast through," asks Amina, growing impatient.

"Probably not," I say tapping the stone. "I have the power to do it, but it's a bad idea. Djinns tend to like their Dungeons. Destroying it might make him angry."

"It seems like a waste of time to just wonder around in here," muses Salena. "But I don't see what choice we have."

I hum as another gust of wind comes from up above.

"Hey," I say looking up. "Does this breeze seem odd to you?"

"No," says Maat. "Why what are you thinking?"

"I used to hide out in caves and explore them," I say equipping Seere. "If you got lost you followed the wind. It tells you where the exit is."

"So you think the only exit is up," asks Salena "That's not a bad thought."

"I'll go up there first to make sure the coast is clear," I say. "You all need to be ready to move when I say so. Could you get up there if you have to?"

"Give me some credit," says Amina with a smile.

 _Shit…I forgot about the fact that she can do that. Damn…the Fanalis are cool._

"Okay," I say starting to fly. I do and land on the top of the wall, keeping my equip up. I turn around and look. The wind is stronger here and looking around I can see that there is no exit inside the maze. "Yep. This is it."

"Great," yells Salena. "So where's the door to the next place."

"Uh…I don't know."

"We'll come up and look."

I move and sit on the wall as Amina jumps up, holding Maat who looks uncomfortable. Salena just flies up casually. I look around before turning towards the ceiling. Items and debris fly around in the wind. There are platforms with trees floating and other barren ones scattered.

"What if it's not in front of us," I muse out loud. "But above us."

"What are you…oh," says Salena noticing the platforms. She pauses and looks angry. "I don't want to like this Djinn, but that's clever."

"Clever puzzle for some clever girls," says the Djinn. I just laugh as Salena looks terrified.

"Stop being weird," yells Salena.

"Come on," I say standing up. "We need to figure a way to fly up."

"Why couldn't my Household have given me the wings," sighs Maat.

—A Little While Later—

"That wasn't fun," says Amina shaking the water from her hair. "Why do you like coming to dungeons so often?"

"It's an adventure," I say shivering as a wind blows past me. I turn to glare at the ceiling. "Can you stop?"

"Trust me when I say I don't want to," purrs the voice of the Djinn.

"My guess is that door is the end," I say looking up the steps. "You three ready."

"Let's go," says Salena excitedly. I watch as she flies up along the steps as I equip Seere and offer Maat a hand. She takes it and I fly up with her as Amina follows at her heightened speeds. We don't wait and burst into the treasure room. I slow to a stop and set Maat down as Amina stand next to me and Salena in front of me.

"Welcome," says the Djinn as I try to contain my laughter. He's there at his full size, leaned back on a sofa, arms stretched across and his one leg crossed casually over the other. His eyes are half lidded and a smirk plays at the edge of his lips.

"So," I hum, as he raises an eyebrow. "Will you tell us your name?"

"Once everyone arrives," he says calmly. "I don't like repeating myself."

"Who the hell else would come into-"

"Leila," says a familiar deep voice. I turn around, gold eyes meeting gray.

Standing in the doorway is Sinbad, his hair rustling in the breeze as he pauses before smiling at me. Beside him is Ja'far and Drakon, both of whom are shocked. Hinahoho seems amused as Mystras looks on confused. Masrur seems uninterested. Slightly behind them is a frustrated Serendine, confused Tamira and proud Sahel.

"I should have seen this coming," I say with a smile. "Who wouldn't have expected Sinbad the Dungeon Capturer?"

"Holy shit," speaks up the Djinn. I turn towards him as he stares at Sinbad a bit shocked. "We do kind of look alike."

I can't help it and burst out laughing with Maat as Salena looks annoyed and Amina tries to not laugh.

"I think we missed something," muses Sinbad.


	65. Chapter 65

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 65

"HOW DID THE TWO OF YOU NOT NOTICE," yells Salena absolutely done with this Djinn.

"He never revealed himself to us," say Ja'far looking oh so annoyed. Actually he looks a little creeped out himself.

"I was busy watching the four of you," says the Djinn calmly, as if that behavior is normal.

"DON'T BE A PERVERT," yells Salena and Ja'far for two entirely different reasons.

"You're timing is spectacular," I say still laughing as Sinbad comes closer. He sizes up the Djinn a bit before turning towards me again. "You've made my day."

"And here I thought it was because of me," say the Djinn. We all turn to look at him.

"What's the story with him," whispers Sinbad to me.

"I think the Djinn likes Leila," speaks up Salena quietly. "Like likes."

"Who wouldn't," flirts Sinbad.

"This is quite an interesting group," says the Djinn. "I count three Dungeon Capturers. Tell me which Djinns you possess."

"Don't get down to business like you weren't being a creep," complains Salena.

"I am Princess Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia, the first princess of Partevia," speaks up said woman stepping forward calmly. Clearly she doesn't care how this Djinn was treating the four of us. "I possess the power of the Djinn Zepar."

"I am Sinbad," speaks up Sin, giving me a wink quickly. "I am the president of the Sindria Trading Company. I claimed the first dungeon, Baal, and the Dungeon of Valefor."

"And you," says the Djinn. I blush a bit knowing I don't have much to say.

"Leila, master of the Djinns Buer, Seere, and Bifrons," I say casually. "Not much else to say."

"Are you all allies," asks the Djinn.

"Yes/We are/Sort of," reply Serendine, Sinbad and I respectively. I can't help but look at the two, finding myself a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh…that's not what I expected," speaks up the Djinn, his eyes scanning us. "Mind explaining Leila."

"They get along mostly," I say calmly. "I get along with Sinbad and Serendine and I are complicated."

"Lucky man. I wouldn't mind if you liked me," coos the Djinn. I pause having to think over his…

"Creep," I squeak, moving behind Sinbad. I can feel Sinbad chuckle and slide me close. "Not like that!"

"Now you're worried about him being weird," complains Salena.

"Aw. I thought we were getting along," pouts the Djinn. "You seemed taken with me earlier."

"Don't tell me that I've been replaced," teases Sinbad, but his eyes hold a little hurt. "How cruel?"

"I didn't replace you," I say feeling embarrassed. "You said you'd introduce yourself?"

"I suppose I did," says the Djinn with a smirk. "I am the Djinn, Marax. The Spirit of Flexibility and Disarray. Now who wishes to possess my power. It's quite impressive."

"I do," speak up Sinbad and Serendine simultaneously. I watch as the two glare at each other before Sinbad pauses and looks at me.

"Did you not come for my power," asks the Djinn as I look up to meet his eyes. "You didn't arrive with everyone else."

 _I did come here for his power, but I don't want to stand in Sinbad's way. Will he be mad if I step forward? I need this to free myself from Reim, but-_

"You will be considered," speaks up the Djinn causing me to look up. I flinch at the pity he hold in his eyes. "You're heart is in turmoil. You want power, but who are you protecting?"

"She's trying to protect me," says Sinbad softly. I pause as he reaches over to hold my hand. "I ask that you consider her. She came here for power and if she feels she deserves it let her compete. I want her to fight for her own benefit. I haven't repaid her for standing up for me, so this is a start."

"Sin," I say as he turns towards me. "But-"

"I'm not mad," he says calmly. "You're a dungeon capturer. You have every right to try and claim this power."

"So," speaks up Marax. "Will you truly compete?"

I take a deep breath.

"Yeah," I say calmly. "I will."

"Good," says the Djinn looking around. We all tense and watch as three large bulls appear before us. "Each dungeon capturer will work to defeat this creature. You will need to rearrange a bit though. You will each have three allies helping you. Leila, the three you came with will work with you. Sinbad, one of your households will have to work with Serendine while one sits out."

"Drakon will compete with Serendine," speaks up Sinbad with a smile. "Masrur will not be involved in the fight. That leaves Hinahoho, Mystras, and Ja'far with me."

"Fair enough," says the Djinn. I watch as three glowing barriers form around the bulls. "This will be a race. The first group to defeat their beast wins the King Candidate my power. Simple enough, don't you think?"

"I would like to face the bull alone," I say watching the Djinn raise an eyebrow. "I don't want my allies to risk they're life in that battle."

"I will guarantee than I will not allow anyone to die in this battle."

"Why would you agree to that? Do you not want to challenge us," asks Serendine tensely.

"You do realize that it is possible for no one to win this battle," argues the Djinn as casually as possible. "If That is the case, you will all remain here for the rest of your days. That seems like a challenge enough to me. Not that I wouldn't mind some of you remaining." I pause as the Djinn turns to me. I look around hoping someone else is next to me. "Yes, I'm referring to you."

"Don't do that," I say feeling uncomfortable. I turn and can see Sinbad's tense. "How do you plan on preventing that?"

"With these," says the Djinn, snapping his fingers. I turn as a dark red bracket appears on everyone's upper arms. "Those will teleport you out of the arena if the imminent attack would end the recipients life. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yeah," I say with a shrug, not looking up at the Djinn. He's making me more than a little uncomfortable. "Can we start then?"

"Each of you enter a ring," speaks up Marax. "I wish you all luck."

"Be careful," whispers Sinbad giving my arm a gentle squeeze.

"You all ready," I ask the three girls. They all nod as I turn to enter the barrier. Even as I walk in, I can feel the excitement building in me. This is what I know and what I live for. A battle to challenge me and push me to my limits. I have to continue to be better.

"The battle will commence now," say the Djinn calmly as the bulls seem to come to life. The deep red fur bodies ripple as they tense. Pitch black eyes seem to glow as dangerously sharp horns colored a ebony black glisten in the light of the dungeon.

"Salena, Maat, up," I instruct, grabbing my one dagger and silently activating a partial Bifrons Equip gaining a sapphire tipped spear and golden braces on my arms. "Amina, stay out of its line of vision. A head on attack is too obvious. Even with all of our power it won't be that simple."

I stand firm, but loose as the beast charges. Salena has used her spell to keep Maat and her above us, while Amina's directly behind the bull. At the last moment, I slide away my hand brushing against its fur. I pull my hand away as I feel each stand cutting into my palm. Even as I pull away I can see the blood before the beast crashes into the barrier.

"Leila," yells Salena. "What happened?"

"His fur is sharp," I warn looking at my hand to see the many shallow gashes. "Avoid it at all costs. Any closer and he'd have taken more than skin. Don't even think of touching the horns. I can't imagine what they do."

I look over as the bull lets out a noise sounding angry. I wave Amina to the side as she grabs the basic broadsword at her waist. She moves to the side as the bull backs up before turning towards me. I tense a bit as it huffs, before kicking at the dirt. Without a moment more, he charges forward and I wait for my moment.

I spin to the side, turning my spear towards the Djinn.

"Bifroro Ramah," I yell watching the spears of crystal move from my weapon to the side of the beast. They land right at the base of its neck and the beast rolls onto its side, slamming into the barrier.

"Nice shot," yells Salena.

"Salena, put Maat down," I yell calmly. "My Bifrons Equip isn't the most effective," I continue watching the beast stumble up. It's slower, but I can see little damage. "We can keep this up for now until I see another opening. I'll draw it's attacks, and once I dodge hit it with your strongest. Amina, stay away from it. I know you a Fanalis, but you getting close won't end well."

"On it," yells Maat as she lands gracefully before activating the Household ready to attack.

"Yep," replies Salena readying herself.

I wait but Amina doesn't respond. I turn, finding her standing there making no moves to step back. The look on her face tells me that I may have made a mistake.

"I'm not standing down," she growls. "I'm here to fight and damn it I will."

"I can't get close to him," I yell at her. "It's not that you can't fight. Sometimes you need to-"

"LEILA! MOVE!"

I jump to the side, spotting the bull it of the corner of my eye. I barely get out of the way, it's fur just grazing my leg.

"Damn," I mutter, landing not far from Amina. I can feel the dull pain, but don't want to focus. "Amina, I'm not telling you again. If we aren't careful, this thing will tear us to shreds!"

"Amina, now isn't the time to be stubborn," yells Maat. "Leila's been in fights like this more than us. We need to trust her."

"That doesn't mean I have to let her go through with this stupid plan," she yells.

I turn as the bull starts to get up.

"One more and then tell me if you have a plan. We're almost out of time."

"Done," says Amina, moving to the side by Maat.

I stand tall and ready, hoping my leg isn't too damaged to move quickly. I watch the beast charge again, moving and finding it a bit of a closer call. I don't bother trying to land nicely.

"Ramz/ Bifroro dieama," yell Salena and Maat as I launch my same Bifrons attack. They all hit the side at different points sending the beast crashing into the side. It was a lot harder than before.

"Let me be the one to dodge," says Amina not missing a beat. "I'm faster than you and that hit to your leg makes it too risky. You'll be better able to attack too."

"Can you move fast enough," I ask noticing the fur is black along the bull's side from Salena's attack. "I'm not putting you at risk without certainty that you'll be okay."

"I can handle it," she assures. "You know that Fanalis are faster than people like you. Trust me."

 _That doesn't mean I want someone else taking the risk. I'm used to this, but everyone else here has people that care. They could all move on if I-_

"Stop it," yells Salena. I look up, keeping a subtle eye on the Djinn. "Don't think like that. You aren't expendable. Sin wouldn't get over it and neither would most of us. We can try this and change the plan later."

"Fine," I say releasing the Bifrons Equip. I put that dagger away and grab my other. "Spirit of Preservation and Resistance, use my magoi and grant me power. Dwell in my body, Buer." I allow myself to fly just above the ground, the long dagger already glowing with power.

"Don't push your luck, Amina," I warn as she nods, staring down the beast. "Don't attack unless absolutely desperate."

"Understood," she say as the monster trains its focus on her.

We all watch as the bull starts to charge, moving faster than before. Amina jumps out of the way, clearing the beast easier than I did.

"Buraq Shafarat," I yell sending a massive arc of fire at the beast as Salena and Maat launch another wave of their attacks.

I watch as it crashes into the opposite wall. It struggles to get up and looks angrier than before.

"Any idea how many more hits we'll need," asks Salena.

"No idea, but we keep going til it's done," I reply feeling my magoi flow towards my Metal Vessel. "I'm not giving in until we beat this test."

I fly up a bit higher watching and attacking as Amina continues to dodge and Maat and Salena attack. We can see our attacks wearing on the beast, but the damn thing is sturdy. By the time it's starting to waiver, so are my allies.

"Leila," speaks up an exhausted Salena. "I can't attack again and continue to levitate," she says. "I'm too low on magoi."

"Then don't attack," I say looking at Maat on the ground. She's wavering as well. "Maat you're done too. Just stay out of that things way."

"You sure," she yells. "Aren't you low on magoi?"

"I've got more," I reply, feeling somewhat tired, but I know I have a lot more time left than they do. "Amina, one more and this time I'll try to use my Extreme Magic. That should end him."

"On it," replies Amina still gripping her sword. She's the freshest of us, but sweat is still beading on her.

I watch as the bull begins to charge forward, his fur glowing in the light. It's almost as if he's been charged. He lives forward at speeds I couldn't even imagine.

"AMINA," I yell as she goes to move, but slips as the floor beneath her crumbles.

I freeze as I can feel my Seere Metal Vessel activate.

 _But I haven't done-_

"Household Vessel," yells Amina as I tense. "Seeren Idrab!"

I cover my ears as a piercing sound emanates from Amina's sword, taking the horn and shattering it from the bull. It lets out a pained cry as she slides back unsteadily.

"Buraq Shafarat-Altadmir," I yell quickly using as much power as I can to my attack. I watch the arching and swirling blade of fire take the form of a lion before latching to the bull, and scorching his body. I end up having to look away as the light from the fire and destruction consumes the room.

"Leila," yells Salena. I look down seeing her standing there with Maat and an incredibly weakened Amina. I glance around seeing all the barriers have disappeared.

"You three okay," I ask, landing a bit unsteadily before moving closer.

"That…was a…pretty good…attack," speaks up Amina, clearly exhausted.

"Just take it easy and rest," I urge as Maat moves to have Amina lean back against her. "Using you Household for the first time is really taxing on the body."

"Oh good," mutters Amina. "At least…that explains why I feel…like shit."

"Yeah," I say not able to help but laugh a little. "Now just sleep."

Amina doesn't need to be told twice.

"You two okay," I ask looking at Maat and Salena. Maat nods but looks like she could use a good night's sleep. Salena looks ready to fall over.

"Leila," speaks up Sinbad. I turn as he crouches next to me. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

"They're just scratches," I reply as he pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and takes my left hand before applying pressure to the still slightly bleeding injury. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine," says Ja'far helping Salena into his back. She thanks him quietly before starting to fall asleep. "Some minor injuries, but we're not worried. And everyone else?"

"Amina activated her Household," I say proudly. "She's exhausted from that, but not hurt. Maat and Salena are just tired too," I continue watching as Hinahoho supports Amina and Mystras helps Maat up.

"So which one of you defeated the beast," asks Drakon coming over. "We didn't manage to do so, but the barrier and the monster vanished."

"We did," reply Sinbad and I at the same time.

"You did," I ask curiously.

"Don't tell me you doubt me," teases Sinbad. "We must have done it just moments apart then."

"Actually," speaks up the Djinn as we all turn towards him. "You both defeated the monsters at the same moment. I've never seen that before."

"So what do we do about that," I ask standing up, Sinbad helping even though I don't need it.

"Tell me why you want my power," muses the Djinn. "Simple enough. Once I have your reasons for trying to claim my power I will make a decision."

"That sounds way to simple," speaks up Sinbad.

"It is," speaks up Marax. "I don't intend to over complicate it. Now tell me…why come here to claim me."

I look at Sinbad and nod for him to go first. He nods, stepping forward calmly.

"I've seen the injustice of the world. Everything from slavery to war," begins Sinbad calmly looking up at the Djinn. "There is a way to rid the world of that and I plan on working towards that goal. With this power I will help unite countries and form my own to negotiate help to do so. I know I can do this on my own and I need allies. I want the power to draw allies and use my own hands to help reach this goal."

Marax holds up his hand, stopping Sinbad as he goes to continue. "That is all I needed to hear. Thank you, but I would like to hear from Leila now."

"Um…well," I say not sure what to say. I don't often get asked about my reasons. I pause looking over at Sinbad, his golden eyes encouraging me to keep going. "When I speak after Sinbad, I sound so selfish," I say with an uncomfortable laugh. I look around at everyone and once again I'm nervous about how interested they are.

"Just speak of your goals," says Marax. "It's not that difficult."

"It is because of how ineloquent I sound compared to everyone," I say sheepishly. "My goals don't differ from Sinbad's much. I've had injustices committed against me and committed them against others. It wrong and it hurts, and I don't want to let it continue. So in reality my overarching goal is the same as Sinbad's, but I have so many smaller steps I need to take to do so. The first is claiming this dungeon. By claiming this power, it will allow me to make the first steps towards freeing myself from the threats on my life."

"Wait," speaks up Sinbad quickly. I look at him, hating how shocked and worried he looks. "What does that mean? Leila, did something happen?"

"Yes and no," I say quietly. "I want to help you reach this lofty goal because it would have saved so many of the people I cared about. That being said I know with my current status in Partevia and Reim I won't ever be able to truly help you to the fullest of my abilities. I discussed the possibility of King Rashid stepping in to help with that, but he will only agree to that if I claim this dungeon."

"Leila…"

"I understand if I don't win this power though and I'll find some other way to clear my name," I say honestly. "I followed you this far Sin, and you're probably the biggest reason I've had to keep fighting in a long time. For me though, this dungeon is my first step in freeing myself from who holds me back. My criminal status has always kept me trapped and I want to be free because this goal isn't one I can do anything to work towards if I'm locked away."

"Interesting," muses the Djinn. "That being said though, I do believe that I will choose-"

"Hold on," speaks up Sinbad. I turn towards him as he looks down at the ground. "I have something I want to say…"


	66. Chapter 66

I have been rewatching part of the anime and I always forget how damn entertaining Ja'far is. And Hinahoho's just great.

I watched the series out of order, so I watch AoS first and then the main series. I remember three things particularly well

Wondering why they didn't explain the Metal Vessel thing earlier in the AoS series or all that well.

Wondering why Sinbad wasn't in Labyrinth of Magic right away. I was adamant that he was the main character.

Thinking Alibaba looks kind of like the King of Balbadd and being shocked when his bloodline was revealed.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 66

" _Interesting," muses the Djinn. "That being said though, I do believe that I will choose-"_

" _Hold on," speaks up Sinbad. I turn towards him as he looks down at the ground. "I have something I want to say…"_

"Sin, there isn't anything left to say," I speak up, not sure what's going through his head.

"Yes, there is," he says turning towards me. I watch as he takes a deep breath before looking back at Marax. "I forfeit my claim to your power."

"What," yells Ja'far as I stand there shocked. He can't seriously be giving up.

"Sin, what are you doing," I ask moving closer. I lay a hand on his arm, feeling him relax. "Please don't do this. If Marax-"

"I need to step down now," remarks Sinbad calmly. "I knew the minute I met you that you were special, Leila. You're strong and kind even with all that you've seen. It's admirable. What's always impressed me though is where you gain your strength from. You say you're doing this for selfish reasons, but that's not true. You just said you want to help me. You gain your strength from others and hold so little faith in your own character. I'm stepping down because I want to help you as much as you help me. If the power helps to free you, then I want you to have it."

"But-"

"Don't use that argument," says Sin turning and lightly holding my arm. "You risked your life for my home. You offered yourself up to Partevia to save my Mother and me. You endure weeks of torture from Maader to allow me the chance to save the company. You've leant me so much of your strength that you deserve to gain some for yourself. This dungeon belong to you, Leila. I can't bring myself to stand in your way."

"Sin," I start not sure what to say. I hug him as he pulls me close, not sure how I got lucky enough to have someone like him looking out for me. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to," be says holding me tightly. "This is me trying to say thanks to you."

I take a step back as Sinbad let's go. He smiles before moving behind me and pushing me just slightly forward.

"Marax," says Sinbad looking at me happy and full of pride. "I believe you have yourself a dungeon capturer."

"I believe I do," says the Djinn sounding amused. "Leila, I will grant you my power and recognize you as a King Candidate and my Metal Vessel."

I watch as the Djinn shrinks down to his human size stepping closer to me. In his hands appears a dangling ankle bracelet as he stops in front of me.

"Do not doubt that you have earned my power," says the Djinn smiling down at me. "And this is only the beginning." I tense a bit as he bends over and clips the ankle bracelet onto my left ankle. It starts to glow as the eight pointed star appears. "That will be my Metal Vessel," he says taking my hand still on one knee in front of me. "I look forward to serving you my Queen. And seeing you in your Equip will be an honor."

"My equip," I question as he kisses my hand.

"What the hell does that mean," asks Ja'far sharply. The Djinn looks up at me and I turn to Sinbad for help. He seems a little too amused for my liking.

"It will be a stunning sight to behold," muses the Djinn as I pull my hand away. He just looks at me lustfully, before licking his lips. "When a person holds a Djinn Equip they take the form of the Djinn. So you will be wearing my apparel."

"That is a joke right," I ask noticing the lack of a shirt. "Cause I'm a girl I'll get a shirt, right?"

"No you won't," he say as I feel my body go rigid.

"So I'll only be wearing…"

Marax nods.

"Are you sure you don't want him," I ask Sinbad. He shakes his head doing a quick scan of my form. "Serendine-"

"Don't even bother finishing that question," she says with a shiver as the Djinn continues to watch me.

"It's not that bad," says the Djinn, pouting.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT," I yell moving behind Sinbad, who now seems a bit more protective, but is still smirking. "Just let us out of here already."

"Alright," sighs Marax. "I look forward to seeing you in my equip later though."

Before I can blink the group of us is on a magic circle, the bags of treasure with us.

"I feel violated," I mutter. Before I can move I feel a hand on my back as Sinbad comes next to me. "He was creepy."

"He looked like me," says Sinbad quietly. He seems a bit offended now.

"You're better looking," I say with a small laugh. "And you're not creepy," I say patting his shoulder. He smiles clearly more amused now. "Sin about what you did in there…thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," he replies as everyone starts to get oriented. "You earned it, and you would have claimed it had I not shown up anyways."

"It wasn't a guaranteed thing," I point out as Salena starts to wake up. I go over quickly. "Salena, you okay?"

"Did you win," she asks still half asleep on Ja'far's back.

"She did," says Ja'far shooting me a look that says we need to talk.

"Good," she mumbles before dozing off.

"Thanks for carrying her," I whisper to Ja'far. "You're a good kid."

"We need to talk," says Ja'far not looking at me.

"It wasn't planned," I say as he turns towards me as everyone else starts to chat. "I saw an opportunity and I took it. I was going to tell everyone when I got back."

"I believe you," he says with a smile. "I just want to know that you aren't making big moves without letting us know. Just next time let me help with the negotiations. You aren't very good at it."

"Shut up," I remark ruffling his hair. "Listen, I know I screwed up before but I'm trying and I hope I'm doing better."

"You are," says Ja'far. "I just wanted to make sure you don't keep things hidden from me. You were impressive in there."

"Back at ya," I say with a smile. I'm just guessing, but I'd think he did well.

"You seem like you're getting better," speaks up Ja'far.

"What do you mean getting better," I ask not really sure how to respond.

"Sinbad said you had some problems," remarks Ja'far. "That you didn't have any confidence and were maybe depressed. I saw that you were always nervous when you first showed up. You finally seem to feel like the company is home."

"I'm getting used to trusting people to," I say casually. "I should check on Amina. I'll talk to you when we're back. I think I have a plan for what to do next. I'll need you and Sin to help though. I'm not sure how to do what I'm thinking about."

"Any clues," asks Ja'far hesitantly.

"It involves me getting to know your allies," I say watching him raise an eyebrow. "I'll explain it to you and Sin tonight."

"Okay," says Ja'far as I walk away. "By the way, I don't think King Rashid was too happy with you."

"I'm not that surprised," I say with a laugh walking away. "I'll explain that tonight too."

I smile hearing Ja'far mutter something about me being more trouble than Sin.

"How is she," I ask gently touching Amina's arm as I crouch next to her.

"She seems to be doing okay," replies Maat as Hinahoho just shrugs.

"Her magoi is low," I mutter not totally sure of myself. "Damn…at least I think it is. I need to find someone to help me with this technique."

"One of your parents' techniques," asks Hina. I nod and stand back up. "Give it time. I'm sure you'll get there."

"Hopefully," I say with a shrug. "Rurumu's excited for you to get back."

"I'm excited to see her and the kids again," he says smiling fondly, some guilt in his eyes. "I always feel bad about traveling and leaving them behind."

"Hopefully then there won't be a lot of trips coming up," I say looking around and catching Sinbad's eye. I blush as he winks. It shouldn't make me nervous anymore since he…

"Hey Hina," I say as nicely as I can. I watch the man look at me suspiciously. "Any chance you could do me a favor when we get back?"

"Depends on what it is," he replies glancing at Maat, who just shrugs. I haven't exactly told anyone what I accidentally told Rurumu.

"Can you convince Rurumu to not have a talk with Sinbad about something that I accidentally told her," I say feeling so damn uncomfortable. "I don't want him to find out."

"That depends on what you told her," says Hinahoho. "You have to tell me what you told her, otherwise I can't do anything."

"You can't tell you because I don't want you to tell Sin," I remark. He just sighs. "It's not necessarily a secret, but we don't want people to know."

"That usually means it's a secret," laughs Maat.

"Why don't you ask Ja'far to talk to her," he says. I shiver at the idea of what his response could be. "Uh…Leila?"

"He'd kill us," I say knowing I visibly paled at the idea. "He'd probably kill me first and then Sin. Actually, he might just kill me."

"Sin," yells Hinahoho. I freeze as he looks towards Sinbad. "Get over here. Leila isn't making any sense."

"No," I whine, hiding my face in my hands.

"What's going on," asks Sinbad. I peak through my fingers as he watches me. He's clearly a bit amused, but confused as well. "Maybe she's tired too. Sometimes she says weird things when she's tired."

"Wait," I say watching Sinbad laugh. "Why? What have I said?"

"Nothing," says Sinbad, but his smirk tells me otherwise. "Now tell me what's going on."

"No," I say as Ja'far comes over along with Mystras and Masrur. "We'll talk about it later. But I didn't mean to tell Rurumu."

"Leila, don't worry," chuckles Sinbad. "We don't have anything you would…have to…worry…"

I watch as slowly his smile falls, realizing what Rurumu knows.

"She's going to kill me," he says crouching down.

"Why is she going to kill you," asks Ja'far. I look at Sinbad who looks at me.

"I take it back," says Sinbad, a very depressed aura forming around him. "Ja'far's going to kill me."

"He likes you," I reply with a sigh. "If he's going to kill one of us, it will probably be me."

"What are you two going on about," asks Ja'far, his brow twitching in annoyance. "Did you two do something?"

"That's one way to put it," I mutter. I watch horrified as Maat and Hinahoho seem to have some sort of realization. "That wasn't supposed to help you two figure out what we're talking about!"

"What is it," complains Ja'far, shooting both Sinbad and me an angry glare.

"This is one secret they are allowed to have," speaks up Hinahoho, sounding amused and firm at once. "But Sin, we should probably have a talk about this when we get back, don't you agree," says Hinahoho sounding like the father he is.

"Did he just Dad voice me," asks Sinbad looking up at me. I nod. "Okay, Hina. That might not be a bad idea."

"And while he's doing that, you can tell me all about it," speaks up Maat looking mischievous.

"No way in fucking hell," I say feeling my cheeks growing red. "No. Not happening. No."

"Actually," says Hinahoho calmly. "I think Rurumu and I may just talk to both of you. I would like to talk to you about this too, Leila."

"Why," I ask as Sinbad stands back up. I can see him staying close his hand just brushing mine.

"I'll explain when we do talk," he says with a smile that tells me he feels bad that I don't get it. "It's not bad, I promise."

I pause as there's a flash of light before finding myself on the ground. I let out a grunt as I rub the back of my head, having hit it during that fall. Looking around everyone seems to be okay as they get up and dust themselves off.

"Where are we," mutters a sleepy Amina. I look over seeing her blink a bit at the sunlight.

"We did it," I say with a smile offering her my hand. "And congratulations of unlocking your Household Vessel."

"That is what that was," she asks before smiling. "That's amazing!"

"Yep," I say helping her up, as she leans on me to stay steady and upright. "It take's a lot of magoi, so you'll be pretty tired for a while. It gets easier as you learn how to use it though."

"And my sword is…?"

"Your sword is the Vessel," I confirm watching the Sindria Trading Company ship stop at the island. "Let's get you back. We have a new ally to get to know."

"Amina," says Salena excitedly coming over. I try to not laugh as Ja'far staying close to the young girl in case she gets too tired again. It isn't long before we're getting off the ship at the main part of Balbadd.

"So," speaks up Rashid, a fake smile on his face. "Who was the lucky dungeon conqueror?"

"I was your highness," I reply with a smirk, bowing to the man. "And I believe that seals our agreement."

"It does," say the King looking disappointed. "I would like some assurance that you are a loyal ally to Balbadd."

"You have it already," I say spotting a young teen standing behind the King. "Sindria Trading Company is important to me. As long as you don't betray them, you have my loyalty."

"Very well," says the King, motioning for the teen to come forward.

I study the male, though I already knew what to expect. His short black his is disheveled and messy. He stands just slightly shorter than Mystras. The bangs partially hiding pale pink eyes standing out against his tanned skin. He's dressed traditional for a Balbadd citizen, but has a small pair of dark blue earrings. He doesn't look anything like the nobility he is.

"Latif," speaks Rashid firmly. "You will train and work with Leila. I suggest you make the most of it."

"Understood, _my King_ ," says the boy with very little respect. I smile knowing this was the right decision.

"Hi," I say catching the teens attention. "Welcome to the group."

He just scoffs at my attempt to be polite. Salena goes to make some snarky comment, but I hold my hand up to stop her.

"He'll get used to us," I say honestly. I watch as he rolls his eyes, not impressed in the slightest by me. "Hey Sin," I start as sweetly as possible. I watch Sinbad turn towards me and chuckle.

"He can stay with the company Leila," laughs Sinbad. "You didn't have to ask."

"Thanks," I reply as he comes over.

"Now we have to unload the ship, but tonight we'll talk about your next moves."

"Need any help," I ask watching him smile.

"Yeah, we would appreciate that," he says taking my hand. "You four go inside and get to know each other. I'll have her back before you know it."

"You seem chipper for someone who going to get yelled at by Rurumu," I say as we walk back into the ship.

"Because," says Sinbad spinning me towards him. "You're making plans to stick around. What you said in the dungeon…I'm excited to not have to worry about if you're in danger. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"You're such a flirt," I say sneaking away, turning back to see him watching me. I pause at the half lidded look. "You're picturing me in that equip, aren't you?"

"No comment," says Sinbad not looking away as I feel the heat rise to my face.

"Pervert," I say, looking and quickly walking away.

 _He's so damn lucky I like him, otherwise I'd have pulverized him._

—Later That Night—

"You're really aren't a cooperative person," I mutter, sprawled across a chair, glancing at Latif. He just rolls his eyes leaned back casually. We've been trying to get to know him and doesn't give a shit.

"Don't want to be here," he sighs. "I don't even know why you wanted me here."

"Did you like being in the palace," asks Amina. He just scoffs at us. "I hated it. I grew up a warrior so once I went to Heliohapt, I wasn't thrilled with where I was. I was excited to get away, and I'll guarantee that Leila will take us on some exciting adventures."

"I didn't like it, but I don't want to be traveling around with a known criminal," he says gesturing towards me. I look down at my arm, hating the tattoo more and more.

I flinch as someone lightly hits my head. I look up to see Sinbad standing there, his one hand in his pocket.

"You aren't allowed to hate it," scold Sinbad leaning over the chair. "It's a part of who you are and it's amazing."

"Why the hell are you always looking at it so positively," I sigh. "I won't, but I'm allowed to be down about it every once in a while."

"No, you aren't," he says firmly as everyone else comes in to grab a seat. Sinbad promptly pushes me so I have to get up before jumping into the chair. "As punishment, you lose your seat."

"Fine," I say plopping onto his lap. He smiles as I narrow my eyes. "You wanted me to do this."

"No comment," he laughs as he holds my hip to keep my from getting up. "Now tell us about this plan of yours."

"When's the next time you're sending a ship to Imuchakk," I ask watching Sinbad raise an eyebrow. "There may be a few stow always."


	67. Chapter 67

Hello! Sorry for the delay. Things have been stressful recently and I have been sick. To be honest, I'm still sick, but felt bad not updating. But I'm here with this chapter and three for the one shots (they will be posted this evening). As always please let me know what your think.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 67

"I can't believe that we're really leaving already," sighs Salena finishing up packing for our trip. "And we'll be gone several months."

"But after that, we're here to stay," I point out as she shrugs. "You all don't have to come if you don't want to. I can handle this trip on my own."

"No way in hell," speaks up Maat casually, all ready to go. "You're an impressive person, but you're no negotiator. You'll need help to form these alliance and just knowing Sin won't be enough."

"Besides," starts Amina sitting on the bed. "I think we are all hoping to get a chance to capture another dungeon."

 _But is more power worth the risk. Is it necessary? I don't want that to be the reason one of them assimilates…or worse._

"If we don't capture at least one dungeon, I'm categorizing this trip as a waste of time," mumbles Latif. I laugh as both Maat and Amina smack him. "I resent this group more each day."

"You could be stuck here working as a merchant," I hum watching his eyebrow twitch. The teen might be royalty, but he'd rather be out on the battlefield. "I have three people I need to talk to and then we can leave. If you all have already said your goodbyes, I'd go do that now."

"Alright," says Salena grabbing her pack. "I want to see Sahel, Rurumu and Pipirika before we go."

"We'll go with you," says Maat as Amina forces Latif to stand up. "I'm sure Leila wants to have some last minute time with Sinbad."

"Shut up," I say feeling my cheeks flush. Without another word, Maat urges everyone out of the room giving me a knowing wink. "I don't know what I'm going to do about that."

With a shake of my head, I set off to find the person I want to talk to least.

"Leaving already," snips Serendine. I turn to see her standing there and can't feel that magi anywhere close by.

"Yeah," I say stopping. "I wanted to talk to you first though."

"Why," she asks, her fingers twitching for her weapon.

"I want to help you take back Partevia," I say quietly. She scoffs before going to leave. "Not for you." She pauses at these words. "For your little brother. He doesn't deserve to get hurt and if I can help you get him out, I will. I never liked or trusted Barbarossa."

"There's more to this," she says, eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't just help me because of the good in your heart."

"I want you to leave Sinbad, Ja'far, Salena,…all of them out of it," I say firmly. "I'll help you save your family, but I won't do it at the expense of mine."

"We don't hold enough power to do this," she says stepping forward. She stops inches from me and if not for the height difference I might have found her intimidating. "We would need them."

"What if I get more power," I ask calmly. She actually grips her sword's hilt now. "If I come back, having claimed the power of more Djinns will you do this as I've offered."

"I don't believe that this is all you want," she says with a glare. "There's absolutely not benefit for you."

"I only want one thing," I say glancing at me bandaged arm. "I want my name cleared of my crimes."

"Too simple," scoffs Serendine. She turns to walk away but pauses. "I'll consider it, but your more loyal to Sinbad than Partevia."

"Which is why you should listen," I assure. "Barbarossa's Partevia poses a threat to Sinbad…to Sindria…to everything. If I have to ally with you and help you claim your country back to stop that, then why the hell not."

"You're odd," says Serendine studying me. "Nothing you do makes sense or has any reason."

"It does," I say knowing she can't see it. "It's all to protect people I can't live without. And while that might not be a grand enough reason for you or even Sinbad to understand, it's my reason."

"Have fun on your trip," says Serendine as I see Judar coming down the hallway towards us. "I don't know how this will play out, but I intend to make use of the power you offer."

"Tread carefully," I say as Judar stops and smiles at the scene. "Don't think I won't kill you if you betray us. I have no loyalty to you."

"Then what about me," says Judar coming closer. I laugh at him. "You have claimed one of my dungeons. That makes you my King Candidate. Ally yourself with me and I can help you achieve something bigger."

"Pass," I say walking towards where Sin and Ja'far probably are. "You're up to something. Also which Djinn? I trust you about as much as I trust…well…I trust everyone more."

"Bifrons. And why's that," asks the magi stepping in my path, offering me a smug and arrogant grin.

"Cause I have that same smile on my face before I go to work on a job," I say offering him the same look. "It's my way of reminding the person I'm going after that I am so much more than they could imagine."

I watch him pause, the smile never leaving his face.

"Have fun without me," I say walking away. "I sure as hell will without the two of you looming."

"That was intense," says Ja'far, startling me as I come around the corner. I shoot him a light glare, but I'm surprised with how proud he looks. "I'm glad someone told Judar what a little shit he is."

"Does it really surprise you that it was me though," I tease, as he pauses. "I just want him to know that we won't just roll over and let him toy with us."

"You just about ready to leave then," he asks motioning for me to follow him. I oblige and indicate to the small bag I have with me. "You know that isn't what I meant?"

"What did you-"

"Sin," he says plainly. I pause, hoping he missed it. "I'm not an idiot. I know you two are basically together."

"Rurumu told you," I ask, watching him look away embarrassed.

"She figured if anyone should know, I should," he says avoiding any potential glances at me. "He's a bit of a womanizer. Leila, I know that to you it may seem like you're both committed, but he has his reputation for a reason."

"I know," I say quietly. "I'm a lot of things but I'm not naïve. I know he may flirt or cheat, but right now he's not and we're in a good place. I just want to appreciate that. If it falls apart it does, but at least I can say we tried."

"You'd be okay with that," asks Ja'far just as quietly as I replied.

"It would break my heart," I say with a sad laugh. "But it's a little comforting. We weren't always a…thing. We used to be friends and I know Sin wouldn't stop being a friend to me. We put up with a lot from each other and still were when we first parted ways."

"Fine," sighs Ja'far. "I won't say anything to anyone, but just be careful around Sin."

"You've already threatened him," I tease, watching Ja'far mumble something under his breath before looking away. "That's so cute. You're trying to look out for your sister."

"You know the more I talk to you, the more you being adopted makes sense," sighs Ja'far. I flinch a little as he pauses, realizing what he said. "I just meant personality wise," he says quickly trying to backtrack. "You never really reminds me of our…my parents."

"It's okay," I say ruffling his hair, a bit uncomfortable. "I know what you mean. You never really reminded me of them though. You were always a good kid at heart. You do have a mild version of Kasim's temper."

"You stopped calling them Mom and Dad," says Ja'far, clearly shocked. "I guess I should have expected that. So Vartan and Keket…?"

"I can't refer to them as Mom and Dad either," I say feeling this tightness in my chest. We fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"Forget I said anything," I say with a dry laugh. "I didn't mean for things to feel so heavy."

"It's okay," says Ja'far calmly. We both pause again in this awkward silence. "I think you'll like Imuchakk best."

"I'm leaning towards Sasan," I say shivering at even the idea of the snow and ice. "Warmer weather."

"Maybe you should talk to Rurumu about something warm to wear there," he recommends. "You probably don't have the right clothes packed."

"I very literally own three shirt," I say with a laugh. "One of which I _borrowed_ from Sin. I'll almost guarantee that I'm not ready. I'll make due though."

"So that's where it went," chuckles Sinbad coming behind me. He wraps an arm around my waist as Ja'far shoots him this look. "You do wear it well though, so I don't see any reason for you not to keep it."

"I don't need to see this," sighs Ja'far. "Leila, stay safe on your trip. Sinbad, don't do something inappropriate."

"I'll see you when we get back," I say with a wave, as Sinbad just looks offended. "Don't kill Sinbad while I'm gone."

"No promises," says Ja'far before walking away.

"Come with me," whispers Sinbad. "We should have a few minutes before people start to look for you."

"Sin," I squeak, but follow anyways. "I thought we agreed we to not do that again."

He pauses a mild panic on his face. I can't help but laugh at that. He slowly smiles before guiding me into his room. After he invites me to sit on the bed and I do, he goes and starts to dig around in a drawer.

"What are you doing," I ask as he slips something discretely into his pocket…or well attempts to be subtle.

"Looking for this," he says holding up a top. It's definitely traditional Imuchakk clothing, but smaller. "Ja'far is right. You'll freeze if don't wear something warm," he continues sitting down next to me and setting it in my lap. "Rurumu already made sure everyone else has something warm to wear," he says smiling as I go to make that point.

"It's beautiful," I say feeling grateful and guilty. I run my hands over the soft blue fabric, stitched with a intricate pattern. There's a soft fur along the neckline and lining the shirt, with a simple leather belt at the waist. "Sin, I can't accept this."

"I insist," he says taking my hand. "This will help keep you warm. Besides," he whispers before capturing my lips with his own gently. "I'd loved to see how it looks on you."

"Damn flirt," I mutter, feeling embarrassed as I hide my face in his shoulder. "Sin, this really is too much though. I can't accept it."

"And I thought the next thing would be the hard part," teases Sinbad flopping back. I lay next to him, since he grabbed my waist and pulled me with him. "The company is doing amazingly well, Leila." I shiver as he slips his hand under my shirt, his fingers ghosting over the scar there. "You did everything you could to help support my family. Since I can provide for you now, let me."

"Sin, this is just…it's far more extravagant than 'provide for you' implies," I say watching his expression for any sign of wavering. "I don't need this. I don't need you to feel like that. I'm just happy that I can be here. That this place…being with you and everyone. It feels like home."

"Leila, you're still so stubborn," laughs Sinbad pulling me close to his side. I relax in his hold feeling warm and safe. I feel his one hand move towards mine. He intertwined his fingers with mine gently. His hand is still as calloused as it was when he was working as a fisherman. "And you're fingers are freezing," he teases, leaning closer so I feel his breath on my neck.

"Oh shut up," I tease meeting his golden eyes. Those damn eyes that make me melt. "You like that because it gives you an excuse to be close to me."

"Not untrue," replies Sinbad with a smirk. "Perhaps you'll need an escort then. To keep you from getting cold. If you were to get-"

"Alright," I laugh a bit. He is going to spin anything a say, just to get me to accept the gift. "I'll use the shirt," I say as he smiles victoriously. "Only because Ja'far will be furious if you leave to go on this trip with us."

"That's no fun," pouts Sinbad.

"One of us has to be serious," I joke shutting my eyes for a moment. This feels so right.

"I could give it all up," whispers Sinbad. I look up at him as he stares at the ceiling. I watch as he seems to smile to himself. "This is all I need. You here. I could freeze this moment and never regret it."

"I would," I say propping myself up, chin resting on my palm. He studies me, a faint worry in his eyes. "You dream big and are bold. And more than all the stars in the sky, I love that about you. You aren't content to just stop here. I want to be there when you reach the moon because you will."

I watch the worry fade to perhaps…pride.

"The woman who has claimed four dungeons says I dream big," says Sinbad with a smile. "If you at any point want me to stop…"

"You know," I start with a smirk. "I think you said that to me before. It was in a very different context though."

"Really," teases Sinbad, immediately becoming excited by a certain opportunity. "Remind me then, what was it?"

"Don't make me say it," I squeak as he chuckles.

"Fine," sighs Sinbad. I raise a brow as a smirk forms on his lips. Before I can react, I'm on my back, with Sinbad on top of me. "Perhaps you can show me then?"

"S-Sin," I stutter as his eyes hold mine at attention. I frown as he starts to laugh silently, his shoulder shaking, before it becomes boisterous. "You ass," I say shoving his chest. He doesn't move and just smiles mischievously at me. "Don't tease me."

"But that look on your face is priceless," he teases leaning closer. I turn away as he goes to kiss me. "Now who's the tease," he remarks before lighting nibbling my neck.

"Still you," I say trying to ignore him. Before I can react he gets up, taking my hand and pulling me up. I let out a short noise as I collide into his chest turning to look up at him. "You've gotten taller."

"I noticed," he says looking down slightly. "I have one other thing to give you."

"No," I say as he reaches into his pocket. He tilts his head a little, confused. "Whatever is in that box, you are not allowed to give me."

"I didn't think you saw me put it in my pocket," he says looking disappointed. "And I'm not taking no for an answer," he says determination forming. I sigh and put my hands on my hips as he crosses his arms.

I watch him, but we both pause. I start to laugh realizing how many time back in Partevia we were in a stand off like this. Sinbad breaks into a smile, laughing with me.

"I guess some things never change," I say. He wraps his arms around my waist as I can feel his chest vibrating with laughter.

"There have been some," he says kissing me lightly. "Personally, I think it's for the better," he says before tilting my head for a deeper kiss. He pulls away with a seductive smile on his face. "Now about that box. Salena knows about it and if you don't take it, she will make you."

"Don't turn my friends against me," I whine as he pulls out the small box. I sigh before nodding. "Fine."

"You can't open it until three days after the summer solstice," says Sinbad firmly as I watch him. I'm puzzled to say the least. "I promise that it will make sense then."

"I'll take your word for it," I say as he takes my hand and closes it around the box. "You're a unique one."

"Says the-"

"If you give some long description about me, I'm not kissing you," I tease.

He doesn't hesitate before tilting my head back and kissing me. I try to not moan as he nibbles my lip, but end up giving him access to my mouth. I let my arms wrap around his shoulders as his wander to my rear. I startle a little as he squeezes before pulling away.

"Maybe we have some time to do-"

I stop as I hear a bark behind me. I watch as Sinbad's eyes widen and he looks confused.

"Was that a dog," I ask. He just continues to stare behind me.

"Star," he clarifies.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Watching us?"

"Enjoying it, I think."

"Did you bring him back with you?"

"No… Did you?"

"No."

"We should probably not…"

"I agree," I say taking a step back and turning to find the fluffy dog. His tail wags as he looks at us, front paws on the bed. Sinbad is right; Star looks like he's enjoying himself. "You know he was the last person…animal…creature I expected to nearly catch us."

"I'm never going to be able to sleep in here again," laughs Sinbad. "I'm going to spend the entire night checking under the bed for a dog."

"I think I'll take him with me," I tease taking Sin's collar and pulling him closer. I gently peck his lips. He smiles at me, and it makes me shiver. "You can't go without sleep like I can."

"I mean…if I had company…"

"Such a flirt," I tease before one final kiss. I take his hand and signal for Star to come as we go to the docks. "If I didn't love you, I'd have smacked you."

"I love you, too," chuckles Sinbad.


	68. Chapter 68

I had started this one over the weekend and just wanted to finish it up. We're getting into some parts where shit really goes down.

Also, I have bits and pieces of stories for other series written. I'm going to put up a poll so let me know if you want me to continue with any of those and publish them. I'll still keep going with Magi, but just to give me a chance to try out a new OC or two…Okay six… that I have. It won't be worked on regularly until this story is completed though.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 68

—Several Months Later—

"Give it back," whines Salena as I turn to find Latif teasing her again. I sigh and find him holding her wand just out of her reach.

"Do you always have to be such a problem," sighs Inanaho. I watch the easily seven foot tall man take the wand from Latif and give it back to Salena. His light blue hair is cropped short neatly. Nearly as muscular as Hinahoho, he's a prime example of how the Imuchakk became know as powerful warriors. His amber yellow eyes never miss a thing. He wanted to leave Imuchakk, even at the age of eighteen, to honor his Father who always dreamed of seeing the world.

"You know he doesn't mean any harm," laughs Kaiji as her little brother, Rafa, continue to hold her hand. The two both share the same golden blond hair and porcelain skin. Yafa with the typical pink eyes of as Artameyran and Kaiji with unique deep navy. Kaiji, 15, wanted to ensure that her brother, 6, doesn't get swept up in their home countries traditions. She was a voluptuous, but strong build and he was a average sized child. Having already established herself as a powerful warrior, she wasn't there all the time to protect her brother and make sure he didn't get dragged into a more traditional path since he had admitted to wanting to be a warrior.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't seek to annoy," remarks Yaffa. The thirteen year old from Sasan has lovely dark brown hair and hazel eye filled with the colors gemstones. Having a more…updated view on Sasan's religious traditions, she wants to learn more about the world to help her cause.

"No worse than Maat," laughs Uri. The nineteen year old from the rising Kou Empire is a former soldier who was disenchanted with the countries desire for war. His ink black hair and blood red eyes were vibrant against his tan skin. He has a lean build having worked more in a capacity that I'm familiar with. Star happily walks with him, knowing Uri will often sneak him food.

I turn towards Maat, but look away as she turns towards me. I still feel guilty for what happened in Imuchakk.

"Stop that," says Maat coming over and smacking my arm lightly. "I'm not mad at you."

"It's an improvement," teases Amina. Maat turns around and smacks Amina's hand away before she can put the ears on top of her head. "She's adorable."

"Don't touch my ears," she pouts as her cat tail flicks around.

"But they are soft," giggles Salena pushing Latif before coming over.

"Still…"

"Leila," says a surprised voice. I turn a little to see Pipirika coming down the street with Mystras. "You're all back," she says before quickly coming over and hugging us.

As she makes her round getting introduced to everyone I can see more and more people coming over. I hug Ja'far as he comes over before he's quickly taken by Salena who tells him about everything. I can't help but smile as Hinahoho and Rurumu, Drakon and Sahel, and even Masrur and Sharrakan come over to welcome everyone back and meet the new faces.

"Maat," says Sahel worried going over to the girl. "You assimilated."

"Yeah," she says as her new cat ears flatten a little. "You see we were in-"

She stops talking as I nearly fall over when a blur of purple tackles me.

"Hi Sin," I say wrapping my arms around as he pulls me close. I hide my face in the crook of his neck as he lifts me just slightly off the ground. "Gods, I've missed you."

"I'm so damn relieved that you back," he says setting me back down. He doesn't make any moves to let go. "Welcome home," he whispers.

"Did everything go well," asks Rurumu as Sinbad finally lets go, but keeps one arm around my waist. "I see you brought some new faces."

"They went great," says Salena, stopping me from responding. "Leila doesn't think it went as well."

"She's just upset that I assimilated," speaks up Maat. And she's right. I didn't want my Households to assimilate because it meant something I did put them in far to much danger. Now Maat as two fluffy white cat ears on the top of her head and a white cat tail. Her eyes have more slitted pupils and her nail are sharper and pointed. "We ran into some trouble in a dungeon."

"Everyone's well now though," asks Sinbad. I can feel him squeeze my side gently. Everyone nods and says a quiet yes. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"You're unbelievable sometimes," sighs Salena. "Maat's not upset. It's just part of what we all had to go through, but we're closer now."

"She's right," says Maat. "You give it your all. Sometimes things don't go as planned."

"Let's all go inside and you can all tell us about the trip," says Rurumu just barely stopping the twins from playing with Maat's ears.

"Hold on," says Sinbad. "Did she open it, Salena?"

"Yep," says Salena happily as I blush. "Her left ear," clarifies Salena as Sinbad turns to face me.

I look away as he brushes my hair aside revealing the large emerald stud earring set in silver in my upper ear. I watch as his golden eyes light up and he smiles brightly.

"Perfect," he says before sweetly kissing me. I pause and push him away a little.

"What are you doing," I whisper feeling myself turning red.

"He's not exactly good at keeping secrets," giggles Pipirika.

"Hold on," says Amina. I blush as Sinbad chuckles. "This is a thing."

"Apparently you're good at keeping them though," laughs the Imuchakk teen. I can't help but laugh a little at the shocked faces.

"Who could blame me for not wanting to keep it a secret," says Sinbad before kissing me. This time I don't pull away. He actually is the one to pull away as Rurumu comes over and smacks him lightly.

"Not in public," she scolds. I giggle as he pretends to be innocent. "You need to respect Leila as a lady."

"That's such a strange sentence," I whisper as everyone starts to filter back into the shop excitedly exchanging stories.

"You're so cute," teases Sinbad. "Happy belated Birthday."

"Same to you," I whisper, touched by the fact he asked about it when we were in Heliohapt. "I have something special for you."

"Now who's the indecent one," says Sinbad with a wink. I bump my hip into his as he chuckles before pulling me close. "I have a lot to fill you in on."

"Same," I say as Star comes over, nudging Sinbad's leg. "A lot happened."

"I take it that you captured another dungeon," he asks, looking proud. He has to pause and pet Star as the dog starts to nudge his hand.

"Two," I say with a smile. "I'll tell everyone about it. And…they all agreed to help me get Reim to clear my name."

"I think that we'll have to celebrate tonight," says Sinbad.

"Good thing I brought this back," I say pulling a bottle from my bag.

"You know me so well," he laughs.

—The Next Morning—

"This is a joke," I say plainly. I look at Ja'far for confirmation as he shakes his head. I shoot a look at Sinbad, who refuses to look at me. "Okay…let's see if I understand then."

I stand up and walk over to him. With one smooth motion I tilt Sinbad's chin, forcing him to look at me. He pauses and looks…well a bit scared.

"You went to Partevia with King Rashid," I say. I pause as he nods. "A country where you're a wanted criminal."

"Was," he points out. I can feel my eyebrow twitch at the correction. "But continue."

"You literally get figured out by Barbarossa in minutes," I say. He nods. "He gives you a tour of Partevia. You meet the next Emperor, who is Serendine's little brother. You read the books Barbarossa wrote on how he took the Partevia we knew and changed just short of everything. You then spent a day just getting to know Barbarossa and telling him all about your adventures. You became 'friends' with him. And you let him go on his little rant about how Partevians are just better than everyone else." I pause noticing Sinbad look away. He nods looking ashamed. "And you spend even more time learning from him."

"That's basically what happened," he says. I pause as he moves to look up at me. "Leila-"

"No," I say turning to leave. I stop as Sinbad grabs my wrist. I take a deep breath. "What about the purge?"

"It is happening," he says quietly. "They're doing the experiments on criminals."

"Like me…"

"No," he says firmly. "Not like you. Murderers and thieves and-"

"Just like me…"

"It's not the same," he says softly. "You were a kid that they manipulated."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing yet," says Sinbad. I pause as he pulls me back against him. "There's one thing I haven't told Barbarossa."

"I thought you told him everything," I say with some venom. I hate Barbarossa and I don't get how Sinbad could be so easily manipulated.

"Not about you," he whispers. "As far as I know, he has no clue that you're here. I have a plan."

I stay silent feeling tense.

"He doesn't know that you aren't Partevian," says Sinbad. "We let him think that you are. You have six dungeons. How could he justify killing the most powerful woman from the race he deemed superior?"

"Because she's a criminal," I say. "I don't think I can do that. I'm tired of who I am being a lie."

"I know, but I just want to keep you safe," whispers Sinbad. "I think it might be worth a try."

"Sin," says Salena coming into the room quickly. "There's someone from Partevia here. Something about an election."

"Leila, stay here," says Sinbad going to leave. I grip his hand as Ja'far goes to leave as well. "Leila."

"I don't know if I can do that," I say. "I need to think it over."

"Okay," says Sinbad. I look down, but feel him kiss my forehead softly. "If you can't, I'll find another way. But I promise that you'll be able to walk into Partevia or Reim without fear one day."

I nod and watch as he leaves with Ja'far. I follow quietly, indicating for Salena to come with me and stay quiet.

I hide in the hallway noticing Serendine come and do the same. She glances at me but hardy registers anything.

"Yes," says a voice I don't recognize. "And now our Independent Nationalist Party has come into power. Our party leader, Lord Barbarossa, is now the legitimate head of state. He's the incumbent president!"

"President…Barbarossa," says Ja'far. I can hear some bitterness in his tone.

"That's pretty amazing," says Vittel. I can't deny that it is.

"Yes," says who I can assume is a young Partevian. "And we've come to deliver an invitation from his excellency to our celebration. We've been sent to escort Lord Sinbad, President of the Sindria Trading Company, to Partevia as a Stare Guest."

 _You really do hold that much power…_

…

…

…

 _I think they would proud. I hope your parent can see you now._

"Of course," says Sinbad snapping me from my thoughts. Ja'far must be done with Pipirika's little melt down. "I'll gladly accept your invitation."

"I'm sure his excellency will be please to hear that," says the man.

"Then we'll meet again," says Sinbad effectively dismissing them.

"Lord Sinbad," he speaks up quickly. "President Barbarossa did have one request?"

"Oh," says Sinbad. I can hear the slightest hesitation in his voice. "And what would that be?"

"If capable, he would like for Leila, the assassin otherwise known as Tsubaki, to be in attendance."

I feel every muscle tense and my heart stop.

"Why would you bring that request to me," asks Sinbad casually. I can't resist and peak over. He looks absolutely calm, but I can see his hand twitch slightly. "Seems a bit odd."

"The last information Partevia has about her wearables though was from a port town not far from where you lived," says the man. "We had sources say that the two of you were close. Additionally, all records we have from Sham Lash indicate that she is related to your advisor, Ja'far."

"That's fair and I'm not saying that she is here, but I don't understand why he would want her there," says Sinbad still seeming so relaxed. I press myself up against the wall more feeling sick.

"As a State Guest," says the Partevian. I feel even worse as he utters those words. "And to negotiate."

"Negotiate what," asks Ja'far now. "If you are asking us to find her, I think we deserve to know."

"Absolutely," says the man. "He wants to negotiate the terms of a pardon for her crimes."

"What do you mean," asks Sinbad. Now I can hear the tension.

"He and the rest of the Independent Nationalist Party with to pardon her of her crimes and offer to allow her to join them as a political leader," says the man calmly.

"Her story touched him and the other party leaders."

 _Lie._

"Many hated that a child was forced to do such horrendous acts and then abused."

 _Lie._

"This is a pathetic attempt on their part to right the sever wrongs of the previous Emperor."

 _Lie._

"They took her story and used it to show the people how cruel the former Emperor was. Please, if you can contact her, urge her to come," says the man. "We will see you soon, Lord Sinbad."

I lean back and slide to the ground, not sure if what I heard was true.

"What will you do," asks Serendine. "It sounds too good to be true."

"Yeah," I say. I look up as Sinbad comes over. Without hesitation, he comes over and pulls me from my spot. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll talk it out," he replies.

"You're going to Partevia again," says Serendine catching Sinbad's attention.

"It's pointless to try and stop me," he warns her. There's this calmness to his voice that sends chills down my spine.

"I won't stop you…at least for now," she says. I watch her confused as she turns away. "Have a safe trip, President."

"I will…"

I watch her walk away and that's when the realization hits. I'm too late. She's already put her plans into motion. Two can play that game then. She won't get away with this and if she hurt anyone she won't see the light of day again.

"Sin…"

I watch him turn towards me. I take a deep breath relaxing as he gently squeezes my right arm.

"I'm going with you to Partevia."


	69. Chapter 69

Just a side note. Anyone know the song Mz. Hyde from Halestorm. I heard the second verse while working on this and all I could think is this totally screams Serendine.

I really couldn't resist writing this chapter. The next few chapters will help fill in a few gaps for what Leila has been up to. So this also has a little bit of sibling fluff with Salena. I have some interesting things planned for her so wanted to work in a little bit about how she interacts with Sinbad and Ja'far especially. And then…well Leila…let's just say she's not rolling over…

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 69

—Salena's POV—

"You okay," asks Ja'far as I lean on his shoulder. I nod still not totally awake. "You drool on your sleep."

"Whatever," I say sitting up and stretching with a yawn. I look over and can't help but laugh. Ja'far right I do drool and now his shoulder is all wet. "Actually…I take it back. Sorry about that."

Ja'far just shrugs looking across the cart. I can't help but smile. Leila and Sinbad are sitting perpendicular to each other. She leaning her side on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. His arms are wrapped around her as his head rests on hers. They are both probably a little stressed about coming here to Partevia. They actually had a pretty big fight a few days ago before we left, but worked it out.

"I never got that…"

"Them being so close," I ask as Ja'far looks at me.

"No…well…yes," he says. "I was referring to her sleep schedule."

"Your's is pretty similar," I argue. He rolls his eyes at me. "What?"

"It's not," he say casually. "I can't sleep before a big battle. She always does. It's like it gives her comfort."

"Think about it though. She's only really known that. What did she have? A month before we went to Balbadd? And after that we went though the desert with monsters and bandits. After that Heliohapt and that was just stressful."

"It's just strange," he sighs. "We grew up in the same place with the same training but we view battles so differently."

"You know the more I look at the two of you, you'd don't really look related," I say watching Leila snuggle closer to Sinbad. "Your eyes are way more green, you don't tan, and your hair is even lighter. Plus Leila's actually really tall. Oh! And her hair is curly. Yours is just messy

"Not untrue," he says with a laugh. "Maybe we just always saw each other as similar because we didn't want it to be a lie."

"No harm in that," I say as Leila blinks before sitting up and stretching. It effectively wakes up Sinbad. She unceremoniously plops back down earning a quiet chuckle from him. "Morning," I say cheerfully.

"Already," yawn Sinbad looking outside. "Huh…"

"I take it this means we're almost there," says Leila. She gets up and stretches her back. While she looked happy that wasn't a comfortable sleeping position.

"Oh good," says the young Partevian. He climbs into the back. It's hard to not notice Leila tenses a little. "I should probably explain to everyone what the plan is for when we arrive."

"That's a good idea," says Leila as the cart hits a bump. The light pink haired Partevian reaches to steady Leila, but she smacks his hand away. "I would hate to be misinformed and for there to be an accident."

"That was so blunt," I mutter as Ja'far sighs frustrated. I look over and can see that Sinbad's amused by her threat.

"Fair enough," smiles the teen. I kind of like that he isn't at all phased by Leila. Someone must have warned him that Leila can be a bit…violent. "We will actually be splitting up."

"No," speak up Leila and Ja'far plainly. They both pause and glance at each other.

 _I can't tell if they are or aren't related anymore. They're way too similar._

"It's not that bad," says the Partevian. "Leila will meet with Barbarossa before the celebration. You three will get settled and meet back up with her at the party."

"About what," asks Leila, eyebrow raised and arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm afraid he didn't give me that information," says the man. I watch a smirk tug at the corner of Leila's mouth. Now the Partevian looks nervous. I've only seen that look a few times from Leila. It never ends well for the other party.

"Asif," starts Sinbad standing up. "Personally, I don't think this-"

"Sounds good to me," says Leila stopping Sinbad. "I have a few things to discuss with Barbarossa myself."

"Wonderful," he says utterly relieved. "He looks forward to getting to know you."

"People tend to say that," says Leila. "I usually disappoint though."

The man nod only to excuse himself as the other man asks for him.

"Leila, what's going on," asks Sinbad as she turns towards him.

"Just go with it," she whispers as we go over. "I'm putting my pieces into place."

"Leila this isn't a game," scolds Ja'far.

"No, it's about strategy," she warns. "Barbarossa is using this to try and manipulate me. I'm going to manipulate back. I know how people like him work and I have a few…things he needs."

"Like what," asks Sinbad.

"Morality," she says. "He's pardoning me because it looks good. It makes him seem sympathetic and remorseful. Human almost. Additional it would usually put me in his debt. I have something to rid myself of that debt."

"What about…?"

Sinbad pauses and looks at the two at the front of the cart.

"I activated Seere," says Leila. Her necklace is in face letting of a faint glow. "They can't hear us."

"I don't like this," says Sinbad.

"Neither do I," she says. She moves close hugging him around his waist. "Someone else left me with no choice though."

"Who," asks Ja'far.

"I can't say, but they know my threat," says Leila. "Just let me see what I can do. I won't mess with what Sin's accomplished, but I want to see how much give this system has."

"Are you sure," asks Sinbad. Leila nods with a sweet smile. Sin pauses and sighs before nodding. "Alright, but if something goes wrong-"

"I know," she whisper. Sin nods before kissing her and pulling her close. "Sin…"

"Yeah…"

"Chew some mint before you meet anyone important," she teases. "You're breath smells like a drunken sailor's."

I laugh and Sinbad chuckles. Ja'far just rolls his eyes.

We all sit back down before we arrive at the capital. We talk about random topic and try to take our mind off of what's coming. It doesn't take long enough in my opinion.

Leila is quickly ushered away, but not before saying goodbye and wishing us luck. I stay close to Ja'far as he and Sinbad talk to the guard getting more information. I don't really know what to say. I'm okay without Leila in Balbadd or Reim, but I don't know this place at all.

"Um…Sinbad," I say quietly tapping his arm. He pauses as the guards go to show us to the inn. "I'm a little scared without Leila here. Can I…?"

"You didn't have to ask," he says with a smile. He reaches over taking my hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry that we didn't notice."

"It's okay," I say as Ja'far walks along on my other side. "Usually this doesn't bother me."

Sinbad nods as we walk to the inn in silence. Ja'far seems a little upset though and won't look at me.

"Here you are," says the inn keeper happily opening the door. I go in with the two and we set our bags down as the woman leaves.

"Come here," says Sinbad crouching in front of me. I go over as he looks at me worried. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because I know Leila's scared but she's trying to not show it," I say. I look over as Ja'far and Sinbad share this look. "She's always refused to show when she's scared for me. I wanted to be strong so she could be scared."

"You're a good kid," says Sinbad. I hug him and he hugs back very much in a big brother manner. "Leila wouldn't want you to bottle up your fears for her sake. She doesn't. That's why I'm here. I'm that person who can help her when she's scared and she helps me. Leila likes that you count on her because you're the sister she never had."

"Okay," I say letting go as Sinbad ruffles my hair. I go over and hug Ja'far who seem surprised.

"Um…Salena," he says, but hugs me awkwardly.

"You're probably worried about Leila," I say. "She's going to be okay."

"Can I ask you a question," asks Ja'far. I nod. "Why didn't you ask me to help you feel safe?"

"Someone has to look out for you," I reply looking at him confused. "They don't know you're Leila's brother. If I did that with you they might think you were more than just a company employee."

"Were you jealous," asks Sinbad with a smirk.

"Shut up," says Ja'far with a glare.

"Fine," sighs Sinbad, but he's proud of himself. "Let's all get cleaned up before the celebration. Maybe if we have time we can explore the city."

"That sounds great," I say excitedly. I turn towards Ja'far and smile. "Hey Ja'far…?"

"Yes, I'll help you braid your hair," sighs Ja'far.

"Such a good brother," laughs Sinbad.

—Leila's POV—

"President Barbarossa," speaks up Asif opening the door to the office. I smile and follow the teen in. Immediately, I make eye contact with Barbarossa who smiles smugly at me. "Leila has arrived."

"It's a pleasure," he says standing up from the one chair and coming over. I hesitate as he takes my hand gently. I suppress a flinch as he kisses my knuckles. "I've looked forward to this meeting for quite a while."

"Really," I question as he waves Asif and a worker, who had set up tea for us, to leave. "This wasn't the meeting I was expecting. Two years ago I was ready to come and kill you."

"Charming," he says with a smirk. "I have been interested in you for quite a while."

"An interest in Sinbad tends to lead to interest in me," I say as he offers me a seat in the other chair. "Now…I hear my story helped you accomplish…" I pause and gesture to the room. "All this."

"Well it left an impression," he says picking up a cup of tea and sipping from it. "How could it not? A child ripped from her family and forced to become a killer. And then sent to die when she refused to harm those she held dear. It was a poignant example of our Royal Family's warped sense of justice."

"And sending your little brother and three assassins to die in a dungeon attempting to kill Sinbad was just," I say with sarcasm picking up my tea cup. There's no reason for him to know Ja'far is my brother yet. "Tell me how does that differ."

"Tell me how many men you've killed since you left Sham Lash," challenges Barbarossa.

I swirl the tea a bit noticing the scent.

"Mint," I say with a smile. "A personal favorite."

"Well please enjoy then," he encourages.

"I am curious about how much you know," I say not yet drinking. "Please, enlighten me. I would hate to have our stories mixed up."

"Believe it or not, I know only the basics," he says leaning forward, arm on his knees.

It's a nice opportunity to study him. His golden armor and red and black robes are the epitome of powerful appearance. His eyes: calculating and cold. I can tell he has a sharp tongue and is blunt, but has finesse when it suits him. A dangerous ally and even worse enemy.

"I know you were born in Heliohapt and a member of Sham Lash came and brought you back here," he says casually. "After that you were raised as a member and were exiled when you were ten. You then became a bounty hunter until junior-"

"Drakon," I correct. He pauses and raises a thin eyebrow at me. "Until _Drakon_ found me."

"And then went to the dungeon with _junior_ ," he says firmly. How nice of him to assert his authority over something so small? Note the sarcasm. "After that you all but vanish. Thinking that Sinbad has connections to you was but a logical deduction since he was the one to claim said dungeon."

"How sad to think you nearly missed me then," I say with a smile. "I had only arrived the night before from a long trip."

"Tell me," he says calmly. "What did you do for all those years? What did you fill the gaps with?"

"No need to worry yourself with that," I warn, smiling still. He leans back crossing his legs, hands in his lap. I lean forward now, one hand twirling the end on my hair, the other still holding the cup. "I will admit that I spent time as a slave, but that's the only piece that will help you. The rest are stories for my allies and even more are only for those dear to me."

"And here I thought we could be friends," says Barbarossa. "Share stories and goals."

"Usually friends don't drug each other," I say gesturing to the cup. I watch Barbarossa's smile grow a bit. Now I have his absolute attention.

"Tell me, Barbarossa, what did you hope to gain here?"


	70. Chapter 70

Would you believe me if I told you that this story is just over a year old (posting on 4/24/19)? I can't. I'm not a confident writer and it was something I was super nervous about posting. I very literally spent two days trying to convince myself to post the story. All the reviews, favorites, follows, and views mean a lot to me! You have all been fantastic and I appreciate every comment and critique you have for me. So thank you so much!

Now back to the story…

I will put a trigger warning on this chapter. I have Barbarossa threaten some pretty gruesome and awful things. What he threatens Leila with is never okay. If you don't want to read that I would skip ahead to the Later That Day part.

So once again I apologize if people are offended and didn't want this in the story.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 70

I watch Barbarossa smile still and finish his own tea, my cup of the drugged substance still in my hand.

"Tell me first how you knew," he says. He sounds amused.

"The substance you used is the venom of Brown Mountain Snake, correct," I assert. He nods still smiling. "Completely odorless and colorless on its own."

"So a lucky guess then," he asks. I scoff at the idea.

"I have awful luck," I reply thinking back to Esra. "When dissolved in liquids like tea it produces a faint green film. Not usually noticed unless you look for it. I didn't have enough information to trust you so I was looking for anything. I've used it before and this has almost gotten me killed."

"Clever girl," he praises. I frown at that. How condescending can he be? "You're skill surpasses what I expected."

"I've had seventeen years to hone my skills," I say allowing myself to smile again. "Don't beat yourself up over being outdone. It happens to the best of us."

"I wouldn't say I've been outdone yet," he warns. "You are only half-Partevian."

 _Dumbass…_

"But who's to say that blood doesn't run stronger through my veins," I question. Not a lie, just a question. "Regardless, I believe you owe me an expectation."

"I suppose," he says smiling. "If you were to drink that it would move this plan along more smoothly though."

"Being drugged by a man I have been told not to trust," I muse. "Sounds like disaster to me. I'm afraid I'll have to inconvenience you for now."

"Fair enough," he says standing up. "If you don't mind though I would like to have this discussion elsewhere."

"And where would that be," I ask setting the cup down. I make no moves to get up. "I don't just go off with any random stranger I meet."

"A small fishing village," he says. Now he has my attention. "I believe you know the place."

"Alright," I say standing up.

"I'll fly us there," he says offering me his hand. I ignore it and walk towards the door.

"Please," I scoff. "I'll fly myself there," I remark casually.

"And how would you fly?"

"I would fly the same way you would; with a Djinn Equip," I say as condescendingly as I can manage.

"So you've captured a dungeon," he says opening the door for me. "Impressive. I can't say that I expected that from you."

"Six," I say plainly with a smirk. "I've captured six."

"And how did you manage that," he asks. There's an edge in his voice that makes me smile. I've unnerved him. "Did they just prefer women?"

"One did," I say thinking of Marax. "The rest…well…let's just leave it at the fact that I impressed them. Now, no more chatting," I say casually pushing past him. "We'll leave the rest of the discussion for our arrival."

I move and walk past him towards a balcony and quickly equip Furcas, the light Djinn using Suma's bracelet as it Vessel. I turn towards Barbarossa as he watches me. The look on his face is a bit unnerving, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Quite a unique look," he says stepping closer. I smirk and rest my hand on my hip while the other continues holds the whip that comes to this Equip. "One could even say beautiful, but I supposed that would only be if you weren't covered in those scars."

"That was almost a compliment," I say closing the distance a little pissed off now. I watch as he studies my form. "Or are you intimidated? Flatter the being who could destroy you…?"

"The number of Djinns doesn't matter," he says scanning my form.

This Djinn leaves me in a skirt completely open toward the upper part of my thighs with a bando top barely covering my chest. My hair has taken on a rich cream color in an intricate braid with thin golden chains interweaves in it and golden jewelry with warm orange and red and green gemstones. The brown whip rests on my left hip and delicate brown sandals.

Without waiting for Barbarossa I launch into the air and fly towards Tison Village. I can feel Barbarossa staying close behind me but try to continue to take the lead. I refuse to let him think he's controlling the situation.

I can finally see the town after quite a while of flying feeling my heart breaking. I land on the hill and allow my Equip to disappear. The town is even more worn down and shattered. Half of the buildings are collapsed and it's clear there are only a few people still there.

"You're doing, I take it," I spit at him. He just smiles. "You purged them for not being mindless followers of your country."

"Our country," he warns as I scoff.

"Your country, not mine," I snap. "I don't follow people who do things like this."

"I'm afraid your attitude won't be allowed," he say gripping my wrist and forcing me to turn towards him. I go to fight back but he grabs my other wrist forcefully enough I think it will bruise me. "I have plans and you will do what I instruct you to do."

"You're very much mistaken," I growl moving closer to the cold stare. "I am literally covered in scars because I don't just follow orders. I was enslaved with no way to save myself and would have sooner died than obeyed someone I can't stand." I move closer wanting to rip him to shreds. "I hate you more than almost anyone in the world. Don't think I'll just do as I say."

"Don't jump to conclusions," he says with this smugness. "You haven't even heard my offer."

"Don't need to," I snap as he grips me tighter. I grit my teeth knowing I can't show how much this hurts.

"You'll marry me," he says with a smug smile.

"Excuse me," I say, shocked. I regret it as he leans closer.

"You will marry me," he says again. I back up as he lets go. "Seems now I have your attention. I hold power and authority that our fellow Partevians desired in a leader. They look at me and they see this strength they know that we, as a race, are capable of. You posses the humanity. People see you and they see vulnerability and resilience. That's why our party used your past. Imagine if we had a union. It would cement my power and make it nearly impossible to rise against me."

"Why would I marry you," I say backing up as he comes closer. "I don't want anything to do with this country. You know I'd never do that. I have other things I would rather be doing."

"The matter of your relationship with Sinbad," he says. I can feel my heart stopping. "Not a problem."

"How-"

I freeze feeling everything tense. I can feel the sweat forming on my palms and the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"You were going to…"

"There are spells that all but guarantee pregnancy," he says turning to study the village. "I just needed a few hours with you."

"So drug me to get those hours," I say wanting so badly to run. "And what if I told Sinbad. Do you think he would just let it happen?"

"You won't tell Sinbad," saysBarbarossa firmly. "If he finds out, he doesn't get the land for Sindria. It's that simple. You do what I say and it works out for him. So tell me, are you willing to do this for him? I need a strong Partevian woman by my side."

"I'm not," I say. I freeze as he raises an eyebrow for me to continue. "I'm not a Partevian."

"We can change your mind about that," he says. "You'll come to accept your position."

"I'm not of Partevian decent," I say backing up more. He stops once again urging me to continue. "My father was born in Avia. My mother in Heliohapt just as I was. I'm not Partevian at all."

"Who was your father," says Barbarossa now sounding angry.

"None of your business," I snap. He just sighs.

"I want proof," he snaps. I hold up one rope dart from Vartan. It hold the lion crest from Avia.

"My father gave me this," I say refusing to let him touch it as he reaches out. "You can tell from the condition that I'm not lying."

"I suppose that will drastically change my plans then," he says flatly. I back up again as he looks at me now with absolute disgust. "How pathetic of you, a lesser being to walk around parading as a Partevian."

"Excuse me," I snap now angry. "I have never claimed to be a Partevian and for most of my life I didn't know this."

"Regardless I will need to use you to affirm my position," he sighs. "You will come to the celebration tonight. The party will pardon you and you will not interact with this country again."

"I work with Sinbad," I say firmly as he looks at me like I'm nothing. "I'll have to interact with Partevia."

He just scoffs. "You're a pathetic waste of air. I should have left you a criminal and killed you."

He refuses to say another word and equips quickly before taking off.

I equip and follow as he flies back trying to stay back. He refuses to look at me. This man tried to kill his own brother and looks down on me.

 _Is that all I am to everyone? A tool? To Sham Lash I was a tool they could use to kill. To Maader to profit. For Barbarossa to gain more power. Does everyone else see me like that. Does Sin? My household and friends, Salena, Sin's allies, Ja'far… Do I hold any value to them other than as a tool to use? And what about my heritage. Do they hate me for my race like Partevia seems to? No one would have done anything if he had forced himself on me. Does that matter to someone either?_

I land feeling tired and let my equip slip away. I'm tired of being used.

"Get her as presentable as you can," says Barbarossa to some attendants. "There are no special announcements so don't waste your time. Non-Partevians only hold so much value and she is essentially worthless after tonight."

"Exact wording I've heard so often," I mutter to myself. "Worthless."

—Later That Day—

I wait off to the side for Barbarossa to announce my pardon. I don't understand why I feel so raw. I have never liked Barbarossa so why did all of this make me feel sick.

"Lady Leila," whispers Asif. I look up and turn to meet his eyes. "Are you feeling ill? You seem quiet."

"Fine," I say turning away. "Just overwhelmed I guess."

I let out a small sigh of relief as he nods and turns back towards the short speech. My head is pounding and I feel tired. Damn it. I feel alone. I have friends and family that I care about but now…

"As an effort to help change our country's bloodied past the Independent Nationalist Party has looked at the Empire's former practices. The first issue that we wanted to tackle was the status of the most wanted criminal in Partevia. The former assassin known as Tsubaki was a young child ripped from her family as a child. Our former emperor and the leaders of Sham Lash forced her into life of a killer and threw her aside when she stood up for herself. Partevia in return made her a war criminal, but not anymore. As of today, Leila, the true name of Tsubaki, is pardoned of all her crimes here in Partevia."

I step forward as he invites me to wishing I could disappear and hide. I scan the crowd and find Sin, Salena and Ja'far. I smile at them as Salena waves and Ja'far claps along with the others. Sinbad seems to pause and study me before clapping, but the expression in his eyes doesn't change.

 _I should have figured. He could always see right through me._

"As of today, she is a free woman here in Partevia," says Barbarossa not even sparing a glance at me. "A sign that Partevia will be reborn. As long as it's proud citizens exist!"

I clap as the citizens cheer and the other high ranking officials nod thoughtfully. I smile but it's hard. Damn it. I hate this man, so why did his words have any impact.

I step back to leave as Barbarossa finishes Asif being nice enough to help guide me away. I follow Barbarossa knowing he's going to talk to Sinbad, but he doesn't even acknowledge me now.

I relax just slightly seeing the three looking around as Salena and Ja'far whisper about the government officials here. It leaves me feeling exposed and vulnerable. Not helping my overall mood in the slightest.

"Sinbad," says Barbarossa confidently. "Thanks for coming."

I watch as the three turn towards us.

"Lord Barbarossa," says Sinbad shocked. "Ah…no…it's President Barbarossa now!"

I won't lie but I make me feel better as Salena comes over and quickly hugs me completely ignoring the new President. I meet Sinbad's eyes briefly before offering him a weak smile. He nods and turns to Barbarossa calmly. We'll end up talking about this later.

"I don't mind," he says still ignoring me. "We're friends aren't we. You can call me what you've always called me."

 _Because all friends try to manipulate they're friend's…girlfriend. But-_

"Well if you say so," says Sinbad coming closer. I shake my head and he pauses, but gives me a look that assures that we'll talk later. "I'm really happy for you Leila."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I won't lie it does feel good to be pardoned, but I just don't feel like myself right now. "I'm relieved that this part of my nightmare is over. Now all that's left if Reim."

"Congratulations on your sweeping victories in the election," remarks Sinbad with a confident smile to Barbarossa. I move to stand next to Sinbad with Salena rather than stay with that man. I feel Sinbad gently graze his hand along my back, eyes still focused on Barbarossa.

"Oh, it's all thanks to our party members and the support of the people," he says casually. "Besides I couldn't go back on the promise I made you."

 _But you threatened to if I didn't behave…_

"Promise," asks Ja'far. Sinbad must not have told him.

"What," asks the man shocked. "You haven't told him about it?"

"I've only told Leila," replies Sinbad a bit sheepishly.

"I see," he remarks a quick glare coming my way. "It's true that it was just a verbal promise, not an official proposal. I'm sure that is why. I guess a leader can't be expected to announce a matter that is not even settled yet. I'm a bit surprised you told Leila considering…everything."

"What does that-"

I grip Sinbad's arm lightly to get him to stop. I'll explain later…maybe. I'm not sure what to tell him.

"By the way, who is he," asks the President pointing to Ja'far.

"Ah, me," he responds. "An employee of the trading company. I'm the chief accountant."

"A company employee," smiles Barbarossa. I try to not shiver, but I haven't been this terrified of someone before. "Perfect. There's actually something I'd like to show you all."

He turns around to go to a private room. I follow with the other three, Sinbad leaving his hand on my back.

"Are you okay," he whispers.

"We'll talk about this later," I say not really having an answer. He goes to argue, but I pout. He sighs and wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer. I take a deep breath knowing I probably just overreacted earlier. I was scared and let my old habits take hold.

"Oh," says Barbarossa glancing at us just slightly. "I don't believe we've been introduced," he says directed towards Salena.

"Salena," says Sinbad noticing her look a bit nervous. "She's a close ally of Leila's and a very intelligent magician."

"Where is she from," asks Barbarossa.

"I don't know," says Salena. I share a look with Sin and Ja'far who are both confused. "My parents died when I was little and my sister refused to talk about them. I have no clue."

"What a shame," says Barbarossa uninterested.

I can't help but smile a little as Salena looks up at me and winks. I'm a terrible influence on her, but I'm proud. And apparently so is Sinbad who pats her on the head, smiling. She know Barbarossa is a racist and planned accordingly.

"Tell me, Sinbad," says Barbarossa casually. "We're you aware of Leila not being Partevian."

"Only recently," replies Sinbad glancing at me worried. "It was a shock. As far as I was concerned she was a Partevian. And in some ways a proud one."

"How so," interrogates Barbarossa.

"She didn't topple the country when she gained the power of her Djinns," he replies with a shrug. "There must have been some loyalty to her country to spare it. And to be honest, it's not a concern to me. She's important to me regardless."

Barbarossa just hums noncommittally that he heard. I mouth thanks to Sinbad who doesn't realize how much hearing him say that helps.

I follow the group as we gather around a table and a young party worker brings over a map of the northern part of Partevia.

"Here," says the ruler of Partevia pointing to a small island. "This island was once a flourishing port city, but due to the effects of the war, its been completely abandoned, so I was thinking of letting you have it."

 _Why would it be abandoned? It's in a prime location strategically. It couldn't be easily attacked, except by water and had plenty of area to hold Partevian war ships. Some strategic construction could have made that happen._

"The current is stable and, more importantly, it could become a central base of your trade routes between Reim and Balbadd. It's only weak point is that it's not exactly suitable for habitation. On top of being a small island, it experiences quite extreme difference in temperature. But you could build a residential area in this sector," he says pointing to a part of the island. "Your country will be a primarily mercantile nation after all. I don't think you require more than this, but what do you think?"

 _No diversity in the citizens though will put the country in a difficult spot. Only having merchants means that if trade was stopped there is no way for people to earn a living. And the terrain makes it difficult to farm or have a proper military set up if you have warehouses and trade companies everywhere._

"It's wonderful," says Sinbad glancing at me with a smile. "Just as expected. Leila, what do you think?"

"I think there are some logistics with the," I pause trying to find the right word. "Diversity of opportunity, but the land it's self could work with planning. From a defensive standpoint it has some benefits."

"You would know about breaching security," says Barbarossa quietly. I flinch a little, but Sinbad's engrossed in the island.

"This island seems great," he says looking at the three of us. "Once things calm down a little we'll have to go check it out…"

"Lets go now," says Barbarossa with a smile.

"Excuse me," I say as he barely spares me a glance.

"Time is precious," he says directed at Sin. "Plus you have a fellow company employee here with you, so let's go now."

"No," argues Sinbad. "We can't. After all you are the most important part of today's celebration."

"Don't worry about it," replies the man with a smile. "My subordinates are used to stuff like this."

 _Why are you trying to unload this island on Sin?_


	71. Chapter 71

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 71

"What do you think, Sinbad," asks Barbarossa as we all stand at the cliff side looking over at the island. "It's a nice island isn't it?"

"Yeah," says Sinbad. I glance at him. He's completely in awe and can practically taste his dream coming true.

"Lets go down and take a look," says Barbarossa moving to walk down the path.

I follow as do Sinbad, Ja'far, Asif and Salena. Sinbad and Ja'far both seem to feel this excitement and relief. Right here in front of them is the solution to the one problem they haven't been able to solve.

"I don't like it," whispers Salena coming closer. "It's so…creepy."

"I agree," I whisper back. "Just stay close to me and we'll be okay."

I stay silent allow Sinbad and Ja'far to talk to Barbarossa about the island. Even as we cross the bridge, that odd shadow still lies beneath the waters surface. This entire place is haunting.

I know that when in Tison, the village showed the wear and the decay, just as this place does, but it feels different. There was clearly no battle here or there would me more damage. Toys and personal belongs are littered in streets and around the city. Building have cracked walls, but all are still standing from what I can see. Something bad happened here though, because otherwise the evacuation would have been orderly and this wouldn't have been here. I pause, finding a large stone that's loose, but not how I would expect. There a slight notch in the stone. I'm going to have to come back later and see what's going on.

"What's that," asks Sinbad snapping me from my thoughts. I turn and see a newer building the hill. It's almost completely void of windows. "It looks newer that all the other buildings."

"Ah, yes," says Barbarossa. "That was a military research facility that was built more recently. It's already been abandoned. If you'd like to buy the island, we'd demolish it for you."

Part of me want to go over there now and see what's inside.

"As far as the few goes, Partevia will be responsible for all negotiations," speaks up Asif behind me. "We couldn't ask for anything better than for you to use this place as a trade city. What do you think?"

"It's amazing Ja'far," says Sinbad turning to him. "Can't you imagine how wonderful it would be to make this place our country? We finally found a place just for us…"

I blush a little as Sinbad turns towards me and smiles.

"Our very own Kingdom of Sindria," says Sinbad standing proudly.

"We have…haven't we," muses Ja'far with a small smile. I look at Salena who seems to be excited too.

 _Maybe I'm just overthinking things because of what happened earlier. This is a good thing. I can't let myself get in his way._

"Yeah," I say. I smile as Sinbad meets my eyes. "Not too bad for a kid who was nothing more than a fisherman."

"I'm thrilled you like it," says Barbarossa as Sinbad winks at me. I try not to, but I end up smiling. "Asif."

"Yes, sir," says the man. "On to business negotiations. The purchase price for the island is 10,000,000 Dinars. Part of the cost covers the land, but most covers the added value… Which is the convenience of this island as a trade city and the right to become an independent territory. All of that is included in the purchase price."

"That seems like a lot," I whisper to Salena. As Ja'far and Sinbad start to discuss it with Barbarossa. "There are so many unknowns."

"Yeah," says Salena. "I feel like the island needs more closely looked at. It just feels weird. But maybe it's because it's so empty."

"That might be it for you, but I'm used to that," I whisper as Ja'far gets handed a lot of documents. "I just can't shake this feeling. But then again…"

"What," asks Salena. I look down and can see that she looks worried. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," I say with a smile. "This is all a lot to take in. I'm feeling overwhelmed, I guess."

"That's not like you," says Salena. "Are you sure nothing bad happened?"

"Of course," I say reaching over and ruffling her hair. "Think about it. How would it feel for you to go back home after everything I've seen and done. There's just a lot of emotions running through my mind right now."

"Sin thinks it's something else."

 _He's right._

"It's not," I tell the young girl. "Don't worry, okay? There are bigger and more important things going on than me feeling overwhelmed."

She sighs, but stops asking questions as Barbarossa goes to leave. Sinbad and Ja'far pause allowing us to walk with them.

"Hey," I whisper, as Sinbad takes my hand. I hesitate as he raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand," he whispers back. "What's gotten into you? You're acting like you did when we first met."

"Sorry," I say shifting closer. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"I don't believe that," he whispers. I sigh, having know that would be his response. "If you want to wait to tell me, Fine. Tonight when we get back to the inn, you need to tell me everything."

I don't respond and just shift a little closer. Sinbad squeezes my hand. There's no getting out of this conversation.

—A While Later—

"Why the hell aren't you man," pouts Salena. I can't help but laugh a little. "He's being-"

"You're just mad, Sinbad told you to wait here with me," I tease. She pouts and I know I'm right. "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault," she argues crossing her arms. "He's being a jerk. I get that you weren't born here, but he's being so condescending. How aren't you mad?"

"There are things going on more important than Barbarossa's attitude," I warn.

I look over as the three exit the room where they met with the emperor. Sinbad and Ja'far both seem happy, and so does Barbarossa.

"He objective understands his own positions," muses Barbarossa ignoring me as I come over. I look at Ja'far who mouths Ceylan. "'This country's present condition.' 'The treatment of the royal family.' Not only does he understand all of that, he also doesn't overstep the boundaries of his current position."

"Like you did," I mutter. I smirk at the short glare from the President.

"We couldn't have asked for someone more suitable to fill the roll of a symbolic king," continues the green haired man, regardless of my comment. "Until now Partevia's royal family has ruled solely with power. Power not back by actual ability. Without realizing that they were leading their country towards ruin… What foolishness. If it was anyone but Lord Ceylan, this offer may have been completely rejected because the setting up of something like an autonomous nation is blasphemy to the royal family."

I go to argue, but notice Sinbad tense beside me.

"Shall we go," says Barbarossa going to leave.

"He was kind of rude," whispers Salena. I just watch Sinbad, not sure what to make of the sudden change.

"I know you mentioned it before, but he really says what he means," says Ja'far to Sinbad. Sin doesn't reply. "If Miss Serendine year what he just said she'd likely be angry. It's a good thing she isn't here. Sin?"

Ja'far looks up at Sin, who looks almost angry now.

"Sin," I say quietly, trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

I freeze as Sinbad goes for his sword.

"Sin," I hiss grabbing his hand as Ja'far grips his arm tightly. Sinbad pauses and blankly looks at Ja'far. "We're in the royal palace. I don't know what you're intending to do, but you don't need your Metal Vessels here."

"Huh," says Sinbad letting go of his sword. "Wait…why would I…? Metal Vessels…? No…"

"Maybe we should get you back to the inn," I say, moving to hold onto Sinbad's arm. "You don't look like you feel great."

"I'll be okay," he says, but he flinches slightly. "Sorry," he sighs looking down. "My head just started pounding. I think I'm just tired and it's catching up with me."

"Are your ears ringing again," I ask. He nods. "Maybe you should talk to a healer."

"I'm sure it's not that serious," he says. I turn and can see that Barbarossa stopped and is watching us.

"Are you unwell, Sinbad," asks Barbarossa.

"Just a headache that came out of nowhere," says Sinbad standing tall. "It's nothing serious."

"Regardless, it would be unwise to continue now then," says the green haired man. "I have some matters to attend to. It's no problem."

"Please," says Sinbad calmly. "I don't want to take up more of your time than necessary."

"It's no problem," replies the man casually. "I'll speak with you again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Barbarossa," says Sinbad. Barbarossa nods before walking away. Sinbad lets out a sigh, seeming worn.

"Come on," I say pulling his arm around my shoulder to hopefully help him back. "Let's get you into bed."

"You know I sleep better if someone joins me," whispers Sinbad, lowly in my ear.

"Maybe another time," I reply with a small laugh, but it's hollow and I know Sinbad can tell.

—Later that Night—

"You feeling okay," I ask setting the tea I'm carrying on the table, turning towards Sin whose sprawled out on the bed. I brush his bangs away as he opens his eyes.

"I'm feeling better," he says with a kind smile as I sit on the edge to face him. "The headaches nearly gone, but my ears are still ringing a little. Does that mean you'll tell me what's wrong now?"

"What are you-"

"Don't pretend you don't know," he warns. I pause and look away, feeling picked apart. "You're quiet. You're trying not to be, but if I wasn't keeping an eye on you I get the feeling you'd just disappear by yourself. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I need a favor," I say turning towards him. "I need you to kiss me like you mean it."

"Hold on," says Sinbad sitting up. He shifts closer moving to pull me into his arms. "First, I always mean it. Second, where is this coming from?"

"I just had someone shake my confidence," I say as he leans his forehead on mine. I can feel his warm breath on my face.

I don't get to say anything else because Sinbad's lips are on mine quickly. He's gentle as he pulls me closer. Before I know it, he nips my bottom lip causing me to gasps just enough that he can slip his tongue into my mouth. I move and let him explore tangling my fingers in his hair, relishing in the moan I earn from him. I feel him tease my tongue. He tastes like the ocean in the best possible way. Before I can even think about what to do or what's happening, Sinbad pulls away, his nose just brushing mine.

"I guess we still need to work on your self esteem then," he says huskily. "Now tell me what happened and who's at fault."

"I'm at fault," I say looking up to meet his eyes. The golden orbs always feel so warm and like home. "I knew what this person was capable of and I let words and intended actions break me."

"Barbarossa," says Sinbad. I hesitate. "He's the only person you met with that I wasn't with you for. I know it was him. What did he do?"

"He didn't get to," I say, moving to hold Sinbad's hand. "I stopped him."

"What was he going to do then," whispers Sinbad. I don't respond. "You know I won't stop asking until you answer me."

"If I tell you he won't give you the land for Sindria," I warn. "I don't want you to lose this chance because of me."

"What was he going to do," he asks again. "I don't care about what he says about the land. I don't want it from him if it means you get hurt."

"He was going to force me to marry him," I whisper. I look down as I feel Sinbad tense. "Said I would make him look more human and kind. Cement his power."

"I wouldn't let him," says Sinbad firmly. The tension even seeping into his voice. "I'm not letting someone like him force you to do anything ever again. He'd have to get through me."

"That wasn't his plan," I say feeling small and insignificant. "He figures that I would marry him if I was pregnant with his child. He had a plan to make that happen. I stopped it and told him that I'm not a Partevian so he would let it go."

"He was going to…"

I look up, not able to read the whirlwind of emotions on Sinbad's face.

"Go and get Ja'far and Salena," he says standing up. "We're leaving."

"No," I say refusing to stand up. "Sin what about-"

"Not from him," he says quickly. "Not when he was going to do that to you. I'll get land for Sindria another way."

"But what if you don't," I ask quietly. "Sin, If this is your only chance to get the land…" I pause as he comes over placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "Don't make this decision based on this. Base it on the island, not me."

"What would you have done if he did…you know," asks Sinbad hesitantly.

"I don't know. If I had-. Can we please not talk about this?"

"I'm sorry," he whispers crouching in front of me. He takes my hands in his, a serious look on his face. "I'm not buying that island."

"Would you have said that before you knew this," I ask.

"Leila-"

"Tell me the truth," I say quickly. He pauses and I can see his jaw clench. He's completely avoiding looking at me now.

"I would have bought it."

"Then there's the answer," I say. I reach over and tilt his chin a bit so he looks up at me. "Just be sure to make it the most amazing country you can."

"This is going to loom over everything," he says gently. "I don't want that to be what we think of every time we think of home."

"It won't be," I assure. "He was just the only person selling land."

Sinbad stands back up, pulling me into a tender kiss.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he pulls away.

"You've done nothing wrong," I reply before kissing him again. "Just promise that you won't give up on me when I get so down."

"I promise," he says just inches from me. "I love you, Leila." He pulls me close, his chin resting on top of my head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sin."


	72. Chapter 72

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 72

I groan, feeling the morning sunlight hit my face. I don't want to get up. I still feel worn from yesterday and worried. Usually being with Sin helps me, but I guess this is going to take time.

I shiver suddenly realizing Sinbad isn't in bed with me as I reach over to his side. I feel my throat go a little dry. Last night he had just about refused to let go of his hold on me, and now he isn't here. His side of the bed is cold, so he's been up for a while. I sit up and adjust my shoulder a bit, feeling stiff and a little achy.

"Sin," I say softly, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I let my legs hang off the edge of the bed, still a little groggy. Finally my eyes focus a bit and I feel my heart drop.

Sinbad's sitting in a chair leaned forward. His one hand is in a fist, knuckles white, on his knee, the other tangled in his hair. His long bright purple hair is hiding his face. His shoulders are slightly shaking and his body is rigid. I can hear his uneven and heavy breathing.

"Sin," I say panicked. I quickly go over feeling unsteady. I kneel down in front of him. His mouth is slightly open, teeth clenched tightly. There are bags under his eyes, which are tightly shut. "What's going on," I ask gently cupping his face in my hands. "Sin."

I relax just slightly as I feel the hand in his hair slowly slip over to one of my. He grips it loosely, bringing it to his lips and kissing my palm. He then moves and hold it against his chest, where I can feel his heart pounding.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear your voice," he whispers. His voice is dry and pained.

"What happened," I ask, moving my other hand to his shoulder. He's so tense, I can practically feel his muscles straining themselves. "Sin…please tell me."

He doesn't say anything. He just wraps his arms around my middle and pulls me up closer. I wrap my arms around him as he tightens the embrace, burying his face in my shoulder. I try to not whimper, but my shoulder's a little tender and it's not a comfortable position for me.

"Sindria," he whispers as I try to look at him. He lifts his head just slightly. "I promise that it's going to be a place you're happy to call home. A place you want to come back to. I have no choice at this point."

"You're not answering me," I say holding onto him tightly. I don't want to, but I feel ready to cry. "Sin, what's wrong? Please-"

I freeze and can't stop my own body from tensing. I notice this quickly causes Sinbad to move to look me in my eyes. His golden eyes look sad and pained, but I feel raw again.

"Tison," I whisper. In the commotion of yesterday, I forgot. I didn't even tell him. "I'm sorry," I say holding tightly to Sinbad. "I'm so sorry."

"How did you find out," he asks. He sounds so sad it physically hurts my chest. "I'm sorry. I wish you never found out."

"He took me there," I whisper quietly. "I don't know what happened to them. Sin, it was so empty. H-he may have-"

"Don't," he warns softly. "Don't think about. Please Leila. I don't want you to have to deal with that."

"But…Sin, What are you saying," I say as he pulls me up and into his lap.

"I know it was home for you too," he whispers. "And I know you cared about the people. Everyone is gone, Leila."

"Wait hold on," I say as he moves and firmly holds me close. "That can't be true. No. Sin…please."

"I'm sorry," he whispers. I move and hide my face in his neck, tears pressuring my eyes. He keeps his arms firm as I take a deep breath.

"It's okay," I say, wishing my voice didn't shake. He needs me to be stronger right now. That was his home and his family more so than mine. "It will be. You'll create Sindria and help stop that from ever happening again. You'll do it and I'll be by your side for all of it. You'll make them proud. Every single one of them."

"I left them there, Leila," he says quietly. "It's my fault that they're gone."

"No, it isn't," I say firmly. I jump a little as there's a knock on the door.

"Sin," says Ja'far hesitantly. "Is Leila awake? We need to leave to meet with Barbarossa soon. Salena and I are already ready."

"Just give us a minute," says Sinbad calmly. He pauses as we hear Ja'far leave. "Leila, we need to get ready."

"Just one more minute," I sigh holding onto Sinbad as though he could slip away. I've never seen him this shattered before and I'm scared.

He nods and holds my waist firmly before placing a lingering kiss on my cheek. Slowly I stand up, his hand gripping mine tightly. He must feel the same way, like we're on the verge of slipping away.

I move and kiss him, desperate to feel connected. He moves and hold me around my waist, deepening it. We separate after a moment as his arms protectively hold me as he once again pulls me close.

"I love you, Sin…"

"I love you too, Leila."

 _I swear on my life, I won't stop until you accomplish this dream of yours._

—A While Later—

"What," questions Barbarossa calmly. "You want to buy that island?"

I squeeze Sinbad's hand a little as he tries his best to smile.

"Yes," he remarks back to the man. "Please allow me to purchase it."

"Really," questions Barbarossa giving a quick glance to me. "Wouldn't you prefer to return to your company to discuss things?"

"There's no need," says Sinbad firmly. "We would come to the same decision."

"I've made the preliminary calculations," interrupts Ja'far as Salena stands next to him giving me a curious look. "Even if we make allowances for repaying the money we'd owe, the business that such a move would make would generate an enormous profit. This is such a huge opportunity for us. I have no objections."

"And security wise the island has major advantages," I speak up. "I have a few things to investigate, but find no reason to not move forward. I'm sure that whatever the issues, they'll be manageable by both my household vessels and myself."

"…I see," muses Barbarossa, facing Sinbad and sizing him up. "If that's the case then, I accept. But Sinbad,…, What happened to you? You look terrible."

"Do I," asks Sinbad with a calm smile, but his hold in my hand tightens ever so slightly.

"The truth is…last night I received a report that you had been spotted in mid-air above the island," remarks Barbarossa, moving to rest his chin on his hand.

 _He's constantly testing Sinbad. He's going to push and push to see if Sinbad is really an equal to him._

"Sin," exclaims Ja'far. Salena looks at me for an explanation, but I just shrug. "Did you do something like that!? Without permission?!"

"I don't mind," says the interim president, stopping Ja'far. "I was just worried. After all…that place still hasn't been cleaned up. Sinbad…did you see something there?"

"No," replies Sinbad, his voice dull. "There wasn't anything to see."

"We're well then," says Barbarossa waving Asif over. "I suggest we get started on final arrangements then. There is one other matter to attend to, unrelated to the island."

"I can't imagine what," remarks Ja'far calmly.

"I'm afraid this is about Leila's citizenship," he replies coolly. I don't fail to notice the smirk as I glare at him. "I'm afraid that the party has decided to not approve the deal unless she agrees to give up her Partevian citizenship."

"What does that have to do with the island," questions Ja'far as I feel Sinbad noticeable tense beside me. "She's been cleared of all her crimes, so why does Partevia need to cut ties with her?"

"Reim," I answer for Barbarossa. He has a subtle and sly smirk plastered on his face as he turns towards me. "That's your bullshit excuse, isn't it? That I'm still wanted there and thus Partevia needs to cut ties with me."

"You are still their most wanted criminal," remarks Barbarossa.

I smile, noticing he becomes less at ease. He's listening to the company but not me.

"I have things in motion to fix that," I say as he raises an eyebrow. "Not that I'd ever alert you to those plans. I'm curious as to how you seem to know so much about Sindria and so little about me. I wonder where your ears sit."

"Leila," warns Ja'far.

"What does this result in for me," I speak up, stopping Ja'far.

"You will not be able to vote in our elections," says Barbarossa calmly. "Because of your ties with Sindria there will be no other changes. Any criminal act though will result in a more severe punishment."

"This seems to rash-"

"Consider it agreed upon then," I say stopping Ja'far. "But just remember that I warned you."

"Warned me of what," asks Barbarossa.

I quickly sit on his desk, and forcefully tilt his head so he's looking up at me. I smirk at the brief moment of shock on his face.

"You betray Sindria in any way, and I will burn Partevia to the ground," I say calmly, my nails digging into the flesh under his chin. "Be honest. You know I have the power to do just that. Cutting ties with me like this only guarantees that I'm only loyal to you as long as you're loyal to Sindria."

"You're still so bold," he remarks smacking my hand away before standing up. He traps me by placing his hands on each side of me legs leaning forward so he's only inches from me. "I'd be cautious if I were you. I am not an enemy you want."

"Then allow me to remind you," I say pushing him back. "I'm only your enemy if you make Sinbad your enemy."

"Leila," speaks up Salena. I can see out of the corner of my eye Ja'far had moved to stand in front of her. Sinbad is just watching me, not sure what to do.

"Consider it done," I remark crossing my arms. "Take away my citizenship for all I care. I haven't rarely thought of Partevia as home anyways." I stand up with a deep breathe wanting desperately to ask for advice from someone. "Salena and I will leave you all to the business negotiations."

I move to exit, pausing as Sinbad grips my wrist lightly. He gently kisses my cheek and whispers that it will be okay. I nod and take Salena out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Leila, are you sure you're okay," asks Salena as the guards watch us.

"I don't know," I sigh. Looking down at Salena I can practically feel how upset she is, her purple-blue eyes looking worried and scared. "I know what will help though." I offer her a smile, which seems to ease her nerves a little bit. "Come on. It's not exactly close where we're going."

"Which is?"

"The village I lived in with Sinbad and his mother."

—A Few Days Later—

"I'm excited for everyone to get here," cheers Salena happily. I just laugh a little moving a bit closer to Sinbad, whose arm is wrapped around my waist. "I can't wait to see more and start doing this."

"Calm down," I urge with a smile. "Why don't you help Ja'far and put that energy to good use?"

"Or…"

"We need to wait for the others," I warn. "I need all hands on deck. Besides, they're bringing Star."

"Who's Star," asks Asif. I turn towards the Partevian standing with Barbarossa.

"He's a dog, but is well trained. He'll be useful in assessing everything."

"How?"

"That's for me to know," I reply with a smile. While I hate the man he loyally follows the young man is quite friendly.

Asif nods and begins to talk with Barbarossa and Salena goes to help (annoy) Ja'far. I turn to face Sinbad. He still looks tired as he stares ahead at the island. I wrap my arms around his torso pressing myself up against him.

He hasn't slept properly in days and isn't eating. Every night since he purchased the island he lays in bed tossing and turning. I've always been a night owl and usually try to study or go through my parent's notes, but it hurts to see him so conflicted. Every night, I can't help myself and crawl into bed with him trying to assure him everything will be okay. Some nights it helps and he gets to sleep, but sometimes it doesn't and he just stays awake talking to me until the sun rises and we have to start our day.

"I'm sorry," I whisper quietly. I shouldn't have told him about Barbarossa. "We'll be home soon, Sin."

"Stop apologizing, Leila," he whispers lowly. "I told you already that what he was going to do isn't your fault."

"You know that's not what I'm apologizing for," I whisper back. I lean my head on his shoulder. "It will be okay though. Maybe not today, but eventually."

He kisses the top of my head before leaning his on mine.

"Those words meant a lot when they came from you," I whisper quietly. Sinbad perks up a little and turns to meet my eyes. He has the expression of curiosity, but nervousness in his eyes. "Don't pretend to be curious. You know when you said them." I laugh a little as he tries to not blush.

"I really thought you were asleep," he mutters, with a small smile. I smile and laugh a little happy that I managed to get him to be a bit less sullen. "I'm never talking to you when you go to sleep again."

"Don't stop," I tease noticing his smile grow some. "It's cute and sweet. And I love that I get to see that side of you even though the world thinks you're a man whore."

I laugh with Sinbad noticing Ja'far looks ready to smack both of us as Salena try's to not laugh. I knew the two were listening, but I don't care. We're use to these two eavesdropping. Although they have picked some inopportune times.

But those words. It was the first moment I realized just how badly I was falling for Sinbad. The night after I came back from seeing Vartan dead, I told Sin I was okay. I didn't want him to worry since he had just lost his mom, but I was so upset. I ended up crying softly, not wanting to wake up Sinbad. After a while I felt him shift in his sleep and start to cuddle with me. I thought he was asleep, but regardless it made me feel less alone when I needed it. I finally started to fall asleep only to feel him shift and laugh a little. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was still awake. He just pulled me closer and started to whisper both for his sake and mine.

 _I know it hurts, but we'll be okay. We still have each other even though they're gone. Maybe not for a while. I know this really hurt you. It will be okay though. Maybe not today, but eventually._

"What am I going to do with you," he jokes with a soft and gentle smile.

"Probably check that I'm asleep next time," I say with a wink. He smiles and pecks me on the lips before I turn hearing the carriages.

"We're going to do this," I whisper turning back to Sinbad. "It will be hard, but we'll do it."

"Yeah," he says holding me tightly. "There's no turning back now."


	73. Chapter 73

A few short notes.

First off, I am sorry for being so absent recently. I've just been in this really odd place mentally and had to take a break for a while to clear my head. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review though! You all are awesome!

Second, I'm looking at writing about young Vartan and Badr. Anyone interested in those stories? I have a poll on my profile so vote or comment and let me know.

Once again, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 73

"I stepped in another puddle," whines Latif quietly.

"Shut up," sighs Uri from directly behind me. "We have all stepped in puddles. And you deserve it. You're the reason we don't have a torch."

"Luckily, you have me," I say shaking my glowing metal vessel. "You're both so whiny. I should have separated the two of you."

"That wouldn't have worked," remarks Latif.

I watch as Star comes back having wandered farther into the cave. I reach over and pet him as he walks next to me. For some odd reason, he seems to know where we're going.

Beneath that loose stone was a tunnel system. My guess is that it covers the entire island. Once we realized what it was, we figured we needed to figure out how to shut it off from Partevia. We haven't investigated the bridges yet, but we can guess what's hidden beneath the waters surface. We will hopefully have the answers soon.

"I hate this," whines Latif. "I wish I was checking out the port instead."

"With Salena," points out Uri. I turn and see Latif scrunch his nose up at the idea. The two butt heads. Constantly.

The two continue to bicker some as we make our way through the tunnels. It's not very large. Only six feet tall, maybe four or five feet wide wide. The walls are damp and I shiver as water continues to drip from the ceiling. The entire area smells musty and like salt. And it lacks any natural light. Had someone fallen into one of these, they would be lost.

"Can you two pretend to get along," I sigh, ducking under a slightly lower part of the ceiling. Uri lets out a grunt, meaning he did not duck. "I want out of here as much as you both do."

"You and Sinbad are acting kind of strange," speaks up Latif. I glance back at him, but don't comment. "Care to fill us in?"

"Later."

"So…no."

"Tif, ease up," snaps Uri. I stop and turn to face the two, who are currently in a glaring matching.

"So, which one of you wants to enlighten me as to why you're asking now?"

"Salena," sighs Uri. "She's worried. Apparently you have spent every night in Sinbad's room with him and he's being more protective than usual."

"Listen, if I promise to explain everything once we're done here can we keep going. It's really cold."

"As long as a bath also takes precedence," mutters Latif, only to let out a yelp as Uri stomps on his foot. "I hate you all."

"Nope," I reply.

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you."

"You should."

We all pause as Star lets out a short bark before running ahead. I follow quickly, hearing both Uri and Latif work to keep up with me. After a while, I can see Star is stopped in front of a set of strange looking doors in a more open cavern. The doors would tower over and Imuchakk Warrior. Detailed bronze scroll work gives it an almost delicate look. In the center of each half is the crest for the country of Avia.

"Leila, isn't that-"

"Yeah," I remark stepping closer.

It's odd, but something in the air seems to change. Suddenly, the dampness seems to vanish and any warmth disappears. A shiver runs down my spine as it feels like the air becomes charged. It doesn't make sense how the feeling of a room changes so drastically, but this is leaving the hairs in the back of my neck standing. A wet nose nudges my hands and I can hear Star yapping quietly to get me to do something. My throat feels dry as every nerve seems to be on edge waiting for something.

"What do we do now," asks Latif, shattering the tension. Suddenly the dampness seems to return and the air calmer.

"I have no clue." It's an honest answer, so I just reach out to touch the doors.

My fingertips just graze the cold metal when they start to glow. I back up as a soft white light illuminated the crest. Uri and Latif are quickly at my side, all of us with weapons ready.

After a brief moment and flash of light, the doors begin to creak open. I can feel and see the two beside me tense. Star lets our a loud bark filling the eerie setting.

"Shit," I remark moving to stop the black and white dog as he goes to run through the doors. I stand back up as Star disappears from our sight waiting for the doors to open fully.

"Seriously," questions Latif, standing back up. I just smile sheepishly as he glares.

Star lets out a chipper bark. He's just sitting in the now open doorway, tail wagging. Without warning he starts to walk into the room.

"Come on," I remark going inside.

"I've been creepy places before, but this is the creepiest," mumbles Uri. I nod, scanning the large room.

The walls are solid stone with carvings covering them completely. Shelves filled with lose paper and old scrolls are scattered throughout the room. Some are overturned leaving paper damp on the dirt floor. There are a few other sets of doors identical to the ones we used.

"Hey," remarks Latif calmly. "Lei, bring that light over here."

"What did you just call me?" I hesitate but walk over with Uri.

"I'm hoping if I call you Lei, you'll stop calling me Tif," he says studying the image on the wall now that he can see it clearly. It looks like a map of the island above.

"Not happening Tif," speaks up Uri absent minded. "Even if Leila stops, Salena won't."

"Ass," mutters Latif, so I elbow him in the side. He lets out a small grunt before falling silent. I study the lines drawn out in a dark red on the faded paper.

"This is a map of the tunnels," I say excitedly. Star jumps up and lets out a bark. I raise an eyebrow as the dog goes and walks into a small dog door in the room.

"You said that Star was your old man's, right," asks Uri.

"Vartan's Mother cast a spell to keep him from aging like a normal dog," I clarify. "So who knows how old Star is. If this place had to do with the Avia, then he may have even been here before."

I watch as Star comes over. He looks very proud of himself with his tail wagging and a small book in his mouth.

"What you got there," I ask holding out my hand. Star sets it in my hand and I immediately dust off the cover causing Star to sneeze. I pale at the title.

"I take every bad thing I have ever said about that dog back," laughs Latif. I elbow him again.

"Is that a children's instruction book," laughs Uri. I glare at him. "That's cute. Even Star thinks you need help learning magoi manipulation."

"It's not my fault," I pout. "Don't make fun of my lack of education. Plus it's not like I have anyone to teach me…"

"You know-"

Latif stops talking as there's a loud thud on the one door.

"What was-"

Another thud cuts off Uri, so I walk closer to the door.

"AMINA! STOP THAT!"

I can't help but laugh quietly at Maat and Amina. I should have figured this would happen.

"Hello," yells Latif. Suddenly both Maat and Amina quiet down immediately. "Wow. I have never heard you two this quiet."

"Shut it, Tif," yells Amina. "How did you all get in there?"

"Basically, Leila is a mystical being," jokes Uri. I glare at him as Maat and Amina laugh. "Even though she needs a children's book to learn magoi manipulation."

"Ass," I mutter before going over to the door. I touch it and it responds just as the other set did. I step back as the open revealing Maat and Amina standing there slack jawed.

"Hi."

"How did you do that," asks Maat quickly. She comes forward her ears flattening back a bit. "Is it safe in here?"

"I sure hope so," scoff Latif.

"We need to train you to have better manners," I remark to the Balbadd Royal. He just smiles and winks. "No Latif. Just no."

"So, this is what's under the island though," asks Maat moving towards Uri, who's holding the map of the tunnels. He blushes a little as she gets closer avoiding looking at her.

 _How cute! He likes her._

"Hey Maat," I say teasingly. She looks over her head tilted to the side and her ears twitching. Uri looks about ready to lose it. "I think Uri's a little uncomfortable with you being that close."

She looks over at him before quickly stepping away her ears dropping and a blush on her cheeks.

"S-sorry," she mutters.

"I'm going to vomit," mumbles Latif as Amina moves next to him.

"You must really hate seeing Leila and Sinbad acting as cute and flirty then," she jokes. I shoot her a light glare.

"I'm shocked I ever manage to keep my lunch down," he jokes with a small laugh.

"We should head back up," I say silencing the chatting subgroups now. "Now we know what's under here we can start to plan better. Lets gather up a few documents that seem important and seal the doors."

"Why?" I turn towards Maat who looks worried. "Leila, we know you don't like to think about your parent or where they came from, but-"

"That's not this," I remark stopping her. "People could use this system to get into the main part of the island. The map shows the tunnels under the bridges only lead here. Besides it too dangerous. If something happened in here, the island would collapse."

"Can't we stop that then," asks Latif. "Move support structures in here to hold it up."

"How? The tunnels wouldn't even fit Inanaho, let along people transporting stones to build with."

"So if that's decided…what's next?"

"We gather up anything that seems important and go home."

 _The only place I want to be at the moment._


	74. Chapter 74

I apologize for the delay, but hopefully this chapter interests everyone. I know that there is a lot to come and I've been playing around with a few minor plot details, so hopefully things will be back on track now.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 74

"Aren't you more worried," asks Yaffa. I look up from the document I'm attempting to read before leaning back in my chair. "Sin seems-"

"He'll be okay. There's just some things he needs to work through."

"Have you talked to him?" I look at Maat as she swats Salena's hand away from her ears. "Usually you two would be talking all the time for this."

"Every night," I say propping my feet on the table and leaning the chair on two legs. "It's just a lot more complicated. This is the country he grew up in and that took so much from him. He needs some time, but things will mellow out."

"What about you though?"

"I'm not following."

"Yaffa wants to know why you aren't freaking out."

"Oh."

"You're so dense."

"I dread you being a teenager," laughs Inanaho. The Imuchakk picks Salena up off the sofa and puts her on the ground after taking her seat. She pouts, but knows she isn't getting him to move. "You're already worse than most."

"That's not true," she complains.

"Back to the topic at hand."

The two turn towards me. If I let them argue we'd be here all day.

"I'm dealing with this. I have all kinds of complicated emotions about Partevia and Barbarossa and even Serendine, but I know I can't stress too much. It's in the past and things are good right now. Not perfect, but I'm okay with that."

"Can't you see he's working himself into the ground thought?" I raise an eyebrow for Maat to continue. "We're all working hard, but it just seems like he's going to crash any moment now."

"Well-"

Before continuing, the door is opened quickly. A worried Uri, hesitant Amina, and smug Latif all walk in.

"We have a problem," says Uri locking the large thick wooden door. "Serendine is leaving."

"What do you mean, she's leaving," asks Salena, her head tilted to the side. She glances at me with some nervousness in her purple eyes.

"We mean that she's leaving the company to start her plan." Amina starts to play with her vibrant pink/red hair as she always does when nervous. "Which means that we can't keep an eye on her anymore. Leila if you hunch really is right-"

"Then we adapt." I let the chair land on its four legs before standing up. I turn towards the window behind me. Balbadd is a lovely country, but I can feel in my bones that it won't even come close to Sindria. A country surrounded by the ocean and filled with people looking for a peaceful place, where kids can play without life or death fear in the back of their minds. "We figure out how to keep an eye on her. The only way I can think to do that is to send someone with her."

"Hold on," speaks up Kaija. I watch as she hugs her little brother closer, probably worried about him getting tangled into this. "What do you mean go with them?"

I move and sit on top of the table, pulling out the metal vessel holding Buer. This whole thing started because of dungeons. Could all of this have been avoided? Would Sinbad and I have ended up as we are?

"I mean one of us goes with her under the impression that we are helping her." I watch as everyone looks between each other.

"Who would even go though?"

"And how would we report back?"

Star lets out a short bark. He's staring at me with his tail wagging looking ready to jump and run around wildly.

"Star transported a lot of Avia documents to Heliohapt. Something tells me that he can handle moving messages back and forth."

The fluffy dog barks happily coming over and rubbing his head on my leg. I reach over to pet his silky ears, knowing he won't be quiet until I do.

"That still leaves the question of who will go," remarks Salena.

I look around the room studying the many close allies of mine. I could never send Kaija, because of Rafa. He follows her around a lot of the time learning from her and asking questions that she happily answers. The two are so close and after what happened with Ja'far and I, I couldn't imagine letting something bad happen to the two of them. Inanaho wouldn't mind the traveling, but it just seems so unlikely that he would leave. When growing up, he actually got to be close with Pipirika, and even with no romantic feelings between the two, they're very close. Plus, he spends a good amount of time with Uri and Latif and is too relaxed to really get involved in Serendine's fight for revenge. Yaffa's way too quiet for that. While smart and creative, she isn't the kind of person to start of revolution. True she wishes her country changed their view of women, but not enough to cause any turmoil. Besides, she is a little young to be thinking that far ahead. Maat and Uri are so into each other that I couldn't imagine them wanting to be apart. And both come from a military background. Uri has some similarities to me, while Maat has many to Drakon in terms of view of country and duty. Neither would fit well. And Salena…

Let's just say that would end badly and leave it at that.

"I think there are only two viable options," I comment capturing their full attention. "Amina and Latif."

"Why us," asks Latif plopping into a chair. I don't think he realizes, but his light pink eyes hold hesitation. He will probably never admit it, but he's grown attached to this group (especially after he wasn't the only guy).

"You're both of royal blood," I say with a shrug. "It's well known that you don't actively support the monarchy, Latif. Plus, while I won't ask for details, it would be plausible that in exchange for helping Serendine, you would get help finishing what you Mother started in Balbadd. Also, you don't exactly act all warm and fuzzy towards us."

"Well, what about be?"

Amina is starting to shift a little under the eyes of everyone watching her.

"You've never out right made a decision about how you feel about you being taken from Heliohapt. There's a chance that you convince her that you refuse to support completely militarized nations, which is exactly what Partevia is becoming."

They both share a look, making it clear to me that neither is exactly thrilled about this plan.

"You don't have to do it, and I'll let you both make the decision." They watch me, so I offer them a smile. "We're a resourceful group. I'm sure if we have to we can come up with another plan."

"What if we don't?"

"Prepare for the worst."

Everyone starts to look around at each other. This isn't an easy decision, but we need to reach one.

Times running out…

—Several Days Later—

"You spelled that word wrong," comments Rafa from his place on my lap. I study the word he pointed to, not totally sure why it's wrong. "You flipped the last two letters."

"I'll take your word for it." I smile as he watches me unimpressed. "Get it?"

He shakes his head, as his short blond hair bounces before his pink eyes land on me.

"You're really lame."

"I resent that. Have you been hanging out with Salena too much."

"Kaija says so."

I look up as the door opens and Sinbad comes inside. He smiles, before having to suppress a laugh at the scene in front of him. I don't know what's really changed, but he seems to be feeling more like himself and it's a relief to me. His eyes are just brighter making them look like molten gold.

"You took my seat, little man," chuckles Sinbad coming over and ruffling Rafa's hair.

The child looks between Sinbad and I, a confused look on his face. "You're too big. You'd just squish her."

Sinbad's smile quickly falls as he hangs his head. I can't help but laugh as he starts to mutter to himself.

"Why don't you go play?" Rafa quickly nods as I set him down.

He goes to leave, but pauses next to Sinbad. "There, there," he comments patting Sinbad's arm.

I absolutely lose it as Rafa leaves. By the time the kid shuts the door, I'm practically crying, refusing to look at Sinbad for fear of not being able to stop.

"You know, I shouldn't be upset by that," sighs Sinbad.

"Aw, and why's that," I ask still giggling. Sinbad gets this mischievous look in his eyes. Without warning he moves in front of me and leans close. Before I can react, his face is inches from mine. He starts to trail his warm fingertips along my thighs. I go to cross my legs so he doesn't realize how turned on I am, but he stops me from doing so.

"I'd much rather have you in my lap," he whispers. I take a slightly sharp breath before he kisses me. Before I know it, his one hand in tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck, his tongue roaming my mouth. He is trailing his one hand along my leg.

I pull slightly away as he smirks at my clear shyness. I look down and away from him as he move and starts to kiss my neck.

"Did you come here for a reason or…?"

"I forgot," he says huskily. "Regardless, I'd much rather pick up where we left off."

"What if someone comes in?" He doesn't seem to care, so I lean back as he nips at my ear lobe. His hand in my hair, slowly moves down along my neck towards my chest.

"We could move somewhere more private then," he whispers. I make a slightly surprised noise as his hand brushed over my cloth covered nipple. "Well-"

He pauses slightly as there's a knock on the door. It doesn't take him long to ignore it and continue to suck the skin along my neck.

"Who is it," I ask, pushing him slightly. He doesn't move or stop.

"Sin's already in there."

I smirk as Sinbad starts to curse under his breath. "Yes. Come in."

Sinbad pouts, but stands up and leans on the desk. I try to not laugh as Ja'far and Salena come in. I share a look with Sinbad who in exchange gives a devious look to Ja'far. This earns a glare from the young assassin.

"He got distracted and didn't tell me why he came in the first place," I comment before Ja'far and Sinbad can start their teasing banter. Before I can ask more, Sinbad playfully kicks my leg as I smirk at him. "Mind filling me in."

"We can't find Serendine, Sahel, or Tamira. We're starting to think they left."

"I'll go get my households and start to look for her." I stand up as Salena nudges Ja'far. "Is there something else."

"We think Amina is with them," says Salena looking down. I nod, but furrow my brows. We knew this was coming.

"Let's see if we can find them first. Let's not jump to any conclusions. I'll start by asking around town."

Salena and Ja'far nod before going to look around the building more. Sinbad doesn't move and watches me.

"What?"

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Yes." I watch as Sinbad seems to think what I just said over before nodding.

"Then tell me what you know."

"It isn't much."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know." He stands up, coming closer. "Leila, we're on the same side."

"All I know is that she isn't giving up Partevia without a fight. I can't shake this feeling she's going to get us involved and I just want us to be prepared. I sent Amina with her to keep an eye on things."

"That's all you know?" I nod as he sighs leaning back again. "Keep me posted so we can both figure this out."

"As you wish." I smirk as he raises a thick eyebrow. "Anything for my King."

He laughs whole heartedly, making me feel like things will be okay.

"Leila!" I look towards the door as Maat comes over quickly. "Oh good. Sin's here. We found a note from them."

"Let's see what it says then."

Sinbad takes my hand as we go towards the center of the company. Time to see what these moves yield.

—Serendine's POV—

I should have seen this coming. After using Zepar to hear what Sinbad does, it's clear that I have a problem.

Leaning back I watch Amina talk to Sahel about the plan. She's far to timid to make a move like this and gave up her own throne without a second thought.

If I can get her under my control though…

Not wanting to risk it, I equip Zepar. With the flash of light, the three all turn towards me.

"Princess," comment Sahel quickly. Her and Tamira both stand up quickly. Amina doesn't move and just watches me. Slowly, she reaches to hold the hilt of her sword. "What are you doing?"

Before anyone can react I scream. Sahel and Tamira just manage to cover there ears. Amina makes the mistake of drawing her sword. Almost instantly she collapses.

I dequip as Sahel goes and check on Amina. As much as it burns me up, I have to accept that she's grown close to Leila and her allies.

"Leila sent her here to spy on us," I remark calmly. "At least now, I have control over her."

"So what do we do now?"

"We keep moving forward," I say turning towards Tamira. "It's all we can do now."

 _And when this is over, I will make Leila pay for this. Starting with getting him to help._


	75. Chapter 75

So…I felt really bad about not posting a chapter for over a month, so here's a second one this week.

There's a big plot twist in this chapter that I foreshadowed last time. It's going to seem really far out there, but it's important for the much later parts of this story and the future of Sindria.

I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 75

Looking around the room as Sinbad finishes reading the letter, it clear that everyone is upset about the four women leaving the company. Many look ready to cry, but not my allies.

They all look conflicted. Both about Amara and Serendine.

"We…we have to go after them." I focus on Pipirika. She's tearing up. No one can blame her. She managed to even befriend Serendine. "I mean…Serendine and the others are still wanted, aren't they? Leaving their safe heaven here…is dangerous! We have no idea what might happen to them!"

"They have Amara with them and Seren is a metal vessel user." Pipirika turns towards me. "Something tells me that the will be just fine."

"Still." She pauses, clenching her fist. Mystras moves closer wanting to make sure she's okay. "I'm going to go look for them. If I go now-"

"Stop, Pipirika." All the focus goes to Ja'far now. He glances at me and it's clear that we're on the same page. None of this feels right, but we can only control so much. "Whether we're too late or not, this is something they decided for themselves. We have no right to stop them. Besides, you understand the truth, don't you, Pipirika?"

A tense and hushed silence falls over the room as everyone looks around. Drakon just now comes into the doorway. Even though I will never like, nor respect, Serendine, I wish she would have stayed for his sake.

"Cheer up, everyone." Sinbad pulls everyone's attention back to him. He's smiling, but it's clear that he is a bit upset. By no means were the two of them close, but rivalry can do a lot to drive someone. "If we let grief consume us, nothing will begin. It's only natural that we'd run into differing opinions about the development of our company. There will be those who choose a different direction. It seems that Serendine is one of them…"

He turns towards me. His golden eyes hold a brighter fire than before. All of this is so close we can taste it.

There's no turning back.

"But the progress we've made cannot be halted." His voice gets louder as he tries to rally the company. "We have no choice but to keep moving forward for the sake of those we've lost along the way."

I can't help but think of Vartan and Esra with the mention of those we've lost. Of Salena's sister and Maat's brother. Jafar's parents and so many more.

"In order to create an ideal state," Sinbad continues clenching his fist tightly. "In order to create an ideal world…everyone…please lend me your strength. We will create our own country!"

People start to cheer happily. The idea of a safe place for all of us is so desired.

Sinbad turns towards me again, a small smile on his face. I swear that the man could convince an Imuchakk to buy ice. Every step is confident. Maybe Seren leaving was for the best. He seems like himself again.

"Nice speech," I tease. He just shakes his head and laughs. "You're right. We have a lot of people we need to do this for. Both here and watching over us."

"You really miss them," he asks quietly. I nod. "Me too."

"I visited their graves," he nods. I already know Salena told him and Ja'far what I did. "Maybe you should. It was surprisingly helpful to 'talk' to them."

"I'll think about it." Sinbad turns towards the doorway where Drakon is. "Looks like Drakon decides to stick around."

"Sahel told me that Serendine said something when they were on the run." Sinbad nods for me to continue. "I don't have details, but they just…it put this divide between them. The last thing he needs is people who can't treat him right. After all he risked for people important to him…"

"Reminds me of you," muses Sinbad. I shrug not completely agreeing. "You've always been better looking though."

I laugh and shove Sinbad.

"Go talk to him." Sinbad winks and goes to do exactly that.

"Do you think it will work out?" I turn towards Salena, now with Ja'far next to me. "It feels like things are spiraling."

"It's too soon to tell." Salena nods sadly. The kid doesn't want to see any more fighting like what happened with Maader, and I can't blame her.

"I do know, that we're all fighting so that it does." Reaching over I ruffle her hair, causing her to look up at me. "If I were you I wouldn't worry too much. If there is fighting, you've got Ja'far and me to keep you safe."

"Leila," groans Ja'far. Salena starts to giggle as I smirk. He glares at me.

"You two are best friends." I cross my arms, still smiling. "If you aren't with Sin, you're with Salena. Don't act like I can't see it."

"So…"

I turn quickly towards the door at the sound of that voice. The sight my eyes land on causes my blood to run cold.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I hiss quietly.

"This is the Sindria Trading Company? You've got a pretty nice place here, don't you, Sinbad…? You haven't changed at all."

Barbarossa.

I watch as he puts on a fake smile. His cold eyes watching us all for any sign of weakness.

"Um…we didn't have any plans to meet today, did we?" The employee asking the question is so hesitant.

"There were none," I say firmly. Barbarossa turns towards me, his pleasant expression faltering. "So tell us, what bring you here? You're a long way from home."

"I just decided to drop by after my business with King Rashid," he says more towards Sinbad than me. I would love to flip him off or curse him out. "I am luring the great Sindria Trading Company from Balbadd, so I needed to come and pay my respects."

Slowly, he focuses on Drakon.

"I was only intending to stop by…but what do we have here?"

Sinbad's expression hardens as I rest my hand on my metal vessel containing Bifrons.

"I think I recognize that grotesque figure." His smile has now turned sinister, a gleam of deviousness in his eyes. "I cannot wait to hear your explanation, Sinbad."

"Let's not discuss this here," I comment walking past Barbarossa. "This is a private matter, so follow me, _President."_

"Drop the attitude," hisses Ja'far coming next to me. Sinbad and Drakon come with Ja'far and I. Barbarossa brings his General with him. "The last thing we need is you starting a fight."

"That's up to him."

"You're very difficult sometimes," he says with a glare. "You know that right?" I just smile as he sighs.

I open the door and allow everyone to go inside. Sinbad, Drakon, Barbarossa, and his General all sit on the sofas, while Ja'far and I stand back by the wall. I glance towards the window seeing a shadow. Uri must have followed in case Barbarossa tries anything.

"So…care to explain what's happening, Sinbad?"

I watch as Sinbad pauses. Barbarossa probably has more to say.

"I knew from the beginning that your company has all sorts of different people. Like children who used to be slaves." I glares as he looks directly at me.

If he touches Salena, I'll destroy him.

"I've never spoken against who ever you wanted to employ before. But when it involves someone who's wanted, that's a different story."

Barbarossa focuses on his younger brother, who refuses to look away.

"This man caused a ruckus in the royal palace. He kidnapped the princess. He's wanted. He's a huge criminal. Meaning, he's an enemy to Partevia. So it's obvious you should have reported this to me, correct?"

I try to suppress my scoff. Barbarossa could not be more wrong.

"Actually, no." I can't help but smile a bit. "Those were good words, Barbarossa…but that happened while you still served the palace, right? You are now the leader of the Independent Nationalist Party. Someone like you, who separates politics from issues from the palace, should have no reason to pursue a fugitive of the royals. After all, you said so yourself…"

Sinbad sits back, seeming calm as ever. There's no way around this argument now for Barbarossa. Like I said, could sell ice to and Imuchakk.

"I do apologize for not explaining sooner, but Drakon is a member of my company. Even if he is a huge criminal, I think I have to take into account how talented he is and all he can offer us. These are…my own and my company's thoughts on the matter, Barbarossa."

Barbarossa now leans back. Slowly a smile spread on his face.

 _He knew._

 _How though?_

"I see…that's right Sinbad." Barbarossa smiles widely glancing at me. He knows that I'm on high alert around him. "I feel the same way. I have no intention of taking him with me?"

"Huh?"

"We're you on high alert?" Sinbad looks both confused and slightly frustrated. "What a shame. I truly don't care about something like that these days… Besides, I've know the direction you've taken from the beginning. Like the Sham Lash traitors working for you." I place my hand on Ja'far's shoulders as he tenses. "Or my little brother's deal of hiding Princess Serendine here. I was waiting for you to talk about it, but you just kept going. I had some hope that you would after bringing Leila to Partevia, but-"

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so vague then." Everyone turns towards me. "More or less we knew your thoughts about me. Everyone else…not so much."

"Still." His glare is hard, but doesn't phase me. "I figured this was a good opportunity, so I gave you a chance."

 _How the hell is he…_

 _Sneaky bastard._

"I haven't seen Princess Serendine yet." Barbarossa leans forward some. His expression is devious. I hate that look. "It's expected that with her hostility towards me. It's natural that she'd be hidden."

"Sadly, you just missed her." The focus is back on me. "We found a message earlier today that she left. Such a shame. It would have been lovely for her to reunite with her former fiancée."

"You have quite the twisted sense of humor."

"Being forced to kill does that to a person…"

"Stop playing around, Barbarossa." I watch Sinbad sit up straighter. There's this firmness in his expression. He's completely done playing games. "If you were aware of everything, surely you knew this. Princess Serendine has Royal Blood and a will of her own. She wants to make Partevia into what it was before. I knew that, and, at first, I was going to help her. But in the end, I quit."

"Because I met you, and got to know you. I understood that there was no need to have Royal Blood in order for a government to work. That impressed me. The way the current Partevia is, is the way to change the world. With this in mind, I joined forces with you. I choose you. So I have no intentions of lying to you nor betraying you."

Barbarossa pauses as a smile forms. It's genuine for once.

"You've changed." Sinbad raises a thick eyebrow urging more information. "You express yourself as who's above all others." I can't help but scoff.

Ja'far elbows me as Barbarossa glares at me. I can see Sinbad cracked a smile though.

"What are you going to do, Junior," asks Barbarossa of his younger brother. "You hate me to the point that you wanted to kill me. Do you really want to ally yourself with the enemy? What happened? Junior."

Drakon takes a deep breath before looking directly at his brother. There's this fire in his eyes I haven't seen before.

"Sinbad is now my King. Even if dealing with a former enemy, I will obey his rules." I can see both Barbarossa and Sinbad are happy with this. "Also, my name is Drakon."

"You've changed as well, Junior."

"As much as I would like to allow this to continue, I'm afraid we need to conclude this meeting."

Barbarossa looks at me suspiciously.

"Ja'far, please escort them out."

"May I ask why?"

I smile at Barbarossa. He narrows his eyes, lips pursed in a line.

"Seems that there's a minor rat problem. I need to take care of it." I turn to leave. "I alert you how it goes, Sin."

I pause as I open the door. Without a second though I face Barbarossa again.

"Oh, tell Rotter that I said hello."

I get to see the briefest of moment of panic on Barbarossa's face. It's satisfying to say the least.

—Serendine's POV—

Even before opening the door, the scent of alcohol is overwhelming.

I should have figured that he would be found at a place like this.

"Princess-"

"I need to get his help Sahel." She quiets down immediately. What I'm doing may be cruel, but it's necessary. He holds power that can help us. "There is nothing wrong with this."

"There is." I turn towards her with a harsh glare. "I won't stop you, but what if this was your-"

"That's not the point." She sighs and looks down. "Wait here. If all goes well, I'll be out soon."

She mutters a response as I open the door and enter the bar. It's midday, and already there are countless men drunk off their asses. Some are passed out on tables. Others slur words as the talk with buddies.

The only one not drunk is sitting at the bar.

He's the man I'm looking for.

I move to the bar and sit on the stool next to him.

Now, up close, I feel small compared to him. He's a beast of a man. A very muscular form and scowl in his face are meant to scare away most. Sadly, I don't scare easily.

"What's will you have?"

I turn towards the bar tender. He's a average man in every sense of the word.

"I'll have what he's having," I reply pointing to the man next to me and his drink. Upon the recognition, his large thick hand tightens around the glass as the bartender looks confused.

The bartender nods and goes to get it.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle that, _Princess?"_

He practically spits the last word.

"I handle poisons. What's a drink or two? And here I was worried that you didn't know who I was."

I smile as the bartender gives me the drink.

"Clearly you know who I am. What do you want?"

"Help. Bodies. A chance to take down Partevia."

"Alright," he laughs waving his stub of an arm. "I'll bite. Why?"

"Barbarossa needs to be stopped. He's destroying Partevia. I need to stop him and take back my country."

"Doesn't sound like there's a lot in it for me."

"Tsubaki." He raises a dark gray eyebrow. "And the land stolen years ago."

"Still-"

"She's with him." I watch as he pauses. His eyes flash angrily. "You know how powerful she is. It's the chance to get her on your side and away from him. Imagine her as the ruler there."

I watch his gray eyes glint dangerously. His eyes are nearly identical to Leila's. And I know that dangerous glint from her.

"Give me more details and we'll see what we can work out."

"Of course-"

"I do want to make sure you know that I'm only doing this for my country and daughter." He finishes his drink quickly.

"Completely." I down my drink quickly. "Let's go somewhere more private to talk. It burns more than I thought, but I can't seem weak. "Also, what should I call you. Do you still use your real name."

"Obviously." He's irritated and once again I see the similarities between father and daughter. "I've only ever gone by Vartan, and that isn't changing."

He stands to leave as I drop money on the counter for the drinks.

"Besides, I have someone my daughter needs to meet." I raise an eyebrow. He smirks deviously at me. "You didn't think I only figured out how to fake a death now. It's an old trick of mine."

"So who-"

"You'll find out when you need to."

He steps outside, pausing, so that I can lead him to where we will meet.

"You better make this worth my time."

 _It will be._


	76. Chapter 76

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 76

With a small groan, I start to wake up. There sunlight pouring into the room, blinding me for a moment.

"Look who decided to wake up."

I arch my back to stretch letting out a yawn before flopping back down onto the plush bed.

"No way."

"Yep." I turn onto my side as the bed sinks down behind me. I can feel Sinbad move to see my face. "Come on, Leila. We don't even have to get out of bed."

"Oh no," I squirm away from him before he can wrap him arm around my waist. He tries to pin me back next to him, so I move and sit on his stomach. I try to not laugh at the small grunt from him.

I fail and he ends up laughing too.

It's been over a year since Serendine, Amina, and the others left the company.

Things have been really good since then.

 **Really** good.

Amina has kept in contact, but Seren doesn't give her any details. Meanwhile, the rest of us have been working to complete all preparations for Sindria.

Not all of the time though.

Ja'far and Salena have become the absolute best of friends, with her getting close with Sharrakan and Masrur too. I'm starting to think that maybe, Sharr has a crush on her, but Masrur just rolls his eyes every time Sharr tries to do something about it. This has caused a few arguments between Sharrakan and…well Masrur doesn't really respond.

Uri and Maat are officially a couple and completely adorable. Uri has even meet her family. I've never seen him as terrified as when her father threatened to kick his ass if he ever hurt Maat.

Inanaho has been traveling around (at his request) on behalf of the Sindria Trading Company. He took to writing down about the things he saw in a journal his father kept. It was sweet to see how much it mattered to him.

Yaffa has gotten to come out of her shell. Years of growing up in Sasan made her a bit nervous to speak up, but she was finding her personality and voice. Pipirika and Rurumu quickly took her under their wings, making sure she was confident.

Kaiji and Rafa were close and two of my favorite people to be around. Kaiji has always been know as a strong fighter, but damn is she smart. Rafa is energetic and smart too. While Kaiji has been teaching him mostly, Ja'far and I will occasionally step in and teach some skills. Rafa immediately took a liking to Ja'far and asks for his help whenever he can.

Latif has become my right hand in the last year. He's still a smart shit with an attitude, but I find that we're having more and more real conversations. We are no longer just sort of acquaintances, but friends.

And then, there's Sin.

"You're really stubborn," he jokes.

"Stubborn," I ask raising an eyebrow. He just smirks and shrugs. "You're one to talk."

"That's different." His smile tells me he knows how it isn't. "I just can't help it. Have you seen yourself? The anticipation is killing me."

"Killing you," I laugh. He smirks taking my left hand in his right. He glances at the ring on my finger before smiling at me.

I'm still shocked that he proposed right after we turned eighteen. He said the sweetest and kindest things, that I was trying to not cry. He was actually nervous and awkward. I couldn't even say yes, I just nodded. When I did he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. It was only then I could say my answer quietly to him.

I glance at the ring. It's a simple silver ring with a gray stone and a small blue stone on each side. It's simple and means even more knowing it was what his Father used to propose to his Mother.

"Sure, Sin."

"It absolutely is." Before I can respond, his arms are around my waist and I'm pinned under him. He chuckles knowing I won't be able to get him up. His body is right on top on mine and while he's not exactly massive, he's taller and bigger than me. Not that I want to move. I blush though as he looks at me. I really love him, but sometimes I still feel shy around him. "What's wrong? You're all red."

"Oh…shut up." I pout as he chuckles. He just looks at me lovingly with a bit of lust. I pull him closer and kiss him quickly. "You're doing it again."

"What," he asks, his warm hands finding my slightly cold ones above my head. I shiver as he hovers over my neck. His breath his warm against my skin and he knows this drives me crazy.

"Looking at me like that," I say quietly. I can feel his lips brush against my skin. I hum and relax under him.

"Can't help it," he mutters, letting go of my right hand. He trails it down along my side as I grip at the sheets.

"Come on," I sigh. He just sucks the skin on my neck lightly. "We had a deal."

"I'd be willing to back out if you are." He moves to meet my eyes, a mischievous look in his.

"Nope." I try to not laugh as he pouts.

He sighs and rolls off of me.

I turn and kiss him, watching him smile a bit.

"I know, but it's really important to me," I say. He leans closer and kisses my forehead.

"Okay," he says calmly. "You should probably wear something else to bed though."

"Really?" I prop myself up. The innocent look on my face is fake and he can tell. The ivory nightgown is short and skimpy. It hardly reaches halfway down my tights and the thin neckline is low, showing my cleavage. After putting it on, I see why Sin insisted on my wearing it.

"I thought it's my job to tease you," he asks propping himself up. Leaning in, he pulls me into a deep kiss.

I pause as there is a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," whispers Sinbad. I nod, moving on top of him as he lays down.

There's another knock. I don't even sit up.

"Leila, I know you're in there." I groan recognizing the voice as Latif's. "We have work to do, so stop making out with Sinbad."

"Or what?" I try to suppress my laugh at Sinbad's questioning.

"I come in and drag her out," he replies sharply. "I'll warn you though so she can put clothes on first."

"Hey-"

"I'll be out a minute," I comment stopping Sinbad. My hand is on his bare chest as he mutters under his breath.

"You don't have to listen to him."

I raise an eyebrow, focused on Sinbad as Latif starting to complain from the other side of the door.

"You could just stay here and we could renegotiate."

Leaning closer, I kiss Sinbad. After pulling away he looks so hopeful.

"I'm afraid not," I whisper in his ear. With a less than graceful motion I get off the bed and away from Sinbad's attempt to pull me closer. "We can always continue this later."

"I'm holding you to that." Sinbad decides at that moment to get out of bed.

"Oh come on."

"What?"

"Sin, you don't have pants on."

"You know I sleep naked." He looks a little offended by my comment.

"You opened the window."

I watch a moment of realization flash on his face.

"Do you have any shame?"

"I wasn't really concerned with that. My attention was on the pretty girl in my bed."

"That type of comment won't work, when you just flashed the entirety of Sindria."

"But-"

"Negotiations are off the table."

"We'll see about that."

Sinbad goes to walk past me, pausing to squeeze me bottom so I squeak and smack his hand.

"We won't."

"That's a challenge to me."

"Please don't take it that way. And for the love of all that is good, put some pants on. What would your Mother have said about this?"

His smile tells me he has a response and it's good.

"She'd be wondering why we aren't married yet and why there isn't a grandchild on the way."

Immediately, I feel my face heat up.

"No she wouldn't."

"Oh yes. She would," he laughs. "You're all red. Did I say something?"

"Nope," I comment gliding past him. "I'll see you later."

"Um…Leila. You're still in your-"

"Don't care."

I open the door and find Latif standing there with a robe.

"You two are really predictable." He sighs as I shut the door.

"I've only done this once before."

"Still…"

I smack Latif in the arm. He just smiles to himself as I pull the robe on.

He's grown to be just taller than me. Dark hair still trimmed short, but his pink eyes are a bit calmer. Before he was angry, but now he's found somewhere that isn't so tumultuous.

"What's going on today?"

"The usual. We have the last of the Avia we could find to test the tunnels."

"Great."

We start towards the office that we were working out of (where I'm sure there is a spare set of clothes).

I turn as Latif starts to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Rurumu wants to see you too."

He smiles a devious one as I narrow my eyes. In some ways, I miss the days when my presence was intimidating, although Sinbad says that wasn't ever the case.

"Why?"

"You haven't been keeping up with your studies," he comments so cheerfully in a sing song tone. I punch him in the arm. Hard.

"Who told her?"

"You know who," he says rubbing his arm. "The two partners in crime."

"Some days I think my life would be easier if they didn't get along," I groan.

"Who?"

I turn as Salena comes running over. Once beside me, she eyes me suspiciously.

"Leila, you do know that you are wearing pajamas, right?"

"Don't sass me," I scold. Salena nods, but I know she always will. Shouldn't have let her pick that up from me, but it's different. I mainly get sassy with strangers. "You and Ja'far got me in trouble with Rurumu."

I watch as her purple eyes hold a lot of amusement as she tries to keep her expression apologetic. She fails. Even though I'm slightly mad at her, I can't help but feel proud.

I always think that when I see her, but it's true. Salena still has a shy streak, but has gotten to be a lot more outgoing. Early on in this process, she stuck with me and spent a lot of time working. She still spends a lot of time working, but a lot of it is with Ja'far or Latif.

"Ja'far told her first. I just verified what he said. None of us would lie to Rurumu. Would you?"

"About this? Yeah."

"What a shame," sighs Latif.

I step on his foot this time. I don't need them tag teaming me. He flinches, but doesn't say anything.

"Let's just get to work," I say with a sigh. As Salena laughs and Latif smiles, I can't help but smile too.

"Maybe you should put real clothes on first?"

"I dread you being a teenager," I sigh. Salena just laughs.

—Later That Day—

"Well that's a relief," I sigh, flopping back onto a couch. Stretching my arms over my head, I feel my shoulder pop a bit, but in a somewhat good way. Like it getting into place. It's been doing that more and more.

"You're the only one who can open the tunnels," asks Inanaho walking into the room. I nod as he stays standing. Every household of mine is currently covered in dirt and at least slightly damp, he escaped that fate by being too tall for the tunnel system. "Doesn't that seem odd though."

"Maybe it's a family thing," muses Uri. He sits down on the other small sofa. Maat sits next to him, leaning on his chest as he wraps an arm around her. The two share a quick smile as I keep my thought to myself. If Sin was in the room right now, we'd be sitting the same way. "You said your old man's mom was the ruler. What if it's related to the bloodline?"

"Yeah, but it was an election based system," comments Salena feeding Star a piece of liver for coming with us.

"Supposedly," I say as Kaiji and Rafa come into the room. "Hi, kiddo." Rafa waves, sitting on the floor in front of where Kaiji sits down. He goes and continues to draw whatever he had started before Kaiji collected him.

"What does that mean," asks Yaffa. She's looking through the papers on the desk. I'm not sure what for, but it's not a big deal.

"It seems like whoever was up for the task in my family got it," I sigh. "We weren't royalty, but it seems almost always in power. What if access was just granted to any family that had power at one point. I haven't seen a way to change who has access."

"So you just got lucky then," comments Latif. He moves my feet and sits on the sofa, my legs on his lap.

"Twisted way to put it," I laugh. He just leans back, arms across the couch.

Before we can continue, Sharrakan comes in.

"What's up," I ask with a smile. He looks upset.

All of a sudden, it's like he realized we're all in the room. He tries to hide it, but gets all flustered.

"I was just looking for Salena."

"Well, she's here," I comment pointing to the young magician. Salena waves at Sharrakan. This makes him even more flustered.

"Um…hi."

I nudge Latif to keep him from laughing. Maat pinches Uri's side to get the same silence.

"Hi, Sharr," says Salena happily. "You seem down. What's wrong?"

"Sin made an announcement about the generals," pouts Sharrakan.

"Oh shit," I sigh getting up. "I forgot that he wanted me to approve that."

"He made me a temporary General," whined the young Heliohapt kid.

"Oh, then I'm not approving that," I scoff plopping back down.

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down, Sharr," whines Salena as Star comes over and hides under the couch. The black and white dog does not appreciate unnecessary loudness. "I'm sure Leila has a reason."

"You two are only ten," I sigh leaning back. I watch as both he and Salena look at me. "There's absolutely no rush for the two of you to grow up yet. I don't get it."

I stand up (reluctantly) and go over towards the two.

"You both know what most of us have been through and you've been through your own ordeals. A lot of days it's hard, especially when your young. Don't rush trying to be a grown up. There's plenty of time for that."

"You didn't though." The comment is quiet from Salena. "Sinbad didn't. Ja'far didn't. Neither did Uri or Latif or Amina."

"It was too late for us."

I watch as the two share a guilty look.

"By the time we all knew each other, we'd lost our chance. You two are young and still have that chance."

"So what are we supposed to do then?"

"Go play." The two look at me like I'm an idiot. "Or go explore or do something fun."

"But-"

"I wanna play."

I turn as Rafa comes over and hugs my legs. He looks up with a smile.

"You're it."

"Huh."

I watch Rafa run and hide behind the chair his sister is in, giggling the entire way.

"I think he just recruited you to play tag," laughs Maat. Latif looks like he's about to lose it.

Before anyone can react, I touch Sharrkan's head.

"You're it. And I drop out of the game."

"No fair," whines Rafa.

"Hey. I'm an adult. I have work to do." Sharrakan and Salena just look at me like I have three heads. "All three of you, out. Now."

"You heard your Queen," laughs Latif. I glare at him as he smiles triumphantly. He tries to make some comment about that daily.

"Well if the Queen says so…" drawls our Salena. She smiles before grabbing Sharrakan's hand and dragging him to the door. "Come on Rafa!"

"Yay," cheers the six year old, following the two others.

Once the door is shut I glare at Latif.

"You're an ass."

"But I'm your ass," he says smiling.

"Actually, I think Sin's her ass."

I turn just in time to see Maat elbow Uri in the side for that comment.

"You're all exhausting," I sigh sitting back down.


	77. Chapter 77

I'm getting very excited for the next for parts!

Once again I want to thank everyone for reading this and letting me know what they think.

Three little notes and reminders for everyone:

-I'm on vacation this week so hopefully I'll get a couple of chapters posted.

-This book will be finished at the conclusion of the Adventures of Sinbad manga. A sequel book will cover the main plot, so once his book is done keep an eye out for that.

-I am going to take a short break from writing for the Magi series once this book is over. Not a long time, but just enough to get a head start of the next book. In the downtime, I'll start to post a story for another anime/manga. There's a poll on my profile, so please vote and let me know what you want me to write about. If you have a request that isn't on the poll, message me and let me know what you'd like me to write about.

Side note: Amanda, I have an answer for the question in your review at the end. It is a slight (very slight) spoiler, so just a warning.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 77

—Leila's POV—

"Still no sigh of her?"

I turn around quickly as Sinbad comes over. A frown settles on his face as I shake my head.

"She'll turn up," he says pulling me close. "Salena probably just lost track of time. She'll come running the moment she realized the ceremony will start soon."

"I'm not so sure about that," I mutter quietly. "I'm going to keep looking."

"Alright. If you need any help-"

"You have to go get ready for the ceremony," I remark cutting him off. Sinbad pouts for a moment, so I kiss him. "If anything, I'm sure Salena and I will just be a little late."

"I'm holding you to that," he comments with a smirk. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Me either, but if you don't let me find Salena, I'm going to miss all of it."

"Well by all means," jokes Sinbad. He gives me one last gentle kiss before letting go.

I shift a little as his eyes scan my form. I'm not used to dressing formally, so I appreciate that he thinks I look good. I was so focused on preparing everything that I was shocked when Maat pulled the dress for me to wear today out.

It's a creamy white floor length dress. Fitted to cover the scars on my back, the sides are open, but held together with delicate golden chain as the neckline shows just a hint of my chest. A slit along the front that goes to the middle of my thigh allows for the golden and silver bengals around my ankles and delicate sandals to be seen. As per Sinbad's request, I didn't cover my tattoo and wore my metal vessels, earring from him and engagement ring. It feels so strange to be dressed up this much, but I feel better after seeing that Sinbad appreciates it.

He starts down the hall, a relaxed smile on his face. Already dressed in formal robes for the ceremony, he looks so damn good. The mostly white robes are accented with vibrant blues and purples, making his eyes and hair seems even more bold. He's filled out some and has a more muscular build that is pretty easy on the eyes.

He chuckles a bit and I know we're thinking the same thing; which is how damn good the other person looks right now.

"I'll see you out there then, my Future Queen."

"Stop that!"

Sinbad just chuckles, not at all fazed. With a sigh I resume my search.

This castle is large and an absolute maze. Even now only a handful of us can consistently get around it without ever getting lost. Salena isn't one of those people. After several minutes though, I'm wondering how lost she is.

"Leila."

I freeze and feel my blood run cold at the sound of the voice behind me. One I haven't hear in over a year.

Before I respond I hear the heavy footsteps as she dashes towards me. In a swift motion, I spin to the side, just avoiding a kick to the back.

"Something tells me we have a problem," I sigh. I narrow my eyes at Amina as she stands up and turns towards me. "Where's everyone else?"

Amina doesn't answer and just stares at me blankly. Even during the year away, she's remained overall the same. A curved and muscular build accented by pink hair and vibrant yellow-green eyes. Zero recognition or emotion rest on her face right now though. She used to be expressive constantly.

"Come on, Amina," I sigh, pulling out Buer. I don't intend to use my Djin, but having some sort of weapon will probably be a necessity. "I figured something went wrong. Where Serendine? I'd love to welcome her to Sindria. Perhaps with a dagger through the chest?"

"That's assuming you'd be able to beat me."

I give a cold smile to Serendine as she exits through a door. Her face is cold and calculating. I distinct look of hate in her eyes.

"You have met me right," I ask with a smile. "My specialty is winning fights I really shouldn't be able to. With one exception, but I was young and confused then. Now, why don't you tell me what your planning, so I can end this now. I'm on a bit of a deadline."

"That's right," remarks Serendine with fake recollection. "You're looking for Salena, aren't you?"

I glare at Serendine. She doesn't even react.

"I think Sahel found her."

On queue, Sahel and Tamira exit that same door. Sahel has a spell activated and an unconscious Salena floats in after them. If not for the dagger in my hand being a metal vessel, it would have shattered from my grip.

"What did you do to her?"

Sahel flinches at my tone, but keeps the spell activated.

"Don't worry," comments Serendine moving to lean against a small table in the hallway. "It's only temporary. The potion will wear off in an hour or so. Sahel wouldn't hear of hurting her." Sahel gives Serendine a slightly disgusted look as the former princess rolls her eyes.

"Funny how that doesn't make me any less angry?" Amina turns towards me sharply with my harsh tone. "Last time I checked, she's just a little kid."

"It has to be done," comments Serendine calmly. "You might not get it right now, but you will. This is all to get you out of my way. How about we continue then?"

"Now. I have a better idea. How about we see if I can make it so that you never wake up?"

Not wanting for them to get the chance to respond I move forward. Amina does the same, but I dodge her kick more focused on Serendine. Amina spins midair and tries to land a punch, but I block it using my magoi to keep it from actually hurting me. I push Amina back and lunge at Serendine, who blocks me with her sword.

Lucky for me, she stumbles.

I sweep her legs from under her sending her crashing to the ground, raising my dagger. I start to swing towards her neck.

"Enough, little one."

 _No._

I stop, just inches for Serendine's neck. She smiles up at me as I swallow he lump in my throat.

"You've grown up a lot." I refuse to look towards the doorway. I don't want to see him. "Already eighteen years old. You look just like your mother. She'd be proud."

A chill runs down my spine as Serendine smiles calmly.

"Did I catch you off guard?" Her words are taunting and self-righteous. "I would have thought you would have searched for him or chased down leads about your own father."

I let the dagger hang from my fingertips loosely. One wrong move and it will slice open her throat.

Standing up, I feel like there isn't enough air in the room.

"It can't be you." Clenching my fist, I curse myself for how my voice cracks. "I saw your body."

Looking over, he stand just as I feared.

He's almost exactly like I remember. A towering man well over Sinbad's height and far bulkier. His one arm missing from the elbow down. The same nose as me and metallic gray eyes. His hair is still short, but light gray (not unlike my own) is starting to show indicating his age.

"That wasn't my body."

He says it so calmly. As though it's normal for people to fake their deaths.

"I had to leave to keep you safe for the time being." He goes to step closer; stopping as I pull out my other dagger.

"I don't believe that. You can't be him. Sinbad…he…Sinbad buried your body for me." I can feel tears forming, but I won't cry here. "So I could take comfort in you not just lying in town rotting away."

"That wasn't me."

Why is his voice so calm?

"If not then why did you leave like that?"

"Every time I've left you behind, it's been to keep you safe. Everything I've done has been for my family. Leila-"

"NOW!"

I drop the dagger and turn towards Amina.

I'm not fast enough and get a hard kick to the side.

Even as contact is made I hear and feel the crack of my ribs before flying back into the stone wall. All the air flies out of my lungs as I end up on the ground. I cover my mouth as I cough and struggle to breathe. My mouth is overwhelmed with the metallic taste of blood.

Before anymore can be done a rag is shoved against my face sending my mind into a haze.

Black starts to encroach my vision as I feel a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, little one." I try and fail to pull away from Vartan. "This is for your own good."

It's the last thing I hear as my body goes limp and I'm overcome falling against the cold stone wall.

—A/N—

So as promised I wanted to answer Amanda's question.

For those that don't know what it was, she asked if I would be writing the Sin/Leila wedding.

The short answer is sort of.

I can tell you that it won't take place in this book, but it very well may in the sequel.

The thing is that I like to follow the canon plot. And well…that leaves some complications for writing it out. More than likely, there will be a wedding I'm just not sure when or the circumstance that comes with it.


	78. Chapter 78

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 78

—Salena's POV—

I move closer to Leila as the crowd outside continues to yell and scream. They've been doing this for hours now and I can't tell why.

I don't get why everything going on right now is happening. Leila's unconscious on the ground next to me and we're locked in this room. Amina is standing guard outside, but she won't talk to me. No response or anything. I can't even get her to look at me.

Startling me, Leila lets out a quiet groan.

"Leila?"

There's not quite an answer, but another little groan.

I reach over and shake her shoulder.

"Come on, Leila! Somethings wrong! Please."

"Easy," mutters Leila. She starts to cough moving and rolling on her side. Taking hold of her arm, I wait as she finishes.

"Damn," she moans. Blinking, she struggles to sit up. "I feel like shit."

Throwing my arms around her, I hide my face in her shoulder crying. This pushes her back a little, but she doesn't fall.

"Salena," she whispers. Leila's really gentle as she gets me to let go and sit back so she can look at me. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I just shake my head and hug her again. Leila flinches a little, but doesn't let go.

I jump as the people yelling outside get even louder. Leila tightens her hold on me, rubbing circles on my back.

"Salena." She's talking really quietly. "What happened?"

"Amina's here." Looking up, Leila nods for me to keep going. "I went over to ask what happened. Before I could Serendine grabbed me and scratched me with a needle. I don't remember much after that. Next thing I know, I wake up in here with you unconscious."

Leila nods, pulling me into a tight hug.

"It's okay," she comments softly. While it's not working, I appreciate that she's trying to calm me down. I just cry into her shoulder for a few minutes.

"We need to get out of here," she whispers quietly. I let go and move back a little. Leila gets up uncomfortably, her eyes scanning the room while her hand stays on my shoulder.

"Come here." Leila helps me up. I follow her to the corner of the room. I'd been coming in here to study in peace and quiet. The walls filled with book shelves made this a place I always liked to be, but now it seems dark and creepy.

"Salena," I look up at Leila as she guides me into the corner. "I need you to stay right here."

"What are you going to do?"

Leila just smile confidently.

"Get us out of here."

"How-"

"Promise you won't move from this spot until I tell you it's safe." I nod at Leila's seriousness. "Cover your ears. We'll be out soon."

I do as Leila told me. She goes over to the door, pulling her hair back into a messy bun and pinning it up. It actually takes a while for her to do anything as she checks the door.

She steps back and pulls her fist back. Gradually, her arm starts to glow. Shrinking back into the corner I shut my eyes. I don't want to see this.

There's a loud crash and a scream. I don't look up as more thrashing goes on. Something shatters outside and I can hear people yelling.

Finally, everything goes silent.

"Salena."

Looking up, Leila's peaking in the doorway. She offers me a small smile.

"It's okay. You can come out now."

I run over quickly, finally noticing the other voices. Wrapping my arms around Leila's waist I stay close. I don't get what's going on or why this is happening.

"Breathe, Salena," soothes Leila. I try as she rubs my back.

"Salena!"

I flinch but look over as Maat comes over. She kneels in front of me and pulls me closer.

"Did they hurt you? What's wrong? Do you feel dizzy?"

I shake my head as Leila once again keeps a hand on my shoulder.

"Someone want to fill me in on what happened?"

Everyone pauses and looks at each other. Inanaho has an unconscious Amina in his arms and quickly leaves to take her somewhere until she wakes up. I look up at Leila once they're gone as the others fight over who has to tell Leila.

Leila doesn't look happy.

"Serendine manipulated Sinbad into declaring a revolution."

Leila quickly snaps her gaze at Latif. Her eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"I'm going to kill her." It was more of a growl than comment. "Where are they?"

"Your room," remarks Uri. He looks scarily calm, while everyone else is visibly angry.

After a deep breath, Leila has the same calm expression.

"Salena, are you sure your physically okay?" I nod in response to Leila's question. "Let's go then. I have something I've needed to do for a while."

We all hesitate, but follow Leila as she goes to where everyone is. I grab hold of Maat's hand with no intention of letting go. Uri goes behind Maat and I, ruffling my hair to let me know that he has my back. Latif comes on my other side.

"What are you going to do?"

Leila leaves Maat's question unanswered. Leila's shoulder's are squared her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Where are my metal vessels?"

"Sinbad has them." Leila glances at Maat for more of an explanation. "Serendine gave them to him. The moment he saw them he nearly attacked her then and there. Hinahoho has to stop him and Rurumu has to stop Ja'far."

"They won't be her biggest problem." Leila's voice is tense and low. "She's going to wish that they were the ones to kill her once I done with her."

We go in silence towards the room. No one gets even close to Leila. We can practically feel her anger and I can feel her magoi flaring up. If she doesn't calm down, I'm certain that she'll break something.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get out of there."

I move to look past Leila. The tall dark haired man is casually standing in front of the door. He's massive and terrifying. Moving closer to Leila, I stay behind her.

The man turns towards Leila before glancing at me. I swallow nervously. His eyes look the same as Leila's, but cold.

"Leila." She touches my shoulder lightly. "Who is he?"

"Vartan."

"You mean…"

"Yeah."

I grab her hand. Vartan turns towards Leila calmly. There's just the shortest flash of regret in his eyes.

"Move" is all Leila says to him.

Vartan steps closer, so Leila urges me away from him. Maat comes back over and pulls me away. Slowly, Vartan stops just slightly away from Leila. His eyes soften a lot as he looks down at her.

"You remind me so much of Keket," he says softly. Leila flinches and steps back as he goes to brush her hair back.

"I don't care," snaps Leila. She shoves Vartan aside roughly. He doesn't move much, but steps out of her way. We all just stay where we are.

"You can't just ignore me."

Leila stops where she is, not turning around.

"I know you're angry with me, but-"

"You let her die." Leila's voice is so small but angry. "That's reason enough to have nothing to do with you."

"What are you-"

"You know exactly what I mean," she snaps before continuing. I watch her slam open the door and quickly go into the room.

There's a sharp crash and loud thud. I move away from Maat and run over. I freeze in the doorway.

Serendine is getting up and cracking her neck as Leila glares at her.

"Salena." I look over as Sahel looks at me. "Are you okay?"

She goes to come over, but Leila's between us before she can. Leila twists her arm just enough for her to step back.

"I suggest you stay away from her." I scoot over and move to Ja'far. I wrap my arms around him as he pulls me close. Rurumu comes over to check on me too.

"There's no need to be so angry," sighs Serendine. Sinbad moves and urges Leila behind him. She doesn't want to move, but he grips her hip and squeezes. This gives her pause.

"What the hell are you?" Sinbad tightens his hold on Leila. She looks visibly shaken and angry.

"Don't you understand?" Serendine's comments are condescending. "You can't kill me and why would you want to. Barbarossa is bringing a war to Sindria. You'll need every capable fighter you can get."

"Oh, I'll be able to kill you," snaps Leila. Sinbad turns towards Leila, his entire focus on keeping her from fighting Serendine. Leila's eyes are furious, jaw clenched tight.

"Out now," snaps Sinbad. He focuses on Serendine and her friends. "I want everyone out now. Leila and I will be out soon."

Leila use Sinbad's distraction and moves away grabbing Serendine by the throat. Leila hoists her up and slams her into the wall with a loud thud.

"Listen well," growls Leila. Serendine is gasping for breath, but has no panic on her face. "You better hope and pray someone kills you during battle. Otherwise, I'll make use of your regeneration ability and kill you over and over again."

Leila lets go. Serendine falls to her knees as Leila takes a few steps back.

"Come with me, Salena," says Rurumu gently. "I think Leila and Sinbad need some time to themselves."

I don't get to argue as Ja'far leads me out and everyone else is sent away. The last thing I see is a visibly shaking Leila.

—Leila's POV—

"I can't believe this," I say turning to get a change of clothes. Even digging through the draw to find my tunic top and leggings, my side is pulsing in pain.

"Just breath," whispers Sinbad. He comes up behind me. His hands firmly find my hips and pull me back against him. I stop what I'm doing, now realizing how much I craved the comfort of him being next to me. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head as he kisses my neck.

"What's wrong?" His hands start to trace up my side. I pull away as he touches the spot where my ribs were shattered.

He's quick to grasp my hips and pull me back against him.

"Broken ribs?" His voice is low and gentle. I nod and try to catch my breath. "Go lay down. I'll get you clothes and send for a healer."

"I'll be okay," I whisper as he nuzzles my neck. "We don't have time for a healer."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't. At least not like this." I turn and wrap my arm around him. He kisses by my ear as I lean into his shoulder. "How did she even manage to do this? Amina is as completely on her side."

"Her Metal Vessel allows her to control people." I turn quickly but Sinbad focuses on keeping me steady. "Slow down," he whispers. "Lay down and I'll explain everything."

"But…" I hesitate as he keeps a firm hold on me. "Sin, I just…"

I take a deep breath and rest my head on his shoulder. Why can't we just be left alone?

"You're scared, aren't you?" I nod a little as Sinbad runs his fingers through my hair. "I won't let her take this away from us."

"But what about him," I whimper. "Sin, I don't understand why."

"Come here." Sinbad pulls me towards our bed. He guides me to sit before sitting next to me. He rubs my back as I lean forward. "Slow down and start over. Who are you talking about?"

I sit up quickly. Vartan hasn't made an appearance to Sinbad yet.

"You didn't see him," I ask. Sinbad shakes his head. "Vartan…he's alive. He's working with Serendine."

I bite my lip and watch Sinbad pause. It takes a few minutes before my words seem to sink in.

He doesn't react how I expected. Sinbad pulls me close kissing my cheek before holding me against his chest. I don't say anything scared that he'll get mad at me.

"It will be okay," he whispers. I don't understand how he can be comforting me. Why isn't he furious right now? With Vartan? "There isn't anything we can do about him right now."

I nod but hug Sinbad. He doesn't seem eager to let go either.

"I can't believe war's coming," I whisper.

"We'll be okay," he assures. "This won't beat us."

 _I sure hope not._


	79. Chapter 79

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 79

"You sure this will work?"

I look over at Latif who's scanning through the placement of the rebels and household vessels.

"Not really," I sigh leaning back against the table. "There isn't enough time to plan for Partevia's entire army. Let alone Sham Lash. To do that we'd need more men." I glare at Serendine. "Didn't really think about that, did you?"

"People claim you know how to strategize," she replies with a smile. "I suppose they overestimated you then."

"Shut up, Princess." I glance at Amina. She's standing by a chair, gripping the back of it. I wouldn't be surprised if she shattered it with how tight her hold is. "You're the one who caused all of this. Accept the blame and hope to hell we don't hold it against you."

"I wouldn't respond if you know what's good for you." Latif's comment is so utterly casual. "With Drakon's placements, I don't see much else we could do."

"I only see one change I'd make." Once again I focus on Serendine. "Sinbad and I should be in the front line of this battle. You're the one with a problem with Barbarossa, so handle it yourself."

"He doesn't have a choice," sighs Seren. Clearly annoyed with me, she brushes her pink hair behind her shoulder. "Either he comes with me by choice or I force his hand. Something tells me that you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to stop him anyways."

"Now isn't the time for bickering." I focus my glare on Vartan. He has no right to order anyone here around. "Everyone should go and get into place. Partevia could be here soon."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right."

I let out a sigh and look around at everyone. Maat, Amina, and Uri have all been raised for war. This is nothing new to them and while they are calm, there's this sternness to them. Inanaho is hesitant and caution. He'll be fine because of his strength and focus on helping Yaffa. The two will work on helping anyone critically injured. Kaiji has already send Rafa to be with Rurumu, and is nervous. Her hand shaking unless tightly gripping her spear. Salena stays close to Ja'far, ready to help him with any changes. They'll start in the palace. If she wasn't going to be with Ja'far, I'd be more nervous.

Latif and Uri will take a spot at the second bridge, Amina at the first. Maat and Kaija will handle any men that get through the tunnels and into the city along with Mystras and Hinahoho. I'll be our eyes in the sky and do what I can to prevent a bottleneck at the bridges to give our fighter room to work.

"Too damn bad," I sigh. I glance at Vartan who nods. The only thing I can agree with him on is that the tunnels are to unsecured to evacuate using them. The number of people could easily cause them to collapse or trap innocent citizens.

"Move out and get ready." Sinbad is clear and firm in this statement. There isn't nearly enough time and we need to act swiftly.

I watch as everyone moves into position, but I look at the maps again. War seems like a rather…contradictory goal for Barbarossa. There's too many people and his army is massive, but we hold a unique advantage. Being a merchant nation, it's ships and the ocean. Your won't find a country better equipped to flee by sea. So why a land strike and leave that area free.

"What are you staring at?" I glance at Sinbad before continuing to look at the map.

"I don't know. There's just the gut feeling that I missed something big."

I stand up and turn towards Sinbad. He's scared and angry. While he's keeping his expression neutral, it's all there in his eyes. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around him. It takes a moment, but he pulls me close.

"I love you," he whispers. "You know that right?"

"Kind of hard to miss it," I tease. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see him just crack a smile. "I love you too."

"I'd give anything to fighting by your side." His voice is low and hesitant. "Fighting with you and our family. I don't give a damn about Barbarossa or Partevia."

"I know, but as long as she has Zepar in your head we're stuck." I take a deep breath as the scent of the ocean reminds me of Tison and all the people we lost there. "I tried to break its hold, but Seere isn't strong enough to do it without hurting you."

"It's okay." I move to look at Sinbad and meet his eyes. He keeps a firm hold around my waist. "I'm starting to think we shouldn't wait."

"Would you be surprised if I agreed?" Slowly, he smiles brightly at me. "King Rashid's offer still stands."

"This coming spring then." I nod and wish I wasn't blushing. "You're someone special," he teases. I don't get to argue as he kisses me. Just melting into it, I feel like maybe we'll be okay.

I hesitate, but pull away.

"We can finish that after this battle."

"Whatever you want," he comment before pecking me on the lips quickly. It takes a moment but his expression turns serious again. "Take care of yourself out there."

"Same goes for you. Don't let Serendine fuck this up."

"Wouldn't dream of it?" He lets go and smiles gently, which I return. "I'll see you when this is over."

I nod and watch him leave the room. Turning back to the map, I try to figure out how we do this.

"You feel like we're missing something too?" I look up as Drakon comes back in. "I sent everyone out and a few people should be coming back in soon."

"You're his younger brother," I sigh. "Tell me about Barbarossa. I don't know enough, but there's this nagging doubt in the back of my mind."

"You know him as well as I do." Drakon sits down on the other side. He folds his hands and studies the map. "I'm afraid that I don't have more insight."

"Too bad." I turn the map so that he has a better view. "I'm going to get set up. The better prepared we are the more people we protect."

I go to leave but pause as Drakon clears his throat.

"Do you regret it?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Saving Seren, Sahel, Tamira, and myself when you found us in Reim."

"No." I answered quickly, but I'm sure of myself. "I'm mad at Sahel and Tamira and I despise Serendine. You're an excellent ally and better friend."

"Make sure you survive this battle." I don't move as he speaks, but feel my chest tighten. "You might not realize it, but you're the heart of Sindria. Sinbad, Ja'far, Salena, your own allies. None of them would be the same. Including me."

I turn to face Drakon, but he keeps his back to me. His shoulders are squared off, head tilted to look at the table.

"My own family turned their back on me. Every last one of them. Serendine, who I wrongly believed was family, did the same. I nearly had you killed and yet when I saw you after all those years you were kind. Most look at me with horror and disgust, but your eyes only held understanding and relief. I couldn't believe at the time that you would care that I was alive, but you did."

He stands up and turns to face me. He's more focused and sure of himself than I have ever seen. I can't help but smile.

"We all use the term ally and friend here, but family seems far better suited." He pauses and averts his eyes. I hardly suppress a laugh, but I didn't know dragon's could blush. "What I'm trying to say is, Sindria needs you, so be careful."

"I always knew you liked me from that first day in Tison," I joke.

"Not at all." He pauses and chuckles. "You grow on people."

"I'll take it. You better make it out too. Sahel would be upset after all."

He nods not really focused anymore.

"You know, I'm a little upset." Drakon studies me curiously. "I wish I at least had a shot of having you as my Household Member."

"At this point, I might as well be," he laughs. "I wouldn't have minded that though." I nod and laugh a little to myself. "Go get set up. We only have one shot at this."

I nod and leave the room finding Latif outside waiting for me.

"Everything okay," I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he says flatly. He sighs and looks me up and down. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"No, but I don't have a choice." He goes to argue, but stops as I hold my hand up. "We need every one we can get."

I start down the hallway, glancing outside to see the frantic activity.

"Sinbad was right before." I sigh and shake my head. "With your ribs, you should have left. It's too risky."

"I thought you trusted me," I scoff. "I can handle this fight and I'm not leaving everyone else behind."

Latif stays silent but continues in step with me.

"I'm wondering if you should contact your uncle."

"Already did. I sent Star with a letter. I can't guarantee he'll be here to help with he fight, but recovering…he'll ally with us."

"Promise you'll be careful." Latif nods, but doesn't say the words. "I can't imagine King Rashid will be happy if you don't make it out in one piece."

"He won't care," scoff Latif. "I'll be careful though. Just so I don't have to deal with Salena nagging."

I just smile and shake my head before pulling out the dagger containing Buer and equipping my Djinn. I move and float outside the window.

"The Djinn of Preservation and Resistance," laughs Latif. "Feeling nervous."

"Hoping it brings luck," I reply.

Without another word I fly to the top of the palace. Not wanting to waste magoi on flying I land and take in the sights around me.

The air feels electric and waves can be heard crashing into the docks fiercely. The city below is hectic and boxing with anticipation. People yelling and running to safer places. Looking down, you can see the utter fear on their faces. Just ahead of me though, is Sinbad, Serendine, and Judar. They're a few miles past the borders of Sindria, waiting for Barbarossa.

Maybe the electricity in the air is from Sinbad. It wouldn't surprise me. His whole body is tense in his Baal equip. Serendine looks far less tense, but just as anxious.

My eyes narrow as I glare at Judar. The young magi smiles at me before staying something to Sinbad. It's clear Sinbad doesn't like what the young boy said based on how quickly Sinbad spun to tell him to shut up.

We wait for a few hours, the city still bustling with activity as the Partevian army marches from the horizon. Tens of thousands of men line up in formation ready for war. I fly closer to Sinbad and Serendine.

"Extreme Magic." Sinbad turns to glance at me. "It's the best chance we have to wipe out large portions of the army. I don't think we should worry about Barbarossa just yet."

"We need to follow the plan," snaps Serendine.

"This isn't right though," I snap back. "Look at the formation. The soldiers are spread out widely into their units. "How will the storm the bridges without getting in other soldiers way? The answer; they can't."

"She's right," muses Sinbad.

"So what do you-"

I freeze and turn towards the soldier as the turn around and retreat. By blood runs cold and my throat dry.

"Shit!"

"The army started moving," starts Serendine. She was a warrior. How does she not get what's happening?

"They're retreating," I snap at her. "This was all a trap!"

I fly towards the island as a magic circle illuminates the sky.

 _Extreme Magic._

The island starts to shake as I fly quickly through the streets. For several minutes, I watch parents pull their children close and try to protect the from the falling debris. Citizen cower and try to just survive.

"Vartan," I yell spotting him helping people to safety. He looks up at me before quickly climbing onto a crate. He did it with ease regardless of the shaking earth beneath him. "The tunnels?"

"They'll collapse," he verifies. "And they'll take he whole island down with them."

"Find a way to fix that! Now!"

"I sent several Avia to do that. They'll do what they can, but-"

"No! Not from you! After everything you fucked up, fix this."

I go to fly away, but he grabs my wrist.

"I need you to come with me. Leila, I'm not here for Serendine or to destroy Sindria. That has nothing to do with this."

"Shut up!" I rip my wrist from his grip. "It doesn't matter right now! What matters is keeping Sindria and the people here safe!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" He looks frustrated, but I couldn't care less as I glare down at him. "I'm trying to save my home just as Sinbad is! I need you to do it though!

Suddenly the shaking stops.

I just stare at Vartan.

"No." He looks hurt, and I'm okay with that. "After this, I don't ever want to see you again."

I fly back towards the bridges hoping he really does handle the tunnels.

As I fly closer, the Partevian soldiers are starting to invade the bridges. Latif and the mages are fighting back as best they can. Even with Latif's Household Vessel, not much is being done.

"Buraq khafd," yells Latif, sending a stream of fire at the soldiers. Only a few fall completely.

"What the hell," I ask landing. I hold up my long dagger and focus on my magoi. "Buraq Shafarat!" I watch the spiral of flames sear and destroy the soldier, pushing them back far beyond the bridge.

"They aren't human," comments Latif, completely out of breath. I turn quickly watching him fall to one knee. His dark bangs are hiding his eyes completely. "And they're strong."

"What's wrong?" I ask going over. I help him up and stay steady in his feet. Latif is drenched in sweat.

"I don't exactly have a ton of magoi. I'll be fine though. You just bought me some time to recover."

"Go back to the palace. I'll handle-"

"No!" He steps back firmly. "Think about it. You're too useful to be stuck here. We're trapped on this island and the last thing we need is a fighter like you stuck here."

We both turn as a commotion goes on at the other bridge. I can see the heavenly General there.

"This isn't good." Latif pulls away from me as I drop my equip.

"Go and check at the-"

Latif reaches over and holds me steady as the island shakes again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IN ALL OF THE FUCKING WORLD DID THAT SHIT DO?!"

Latif quickly lets go and backs away from me as we both turn towards where the docks are.

Or were.

SINCE THERE'S A FUCKING DUNGEON THERE NOW.

"Go," speaks up Latif turning towards me. "Something tells me that things just got a lot worse."

"Try catastrophic."

"Huh. Rather big word for someone who just learned to read." Reaching over, I punch Latif I the arm. He hardly reacts though. "You don't think…?"

"Judar." I clench my fist. "Has to be. He's the only magi close by."

"What do we do?"

"I have no fucking idea."

"You swear more under stress."

"Yep."

"So…you should probably head over to the docks."

"I think I'll do that."

Before I can run off, Latif grabs my arm. I turn to face him. It's a surprise to find angry pink eyes focused on me.

"Don't do something stupid."

"Look who's talking," I scoff. "I'll try."


	80. Chapter 80

So, I'm not writing for chapter 160 of the manga, but if you haven't read it please do. Hinahoho is so freaking funny in it.

Also…there are over 20k views on this story!

Thank you all so much for supporting this story. This is really my first experience being dedicated to publishing something, so all the support of gotten from everyone means so much.

Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. :D

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 80

—Latif's POV—

Watching Leila run back towards the dock and this new dungeon, it pretty clear to me.

We're getting our ass handed to us.

Turning back towards the army of experiments, I watch them get back up. They haven't made a sound this entire time and it's starting to get a little creepy.

"What the hell?"

It's not really a question. Just a way to vent. Picking my short sword back up, I get into position.

"TIF!"

Spinning around quickly a blur of blue and pink fly past me. A loud crash sounds from behind me. I raise an eyebrow at Mystras as he runs over with his spear out.

Glancing behind me, Amina and Pipirika have started to completely annihilate the soldiers.

"Leila isn't half as scary as them," I groan. Mystras quickly runs past me to help them defeat the soldiers as well.

"May as well join the fray," I sigh.

Quickly, I move to help Amina. Mystras is helping his girlfriend and they seem…oddly content. It's strange, but isn't everyone here.

Amina jumps up and kicks a soldier, effectively shattering him. I block another ones attempt to strike her before finishing him off.

"I thought you'd have a better handle on this," comments Amina continuing to fight. "Leila even showed to give you a hand."

"She didn't do much," I comment continuing to fight back to back with Amina. She scoff honestly not believing me. "Keep an eye on that dungeon. Something tells me, she may just rip it down out of pure rage."

"Especially when she realizes that we're evacuating." I hesitate and turn towards Amina before barely blocking an attack. "Pay attention, Tif."

"I am," I huff out swinging at more attackers. "Why are we evacuating?"

"The goal of Barbarossa's attack was extermination."

"Why can't anything be simple," I groan as Amina kicks someone. It shatters the creatures neck with a sickening crack.

The four of us continue to fend off enemies. We need an opening to break the bridge apparently.

We all take a step back as the enemy starts to regroup.

"We need an opening to destroy the bridge." Anima looks at Mystras and I mostly. "Who's doing it?"

"Not me." Everyone quickly looks at me. "I'm really low on magoi."

"I'll do it," remarks Mystras confidently. "Just find a way to get me an opening."

"Consider it done then."

Amina and Pipirika charge forward again with Mystras close behind to protect the two. I follow behind not really sure how much help I can be. I've trained hard, but not the same as these people.

After several minutes of fighting and this weird situation with Mystras and Pipirika doing the couples fighting thing we're close to ending this.

I don't get the chance to move as Amina pulls me back behind Mystras.

His spear starts to glow and he prepares to move forward.

"PIERCE! SHINING LIGHT THAT MAKES THE EARTH CRUMBLE TO PIECES!" He lunges forward lightening launching violently from his spear. "HOUSEHOLD VESSEL, BARARAQ HARBA!"

I cover my eyes as the light flashes and the air charges with electricity. Crashes and crumbling sounds as everything dims down.

It takes a while for the smoke to clear. Once it does though, the bridge is nothing but a pile of rubble.

"We did it," cheers Pipirika. She goes over and wraps her arms around Mystras, who's smiling widely. "We brought down the bridge!"

Even I can't help but smile. We did it. Maybe we have a shot.

"Nice job, Tif." I turn towards Amina. She's looking towards the dungeon though. "Now it's up to Leila to get us out of here."

"Then it's only a matter of time."

"Hey everyone." I turn as Hinahoho comes down the path towards the bridge.

It's impossible to miss the pride on his face. Pipirika quickly runs over to her her older brother as Amina goes to join them.

Something's wrong though.

The hair on the back of my neck stands up. Suddenly I can feel eyes on my back. I've sparred enough with Leila to recognize this.

"Ah."

Spinning towards Mystras, I find him on the ground with a fresh wound. Going over he just groans in pain as he starts to heavily bleed.

"MYSTRAS." Looking up everyone comes over quickly. I help him up as Pipirika works to support him. "What happened to make you this injured?!"

"I'm alright, but…." Mystras stops as he groans in pain.

"Is the enemy here? Where in the world did that attack come from?"

Amina helps Mystras up as I move ready for a battle. Only three people I've ever met can be that sneaky when they attack.

There's the subtle sound of footsteps behind us. Spinning around, my thoughts prove true.

"Sham Lash," I whisper. Amina tenses and lets go of Mystras to focus on out new enemy.

"Tough luck," laughs one of the men. "For us, this invasion is a piece of cake. Bridge or no bridge. It makes no difference." He chuckles a little watching us all closely. "We've got one mission. To exterminate the people of this island. Not a single one will get away. Sham Lash Unit, begin Extermination.

—Salena's POV—

"We don't have enough ships to help everyone evacuate," remarks Vittel quietly.

"It may be so, but we don't really have much time here. Even if there aren't enough, get as many people on them as possible and get them to evacuate."

"General Ja'far!"

I turn as an Avia comes running over. He has kept his face completely covered, but I still recognize his voice. Most Avia are only taking orders from Vartan, but he seems more interested in Leila and Sindria.

"The tunnels have started to flood. There's no way to escape through there."

"What about-"

"It's too risky, Salena," scolds Ja'far. He glances towards the dungeon. "I told Leila that I'd make sure you were safe and I'm not intending to lie to her. We need that thing gone to get the ships that were there back."

"This is all so frustrating," sighs Vittel. Ja'far nods, his jaw set. "Being forced to abandon the island we built along with everyone…"

"Even so, the only option is to do what's best for Sindria." Ja'far frowns as people continue to scramble in a somewhat orderly manner. "We have to do what is best for our country." Ja'far turns towards the Avia. "Find a way to help evacuate those that came with you and Vartan."

"With all due respect, I won't." I watch the young man's shoulders tense. "This is because of Vartan's actions. We will stay and help save the people here."

I nod as Ja'far watches the man debating his words. Looking towards the horizon something seems very wrong.

"Um…Ja'far," he turns towards me. "I think we're in trouble."

"Oh no." I turn towards Vittel as Ja'far pushes me behind him.

"Partevia's Fleet," growls Ja'far. "It's not supposed to be this big. Leila knows that for a fact."

"KEEP CALM, EVERYONE," yells Vittel as people start to panic and flee.

"Damn," snaps Ja'far gripping his rope darts. "Now we're going to have to keep the fleet away using the power of our household vessels."

"I think it's worse than that," I whisper, gripping Ja'far's sleeve. The ships seem to rise.

Mahad comes over next to me, a firm hand on my shoulder as the ship get higher and higher revealing the worse thing I have ever seen.

Grotesque monster deformed features rise. They are the fleet. Dungeon experiments that Leila had mentioned with tentacles and sharp teeth and claws.

"MARAXRA QATAL-SHAFARAT!"

With a quick and sharp sound, blades of wind fly over our heads towards the fleet. With loud crashes and pain filled screams we watch one of the dungeon creatures fall into the water creating vicious waves that threaten to topple small ships.

"How pathetic." Turning around Leila flies over us in her Marax Djinn Equip. "For how strong Barbarossa claims his creatures are, to fall after one attack."

Leila removes the equip and lands next to Ja'far and me.

"We don't have time to take out all the creatures now and it would be a waste of my magoi to do so as it is. I'll handle the dungeon to get those ships and once reinforcements come, the creatures will be destroyed. You four need to get people to safety. Sham Lash is here."

"Like the Sham Lash you're all from?" Leila turns towards me and nods. I move closer to Ja'far.

"It will be okay. Trust me."

Before I can reply Leila takes off towards the dungeon.

"Ja'far-"

"She knows what she's doing," he comments quickly. "If anyone can figure this out, it's Leila and Sin."

"I hope so."

I watch as Leila enters the dungeon alone before turning towards the monsters. They're starting to swarm the island now.

Everything seems to freeze as the dungeon starts to glow. I quickly grab onto Ja'far as even the monsters stumble. Corners and parts of the dungeon start to crumble.

"She can't have conquered it that quickly," I yell as Ja'far destroys one of the beasts. "Ja'far?"

"I don't know!"

People from the company start to round up those that can run and guide them towards the warehouse as we hold off the monsters. The dungeon continues to crumble.

"Come on." Ja'far grabs my arm and urges me towards the center of this island. "We need to go. We can't be certain that the citizens are save. All of us need to go protect them."

"Leila still isn't out of the dungeon though," I yell trying to get away, but Ja'far keeps a firm grip on me. "Ja'far! We can't leave her."

"She can handle herself and anyone that comes after her," he says pulling me along as the three run towards the warehouse. "We have our job to do, so that's what we'll do."

Reluctantly, I follow. Looking back, it's still possible to see the quickly deteriorating dungeon.

Not having been paying attention, I run into Mahad's back. All three of them are frozen. Suddenly, I smell it. Blood.

Looking past them the warehouse is filled with Murdered Sindrian citizens. I whimper and back up a little as Vittel and Mahad stand in front of me and Ja'far steps forward.

"Oh…so there are still survivors?" A man dressed in what Ja'far has said before are traditional Sham Lash clothes turns towards us.

Before another word can be uttered the crashing of the dungeon can be heard outside.

"How nice to know that the magi did his part," laughs the man. I watch as Ja'far tenses. "Although I would have like to have been the one to finally kill Tsubaki."

"No…" I grip the back of Vittel's robe as Ja'far seems frozen. "No. Not Leila! She wouldn't-"

"Calm down, brat," he sighs. "You'll all see her soon enough. The people of this country really are a bother."

 _Are they telling the truth? Is Leila really gone?_

—Sinbad's POV—

I turn towards Sindria as a massive crashing sound is heard.

"Oh good," cheers Judar. Turning, I focus my glare on him. "Now Sindria has no more mental vessels in play."

"What does that mean?" I go to move forward. We still have Leila fighting for us.

"Your fiancé died in the dungeon," laughs Judar. My heart stops. That can't be right. Leila wouldn't go down like that. "Her, wanting to be the hero, charged in to claim it. I just cast a spell that destroyed it and everyone inside when she entered."

"No," I says shaking my head. I stumble slightly as Serendine comes closer. I shove her away as she tries to stop me. "You're lying to me! Leila wouldn't die like that!"

"Wow," laughs Judar still.

"I need to go back and find her," I say only for Serendine to grab my arm. "Let go."

"If she's really gone it doesn't matter," she snaps as I rip my arm from her. "And if she isn't, she'll be fighting. There's nothing you can do!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you," I snap. I take a step closer glaring down at her. She doesn't react. "You're all delusional! She was a god person, but you only saw what you wanted to."

"You did the same thing," she snaps back.

I turn suddenly as the Heavenly General attacks us. Barely dodging, I land several feet away from Serendine.

"Stop getting so distracted," groans Judar. "We're in the middle of something."

 _If they did kill Leila, I'll make sure Partevia burns. With or without my metal vessels._


	81. Chapter 81

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 81

—Amina's POV—

I block another attack as Latif stays close to Pipirika to help protect Mystras.

"You're a very interesting group," laughs the head of this Sham Lash unit. "Still fighting after all this time."

"Seeren Idrab!"

I watch many of the members fall, but not nearly enough. As they continue forward, it's starting to get clearer.

We don't stand a chance.

The only way we could win is with more people who are actually rested or with a Metal Vessel user. There are just too many here. Even with several running towards the center of the island.

Ignoring the commotion behind me, I try to relieve as much of the pressure of Hinahoho as I can. His eyes are starting to bleed from overuse of his magoi. And I'll be damned if I let his children lose their father today.

The only problem is that I'm running low on magoi too. Latif is in just as bad shape. And Mystras as a hold through his torso.

The only thing that makes this worse is the fact that Leila would find a way to win. I just can't see it.

"MYSTRAS!"

Spinning around slightly I watch Mystras and Latif coming over. Tif looks angry and Mystras determines.

"What the hell," complains Latif. Hinahoho looks shocked.

"Don't worry about me," remarks Mystras. I watch him give a confident grin before striking down one of the many assassins. "I'm one of the Eight Generals too…I will fight until the end!"

"It's about time," comment one Sham Lash member quietly enough that I barely heard him. "DO IT!"

Latif pulls me out of the way as several pierce Mystras with their sword. They pull their blades back as he falls to the group, blood just pouring from the wounds.

"NOOOOOO!" Pipirika goes over to Mystras to try to save him. Instead though Mystras starts to glow. Hinahoho goes and pulls Pipirika away from Mystras's body.

There's a blinding flash of light and when we look up it a shock.

Standing in front of us is a massive white fur covered dragon. It has a slightly dog like about and curving horns on its head with gold plated armor like scales on it legs attached to clawed feet.

"Holy shit," mumbles Latif. "Mystras?"

"He…assimilated."

"Sin's households get the short end of the stick." I punch Latif in the arm. "Your thinking it too. Maat's assimilated form is pretty normal, but Mystras and Drakon…"

"We are in the middle of a battle!" He doesn't flinch as Pipirika looks up at her boyfriend in relief. "Don't you have better things to do than make stupid comments. And I wasn't thinking that until you said it."

"Defense mechanism."

"Good grief." Latif and I turn to see the Sham Lash member moving to fight back. "This is indeed…a poor excuse for a household assimilation, isn't it?"

The man goes to attack Mystras, but Latif quickly goes forward to defend him. There's no way Mystras will be able to do much. He's probably disoriented.

"HOSUEHOLD VESSEL!" Latif lunges at the man, his sword already glowing fold with flames. "BUERTA-"

Tif doesn't get to finish as another Assassin comes over and grabs the arm Latif has behind his back. The sends him off balance as the assassin swings his blade down. Things seem to go in slow motion as the leader of this unit reaches Mystras as Latif looks up wide eyed realizing he has no time to do anything.

My legs feel like lead. I can't move. There's nothing that I can do for either of them.

Latif says exactly what we're all thinking.

"Aw shit."

That seems to bring reality crashing back at full speed. Mystras lets out an animalistic yell of pain, blood gushing from his body once more as the blade goes clean through Latif's upper arm. He screams as well, before blood rushes from the wound.

"I've left the inside of his body completely destroyed by using a magoi manipulation technique," states the man stepping towards the city.

I run towards Latif as he starts to breath heavily panicked seizing his body. I quickly kill the assassin responsible for Latif's injury before kneeling next to him.

"No matter how much power you all think you have this will be the end for them."

"Tif!" I lift him into my lap, flinching as his now detached left arm remains on the ground.

"What a wimp," he groans. I see Hinahoho run past us towards the last few assassins as Pipirika kneels next to a dying Mystras trying to comfort him. I turn back to Latif as he taps my chin with his last hand. "Hey. I'm talking to you. That guy was a wimp."

"Tif, just shut up," I says quietly taking off my over shirt. Before a can wrap it around her shoulder to stop the bleeding he activates his household again. "Tif. I told you to-"

"Close the wound with this," he says breathlessly. "I'll die otherwise. I can't do that."

"But…"

"We don't have time," he says firmly. "Just guide my hand."

I flinch but hold his wrist and hand. I watch as he urges me to keep going feeling the heat of his household vessel burning my hand.

"You're okay, Amina," he says firmly clearly trying to channel his inner Leila. "Trust me."

I quickly start flinching as he bits back a scream and leans back, his head harshly pushing on my legs.

Each time we move our hand I can feel the heat radiating from him and the flames burning my skin. Latif keeps biting back screams and mutter that it's fine.

It isn't though.

If I had stopped Serendine from finding out we wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't have this stupid voice in my head. Mystras and Latif would be fine.

"Ami…"

I blink and look down at Latif. The heat on my hand is gone as he looks at me with half-lidded eyes.

"It's done," I ask quietly. He nods, shutting his eyes as I set his hand with his sword on his stomach. "Tif, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he says slightly out of breath. He goes to sit up, but I push him down and start to wrap the open burn. At least he isn't bleeding anymore. "Help Hina."

Suddenly, I realize Hina is fighting off the last of the Sham Lash members alone.

Tif weakly reaches up and shoves me.

"Now." Slowly, I lay him down, hoping I don't jostle him too much. "I hate watching girls cry."

I wipe my cheeks quickly before helping the oldest on the bridge fight back. I didn't realize I was crying. It takes almost an hour though before we've finished off the remaining Sham Lash member. Mystras actually moves to take hits that would have ended Hinahoho or I. Most of the time though, he's trying to protect Pipirika. It's clear from the way she cries for him to stop.

It feels hopeless as we finish though. When I turn around Pipirika is still besides Mystras who can't bring himself to make a sound or move anymore. Supposedly, Pipirika took Latif and moved him closer to her so she could watch both of them. He's extremely pale and coated in his own blood.

"Tif…?"

He opens his eyes, but he has to work to focus on me. I kneel next to him trying to clean up the blood.

"Did they hurt you?"

I shake my head glancing up as Hinahoho goes to support his sister.

"Wimps," he scoffs only to flinch in pain.

"Stop being and idiot and just rest."

"If Leila was here we'd have been dead." He smiles at his own comment. "They couldn't even touch you. She can."

"She'd be on our side." Latif pauses and gains a look of realization at that. "They'd be dead and we'd be okay."

"She wouldn't be though." I shrug a little as he glances at Mystras. "Something odd would have happened and she'd be slightly injured at least."

He grimaces again, so I keep him still.

"You weren't nearly this nice about her before I left."

"She grows on you." He smiles a bit before shutting his eyes again. If I couldn't hear his shallow breathing right now, I'd just break down.

I tense and look up though as a lone set of footsteps starts towards us. They're quick and heavy. I grip my sword hilt, but I'm not willing to leave Latif here. He can't possibly fight or even move to defend himself.

Instead of another enemy though, Sinbad comes running towards us. Something is very wrong though. He looks panicked and desperate, his eyes scanning the area.

Sinbad comes to a stop just feet from me and immediately crouches down to check it Latif. The young Balbadd Royal pauses before looking towards Sinbad. They share this looks that tells me something is very wrong.

"What happened?"

"We could hardly manage them." Hinahoho's voice is low as Sinbad moves towards Mystras. "Mystras assimilated, but even then…"

Sinbad's whole body goes ridged as he turns towards his friend and Household Vessel.

"This…is Mystras?"

"I'm sorry, Sinbad." Hinahoho has yet to make eye contact with anyone, a hand on Pipirika's back as she sobs quietly. "Even though I was with him, I couldn't do anything."

I stay silent as Hinahoho continues to explain everything to Sinbad. Even if he were to ask me a question, I don't think I'd be able to answer.

"So that's what…"

I glance at Sinbad as he trails off. It's clear that Mystras only has moments left.

After a while, Mystras starts to change back from his assimilated form, meaning he's already gone.

"MYSTRAS!" Pipirika's screaming and crying. They truly cared about each other and even for me it's heartbreaking. "PLEASE, OPEN YOUR EYES! NO! Mystras…" I urge Latif to look away as I do the same. Just hearing her feels like intruding. "Don't leave me. I didn't want this…"

The heavy footsteps of her brother echo on the bridge as Pipirika continues to sob. I wipe at the tears trying to escape only to notice Latif watching me.

Everything just seems to fall still though. Like we can't move. This loss seems so heavy and forcefully. Like a reminder for how easily good ends.

"We need to find the others…" I glance up as Sinbad comes over to me. His voice is just as weak as he seems right now.

There's nothing I can do but watch as he holds out his hand to me. Latif nudges me a little, so I take Sinbad's outstretched hand and stand unsteadily. My body feels heavy and my head fuzzy. Like I can't figure out what happened.

"Here." Sinbad takes of his coat and holds it out to me. I just shake my head. "Amina, I'll help Latif."

"Thanks, but that's not it." I can feel Latif's eyes on me as Sinbad raises an eyebrow. "Leila will need it more than me. You know how…she…is…"

The moment I said her name, Sin's eye filled with pain and his body tensed more. His knuckles are nearly white from the grip he has on the jacket.

"What happened," asks Latif. There's panic overlapping the exhaustion now.

"If What Judar said is true, Leila's dead."

"No." I grab onto Sinbad's arm as he looks away. Hinahoho and Pipirika come over now, worry and sadness filling their expressions even more. "That can't be right. She's the strongest here."

"Apparently, he destroyed the dungeon before she could claim it." Sinbad makes me let go and hands me the jacket.

"Are you a fucking idiot?"

All of our eyes snap towards Latif. He's glaring directly at Sinbad, whose expression hardens.

"Latif-"

"Show me the damn body and then maybe I'll buy it." Latif flinches a bit, but isn't wavering. "You're pathetic. Giving up on her like that."

"Tif-"

I stop as Latif shift suddenly. He goes to grip where his arm was, but Sinbad stops his hand.

"Breath through it." Tif tries to open his eyes to glare at Sinbad, but shifts in pain. "There isn't much we can do right now."

Latif nods, but let's Sinbad help him to stand. I go to help, but Sin warns me against it. After some hesitation, we all go to find the others.

"Sin, what was-"

"Phantom pains," he says quietly. "Pain where you think that limb should be. My Dad used to have them. Not much you can do to stop them."

"Well fuck."

Sinbad doesn't respond to Latif and continues forward. His blank stare directed towards where the dungeon was raised.

He has to be terrified of the idea of Leila being gone.

—Sinbad's POV—

What the hell is wrong with me?

Latif's right. Leila wouldn't go out like that. She's a fighter and won't let someone win who uses cheap tricks like that.

But still…

Where is she?

"Sin?" I glance at Hinahoho, but keep walking while supporting Latif. "You okay?"

"I just need to find her." He nods. "Even if it isn't what I want to see, I need to know."

He nods in understanding.

Even with everyone being so confident that she wouldn't die like that, I can help be fear the worst. All I can think of are the times I've held her nearly dead or mentally broken in my arms.

The last time I saw her I didn't even tell her that I love her. I just let her fly away. It terrifies me to think that I didn't say that.

I'm angry too though. At Vartan for starting all the bad in her life. At Partevia for blindly following Barbarossa. At Leila for not being careful.

Damn it. If she's going to die, I just want to see her one more time.


	82. Chapter 82

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 82

—Salena's POV—

"Salena, stay back and don't get involved." I look up at Vittel before turning back to Ja'far. "This is too dangerous for you."

"But…"

"Now, why don't you at least give the girl a chance to defend herself," speaks up the murderer. "I think by now all of you should understand. You're all a bunch of traitors, and yet you were seriously under the impression that you could build a country…"

I go to point out that I'm not a Partevian and thus not a traitor, but Vittel pushes me a bit further behind him. It probably isn't the time for a comment, but Leila would have.

"I must say, those stupid citizens were even more mistaken. Put up a fight until the very end. Just like your worthless sister."

"You bastard," growls Ja'far.

He doesn't hesitate and throws his darts at the man. The assassin doesn't move an inch.

"Darts?" He chuckles a bit to himself. "How foolish. That weapon will have no effect on me."

"VITTEL! MAHAD!"

I jump back as the two leap into action. Vittel lengthens his arms and wraps them around the Sham Lash member.

"We'll stop you!" With that comment Vittel smashes the man into the ground. "NOW, MAHAD!"

I watch the large man's arms glow as he unleashes a violent punch. This sends the assassin flying backwards as Ja'far activates his household. I pull out my basic silver wand. I'm not just going to stand here.

"CHIEF!"

"Good job, you guys," he says ominously. "My turn."

The rope darts do flying forward quickly, so I cast my spell.

"BARARAQ SEI/RAMZ AL-SALOS!"

I watch our two attacks hit the man sending him to the ground before jumping up to the balcony.

"We told you to stay out of this," yells Ja'far glancing at me.

"I'm scared, okay," I yell back. "I don't want to just sit here. I can help stop him."

"How determined," laughs the man. "But so worthless. These pretty tricks…they have no effect of me. That's fine. If you're all willing to go so far to defy me, I shall end you and leave no trace behind."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you," remarks Ja'far. His eyes have this dangerous glint to them as I move to levitate. Mahad and Vittel get back into position with us. "Besides, your remember Leila. She taught me a thing or to about defying Sham Lash. Shaka, you deserve no mercy. Not over my dead body."

Vittel and Mahad look just as angry. So I'm the only one scared, but that's fine. Leila taught me about strategy. We'll be okay.

I tensely wait as the four assassins seems to stare at each other.

Or not. I may not be okay. This probably isn't the fight for me to be in.

With the click of Ja'far's weapons they take off and it's too late for me to back out.

Vittel goes first and strikes Shaka with quick and pointed attack.

"You see that?!" He's clearly excited and proud. His technique might help us take this man down. "It's the magoi manipulation technique that you taught me!"

He continues as Ja'far and Mahad step up and help. I launch a series of small lightning attacks to hopefully keep him off balance.

"In Sham Lash's technique, the dart can't move without magoi manipulation," offers up Ja'far launching another attack. "We trained under your with tutelage with desperation."

Vittel picks up making more quick strikes as a few bolt of mine hit their mark.

"By this point, the inside of our bodies should be damaged as well…. These are the words we learned from you a long time ago."

Mahad moves in and lands a massive punch as Vittel continues his little rant.

"WITH MAGOI MANIPULATION, NO MATTER HOW STRONG YOUR OPPONENT MIGHT BE, YOU CAN OVERTHROW HIM!"

"RAMZ," I yell launching an attack. It finds its mark exactly.

 _They aren't wrong. A single attack could take out most people, but he trained them. He may be stronger._

Ja'far, Vittel, and Mahad come back over towards me and Ja'far pulls me behind him again.

"That's right indeed," laughs the man as he finds solid footing again. "Magoi manipulation is one of the most outstanding techniques on Earth. Therefore, I have continued my training for many years, this I diverted it to the art of assassination and taught it. Are you seriously thinking that I'll be defeated by my own discipline?"

"What does that mean," snaps Ja'far. I go to look, but he forces me to stay back.

"I'll show you the fruits of my training," he laughs. "My ultimate form."

I hide my face in Ja'far's back as a bright light fills the room. I can feel the rushing of the Rukh and the assassin's magoi level.

"This…Shaka?"

I try to look again, but Ja'far refuses to let me move.

"Nonsense!" I look towards Vittel who looks worried. "I don't know what he did, but that form…it's only bones and…there's no skin. There's no way he can fight in that form!"

Mahad takes that chance and leaps to attack Shaka. There a sickening crack and thud.

"MAHAD!" The panic in Ja'far's voice is enough to know this isn't going well for him.

Vittel throws his rope dart with a curse, but there's no sound except for them falling to the ground quietly.

"My body in this form cuts loving energy and increases magoi to it utmost limit." I cling to the back of Ja'far's robe, scared by the increase in power. "With this body, I can take hold of this colossal energy that can't be handled by an ordinary person. In other words, this body is the blood stream of magoi manipulation itself. Everything that it touches will be blow away by its power. You're magoi manipulation technique and pathetic spells won't be effective now. So as I said before…I shall end you and leave no trace behind."

I step back and lift my borg as the man attacks. Before Ja'far or Vittel can react though, he's grabbed both of them.

I scream as he grabs Vittel and cuts Ja'far's arm off. His eyes turn to me and my borg shatters, sending me to the ground. Ja'far grabs me by the arm and pulls me closer as Shaka reaches for me causing him to miss.

"Shit," mutters Ja'far before moving to stand up. "You need to run now."

I shake my head, trying to avoid looking at his exposed bone or the arm on the ground. Tear are threatening to spill as Ja'far stands up and I stay behind him.

"So…you two are the only ones left." I look at the man as he smiles. "It's sweet of you to protect your little friend, but I think we can see that this is a lost cause."

I try to help keep Ja'far up as he breathes raggedly.

"How pathetic you've become, Ja'far." The man stays still, but I notice Mahad and Vittel move a little. "You, a true born assassin…a sweet dream tempted you and clouded those blades of yours. It's truly disappointing. Even worse than Tsubaki. You both had such potential."

I glare at the fact that he said this. Leila and Ja'far had a dark past, but they aren't bad people. Neither are Vittel or Mahad.

"We were all dwellers of the darkness. We don't even belong in the surface world at this point. How about this? If you want you can return to Sham Lash?" Ja'far's eyes widen and his grip on his bleeding wound tightens. "If you do that, I'll spare both of your lives."

Ja'far turns and glances at me, but we no the answer.

"Fuck you," I yell at Shaka. Not the best idea, but the only acceptable one in my opinion. I do take pride in the fact that my response shocks him.

"She's right," huffs Ja'far. "No. I won't go back. I've changed. Thanks to them, I got to feel warmth of people. I got to know the brightness of this world. They showed me the path to a bright future, and to repay that gratitude…I will not give into you!"

"That's a shame. Then…perish."

Ja'far turns and pulls me against his chest with his good as Shaka activates his magoi. I just bury my face in his chest knowing that Ja'far is trying to shield me from the attack.

"You bastards!"

Ja'far turns as I look over and see Mahad and Vittel holding onto the man's legs.

"What are they doing?"

"What do you know, chief," comment Vittel cheerfully. He smiles at us. "We feel the same way you do. We want to protect what's dear to us too. If it's for that sake, then we won't regret this choice!"

I flinch as the man screams out in pain.

"This is the reverse flow of magoi!"

"We knew that your body would be filled with magoi. But that's not a tolerable amount for a normal person in that case…"

Vittel smiles, clearly proud of them all.

"If we were to take that magoi instead, what would happen to your body!?"

Ja'far gets up and pulls a dagger from pocket. Before I can do anything he knocks me to the ground and uses the dagger to pin me down by my dress. I try to stop him with a spell, but he grabs my wand away before I can lift my borg.

"Ja'far, what are you doing?!"

"Keep your borg activated and don't get involved."

"No!" I grab Ja'far's robe, but he takes my hand and makes me let go. I start to cry as he offers me a sad smile. "Don't do it! JA'FAR!"

He goes over and grabs Shaka as I struggle with the dagger. He pinned my dominant hand, so I can't get up.

"You fools!" I watch Vittel and Mahad start to grimace as Ja'far stands there tense. "If so, then just do it. Absorb my magoi until your Household Vessels reach their limits." None of them let go as the man activates his magoi manipulation.

"Vittel! Mahad! Ja'far! Stop!" Vittel just mouths an apology quickly as Ja'far glances back slightly. I start to sob still trying to get up.

"NONSENSE! IF YOU DO THAT, IT WILL BE THE END OF BOTH YOUR MAGOI AND YOUR BODY!"

"Right now, I would gladly give away my life."

I flinch and cover my eyes as a bright light flashes through the room. I can hear the sound of the roof being destroyed and my borg crack.

I don't look over once the light fades.

"Good grief." I flinch at the rough sound of the assassin's voice. It didn't work. He's still alive. "I can't believe you dared to take things this far. I didn't know what a cornered rat like you could do. I've barely escaped death, but the three of them were truly pathetic."

I still can't get the dagger from the crack in the stone as Shaka turns towards me.

"They depleted nearly all my magoi. I'll finish you and then suspend the rest of my mission."

I struggle to try to get the dagger. The man moves to pick up his robe, clearly not in a rush.

"Calm down," he groans with a glare. There's a quick blur behind him, but he doesn't notice. I turns and try to get free. As I struggle though, I can feel the dagger cutting me. "I'll be sure to kill you quickly."

He moves to step closer, but pauses.

"How strange. Is one corpse…missing? Did you have something to do with this?"

"No." I stop struggling and look away as his gaze hardens at me. "I didn't do anything."

He starts to look around as a shadow suddenly appears over Shaka. I cover my mouth not wanting to scream. It's impossible to tell what that is.

Shaka tenses as he sees my reaction. Slowly, he turns to face the thing. He looks up at it shocked and horrified.

"What is that thing!?" He starts to step back as a deep growl echos in the room. I just curl up and hope that it isn't after me. He narrows his eyes at it. "That's impossible! Are you…"

He pauses as there's another growl.

"…Ja-"

I scream as that big thing launches forward. Shaka's head comes off and rolls towards me. I cover my head and shut my eyes. I'm the only one left in here.

I can hear quiet and uneven footsteps getting closer to me. There's no way for me to defend myself.

"Salena."

I jolt up, only for a firm hand to stop me.

"Ja'far…?"

I look up at him as he pulls the dagger away and lets the clatter to the ground. Before he can move I jump up and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He doesn't hug back, but I don't really care.

I let go as he winces. My stomach then drops as he looks at me. His pupils are slitted and his chest has dark blue scales on it now. He assimilated with Baal. Somehow he managed to get his arm back too.

"Ja'far…?"

I watch as his eyes flutter closed before his body gives out. I'm not fast enough to stop him from hitting the ground.

"No." I shake Ja'far my the shoulders. "Ja'far. Wake up. Please. Ja'far, you need to get up." I wipe quickly at the tears before continuing to shake him.

He doesn't even move, but I can hear him breathing. The only thing I can do is sit here and wait for someone to come. There's no way that I'll be able to move him and I don't know where anyone else is.

"You jerk." I pout and sit next to Ja'far. I still want to cry. "This is the second time you're stupid ass decided to sort of die on us."

Ja'far doesn't respond obviously. The room just stays creepily quiet as I grab my wand and look down at me lap. I don't want to look at all the bodies. The smell is already making me sick.

"Salena!"

I turn quickly. Maat and Amina come running over. I jump up as Maat pulls me close. She rubs my back as I try to keep from sobbing.

"Salena, are you okay?" I don't look up to respond to Amina's question. I just shake my head. "Are you hurt?" I shake my head again.

"Vittel and Mahad…" I can't finish my thought and just hold onto Maat more. "And Ja'far. They said that Leila's…"

"Ja'far's just unconscious." I glance over at Sinbad. He looks lost and hurt as he covers the scales now on Ja'far's chest. "We need to find everyone we can and leave."

"Sin…but…"

"We don't know where she is yet." Sinbad pauses before turning towards me. "I'm sorry, but there a chance-"

I can't control it anymore and just cry. Where did things go so wrong? Sinbad comes over and tries to comfort me, but I just want to find Leila. I don't want to see another person die.

"Get on my back, Salena," whisper Maat. "We should get out of here." I nod and wipe my eyes as I sniffle. Out of He corner of my eye I can see Hinahoho helping Ja'far onto Sinbad's back. "Uri and Latif are already back at the ship."

"What about everyone else?"

Maat stays silent as Amina looks away guiltily.

"What happened…?"

"Kaija and Mystras are gone. We don't know where anyone else is."

I whimper, but don't want to cry. Instead, Maat silently gets me onto her back.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" I nod silently and hold on tightly. "Just take it easy then. Okay?"

Maat doesn't even wait for a response before she starts to leave. Pipirika is standing in the doorway, not acknowledging anyone or anything.

"I think you four should head towards the ship."

"No." Sinbad turns towards me. I can practically feel the pain in her eyes. "I want to stay until we find Leila."

"Salena-"

"You and and Maat can stay," comments Sinbad cutting off Amina. "If I tell you to go back later though…"

I nod as he frowns.

Before anymore can be said a large tremor shakes the ground beneath us. I grab on more tightly as Sinbad in particular has trouble staying on his feet. It takes only a moment before everything is still.

We need to find everyone soon. The island won't last much longer.


	83. Chapter 83

There are some pretty big twists in this chapter so thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 83

—Leila's POV, One Hour Earlier—

I run up towards the dungeon. Step after step thinking that I should be fighting against the attack. What choice is there though? The last large ship from the company is trapped by the damned thing.

This is why Serendine's plan was flawed. There are a thousand things happening here and they're only going after one man. There are hundreds upon thousands of people in danger here.

I'm really going to end Serendine when this is over.

Once I reach the platform with the entrance, I can't help it and pause. This one seems…different.

Every dungeon that I've seen has been barren. No plants or life near them. Just intimidating stone structures.

There's plants practically exploding from the entrance of this dungeon. Moving to stare up at the structure, it is possible to see moss and vines snaked across the large stones. The scent of lavender, vanilla and roses is strong enough to make me nearly gag.

How fucking ironic? A dungeon teeming with life in the middle of a war zone.

I move forward against the gut feeling that this is wrong and burst through to the dungeon. That warm sensation I get every time washes over me. I try to focus on the Rukh, but knowing the battle is raging outside is too unnerving. My entire body still on edge feeling as though I've been charged with the power of Baal.

I land and open my eyes to look around. The outside matches the inside. Exotic plants to ordinary ones fill the massive space. Things that shouldn't be able to grown in the same spot.

Before I can admire anymore or move, the floor beneath me starts to shake.

"Are you kidding me!?"

I look around to find the source before there's a flash of light and I'm in a different setting.

The new room is filled to the brim with plants still, but also stone shelves and tables. The shelves are bursting will jewel toned vials of items. Perhaps medicine…

"You there. State your business and be quick about it."

I turn on my heel and come face to face with the Djinn of this dungeon. She's blue, as expected. Standing there and looking down at me with calculating pale white eyes, her face holds nothing but irritation. Thin lips pursed as she glares at me. The Djinn has a rather narrow build and a skimpy wrap top on with an ankle length skirt open all the way to her hips. Silver and purple jewelry practically drips off of her while a thin veil partially obscured her mouth.

"I do not have all day," she snaps quickly.

"You're the worst tempered Djinn I've met." I cross my arms over my chest as her eyes narrow at me. "Other than Zepar."

I stumble as the ground shakes again and the Djinn stares at me.

"Magi."

I turn quickly to glare at her. She smirks a bit, clearly knowing she has my attention.

"The magi who allowed this Dungeon to appear."

"By betraying my friends and I."

"Interesting." I raise an eyebrow to urge her to explain. "He cast the spell to destroy the dungeon. Must have waited to kill you."

"Damn brat!"

"Now tell me why you're here! We don't have much time!"

I sigh as the Djinn begins to whine about annoying humans but what choice do I have.

"There's a war going on outside. Getting rid of this dungeon is the only way to get our ship back do we can save as many people as possible. We've already lost."

"You're a killer." I don't look away, but I clench my fists. "I'm a life Djinn. Even if I don't want to be stuck here, it seems like an inadequate match."

"I don't really care." The Djinn raises a neat and narrow eyebrow. Her pointed ears perk up a bit at attention. "I just need to get this damn structure out of here so maybe a few people can make it out. Fine. I screwed up in the past, but what does that matter."

I stumble again as a tremor shakes the dungeon again. It nearly sends me to the ground as a shelf crashes. Glass shatters on the floor and the sharp scent of medicinal oils fills the room.

"I have no choice." The Djinn sighs and watches me. "Djinns may be at the mercy of Magi regarding our dungeon, but I have no intention of being manipulated in this way."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the faint glow of my earring becoming a metal vessel.

"I, Halphas, the Djinn of Genesis and Prosperity, will grant you my power." I watch the room start to glow as the ceiling cracks on the verge of crumpling. "Now go and know that I will be watching."

Before anymore can be said the light in the room flashes brightly causing me to shield my eyes.

My feet hit solid ground only for me to collapse. It stays quiet, but that doesn't last long as I blink and see the dungeon crumbling. With unsteady legs, I move away barely avoiding the stone coming down on me. With one last effort, I leap from the platform to dodge one last large piece of debris.

I hear the crash as I land on my right shoulder. This sends shock waves of pain through my body. I cough suddenly feeling like I can't breathe. Must be the broken ribs.

"Now!"

I turn and grab my dagger before my view of whatever was happening is blocked.

I blink before focusing on bright blond hair and a golden spear.

"Tif was right when he said someone needs to look after you." With concentrated effort I get up as Kaija turns and laughs a little. "Even after a year you still surprise me."

"That's my specialty." I get up and try to ignore the burning on my shoulder. Glancing over the skin is scrapped and torn, blood starting to drip along my arm. "Getting into trouble."

"Are you okay?" I pause and stumble slightly before getting up. The pressure is building on my side.

"We need to move while there aren't Sham Lash members around."

I shove Kaija towards town and follow closely behind her. Based on the way she's looking at me it's clear she's not convinced that I'm fine. My sides starting to get very tender to the touch and deep breaths are slowly getting harder.

I move inside of a small building and lean against the wall as Kaija follows me. Covering my mouth, I hold back a cough and slide to the ground.

"Leila?"

"I'm fine." I sigh and lean back. "You don't happen to have something I can wrap my shoulder up with, do you?"

"We figured you would need it." Kaija pulls a roll of bandages from her pocket before kneeling in front of me. I go to take them, but she stops my hand. "You don't seem to be doing great. Let me bandage this and try to catch your breath."

Silently, I lean back and let her do what she wants. This is just wrong. Ja'far and Salena should still be at the docks. I couldn't have been gone for that long.

"A little over a half hour." I look towards Kaija as she finishes tying the bandage. It's tight, but I can feel the bandage slowly adsorbing the blood and dampening. "I lost track of everyone else."

"This is worse than I thought then. I could have sworn it was only a minute."

"What do we do now then? Drakon said that we're supposed to evacuate the island."

"I don't know if that last ship was crushed by the dungeon."

"It wasn't, but you're not breathing right. I needed to get you out of there." I go to question her, but the look on her face tells me that I didn't realize it. "Leila, you're breathing is shallow and quick. You're not in any condition to fight. Drakon knows about the ship and sent people to retrieve it and move it to safety. I sent him a signal."

"We should at least look for any survivors." I stand up. Kaija follows my lead. "After that we can go back."

"You should go back and find Sin. I'll look for survivors. With the dungeon collapsing he has to be worried about you."

"I know, but I don't have the slightest idea where he is. I'm sure if we start we'll…"

I pause and turn towards the doorway. There are quiet footsteps outside. Kaija picks up her spear as I quickly have Buer partially equipped.

"I think they're in here, Old Man."

The moment the curtain that acted as a door is pulled back I move forward and hold the tip of my dagger to the throat of the unknown party.

"Shit."

I pull my dagger away as the young Avian man. His head and face are still covered, but I catch a glimpse of his eyes. They seemed almost green.

"Haven't you ever learned that you aren't supposed to sneak up on an assassin?"

"Your shoulder." I stay still as he comes over to examine the bandages. As a pleasant surprise, there isn't any blood seeping through yet. "What happened? Do you need treatment?"

"I fell and eventually. Who were-"

"Good." I look over as Vartan comes in. There's the haunting calmness about him. "Leila, I need you to come with us." He focuses his cold gaze on Kaija. "Kaija, correct? Head towards the ship. We found something and need Leila to check it out."

"Kaija can come with us."

"No."

I narrow my eyes as the younger Avian man shift uncomfortably.

"I'll go back towards the ship." I go to argue with Kaija, but she keeps talking. "Rafa is probably on his way there."

"The islands swarming with creatures and assassins. We shouldn't split up."

"It will be okay, but you need to promise me that you'll look after Rafa."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Leila, I just need to hear you say it."

"If that's the case then I will, but I'm taking you back to the ship. What Vartan is talking about can wait."

"No it can't." I turn quickly as Vartan snaps at me. "There isn't time. It has to be now."

"Then I'm sending him with Kaija. Sham Lash is a whole different animal than what she's dealt with. It not negotiable."

I grab Kaija's arm and leave the building with her. We refuse to look at Vartan, but the other man looks terrified.

"Leila, is this a good idea?"

"You're my household and that means you're my responsibility. Besides you have Rafa to get back to. I don't intend to let him down."

"What the hell!?"

I turn as Vartan storms out with the other man trailing behind him.

I pause as Vartan comes over and leans down to get in my face. I push Kaija behind me.

"Leila, I'm your father. You used to listen to me. What has gotten into you?"

"Reality," I snap. He narrows his eyes. "You lied to me my entire life. And you let her die. Now you betrayed both me and Sinbad for revenge against Partevia."

"I couldn't save your mother, Leila." It make me sick to see his eyes soften. "There wasn't-"

"Not her." He takes a small step back as I move forward. "Esra! Yeah, it's awful that I never got to know Keket, but Esra was the first mother figure I ever had. Esra and Sinbad helped me in ways you couldn't even imagine! He was willing to go to the dungeon for me! And you just left her there to die!"

"He was supposed to be the one to go in the first place!" Vartan holds his ground, his one fist clenched. "You'd have been willing to stay there forever. I needed to push you to go and be safe. I couldn't do that with Sinbad in the way."

"Why do you sound like you're taking credit for Drakon showing up?"

"Who said I'm not?" I take a step back. Does that mean he…turned Sin into Partevia? "I gave them the information so he would be out of the way."

"You…you knew him longer than you knew me! How could you do that?"

"I was protecting Avia's legacy. He was in the way!"

"Are you sick!?" Vartan reaches for me, so I move out of his reach. "There's something fucking wrong with you!"

"If you won't come with me, I will force you."

"I'd like to see-"

I don't get to finish my sentence as Vartan grabs me and flings me towards the other man. Without any warning, he pulls my against his chest.

There's a scream and a thud.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I try to turn around. I'm stopped.

"You don't want to see this…"

"Kaija…?"

"Was in the way." My stomach drops and everything seems to slow down. "Now, will you come without a fight?"


	84. Chapter 84

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 84

—Leila's POV—

I shove myself away from the young man and turn towards Vartan.

There's no way in hell that he's sane. And even then, he seems so freakishly calm. I take slow steps back as Vartan reaches over and shuts Kaija's lifeless eyes. Blood is pooling underneath her as it seeps from the jagged slit along her throat.

My heart is pounding in my chest. I've never been scared of someone like this before. My palms are sweaty and I can feel myself trembling.

"Why did you do that?"

"She was in the way. Now we need to go."

I don't wait before spinning on my heel and running away from him. I don't get far before the other guy grabs my right arm and yanks me back. If it didn't hurt so much I wouldn't have stopped.

"Leila-"

"Don't." I watch Vartan falter just slightly before continuing towards me. "I don't care and it doesn't matter."

I take the young man holding onto me and fling him at Vartan. I turn and hear the thud of them falling, before calling my name. I weave in through the streets and alleyways, killing any Sham Lash member I come across.

Eventually, I move to run along the top of the buildings. My heart still pounds in my chest. I can even hear their footsteps behind me.

I trip and stumble as the ground shakes again. Before I can do anything, the roof beneath me crumbles. Even before I can activate a household, there's a body impacting mine and an arm around my shoulders as they tackle me. I hit the ground as the other person tries to keep me from getting hurt.

I kick him off of me and stand up feeling he edge of the building.

"Leila, stop." I watch as Vartan pauses a fair distance away from me. He holds his hand up as his ally stands up and backs up. "You're going to get yourself killed. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I would have believe that years ago, but not now." He takes a step closer as I slide back just a little. It's dizzying to not feel solid ground beneath the back of my foot, but I don't want to be any closer.

"For the love of god, don't move." I watch Vartan look at me. His eyes are full of worry, but I don't believe that. "If you take one more step-"

"I'll mess up your plan." He hesitates. "You're sick. This is wrong. How could you do this to everyone!?"

"I know you're mad, but-"

"I'm not mad! I'm terrified of you!"

"I'm taking back Avia!" I hesitate as Vartan takes a deep breath. "Partevia stole my home from me and so many others. With them distracted I can do that, but I need your help. You're powerful. Once we do that, you'll be the one to rule and to lead Avia to its former glory."

"No way in hell!"

"Leila-"

"That place was never my home! The company and Tison were home! I'm not turning my back on all of that!"

"Please, just come with me. We'll fix this. I don't want to force you to come."

"I'm not going no matter what you say!"

"You're not leaving me with any choice."

"You did the same to us."

I push off of the roof to jump off of the building. I can see Vartan move to quickly come to the side, so I turn my body and slip in through one of the windows. I don't hesitate to start sneaking through the doors and towards the exit.

There's a large banging sound as I slide to a halt by the doorway. Vartan is standing there waiting.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" I step back and find myself against the steps. Sudden footsteps cause me to glance back and find Vartan's ally. "Leila, don't make this harder than it has to be. You're my daughter. The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"I would have said the same." He pauses in response to my quiet comment. I can even hear the hesitation of the man behind me as his footsteps fall silent.

It doesn't make sense, but everything seems to freeze where we are. Vartan's stays silent, his eyes watching me closely. This is the first time since I found out he's alive that I've really gotten the chance to look at him.

He seems so much older and worn than I remember. His skin is starting to wrinkle, especially around his eyes. It makes them seem sharper. Vartan still towers over me and most people, but he's not as strong as he was four years ago. There's this weakness to him. Maybe I'm just imagining it because of the desperation in his eyes or the fact that I don't want to believe that he would do this.

I large crashing sound goes off outside, shattering the silence and hesitation from us. We all stay still though. This is a fragile situation on both sides. I'm out numbered and cornered. They don't seem to want to take the easy way out and end me or leave.

I watch and wait for him to make a move. He doesn't. He's waiting for me.

"We don't have time to waste." Vartan's talking to me quietly now. Effectively sending the reality that we're been her for a while crashing down. As if it isn't too late to seem like he genuinely cares.

"You're right. We don't."

I don't quite move yet and neither of them do. My hand twitches for my dagger, but as angry as I am, I can't kill them.

The aching in my shoulder and throbbing in my side are the only things keeping me grounded right now. All of this is overwhelming and absurd. I need to stall until I can actually come up with something.

"Did Serendine know your plans?"

"No. I have no use for her other than as a distraction. She could die right now and it wouldn't matter."

"You really used everyone around you. I always thought you were different than that."

He glances away and lets out a shaky breath.

"You're disappointed in me." He gives me a sad smile. "I should have expected that."

"No…" He hesitates before relaxing. "You should have expected this."

Before Vartan can react, I spin on my heel and sweep the other man's legs out from under him. He falls as I dodge Vartan closing in behind me. There's a sickening crack as the other man falls and Vartan's hand just brushes my arm.

I put my arms up, just barely blocking a kick. It sends me sliding back, a sharp pain shooting through my shoulder and down my back. With a thud, my back collides with the wall behind me. I duck to avoid a punch from Vartan. He doesn't hesitate as I roll away from a well placed kick.

I don't let him make another move before throwing a magoi-powered punch at him. I manage to hit his side; sending him staggering back.

"You learned magoi manipulation." He smiles a bit as I stay alert. I don't think he'll get truly distracted by this. "It's a shame you couldn't learn that from you Mother or me. You'd actually be effective with the technique."

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out without you."

I leap to the side as he moves to stop me again. There's a barrage of attack. I block them all, but their powerful and send pain through my side and shoulders.

With a solid movement I go to block. Before the hit, he turns more quickly than I do. In a futile attempt, I go to block him.

I don't make it in time and his fist makes contact with my side. I feel my ribs cracking more as magoi force itself into my body. There a blur before I hit the wall to my side sending sharp pain through my side and back. The air is forced from my lungs before I cough harshly. I watch blood spatter on the floor. My entire chest is pulsing with pain now.

"I didn't think I hit you that hard." I struggle to catch my breathe so I can stand. Vartan is stepping closer and closer. He place a slightly warm hand on my back causing more pain. "Don't fight me on this anymore. I don't want to hurt you. That wasn't what I was trying to do."

I try to move away as he crouched down next to me. He moves his hand and touches my side. I gasp from the sharp pain before coughing again. More blood.

"Get away from me."

He doesn't move.

I grip the end of my dagger as he tries to guide me to sit up. As he leans closer, I swing. It takes him by surprise, and he backs up. Not before I leave a gash along the side of his jaw.

"I said to get away from me." I fight to stand up as he looks at the blood now on his hand.

"Leila-"

"No!" I snap. "We're done!"

I let a partial Buer equip take hold, altering my dagger. I don't know if I have the magoi or the strength to hold a full equip. In a quick, and less than graceful motion, I launch myself towards Vartan. Letting the flames extend from my weapon. It throws him off balance.

I use that moment to sweep his legs out from under him. Before he can react, I use a magoi enhanced kick to launch him against the same wall he sent me flying into.

He falls to the ground more shocked than anything. My vision is starting to blur from using so much magoi, but if I don't stop Vartan now, I lose my chance. I go over quickly as he struggles to get up.

One last move.

I enhance my whole body with my magoi now, and throw Vartan towards the door. It shatters under his weight as I lose my balance. There's a crashing sound as I look over.

It's done.

He lays limply against the building across the way. There's blood dripping down his head. I can see the rise and fall of his chest though.

What do I do now?

I stumble towards doorway. Everything is hitting me. Did I really use this much magoi today? Is there something else wrong?

I let my legs give out as I start to violently cough again. What the hell did he even do?

"Leila!"

I pause and turn slightly only to be quickly collided with. I take a sharp breath in before focusing.

"Sin," I whisper. He wraps his arms tighter around me causing me to whine. His one hand on my back, the other on the back of my head. I shift to look up. His eyes are forced shut and his jaw clenched to the point I could imagine it cracking under the pressure. "Sin…"

"I thought you were gone," he whispers. He holds me even more tightly against his chest. It feels warm and safe next to him.

I gasp as there's a sharp pain through my chest. With a shove, I move from Sinbad's hold before covering my mouth as I cough up more blood.

"What the hell?" He moves and keeps his arms around me. He pulls my hand towards him as I finish seeing the blood. "Leila, what happened?"

I shake my head. I don't want to tell him.

"We need to get out of here." In a quick and painful motion I'm in Sinbad's arms.

I grip his shirt with my left and hiding my face in his shoulder. My breathing isn't steady and I need it to be. His thumb rubs the side of my leg as he lets me calm myself down. His firm hold on my back calming me more.

I relax a little and shut my eyes. The lack of energy and magoi is crashing down. Even with my heart still racing.

Sinbad presses a gentle kiss on my forehead. I struggle, but move to look up at him. He gives me this gentle smile, but his eyes look the same as when I showed up at his doorstep half dead years ago; scared.

"I love you, Sin."

"I love you too, Leila."

—Sinbad's POV—

I take a deep breath as Leila drifts into this half-conscious state. She coughs a little as specks of blood end up on my shirt. She goes to struggle to speak up, so I shush her. She snuggles closer not responding.

She hurt worse than I've ever seen, which is saying something. But she's here. Judar didn't kill her. Leila's alive.

If I could have just sat there and held her longer I would have. This isn't over though. Not by a lot shot.

"We need to go back." I look at the group. Everyone if tired and heartbroken and it shows. Hinahoho, Salena, and Ja'far in particular. And now Leila. "We've found anyone alive we're going to."

"What about him?"

I turn towards Drakon, who is standing in front of Vartan. He's slumped on a building, blood slowly trickling from the gash on his head.

I really want to hate him. Maybe I will, but without know what's going on I can't judge him. I'm mad at him. Though, I keep thinking back to him in Tison Village. Helping Mom and I.

"Bring him with us. I can't leave him here."

Leila shifts in my arms. Her eyes are shut tightly and her heart is pounding. I need to get her somewhere safe. Maybe if I understood a damn thing her and Salena talked about with magoi manipulation I could help her.

But I can't.

We start to make our way towards the ship. Salena casts a spell to keep Vartan out for a good while. We don't need him causing problems. Other than going over the plan I just focus on Leila. It's just silence. Uncomfortable and heavy. Like a fog is settling over everything.

Once on the ship, I leave Hinahoho and Drakon to go handle the creatures. Taking Leila down to the only bed in the ship. She might actually manage to stay out of trouble here.

I kick open the door and see Amina next to Latif. He's unconscious and clearly in pain.

"What happened to her?" Amina gets up as I settle Leila on the thin sheets. Amina looks no better off, blood from Latif still on her clothes and skin.

"I don't know." I grab a blanket from the foot of the bed and cover her. I let my hand find her's gently. She's stopped coughing for now, but…

That was a lot of blood.

I have to finish this.

Going to leave, I pause as Leila grips my hand.

"Stay," she asks. She opens her dark gray eyes slightly. Their just full of fear and pain. There's nothing I can do though.

"I have to finish this," I whisper. With a gently motion I brush her tangled hair back as she looks up with pleading eyes. I want to give in, but this fight isn't over. "Just rest for now. I promise that I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too," she says weakly. "Please…"

I kiss her gently and then again. Although the second one was to keep her for scolding me because of the blood lingering on her lips. After that she lets herself fall unconscious, no fight left.

"It will be okay. I promise, Leila. We'll all figure this out." Letting her hand rest at her side, I stand up. As much as I want to stay, I can't.

Walking out the door I don't look back.

If I do, I won't be able to keep going.


	85. Chapter 85

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 85

—One Month Later—

"I told you to not get up. The healer said you need to rest more."

"I'm just getting restless." I turn away from the window towards Ja'far. He looks at me sternly, but it's just humorous to me. I twist my engagement ring around my finger. A nervous habit I've picked up in the last few weeks. "I don't suppose you're-"

"Leila…" I watch Ja'far as he eyes me cautiously. "You know I'm not here for that. There's still no sign of Sinbad."

"I figured that…"

One month and the wounds of that damn war are still fresh.

And I couldn't do a damn thing. And I still can't.

Hinahoho is struggling to manage without Rurumu. Latif hasn't left the Balbadd palace since the officials took him there once we arrived. Salena is constantly having nightmares. Amina hardly talks. I wasn't even allowed out of bed until last week. Don't get me started with Pipirika.

It's such a damn disaster.

"Did something happen or are you just checking up on me?"

"A little bit of both." I raise as eyebrow and move to sit down in one of the armchairs before hesitating. Sin always sat there when he was captivated by work but didn't want to stay cooped up in his office. I decide on another chair. "King Rashid sent an official to the company. He wants to meet with you. As soon as possible." Ja'far sits down and the look he gives tells me he's made up his mind. "I'll send back word that he can come here and-"

"Tell the official that I will arrive at midday tomorrow with you, Salena, Drakon and Amina." Ja'far goes to argue but pauses. It seems he can already tell that I am absolutely serious. "I haven't seen Latif since the battle. Amina and Salena have been worried sick about it. We're going there. You and Drakon are coming in case he wants to discuss the company."

"He does…" I watch Ja'far pause as meet my eyes. Unconsciously he reaches towards where blue scales now line his chest. "It has to do with Sindria."

"Do you have anymore information than that?"

"Yes, but it would probably be best if it came from King Rashid."

I sigh and lean back. My eyes scan the room that I was supposed to share with Sinbad. It feels empty now. His things are here, but it feels cold without him. I miss waking up; Sinbad's arm wrapped around my waist. Warm breath on my neck. I miss his deep and hearty laugh and how he teased me and the way he told a story.

This feels so strange to me anymore.

"Have you heard anything about Vartan?"

"No, but I'll take that as a good sign."

I nod reluctantly. That whole situation leaves me feeling conflicted. Rashid had kicked Vartan out of Balbadd. He's a wanted criminal in Partevia and Reim. All of the households here requested that Vartan be arrested and held if he enters their country. I don't think he has anywhere left to go.

"I guess I should get up and try to get ready for tomorrow."

"We may not be ready for the meeting, now that I think about it." I raise an eyebrow from him to continue. "It may take us three days to comb through that rat's nest you call hair."

Did he just…

I glance towards the mirror in the room.

He's not wrong.

During the last month, I've been trying to heal from my injuries. Combing my hair has not been a priority. I've done the other necessities for hygiene, but that just hasn't seemed important.

I laugh a bit to myself, smile as Ja'far starts to complain.

"Don't laugh at that!" He looks so thoroughly upset. "Dammit! I just lost a bet with Salena."

I laugh even harder, struggling as my side aches. I finally calm down and find a completely serious Ja'far.

"What was the bet this time?"

"Who would get you to smile first?" I chuckle and urge for more information. "You've been very quiet and reserved. Salena thought it would be me. I said it would be Kikiriku."

"I wish you would have won," I pout. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Things will turn around Leila."

"How much did you lose this time?"

"One bronze piece, but I'll win it back next time."

"You two have been exchanging the same three coins for two years now." He smiles at that thought. "Get going so I can give combing this a go."

"I'll send help. You'll need it."

I throw a pillow at Ja'far, which he easily dodges. He leaves with a smug look. I just lean back take a deep breath. Things have to start going right. How much more can we take?

—Ja'far's POV—

I keep a close eye on Leila as she continues towards the entrance.

She did a better job cleaning up for this than I thought she could. Her hair is smooth and not frizzy anymore. Leila has basically been living in sleeping clothes. It's not like she was well enough to go out much before anyways. Constantly in pain and coughing for weeks. If I couldn't see her playing with her ring, I would have never guessed something had happened. Dressed as she was before, Leila seems so calm and collected.

Too bad it's a lie.

The first few days, she was unconscious and coughing small amounts of blood until the healers finally got her ribs healed. After that having to tell her about Sinbad was the worst thing I've ever had to do. I never want to have to do something like that again.

She knows that there's so much more going on though. I've had to track her down and force her to go back to bed and lay down. She want to help how she can. I don't think she knows how much is going to fall on her shoulders soon.

"She's going to be furious…"

"You know she'll understand." I look up at Drakon. He doesn't even glance at me. "She may have more of a problem with Sinbad. He should have told her."

"He isn't even here to deal with it," I groan. "I can't even imagine what she's going to say."

I hope Latif shows up. If she sees that he's okay, maybe it will lift her spirits enough to take this in stride.

It's silent as we go inside. No one really knows what to say. Leila acts like she's okay with the fact that Sinbad's not here, but she keeps doing little things that show she's uncomfortable. Salena has been extremely jumpy. Her nightmares have gotten bad enough that I make it a point to check on her every night. More time than not, I've found her awake and upset and often times with Leila trying to comfort her. I don't have the slightest clue what's wrong with Amina, because she barely talks to anyone.

Leila follow the guard into King Rashid's study before the guard excused himself. Leila stands there calmly and shares a look with me. She knows something is bothering me, but not what.

"I hope Latif doesn't take his time getting here." Leila remarks casually while stretching her back. She seems to be gauging Amina and Salena for response. The younger girl just agrees while Amina looks away from everyone. "I sent Star with a message so I suppose we'll have to see."

"I shouldn't have shown because of that." We all quickly turn as Latif comes into the room. He looks pretty worn, but better than when we got here. His hair is shaggy and messy and dark circles are under his eyes. He's smirking though. "You know I hate that dog."

Before he can say anymore, Leila goes over and hugs him, careful to not touch his injured shoulder.

"What happened to you," he asks her. He keeps his arm firm around her, concern on his face. "You were in terrible shape when I woke up."

"Really rough day." He doesn't press for more information. We should though. Leila hasn't told us anything about what happened between going into the dungeon and us finding her. "How are you feeling?"

Leila takes a step back as Salena comes over and hugs Latif. He pulls her tightly against his stomach as she trembles.

"I'm doing better. Not quite recovered, but better. I'll be back to kicking ass soon enough." He rubs Salena's back and smiles at her as she looks up at him, clearly upset. "I'm going to stay here until I am recovered though."

"That's fine, just keep in contact. We were worried."

He nods as Salena lets go. He gives her shoulder a little squeeze before turning towards Amina. "Hey, Amina. You okay?"

"I'm sorry…"

Latif strides over to Amina and pulls her into a hug. She tenses, but ends up hugging him back.

"It wasn't your fault. I just decided to pull a Leila." I glare at Leila as she goes to make some comment. She silences herself, but returns my glare. "It's over now, so don't worry about it."

Amina nods and holds him even tighter. It's clear he wants to say something about her Fanalis strength, but Salena shoots him a look that silences him.

I'm probably spending too much time with Salena if she's able to do that too.

"I'm a bit surprised to see everyone up still." Leila turns on her heel and finds King Rashid standing there behind her. She's been a bit unaware since everything happened. Leila goes to bow, but the king grips her shoulder. "You're here for a personal matter. Don't feel the need for formalities."

"Okay." He invites everyone to sit, so we do. I make sure to sit next to Leila though as Latif moves next to his uncle. Drakon, Amina, and Salena sit together. "I am curious what this is about. Everything seems to be in order at the company."

"This is regarding ownership of the company." Leila blinks clearly confused. "Balbadd has certain laws about missing individuals."

"And…"

"Sinbad has been missing for a month." Leila frowns as Rashid pulls out a scroll I hoped I wouldn't see. "After the engagement, Sinbad made it a point to create a will to deal with the assets of the company. You see the company still exists as a company because the founding of Sindria was technically incomplete. The assets and ownership needs to be transferred."

"Wouldn't the assets be divided among the remaining heads of the company. Tif mentioned that."

"Typically yes, but that would have left you with nothing. While you were working for the company, you couldn't hold an official position so he had to write his own conditions. You can own a part of the company."

"So what you're saying is the he…left me a part of it?" She looks down, but takes the scroll. She really hates the idea that he's gone.

"He left you the entire company."

Leila snaps her head up before pausing. She smiles and starts to laugh.

"There's no way he would do that." She smiles but looks around. No one is laughing. Her smile quickly falls. "He…when?"

"Just after the engagement." Leila starts to play with her ring, nervousness creeping into her expression. "He told me that he intended to tell you, but I can see that he never did."

"Did anyone know?"

"Drakon and I." Leila turns towards me looking hurt. "I didn't know how to bring it up once he went missing."

"Wait so…" Leila pauses and opens the scroll. The more she reads the more shocked she becomes. "He can't have been serious."

"He was very serious. It was his way of protecting you." Leila is hanging on to each work that comes out of King Rashid's mouth. "If you were the owner of the Sindria Trading Company, he assumed that you would be able to still reach an agreement with Reim if something came up."

"He should have told me."

"We all warned him of that, but it was his decision."

"Please tell me that's the only reason you had me come today. To get the assets transferred to my name."

"Leila, I'm sorry." She turns towards Latif as we do too. "We received word from Reim and-"

"Don't say it." She leans forward and rubs her fingers through her hair. "I already can tell. The deal fell through."

"I'm afraid so."

"Damn it." I watch Leila get up and try to wrap her mind around this. "Why do things keep falling apart?"

Leila stays standing as Drakon asks some question about this. I don't think she hears a word of it.

"I can send someone over tomorrow to transfer the assets."

"Do we have to? Can't we just-"

"It's not an option, Leila." She looks at Latif as if asking for him to take it back. "Go back and get some rest. Just sleep on all of this and think about it tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I get up and go over to Leila. She seems really shaken by this. After some uncomfortable goodbyes, we make our way back. Leila doesn't say a word. I follow Leila as Salena, Drakon, and Amina go to do something else once we get back. Leila hardly acknowledges anything. The only reason I know she's aware that I'm following her is that she leaves the bedroom door open after she walks in.

I shut it behind me and watch as Leila stops in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to kick his ass when I see him again."

"He really did think it was for the best."

"He was wrong. He should have talked to me."

"I know."

"What do I do now?"

"I don't know, Leila."

"I'm confused. I have no idea where to start."

"Take your time and don't do anything rash."

She nods and flops down onto the bed. I don't know if there's anything we can do to help her.

"I'm not good at this like you all are. I can't make the decisions that don't hurt people. I don't know how."

"Everything you've had to decide didn't have that option that benefited everyone. Neither have Sin's. His just weren't as drastic."

"I'm sorry you're stuck helping me figure this stuff out. I'm sorry that I'm the owner of the company. It should have been split between you, Hinahoho, and Drakon."

"It's too late to change that. Besides, you would have been our Queen one day. We'll work with you the same way we did Sinbad."

"I haven't earned that though."

"You have."

Leila pauses before propping herself up to look at me.

"Get some rest Leila. Collect your thoughts and then we can start making a plan."

She nods and whispers a thank you as I leave.

If Sin is still out there, he needs to come back.

At least for Leila's sake.


	86. Chapter 86

Okay…yeah.

This is kind of a long chapter, but Leila's finally dealing with the aftermath. No more coasting along for her.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 86

—Leila's POV—

It's a quiet evening at the company tonight. Because of everything that had happened, Ja'far and Drakon has been letting people leave early. I don't know if I can face all of the employees yet, so I appreciate it.

I can get tea tonight without feeling like I'm going to run into someone.

"Aw, girls, can't you be well behaved for Daddy?" I just manage to stop myself from laughing as I go into the kitchen. Kikiriku collides with my leg before stopping.

"Looks like you have a runaway," I joke, taking the toddler's hand and urging him back over to the table. Hinahoho just sighs as I get Kikiriku back up into a chair.

"Sorry about that. Four is a little hard to handle without help." He pauses before one of the girls grabs his arm to get his attention.

"Well, I'm here."

"Leila-"

"Please," I ask stopping his refusal. "I could use to feel useful right about now."

"You're not fully healed yet."

"Neither are you." He pauses before handing me this odd bottle thing. It has milk in it…I think.

"Could you just feed the Ramtro?"

"Yeah." I look over as Kikiriku pouts at his seat. "Do you want to help me, Kiki?" He perks up and pauses.

"Big brother Ja'far doesn't let me help."

"He doesn't let me help and I'm his older sister." Kikiriku watches me closely. "What do you say?" He nods quickly as I set the bottle down.

With some effort I pick up the large baby. He starts to cry until I rock him back and forth. Then he settles for whining quietly for his Mama. I sit down next to Kikiriku who is holding the bottle.

After some instruction from Hinahoho, I have the little baby happily eating away, his older brother helping me by holding the bottle in place.

"Sin talked about this a lot." I look over at Hinahoho as he finishes feeding the girls. "The two of you having a baby. Or a few."

"He mentioned it to me a lot too."

"Rurumu was surprised you two didn't end up getting pregnant right after you got engaged."

"I didn't want that to get in the way of Sindria. Looking back, I'm glad we didn't."

"Still, you're good with kids."

"Maybe…" I watch as Kikiriku smiles at his brother who finishes the bottle. Hinahoho tosses me a towel as I move to burp the little guy. "Can you help me? Just pat his back really lightly. Like this."

Kikiriku comes over and pats his baby brother's back and before we know it, he lets out a little burp. Kikiriku laughs, as I adjust the sleepy baby in my arms. Hinahoho puts Kikiriku's dinner in front of him as sits down before setting his two little girls on his lap.

"Sin was better with kids. Back in Tison they just adored him. Followed him around all the time."

"According to Sin, they followed you around just as much." Hinahoho flinches a little as his one little girl pokes the scar on his cheek. She pouts until he smiles at her and hugs her and her sister close. "Plus Ja'far turned out okay. You couldn't have been that bad with kids."

"Really, Ja'far turned out okay. I'm not saying that I ended up better, but…"

"You make a fair point," he laughs. "Ja'far is a little-"

"I'm a little what?"

"Big brother!" I laughs as Kikiriku quickly launches himself at Ja'far. Ja'far still isn't that tall or big, but doesn't get plowed over by the Imuchakk kid anymore. "Leila let me help feed Ramtro!"

"Really," he asks guiding the younger one back to his chair. "Isn't she supposed to be resting?" I shrug as he glares at me.

"I came down for some tea and got distracted." Hinahoho laughs as Ja'far groans. This is becoming a common occurrence. Me getting distracted, that is.

Ja'far gets up. I go to tell him not to worry about it, but he glares at me.

"How did meeting with King Rashid go?" Ja'far gives Hinahoho this looks that screams 'why the hell would you ask that'. Hinahoho just pauses and glances at me. "Not well I take it."

"Confusing." The baby stirs and starts to grip my hair, causing me to flinch before easing it from his grasp. He grabs onto my finger, because that's a perfectly good substitute. "I don't really know what to do next."

Ja'far sets a cup of tea down in front of me before taking Ramtro from me. I pout but he just rolls his eyes.

Kikiriku looks at Ja'far before pouting. He doesn't like sharing his brother with his siblings.

"What would you do?"

"Are you sad?"

"A little."

"Like how Daddy is sad about Mama." I nod as he seems to ponder this. "Cuddle with Star."

"I like that idea."

"He might not be gone, Leila." I nod at Hinahoho's comment, but take a sip of tea so I don't have to respond. It burns my mouth a little. "I'm not saying to stop living your life, but-"

"I don't want to hold out hope if he never comes back though." I lean back as Kikiriku reaches over and hugs me. The little kid is such a sweetheart. "I can't explain why he didn't come back, and it's easier to think the worst and be pleasantly surprised."

"Big brother!" I turn towards the door as Pipirika comes in frantically. "I'm sorry! I forgot and-"

"It's okay." I watch Pipirika relax and stay in the doorway. Once she sees Ja'far and I, she looks down. "It happens."

She nods and quietly comes over. Ja'far lets her take the baby from him, since the young boy is easier for her to hold. Without so much as a word, she sits down next to me. Pipirika looks like she hasn't slept in weeks. Her hair is a mess and she looks overall thinner. Mystras's death hit her so hard.

"How did the meeting go," she asks quietly. She clearly doesn't want to think about anything else.

"I don't think we should-"

"Are all the household's still here." Ja'far turns towards me, with a hesitant look. He nods, wary of my intentions. "I don't want to wait to tell them. I'll help get them and give them the details."

"You can't be serious." I don't react to Ja'far snapping at me. "Leila, you just found out!"

"Hina, if you need to put the kids to bed, we can talk in the morning."

"I'll be there and see who I can find along the way. They're all pretty heavy sleepers, so shouldn't wake up. I would like to meet closer to where they sleep."

"Consider it done." I stand up as Ja'far goes to argue more.

"I'll stay with the kids," comment Pipirika. "Hina can fill me in after the meeting."

"Are we really doing this!?"

I turn towards Ja'far, who look more than ready to snap.

"You just found out. I told you to not rush it."

"I'm not." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's better to have more people coming up with ideas than just me. The sooner we tell them, the sooner we can figure this out."

"Still, just sleep on it for one night."

"I don't think we have time to wait though."

"Leila-"

"I'm not backing down, Ja'far. We do this tonight. It's just a waste of time to hide what's happening to everyone."

I keep my eyes focused on Ja'far, hoping he gives in. I try to not show any emotion as his eyebrow twitches slightly. I just need to hold out a little longer…

"Fine," he snaps before standing up. I smile as he glares at me. "You better know what you're doing."

"I hope so."

—Salena's POV—

"How can you have no idea what Leila's planning?!"

I tug on Ja'far's arm as he looks forward, completely annoyed. I have been complaining to him for a while, so it's understandable.

"It's Leila. I've never had a damn clue what's running through her head. Sin was the only person with that ability."

I continue to rush along beside Ja'far as he looks ahead. It's frustrating that he's grown a lot. It's harder to keep up with him now.

"Slow down," I instruct grabbing on to his sleeve. "You walk too fast."

"Maybe you should grow. Then you'd be able to keep up with me."

"Don't be an ass. You're three years older than me."

"You're three years younger than me. Don't swear like that."

"You do, _Mom._ " He glares as I trip him a little and run ahead. Before I can get away, I rope dart is harmlessly wrapped around my waist. "Hey!"

"Stop causing trouble. I don't have time for it."

"You always do." Ja'far goes to say something, but I keep going. "How many times did we spy on Leila and Sinbad? There were plenty of pranks too. All those bets we make. You cause just as much trouble as I do."

"That's not something I'd say out loud if I were you." I turn quickly and see Hinahoho standing behind me. For a man of his size, he's freakishly quiet. "The last thing you want is for Leila to find out. You're the only two were waiting on. Ja'far let go of Salena."

I stick my tongue out at Ja'far, only to get poked in the back by Hinahoho.

"You two act like little kids around each other," he sighs. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you two have a crush on each other."

"What!?"

I look at Ja'far before we both immediately look somewhere else. I choose to glare at a smiling Hinahoho.

"Come on. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"I do not have a crush on you." I shoot a pointed look at Ja'far who throws one right back at me.

"Good. It would be a waste of your time. I don't like you like that either."

"Good."

"Kids." We both glare at Hinahoho again as we go into the meeting room.

It's more than a little crowded as people cram into seat and around the table. It feels odd to see Leila at the head of the table ready to address. She has Rafa sitting on the table as she tries to comfort him. The little guy has been really upset and scared since he found out his sister had died.

"I found them messing around in the hallway," comments Hinahoho taking a seat on the other side of the large wooden table by Inanaho. "I thinks that's everyone."

Looking around the room, it's kind of a surprising sight. Every single Household Vessel of Leila's is here with the only exception being Latif. Every ally of Sinbad's also sits around the table including a recently returned Sharrkan and Masrur. I sit next to Leila though, since I get the idea that we'll be working on whatever she's thinking together.

"Everyone here knows that I met with King Rashid earlier today, correct?" There are a few mumbled affirmative responses as Leila helps Rafa off the table. She pauses and watches as he leaves; most likely to go wait for this to be over with Pipirika and the other kids. "Sinbad's been missing for a month. Balbadd as a result requires the company to begin moving assets of the company accordingly."

"That's pretty standard," remarks Maat with a shrug. "Why did King Rashid need to bring it up?"

"Because Sinbad wrote specific instructions and left me as the sole owner of the company."

I watch Leila pause so the others have an opportunity to react or ask questions. Based on their faces, they aren't shocked.

"To be expected," comments Hinahoho with a sentimental shake of his head. "He wanted to make sure you had the means to take care of yourself."

"It's a little surprising. I would have expected something like this eventually, but he really wanted to make sure it was in place."

"Am I the only one that's shocked?" Leila looks around the room for anyone to agree. She gets a lot of apologetic looks.

"I didn't." She turns towards me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying to make me feel better."

"Maybe."

Leila sighs as Ja'far elbows me. I just ignore him.

"And everyone is just okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't we be," asks Drakon. He crosses his arms as she goes to argue. "You'll have a bit of a learning curve, but between all of us here, you'll be running the company just fine."

"The deal with Reim to pardon me for my crimes fell through."

This statement just about silences the entire room. A couple of people share concerned looks, but no one says anything.

"The way I look at it, we have two problems. The first is how to keep the company up and running, even with me in charge. The second is how to finish a deal with Reim so that they don't do anything to hurt the company."

"What about Partevia?" Everyone turns towards Uri. "They could pull out of the agreement and charge you those crimes again."

"I didn't even think about that."

"They could be so distracted by internal problems that Leila slips through the cracks," Yaffa asks quietly.

"Not likely. While she has a slightly limited reputation in most other countries, she's very well known in Partevia. Especially, after what Barbarossa pulled."

"Maybe I should add putting Barbarossa out of his misery to my list of problems to solve."

Leila tenses as everyone turns towards her. She glances at everyone hesitantly.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did," replies Sharrkan.

"That's probably not we impression we want give them," sighs Inanaho.

"I've done much worse."

"That's not as reassuring as you think," sighs Ja'far.

"No one else knows you own the company." I looks towards Masrur as people start to whisper.

"That could play to our advantage," muses Leila. "It could allow me to get into the countries to do the negotiations face to face."

"Do you have any leverage?" Ja'far glares a little at Leila. "The answer is no. You don't have anything to offer up."

"Maybe I do…"

"I know you were an assassin, but do you have to be so cryptic?"

Leila smiles at me, but it's sad. She looks down at her left hand towards the ring. In a quick and clearly painful movement, she takes it off. Setting it in her palm, she looks at it and seems stuck in some internal struggle.

"Leila?"

"The company has something Partevia desperately needs. It's easy to negotiate with them." Closing her fist around the ring, she looks up to face everyone. It's clear that everyone is shocked. Does this mean that if Sinbad comes back, she doesn't intend to marry him? "I can only think of one thing that Reim wants, but if giving that up is what it takes, fine."

"What could Reim possibly want?"

"They don't need Sindria, but they want me."

"So you're plan is to just give up," snaps Ja'far. "Leila, they could hold you there for years."

"Forget just imprisoning her. They could put her to death," speaks up Maat. We all look at Leila waiting for an answer.

"They won't do that."

"Why not?!" Ja'far glares at Leila. He's furious and I'm just kind of shocked.

"Killing me gives me the chance to destroy them."

"How," I ask.

"Simple. I have a story that would sell even better than Sinbad's." She watches as every seems to think this over. "It would certainly not look good if they killed a person who was forced against their will to do something so traumatizing. Especially, since the crimes were forced on a impressionable child who changed her ways. Go into the history of how this all started with a war that killed her father's entire family to start this chain of events."

"That may actually help, but Reim doesn't know that. You'd have to get them to listen."

"I could get you an audience with the Senate and maybe even the priestess for Reim." Our focus turns towards Amina. "My Father was a member of the Fanalis Corps there and they worked closely with the Priestess. If I reach out, I think I could get an audience."

"That gives us absolutely zero guarantees that it would work."

"What about hurting their trade with other countries," says Maat now gaining the focus of the group. "Heliohapt is a major supplier of medicinal good. If that trade were to stop, they would be in serious trouble."

"Sasan supplies them with a shocking amount of minerals. That could be catastrophic with the size of their military."

"You all actually think this could work?!"

Leila turns towards Ja'far and nods.

"And by work, I mean give me a shorter sentence and avoid death."

"So you don't-"

"I don't think I'm getting away without some type of imprisonments for the crimes they have against me. I think this will give me the chance to come home though."

"That makes me more worried. Leila, we don't know what they could do to you if you did that."

"Sin didn't know what Maader could do to us, but he still went. We have one shot at this and I'm willing to take it."

We all hesitate and look around the room. Most of us are a little uncertain, but there isn't much else we could do.

"Are we all in agreement?"

"I don't really see many other options," sighs Drakon. "I think I speak for all of Sinbad's allies, when I say you have our support."

"We're all in too," speaks up Maat. "None of us like this, but you're confident, so we'll trust you."

"Seriously?!"

Ja'far stares at Leila as she looks at him apologetically.

"I told you not to rush making a decision! This is exactly that!"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No, but give me some time to think it over."

"I don't have time." Leila watches as he stares at her. There's this moment of realization in her eyes as she looks away. "I'll make you a deal. If you come up with a better plan before we do this, I'll forget that I ever mentioned this. Until then, we work towards this."

"That's not good enough."

"That's all I'm willing to offer."

"Fine." With that final word, Ja'far gets up and leaves the room. He doesn't even glance at Leila or anyone else.

"Let's call it a night. Making any plans can wait until tomorrow."

Silently and uncomfortably, everyone starts to leave out. A few stop to offer some comfort to Leila, but it falls on deaf ears. Drakon pauses and pats my head before squeezing Leila's shoulder. They share this knowing look before she laughs slightly to herself and he leaves.

"You're probably going through a lot right now," comments Maat pausing next to Leila. Leila just nods. "You know we're all here to talk if you need to, right?"

"I know. Just not tonight."

Maat nods and leaves with Uri, shutting the door behind her. Leila flops into a seat and leans back with her eyes shut.

"Ja'far hates me again." She pauses to look at me. "What about you? You hate me?"

"No, and Ja'far is just mad. I am too, but it's not like I came up with a better idea." She nods and studies her engagement ring. "Why did you take it off? What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to keep it for now," she sighs. "Right now, I'm frustrated with Sinbad. I'd need to know something before ever saying that we're engaged again."

"Which is?"

"Why he left? If he has a good reason or any at all, I'll probably be putting this back on."

"Why probably?"

"Because I'm not certain of very much at the moment."

We sit there silently before Leila gets up.

"I'm calling it a night and going to put Rafa to bed. I could use a hand."

"I'm in," I say standing up with her. "You should probably find Ja'far and apologize afterwards."

"I will."

She sticks the ring in her pocket and takes a deep breath as we leave.

"One more step. That's all I need to worry about right now."


	87. Chapter 87

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 87

—Leila's POV—

"Last call, Ja'far."

I turn towards my little brother as he shoots me a heated glare. While he isn't as vocal about his frustrations, he's still very unhappy with me. I've had very few conversations with him that haven't resulted in some yelled over the past few months.

"I don't mind this part of the plan," he snaps quickly. "I still have time to come up with an alternative for Reim. You're rushing it."

"Ja'far, we have our meeting there in less than two weeks. We're out of time to make any changes to the plan and you know that."

"I don't know that, Leila." He glares at Salena, who goes to agree with me. She decides to stay silent instead. "I'm not giving up. I'll think of something."

"And if you can't…"

Drakon shoves my shoulder as Maat flicks my ear. Both know that Ja'far is pretty worked up about this, but I'm not going to sugarcoat it. The situation is awful, and it could quickly get worse. I don't want to give him hope, only to crush it at a later date.

"Then I don't know…"

I reach over and squeeze his shoulder as he looks ahead. His jaw is clenches tightly and his brow furrowed.

"What did you think happened after everything with Sham Lash when we were kids?"

"I thought you were dead."

"And Maader?"

"Sold to someone to use how they wish."

"After I left for Heliohapt?"

"I didn't have the slightest clue, but I figured you got in trouble."

"And when the battle with Partevia broke out."

"I figured that you were dead."

"And yet here I am." He turns towards me and sighs. "I'll never guarantee that I'm coming home. Or that if I do, I'll be the same. I can guarantee that I'll be fighting with everything I have to make it back to my family. And I think we both know that I have a lot more fight in me than people expect."

"Will you stop trying to be so optimistic?"

"It is a bit odd and slightly terrifying." I turn to glare at Drakon. "You were so quiet and sad when we first met. Sinbad was always trying to make you smile in the dungeon."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You did have a sad streak in there," interrupts Amina. "When you first got to Heliohapt, but that was justified."

"Let's just go to the meeting," I remark turning to pout in peace.

"That's more like it." I use my hip to knock Salena into Ja'far. He glares at the young magician as she barely suppresses a giggle.

I let Drakon take the lead as we move to meet the Senate for Partevia. I'm a bit perplexed as to why we aren't meet win Barbarossa, but I'm sure I'll get my answer soon enough.

I watch as young workers scurry around like fearful animals. They have every right to act that way. Currently, Sindria's agreement with the country is null and void. If something isn't done quickly their economy will collapse.

"How are you holding up Drakon?"

He glances at me, but looks ahead as we approach.

"I'm not bothered by this, if that's what you're asking." Drakon eyes me carefully. "Partevia was headed to destruction. Barbarossa was never going to be able to save it."

"He's losing power quickly. People don't speak a word about him," whispers Amina. "That will play to our advantage."

"I'd like to speak with him while here."

Everyone stops walking and turns to stare at me. I pause and look around at a mix of curious and annoyed expression.

"Why?"

I watch Salena move slightly away from Ja'far. If I was Sinbad, I'd be scared that he would attack, but he won't hit me.

"To assert my dominance." Ja'far looks about ready to burst into flames. "Make sure he knows to not mess with us. The usual stuff."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope."

"Salena, is she drunk?"

"I already answered."

"I don't smell alcohol on her breath," comments Amina stepping closer.

"Uh…guys…"

"You're not going."

"Yes, I am."

"I'll go with her." I turn quickly towards Drakon. "She can handle herself Ja'far. And this is her decision, but if it makes everyone feel better, I'll go as well."

"You don't have to Drakon." He looks at me quickly before facing ahead.

"Trust me. There's no reason I wouldn't be able to go."

"Alright."

I pause and wait as Drakon talks to the guard to allow us into the Senate room. I follow Drakon as Salena whisper something to Ja'far who shoot her a rather fierce glare. The two have been arguing a lot lately. It could be teenager stuff. Maybe I should ask Maat since the both talk to her.

"Welcome," speaks up one of the Senators. Based on his formal robes, I would assume that he is in charge. "We're honored that the Sindria Trading Company is still considering doing business with us."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," replies Drakon firmly. "The negotiations have yet to be completed."

"Of course," he replies quickly. The fear in his voice causes it to shake. "May I ask if you're now in charge of the company with the mysterious disappearance of Sinbad?"

"Actually, I am." I step next to Drakon and smile at the man standing before me. The Senate leader steps back, his eyes wide. "I don't think that we've properly met before."

"You're-"

"Ready to start negotiations when you are," I say calmly. I don't fail to notice that Drakon is slightly smirking at this response. "Shall we? I don't intend to take too much time, and honestly, my requirements are quite simple."

"Y-yes," he stutters. I continue to smile as he backs up. "Come with me and the committee will start discussing everything."

I nod and follow with everyone close behind.

Partevia will be the easy part.

—Later That Day—

"That went better than I expected," I comment to Drakon as we make our way towards Barbarossa living quarters.

"Considering how much you terrified them, it was fairly standard." I raise an eyebrow as Drakon looks down at me. "You're more intimidating than you know."

"Really?"

"I first met you and after finding out who you were was about to leave and forget that I saw you. My pride was the only thing that kept me there."

"And now."

"You're about as scary as Kikiriku."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes, but it frustrates Sinbad. He was fiercely protective of you."

"That seems really strange to me now. Maybe because I was all that was left from his life in Tison."

"Possibly."

I stop in front of the door, debating how to do this. I was told that Barbarossa is unwell, so do I just barge in or-

I jump as Drakon slams the door open.

"You were going to do that regardless," he points out, ushering for me to go inside.

I decide to go in and not argue, only to pause and have Drakon bump into me.

This is maybe he most satisfying thing I have ever seen.

"What!? How are you here!?"

I watch as Barbarossa cowers in the corner of the room. Clearly, the battle has left him crippled and if he wasn't such an ass I'd pity him.

"We were allies, weren't we?" My voice drips with enough sarcasm to put Ja'far to shame. I step close to Barbarossa, noticing that his metal vessels sit on the wooden table. The entire room looks like a hoarder lives here and refuses to leave. "And you're little brother wanted to check up on you, Barbs."

"Get out, you psychopath!"

Before he can utter another syllable, I force him onto the ground, my foot lightly pressing on his throat. He grips my ankle, but there is no strength behind his hold. His eyes are wide with fear and malice.

"You know, I wanted to come here and kill you. Get revenge for everything you've done. To Sinbad, our friends, me. This though…is laughable. You're so damn pathetic. All talk and nothing to back it up."

Barbarossa goes to say something, but can't. I turn to Drakon.

"This creep threatened to rape me for his own gain. And the ass was damn proud of himself for his little plan. I should have listened to Sin and walked away from this island, but I was so stupid. I should have known we couldn't trust him even slightly."

"He-"

"Oh yeah, but what he did to you was worse. Ran his own brother out of his home. It's such a pathetic and disgusting thing to do. Looking now at how you turned out compared to him, I wonder if it was jealously. He knew you were better than him."

"Leila…"

I look down at the shell of a man squirming beneath my foot.

I lift my foot as the man gasps for air and moves away from me and his metal vessels.

"I wanted to come here and kill you so badly. I may just leave you here to rot and suffer."

"You," he growls at me. I watch as he grows more frustrated.

"Allow you to sit here and watch Partevia continue without you. Watch you're country only survive because of some foreigner."

I move out of the way as Barbarossa lunges for me. Once he's misses, I turn and kick him in the stomach. It sends him crashing into the wall with a bang.

Going over, I wrap my hand around his throat and watch panic fill his eyes.

"I'm going to leave you sitting here alive to watch everything you manipulated from people crumbles. Turn to dust and disappear without a trace and not have a soul care. Like what would happen if you died. You'd disappear without anyone in the world caring."

"Leila." I glance at Drakon as he comes over. "Let go."

I hesitate but take my hand back and step away from Barbarossa, only for Drakon to grab his brother by the shoulders and slam him into the wall. I watch as Drakon growl, his eyes focused on his brothers.

This I was not expecting.

"You have nothing left," remarks Drakon in a scary calm voice. "There is nothing left for you to do to me or anyone else. Here's some advice for you, _brother._ Do as Leila tells you and behave yourself."

Drakon drops Barbarossa and turns to leave. As he comes closer to me, he urges me to leave as his brother cowers behind the furniture.

I watch as Drakon shura the door behind us, refusing to look back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Drakon-"

"I had a thousand things I wanted to say, but that doesn't matter. He won't change from this controlling and egotistical man completely unafraid to use anyone to his advantage. I just wanted to stand up for myself."

"You certainly did." I offer a smile as he nods. "Even had me a bit scared. Any chance you feel better?"

"Not until we're out of Partevia."

I watch as Drakon walks away. Hopefully, he will be okay.

—Drakon's POV—

I open the door to the room Leila is in hoping to invite her to join the rest of us for dinner.

I feel a bit like I owe her. She gave me a chance to stand up to Barbarossa today. Get some closure over this whole business. It would be nice if she would come and give me a chance to properly thank her.

It's clear that she has no intentions of leaving the room tonight though. Already dressed in sleeping clothes with paper spread across the table, she's settled into a chair.

While Ja'far has been giving her a hard time, Leila's done admirably over the last few months.

Over the years, I've started to think that there may be a issue with her reading. She has issues with letters being backwards and jumbling together when she reads and writes. Headaches when she reads are also very common. Combine that with her only learning to read and write to years ago, and things that everyone at the company does becomes more difficult. She has to work longer and harder than most. She's had more than her fair share of traumas and has to live with that everyday.

And even then, she's increased the companies profits in the last few months. She's taken excellent care of Rafa and helped Hinahoho with his children. She handled the official and Barbarossa today about as well as Sinbad would have.

Her being a metal vessel user is no mistake. She was made for it.

"You going to stand there all night?"

I watch Leila smile knowingly without so much as looking up.

"Depends. We're going to get dinner. Do you want to join us?"

"I would but…" After a pause she gestures to all the work she is working on. It takes a moment, but she smiles a bit and laughs. "Sin made it look so easy."

"No he didn't." Leila raises an eyebrow at my comment. "He just relied on Ja'far to help him get it done."

"Yeah, but he was no slouch." She stands up to get a different document. "Granted, I just about refuse to let Ja'far help."

"Or Hinahoho. Or Salena. Or anyone under the age of 16. Not that it isn't justified." She chuckles a little to herself. "You are pretty strict about no one overworking themselves."

"I always feel guilty about the younger ones working," she sighs. "Can I ask you something?"

I nod. She sighs and closes her eyes for a second. The stress is clearly starting to wear on her.

"Am I actually doing okay at this? I'm not actually fucking it all up and people are just covering it up because they feel bad? People aren't mad that I'm in charge?"

"Do you know Alya?"

"Yeah." Leila nods and smiles. "She's worked for the company since it first opened in Reim and meet her husband through working with us. Has those two adorable little girls. She handles invoicing."

"Last week, she requested a meeting with me."

"Uh oh."

"Don't panic," I warn as Leila's smile falls. "She did come to talk to me about you, but it was all good. She actually wanted to take on more work."

"What!? She has those two little ones at home! No way! I'd rather she was asking for time to spend with them or-"

"Easy," I say with a laugh. She pauses and looks horribly embarrassed. This is becoming more and more common. Perhaps it's the stress getting to her. "Truth is, she hasn't been able to tell that Sinbad isn't still running the company except for two things. The first is that she actually works with you."

"And the second?"

"She's seen Ja'far and Salena having run around the company. And had to yell at them a few times for trying to spy on something."

"Of course they were," laughs Leila weakly.

"The point is, she and everyone else sees that you're working hard at this." Leila looks at me, truly worried about everything. "There are bound to be missteps and problems. You're working to make sure you do right by them. As far as anyone is concerned, that's all they need. You doing this well for the company is just a bonus. It just makes them want to keep going and try harder."

"Thanks Drakon," she comments with a smile. "I needed to hear that."

"Make sure you get some rest. I'll have Salena or Ja'far bring you something back."

I go to leave, but pause as Leila comes over. She pulls me down towards her and kisses my cheek quickly. I blush as she looks away, a bit embarrassed. I didn't even realize that blushing was possible in this form.

"Thank you for turning out to be this really great friend." She doesn't look up at me. Instead she focuses on the ground.

"Considering the number of times Sinbad made me promise to take care of you if something bad happened, I probably don't deserve that thanks." This earns a laugh from Leila.

"You're going to be an excellent husband for Sahel," teases Leila. She smiles again before I can argue. "Have a nice night. I'll see everyone in the morning."

I can't help but glare a little before sighing. I wish her a goodnight before leaving, knowing that she'll be okay. She doesn't tease like that unless she's feeling at least a bit optimistic.


	88. Chapter 88

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 88

—Leila's POV—

I stretch and watch the sun rise over the ocean's horizon. It's casts this warm golden glow over the world.

I wonder if this is how Sinbad saw the world? With a golden light emphasizing all the opportunities and chances to do something great. What if that is how people saw the world? Through the color of their eyes. That would explain why I've always been a bit hesitant at least. And reckless.

"You shouldn't be out." I turn and see Ja'far coming towards me. He's frowning, dressed and ready for the meeting today. He's refusing to meet my eyes though. "If someone spots you-"

"You worry too much," I sigh. This gets Ja'far to look at me. "Did you treat Sinbad like this? Like he couldn't possibly manage to pull everything he had planned off."

"Do you remember that conversation we had the night before you were exiled?" I stay silent, knowing where this is going. "You were asking all these questions and making plans to get away from Sham Lash with me. I really thought that you would pull it off. If anyone could, it would have been you."

"But then I didn't."

"I think that's why I play devil's advocate to you and Sinbad. I truly believed that would be able to do whatever you said." Ja'far looks at the sun as it ascends slowly into the sky. "For a while, I watched you get beaten and stand up with a smile and sarcastic comment. When I realized you weren't invincible, I realized that no one is."

"I'm going to make it out of this."

"Don't make promises, Leila. That only makes it worse if-"

"I don't need a lecture of that Ja'far." He turns towards me and has the decency to look away as I hold up the engagement ring that I now wear on a chain around my neck. "I know about that more than you're willing to realize. And I'm not making promises. I'm stating facts. Because if there is even a chance that Sinbad is alive, I want my chance to give him a god damn earful for everything that's happened."

Ja'far just nods silently. I do too and enjoy the warmth from the sun. I've found that this has become my new favorite time of day. Maybe because I didn't pay attention to it as much before. Maybe it's because I like watching people get up and face a new day rather than go to bed tired and worn.

"It means a lot that you worry about me." Ja'far doesn't reply. "Even to this day I worry that we'll never be close. I mean, you are my little brother, so it's important that you like me."

"I've always like and admired you," he scoff, failing to sound annoyed. "I've been angry with you, but never disliked you."

I nudge him a bit as he mutters about how childish I can be.

"Last call for any alternatives…"

"I have nothing," he replies calmly. "And I shouldn't have tried to come up with a solution. I trust you to do what you think is best. Just make sure you stand your ground."

I nod and pull Ja'far into a hug. He doesn't reply right away, but does hug back eventually. I let go as he takes a deep breath.

"You're not allowed to get any taller," I tease. Ja'far just rolls his eyes at me. "I like you being my adorable little brother."

"I don't." He rolls his eyes before turning his back to the ocean. "I'm going inside, Leila. Do you-"

"Just a few more minutes." Ja'far nods and goes to leave, but pauses again.

"Also, happy birthday, Leila." I nod, and Ja'far seems to understand that I don't want to acknowledge that much today. "We leave in an hour for the meeting. Try to relax until then."

I nod and keep my eyes focused ahead. If I look at him, the tears that are steadily pressuring my eyes with fall. The lump in my throat will give way to sobs and I'll be a complete mess.

I can't let that happen.

I need for this deal to go my way.

—Later That Day—

"Amina, why would you do this!?"

I glare at the Fanalis Corps member as he glares at Amina. She stands her ground as the priestess watches me closely.

"It was the only way to assure that Lady Leila-"

"Tsubaki," snaps the young Fanalis man. "She's a killer, and has murdered countless-"

"Been coerced into killing members of the Reim Military by a Partevian regime that stole me as a child form my birthplace of Heliohapt."

"That's a rather unique way to word it, don't you think." I smile as the Priestess smiles at me. "Muu, sit down so we can discuss the matters at hand. They did go to all this trouble."

"Thank you, Priestess Scheherazade," I comment sitting down in front of her.

Muu glares at me and remains standing behind the magi. Drakon and Ja'far both stand behind me as Amina sits down next to me. Her doing so is more to show Muu that she cannot be intimidated by him. Salena stands next to Ja'far, clearly a bit nervous.

"I take it that you're here because of the deal you attempted to make with us feel through?"

"Yes and no." She smiles, clearly intrigued. "That deal was very generous on you and your country's part. While I acknowledge that it has indeed lapsed, I'd like to propose making a new agreement."

"Do you have a proposal then?" I nod and slide her the scroll with the details. She skims through it before passing it to Muu. He looks physically disgusted by it. "You know that it's far to good to ever be true."

"Then tell me what you would require be changed. I have a three conditions that I will not budge on, but the rest…"

"I have a guess as to what those three conditions are, but would you mind clarifying?"

"Obviously, not being allowed to kill me. Being left in one piece, so no loss of limb. And no retributions forced on the Sindria Trading Company."

"So you're saying that I could agree to these terms and force you into a lifetime imprisoned for your actions."

"You won't."

"Rather blunt. You get that from you Grandmother." I let my smile fall and notice Scheherazade smile. "Did you think we didn't know each other? She was a magi after all."

"Fair point. I didn't expect you to speak so plainly about her. I barely know anything about her."

"While I would love to discuss her more, I am curious about your comment."

"It's quite simple. I can send Reim into turmoil if the length of my sentence is less than my liking."

"Detail will make my decision far easier to make."

"You know my story and my past. If word were to get out to the public, it could create a great deal of distrust between the people of Reim and the governing bodies. Imagine what it would do to Reims relations with all of the countries that do business with Sindria." I watch as Muu seems to hesitate and Scheherazade smiles. "That's the last possible thing that I want to happen."

"Let's say, I'm entertaining this idea then." I nod as the childlike blond woman smiles. "What time frame would you recommend?"

"I'd love to recommend a week, but that would be unreasonable." She nods as I lean back. "Five years. One for each year that I was active against Reim."

"You were a bounty hunter until sixteen. I think your math is wrong."

"I'd need proof to agree with that. I know you don't have any."

"That is a bit odd. It went missing several days ago."

"Strange indeed."

"Lady Scheherazade, we can't trust her." I watch as Muu tries to pursuance the Magi. "We should-"

"I'll send the agreement to the Senate and have them sign it. You'll be taken into Reim's custody one year from now. This is under the condition that you sign ownership of the Sindria Trading Company to someone else."

"It sounds like we have a deal."

"I recommend you leave for Balbadd as soon as possible. I'll finalize everything with the Senate and send word to you there."

"That sounds perfect. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"I wouldn't sound so smug." I raise an eyebrow as she smiles in an unnerving manner. "I am only doing this out of respect for your grandmother. If you were anyone else, you wouldn't be walking out of here."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I stand up to leave as everyone follows me out. I feel relieved and hallow. Like I'm going to start drowning soon.

"Leila, are you okay?"

"Let's get on the ship and go home."

"Hold on, Leila." Ja'far grabs onto my arm. The moment I turn towards him, he looks away. "Never mind. You're right. Let's head back."

—Ja'far's POV—

I watch as Leila leans on the taffrail staring off into space.

This is really strange to me. Sinbad had confided in me that Leila had some struggles before. He'd caught her try to hurt herself years ago and be so sad and anxious she had trouble getting up. I never really saw that. By the time they reunited, all he had to do was maybe hold her for a while and comfort her for a few minutes before she could pick herself up.

Maybe it's a sign that they didn't have a healthy relationship, but I can't really say. He did make her happy.

I'll kick his ass for doing this to her when he gets back.

I watch as Drakon goes over, but Leila just waves his concern off. He seems defeated, but walks away towards a visibly upset Salena and Amina.

I go over, not really sure what to say.

"Twenty-five." I watch as Leila doesn't move her gaze. "I'm going to be 25 before I am free of all this bull shit because I got punished for being born." I watch as she takes a deep breath before looking pissed. "It doesn't matter what side of this stupid dispute. I get screwed by both. This isn't fucking right."

"There's nothing you can do about it. You just have to keep going."

"Doesn't mean this doesn't suck." She frowns and grips on the railing so tightly her knuckles turn white. "Am I really that bad of a person?"

I go over and hug her. She pauses but relaxes a bit.

"Uh…Ja'far."

"Shut up and let my comfort you." I watch as Leila starts to smile before laughing as I glare at her. "It's not funny."

"You're so cute," she says with a laugh. She hold me tightly. This had caused the other three to look at us, so I glare at Salena who's struggling to not laugh. "Thanks little bro."

I stumble as does Leila when Salena tackles us in a hug. Leila laughs a little more as I let go and glare at Salena, who grabs onto my arm.

"No! Don't ruin the group hug!"

"Don't act like a child!"

"You two are cute," laughs Leila as Drakon and Amina come over. Amina immediately wraps an arm around Leila's shoulder as Drakon chuckles at Salena and I.

"I am not cute."

"Yes you are," comments Salena.

"So you do have a crush on him." I glare at Leila and watch Salena turn bright red and let go. "Aw, don't be like that."

"Shut up," mutters Salena.

We both look up shocked as Leila hugs the two of us. She starts to shake a little and when I look up Leila is fighting back tears. I haven't seen her cry since I told her that we don't know what happened to Sinbad. And before then it was rare for her to ever show that to someone other than Sinbad.

"Leila…?"

"Sorry," she whispers. I hold her tightly, as does Salena. "Damn it."

"Leila, it's okay," whispers Salena. Leila leans forward, really fighting to keep from crying. "Really."

I flinch as Salena steps on my foot before giving me this look. I stop myself from sighing.

"She's right, Leila."

I watch as Leila breaks down. There isn't anything we can do though.

I'm about ready to kill Sinbad if he comes back.


	89. Chapter 89

So, this is a big announcement. After this chapter there will only a few more (probably 3-4) and an epilogue! Three more weeks and this story will be completed! (The sequel will come along in a couple of months, because I will be taking a short break to work on some original stories and other projects going on in my life.)

I'm really excited and I never thought that this day would come. I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for reading, supporting this story, and giving me your feedback. It means the world to me.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 89

—Leila's POV—

I land on my feet as Uri falls onto his back. He groans and doesn't make any moves to get up.

"You okay?"

"Nope," he groans before moving onto his hands and knees before standing. I've been sparing with him most days to make sure I'm physically ready for imprisonment. "I'm done today. We're not doing this again."

"Fine by me." I go over towards Salena, who's reading through a scroll on the side of the room with Sharrkan watching as I come over. "I have work to do anyways."

I remove my sweat drenched tunic before replacing it with the clean one I brought and letting my hair loose from its ponytail. I lean forward and shake it out, watching as Salena glares a little.

"You're hitting me with your hair," she complains.

"I'm sorry. Do you mean like this?" I shake my hair out again, hitting her lightly on the side of her head. She reaches over and shoves me a little, so I stop.

"You act like you're five."

"And a half," I whine as Salena rolls her eyes. I wave as Ja'far comes into the training room. "I can't be that irresponsible. The company seems to be doing okay."

"You are," snaps Ja'far. I tilt my head to the side, confused. "Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"I just finished sparing with Uri and needed to change. Plus my chest is covered."

"Why aren't you changing in private? Sharrkan is sitting right there."

I look over and sure enough, he's blushing and looking away.

"Would you believe me if I said I've been distracted lately?"

"Only because you have been for six months." I nod and put my shirt on quietly. With a quick apology to Sharrkan and Uri, I leave with Salena and Ja'far following after me. "That's it. You aren't going to ask or say anything else."

"What am I supposed to say, Ja'far?"

"How about telling us that you're scared? Or that you're feeling overwhelmed? Or that you've been drinking-"

"I don't appreciate you implying that I'm a drunk."

"Don't snap at me," warns Ja'far calmly. "I know you aren't, but I saw you drink a total of twice in the two years before all this happened. I've seen you drink six times in the last two months. I'm not saying that you have a problem. But I also want to make sure you don't develop one."

I nod, but his comment isn't sitting well with me. There are so many things going on right now and I know we're all on edge.

"I don't need your worrying about me added to my list of things to deal with." Ja'far hesitates, but nods. "Just trust me."

"Yeah, Ja'far."

I try to not laugh as Ja'far glares at Salena. She smiling rather proudly.

"You're more challenging than Leila to deal with." Salena just smiles and skips ahead. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

"You're not talking to me," teases Salena. "You're lecturing me. There's a difference."

Ja'far grumbles from next to me, looking utterly annoyed as Salena winks at him. I don't think that she knows I'm aware of what she's trying to do. Salena know how amused I am with her and Ja'far arguing, so she hopes it lifts my mood.

Nine out of ten times, it works.

"Come on, you two. We have work to do. You can flirt some other time."

"We are not flirting," they both snap at the same time.

"Sure," I remark, waving them off. "You know, that's what Sin and I…" I pause as my chest feels a little tighter. "Use to tell his Mom."

"Leila-"

"Forget about it," I comment, stopping Salena. "Let's just get back to work."

They share a look and reluctantly keep quiet.

I wish this would stop hurting.

—Later That Night—

I continue through the halls quietly since most people are asleep.

Things have been so quiet over these last several months that I'm starting to feel like I'm losing my mind. There's constantly time and quiet to let someone think in peace. I hate that.

I open the door to the kids room and go in to see Rafa and Hinahoho's children and check that they are all asleep.

Even though I feel like shit, I feel worse for these five kids. They've lost family members that are so important to them for no good reason. Kaija will never get to see her little brother grow up and accomplish his dream. Rurumu won't get to watch her children become sweet and strong family oriented people.

It all fucking sucks.

"Ja'far?"

I move towards the door and peak outside. Just down the hall Salena is knocking on Ja'far's bedroom door quickly, but quietly. She's crying and dressed in her sleeping clothes.

It doesn't take long before Ja'far is at the door. His hair is a mess and he's wiping sleep from his eyes. Ja'far pauses as Salena quickly collided with him and hides her face in his chest while hugging him.

"What happened," he asks quietly. "Are you okay, Salena?"

She shakes her head as he hugs her closely.

"I had that dream again," she says with her voice cracking. I know that she was having nightmares, but she hasn't told me this. "I got scared, and…and-"

"It's okay." Ja'far lets her hold onto him for dear life. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Salena nods into his chest as rubs her back.

"Come on then. You need to get some sleep."

Silently, I watch as the two go back inside and shut the door behind them.

"She hasn't done that for a while."

I jump and go to let out a startled noise, only to have a hand placed firmly over my mouth. I would have attacked if I didn't realize it is Inanaho. I threaten to bit his hand, so he lets go and stops himself from laughing.

"Why the hell did you sneak up on me?"

"It's a bit entertaining."

I shove him and shut the door to the kids room.

"Now come with me," he urges. "We figures you could use some relaxed adult time without having to think about everything."

"What does that mean?"

"Just the grown adults, some drinks, and a few stories. Something to lighten up the mood and lift your spirits?"

"I don't-"

"You've been moping," he assures patting my head. "Now come on."

I sigh and walk down the hall with him towards one of the meeting rooms.

"Do you regret this? Coming with me."

"How long have you been stewing in that thought?"

"Since Kaija died." I watch as Inanaho gives a short laugh to himself. "Why are you-"

"Not a single one of us had freedom to be who we wanted. There were rules and limitation trapping each one of us." Inanaho pauses and looks outside. "Right now I would be out hunting for the shop. Maat would be training to be a soldier. Uri would be doing god knows what. Tif would probably be trying to escape Balbadd as we speak. Rafa would be trained to do housework, which we all know would not end well. Yaffa would be working at an inn, growing to hate her home."

He pauses and points to where Salena is with Ja'far.

"The biggest change of all though is that Salena would be someone's slave. She's still be terrified of all people and have been through worse things than I'm willing to imagine. Not a single one of us regrets this."

"What if I do?"

"Which part?"

"I don't know." I sigh and keep walking. "I really need a drink."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Inanaho get this thoughtful look on his face. A few people have given me that look before, but it's for the wrong reasons.

"That's not why," I comment as he raises a blue eyebrow. "I kind of hate alcohol. It's not exactly tasty. Except for that one. What was it called?"

"I don't remember," he laughs. "The floral one that Maat's family sent." I nod as he shakes his head and smiles.

"I like how it hurts when it goes down. That's something I need. Maybe it's my messed up childhood, but pain gives me this clarity. It's a reality check and reminder to think. I hate being drunk. I've don't it twice and never again."

"Would you mind telling Ja'far that?" I pause and look up at the large warrior. At the mention of Ja'far, he seems a little intimidated. "He been on a bit of a…mission. He thinks it's a different problem."

"I'll talk to him," I remark with a small laugh of my own. "Don't tell me that your intimidated by him."

"Only slightly less that you."

"Is that an insult?"

"Only slightly."

As I roll my eyes, Inanaho opens the door for me.

"It's about damn time!"

I stumble as an arm if thrown around my shoulder. Glaring, I remove Latif's arm and step away from the slightly drunk Balbadd native.

"Should you really be drinking," I ask. He just shrugs and takes a seat next to Amina, who he almost spills his drink on.

Looking around the room, I realize how true what Inanaho had said was. Other than Yaffa, my households are all here along with Drakon and Pipirika. Hinahoho is probably asleep since his kids are early risers. Sahel is still a little hesitant to join in with us because she helped Serendine. Everyone already has a drink and his happily reminiscing.

"About time," teases Uri. He glance at me before going to remove his arm around draped across the back of Maat's chair. He doesn't get to before Latif kicks him for being cautious. He's been a bit hesitant to be open about his relationship with Maat with Sinbad being gone. "As you can see someone started drinking already."

"Yes I can," I remark as I sit down. While I'm tempted to join in with the drinking I probably won't. "So, what's everyone talking about?"

"How Latif fell off the boat," comments Amina. She smiles as Latif starts to complain loudly.

The people here are a massive part of why I'm trying so hard to not mess up. I have six months with them until everything changes even more. Who knows where we'll all be in five years or if we'll be close to the same people we are now. This may not be a common occurrence ever again. Hell, we may end up not getting along at all.

"Leila."

I snap out of my thought and turn towards Maat. Everyone is watching me with a mix of pity and concern.

"You okay? You zoned out there."

"I think so," I reply to Maat. She frown and doesn't look away. "Just coming to a realization that time's limited. I should be making the most of it instead of being all nervous and upset."

"It's okay to feel like that though," warns Amina, pushing Latif a bit away so she can look at me.

"Yeah, but let's just enjoy what we can."

"Cheers to that," remarks Latif standing up excitedly. This time he manages to splash both Amina and me. "Let's party."

"I don't think so," remarks Inanaho. The Imuchakk reaches over and takes the drink from Latif, who fixes a glare at the taller man. "You're done for tonight, little man."

"I think we found a nickname he'll like less than Tif." I smile as Latif focuses his pink eyes on me with a glare.

There's just the slightest pause in the room before people are laughing.

I definitely need to make the most of these next six months.


	90. Chapter 90

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 90

—Six Months Later—

"Do you think I can go in," I ask Hinahoho as he exits the office Ja'far had holed himself up in for the last few days.

"He's not exactly in a good mood," warns the Imuchakk man. "I don't think that waiting will help anything."

I nod as Hinahoho pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Be careful," he warns quietly. "We all want you back home."

"I know," I remark feeling my hands shaking. "Just keep an eye on everyone. Ja'far and Salena especially. And don't let the kids run you ragged."

"Understood," he comments with a laugh before letting go. "I'll see you when you get back."

I nod and watch as he walks away. I've already said goodbye to everyone, except for my Households, Salena, and Ja'far. I left a note for Sinbad in case he ever does come home and the engagement ring with my metal vessels.

The door creaks quietly as I push it open and let the light from the room flood the hallway. At the wooden table, Ja'far is standing and working feverishly on accounting records for the company. He knows that I'm here, but won't look up.

"Ja'far?"

Ja'far doesn't respond, but pauses for just a split second. His eyes are hidden by his messy hair, but his lips are pursed together in a harsh line.

"I have to go." I move closer as he continues to work. He doesn't even look in my direction as far as I can tell. "Ja'far."

I put my hand on his shoulder and watch as he freezes. Ja'far stands there completely still, refusing to look up. I can feel he's starting to shake.

"Come here," I whisper and pull him into a hug. Ja'far doesn't say anything as I rest my chin on his head and rub his back. "You're going to be fine. Please don't upset yourself."

"Don't go."

"I have to. You know that."

"No you don't. Run away and leave Balbadd. Just get the hell away from Reim."

"I'd never be able to see any of you again." Ja'far goes to argue, but chooses not to. "I'd live the rest of my life alone and constantly looking over my shoulder. I'd lose my family and friends forever. That's something I can't survive again."

"You don't know what they'll do to you though. Leila, they could ruin your life with this."

"I have to take that risk. You'll be okay though. Don't get upset. I'll be back in a couple of years and this will all be behind us."

"Stop lying to me," he snaps, not moving from my hold. "You're terrified and know that isn't how this works. You're going to come back scarred and a different person."

"So?" Ja'far tenses up. "I was terrified of Sinbad and his Mom. I was terrified to stay with the company. But look at what it got me. I had some amazing years with someone who loved me and all my faults. I gained family and friends I can count of completely. I got my little brother back. I'm going to take being terrified as a sign that this is going to end up being something I need to do."

"I hate when you get all sappy and sweet." I can't help but laugh a little. "You're supposed to be sarcastic and over-confident."

I swallow the lump in my throat and hold Ja'far more tightly. He turns and hugs me back finally, his head on my shoulder looking away from me.

"I'm not really feeling that today." My voice cracks a bit. "For a while that's going to be your job."

He nods and doesn't make any mores to let go.

"You're shaking Leila."

"I thought you were…"

"It's definitely you. Do you want me to go with you to the docks? I know Maat and Amina are going with you, but-"

"We both know that minute I walk out the door, Salena's going to run to you crying." He nods and takes a deep breath. "Promise you won't work to hard. That you'll take good care of yourself. If I find out you don't, I'll escape just so I can scold you myself."

"Okay," he says quietly. "Don't instigate them. You're too good at that for your own safety."

"I'll try." Ja'far relaxes a bit and lets go with a step back. He still won't look at me, but I can see that he's ready to cry. "Please don't do that."

He nods and wipes at his eyes.

"It was just a piece of you hair in my eyes," he mutters. I don't believe him.

"I love you, little bro. Please be careful and don't worry too much."

"Only if you do the same," he remarks finally looking at me. "I love you, Leila. Even though you act more like the younger of us."

"That's how you want to leave this," I tease. He nods with a laugh. "With an insult."

"At least that way you have to come back so I can apologize."

"I like that logic. Sound like us."

I give Ja'far one last hug before turning around and going to the door. Now I'm the one who can't look at him.

"I'm really sorry."

"Leila-"

I don't wait to hear what else he has to say. This isn't right. I shouldn't be leaving again like this, but there's no damn choice at this point. No matter that it isn't my fault, I still feel guilty. Stepping quietly towards the exit I can hear everyone else waiting and talking quietly.

"Hi."

I stumble as I walk around the corner and Salena tackles me in a hug. She grabs onto my waist, already crying softly.

"Easy there," I remark pulling her away just slightly so I can give her a proper hug. "You're going to make yourself sick if you get so upset."

"Please don't go," she asks quietly. "It's too dangerous."

"So are dungeons, but you followed me into several of those," I reply. "I have to do this, and it will work out. Just hang in there for me."

She nods and lets go as Yaffa comes over and hugs me now. She not quite crying, but is pretty close.

"Leila, I did something yesterday…"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I mean-. Never mind."

"Yaffa-"

"It can wait until you come back. Sorry. I'm just worried."

"Don't be. It will work out. Make sure you take care of yourself, okay?" She nods and lets go stepping away quickly. I look over at Inanaho, who nods in agreement that he'll keep an eye on her.

"I can't believe that you got stuck in this shitty situation," scolds Latif. He wraps his one arm around me. "There are days when I want to smack some sense into that head of your's."

"Funny. I think the same thing about you." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Don't let those cousins if your's get away with things. And make sure you heal up."

"I am healed." He pauses before holding me just a bit tighter. "I'll come see you once this is over. Until then, I'll be in Balbadd if anything goes wrong."

"Thanks. I'll miss you, Tif."

"Don't call me that." He lets go and pauses. "I'd miss you more if you took that mutt with you."

He flinches as Inanaho flicks him in the ear and nudges Latif aside.

"Good luck, Leila," comments the large man hugging me gently. It's funny, but he worries about his strength hurting us. "I have faith that you'll be okay."

"Thanks for lying," I mutter as he shrugs and Uri comes over.

Uri just clasps me on the shoulder and we share this look. We both know what it was like living how I did before. I stand a chance of coming out of this. And I will.

"I know we're going with you, but I don't want to put on some public emotional display," remarks Maat hugging me. "I'm mad at you for this."

"So is everyone else."

She lets go as Amina silently hugs me. There's no way the half-Fanalis will say anything right now. She'd breakdown.

Amina lets go and turns towards Maat trying to not get upset.

"Come here," I urge Salena. She does and hugs me tightly, crying. "This will be okay. I'll be back before you know it."

"I don't like this. They're going to hurt you and then… Leila, what if you can't come back."

"You know me better than that," I whisper. "All you have to do is hang in there and keep living your life. I'll be back and things will take some time, but we'll be okay."

"Leila, but-"

"I don't want to hear that," I urge gently. "I promise that in the end, everything will work out."

"Okay…"

"Are you going to be okay?"

Salena nods a little.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

There's a pause before she nods again. I smooth her brown hair and rub her back. She shakes a little, crying quietly.

"Salena, I have to leave."

"Just another second," she pleads. I crouch down and hold her closer. "You're family. I don't want to lose anymore." She whispered her fear so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"You won't."

I let go as Salena goes and hugs Latif. He's reluctant, but hugs her close as she watches me. Before I can say anything else, a wet nose his forcing itself against my palm.

"You coming with me to say bye, Star." The dog whimpers and rubs against my leg. "Alright then."

I look towards all my frowning allies and take a deep breath.

"I **will** see all of you in five years, so you better all be okay and have kept living your damn lives."

"What damn choice do we have," remarks Latif. "We're going to have to take care of your reckless ass."

"You're really lucky that I like you," I sigh at him. I wave and head for the door.

"Good luck, Leila." Inanaho keeps talking as I leave with Maat and Amina next to me and Star walking close enough to me that I could trip. "You're going to need it."

"If I didn't have bad luck, I'd have none at all," I muse thinking about Esra. How would she or Vartan have reacted to this? What would Sinbad have said?

"Leila?"

"I'm tired," I sigh in response to Amina. "I'm just really tired."

They both nod as we make our way to the docks. No matter what happened, I haven't felt this worn for the past few years. I hardly want to move let alone face what's ahead of me. Maybe Ja'far was right and this was a mistake.

But being alone for the rest of my damn life would have been worse.

The three of us and Star stop at a slightly more deserted stop waiting for the guards from Reim. I could allow for this to happen at the company. That could have ruined us.

"It's kind of quiet today," remarks Maat as I pet Star, who is still whimpering against my legs. "That might be better though. At least it won't be such a spectacle."

"Hopefully not." I muse crossing my arms over plain tunic that I'm wearing. I had picked up some inexpensive clothes, because I'm certainly not going to be able to keep them.

I watch as Star starts to rapidly bark and jump a bit.

"Easy, Star. Calm down."

"Leila?"

I feel my stomach drop and my throat tighten. I force myself to glance up at Maat and Amina. They both look like they've seen a ghost. I feel Star's soft fur brush against my hand as he dashed to the person behind me.

"Leila?"

I stand up and turn around slowly.

My heart is pounding and I can hear the blood pumping quickly through my body. My hands start to shake and I can feel my legs getting unsteady.

Golden eyes filled with worry and relieve meet mine the second I turn around.

"Sin…"

Before anything can be said, I get pulled against him and feel the warmth radiating from his body. His lips are on mine desperately as I hesitate. It doesn't take more than feeling his hand tangle in my hair before I give in to the kiss and grip his shirt to pull him closer.

I pull away panting as he hugs me close, his face hidden in my hair as I feel his breath against my neck.

"Are you okay," he whispers as he moves to look at me. I let myself reach out and touch his cheek which is rough with the slightest amount of stubble. He looks like so disheveled, but stronger and…more mature than I remember. "Leila, I'm so sorry. I had to and…I don't know how to explain." He stops and pulls me tightly against his chest as I move my hand away from his face. "Please say something."

"I didn't think you were coming back," I whisper shutting my eyes and hiding my face against his shoulder. As much as it hurts to be able to say that, it's what I really started to believe recently.

"Come on, love," he whispers. His voice cracks slightly. "I'd never be able to do that for good."

I look towards him and trace my hand along his firm shoulder towards his chest. His hand finds mine and pauses where the engagement ring sat for months.

"I suppose I have a lot to make up for." He offers me a sad smile and kisses me again, even more gently than I though possible from him. He pulls away and kisses my forehead. "God, I've missed you. It's okay now. I'm not going anywhere like that again. I promise that-"

I feel my throat start to close and I push Sinbad away from me. He lets go and steps back more from the shock than force behind my actions.

"Leila-"

"Please just…go back to the company?"

"Wait. Leila, please don't-"

"I'm sorry. There's a letter there that explains everything. I can't explain right now."

"Leila, please don't push me away. I know you're probably mad-"

"I stopped being mad months ago, when I accepted what comes next. That doesn't mean that I want you to see this though."

"What are you talking about? Leila, just tell me. Whatever it is-"

"You can't fix this. Please just walk away this once."

"I'm not walking away from you. From us. There's no way."

"I'm not asking that. I mean physically. I love you and this hurts so please. Don't make this worse on me."

He goes to argue, but stops as Maat clears her throat. I look behind Sinbad and see the guards from Reim arriving.

"I need you to do this for me. If you watch this, I don't think that I'll ever be able to face you again."

"Leila, is that really want you want right now?" I nod and hug him one last time as he firmly wraps his arms around my trembling body. "What's wrong? Are you doing ill or…?" He pauses and squeezes me close before letting go and stepping back. I meet his regretful eyes and nod. "For you I will. I don't like this."

"I know." My chest feels tight. He's finally home and I'm disappearing for years now. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead again as I look down. I can't face him. "Promise me-"

"I can't make promises right now." I take a deep breath as Sinbad steps away. "It will make sense once you read the letter and talk to Ja'far. Please, just go."

I watch as he walks away reluctantly with urging from Amina. A young girl follows him as I can feel his eyes on me.

"Leila?"

"I can't believe this," I whisper to Maat as the footsteps of the Reim soldiers get louder as they approach.

"Tsubaki." I nod looking down. I can hear Sinbad yell for me and at Amina to stop keeping him from coming over. "Look at me."

I do as the soldier instructs, watching out of the corner of my eye as Sinbad freezes. The guards eyes are cold and bitter towards me. I keep myself from trembling as the metal collar is closed around my neck and another guard roughly grabs my wrists. The rusted cuffs scrape harshly against my skin as I turn to face Sinbad against the pressure on my throat. He looks horrified and shocked. I mouth that I'm sorry, but he doesn't move. Another set of cuffs is closed around my ankles as I hear the chains hit the ground harshly.

I flinch as the chain around the collar is yanked and I'm pulled forward.

"We're leaving," snaps the one guard. He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks it upwards to I have to look him in the eye. "I suggest that you don't cause problems. We're under orders to control you by any means necessary and I intend to use that."

"Yes, sir," I say quietly looking down and following the Reim guards as they move into strategic places around me to contain me in I fight back.

All I can hear are the chains scraping on the ground and clinking off of each other as some of the guard muse about why I did this in hushed whispers. People are starting to whisper to themselves wondering what's going on.

It hurts more to still feel Sinbad's eyes on my back.


	91. Chapter 91

So I decided to do a time skip to when Leila gets out. She's goes through some pretty traumatic stuff and the aftermath is seen in this chapter. There is a trigger warning on this chapter.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 91

—Five Years Later, Salena's POV—

"I swear that if you don't stop fidgeting, I will tie you to that pillar."

I glare at Ja'far and continue to tap my foot again and again. Reim had sent word that Leila will be released today, and I just want to get her home. It's clear that she isn't okay, but still.

I reach over and hold on to Ja'far's arm. He tenses a bit before relaxing as I hide my face in his shoulder.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Terrified," he admits reluctantly.

I hold on more tightly as he moves his one hand to squeeze my arm. His nails are bleeding a bit. He picks at them when he's nervous.

"Do you know how long it will take?"

"They didn't give a timeline. Just that it would be here and today." Ja'far looks ahead waiting for any sign of his adoptive sister.

Ja'far turns towards me, before looking down at the ground with a blush.

"Thank you for putting up with me over these last couple of years."

"I should be saying that to you. I haven't been easy to deal with."

"If you owe anyone an apology, it's Sinbad. Not me."

I mutter to myself about never intending to do that. I'm still mad at Sinbad and will be for a long time.

"Ja'far? Salena?"

I look quickly in front of Ja'far as he does as well.

I feel like breaking down and crying.

"Leila?"

She nods and give a weak smile, not moving from where she stands. I don't know what to say or do.

She's basically just skin and bones, hardly managing to stand up right. Once clean and wavy gray hair is tangled and slightly red stained at the ends. Her hand are shaking as she hold a bundle wrapped in a blanket close to her. Leila looks like she would topple if a strong wind came through.

"Hi," she whispers looking ready to break down and collapse.

I step closer to her as Ja'far come with me. She's tearing up now, holding whatever is in her arms more closely.

"You two really grew up," she comments wiping her eyes. Her gray eyes are sad and hurt. There's just a lot of pain in them.

"Please don't-"

I watch Leila flinch away from Ja'far as he reaches towards her. There's this brief moment where she realizes what she just did and this look of guilt washes over her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Leila forces herself to stay still as Ja'far just gently touches her hand. "It's okay. You have every right to be a little skittish or uneasy."

"I can take that from you and we can go to the hotel." Leila tenses up significantly at this idea. That's when I notice that her tattoo is completely covered. "Leila?"

"I need to tell you guys something." I watch as she tears up again as the blanket moves a little. I gasp and look at Ja'far who didn't see. "It's okay, sweetie," whispers Leila.

Slowly, she moves the blanket and I get a full view of what I saw before. A little girl, maybe two years old clinging desperately to Leila's shirt. She has curly hair like Leila does, but it's a bright honey blond color. The little girl has so many of Leila's feature, including her little nose and pale skin tone.

"Come on, Zahara. It's okay. It's safe."

Slowly, Zahara opens her eyes and looks up at Leila. Her eyes are the exact same metallic gray as Leila's.

"Mama," asks the young girl. She look at me and Ja'far before trying to hide against Leila.

"It's okay, Zahara." Leila points at Ja'far and Zahara shyly looks at him. "That's Uncle Ja'far. Can you say hi to him?"

I watch as the little girl waves shyly and Ja'far smiles back sadly.

"Hi," he replies with a wave. I watch the little girl shyly smiles and hide against Leila again. "Leila?"

"Can I explain later," pleads Leila. "Once Zahara is asleep."

Ja'far pauses and look at Leila with regret and pity. He nods and moves to look at his niece.

"Zahara." The little girl looks up at Leila before turning towards me as Leila points at me. "That's Aunt Salena. Say hi to her too."

The little girl waves as I smile at her. She smiles a little bit and Leila seems really proud.

"Hi, Zahara," I whisper and wavy. "You look just like your Mama."

I watch as Zahara smile and excitedly looks up at Leila. Leila's eyes soften and the pain seems to disappear.

"Leila, we should really get the two of you to the hotel," warns Ja'far quietly. He pauses and look at the little girl. "There's a puppy there that is excited to meet you."

"Mama! Puppy!" Leila just smile and laughs a little before kissing Zahara on top of her head.

"Let's go then," comments Leila gently.

She tenses slightly as Ja'far places a hand on her upper back. He goes to pull away, but she shakes her head hesitantly. Leila knows he's only trying to make walking back easier on her. It's pretty clear that she won't hand Zahara over yet.

It's silent as we walk except for the questions from Zahara, which Leila answers. Ja'far even stop to buy Zahara a little treat he thought she would like. The little girl does and gives Ja'far a hug. It's clear he wants the little girl to like him.

I stay next to Leila as Ja'far unlock the door to the room and holds it open for the three of us. Leila stumbles backwards, almost falling as Star bolts outside towards Leila.

"Puppy!"

Leila regains her footing a laughs a little as Ja'far is quickly next to her making sure that Leila is okay.

"Yes, Zahara. That's the puppy."

"Come on, Star."

Leila urges the dog into the room, with Ja'far close by. Once inside, Leila sets Zahara on the floor as the little girl immediately starts petting Star. She giggles as Leila seems to relax for the first time.

"Can you lay down so I can start working to heal you?" Leila nods as Ja'far sits on the ground by Zahara and Star. I want to ask questions, but don't think I can with Zahara here. There's a bit of hesitation, but Leila sits in a chair as close as possible to her daughter. "Leila?"

"Sorry," she mutters. "It's just…"

"Okay." I pull a chair closer and gesture for Leila's right arm. She hesitates, but lifts it and helps me start to undo the bandages. "You can take it easy," I warn. She just shakes her head.

"Just know I don't want to talk about my arm. Ever."

I frown and meet Leila's eyes before she looks towards the little girl. I finish removing the bandages and start to heal her. Her arm is heavily scared, but I can still see her tattoo. It's going to give her a complex.

She nods reluctantly as Star behaves perfectly for Zahara as Ja'far shows her a few tricks Star knows. It's sweet to watch Ja'far trying so hard to impress Leila with his ability to deal with Zahara well.

"Is there something I can do to help you," I ask Leila quietly. She shakes her head. "You sure. Are you hungry or in a lot of pain?"

"More tired than anything at this point." She voice sounds hollow and empty.

I let Leila silently rest as Ja'far keeps Zahara entertained for a good long while and continue to heal her injuries. It's sweet how Zahara so eagerly wants to Leila to come play with her. It hurts when Ja'far and I have to tell them no. This little girl is Leila's whole world right now and Leila would join her in a heartbeat.

"Why don't we have diner and then get everyone into bed?"

"I like the sound of that," I comment helping Leila to wrap her arm back up. It looks better, but she is heavily injured still.

"Yeah," comments Leila. She gets up and sits next to Zahara as Star moves to snuggle into Leila's lap. "It's getting close to bedtime for Zahara anyways."

"I'll go and get the food," remarks Ja'far. He stands up as Zahara leans against Leila's side. "I'll be back soon."

I watch him leave as Leila answers all the little questions Zahara has. Zahara is the only thing keeping Leila from falling apart.

"Leila?"

She shakes her head before getting up. She picks up Zahara who smiles back at Leila.

"I need to clean Zahara up before we eat. Is there a-"

"That door over there," I remark quietly. I watch as Leila goes over there calmly, but unsteadily. Her legs seem to shake with every step. "Do you need help?"

"I think we're okay," she replies with an uneasy smile before smiling at the little girl. "Right?"

Zahara nod, sending her blond curls bouncing wildly. Without another word they go and clean up a bit as I stand here uncomfortably.

It takes a while, but Ja'far comes back with dinner. Leila doesn't eat much of anything. She's really conscious of how she treats Zahara. Guiding her, but letting the two-year old make small decisions. Leila is really a mother.

"Time for bed," remarks Leila, as Zahara lets out a yawn. She picks the little girl up and Zahara eagerly grabs onto Leila, starting to doze the moment she in her Mom's arms. "Isn't that right, sleepyhead?"

Zahara mumbles a yes as Leila takes her over to a bed Ja'far guides them two. Leila moves the blankets and tucks Zahara into the soft blankets before Star jumps in and snuggles against her.

"Good night, Zahara. I love you."

"Love you, Mama," mumbles the two-year old sleepily as Leila kisses her forehead. Not even moments later Leila's daughter is sleeping peacefully.

Ja'far and I watch Leila though. She stays at the edge of the bed, eyes hidden by a curtain of her hair. Slowly, her shoulders tremble as her breathing becomes quiet pants.

"Are you okay?"

Leila shakes her head as Ja'far is quickly at her side. Upon going over, I can see the tears streaming down Leila's face. Before I know it, Leila collapses against Ja'far, still sobbing. He just tries to keep her steady.

"I'm sorry," she sobs. Ja'far just urges her to rest her head against his chest. She sobs quietly, but painfully. "They…I was…"

"You don't have to talk about it right now," I urge. Reaching over, I hold her one hand as Ja'far reaches and grabs a blanket before wrapping it around his traumatized sister. "It's going to be okay. For now, just let it out."

Ja'far looks at me as Leila continues to sob. Neither of us know what to do.

—A Few Days Later—

"She's doing a little better," I whisper as Leila sleeps in the bed next to her daughter. Star lays on Leila's feet, nudging her every time she makes a noise. It keeps her calm and in a peaceful sleep.

"I'm still worried." I hug Ja'far as he pulls me close. "I've seen her hurting, but this is different."

"What do we do then?" He shrugs seeming defeated and tired. "Maybe go home sooner. It could help her to have all that support."

"But with Sinbad…"

I tense up as Ja'far rubs my back. I'm scared of how Sinbad will respond to Zahara. Neither Ja'far or I have contacted anyone in Sindria about Leila. Only Latif knows and is on his way here.

I jump as there's a knock on the door. Ja'far steadies me before turning serious.

"Ja'far." I curse under my breath as Ja'far gets visibly annoyed. "I know you're all in here. Just…let me in. Please. I want to see her."

Ja'far goes over and swing the door open. He points a dart at Sinbad, who immediately tries to come inside. Sinbad's eyes widen in shock as he takes a step back.

"We told you to not come," snaps Ja'far quietly. Sinbad looks away. He looks exhausted. "This isn't the time for-"

"I already know about Zahara."

My heart seems to stop as Ja'far's jaw drops. Sinbad walks in right past Ja'far towards the bed where Leila and Zahara are sleeping.

Star perks up as Sinbad approaches, only to lay back down after Sinbad pats his head. He reaches over and tucks Zahara's hair away from her face. He smiles at the young girl before checking on Leila. His smile falls as he swallows the lump in his throat. He run his fingers along the edges of Leila's face as she stirs slightly. Sinbad actually looks like it physically hurts him to see this.

"How is she doing," he asks, making sure Leila is tucked under the blankets well.

"Not great. Physically, she's healing. She isn't eating much and is traumatized." I glare at Ja'far, who shrugs in defeat. "You shouldn't be here Sin. Leila is having trouble letting people get close. Especially physically. You have the tendency to-"

"I won't." I give a skeptical look to Ja'far who glares at me. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing tonight," warns Ja'far. "Don't ask questions. She hasn't told us much about what happened."

"How did you know about Zahara?"

"Two ways. Yaffa paid a guard to give her information about Leila. She felt guilty and told me, thinking I would tell him to stop. I continued to work with him."

"What?!"

Ja'far shushes me as I cover my mouth. Leila and Zahara don't stir.

"The second?"

"Zepar."

"What do you mean Zepar?" I hide behind Ja'far as Sinbad seems even more exhausted. He's not the same as before and I'm scared of him now. "Sin?"

"Ja'far, now isn't the time to be asking that."

"It is."

"Later and in private."

I look up at Ja'far as he glares at Sinbad.

"Do we have a choice?" Ja'far shakes his head in response to my question.

"You know he won't walk away. Not right now."

"Of course I'm not." I look over as Sinbad continues to study Leila.

I glare at Ja'far who just shrugs.

"He's sleeping on the sofa."

"I can agree to that." I smile as Ja'far smirks.

Son just sighs before smiling at Leila.

"I'd agree to just about anything," he comments reminiscently. "At this point, if it means being here for her, I'd do it."


	92. Chapter 92

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 92

—Leila's POV—

"Look ahead," I whisper to Zahara. I point towards the island as she looks ahead. "That's going to be home from now on."

"Are you happy to be back?"

I turn towards Salena as she stays next to me. She's sixteen now and I am in shock. I knew she would be, but seeing her and Ja'far was such a crushing realization.

"I don't know." She nods as Zahara leans towards the railing to look at the waves. I hold on to her a bit more tightly. She's curious and that worries me. "Nervous. Overwhelmed. Sleepy."

"Mama! Fish!"

I look over the edge, as sure enough, there are several fish swimming next to the boat as it starts to turn.

"Where are we going? I can see the docks from here."

"I thought it would be too public."

I startle and hold Zahara closer as I turn quickly. The railing pushes against my back sharply as a firm hand grips my arms.

"Easy, Leila." I nod as Sinbad let's go if my arms after guiding me a bit away from the railing. My body is shaking as I meet his eyes. I have to look away quickly as Zahara looks up at me.

"Mama?"

"I'm okay." She hugs me as Star comes over and nudges my leg. "Just a little jumpy."

"I'm sorry, Leila." I look towards Sinbad as he faces Sindria. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just about everything does." He nods as Salena gives me this look I can't quite decipher. "It's not your fault."

Star comes over to Zahara as I set her on the deck of the ship. There's no use faking it, so I smile as she giggles when Star licks her cheek before petting the dog. Star isn't moving like he once did and is starting to really show his age. Whatever spell was used to keep him alive this long is wearing off.

"It's too public for us to come in through the main dock. There's a secluded one around the back of the island. It will be a bit less overwhelming for both you and Zahara."

"You're probably right."

"Are you feeling alright?" I look towards Sinbad slightly, being a bit more concerned with Zahara wandering off. "You're a bit more quiet than usual."

"Just anxious."

"Try to relax. We're almost there."

I nod and watch as Sinbad walks away to continue to navigate the ship. I just turn back towards Zahara.

"You should stop pushing him away."

I raise an eyebrow, turning towards Salena. She is not Sinbad's biggest fan, so this is unexpected. Salena won't even look at me as she says this.

"I thought you didn't like him." I grab onto Zahara's arm as she goes to run towards Ja'far as he comes over. She pouts, but it's soon forgotten and Ja'far picks her up. The two are getting really close and it makes me feel a little better about this.

"I don't, but even I can't deny that he really cares."

"Are you still complaining about Sin," sighs Ja'far handing Zahara the small stuffed cat that Latif had given her. She hugs Ja'far tightly with a big smile. "You need to get over this Salena."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Have you two always fought like this?"

"It's a recent thing," sighs Ja'far. He looks at Zahara as she plays with the toy. "Promise you won't be a grumpy teenage girl."

"Okay."

"I don't like you today."

"Mama." I turn towards Zahara as she reaches towards me. "Up, please."

"Nope," I watch as Ja'far nudges her arms down. Salena gives him this smug look as he does not give me back Zahara.

"Baby hog," mutters Salena with an eye roll.

"Are you serious Ja'far?" He nods in response to my question.

"I am. Once we get back things will get busier. Besides, you seem exhausted. Have you slept at all?"

"Not really." In total, I slept one night through during the week between leaving Reim and today. "I've been feeling a little sick."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I flinch away as Salena reaches towards my forehead. "I just want to see if you have a fever."

"I know." I stare at the deck of the ship as Salena lets her hand drop. "Sorry."

"We're only trying to help," whispers Ja'far.

"I know. I'm sure I'll start to feel better once we dock and I get Zahara situated with here being home."

Salena and Ja'far share a suspicious look. They have every right too. I'm lying. There's no way for me to know if I'll feel safe again. Every damn night I just have nightmares about the torturing and Zahara's father.

I reach over and pull Zahara into my arms, holding her close. She hugs me as Ja'far watches with worry in his eyes. More for my state of being and if something were to happen while I hold my daughter.

I'm still confused and all around lost.

The first few years were as expected, except for that man raping me again and again. Then I became so fiercely ill, Reim's priestess had actually bothered to come and see why. I don't remember what she said, just the feeling of comfort the spell brought for a few moments. Next thing I now, I wake up in an actual bed with her waiting there.

That's when she told me that I was pregnant.

She wouldn't allow any of the normal guards near me until Zahara's father was caught. And even then no one was allowed to harm me. The pregnancy was hell enough. And before I knew it I gave birth in a damn Reim prison.

Zahara was an angel of a baby. Never cried excessively as some babies do, and immediately attached to me.

They still interrogated and punished me during this time, but were careful to make sure I was still able to care for Zahara. The problems stemmed from me. I started to rapidly lose weight and remain feverish as months went on. It was the result of feeding Zahara and was dangerous, but I didn't have a choice. Even after Zahara didn't rely on me for food, I couldn't gain weight back. They continued with some of the punishments, but made sure I was physically about to care for Zahara.

Even though I would just collapse after putting her to sleep for the night.

Glancing behind me at the urging of footsteps, I watch Sinbad stride over.

"I can't wait for you two to see it," remarks Sinbad calmly. He offers me a gentle smile, before tapping Zahara's nose sending her into a fit of giggles. "You're going to love it here. Zahara, there are big grassy area's to play in and all types of things to do. All your family, except for Uncle Latif, are here."

I watch as Zahara gets a little nervous and hides her face in my shoulder. Sinbad frowns, a guilt ridden expression across his face.

"Don't be shy," I coo. "They'll adore you. I promise that they'll be nice."

She doesn't move much, still seeming nervous.

"See what you did." I kick Ja'far a bit as he scolds Sinbad. He was only trying to help. No need to get bent out of shape over it. "Now you've got her scared."

"Hush, Uncle Ja'far." Salena pats Zahara's back comfortingly. "Boys."

I laugh a little as both Ja'far and Sinbad look offended. This seems to ease Zahara's nerves as she starts to look at the island again. She's actually looking a little sleepy.

"We might not be staying out to long. It's actually getting close to nap time for Zahara."

"I'll make sure they're quick then." I nod in thanks to Sinbad. We all stay relatively silent as the ship moves to dock. I can see almost all of our allies, friends, and basically family gathering excitedly.

"Where are Maat and Uri? And who is the blue haired lady?"

The three of them share a nervous look.

"They'll be stopping by to see you tomorrow. Things have been hectic for them. That's Yamuraiha. We mentioned her."

"Is everything okay with those two."

"More than okay. They want to be the one to give you the news."

I nod as Zahara holds on to my shirt. Without her I would have given up a long time ago. I step back with Ja'far close by as we dock and the small crew set everything up to disembark.

"Just hold my hand," I tell Zahara, setting her down. She grabs on staying a little behind me.

"She's adorable," remarks Sinbad. He crouched down and smiles at her. "And so much like you. I remember you being this shy."

I hesitate as he smiles. He's dealt with this way to easily. There isn't even a slight hesitation to be anything other than kind to her. She's taken a liking to him, but knows that I'm hesitant so doesn't just openly accept him.

"I'll help you two down." Ja'far goes to argue as Sinbad stops him. "Just to make sure you don't feel unsteady or trip. Nothing extreme. Just a hand to hold."

"Okay."

"Leila-"

"I know, but I am not exactly steady on my feet." I look up at Sinbad as he smiles weakly at me. "Can you stop looking like a kicked puppy?"

"Sorry," he remarks with a more honest smile. "I'll make sure that this is kept short and then we get you and Zahara into your room. That way you can rest and put her down for her nap."

"Thank you," I whisper. He nods. His hand twitches as he reaches towards me. He doesn't move though. There's pain in his golden eyes that I knew would be here, but it stings. "Sin-"

"Don't."

I nod as he guides me over to the walk down. Ja'far stands behind me and Zahara seems nervous. I offer them both a smile as he frowns. He doesn't like any of this and would rather put me in a bubble to keep me safe.

"You ready?" I nod to Sinbad as he holds his hand out to me. My hand shakes as I place it in his large warm one. It also sends this wave of fear through me. "Breathe."

I take a deep breath, holding Zahara's hand tightly. Everyone on the dock is whispering and look worried. I nod at Sinbad as he takes his cue to start down with me. He was right to do this as I feel consistently unsteady.

"Leila."

I smile at Amina as she steps closer. She steps forward to hug me, as I step back, bumping into Ja'far only to startle.

"Are you okay?" I nod a little as they frown.

"Who's this?" I look at Hinahoho as he kneels down in front of me and Zahara. He smiles and waves as Zahara holds on to my leg and hides.

"Zahara," I whisper. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared. That's Uncle Hinahoho."

"Hinahoho," she asks with slight difficulty.

"Uncle Hina works too." He smile at her, holding his hand out. I nod as she goes closer to him. "Aren't you a cute little one. I've know your Mama for a long time. Right?"

He looks up at me for confirmation. I nod as I few people gasp. Yaffa and Amina look ready to cry and Drakon looks pisses.

I go though and introduce Zahara to everyone, Sinbad and Ja'far staying close by my side. I have to urge a few of them to keep their distance, but everyone respects that I don't want people to touch me right now.

Zahara seems to like everyone. Especially Drakon. She's fascinated with his scales and he happily let her tug a little on his…ears. Zahara also readily accepts Rafa as he makes it a point to act like an older brother for her. He gives her all the important details about everyone (like who is more fun to hang out with).

"It's been a long few years for these two." I look up as Sinbad speaks up. He's been very quiet. "I'll take them to their rooms to rest for a while. We'll all have plenty of time to get caught up later."

I pick up Zahara and she immediately leans on my shoulder, ready to fall asleep.

Inanaho lets out a full laugh before smiling.

"Looks like nap time," he jokes with a smile. "If you two need anything."

"I know. Thank you."

I follow Sinbad and Ja'far with Salena next to me after saying goodbye to everyone. Zahara fights to stay awake, still so curious about this place.

"You can go to sleep, Zahara," I whisper. "We can explore later."

That's all she needs to hear before she's out. Sinbad watches as I adjust her to keep a better hold on my daughter.

"Do you want someone to carry her?"

"I've got her."

"If you change your mind." Sinbad offers me a confident smile. "I am pretty warm after all."

"Exactly why I don't want to." I smile at him, watching his eyes brighten a little. "Zahara would end up always running to you. I'd never get her back."

"You know I would share," he teases. "She's charmed everyone."

"I'll have a healer come see you while Zahara naps." I turn towards Ja'far as he interrupts Sinbad. "You also have hardly eaten anything today."

"I think that I'll just take a nap as well. I'm more tired than anything else."

"You really should reconsider," urges Salena. "You'll have plenty of time to rest, but if something serious is wrong…"

I watch as Salena looks down guiltily.

"Can you all just spit it out already? I can see on all of your faces that you have something to say."

"You should let someone else take care of Zahara so you can recover." I glare at Ja'far. "You're not well, in so many ways. You won't be able to recover while caring for her."

"Watch me."

"Leila-"

"That's enough, Ja'far." I watch as Sin glares at Ja'far. They have a staring contest before Ja'far looks away. "It's Leila's decision."

They fall silent as I look towards Salena. She just shakes her head. So I'm a spot of contention between these two.

"Here's where you and Zahara will live," comments Sinbad excitedly. "This is the Purple Leo Tower. Access is restricted, so you'll be very safe in here. I'm in the suite next door and Ja'far is just across the hall. Salena is in the other side."

"No ego involved in naming this place at all." I smile as Sinbad laughs. Salena fights to not as Ja'far just groans. "Thank you."

"No need to," he comments moving to open the door. At Salena's urging, I go inside with Ja'far.

It is a truly stunning room. There are large windows letting golden sunlight pour in. Simple but elegant furniture fills the room. I look over and can see a dark wooden desk. All of the research notes and scrolls I had been able to salvage from my parents are organized. Star runs past me to settle into a comfortable dog bed.

"Sin…"

"Do you like it?" He smiles at me as I nod. "Come now. There's more to see."

I follow Sinbad, but my focus is on how rapidly my heart races. Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be, but I can hear the blood rushing through my body.

"Are you okay?"

I look up at Sinbad and nod before turning away. Nausea washes over me every time he looks so worried.

"You seem a bit dazed." There's a deafening silence as I don't respond. "We'll finish up quickly so you can rest."

I nod and follow him into a room. If possible, my jaw would hit the floor.

It's a sweet kids room. A nice sized bed with pale pink sheet and other linens fills a fair portion the room. A small well-crafted wooden table and pint sized chair sits in one corner of the room. There's a toy chest with a stuffed puppy sitting on top and shelves with small scrolls.

"This is Zahara's room." I turn towards Sinbad. He smiles gently at me. "Well…?"

I nod, tearing up.

"Please don't cry," he urges coming closer. "After what you two have gone through, you deserve this and more. Come on. Let me show you your room and then we'll leave you two to rest."

I tense slightly, but let him place a hand on my shoulder. It's warm and solid, but causes me to shiver. His closeness leaves me dizzy and uneasy. I want to push him away, but don't want to make this harder.

He guides me into another room. This one is just as elegant and relaxing. A plush bed with rich white bedding sits along a wall with a small sitting and dressing area are off to the side. Windows are open to the view as the scent of the oceans fills the room.

"Thank you," I whisper. Ja'far comes over, urging me gently away from Sinbad. "Sorry. I feel a little out of it."

"That's okay. Just get into bed and rest. I can't take Zahara to her room."

"She should stay," I whisper. Sinbad stays as Ja'far debates where to reach out or not. "Zahara might get scared when she wakes up if she doesn't see me. She doesn't know this place yet."

"Okay." I step back slightly as Sinbad comes closer. I feel so small compared to him. "Please just try to stay calm."

I nod as they go to leave. After settling Zahara among the fluffy pillows and blankets, I look around. This all can't be real. After what happened before, I can't honestly believe that I'm safe. That my daughter is safe.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

I feel dirty and stupid and worthless. After all of that…after what that man said…

Zahara would be better off with anyone other than me. Maybe Ja'far is right. I'd give anything for her to have a better mother than me. Right now, I really can't tell why I'm alive.


	93. Chapter 93

So…this is it. The last chapter (not including the epilogue, which will be posted shortly). A good chuck of this chapter is to show the state of where everyone (meaning Sinbad and Leila) stand.

I just wanted to thank all of you again for reviewing, reading, and (hopefully) enjoying this story. It has meant so much to me. I work in software, so not exactly a comparable field and really was worried that I was completely clueless. I truly appreciate everything you all have commented and such.

The other thing that I wanted to do is announce when the second book will be published. I'm planning on doing Grad school in the near future (on top of my full-time job) and want to get a large chunk of the story written as well as work on other projects I have before things get too hectic. So the date that the first Chapter of Security of Sindria: Book 2 will be published on April 18th, 2020. From there, I will update and post a chapter weekly.

Once again thank you all and please continue to give me your feedback and thoughts. I will be sure to take those into consideration as I work on the next part of the story.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 93

—Sinbad's POV—

I watch as Leila and Maat watch their two daughters play together in the garden. The two kids are smiling and laughing as Star chases after them in the bright afternoon sun. Maat and Leila chat idly as Maat and Uri's young son sleeps peaceful in his mother's arms. The only person not at ease or happy is Leila.

It's been a challenging few months. Physically, Leila's injuries are healing nicely. Her weight is still below a healthy level and she's fatigued most days. The only time she really smiles is when dealing with or talking about Zahara.

I would have lost her months ago if not for that little girl.

"Enjoying the nice weather?" Maat and Leila both turn towards me. Maat smiles as Leila looks away and towards the kids.

"We are. It's nice to get out and about finally. Uri had some work to do, which was -"

"I told him to not worry about anything for a year."

"Dang it, URI!"

I watch as he walks out from behind a tree with a sheepish smile. Some days, I forget that he was in the same line of work as Leila and Ja'far. He's such a…enthusiastic father and husband that he seems too normal for that.

"Hi, love. I was just-"

"Continue that sentence and you will not be sleeping in the bed."

"Piece of advice." Uri looks at me as Leila smirks just slightly. "Make sure you tell me when I should be helping to cover for you."

"Ja'far was supposed to tell you."

"I haven't seen him all day."

"Second tree to the left."

I look towards where Leila is pointing, only to see a blur dash away. At least that explains where he was.

"Impressive," I muse as the two little girls come running over. Faiza runs and jumps into her father's arms as Zahara climbs into Leila's lap. "You two girls having fun."

"Yep." Leila smiles as Zahara turns towards her. "Mama, again."

"Yes we can do this again, but it depends on when Aunt Maat and Faiza can."

"How about tomorrow?" Maat gets up to leave with Uri and their children. "We do have to head home so I can feed the baby."

"Yay!" I laugh as the two toddlers cheer and jump around, Star joining in the fray.

I wave as the small family leaves, Zahara tugging on my clothes. I smile and pick her up easily. She a bit on the smaller side, but has enough personality to make up for it. Bubbly and energetic are an understatement. She taken a liking to me.

"Do the two of you have plans for tonight? Anything I can help you with?"

"No, we don't." Leila stands up after patting Star on the head. That dog hasn't left Leila or Zahara's side for months. "Just feeding Zahara and then a bit more play time. She's found a few drawing I've done over the years and wants to try tonight."

"Really?" Zahara nods and smiles. "Your Mama is good at that. Can I join?"

"No." I pout a little as Zahara giggles. "Sin," warns the little girl. Already taking after her mother.

"Alright. You're hogging your Mama. I want to spend time with her."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance."

Leila takes Zahara from me, beginning to walk back towards the tower. I follow close by, not intending to leave Leila completely on her own yet.

"I was hoping that perhaps we could talk soon." Leila's body goes a bit rigid before she notices Zahara's worries expression. "Just to see what needs to be done to help you."

"Tonight, once I put Zahara in bed." I smile and nod at Leila. "I have something I wanted to bring up anyways. It's better if it doesn't wait."

"You're worrying me."

"Pot calling the kettle black." Leila rolls her eyes slightly. There's still so much hurt in them that it doesn't hold the amusement her expression once would have.

"Leila-"

"I'll see you later."

I stop and watch as Leila walks down the pathway as Zahara waves to me over Leila's shoulder. Pain swells in my chest from knowing that even if I followed, she would push me away.

What will it take to get her back?

—Later That Night—

I knock on Leila's door and wait for her to answer. Zahara is most likely sleeping by now and Leila's just sitting there and staring off into space.

I step back slightly as the door creaks open. Every time I see her, my heart pounds in my chest. Both in anticipation that maybe she finally open up to me and fear that she'll cut all ties.

"Hey."

Her voice is so soft and quiet that even in complete silence, I faintly hear it. Everything about her seems faded. Her once metallic eyes are dull and her smile, fake.

"I figured that you haven't eaten today." I hold a small package of food I had brought with me. Other than her lack of energy, Leila's complete loss of appetite worries me most. Right now, when she does eat, it's by forcing herself to do so.

"Thanks." Leila averts her eyes and opens the door a bit more widely. I step inside, pausing to scratch Star's ears. "Sin…"

"We don't have to talk about anything serious." Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Leila look away. She blinks repeatedly in an effort to stop herself from crying. "I know that you're overwhelmed. It's up to you when you let that go and lean on us."

"What if I can't? Can't let go of what happened."

This was the expected response. Leila's strong, but that was too much for anyone. She was so beaten down that the sensation of contact just rips her apart. I remember when that was a comfort to her, and now I'm not sure how to help.

"We take it step by step and day by day."

I go over and hold my hand out to Leila. She just watches me, her eyes focused and calculating. I've been on the receiving end of this expression so often now.

I frown as Leila doesn't reach out and put her trembling hand in mine. Leila walks right past me, her eyes focused on everything but me.

"Can you sit with me?"

Upon turning, I see Leila sitting in the sofa with a drawing now in her hand. It's clearly Zahara's work. It is not exactly legible.

Upon sitting down, Leila's entire body tenses. Shutting her eyes, she wills herself to relax a bit. Leaning back, I wait for her to take the lead and look out the window.

"I can't keep it."

I can feel the pain that Leila is in. Her jaw is set and shoulders still square. Upon looking at her lap, I realize her fist is clutching onto something tightly. Reaching over, my hand brushes her's lightly. Slowly she grips my wrist and puts the item in my hand.

My stomach sinks as the cold metal touches my hand.

She pulls her hands away as I look at it.

Her ring.

"Leila-"

"I know I said that I wasn't calling the engagement off when I left. That it was just on hold, but I can't even do that. I know that you haven't said anything, but I could hardly look at you knowing I still had it. That you just gave it back to me."

"You don't have to." I try to urge her closer, but she pulls away. "Leila, I don't think of you any differently. What happened is in the past?"

"Except it isn't. I have Zahara now and I would feel like I do if it was over."

"Then what do you feel? Leila, you have to tell us. No one can help you if you just keep everything from us."

"I feel worthless." I watch as she stands up. Leila is shaking worse than when I first got here. She runs her hand through her now short hair anxiously. "Like I'm filthy and tainted. Like everything is my fault. Like I can't be the mother Zahara deserves."

"That's not true." I go over and pull Leila against my chest. She immediately turns and looks back at me. Fear fills her eyes before guilt over takes it. Biting her lip, she turns away with a lost expression. "It never will be. This was not you fault and you're still you. The girl I feel in love with. The clever and sarcastic woman, who was never afraid to tell me what was on her mind. The one who stayed with me as I cried over my mother's death and coming to terms with my inability to keep her safe. The one who teases me relentlessly."

Leila takes a shaky breath and holds onto my arms as I wrap them around her. She's either calming down or passing out. I can't tell.

"You are not worthless or tainted." I tuck her hair back, watching tears drip onto her cheeks. "You're the victim of a cruel man, but gained something from the experience. Zahara couldn't have a better Mother in my opinion."

"They're just words, Sin." Shaking my head, she tries to pull away slightly. "I-I don't think that I can believe what you're telling me."

"Maybe you can't. Maybe you're not ready to hear this, but it's true." I let go as Leila takes one step forwards. There's more distance between us than I would ever like. "When you can, I'll be here and ready to repeat myself as many times as it takes."

"I don't know how to get to that point."

"Then tell us that. Not just when your under this much stress, but always. I don't have answers right now. I hope to have the perfect ones for you one day though."

Leila stays completely silent. She won't say anything else tonight. This is probably all she can endure mentally for now.

"About the engagement." Leila tenses visibly. "I'll agree to call it off for now."

"Sin-"

"But the proposal always stands. If there comes a day when you decide that you still want to marry me, I will drop everything for that. I'm your's Leila."

"Please don't do that for me."

"I'm not. I'm doing this because I truly love you."

"What if you meet someone else? Sin, telling me that is cruel. I can't do it. Just move on and find someone to be happy with."

"I strongly doubt that is even possible." I go over as Leila turns towards me. She seems almost ready to break down. "If you change your mind about us, just tell me. It doesn't matter when or where."

Leaning closer, I kiss her forehead for what I know will be the last time for a while. Even as I pull away, she seems confused.

"Get some rest," I urge gently. "You have a lot to keep fighting for, so rest up and try to feel better. We'll all be here to help you through. I love you and I will always be your friend. Even if we aren't together, I swear that to be true."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I whisper. "Just don't give up."

I leave Leila there and move towards the door. Every part of me wants to stay, but forcing Leila to open up with only hurt her. I just have to hope that talking to her gives her the slight push she needs.

Shutting the door behind me may be the hardest thing I have ever done. I put the chain Leila's engagement ring is on around my neck. A reminder that I have Leila to keep in mind when making my decisions more so now than ever before.

—Several Days Later—

"Where's Leila?"

Maat looks away from the Zahara, Faiza, and Uri playing a clumsy game of tag. She smiles before watching the group again. Leila can't be far. Zahara is still shy with a lot of people and often doesn't like being far from Leila.

"What did you say to her?"

Maat glances at me for a response, but I don't have one.

"What I needed to tell her."

"Do that more. It seemed to snap her out of it enough that she's fighting."

"What-"

I stop as Maat points to the small grouping of trees not too far away. I swallow the lump in my throat as the ring feels like a bolder against my chest.

Leila's sitting under the tree completely still. Her legs are folded as her hands rest in her lap. Eyes closed and back straight and complete nothingness on her face.

"She picked up a few of the scrolls about religion for the Avia. There were some notes on meditation that she hoped would help her focus. Leila admitted that she can't sleep and that her mind is constantly spinning."

"How long has she been doing that?"

"This is maybe her third day. She'll be done in a few minutes."

"Is it helping her?"

"I think so. She's been doing a lot of research into that religion when Zahara isn't up. It's a coping mechanism, and she's actually talked a bit to some of us about what she's struggling with."

"Physically then?"

"Not able to sleep a night through yet, but getting closer."

With a deep breath, I turn to leave.

"You can stay. Leila wouldn't mind."

"I think it's best if I give her some space. Unless she desperately needs help, for a while, it's for the best."

"Because of the engagement?"

"And more. Some space from me seems to be what she needs."

"She needs to get rid of what made her feel guilty. You told me that you two were friends. That's what she needs from you."

"I know, but right now I don't think I can properly do that."

"If she asked you to step up?"

"I would. It would just be hard."

Zahara dashes past me as quickly as she can towards Leila. She leaps into Leila's lap, startling her Mom. After realizing what happened, Leila smiles and lets Zahara drag her to go play.

Seeing how Zahara makes Leila smile and laugh makes it seem like everything else never happened. She need a calm place to finally call home. She needs her little girl to be safe and happy. Yes, Leila needs to talk about her problems, but that comes in time for her.

That's all this is. A matter of time and waiting for her to be ready.


	94. Epilogue

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Epilogue

—Sinbad's POV—

"What do you mean they turned our ships away," I ask Ja'far. I read over the report, still in shock.

"It's exactly as they said." I glance at a clearly confused Ja'far. "Strange things have been happening since King Rashid's son took the throne. We may have to intervene."

"I suppose…"

I look towards the door as it opens. Zahara, now six, comes running over to me and Ja'far quickly with her blond hair bouncing wildly. A black and white puppy I got her for her birthday following closely behind.

"Hello, beautiful," I comment cheerfully as she hugs her uncle before coming to me. She smiles brightly as Ja'far glares at me.

"Is that the only compliment you have for women," he snaps.

"Uncle Ja'far," whine the young girl. "Don't be mean."

I ruffle her curly hair as her dark gray eyes focus on me. She smiles and hugs me.

"Besides, Uncle Ja'far, I am well aware of how smart and talented she is and she knows it. Right Zahara?" She nods and giggles as Ja'far glares at me. "You're just whiny."

"And my girl is not very well behaved."

"Hi, Mama," comments Zahara with a wave. I look over and feel my heart skip a beat.

Leila is standing in front of my desk now, I slight smile on her lips. Her dark gray eyes that match Zahara's perfectly hold pure amusement and happiness.

I still can't believe how well she's doing right now. When I first saw her after all those years she was just skin and bone, beaten half to death and sick with a two year old clinging to her for safety. It took two years before I could even touch Leila without fearing that I would scare her half-to-death.

Now Leila is finally healthy again. Her body, well toned from working diligently, seems more womanly now. Maybe it's the way she carried herself, but her full chest and shapely hips certainly don't hurt the image. Her hair is just past her shoulder and curlier than it was when we were younger.

I can't believe I just thought about that in terms of when we were young. We're only 29.

Leila's happier now though. More free and relaxed. She doesn't have to watch over her shoulder constantly and is relishing in that. Spending time with her daughter and loved ones. Making the most of the time she lost.

It hurts still to think that we aren't even close to the same place as before and that the little girl i've grown to view as my daughter isn't.

"Hey Mama," I comment with a wink. Leila just rolls her eyes and sit on top of my desk. "And Zahara has excellent manners. She is always allowed in here."

"Besides, you're the one sitting on the table." Leila shoot a slight glare at Ja'far, who replies with a smile. He's not wrong.

"That might be true, but that doesn't mean she should," warns Leila. Zahara nods as Skyla, the puppy, jumps onto my lap. "Skyla."

"Relax, Mama." I watch as she glares at me. "You know I don't mind."

"Stop calling me Mama," scolds Leila. "Zahara knows I have a name, Sin. It isn't this big secret."

"I'm just teasing," I comment with a smile.

"Now, come on Zahara," remarks Leila calmly. "Let's go outside and leave them alone. I'm sure you'll see them later and can spend time with them."

"But-"

"I'll come and say good night," I assure. I smile as Leila gives me that look that says I don't have to. "How about that?"

"And tell me a story."

"Trust me," remarks Ja'far. Zahara turns towards him. "You don't need Sin to tell a good story."

"He tells the best stories," she argues. I won't lie; that comment fills me with pride. "Please Sin."

"You know my answer," I comment helping her down. "Of course."

"Thank you." I ruffle her hair as she smiles. "Come on, Mama. Lets go play."

"Wait outside for a minute," warms Leila as Zahara skips outside with her puppy. Zahara nods, but the little one is adventurous. Leila doesn't have much time.

"Sin-"

"I know, but I want to."

I tense as Leila leans closer. Before I can ask anything, she kisses my cheek softly. I watch her as she moves away, embarrassed. With a pleased smile on my face, she stands up and walks to the door.

"Thank you, Sin."

Leila leaves before I can say a word, shutting the door behind her.

"Holy fucking shit." I turn towards Ja'far as he stares at the door. I'd like for him to elaborate on that comment, but will only end up offended. "Did she just?"

"Yeah." I watch as he stares ahead flabbergasted. "Leila really did."

"Damn it."

I raise an eyebrow as Ja'far becomes considerably grumpier.

"I owe Salena three bronze pieces."

No matter how hard I try, I burst out laughing. Completely ignoring the scolding from Ja'far in the process.

—Leila's POV—

"Mama, where's Sin?"

I continue to brush through Zahara's hair as she hugs her stuffed kitten. It is without a doubt her favorite toy. There are very few nights when she goes to bed without it.

"I'm sure he's on his way, sweetie. You know he can get busy."

"Yeah, but…"

I watch as she pouts a little before Skyla comes over and nudges her foot.

"I'm sure he's just a little late. You know how much work he has. He won't back out of a promise he makes to you."

I look up as the door opens and as if on queue, Sinbad comes in smiling. Zahar immediately forgets that she was upset. I take a deep breath, silently scolding myself.

No matter what happened, there's no denying that I find Sin damn good looking. There's something about him now that I just can't put my finger on. He's still larger than life and charming as hell, but more mature. Yes, he drinks and sleeps around, but if he has ever told Zahara or I that he would do something, I'll guarantee that it's done. He's a good friend.

"Sin!"

I watch my little girl leap up and run over to give him a hug. He crouches down and readily accepts her hug.

"Sorry I'm late," he comments. They both let go as she grabs his hand and drags him over to her room. I follow as he winks at me. It's not a flirty wink, but an amused one. "Uncle Ja'far works me too hard. He was grumpy today."

"Why," I ask pausing in the door.

"He owes Salena some money." I can't help but smile and try to keep from laughing as Zahara looks at me confused.

"I'll explain when you older, Zahara."

She shrugs and comes over as I go to leave the two for story time. Sinbad sits down on the edge of the bed and shrugs clearly confused.

"What are you doing, little one," I ask as she grabs my hand and pull me towards the bed.

"I want you to stay, Mama." She crawls onto the bed and into Sinbad's lap as I sit down. She pouts and reaches over to gently pull me closer. It's not hurting anyone to I indulge. "It's better when you both do it."

"So I take it you want to hear about the dungeon," remarks Sinbad happily. Zahara nods excitedly. "I wish I would have known. I'd have brought my metal vessels."

"Absolutely not," I warn him. He just smiles as Zahara giggles. "Last time you did, there was a hole in the door."

"That was an accident," he points out with a smirk. He turns back towards Zahara. "Now...where to start."

I lean back and watch as Sinbad tells the story (made a bit more age appropriate). He has her completely entertained and urges me to help tell the story. Gradually, Zahara starts to doze off.

"Too tired to hear the rest," teases Sinbad. Zahara shakes her head, but yawns and snuggle against Sinbad. She likes the fact that he's warm. I completely understand. "I think so. We can finish it another night."

"Come on," I whisper, picking her up. Sinbad gets up as I tuck Zahara in and she curls up. Sinbad takes her stuffed kitten and gives it to her as Skyla jumps into the end of the bed to sleep. "Sleep tight, Zahara. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama," she yawn as I kiss her forehead. "Night, Sin."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

I blow out the candle that was illuminating her room as I make my exit. Even in the dark, I can feel Sinbad's eyes on me.

"Thank you for doing that," I comment, looking up at Sinbad as I shut her door.

"You know I enjoy it. She's a really good kid."

"I would hope."

"And I hope that you don't mind if I have some business to talk about with you." I shake my head as Sinbad hands me a scroll. Starting to scan the document, I sit on the sofa. "I really can't tell what happened."

"Balbadd cut of trade with us," I muse only to hear Sinbad taking the lone bottle of alcohol I have and pouring us each a drink. "That's so many levels of stupid, I don't know where to start."

"Have you hear anything from Latif?"

"No." Sinbad hands me a glass before sitting down next to me. "Not like this. The brothers had been trying to cut him out of the loop for years and it looks like they did."

Watching out of the corner of my eye, Sinbad leans back thoughtfully while enjoying his drink. It's strange to think about how often we've ended up in this spot in the last year.

"I'm planning on having a group of us go to Balbadd to sort this out." I urge him on, upon placing the scroll on the table and turning to lean against the arm of the sofa. Sinbad takes this opportunity to pull my legs across his lap, his hand keeping me in place.

Sometimes he just does things like this out of habit. Little things he use to when we were together. There's no ill will behind it, so I'd rather let it slide than make him feel bad.

Besides, I don't exactly mind them. Those little gestures like this that show he cares.

"Who would go besides you?"

"Ja'far and Masrur." Sinbad doesn't look towards me and kind of stares off into space. "Salena should be on her way back so we can meet her there. And of course, we'll have Latif's help."

"Sounds like a solid plan."

"I was also thinking that you should come." I pause and take a drink.

"How long would this trip be?"

"Probably two weeks." Sinbad's golden eyes focus on my gray ones. I know he didn't want to bring me into this. "Leila, I understand if you don't come because of Zahara."

"I've never been away from her that long."

"You don't have to. I just thought that you may have the best chance of reasoning with that brat. Thay perhaps a mother's scolding is all we need to fix this." My throat feels a bit dry at the idea. "Leila-"

"I'll go." Sinbad goes to argue, but decides to wait. "This is my daughter's home, so I'll be damned if I don't do everything I can to protect it."

"If you change your mind-"

"I know."

We fall into this comfortable silence and just sit here. Leaning against the back of the sofa I feel myself drifting to sleep. He's just so damn warm and even if we had our roughy patches, I still feel safe with him.

"So about that kiss."

I sit up and look at a smirking Sin. He seems far too proud of himself.

"Don't get excited," I warn half-heartedly. "It was just a kiss on the cheek. As a thank you."

"Just admit that I'm winning you over. That's all I ask." I look away, attempting to look insulted at the idea.

"And inflate your ego more. No."

Sin just chuckles and moves my legs to get up. He's in front of me before I can react to the sudden lack of his body heat next to me. Sinbad leans closer and urges me to face him with a gentle hand under my chin and leans closer. I grip the glass in my hand tightly as his warm breath tickles my ear.

"Still so stubborn," he whispers. I shiver as he rests his hand on my waist. Gripping his arm lightly, he leans closer. "Don't worry, Leila. I know."

There's no time for me to respond before he kisses my cheek. His grip tightening, signaling that he wants something more, but won't push.

"Good night, Leila."

Slightly dumbstruck I watch as he walks out the door, pausing to wink at me.

"Damn." That is the most forwards Sinbad has been with me.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.


End file.
